Upon These Drifter Wings
by Hypes
Summary: Virginia & co. are on the run from every Drifter in the Wasteland. With a 26 million Gella reward on their heads, can Virginia continue standing in a hail of bullets for truth and justice? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

[Wild Arms 3 is © Sony/Mediavision]

Advanced Wind 

~A change in time

Finally made up my mind

I raise my hand from beneath the shifting sun 

And embrace the winds of change 

Suddenly, everything is up to me

The pages turn, flashing full of memories

I can see it all too clear

The time has come to face my fear

And there's a fire burning in my heart

Just shine when all is torn apart

And I will make it through this devil storm 

Safe and warm

My shield is strong

I'll take my chances here and now

Bring on the fight

I'll find a way to win somehow

No, tomorrow's no regret 

I'll risk it all for this brand new day~

            Virginia Maxwell dodged around a silver corner. Panting for breath, the brunette decided to peek a glance back around, her blue eyes trying to find her comrades. There was a bang and a bullet ricochet on the silver paneling besides her head, sending a spark into the air. With a gulp, she turned her head away from the end of the corridor.  She clutched the Rapier Ez in her right gloved hand and the Bantorain 93R in the other, her six shooters. Unfortunately for her, they were out of bullets. She narrowed her eyes. There had to be some way out of this infernal silver complex. She peered down to the other end of the hall. There was no one in sight. She could easily make it out of here, especially with the Galecrest. She smiled. But then what about her comrades, who were still on the bridge, caught under gunfire? Could she just leave them? Virginia shook her pretty young head in thought. There had to be another way. She patted her rose printed item sack that hung from her purple dress. Several berries and other vegetables were still inside the sack. She placed a hand inside, searching for something useful. She then felt something hard. A gem! She pulled out the crystallized arcane to bear witness to whatever magical properties it held. It turned out to be of the white variety. A grin appeared on her lips.

            "Jet! Clive! Gallows! Close your eyes!" Virginia screamed.

            The only replies were those of shots ringing out. Taking a moment to make sure if they heard, she closed her eyes and placed her thoughts on the stone. The small gem began to emit an eerie aura about it, glowing a soft white. A low hum started, and over the process of several seconds the hum's pitch became higher and higher until it sounded as if it were to burst. At its highest peak, Virginia threw the precious stone into the metallic battlefield.

            The white gem fell with a couple of clinks and clonks. It fell right in the view of Jet Enduro and Gallows Carradine, both of whom were pinned under the bridge controls. The large shaman Baskar immediately recognized the object. 

"A light gem!" Gallows cried.

"No shit! Close your eyes!" Jet, the smaller of the two, replied.

With a quick thrust of the Airget-lamh B/V2, Jet's machine gun, Jet managed to knock the offending gem down the stairs towards a group of blue robed men who were armed in all sorts of firearms. The gem did not even have time to land as it exploded into an array of white light. The group of robed men instantly recoiled, screaming as there eyes burned. And as quickly as the light erupted it had dissolved, leaving the robed men clutching at their poor reddened eyes.

Virginia used the moment to step in and shout. "Come on! Now! Let's move!"

Gallows and Jet opened up their eyes and nodded to each other. They both shot up and leaped over the bridge controls, flying towards the exit as quickly as their legs could carry them. As they both rounded the corner Gallows stopped.

"Hey, where's Clive?!" Gallows asked in surprise.

Virginia called out in the bridge. "Clive!"

A tall man in a red long jacket emerged out of nowhere, right in front of Virginia. Virginia stepped back in surprise.

"Clive! How'd you do that?" Virginia asked dumbfounded.

Clive adjusted his glasses. "You forget I am a sniper. Now come on. We don't have much time."

Virginia nodded and stepped around the corner. Gallows and Jet both looked relieved to see their friend Clive Winslet.

Gallows elbowed Jet. "See? I told you he was alright."

Jet turned to the door. "Yeah right. Lets get a move on before they flush their eyes out."

The four ran through the silver hallway, emerging in a large hexagon silver room. The light of day was flowing from the large door to the south. Footsteps of a hundred men were heard coming from every possible doorway. Jet, Clive, and Gallows started for the southern door. Virginia stopped.

"Where's Maya!?" She asked.

"Knowing her she probably got out a long time ago." Clive replied.

"We don't have time Virginia! In a couple of seconds this place will be flooded with those cultists!" Gallows twitched.

Virginia looked to her feet. "…Maya. I hope you're all right. Somewhere…" She then rejoined the other three as they escaped in the nick of time.

** *

Lombardia sat outside, tense. The cyborg dragon could sense trouble was happening. Just at that moment, Virginia, Jet, Gallows, and Clive barreled out the entrance, a thousand bullets on their heels. Without a word, Lombardia morphed into airship mode. All the stray bullets bit into the dragon, but she couldn't feel them. The four eagerly clamored in. Shouts of 'don't let them escape' and 'they must be stopped' rang all over the dusty desert. Lombardia began to take off, sending air current shooting from her jets, creating miniature sand storms. The 'cultists', as Gallows put it, stopped dead in their tracks, covering their eyes, nose, and mouth. Lombardia rose into the blue, blue sky and flew off, away from the Ark of Destiny…

** *

Upon These Drifter Wings

-WILD ARMS ADVANCE 3RD-

_By Hypes_

Twenty-six million Gella. Two months had passed since the salvation of the world, the very same salvation that no one remembered. Beatrice was only remembered by an amount of people that could be counted on two hands. The defeat of Siegfried was anonymous. The prophets were unheard of and Janus had supposedly died due to a lightning strike upon the top of an ancient tower. The real villains at work here, according to the public, were the very same people that saved the world. Infuriated by the death of their leader, Albert, the new leader of the Ark of Destiny, placed an enormous reward on their heads. A reward that no Drifter would –could- pass up. Twenty-six million Gella.

            The four had laid low for a while, not even daring to visit their own families. They had been hiding out, in all of places, in the mercenary capitol of Little Twister. Little Twister was a hot spot for every despicable piece of trash that Filgaia had known. Mercenaries, assassins, and all around bullies lined the streets, filled the bar, and paid off the Sheriff. Two of these bullies happened to be a giant in a ten-gallon hat named Dario and a scarred character named Romero. And their kicks came in the form of pestering innocent youths in the dusty old town. Especially little girls such as this one: Martina.

"Hey lil' girl! Come back here! We just wanna play!" Romero snickered.

"Yea, just have a little fun!" Dario laughed.

Martina stumbled over a barrel on the side of the Honey of Rose saloon. The stagnant water spilled into the street, creating splotches of mud that Martina would so conveniently fall into. She splashed on her side, her green bandana saving the side of her face from disaster. Needless to say her brown dress was ruined. Martina gritted her teeth as she rose onto her elbows, noticing quite a few scratches had appeared on her forearms. Dario and Romero roared with laughter.

"Hahahaha! She actually creates her own mud to fall into!" Dario laughed.

"Do that again wonthca? I'd love to see a replay!" Romero chuckled.

"Hey!" Come a familiar voice.

Dario turned around. Sudden shock grasped his bearded face like an eagle to a fish. Romero was still too busy giggling to pay any heed.

Dario nervously began tapping Romero on the shoulder. "R-R-R-Romero?"

Romero turned his head around as well, just to catch the same sight. Virginia, Gallows, Jet, and Clive were all walking down the street towards them. Martina smiled and leaped up, dashing towards the quartet with blazing speeds. Virginia caught the girl as Martina gave her a hug.

"I-It's you! I remember you!" Romero stuttered.

"I hope you haven't forgotten all the good times we've had." Gallows grinned, swinging his Modified Coyote M17F sawed off shotgun.

"Because we certainly haven't." Clive smiled as well.

"So you like playing with little girls huh? Well how about a friendly game with me?" Virginia drew her ARMS.

"Let's get out of here!" Dario screeched. Romero didn't bother coming up with a verbal gesture, running off into the endless wasteland outside town, Dario close on his heels.

"Morons." Jet insulted.

"Ha! Did you see that?! They ran away faster than the Filgaia Express train!" Gallows slapped his knee.

"How could have I not seen it? I was right here!" Jet replied.

"It's a good thing we've met them before. If they were a hair stronger in will, our cover could have been blown." Clive said carefully.

"Why didn't you shoot them Ginny? They were awful people!" Martina asked Virginia as she tried wiping mud off her dress, but to no avail.

Virginia got down on her knees to confront the girl. "Because killing people is wrong Martina. If we did that, we'd be no better than they are." She patted the little girl's hooded head.

"Well said Virginia." Clive smiled.

"People are looking for you, even here!" Martina warned. "That man Cormano said he was going to capture you guys and make so much money he'll be able to swim in it! He knows you here!"

"That sounds like what Cormano. I didn't think they'd be able to track us down so fast." Gallows rubbed his chin.

"Whatever. If word says we're here than we leave. No big deal. You guys sound like you've never been wanted before…" Jet shrugged.

"You've been wanted before, Jet?" Virginia asked surprised. Jet didn't reply.

"Than how about Humphrey's Peak? I'm pretty sure that Catherine would give us a little shelter. I mean, how much longer can this manhunt go on? The heat's gotta die down eventually." Gallows pointed out.

"Thank you Gallows. I think Humphrey's Peak is a marvelous idea." Clive said.

"With twenty-six million Gella on our heads, the heat's not going to die down for a while. A long while." Jet stated.

"Well I can't keep living like this. I'm a free bird you know." Gallows flapped his arms to indicate the bird status. Jet rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I saw that!" Gallows sparked.

"Than you know I think you're an idiot. Good for you." Jet said nonchalantly.

Virginia chuckled and turned back to Martina. "Say, why aren't you in Claiborne with Mileux, your Mom?"

Martina tilted her head and smiled. "Oh! I'm looking for a special gift for Mom! I spent my last train tickets coming here! They say that you can get rare items here…" Martina looked around. "…Somewhere…"

"I… think it would be best if you didn't go near the Black Market. There are some real nasty people there." Virginia reached into her rose printed pouch. "Here, take this money and take a train to Midland station. From there get a horse and go east beyond the great chasm. There travel north across the woods until you see a house. There you'll meet the cutest little girl named Florina. She's got some wonderful, rare gifts I'm sure she'd be happy to give to your mom."

"Thanks Ginny! I believe you're innocent!" Martina hugged Virginia one more time.

"Well, I think it'd be best if we started going." Clive interrupted.

Martina let her death grip go. "Bye Ginny, Clive, Gal, Jet!"

Clive and Gallows waved as Virginia patted her head once more. Martina then started off down the street as they watched her go.

"…Why does she have to call you 'Ginny' all the time?" Jet asked.

"I think it's cute." Virginia smiled. "…Oh! That's right. Ginny is like a short or pet name for Virginia. It would be like… calling you Jetty."

"Don't." Jet replied.

"Well then, let's be off." Clive clapped his hands to get attention.

"Come on Ginny and …Jetty! Bwahahaha!" Gallows burst out laughing.

The four drifters started to walk down the street and outside the city limits, passing by what seemed to be the rarest creature on Filgaia. A flower. Though it was small, it was there.


	2. Maxwell Gang

Filgaia was a world of barren rock and seas of sand. A desert world, robbed of almost all vegetation, save three or four forests scattered across the globe. Great flat plains dotted with scrub filled out as far as the horizon. A lone mesa or orange-red rock butte dotted the desert landscape. To the west of Little Twister was an ocean of dunes, impossible to traverse without specialized sandcraft.

            Leaving Little Twister in a trail of dust behind them, Virginia, Clive, Gallows, and Jet rode upon horseback through the empty wilderness towards their goal of Humphrey's Peak. Humphrey's Peak was far, far away, across the expansive sea of sand. Trains run underneath the ocean, but the train station Westwood was across the Twister basin and beyond a deep gorge. Yet this was the way of all places on Filgaia; far away.

            Gallows sighed. "You know how much easier this would be if Lombardia was still around? We'd be there in two shakes of a horses tail."

            "If she were still around, we'd have a hundred Drifter gangs on us wherever we landed." Jet stated.

            "But we'd be able to get them all out in a single missile strike! BANG! BOOM!" Gallows pounded one fist into the other, creating emphasis.

            "It would be easy then, wouldn't it? Of coarse then they would be dead and we'd have an even bigger bounty on us, if possible." Clive replied.

            "…Forgot about that. Besides, without sandcraft, getting to South Fire Mountain would kinda be hard…" Gallows rubbed the back of his neck.

            "So…" Virginia tried to initiate conversation.

            "So…" Clive tried as well.

            "How's our cash reserve looking?" Jet asked.

            Virginia dived into her item sack, looking for her Gella purse. She retrieved the small, purple pouch and so carefully opened it. She was on a horse after all. A disappointing look came into her blue eyes. She then smiled again, an idea popping into her head. "We need to take a job."

            "That's sounds promising." Jet retorted, oozing with sarcasm.

            Clive raised an eyebrow. "Take a job? In our current situation?"

            "Costumes!" Virginia and Gallows both seemed to have the same idea, expressing it in audio at the same time.

            "Oh come on! We haven't have any fun in such a long time!" Virginia pleaded.

            Clive looked to Jet, seeking some kind of answer from the supposed 'Wanted expert'. Jet shook his head disapprovingly.

            "I don't think fun is a major issue when there's a warrant on your head…" Clive pointed out.

            "Lets vote. I for one say we do it!" Gallows raised a hand.

            "And I second it. I mean, where else are you going to get money?" Virginia raised her right hand.

            Clive let out a sigh. "You do have a point. Claiborne should have a couple of lists…" The sniper put up a hand. "…As long as we get to Humphrey's Peak soon."

            The three looked to Jet, expecting an answer. Jet didn't like where this was going. 

"Well Jet, what say you?" Virginia asked.

"Not like it matters anyways." Gallows chuckled.

Jet shook his head. "Where are you getting the disguises?"

Virginia placed a finger to he chin as she looked to the sky, thinking up an answer. Before long one struck her. "Clive, take out a blanket from your horses pack."

Clive turned his torso around to the rear of the horse, where the blankets had been rolled up and strapped up. Carefully, he pulled out a nice blue blanket.

"Good, now we need to cut a hole in it!" Virginia giggled.

"Whoa!" Gallows shouted. His horse stopped suddenly, causing Gallows to lose his balance and smack head first into the horse's neck. The other three stopped their horses to see what the matter was. Spitting horse mane out of his mouth, Gallows straightened up. "I didn't mean that whoa…" The horse whinnied in return.

"What's wrong Gallows?" Clive asked.

"We can't just be cutting up someone's blanket! You do realize how cold it gets at night out here in the wilderness, don'tcha?" Gallows answered.

"Don't worry Gal. With the money we should make, we can always buy another one! I'm pretty sure Clive would let whoever owns this blanket borrow his coat. By the way, whose blanket is this?" Virginia grinned.

"That would be mine." Clive replied.

"Well it's a good thing you have that coat, eh Clive?" Gallows stated.

"Yes it would seem so. Of coarse, I may need to borrow your waist coat Gallows." Clive said. Gallows frowned.

"Alright!" Virginia finished cutting a hole out of the blanket. "Now someone can wear this as a poncho! I'll also cut out a mustache and side burns! Hee hee." Virginia giggled.

"So I'm guessing only one of us is going in…" Clive deducted.

"And that one isn't Virginia." Jet added.

"Um Virginia, how convincing is a blue moustache and side burns going to be?" Gallows asked.

Virginia had thought up an answer to this one. "Go in at night. The saloon is dark anyways, at least I remember it being, unless Mileux redecorated…"

"So, which of us wants to volunteer?" Clive said with a smile on his face. Neither of the two remaining men stirred.

"What's wrong with you doing it? You're the smooth talker." Gallows asked Clive.

"It is my blanket. I think that asks enough out of my sacrifice." Clive replied.

"Don't look at me. I don't look the part." Jet said.

Gallows sighed. "…Shit…"

"Oh come on!" Virginia gave Gallows a pat on the back. "It'll be fun. Now lets get going. Heeya!" Virginia smacked the reigns, causing her snow white horse to gallop into the wasteland. The other three did as well, not wanting to be left behind with a plan as dumb as this.

** *

A large man in a bright orange poncho and small tanned cowhide hat leaned against the Little Twister ARMS shop. His hat was tilted over his face, revealing nothing, but anyone in Little Twister could point out that it could be none other than Cormano. A crow cawed as it flitted onto Cormano's scarecrow structure. Without a moment's hesitation, Cormano snatched the black bird in his masculine hand.

"Well well. What do we have here? A little birdy? How sweet. Heh heh heh." Cormano mumbled. "How would you like to become the Kraken's next meal?"

"What the hell are you doing Cormano?" Came the all too familiar voice of Ian, a tall man dressed in a long manila trench coat with a ten-gallon hat on his head. Ian strolled down the street, his black gloves near his six-shooter ARMS.

Cormano raised the tip of his hat. "Waiting for you. Now what information you got for me?"

Ian outstretched one hand, making sure he was silent about it. Cormano mumbled something as he realized about pay. He quickly stuffed Ian's hand with a small pouch of what was presumably Gella. Ian smiled and placed the bag in his coat. "All right Cormano you old dog, here's the run down. Word is the Dooby Gang is out near The Unclean Mark finishing up some business. The Abondues brothers are digging through the Caging Tower. The Geros twins are hanging out in Laxisland. The Shroedinger Gang are inspecting what's-his-name's place… Gob's Hideout! And, for the amount you paid this is the last bit I can give you. The Sierra Gang has been spotted… somewhere." Ian grinned maliciously with his last word.

Cormano raised an eyebrow and dropped the crow, which hastily flew off in a scurry. "The Sierra Gang?"

Ian outstretched his palm once more, keeping his mouth shut. Cormano growled as he handed Ian an amount of unbagged Gella. Ian stuffed the paper bills into his pocket and continued. "Aye, the Sierra Gang. Word had it they disappeared after a confrontation with my old master Janus Cascade and his gang out near Ballack Rise. Not a more dangerous group of Drifters have been seen since. Word has it though that they're back and asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" Cormano asked interested.

Ian stuck out his hand again, awaiting payment. But this time Cormano wasn't so giving. Faster than a bolt of lightning, Cormano grabbed the hand and flipped Ian around so that Cormano had his hand behind his back. Ian was visibly in pain.

"I asked, what kind of questions?" Cormano breathed into Ian's ear.

"They-They want to know about… the Maxwell Gang." Ian bit his lip.

"Really now. We can't be havin' that now can we?" Cormano said bitterly sweet. "Now what do you know about the Maxwell gang?" Cormano pulled tighter on Ian's arm.

"Aah! N-nothing! They haven't been seen since the Ark of Destiny two months back! I swear!" Ian gulped.

"Really now? Dario! Romero! Get yer asses out here!" Cormano shouted.

The ARMS shop door opened and out slid Dario and Romero, both a nervous wreck.

"Now tell this man wot yous told me aboot the Maxwell gang." Cormano demanded.

Dario took off his hat and placed it over his chest. "W-we've seen 'em all right. They was right here just this mornin'! Defended a lil' girl from two other fellers!"

"That's right! Chased us- I mean them fellers- out of town!" Romero added.

"You here that Ian? Right here in Little Twister! And yer supposed to know aboot everything that happens here, arn'tcha?" Cormano said.

"Your friends must be lying! I do know about everything that goes down here!" Ian was received by an even sharper pulling of the arm

"Well we're going to take a precautionary measure then. We don't want no twenty-six million Gella going to the Sierra Gang when we can have it! That's why yer all coming wit' me!" Cormano ordered.

"No way! They were the ones that took out Janus! We're no match for them!" Romero waved his hands in protest.

"Romero's right! Can't get us after them!" Dario agreed.

Cormano pulled out his ARM, which resembled one of Virginia's, except it had an incredibly long barrel. "Oh really then? Then you won't mind me shooting you in the back as you run? Yer all coming with me if ya like it or not! If this works you'll each get ten thousand Gella and I'll have me the rest! Take that or take being shot if ye don't!"

"I don't think ten thousand is a fair piece, Cormano." Ian grinned. Cormano just pulled his arm even farther.

"D-Don't shoot!" Dario cried. "We're in!"

"And we'll take ten thousand apiece too!" Romero added.

"I guess I'll take money over being shot as well." Ian grunted.

"Excellent. Now get yer equipment. They couldn't have gone far." Cormano let go of Ian's arm.


	3. Claibourne's Uppercrust

As the sun began to set behind the mesas to the west, Virginia and co., proclaimed the infamous 'Maxwell Gang', began to arrive on the outskirts of the settlement of Claiborne, a full days ride from Little Twister. The comforting palms of dusk had begun to block the desert sun's rays from Filgaia, instantly cooling the sand coated surface. The shadows of the various dried out scrub lengthened, calling to the lizards and other small animals to come out. It was also a beckoning for the monstrous aberrations that roamed these lands. Claiborne was one of the few settlements that didn't have too much of a problem with night stalkers, due to the fact that it was located within the heart of the middle continent, providing all sorts of sub-savanna grass species for the animals to feed off. It was also a favorite for the horses.

"Whoa!" Virginia commanded her ivory horse to a halt. The other riders did the same.

"Are you sure it's dark enough yet, Virginia?" Clive inquired.

Virginia studied the mid-shin height grasses for a moment, doing some sort of mathematical calculation in her head. After a few scrutinizing moments and twisted facial expressions, Virginia came to. "I'm… pretty sure. Oh come on! I don't think Mileux is the type to turn us in. We did kind of save her life you know."

"It's not Mileux I'm worried about…" Clive pondered, obviously worried.

"I told you the whole idea was ludicrous." Jet mumbled.

Gallows placed the blue poncho over his head and took the mustache from Virginia. "I may have been opposed to it before, but now I'm getting an adrenaline rush guys. I can handle it!"

Clive eyed the handlebar mustache with a bit of confusion. "You sure you can handle this one? Need some tips on how to talk properly?"

Gallows looked insulted. "Psht! I don't need advice on how to talk! I can perfectly well ask for a job, thank you very much!" Gallows donned the mustache and smiled. "You are looking at a professional actor!"

Virginia laughed at the sight. "Heehee. I wish I could do this Gallows! You might want to put a hat on with those side burns!"

Clive put a hand to his chin in thought. "A bowling hat would look good with the look you're trying to create. Yes, it would create some kind of hideous mutation between my late professor and, well, you. Here, put my coat on for measure." Clive handed Gallows the red, long coat. Gallows grinned.

"Well then, I'm off!" Gallows pulled the coat to make a tight fit.

The remaining three watched him walk into town across the grass beds. The sun had vanished, leaving only the towns lights to create visibility. Virginia was trying to contain her laughter as Clive and Jet looked worried. Gallows was a small silhouette on the horizon when Jet could take it no longer.

"That's it. I'm going after him!" Jet picked himself and the Airget-lamh up and started towards Claiborne.

Clive immediately got up from resting in the grasses. "Wait Jet! You just can't waltz right on in!"

Jet turned around. "I'm not going to sit here while Gallows busts us all out in the open."

"You'll need a disguise as well. Yet we can't afford to shred up any more blankets…" Clive glanced around till he saw Virginia rolling on the grass with laughter, tears in her eyes. "Virginia?"

Virginia was too busy laughing to comply.

"VIRGINIA!" Clive roared. A couple killdeer flew off into the night sky, disturbed by the sound. The four horses looked to the tall green haired man.

"Hee hee hee… Oh what is it Clive?" Virginia wiped her eyes.

"Virginia, what are you wearing under your dress?" Clive pondered.

Virginia stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?!"

"No, no, no. You got me all wrong. I can see you're wearing some kind of black material underneath. Jet needs a disguise in order to keep an eye on Gallows. It seems he and I both share the same fear."

Jet backed one step away from Clive. "Whoa there. I ain't putting on a dress!"

Virginia's frown turned upside down as she thought about it. "I have an under dress. It's not suitable for running around in public with, but Jet just needs the outer layer, and maybe a bonnet."

"Good. And he can wear my glasses. It will prevent anyone from seeing his eyes and prevent me from seeing anything while you're 'indecent'." Clive said.

"You guys are nuts if your thinking I'm gonna put that on! There's no way I'm going to wear Virginia's dress!" Jet waved his hands in protest. Clive and Virginia just looked at him, a twinkle in their eyes.

** *

"I can't believe I'm wearing Virginia's dress…" Jet mumbled as he strode through the dirt streets of Claiborne. Claiborne was a town of horse breeders, so it was always full of gamblers waiting for the next good horse race. The fact that the savanna out there kept away meat eating monsters made it good for horses. These gamblers were not of the same stock as the Little Twister variety. They were honest, decent folk. (Most were filthy rich and came for merely a little fun. It was this or watch the blood sport in Gunner's Heaven.) The various lanterns hanging from the roofs of the well-built and decorated houses gave the dark town a kind of carnival feeling. A horse race must be going on tonight. That would explain the groups of people walking through the streets this late. After a bit of walking with Jet's version of a lady's elegance and charm (Which, needless to say, was pretty bad.) he managed to find the badly disguised Gallows chatting away with a group of land owning rich folk on the well-lit front porch of the Hose Theft Saloon. Jet crept over to the nearby water trough and crouched, trying to ease drop on the conversation. Maybe Gallows was doing his job after all…

"So my friend Mr. Carradiney, which of that bastard Dessinsey's horses have you bet on for tonight's grand show?" A tall man in an expensive waistcoat, monocle, and white handlebar mustache asked Gallows. The various men of other phenotypes but of the same wealth chuckled at the man's attempt at a joke.

"Well my good chum, err… what was your name?" Gallows asked in his normal voice.

"Never heard of me? Longshanks. Todd Longshanks. Owner of thirty percent of Humphrey's Peak." The man replied with a bit of emphasis in his voice.

"Thirty percent! You're looking at the owner of ninety-nine percent of Baskar Colony, my friend. Have so much money I have to get rid of some of it just to fit in my mansion up in Baskar Colony." Gallows boasted.

"I wasn't aware that anyone one could own Baskar land. Thought it was just for the mystical Elws." Another man pointed out. The group again chuckled at another sad attempt at humor.

"You know, one of those Maxwell Drifters is from Baskar Colony! The most dangerous one from what I hear." Gallows bragged.

"You mean the very same Maxwell Gang that's worth twenty-six million Gella? Good heavens! I wouldn't want to know if one of those heathens walked around my land!" A wealthy woman gasped.

"Oh it's true! They say that Gallows Carradine took out twenty -no- fifty –wait!- a hundred men by himself!" Gallows grinned.

Jet slapped his own face. "Idiot. What the hell are you doing?!"

Suddenly a horses muzzle breathed on the back of his neck. Jet turned around to see a familiar man drop off his horse and come towards him. Of all people, it had to be Pike. Jet quickly turned his face back to the water trough, trying to mask his identity.

Pike placed his hand on Jet's purple shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am. Are you alright?"

"Yes-" Jet said in his normal voice. He quickly realized this and coughed; now imitating a woman to the best of his ability. "Ah, yes, yes ah am! Ah just lost mah glasses. Oops! Well in tar nation! There they ah! Ah guess ah'll just put them on and go mah way." Jet quickly stood up and tried to walk away but Pike had his hand on his shoulder again.

"If you're lost ma'am, I can take you to whereve you like? Are you going to the races?" Pike offered. Jet was fuming underneath the purple bonnet.

"No thanks sah, but thank yah anyways. Ah was jus' headin home now. Feelin' a bit woozy. Teehee!" Jet kept his face away from Pike.

"Are you sure ma'am? I could walk you home if you like." Pike blushed.

"LOOK! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ALL RIGHT?!" Jet roared. "…Uh… oops, teehee. Mah HUSBAND is ova ther. Ah'll jus' go and git him now!" Jet than ran as fast as he could to the wealthy gossipers, breaking into right next o the grinning like a fool Gallows.

"Oh hello der honey. Lets go in and get our room before too late." Jet then elbowed Gallows in the ribs rather hard. Gallows lost a bit of air before recovering a 'yes ma'am'. The two walked inside. The saloon was busy as well, with Mileux running a thousand jobs at once. But Jet nor Gallows seemed to care as the lady in purple dragged the large land owner through the building, out the outside door, and into the out house. Jet slammed the door. It was dark, cramped, and extremely smelly. But Jet was way too angry to have any concern for it.

"What the hell are you doing Gallows?! You're supposed to be getting us a job!" Jet screamed.

"Hey! I know that voice! Jet! What are you doing in a dress?" Gallows asked.

"Keeping an eye on you! How long have you been gossipin' with them fat cats out there?"

"You know, you look kind of cute with a dress on…" Gallows chuckled.

"Forget the dress! Did you at least get any information?"

"…Well, I guess. They say the only horses in the races are Dessinsey's. You get good money if you enter in and win."

"Great!" Jet fumed. "Now I know you're a first class moron! Let's get out of this shit bucket and get a job!" Jet was about to open the door when some men started to drift by.

"Seen any sign of them yet?" Ian stepped into the crescent shaped view. Jet put his finger up to his lips.

"Not a trace. But these are the guys that killed the boss Janus! They're super good at what they do!" Romero came into view.

"For the last time, Janus was struck by lightning! The only things these Drifters have done is kill Lamium. Believe me, I'd know!" Ian ordered.

"Think we should ask around?" Dario entered the scene.

"No. If you do, that way someone will know we're looking for them. It's bad luck for another Drifter Gang to know what you're doing…" Ian said.

"Hmph! Some Gang we are! We're only in this cus' Cormano'll shoot us in the back!" Dario replied.

"Try to think of the money instead. It's a lot better at motivating. Go and check the horse races. I'll check the ARMS shop area." Ian ordered.

And with that the three disbanded. After a few minutes, Jet silently opened the door. Gallows plopped out after him, one side burn barely hanging on. Jet turned to Gallows.

"Hurry up and get a job. I'll go warn the others." Jet whispered. Gallows nodded.

The two split paths.


	4. A Different Kind of Race

The festivities of the night's horserace were just beginning, drawing all the crowds to Claiborne's make shift race coarse. Wooden benches were promptly built a little bit out of town, the opposite way of Virginia and Clive. The crowds were filling up the bleachers, watching the horses file into the grassy field. The race was about to begin.

But another kind of race was beginning.

Jet, inside the dress of Virginia Maxwell, starting bobbing to and fro, trying to get to the outside of the attention. The flow was going the opposite way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ian walking through the crowd, his face turning in every direction, obviously searching for somebody. Ian would recognize him if he got close enough. Now was the only time to get moving, while crowd was opposing Ian's path of movement. Jet started foreword at a faster pace.

An ARMS shot rang into the night air. The horses immediately started to run, all manned by their respective jockeys.

Ian caught sight of the purple dress running from view. He narrowed his eyes. "Suspicious…" He murmured to himself. Ian began to push through the crowd as fast as he could, shoving people to the left and to the right, trying to catch up to this mysterious woman.

Jet couldn't see a thing behind him with the bonnet on and the glasses didn't help much either. He could tell someone was after him though. It didn't take a genius to figure out all that. His rouse at being inconspicuous had backfired.

"Hey!" Ian shouted, hoping that somehow on Filgaia it would work. "Hey lady! Come here!"

Jet immediately recognized the voice as Ian. He gritted his teeth. He could feel himself reaching for the Airget-lamh. "Bad idea Jet. One shot and you'll attract more attention that Roykman's Wild West show." Jet whispered to himself.

Jet found a back alley. It was poorly lit and long abandoned. Jet smiled and ducked in. What he found in there wasn't very promising though. The alley's artifacts consisted of a broken wagon wheel and some forgotten barrels. There wouldn't be much time before the manila trench coat came dashing in guns blazing. There was only one thing to do…

** *

Gallows appeared inside the Horse theft saloon through the back door, straightening Clive's jacket and attempting to fix his artificial facial hair. Regaining his 'regal' composure, Gallows walked through the groups of card players, trying to blend in. After a pat on the back to a complete stranger and a hand shake to a man Gallows had never seen before, the Baskar approached Mileux at the front desk. A couple of other large, well built men were standing near the tavern keeper, trying their best in a pathetic wooing procedure. Gallows tipped his bowling hat and stepped up to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, but uh…um… err…" Gallows lost his concrete disguise. The situation had made him nervous. And Gallows was never any good at anything while nervous. "But uh… eh… Do… you have any available job listings for a drifter?" Gallows checked behind him. The couple of men laughed at the stuttering fool.

"Yes I do. Can I get your name sir?" Mileux smiled while pushing a man back from behind the desk.

"Well it certainly isn't Gallows Carradine if you're thinking that! Ha ha ha ha!" Gallows slapped the desk. He was sweating bullets. "B-but seriously… it's… Mr. Eastwood."

"Alright Mr. Eastwood. I have a list right here, do you wish me to read them to you?" Mileux asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Gallows wiped his forehead.

"Dessinsey is looking for a new light weight jockey for his horse Annabell. Rewards price is one thousand Gella plus thirty percent of all winnings." Mileux read off. "Continue?"

"Err yes please. Hopefully you have something that happens to be…uh… outside Claiborne…" Gallows persuaded.

"Alright Mr. Eastwood, let me find one… Ah! Here we go. Dessinsey is asking any brave Drifter to exterminate a mysterious creature who's been killing his stock of horses to the north of here. Reward price is one thousand five hundred Gella-"

"Taken!" Gallows slammed the front desk again. "Now where do I sign?"

Mileux pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. "Here you go. And if possible, get a photograph taken of the beast."

Gallows scribbled down his name, not Mr. Eastwood, and immediately tipped his hat. "Thank you ma'am. Now I'll be taking my leave." Gallows turned around to stare Cormano right in the eye. Gallows nearly jumped out of his skin. Cormano eyed him viciously.

"If yer done, get outa my way, land owner!" Cormano hissed.

Gallows was only too happy to comply. He silently slid away from the line and out the door. Cormano stepped up to Mileux, throwing one of the wooers off the desk.

"Have you seen any one of these men tonight?" Cormano held up a copy of the Wanted paper, showcasing Virginia, Clive, Jet, and Gallows pictures and names.

Mileux looked at the paper than back at the form Gallows had just filled out. Sure enough, there was the exact same name, Gallows Carradine. Mileux eyes went wide for a moment. She then silently slipped the paper under the desk replied. "No sir. I haven't seen any of those men around these parts. Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers to attend to."

Cormano had a bit of a sneer upon his face. Rolling up the sheet of paper, Cormano left the saloon.

** *

Ian stumbled into the dark alley, kicking up dust with every step he took. The tell tale signs of a man running through here were as evident as broad daylight. Yet Ian didn't see anybody. Smiling, Ian kicked over a barrel. Nothing in it except old dust. He threw over the wagon wheel next, only to find the space was vacant.

"If you come out now, I'll go easy on ya…" Ian spoke. No answer came to him. He scratched his head and kicked over the remaining barrel, expecting to claim the prize. Unfortunately there was nothing there. Ian spit onto the ground and kicked some dirt over it. Thinking, he glanced towards the star lit heavens. "Hello… what's this?" Ian murmured. On the roof, one shingle was out of place. "He's on the roof!"

Jet was running from rooftop to rooftop, leaping between buildings with defiance for gravity.  The town limit was coming up. He grinned. This should give that fool the slip. The crowds below didn't bother to look up at the flying man in a dress, not even knowing he existed. Jet took comfort in all of this. The end was coming right up!

BANG! BANG! BANG! Ian was on the first roof, firing both of his twin six shooters. Jet tore off the bonnet and faced behind him, seeing the two ARMS blaze into the night. Jet ripped out the Airget-lamh from underneath the dress, aiming the machine gun at Ian.

"Shit!" Ian spat. He quickly dived and rolled off the roof, out of harms way. Jet didn't have to fire a single bullet.

He was now upon the last rooftop. He flipped backwards off the shingles and down on the street, causing a bit of shock from the general public. Jet than ran off out of Claiborne and into the desert night.

** *

Jet arrived near Virginia and Clive's position not too long after the firing incident. Panting for breath, Jet took off the dress in a hasty manner.

"Did you like wearing my dress Jet?" Virginia chuckled.

Jet held up his hand, indicating silence be held. After a moment he straightened up, his lavender eyes tense. "We got trouble."

Clive, in his yellow sleeveless vest and a black short-sleeved button up shirt beneath, inquired, "How so?"

"Drifters here are after us, and they know we're here." Jet answered.

"Did Gallows get the job?" Virginia asked.

Jet shook his head. "He should be getting it now. I just hope his blabber mouth doesn't get us all caught."

Virginia donned the dress once again as Clive added his glasses to his normal attire. The two looked to each other, not knowing what to do.

"Should we wait here for Gallows?" Virginia asked.

"We cannot just leave him. He is one of the team!" Clive assumed.

"The lucky Drifters after us today happen to be none other than Cormano. It seems he's got a knife to the backs of his other Drifter pals, Ian, Dario, and Romero." Jet explained.

"Dario and Romero are no problem. It's Ian and Cormano that seem like a threat." Virginia said.

"They're firing on us, I say we fire back. My trigger finger's getting itchy." Jet complained.

"No Jet. Remember? We vowed not to fire upon another human again. I'm not about to break my word. After all, if your word is of no use than neither are you." Clive put forth.

"Whatever." Jet crossed his arms.

Suddenly Gallows came running down the path, his costume falling to pieces. The three looked to see him. Gallows immediately threw off the disguise and jumped on his horse. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"

Virginia looked to him. "What about the job?!"

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of! I'll explain on the way!" Gallows cried.

"Which way?" Clive asked as he mounted his horse.

"North!" Gallows demanded.

"North it is! Heeya!" Virginia's horse whinnied and ran through the darkness.

"You know, she's got to learn the wait for the rest of us." Clive said. He then noticed he was the only one left. "Guys?" Clive sighed. "Heeya!" And his horse ran after them as well…

** *

"So what's the job?" Virginia asked. It was much later, by at least five or six hours northwards. The four lay in their blankets in the grass beds. Well, Clive didn't have a blanket, but he had his coat and Gallows' waistcoat.

"Hmm?" Gallows replied, more than half asleep.

"What's the job?" Virginia turned from staring at the brilliant stars to face Gallows.

"Oh be hagta geat sobe monshta anm taje his pictha." Gallows murmured, turning the other way.

"You might as well quit Virginia. You're not going to get anything out of the lunkhead until morning." Jet said. He, too, was facing the shining stars above. Clive was well asleep, and Gallows probably just fell into a deep slumber.

"Oh…" Virginia replied. "…Hey Jet. Can you sleep?"

"Not with you talking to me." Jet responded.

"Oh… Hey Jet?"

"Yea?"

"…It's nothing…" Virginia faced the stars again, watching them twinkle in the infinite darkness above. "Good night Jet."

"Night Virginia."


	5. To Take a Photograph

Clive arose from the grass bed, stretching his arms and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses upon his nose. The sun was near it's zenith; Clive speculated it to be somewhere around eleven o' clock in the morning. He glanced around, noticing the other three members where asleep still. He smiled and walked through the grasses, listening to the morning insect's chirp. A slight breeze blew in, causing the grasses to rustle. But yet Clive didn't feel the breeze. Raising an eyebrow, Clive turned in all directions, trying to pin point the cause of this phenomena. His light of sight brought him back to Virginia, where an intruder had secured a position in the circle. A wild peccary had meandered into the sleeping girl's inventory sack and had its snout inside, searching for the delicacies known as heal berries. Clive immediately fretted. If the peccary ate all of the berries, there would be nothing to help aid them if they were to become injured. Clive began running through the grass towards the large hairy pig, waving his enormous sniper and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Get away from there you cretin!"

The peccary dragged its head out of the sack, berry juice oozing from its hog lips. Virginia woke up to see the pig's snout right in front of hers. She immediately screamed. The peccary squealed in alarm and backed off, just in time for Clive to arrive waving his arms like a maniac. Of coarse, Virginia's scream didn't go unnoticed. Gallows and Jet woke up to a start, jolted awake by Virginia's distress. Gallows began to laugh uncontrollably for some strange reason as Clive chased the peccary in circles around the dry yellow grass. Jet simply pulled out the airget-lamh from underneath his blanket and fired…

** *

The four were sitting near a controlled fire inside a rock ring, enjoying some fresh bacon. The insects were still chirping and the sky was still blue. Clive offered water from his canteen to everyone as Virginia tried her best to make some kind of juice from her assortment of fruits and berries.

Virginia looked to Gallows from her drink concocting. "Hey Gal, this is some good bacon! I didn't know you could cook."

Gallows grinned as he watched the bacon simmer in its own fat. "I can cook a mighty breakfast when equipped with the proper materials. We're just lucky that Jet had no sense of mortality when he fired upon this pig."

"It's a desert pig. You'll get over it." Jet said as he took a small swig from Clive's canteen.

"Well then Gallows, we should make sure to get some breakfast ware for you from now on." Clive said as he finished his first helping. "I haven't had breakfast this good in a long long time."

"Didn't Catherine make you breakfast Clive?" Virginia asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Don't tell her I said this, but Catherine cannot cook to save her life. The only thing she doesn't seem to burn is celery… which is good now because Kaitlyn has learned to eat celery. I've been urging her to eat it because it's the only thing I'll eat without hesitation if Catherine's cooking." Clive laughed.

"That's just wrong Clive." Virginia playfully shoved Clive's shoulder.

"Why don't you just get a cook? You seem wealthy enough." Gallows advised.

"It would hurt Catherine's self esteem. She believes she's the best cook in the world, mostly because of what I've been telling her for the last eight years." Clive said.

"Sounds like you have a problem to me." Jet said as he tried some of the bacon.

"You like the bacon?" Gallows asked Jet.

Jet shrugged as he munched.

"Savor the taste well Jet Enduro. If you gotta make memories, let my fine bacon be one of them!" Gallows ordered.

"So Gallows, what's the job you got last night?" Virginia asked.

Gallows took the bacon strips off the fire and onto a piece of parchment lying on the grass near him. He put a new set of pork onto the pan and set to work creating more of his world famous bacon. "Some monster is out here killin' Dessinsey's horse stock. We have to finish it off…"

"Doesn't sound so hard…" Jet commented.

"And we have to take his photograph…" Gallows finished.

"No one here has a camera Gallows. Those things are huge and expensive." Clive answered.

"Oops…" Gallows stated.

"We borrow someone's. With the horse races and all around here, there has to be a photographer in every crowd." Jet said.

"So we just gotta find a photographer! This'll be great! I've never used a camera before. I heard they could blind people or explode!" Virginia giggled.

Clive scratched his head. "Not entirely true… but close enough. With Cormano and Ian in Claiborne, I don't suggest going back there." Clive said.

"I'm not wearing a disguise again. Didn't seem to work too well." Gallows moaned.

"You guys obviously don't know anything." Jet stood up.

"And you do?" Gallows inquired.

"I know enough that every train station has at least one camera in case any famous people came by. We'll just steal the trainstations'." Jet replied.

"Steal? We can't do that, that's wrong. …However, we can temporarily borrow without permission." Virginia said.

"So it's to Westwood from here?" Clive asked.

"That's where I'd go." Jet answered.

"All right! Let's go!" Virginia stood up. "Oh, drink these! I've been making them all morning!" Virginia offered several once whiskey glasses but now juice glasses to her teammates.

"Bottoms up." Clive said. He and Gallows took a swig while Jet inspected the glass carefully. After a moment or two, Clive and Gallows immediately spit the contents out on to the ground. Virginia looked offended.

"I think the peccary got some of its snout mucus onto the berries you used." Clive gagged.

"I think you need to spend more time practicing…" Gallows took a piece of bacon and rubbed his tongue with it.

Jet turned the glass upside down, dumping the contents. "Let's go."

Virginia collected the glasses and stuffed them into her sack. "All right."

"Hold on a minute!" Gallows interrupted while the rest were preparing to get their things together. "What about this bacon?!"

The three jumped on to their respective horses. "Wrap it up." Clive answered.

"Wrap it up he says. Meat that's not eaten right away goes bad you know." Gallows mumbled as he took a parchment and wrapped up the bacon slices, leaving the rest of the butchered peccary in the grass.

** *

Westwood train station was a quarter day's ride west from Claiborne. Add in the fact that the Drifter Gang had ventured several hours northward from Claiborne and that it was noon when they left states that it was rather late in the afternoon when they arrived at the train station. By Clive's calculations, it was somewhere around six o' clock. This was confirmed when they saw the clock above the train landing. There were no trains here at the moment, and no souls to board them. The only figure was the mysterious Rick, who was standing near the train landing, challenging his mind with a rubix cube. The train station was one large building, housing what would have been trains and people. A small wooden shack with a bench in front of it that lied next to the entrance. There was a bright orange door with the sign 'Staff Only'.

"Bingo!" Virginia smiled as she looked around a metal support beam.

"You see the camera?" Gallows asked. Gallows and Clive were down the tracks a bit, careful to not allow Rick the ticket seller see them. It would only take two people to do this job, and the smallest were chosen.

Jet turned from the pole back to them with a finger to his lips. He then looked to Virginia. "He's too busy with that thing to notice us. I'll run across to the door. You stay here."

Virginia put her hands on her hips. "Now how come you get to have all the fun all the time! How about you create a diversion and I run in and get the camera!"

Jet rolled his eyes. "How about we just got back to the Ark of Destiny and throw ourselves at them?!"

"Jet, you can't do everything by yourself all the time! That's what being a team is about! Now go kick over a crate or something!"

Jet could see that there was no point in arguing with her. Once she had her mind set, she wasn't going to change. It was reckless determination, something Jet found as an admirable trait. Jet sighed. He glanced over to Rick, who was still absorbed into cracking the mysterious code of rubix. Taking out the airget-lamh, he aimed it at steam pipe that was hanging over the rails. With a noisy blast, Jet managed to puncture several holes inside the pipe, releasing steam in a hot curtain over the rails.

Rick leaped into the air with surprise. Frantically running nilly-dilly about the end of the train landing, Rick created a pitiful sight. "Holy shit! What the hell's goin on! My train station!"

Virginia glanced to Jet with a look that spelled out danger. Jet shrugged. "Hey, you wanted a diversion."

Virginia exhaled and poised herself for the run. Rick was too busy looking the other way. She smiled. In one fast dash, she made it to the orange door. As she turned the handle, she heard the ominous click and the vibration of the knob hitting something it shouldn't. Locked! The hissing of the steam was incredibly loud, striking in the higher decibels. Virginia took out the Bantorain 93R and blasted off the handle. The door swung upon with a well-placed kick. It was a small office, mainly filled with file cabinets and a desk. Leaning in the dark corner was a large camera, with a tripod and everything!

"That's it! Perfect!" Virginia said excitedly. She ran over to the camera and picked it up by the tripod's legs. It certainly was heavier than she expected it to be. She then glanced out the door. Rick was coming right for the office!

Jet could see Rock approaching. There was seemingly nothing he could do to stop his discovery Jet's trigger finger was itching badly.

Virginia propped herself against the wall, making sure so Rick wouldn't see her until he walked in and turned around. The camera wouldn't allow it to be so easy. She sighed. Was there nothing she could do? Rick then walked in, saying random things in such a frantic rush. He reached for the radio until he noticed the camera was missing. He then turned around to see Virginia inching for the door.

"Hey! You can't take that!" Rick shouted.

"So sorry!" Virginia apologized in advance as she swung the camera full force, striking Rick in the head. He went out cold without a hitch, lying on the floor next to several papers. Virginia then ran out the door and to Jet.

"Here Jet, you take it!" Virginia gave Jet the camera.

Jet looked at Virginia awkwardly. "What did you do to get out of there?"

"Oh, I-I knocked him out with the camera. C'mon, let's go!" Virginia replied. She then ran off towards Clive and Gallows.

Jet looked at the camera, surprised. "Would have never thought of using this thing as a weapon…" He then rejoined the other three with the camera. Virginia and Jet leaped upon their horses.

"Heeya!" Virginia cried out. Her horse led the pack of raiders out of Westwood and into the grassland.

"You guys did get film and a bulb for this thing, right?" Clive asked as they rode away from the setting sun.

"I certainly hope so!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Tomorrow we go monster hunting!" Gallows grinned. "I just hope it's a small monster!"


	6. Nighttime Talent Show

Night had betaken the adventurous group once more, allowing them time to relax in the cool twilight breezes. The stars were coming out as the darkness prevailed, the moon slowly rising into view, and the crickets began to chirp to their lovers. Virginia, Clive, Gallows, and Jet were in their various positions around a stone circle. Gallows had taken it as his job to start the campfire. Their position was only a few hours short of where they were the previous night, but this didn't seem to bother the Drifter gang. Out here in the wilds, you don't have to hide from anybody, for there is no body is hide from. Gallows struck the flint over the carefully chosen dried brush with his other chunk of flint. Sparks dove from the mineral and into a warm and comfortable bed of dried savanna grass, igniting a small flame in the process. Gallows blew in the fire to help it grow and mature. Virginia watched it with a bit of amazement, even though she had done it quite a few times herself. Clive was jotting down some unknown specifics in his red notebook he always carried, and Jet was leaning against his curled up blanket, whittling a figure from a piece of soap.

"You seem to know a lot about living in the wilderness Gallows. Why does Halle call you an idiot all the time?" Virginia asked.

"Because he is." Jet commented from whittling.

"Jet! That was just rude!" Virginia lectured.

"Agreed." Clive said without lifting his nose from his book.

Gallows shrugged. "You got me. Doesn't bother me though, I didn't want to be a Baskar priest anyway."

"I thought you changed your mind about that?" Virginia asked.

"I did, but then I realized what Shane was griping about the whole time. By becoming a priest or pillar, I'm stuck in Baskar forever. I couldn't roam Filgaia with you guys if I did that." Gallows placed his large hands over the fire to test the fire's strength.

"So Gallows? What gastronomical delight are you preparing for us tonight with all the meat you've so recently acquired? My stomach is empty." Clive rubbed his stomach.

Gallows grinned. "Oh I've gotta surprise for you guys! But in exchange for my cooking, someone's gotta provide entertainment!"

Virginia giggled. "I will!"

Gallows looked bored. "You've been providing your puppet shows every time we ask Ginny. Let someone else do it."

Jet took a swipe to the soap with his pocketknife. "Not me."

Clive flipped a page in his notebook and continued writing. "Well what do you have in mind?"

"Oh I dunno. How about a little song? You know any Clive?" Gallows stretched his arms over his shoulders.

Virginia clapped. "Oh I know lots!"

Clive put down his book and held his hand out for silence. "I don't think you've heard any of mine. They're made specifically for Kaitlyn. It's what I do on these long passes of time in the wilderness." Clive looked around. "I don't suppose any one has a guitar?"

"Do I look like the musical type?" Jet shrugged as he finished another feature on his soap model.

Gallows fished in his pack until he pulled out the miniature guitar that came with the Kramer Dolls. "Guitar ready."

"I warn you, this may lower your intelligence significantly." Clive cleared his throat. "And my singing isn't that grand…"

"Oh get on with it Clive!" Virginia laughed.

"All right then. Here it goes. Gallows, if you'll pass me your toy guitar?" Clive received the guitar from the all too eager Gallows. Clive plucked a chord to see if it was tuned correctly. After a nod, he strummed out a tune.

"~One evening as the sun went down  
And the jungle fires were burning,  
Down the track came a hobo hiking,  
And he said, "Boys, I'm not turning  
I'm headed for a land that's far away  
Besides the crystal fountains  
So come with me, we'll go and see  
The Big Rock Candy Mountains

In the Big Rock Candy Mountains,  
There's a land that's fair and bright,  
Where the handouts grow on bushes  
And you sleep out every night.  
Where the boxcars all are empty  
And the sun shines every day  
And the birds and the bees  
And the cigarette trees  
The lemonade springs  
Where the bluebird sings  
In the Big Rock Candy Mountains.

In the Big Rock Candy Mountains  
All the cops have wooden legs  
And the bulldogs all have rubber teeth  
And the hens lay soft-boiled eggs  
The farmers' trees are full of fruit  
And the barns are full of hay   
Oh I'm bound to go  
Where there ain't no snow  
Where the rain don't fall  
The winds don't blow  
In the Big Rock Candy Mountains.

In the Big Rock Candy Mountains  
You never change your socks  
And the little streams of alcohol  
Come trickling down the rocks  
The brakemen have to tip their hats   
And the railway bulls are blind  
There's a lake of stew  
And of whiskey too  
You can paddle all around it  
In a big canoe  
In the Big Rock Candy Mountains

In the Big Rock Candy Mountains,  
The jails are made of tin.  
And you can walk right out again,  
As soon as you are in.  
There ain't no short-handled shovels,  
No axes, saws nor picks,  
I'm bound to stay  
Where you sleep all day,  
Where they hung the jerk  
That invented work  
In the Big Rock Candy Mountains.

  
I'll see you all this coming fall  
In the Big Rock Candy Mountains.~"

Clive finished strumming the guitar and bowed, handing the miniature guitar back to Gallows. Virginia and Gallows clapped, whistling for an encore. Clive shook his head and protest. The fire was up and burning as a cook's fire should at this point.

"That was hilarious Clive! Did you make it up all by yourself?" Virginia demanded to know.

Clive opened his notebook again and passed it to Virginia. "Well, I get bored as I said. I have others in here if you'd like to see them."

Virginia gave the book back, shaking her head. "I'd much rather hear you sing them. You're a better singer than you think." Virginia glanced at Jet, who was admiring his finished product. "Well, what did you think Jet?"

Jet looked up, seeing three sets of eyes focused on him. "Well, it definitely was strange I'll give it that." Secretly, though, Jet liked the song. It gave him a weird, indescribable feeling.

"Well Clive, you get props. Jet didn't outright say your song sucked." Gallows laughed. Clive smiled embarrassed. 

"So Gal, what's the surprise dinner you said earlier?" Virginia asked.

Gallows took the strips of meat off the pan he had placed on the fire. They weren't quite done yet. "This morning's left over bacon. I told you it was a surprise!"

The three others seemed to moan in response. Gallows laughed and placed the pan over the flames once again.

Virginia looked over to Jet, noticing his soap bar creation. She edged herself closer to the reclining platinum haired desperado, kneeling right in front of his view of the fire. "Say Jet, what you got there?"

Jet immediately placed the soap bar idol into his stash. "Nothing."

            Virginia raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Jet! Please show me! I bet you're really good at whittling! Really!"

            "It's a talent of mine." Jet replied, not showing the figure.

            "C'mon! You've seen my puppet shows, heard Clive's singing, and tasted Gallows cooking! Now we want to see your talent!" She turned her head to the group. "Right guys?"

            She received a 'Sure' from Clive and an 'Uh huh' from Gallows. She turned back to Jet. "See? At least for me?"

            Jet reached into his pack. "Fine. If you want to see it that badly…" Jet pulled out the soap idol and handed it to Virginia, being extremely reckless with it. Virginia caught it and handled it with the utmost care. It was an almost precise scale model of Martina, down to her head gear. Virginia gasped in awe.

            "Wow… Jet this is amazing!" Virginia examined every aspect of the miniature.

            "It's nothing. I have better ones." Jet said as he pulled out a soap bar version of Leehalt.

            "Hey pass that over here!" Gallows ordered. Virginia looked to Jet, who nodded in return. Carefully, she handed Martina over to Clive with Gallows looking over his shoulder while cooking.

            "This is incredibly precise. You would have to have had Martina stand in the same position for hours to get this exact!" Clive said impressed.

            "Yea, that is pretty good." Gallows added.

            "Gees Jet. How'd you do this? We didn't stand and watch anybody for this long, especially Leehalt." Virginia looked at the Leehalt doll in the firelight.

            "I dunno. Suppose I have a good memory." Jet replied as if it didn't matter.

            "Pssht! Who needs a camera when we have Jet: The man with a photographic memory!" Gallows waved his hands in an arc to give emphasis.

            "Because you can't print out memories on a piece of paper." Jet told him.

            "If you have copies, you should sell these to people. People buy novelties like these all the time." Clive said as he handed Martina back to Virginia.

            "You can't sell these! They're like little memories embodied in soap!" Virginia grasped the Martina.

            "Clive's right. I could make a little extra cash off these…" Jet said.

            "Behold! An idea from another person Jet likes! This night is truly one of spectacles!" Gallows laughed.

            "You could offer to do people's portraits for them in soap. Like I said, people love that kind of thing, especially if it's about themselves." Clive explained.

            "Except that he's kind of wanted by about every Drifter out there." Virginia reminded everyone.

            "Forgot about that one. Hey look! Dinner's ready! Come eat everyone!" Gallows handed out the bacon.

            Virginia looked to the Martina doll. "You just can't sell a talent like this." She looked to Jet. "Who else you got in there?"

            Jet reached took the Leehalt back and placed it in his sack. "Maybe some other time…"


	7. The Horse Eater

Morning came all too soon for the Drifter Gang. The sun's rays sparkled upon the waves of amber grasses. The mesas were still dark and cool out in the distance. Virginia was the first to awake on this fine morning, sleepily stretching the sleep away. With a yawn, she took a swig from her canteen and tidied up. The insects were chirping and the soft breeze caused the grass to rustle. Strange cooing was heard, but Virginia deuced it was nothing more than a prairie chicken. A couple of larks could be heard as well, all contributing to the morning scene. Jet, Gallows, and Clive were still asleep. Well, Gallows pack was in her view of Gallows, but he was probably there. After a couple more moments of waking up, Virginia suddenly remembered Jet's pack from last night. She glanced at it. The green sack of unknown supplies sat under Jet's head, creating a pillow. As cute as Virginia found it, she found herself wanting-needing- to see what other dolls Jet had crafted. Was there a Virginia doll in there? That would have meant that Jet, who outwardly didn't give a rat's ass about anyone, would have spent time and dedication on her, completing it to perfection. The brunette glanced around, seeing if anyone had awoken. The coast was clear. She silently strode through the grasses, making her way to the bag. As he white gloves came to rest upon the lips of the bag, she stopped. She withdrew herself a couple of steps.

            "What am I doing? It took us all these months to gain Jet's trust, and I'm about to blow it wide open…" Virginia mumbled to herself. She walked over to her white horse and began to stroke its soft velvety muzzle. "I don't need to see if I'm in that bag right now. If Jet says later, maybe he meant today." The horse neighed in response. Virginia smiled. "That's what I like about horses. You're always good listeners. And you're cute, and pretty, and bright, and beautiful, and fast, and oh so adorable!"

            "Of coarse I'm all those things! You don't need to tell me what I already know!" A deep voice said. Virginia took a step back.

            "Y-you can talk?!" Virginia asked shock.

            "Why not? I'm an intelligent horse, and you know who taught me to talk? Gallows Carradine, the mot powerful, handsome, intelligent, adorable, suave, smooth operator, coolest guy in the universe!" The horse preached.

            Virginia put her hands on her hips and glanced around to the back of the horse. She then giggled as she saw Gallows crouched behind the horse, his two large hands surrounding his mouth to amplify it. "Gallows!" Virginia called out.

            Noticing he'd been spotted, Gallows placed a hand on the back of his neck and grinned. "Well it's all true right?"

            Virginia stood there shaking her head in admiration. "You certainly are the most comedic person I've ever met."

** *

            It wasn't much later when the rest of the group had awoken. After a meal of left over bacon, they heartily set out northward, beyond their old campsite and into the great central plains. Hours had passed before someone pointed out the obvious.

            "Hey, how are we supposed to find this monster?" Gallows asked.

            "We look." Jet said. "Clive, you better take the camera." Jet tossed the camera over to Clive, who was barley able to catch it.

            "Watch it Jet! This is a delicate piece of equipment! We don't need you breaking it even before I get the shot!" Clive warned.

            "Yea, whatever." Jet responded.

            "…Say Gal, what do horse stock normally tend to do when they're by themselves?" Virginia asked, curious.

            Gallows shrugged his massive shoulders. "I dunno. Eat, sleep, frolic. You got me."

            "With no natural predators out here, I'd presume they would simply graze on the grasses. I don't think there would be much running." Clive added.

            "So that rules out any sound following monster, like Diobarg." Virginia deduced.

            "Hmmm… interesting. I overlooked that aspect." Clive said.

            "Alright. We need to lure this thing to us. I'm getting tired of looking. It could be in the sky for all we know." Jet moaned.

            "Yea, I hear ya bro. But how are we gonna do it?" Gallows asked.

            "Why don't you use your Kramer Dolls?" Virginia reasoned.

            "You'll probably just attract Double Tails or some other useless beast." Jet commented.

            "Well, it is a horse eater." We could always hide behind a rock and use the horses as bait." Clive thought.

            "What?! No! We can't use the horses as bait! That's just cruel!" Virginia cried.

            "So what's your plan then, fearless leader?" Jet asked.

            "…Well, now that you ask. Gallows, you'll use the Kramer Dolls. The rest of us will have the horses gallop in a circle and try to make as much horse noise as possible. And then we will neigh and whiney as well, creating the illusion of eight horses instead of four." Virginia explained.

            Clive and Jet looked to each other, confused. Then Clive shrugged. "It's worth a try."

            "Need I remind you that this idea is the stupidest I've ever heard?" Jet complained.

            "Jet that really hurt. Now be quiet and neigh." Virginia replied.

            "Alright. Here we go." Gallows pulled out the toy guitar and the two big nose dolls. "Alright Kramer Dolls, do your stuff."

            As soon as Gallows struck the first chord, the dolls came to life. One immediately started to blow on a miniature trumpet, whilst the other sent blow upon blow on a tiny drum. Gallows looked to the others and began the first neigh. The other three pulled on the straps, causing the horses to run into a gallop. With some skilled steering, they caused the horses to run in a complete circle. A cloud of grass eating insects appeared from the savanna and flew off, frightened as hell. Several birds took wing and disappeared into the azure blue. It wasn't long until the combined effects reached the desired goal. A roar tore across the flatlands. The four riders stopped their activities. The earth was shaking beneath them.

            "Out there!" Virginia pointed towards the northern horizon.

            Clive pulled out his enormous Gungnir HAG35. "We'll see what we're facing in a moment…" He peered through the scope towards the north. That image reached his eye created a bit of fear in everyone's hearts. The beast was an enormous bipedal carnivore, at least forty feet long and somewhere between fifteen and twenty feet high. It's knees we're backwards like that of a bird, and it had no fore arms what so ever. It's neck was craned into an 'S' figure like that of a resting condor. On the end of that neck was an enormous head with a six-foot long maw filled with two sets of razor sharp teeth. The body was covered with a light blue with dark stripes of burgundy running from snout to the tip of the tail. Two bright green eyes stared in front of it, towards the sniper's scope.

            "Well, what is it?" Gallows asked.

            "Something big. Something really big." Clive responded.

            Jet fed the Airget-lamh a strain of bullets. "Let's get the job done. Go ahead and take the picture."

            Clive gulped. He leaped off his horse into the trembling grass. As he took the time to setting up the tripod, the beast came ever closer, running at the speed of a galloping mustang.

            "Uh Clive. Could you hurry that up a bit?!" Virginia asked in worry.

            Clive took the lens cap off and pulled the lens out. He then fed the flashlight the incendiary material it required. The running mouth screamed as it approached. Clive got underneath the drape, bending over to take the photograph. The horses all reared up in fright, neighing in protest.

            "Clive! Get out of there!" Gallows screeched.

            The horse eater was right upon them. Its gaping jaws were about to close in on Clive. Clive's extended hand squeezed firmly on the inflatable bulb connected to the camera. An enormous flash lit the plains, sparks flying from the metal piece Clive was holding in his other hand. The horse eater reeled back, roaring in pain. It's enormous clawed feet came close to crushing Clive and the camera.

            "Clive! I can't see a thing!" Virginia cried out.

            "Damn man! All I'm seeing our bright colors!" Gallows shared the same opinion.

            Clive withdrew from the drape, dropping the materials, and picking up his sniper rifle. He aimed, taking as much time as he needed. The beast was blinded; creating the time a sniper needs to take a precise shot. The horse eater kept swerving its massive head around, creating a difficulty in making a one hit kill. Clive gritted his teeth.

            "Jet? Can you still see?" Clive asked.

            A burst of machine gun fire answered his questions. The horse eater stepped backwards, roaring at the attacker. Spit and globs of left over horsemeat flew past Clive. But Clive was smiling. The roar kept the head in one spot long enough to fire, and conveniently opened the mouth. Clive pulled the trigger, sending a bullet ripping through the mouth and through the neck. The horse eater instantly shut its maw and reared to full height. Blood began to trickle down its enormous blue neck.

            "Clive! Finish it off while it's just sitting there!" Jet ordered.

            Clive nodded. Once more he pulled the massive ARM to eye level, seeking out a weak spot. Its eyes were wide open. Clive fired, sending one of the brilliant green orbs out of commission. A quick screech showed the horse eaters pain. Jet sent another round of bullets into the beast's scaly hide, knocking it off balance.

            "Virginia, can you see?" Clive asked.

            Virginia rubbed her eyes, trying to see. After a quick rub, she opened her eyes, allowing the world to focus in once again. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea. What do you want me to do?"

            "See if you can spot weak spots on it. Call them out to me when you see one. Jet, keep firing! Gallows?" Clive ordered.

            "My eyes are till trying to focus Clive." Gallows told the sniper.

            "O.K. New plan. Jet, keep firing. Virginia, you try to keep Gallows out of the way. This may take a little longer than anticipated." Clive instructed.

            "Right." Virginia nodded.

            "You don't have to tell me twice." Jet grinned. His trigger finger moved in for the kill. The airget-lamh fired away, sending in round after round into the beast, knocking it clean over.

            Clive mounted his horse once more. Using the reigns to keep the horse running in a circle, Clive quested for a weak spot through the Gungnir HAG35's scope. Clive began to fire away at spots he deemed weaker than the rest of the beast. His bullets, unlike Jets, pierced through the scaly hide, causing internal damage. A beast of this size would need several killing blows. Thankfully Jet's constant fire kept the horse eater on the ground, as Clive was able to weaken it further. Virginia's job was to keep Gallows' frightened horse away from the horse eater. This caused all sorts of movement by both horses.

            "I think we got it!" Clive shouted. But at that very moment, the horse eater's jaws closed in on Clive's horses legs, sending the two toppling over onto the ground.

            "CLIVE!" Virginia shouted.

            "I gotcha." Jet murmured. He aimed the airget-lamh to spray bullets all over the horse eater's large face. The horse eater let go of the horse's legs, but they had already been broken. Clive eased himself up, bruised and left sore by the fall. He was looking the horse eater face to face.

            "Take the shot Clive!" Jet ordered.

            "Heh. Will do." Clive put the scope to his eye, and in one shot ended the horse eater's reign of terror. The horse eater didn't even have time to scream a death cry. It slumped over, dead.

            Jet lowered the airget-lamh. "…The bastard didn't stand a chance."

            Clive exhaled and pushed up his glasses, which, thankfully, hadn't been crushed by the fall. "We have the photograph and the beast."

            "Next time you take a photo Clive…" Gallows rubbed his eyes, allowing him to focus on the environment. "…Tell us to close our eyes first."

            "My apologies, Gallows, Virginia." Clive said.

            "No need to apologize. But we need to tend to your horse, Clive!" Virginia leaped off her horse and ran towards the brown and white beast in the grass. She grimaced as she caught sight of what happened. The horse was breathing slowly as its pulse faint. All four of its legs had been broken into a bloody mess, one broken right off. Clive approached the horse, a worried look on his scratched up face.

            "I don't think he'll make it…" Clive raised his rifle once more, aiming it at the horse.

            "Clive! What are you doing?!" Virginia placed her body in front of the rifle.

            Clive lowered the weapon. "I'm putting an end to his misery. There's no way he'll survive this. And the longer we wait, the more he has to suffer. Death by loss of blood can take hours, possibly days."

            "Virginia, it's best if you let Clive shoot him." Gallows interrupted. "His time has come."

            "Just shoot the horse and pick a tooth from the monster Clive. We need to get going." Jet crossed his arms.

            "Virginia…" Clive whispered.

            Tears welled up in Virginia's green eyes. "…I…" She glanced at the horse. She could sense its pain in its eyes. After a moment, she stepped out of the way. "…Do what you must…"

            Clive nodded. He picked up the Gungnir HAG35 and aimed it at the horse's forehead. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. In one shot, the horse finally closed its eyes for good. "Rest in peace, my comrade."

            "Clive, you can ride with me." Gallows offered. Clive nodded.

            "But first, we need evidence." He walked over to the horse eater's head. With a great exert of strength, he pried open it's limp jaws. "Your knife, Jet?"

            "Jet dug into his pocket and pulled out the pocket knife. "Here. Make it quick." He tossed the knife over to Clive, who caught it. With a surgeon's skill, Clive delicately cut a tooth free. The tooth was at least seven inches long. Clive marveled at it for a moment, then strode over to Gallows horse and stuck it into his sack.

            "I'll take the camera." Jet advised. Clive nodded and packed up the camera, handing it to jet after the work was done.

            Virginia watched Clive work. She shook her head. How could they have such an uncaring look upon life? Maybe it was just a horse, but it was still a life. There had to been something they could have done.

            "Virginia? You all right?" Gallows asked.

            She blinked back her tears as she walked towards her ivory horse. "Yea. I'm all right."

            "Right. Then let's get going." Jet pulled the reigns, sending his horse galloping to the south.

            "Virginia, it's better like this. We saved the horse from a lot of pain." Clive said.

            "Yea… C'mon, we're going to lose Jet if we stand around here much longer." Virginia pulled upon her reigns, her horse galloped after Jet's.

            "It's a good thing we didn't make it into horse jerky, what with Virginia acting like that." Gallows pulled his reigns.


	8. A Day's Events

"Hey Boss. How long have we been walking?" Dario asked Cormano.

            The makeshift Drifter group had been wandering through the savanna for days, searching for the twenty-six million Gella reward. The seemingly endless expanses of amber grasses rolled on and on, forever. Cormano had led his group of wannabe Drifters west of Claiborne, hoping that the rumor of Virginia Maxwell's presence at Westwood would hold some truth. However, at the rate they had been traveling, they should have been at Westwood days ago.

            Cormano was tired. Cormano got irritated when he was tired, not to say he didn't get irritated when he was fresh. Cormano's group were without horses, so this led to the tiring factor as well as the sun beating down upon their heads. "Does it really matter Dario?! We'll walk till we get there! End of discussion!"

            "I personally think we missed it. It would probably suit us best if we turned around and headed back to Claiborne." Ian advised as he took a swig from his canteen.

            "Yea, I'm with Ian. We've been out here for day with no sign of anything!" Romero complained.

            "You all are a bunch of yellow-bellied, lily-livered, cattle calves! The central plains are nothing compared to walking day after day in the actual deserts, with nothing but the hot rocks under your feet and the hotter sun above the brim of your hat! I say we count our lucky stars and continue westward, and seeing how I'm leading this operation, we'll continue westward! Now shut up and walk!" Cormano yelled.

            "Whatever you say Cormano." Ian shrugged his shoulders.

            Romero raised his canteen to his lips, after removing the bandana. He lifted it, expecting a drink, only to feel the polished grains of sand fall upon his lips. He quickly spit out the sand and peered into the metal canteen. It was too dark to notice any water or not. He shook the canteen and then held it upside down. A slight trail of sand fell from the canteen's opening into the grass below. Romero sighed.

            "Hey boss? You hearing what I'm hearing!" Dario cried out. Instantly the other three put a hand to their ears, waiting for the strange noise hat Dario had heard. Sure enough it came, a train whistle.

            Ian glanced out to the horizon eastward, behind them. A train was coming into view. "Hey Cormano, the trains behind us!"

            Cormano turned to see the oncoming train. His eyes filled with tears. "Rescue! Quickly halt that train!"

            Ian tipped the brim of his manila hat. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

            In a matter of moment, Dario was thrown onto the railroad tracks. Cormano held his incredibly long barreled hand ARM out, aimed at Dario. Dario was shaking in his boots. The train was coming closer, ever so closer.

            "You stay on those damn tracks and stop that train or the Domar 55H will finish you off, you understand?" Cormano ordered.

            "Y-yea boss. Gulp." Dario looked straight ahead, seeing the black face of the Filgaia Express loom closer and closer.

            Romero was shaking in the grass as well; Ian simply had his arms crossed. Cormano glanced out there. "Here she comes."

            The train conductor had his head out the side window when he noticed a man on the tracks. His hat nearly flew off with the surprise. He pulled the brake handle immediately and flipped the train whistle on. The blaring noise made Dario cringe. Sparks and steam flew from the train's enormous wheels. The brakes screeched in an unearthly howl.

            "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Dario rambled.

            The train came to a complete stop just a few inches away from Dario's nose. The bearded man fell over in a feint. Cormano stepped underneath the engine car's piloting window, where the conductor was sticking his head out.

            "What the hell is wrong with you folks!? I just barley stopped this train from running over your friend there!" the conductor screamed.

            Romero went and pulled Dario off the tracks. Cormano frowned. "Spare me the bull old man. Which way is it to Westwood?"

            A door on the third car down opened and out stepped a tall man, dressed in a red jacket and pants. At his side was a sheathed katana and on his head were purple tinted spectacles and an enormous Afro. Ian glanced his way.

            "Well well, if it ain't a member of the Shroedinger Gang. They must have got their Gob's Hideout job done." Ian mused.

            "Sir, you shouldn't talk to the conductor like that. It is just plain rude. You should apologize immediately to him and to all the passengers on board for stopping their voyage." The Shroedinger Gang member said.

            "Who's gonna make me, punk? You! Har har, don't make me laugh. Get back inside and no harm will come to ya." Cormano replied, aiming his Domar 55H at him.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you Cormano…" Ian advised. "That's one of the Shroedinger's, Todd."

            "I'll ask for your information when I need it!" Cormano shouted. "Now get back in de car unless you want a bullet in yer head!"

            Todd raised his purple glasses up his nose with two gloved fingers. He then unsheathed the katana as fast as a lightning bolt and struck the ARM out of Cormano's hand. Cormano stepped back in fear. The Domar 55H fell besides the rusted tracks.

            Todd placed the katana near Cormano's neck. "Now apologize."

            "I-I'm sorry! All right! Lower that over sized butter knife afore you hurt somebody, will ya!" Cormano pleaded.

            Todd sheathed the sword as Cormano fell down on his rear. Todd pointed eastward. "Follow the tracks east, that is the way to Westwood."

            Todd then walked towards the third train car and climbed inside. Ian, Romero, and Cormano watched him leave and the train started up again.

            "Thank you!" Romero called out. He was then so fortunate to receive a smack upside the head from Cormano as he pulled himself up.

            "Ahem! If that Todd character waited any longer I would have had to done something he wouldn't find pleasant…" Cormano fibbed, hoping his followers would buy it. "Wake up that snake eating bastard. We head east."

            Cormano started down the tracks as the train pulled west. Romero smacked Dario a couple times to wake him, but not before switching his canteen.

** *

            Night had fallen again as the Maxwell Gang pulled into the outskirts of Claiborne once again. The three horses immediately set to chomping away at the delicious grass as the four set up a camp. Another three hours and they would be in the town. But that would probably be best to do tomorrow. Virginia immediately threw herself down upon her sleeping bag, exhausted. Jet, Clive, and Gallows were still making camp.

            "So how do you plan on picking up the money Gallows?" Virginia asked.

            Gallows placed some dry tinder inside a stony circle he had set up. "I… just go in there and claim it."

            "Say Gallows, what was the name you used when you took up the job?" Clive asked.

            "…Mr. Wayne … or something to that effect…" Gallows scratched his head.

            "Oh great. This is beautiful." Jet moaned.

            "The races are over. It shouldn't be so crowded as last time." Clive said.

            "You guys think that Cormano and his gang are still here?" Virginia asked.

            "If they really wanted that money, they would have left searching for us." Jet laid himself down near his things. Virginia suddenly remembered the soap dolls.

            "Say Jet, are you going to show us anymore of your models tonight?" Virginia asked.

            "… It depends…" Jet murmured.

            "What do you mean, 'it depends'?" Virginia put her hands on her hips.

            "It depends if I feel like it or not. Why do you want to see them so badly anyway?" Jet responded.

            "…" Virginia thought.

            "Because they're amazing feats of art and modeling." Clive covered for her.

            "Yea." Virginia quipped.

            "Come on, let's see if you have one of me in there!" Gallows laughed while he set up a fire.

            "All right. Sheesh." Jet dug into his bag. His hands emerged with two more models for the night. He handed them both to Virginia. "There. You happy now?"

            Virginia admired the models. She thoroughly examined every centimeter of the idols. They were perfect models of Claudia, the innkeeper's assistant in Little Twister, and of Roswell, that nut in Laxisland.

            "Woah! You made one of the seriously hot babe in Little Twister! Err… what was her name again…?" Gallows thought.

            "I believe it was Claudia." Clive answered. "Yes, the one girl you were so infatuated with the first time we went there as a team.."

            "I remember that! She turned out to be Melody! We weren't expecting that at all!" Virginia almost yelled with excitement.

            "And then Clive gave her the lecture of a life time." Jet grinned.

            Clive smiled. "When I get angry, I can give some one a good lecture."

            "That's when you first told us about Catherine and Kaitlyn. Before that we thought you were a swinging bachelor. Hee hee." Virginia giggled.

            "We are heading to Humphrey's Peak after this, aren't we?" Gallows recalled.

            "Yes. It shouldn't be much longer." Clive agreed.

            So what's the plan for getting to Humphrey's Peak?" Jet asked.

            "What's wrong with the train system?" Virginia asked as she bit into a green apple.

            "You kind of disabled the Westwood station with our last raid, if you recall." Clive reminded them.

            "Oh. It will get back up in a few days. Train stations can't afford to be out long." Virginia replied.

            How about through the mountain passes? We can get to Midland station that way." Gallows added.

            "We need mules for a mountain pass. All we have our three horses. Besides, we don't have any mountain gear." Clive told them.

            "Right. We could get mules in Little Rock…" Gallows started.

            "What's wrong with the sand canal?" Jet asked.

            Clive placed a finger to his chin. "Ah yes. That infernal place."

            "Could we get the horses through there safely?" Virginia was worried.

            "As long as we have our ARMS out at all times we should be fine. And at this time of year all the bridges inside should be up, so we don't have to leap block to block like last time." Gallows put in his input.

            "All right then. After we collect our reward we head for the sand canal, due west of Claiborne." Virginia stated.

            "But remember, we'll have to go through the Little Twister basin again: merc country." Clive told.

            "We made it this far right?! It's no problem!" Gallows said.

            "Get your feet back on the ground people!" Jet said with a bit of anger in his voice. "We'll have to be more careful than that going completely through Twister basin. Out there, there's no grass to feed the horses, so we'll be going slower. And they'll be a Drifter Gang every couple of miles out west of Little Twister!"

            Virginia, Gallows, and Clive grew silent. Virginia spoke up after a minute or two. "We'll just have to be more careful! Like Gallows said, we've come this far together, so what's this compared to what we've done?"

            "Well said Virginia." Clive agreed. "Now tomorrow should be a long day, so I suggest some sleeping."

            And so, after a quick meal, the four Drifters fell asleep, preparing for the coming day's events…


	9. The Watering Hole

The ding a ling of small bells was heard as the Horse Theft Saloon door opened. It was early in the morning and the sun had been up for only an hour or so. The light was streaming in between the two saloon swinging doors as a man walked in to the empty tavern. Only two other people were up in here this early. There was an old drifter reading the latest installment in the Filgaia Times, and then there was Mileux, who was scrubbing down her already spotless desk.

            The man who approached was a large man with a bowling cap and blue side burns. His long red jacket hadn't changed since the last time he visited, neither had hi blue poncho and handlebar mustache. The man walked up to the desk and placed an elbow upon the clean wooden front. Mileux looked up at the man, his artificial features more plain and visible in the bright morning sunlight. She instantly knew who it was and could barely contain her fits of giggles. The bells rang again as a woman in a purple dress and glasses stepped through the double doors and then leaned against the wall very-un- lady like. It took a minute or two to discern whom the woman really was, but after staring for some time, she recognized the true person under the dress.

            "Ahem. Excuse me my fine young lady, but I have finished a job I took her several days back and would like to see the reward." The man said.

            Mileux giggled as she bent down to get a stack of papers. The old drifter flipped a page in the newspaper. Mileux came back up with the papers. "What was the job sir?"

            "To destroy and photograph the mysterious Horse Eater, an easy task for someone like me, gorgeous." The handlebar mustache grinned.

            Mileux chuckled. "All right sir." She pulled the paper out from the stack. "And your name sir?"

            "Eh… A Mr. The Kid." He received a shake of the head from Mileux, who was still smiling. "No? Um… a Mr. Butch Cassidy?" Still another shake. "Mr. Wayne? Mr. Eastwood?" After a few more futile attempts at guessing his own name, Miluex silently showed him the paper and put a finger to her lips. "Ah, a Mr. Carradine –wait!"

            "It's alright Gallows." Mileux patted his large hand. "I won't turn you in. I know you are all innocent. Isn't that right Jet?" She called over to the woman near the door.

            "Is it really that obvious?" Jet asked in reply.

            Mileux laughed as the old Drifter turned the page of the newspaper. "There was a Drifter gang here a couple of nights ago looking for you, but they've headed off to Westwood. Rumor says you all blew it up while stealing a camera."

            "I wouldn't call it blowing it up, more like temporarily delaying it's services." Gallows grinned.

            Mileux pulled a bag of Gella out and handed it to Gallows. "You're all right in my book Gallows. I just need the photograph and the proof."

            Gallows reached into Clive's pocket and pulled out an extremely fancy fountain pen. Noticing it was the wrong item, Gallows reached in and pulled out the tooth and the photograph Clive had developed the night before. "There you go. A Photograph of the nasty beast and a tooth of ivory that's as beautiful as you."

            Mileux blushed and his her face for a moment, gathering the proof with her hands and placing them into a sack. She pushed the Gella towards Gallows hand. "Why, thank you little miss. Say, do you sell blankets?"

            "Of coarse we do Gallows! Do you want one?" Mileux asked.

            "I would indeed enjoy a good blanket right now. Clive's been having a streak of bad luck. His blanket and his horse both gone." Gallows informed her.

            "Oh dear, I hope it doesn't effect your travels." She pulled down a blue blanket from a shelf behind her. "Here, this one's on the house. Have you seen my Martina out there in the wasteland?" Mileux was concerned.

            "Of coarse we did. Ran into her near Little Twister. She was on her way to get something special just for you, a very special lady." Gallows raised his eyebrows.

            "Ahem!" Jet coughed.

            "It looks like you have to go. Well, I'll be sure not to tell anyone you were here." Mileux patted Gallows hand again.

            "Well then, I bid you farewell. Till we meet again." Gallows took the blanket and Gella and started for the door. "Come wench! There's work to be done!" Gallows yelled to Jet.

            Jet stepped on Gallows' foot with a lot of force, sending gallows into a lot of pain. "You know we could have been out of there in a matter of seconds…

            Mileux sighed as she smiled, rubbing the desk once again. Once the two were gone, the old drifter lowered his newspaper and looked to Mileux. "Was that the same Gallows Carradine who's wanted for Twenty-six million Gella?"

            Mileux continued rubbing the desk. "Gallows who?"

** *

            It was midday. The sun was it's height and the heat was at its max. Today happened to be one of those scorchers of a day. Virginia, in full apparel, Clive, back in his coat, Jet, and Gallows all rode in the tall grasses, westward towards Little Twister. They had yet to cross the great chasm, and were hours away from doing so. At this point they were just beyond Westwood Station. Something strange was on the horizon, and it was Clive to first notice it.

            "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Clive asked as he put his hands up over his eyes.

            "What? What do you see Clive?" Virginia asked the sniper.

            "It's-It's unbelievable!" Clive said excitedly.

            "Wow! To get you up like that it must be something damn good." Gallows was impressed.

            "It's a pond!" Jet said enthusiastically.

            Sure enough, before them in a miniature depression in the flat grasslands was a watering hole. The water was sparkling in the heat. Several boulders stuck out from the muddy earth in and around the pond. The four drifters became overly zealous.

            "A POND! Finally! I can take a wash!" Virginia clapped her hands.

            "My sentiments exactly!" Clive grinned.

            "Last one there is a Cow pie!" Gallows called as he rode off, only to discover that Clive was sharing the horse. "You know Clive, you don't make this much fun."

            By the time Virginia, Clive, and Gallows made it to the water, Jet was already in the far side of the pond, washing himself with an un-carved soap bar. His dry and dusty clothes were thrown on top of a sun-dried boulder nearby.

            "Woohoo! Look at them abs!" Gallows roared, laughing. Jet sighed and waded to behind a boulder. Virginia blushed immensely upon seeing Jet's upper torso completely devoid of clothes.

            Clive laughed. "It seems we forgot we had a lady in the party."

            Virginia smiled. "Which means none of you boys are going to be lucky enough to go in with me!" Virginia laughed.

            Clive and Virginia were both greeted with an enormous splash as Gallows had cannon balled into the pond off the same rock he shared his belongings with. "Come on in! It feels great! Hey Jet, pass me one of your dolls, I need to scrub-a-dub-dub! Ha ha!"

            A soap bar, regular style, flew from behind the boulder and caught Gallows in the face. Virginia laughed.

            "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a bath to take." Clive took off his coat. Virginia didn't seem to move, just smiling as she saw the two lake boys. "Pardon me Virginia, but I'm about to become indecent."

            "Oh! Sorry!" Virginia apologized as she walked away. Virginia walked to the other side of the pond where the horses had begun slurping up water uncontrollably. She heard the sound of a loud splash, so she looked to the pond.

            "Woo! Great cannon ball Clive!" Gallows high-fived the sniper.

            "Pshht amateurs." Virginia smiled. "I was the cannon ball champ of Boot Hill when I was kid."

            "Virginia, come get your soap bar." Jet offered as waded towards her.

            Virginia immediately covered her eyes, even though he was still waist deep. "That's all right Jet. I got my own."

            "It would save time if we all bathed at once." Jet replied.

            "Jet, get yer naked ass back over here." Gallows called.

            "Jet, if I may advise, men and women don't bathe at the same time." Clive called.

            "Whatever." Jet responded as he started back towards his corner of the pond. Virginia moved one finger so she could witness Jet's back. She blushed again.

            "Jet, Jet, Jet. What the heck were you thinking?" Gallows waved a finger.

            "Shut Up alright! I didn't know that." Jet became angry. "I'm getting out. We'd best get a move on."

            "You don't come across ponds that often Jet, especially in the dry deserts." Clive said.

            "I'm done here." Jet simply said as he pulled himself out and dried himself with his scarf.

            "Aw he's no fun." Gallows smiled.

            "Indeed. It seems that he lacks that concept. Kaitlyn likes to splash while in the bath tub, rather fun." Clive agreed.

            "You have running water?!" Gallows was in shock.

            "No, no, no. Water from the well." Clive answered.

            It wasn't much longer until Gallows and Clive came out, offering the pond for Virginia's use. The three men sat on a boulder, looking out towards the grassy horizon, their backs turned from the lake. Clive had an eye on Jet, making sure he didn't turn around on accident. It seemed that on one had ever taught him proper etiquette around women. Someone was going to have to change that. But not now.

            "Oh man, this isn't nearly as fun by myself. What's the use of a cannon ball if no one can see…" Virginia splashed water with her arm. She was in to her shoulders, having to crouch in most parts of the pond.

            "So what are you saying Ginny? You want us to join you?" Gallows laughed, his back still facing her.

            "If you all could magically become women it would be great. Either that or we all become seven again." Virginia replied.

            "I'm going to go set up the horse." Jet tried to stand up, but Clive and Gallows kept him bound to the rock.

            "You aren't going anywhere while Virginia is indecent." Clive said.

            "It wouldn't be fair if you got a peek and we didn't." Gallows chuckled.

            ** *

            "Hey boss! I think that's a pond up there!" Romero said cheerfully.

            "No distractions! We must hit Westwood!" Cormano replied.

            "B-but boss! You know how long it's been since we've bathed?!" Dario moaned.

            "I don't care! I'm after that twenty-six million Gella reward! If you don't like it, tough! We've delayed long enough! If we delay any longer-" Cormano started.

            "-The Sierra Gang will catch up?" Ian finished.

            "Exactly. And I'm not going to let them take it! They always steal my jobs!" Cormano growled.

            "Oh come on! Just five minutes! I don't think the Sierra Gang will get here within five minutes!" Romero pleaded.

            "You're more likely to gain information if you're a clean person." Ian suggested.

            "Really? …All right boys. Take five in the pond. But remember, if you're not out in five minutes, you'll be sleeping there with the fishes!" Cormano threaten.

            "Thanks Boss! Yahoo!" With that, Dario and Romero west running towards the pond, unaware of it's current inhabitant.

            "Aren't you going to take a bath Ian?" Cormano asked.

            "Of coarse, as soon as those idiots get out." Ian replied.

            "Got something you're shy of Ian? Bwahaahaha!" Cormano laughed.

            "At least I don't have to compensate for mine with the barrel of my gun…" Ian replied coolly.


	10. The Watering Hole II

Jet's ear caught the strange and yet very familiar cry of an unknown beast. He was stationed between Clive and Gallows, who were forcing him to sit on the rock, peering away from the sound. Jet attempted to stand up in order to see what the sound was coming from, but Clive and Gallows made sure the lavender eyes man stayed put.

            "Will you guys let go! I hear something coming." Jet spat.

            Clive strained his ears to hear whatever it was. His abilities served him well as the sound came to him. Clive stood up and turned around.

            "Hey Clive! What the heck are you doing?!" Gallows asked.

            Even without the aid of the sniper scope, Clive could easily see Dario and Romero running towards the pond, stripping as they ran. "Shit."

            Jet freed himself from Gallows' hold and turned to see the gleeful Drifters. "Dario and Romero. …If we wait a couple more minutes, they'll have stripped themselves of their ARMS."

            Gallows managed to turn himself around, despite his conscious effort to not look. He cracked an enormous smile. "Now if that isn't the funniest thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is."

            "We can't let them get in there with Virginia! They'll discover her!" Clive looked to the other two.

            "And Ian and Cormano are probably nearby…" Gallows thought.

            "Shouting to Virginia will alert them of our presence." Jet thought.

            Somehow all three of them were thinking the same thing and dived behind the boulder simultaneously. After a moment, three sets of eyes peeped over the rock, and three gun barrels rested on the boulder's surface.

            "Clive, can you hit them without them knowing?" Jet asked.

            "Yes I could, in fact it would be easy. But did you forget the pledge we took at the Ark?" Clive replied.

            "So take out their knees or something." Jet suggested.

            Gallows pushed Jet out of the way. "Pssht. Clive, just scare them by hitting the spot next to their toes or something like that."

            "Exactly." Clive peered through the sniper scope. Romero was right in his sights.

            "Hey guys!" Virginia called, expecting an answer. She then looked to the boulder by the lake to see that they had left. "Guys? …Hey where'd you go!"

            "Yippee! I can't wait to get in that water!" A now completely nude Dario shouted.

            "Yeehaw! Me neither! I'll finally be able to bathe!" Romero replied. Romero suddenly stopped as he noticed three horses sipping the lake water. "Hey Dario!"

            Dario stopped and turned around. "WHAAAAT?!"

            "Lookey here. Someone left their horses…" Romero pointed to the three horses.

            "Hey you're right! You think they're still here?" Dario asked.

            "Hey! Why'd they stop?" Gallows asked.

            "It seems they've discovered our horses." Clive answered.

            "Well get to shooting them!" Gallows urged.

            "Wait a moment. Right now they're to close to the horses. The fire may cause them to run away." Clive said.

            "Isn't that what we want?" Gallows was confused.

            "He means the horses will run away you dumb ass." Jet replied.

            "Hey, I think there's somebody in the water!" Dario stated.

            "What makes you say that?" Romero asked.

            Dario pointed to the purple dress folded neatly in the grass. "Because her clothes are right here!"

            "A lady huh? I'm going to go see if I can sneak a peek." Romero walked away from the horses.

            "Aw man! This pond is GREAT!" Dario chuckled.

            The two crept to a nearby boulder, hiding themselves from the lake and Clive's sniper scope.

            "You think they caught on to us?" Gallows asked.

            "Why else would they start hiding like that? They have to know there's an ambush." Jet added.

            "I wouldn't give Dario and Romero that much credit. But they're now far away from the horses, so the moment one stops out…" Clive had his sights on the big sand blasted rock.

            "This is no fun by myself." Virginia thought to herself as she made bubbles in the water. "Especially when they're not even here to listen to me. I'll think I'll be getting out."

            "You see anything Dario?" Romero asked as he scanned the ponds surface.

            "Naw. Too many boulders in the way."

            "YOU'VE GOT THREE MINUTES LEFT!" Cormano's voice shouted over the region.

            "Eek! Was that Cormano?!" Virginia dived herself back into the water.

            "That was Cormano just now." Clive said.

            "No kidding, where is he?" Gallows looked over the rock.

            "He's out back there with Ian." Jet pointed with the airget-lamh.

            "Three minutes?! We'd better hurry!" Dario stepped out from the boulder.

            "CLIVE! CLIVE! CLIVE! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" Gallows was chanting.

            BAM! A bullet bit the dust right in front of Dario's foot. Dario jumped back in fear.

            "Someone's shooting us!" Dario told Romero, who simply nodded.

            "I heard gunfire!" Cormano pulled out the Domar 55H. Ian drew his two hand ARMS, Love and War.

            Virginia swam closer to her belongings, but from here she could see the two naked men hiding near them. She crouched back down, disgusted by the sight.

            "He jumped behind the boulder. Jet, you sneak around the lake till you get a good view and flush them out. Just don't try to kill them." Clive demanded.

            Jet nodded and crept around the lakeside until he got into view. Unfortunately from his new spot, he also saw Virginia Maxwell. It was from the back, but for some unknown reason, at least to Jet, he couldn't concentrate on firing upon the men. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he simply couldn't.

            Gallows could see Jet just sitting there. Clive had his eye in the scope, expecting them to come running out at any minute. "Jet!" Gallows whispered, but there was no response. He was too far away. Gallows picked up a rock and threw it. However, Gallows had a terrible pitchers arm, so the rock went splashing into the pond near Virginia, who instantly fretted and turned around, who saw Jet. Jet saw Virginia, and for some reason pulled the trigger, causing the airget-lamh to fire all over the place. Virginia turned deep red and screamed, which matched the scream Romero gave when a bullet penetrated his right bottom cheek. This led to the confusion as Dario leaped out from behind the boulder and was shot at from Clive, who was sure NOT to hit him. Further chaos was added when Cormano arrived on the muddy banks firing his enormous ARM in all directions. It was not a good place to be.

            "L-lets get out of here Boss!" Dario picked up his clothes and started dressing.

            "Did you happen to see any of the gunners?" Cormano asked the dressing men.

            "Naw, One got me in the rear Boss!" Romero yelped.

            "You'd better stick it in the water if you want it to heal correctly." Ian advised, ARMS drawn.

            BAM! Another one of Clive's bullets dug itself a hole right next to Cormano's boots. Cormano stepped back, but upon doing so caught a glimpse of Jet. "It's the Maxwell Gang!"

            Ian instantly turned on his heels to face Jet, who was now running to take cover behind Gallows and Clive's boulder. LOVE and WAR fired one after another, each a hair behind Jet's trailing scarf.

            "We're in a real jam now." Gallows swore.

            Jet dived behind the boulder, much like a baseball player dives into home base. "They found us out!"

            "Thanks to your antics Jet, you gave me an idea." Clive re-aimed the Gungnir HAG35 towards Cormano. "A shot in your rear should get you running too."

            BAM! The bullet dug through Cormano's boot and into his foot. Cormano instantly leaped up and grabbed his foot, screaming.

            "Boss! You've been hit!" Fully clothed Romero said, rubbing his bum.

            "No %^&*ing Shit, Smart Ass! Retreat!" Cormano began to hop away.

            "Cormano, what about the Maxwell Gang?" Ian asked as began to round the pond.

            "I've GOT A %^&ING BULLET IN MY %^&*ING FOOT! RETREAT GOD DAMNIT!" Cormano howled. Ian glanced once more up the pond side and then ran off after the retreating Drifter Gang.

            "We'll be back!" Shouted Dario.

            "You can count on it!" Romero yelled.

            And with that, the Drifter Gang vanished from sight…

** *

            Virginia was just finishing dressing herself up, adjusting her white gloves. She was incredible angry, her face was a portrait of rage. The other three were preparing the horses to leave. All of them looked like they wish they could be anywhere but here.

            "THE NERVE THEY HAD! ATTACKING US WHILE I WAS NAKED! HOW RUDE! UNCONCIDERATE! BARBAROUS! LOUTISH CRETINS! OOOH IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY! CLIVE!" Virginia shouted.

            "Yes Virginia?" Clive responded in a weak voice.

            "Do you agree with me on how uncivilized those flippant, high handed, insensitive, cheeky rats tried to dive in an take a peek!?"

            "Yes Virginia." Clive agreed.

            Virginia then stomped up to Jet and reared her hand back. This was the last thing Jet was expecting. In one quick swipe, Jet was on the ground with red imprint of Virginia's hand on his cheek. "AND THAT'S FOR LOOKING WHILE I WAS INDECENT YOU PERVERT!"

            Virginia exhaled and was breathing fast. Gallows stepped back, hands guarding his face. "Hey, I didn't do anything! I swear."

            "You stay out of this Gallows Carradine! This doesn't involve you!" Virginia hissed.

            "Exactly! I don't want to be a part of it!" Gallows replied.

            One fell swoop added to the casualties as Gallows fell to the ground with a hand on his face.

            "Let's get moving. Hmph!" Virginia leaped upon her ivory horse and surprisingly started off without them.

            "What the hell is her problem?" Jet asked, rubbing his face.

            "Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned." Clive phrased as he mounted Gallows' horse.

            "Remind me never to get her mad." Gallows mounted the horse and pulled the reigns. Jet did the same for his.

            "Jet, once we get to Humphrey's Peak, I'll teach you proper etiquette around ladies. I hate to admit it, but you are in need of it badly." Clive offered.

            "Whatever. Let's just go." Jet said.

            The two horses than went into full gallop, attempting to catch up with the white horse that rode into the sunset…


	11. Twisters

The great chasm of the central plains was well behind them, and the wide open desert spaces were ahead, lands of infinite possibilities. The four Drifters galloped across the shrub lands, leaving a trail of dust behind their hoofed feet. There was something special, mysterious, and even magical about the Wastelands in the right light. Untouched wilderness as far as the eye could see, the yucca plants and tumbleweed growing in the orange dirt, hills and hills that rolled on forever, and the mysterious sentinels that the orange and brown mesas created as they stood in the way of the sun. Maybe the Wasteland was such a place not for it's geographical features, but for it's metaphorical sense of freedom. Out here, just the Drifter and the horse, traveling the world by themselves with no walls, no people, and no city life. Where the Drifter could take your horse to its top speed with out worry, where the Drifter and the horse merged into one with the wind streaming across their backs. The Wasteland wasn't always a land of death and disaster; it was also a land of enchantment.

            The sun was falling from it's height; Clive estimated it was one o' clock in the afternoon. The sky was an infinite blue, dotted by the massive white clouds that made up the heavens, and the condors and eagles that made the heavens their homes. The horses were galloping at full speed, the constant sound of hooves striking dried earth created a rhythm that the Drifters eased themselves into. For a day and a half they had galloped across the Twister basin, avoiding the town of Little Twister to the best of their abilities.

            Virginia was smiling again, as she had regained her usual composure in the night before. That sense was indescribable, that feeling of top speed on the horse. It was almost like flying. Virginia closed her eyes, holding onto the reigns while leaning foreword. She could feel the desert wind rushing through her brunette hair and rustle her dress behind her. She then let go of the reigns, hesitant at first, and spread her arms out, like wings. She could feel the wind underneath her extended arms, rushing past it at incredible speeds. A dip in the land was coming up. As the horse reached it, it instinctively leaped over. Virginia opened her eyes a bit, seeing the horse was soaring over the land below. Her hands were still out like that of birds. They weren't her arms anymore; they were her wings.

            "Is this what you mean Aunt Shalte? That someday, I'll gain my wings? I feel like I'm flying with them right now…" Virginia whispered to herself. This moment in the air seemed to last forever, and Virginia never wanted it to end. Another memory added to her favorites. But eventually the horse had to land, as do all things that go up. With a thud, the horse's hooves caught the end of the shelf, pushing rocks into the fault behind. Virginia pulled the reigns hard, as hard as she could muster. "Heeya! Faster Ivory! Run as fast as your legs can take you! I want to spread my wings." Virginia commanded. The horse neighed in response and took off into a full gallop, creating a large cloud of dust. Virginia could feel the wind push into her face, blowing her long bangs behind her. The world seemed to become a blur, like a tunnel. The only way was foreword, through the light that had focused itself at the end. The horse's legs were covering massive distances in ridiculous time. She just had to reach that light. The light came closer and closer, the world around becoming nothing but blackness. Virginia bit her lip in anticipation, enjoying every second of this incredible speed. Suddenly she emerged through the light, giving Virginia a massive adrenaline rush. Virginia laughed as once again she closed her eyes. She silenced herself and spread her arms again, feeling the majesty of the Wasteland. After a moment or two, the horse began to slow down; it's breath growing ragged. The horse had exhausted itself. Virginia felt this, but had her eyes still closed and her arms still extended. Eventually the horse came to a complete stop and brought itself down on all four. Inhaling a deep breath, then letting it out, Virginia dismounted and opened her eyes. They were at the top of a hill, looking out over those endless rolling hills dotted with cacti and sagebrush. Virginia let it all in, smiling. She patted the horse's velvet muzzle and sat down as well, noticing a tiny squat cactus with a bright red and orange flower growing from the top. She knelt her face down to it and breathed in the fragrance. Even deserts have flowers, she thought. She looked out over the hills again, gazing at the rolling clouds that approached and passed her. A breeze blew by, stirring the hot air and fine dust that coated the entirety of the wasteland. She turned her head behind her after taking in the beauty of it, searching for her comrades. She could see two horses with three riders coming near, but still far away. Virginia laughed.

            "I must have left them in the dust…" She giggled and waved her arms out to them, hoping they would see her. Someone, probably Gallows, waved back as a clouds shadow rolled over them. Virginia turned back to her view. The cliff line to the west was on the horizon. That's where they needed to go. There were no mesas out west as they were all behind them.

** *

            Clive, Jet, and Gallows eventually caught up. As they're tired horses mounted the crest of the hill, Virginia stood up. The clouds had begun filling the sky, blocking out the sun and casting a dark shadow over the dry land. The wind blew by their heads at slightly stronger speeds.

            "What took you guys so long?" Virginia chuckled.

            Jet hopped off his horse, allowing the horse to get on its knees and rest. He sat down after taking a leftover piece of Gallows bacon out of his pack. "I'm sorry if we don't ride like we're in a horse race like you."

            "Man Virginia, you really left us in the dust. You should try out to be a horse jockey some time." Gallows tore apart some Orc jerky.

            "Indeed, you seem to have more horse skills than the rest of us do." Clive agreed, taking a piece of Gallows jerky and placing himself down on the ground. The breeze blew his ponytail out, causing Clive to reach back and pin it with one hand. "Looks like we're in for a storm."

            Virginia leaped up with excitement. " A storm?! You mean like rain!?"

            "It could be a sandstorm." Jet stated.

            "Naw, those clouds wouldn't be there if it was a dust storm. Though we might want to set up camp here." Gallows said.

            "Why up here?" Virginia asked.

            "Desert storms, though as rare as they may be, are rather dangerous. We're the tallest things around, so lightning has no where to strike but us, and desert storms often cause landslides, due to an extensive amount of rain falling on dirt. Needless to day, the flat parts are in danger of flooding and most storms include hail." Clive listed.

            "Don't forget that this storm may not even have rain. It could be a twister cloud." Jet finished.

            "Wow! All the storms in Boot Hill brought nothing but rain…" Virginia thought.

            "It's just one more danger a Drifter must put up against." Clive said.

            Jet looked out to the cliffs. "We'd best seek shelter in those cliffs. I mean, if you want to live."

            Gallows shrugged. "That's my ambition buddy. If it is a twister storm, that would be the best idea."

            Virginia leaped up on the horse, drawing a cloak from her pack and putting it on. The breeze was becoming cold and more powerful. "Then that's the plan! We'll have to hurry!"

            The other three drew their cloaks, but Gallows stopped them from mounting their horses. "Ginny. You don't want to be riding a horse in a desert storm. We should walk."

            Jet and Clive nodded, grasping the reigns of their horses and walking down the hill.

            Virginia leaped off her white horse and grabbed its reigns, walking down the hill behind Gallows. "I know I should be scared, but I'm so excited! I've never been in a desert storm before!"

            Thunder clapped above their heads, sounding like a thousand ARMS shot at once. The once orange desert was now gray all over. The wind had seriously picked up. The cliff was getting closer, as they had been walking for quite some time. Virginia cringed every time the thunder bellowed. Jet eyed her, feeling somewhat sorry for her.

            Jet shook his head. "Why should I worry if she's scared of thunder? It's her problem, not mine." Jet murmured. Still, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her.

            "Look out there!" Clive pointed, his voice almost a whisper in a torrent of wind that passed. In the darkened skies, not one, but several funnels began forming, twisting and turning in all directions as they lengthened themselves to reach the ground. The wind made a screaming roar that surpassed the enormity of even the Filgaia Express. Virginia shrieked and covered her ears. For some reason she couldn't get herself to move.

            Gallows noticed that Virginia wasn't moving anymore. Her white horse whinnied and neighed in fright, stamping the ground in an attempt to get Virginia to move. "Ginny!" Gallows gave Clive the reigns and ran back to help Virginia. "JET!" Gallows screamed.

            "WHAT?!" Jet called back.

            "GRAB HER HORSE!" Gallows screamed. Jet nodded and dragged his horse back to gain an additional one. Jet then tried to gain ground and catch up with Clive again. "Virginia! You have to move!" Gallows screamed in Virginia's ears.

            "I-I can't! I'm too scared!" Virginia squealed.

            "C'mon! If you don't, the twister will get you! Look, I'll help you!" Gallows arched himself over Virginia, his cloak blowing away in the gray wind. He grabbed her hands, squeezing them, but not harshly. Slowly he got Virginia to move, and then he got her to go at full speed. The wind was doing it's best to keep them back, but Gallows powerful legs kept them going. 

            "I-I can't make it!" Virginia screamed, tears in her eyes. She had never been so terrified in her life. A small twister moved several yards before them, crashing across their field of vision like a moving tower of roaring might. Before she was excited about it, but now she had wished anything would have came at them besides this.

            "You gotta keep moving! If you don't we're both toast! Wouldn't you like to see your aunt and uncle again?! I know I'd like to see my brother and granny again!" Gallows roared.

            "Y-you're right! We gotta keep going, no matter how terrible it is!" Virginia brought her inner strength, emerging through the sheets of twirling wind that blew across the flat land. The wind had picked up so much dirt that she could no longer see Clive, Jet, or the horses. "I-I don't know which way to go!"

            "Just keep going straight!" Gallows commanded.

            "Straight…" Virginia whispered to herself. Another one of the tornados blew across behind them, sucking at their cloaks. Virginia was sweating bullets and praying everything to the guardians that they'd make it through.

            "Not too much farther!" Gallows called, trying to keep the staggering girl going. "We can make it! I can see the cliff right ahead!" Gallows really couldn't see anything beyond Virginia's cloak, but he didn't want her to know that.

            "Gallows! If we don't make it, I just want to tell you that you were a good friend!" Virginia yelled.

            "Stop talking like that Virginia! We're not going to die if you keep moving!" Gallows could feel his grip loosening as another tornado moved in behind them. He dug his feet into the ground, but just felt the dirt turn to dust and blow out behind them. He feet his feet touch nothing.

            "I-I can see them! Clive! Jet!" Virginia screamed. Through the wind she was able to make out the dark cliff side and a cavern hold, with two figures inside. "Gallows! We're going to make it!"

            "Then go!" Gallows pushed Virginia through the wind wall and into the cavern, where she was promptly met by Jet and Clive with the horses.

            "Virginia!" Jet caught the brunette. He immediately blushed, as she when she was lying in his arms.

            "I'm all right. What about Gallows?!" Virginia instantly leaped up and looked out of the cavern into the gray wind swept land. To her horror, she saw Gallows soar into the sky and be swept into a massive tornado. "GALLOWS!" Virginia screamed.

            And then the wind died and the tornados faded. The sun shone through the dissipating clouds and Gallows fell two stories into the piles of dust. Alarmed, the remaining Drifters immediately ran after him. A breeze was still evident and large gray clouds floated by. Clive was the first one to reach Gallows, who was bruised all over and blasted with orange dust.

            "Gallows?! Gallows! Say something!" Clive raised Gallows to a sitting position.

            Gallows, with his eyes still closed, gagged and coughed out clouds of dust. "N-next time, you're moving her…"

            "Is he all right Clive?" Virginia asked, reaching into her rose printed sack for some berries to nourish his wounds.

            Clive placed a hand on Gallows head. "He'll be all right in a day or so. He just needs rest."

            "For once I'm proud of that moron, but he can rest on the horse. Don't forget this is Drifter territory…" Jet smiled.

            "Thanks Gallows." Virginia whispered. "All right everyone, lets get back to the cave and pack up."


	12. Sand Canal

The Cliff they had reached days before was the southern end of a very long plateau that jutted out westward into the Sea of Sand. At the edge of this enormous slab of orange rock was the infamous Sand Canal, the Gang's goal. The climb up the cliff was easily avoided by heading north east to reach a forgotten road that winded its way up to the flat surface. One could tell that this road was not used much, only a few trails were fresh and were usually headed the other way. It was good to be on a forgotten path now, what with the Drifter encounters they've had in the last couple of days. Virginia cherished this. Gallows had gotten better. His ribs were still sore from that drop, but he was able to walk and perform actions with a little bit of normalcy.

            Along the side of the road were the incredibly elusive flower species. Flowers of all kinds popped up between the road markers. Virginia leaped off her horse and crouched down and smelled the flowers blue petals. She smiled.

            "I don't remember those being there before…" Clive scratched his head.

            "Me neither. I guess they're growing back." Virginia replied. "Maybe we did change something when we defeated Beatrice and her Nega Filgaia."

            "Not quite enough I'd say." Jet said.

            "Hey, what's that up there?" Gallows pointed out to the front.

            Out there, in the dust, was a creaky old wagon with a mysterious large object draped underneath a large piece of cloth. Around it were short little green men with black beards, all tying some kind of rope or straightening some kind of nail. A large horned monster, a bipedal creature with enormous horns sticking out of it's head, was resting in front of it, harnessed to the wagon to be some kind of beast of burden.

            Clive lowered his sniper scope. "Demi-humans."

            "You mean Gobs? What are they doing out here?" Virginia wondered.

            "Oh c'mon guys. It's just a bunch of Gobs. You act like that'll be our doom." Gallows gestured.

            "It's not like they have any ARMs on them. Lets just keep going. If they cause trouble we can easily handle it." Jet pulled the reigns so his horse would keep moving.

            "You're right Jet. I just wonder what's under that cloth. It's awfully big." Virginia mused.

            The four continued trotting foreword at a normal pace. A Gob on the rear end of the wagon easily spotted them. Alarmed, he jumped up and dove around the wagon, finding his leader, Hobgob.

            "Hobgob! Dar be some hoomans coming, dar!" The Gob said in a deep beast like voice.

            "Darru? Hoomans? Why hoomans come here, dar?" Hobgob asked.

            "Gobby don't know. Gobby just see hoomans, right behind Gob wagon, dar!" Gobby, the Gob, explained.

            "Well shtop da hoomans! They musent know aboot our wagon, dar!" Hobgob replied.

            "Yessir!" Gobby saluted a little Gob salute and ran off, hand axe in hand, to stop the 'hoomans'.

            It didn't take him long before he arrived right in front of a monstrous horse with a hooman in front. Jet, being pint in the party, simply ignored the Gob and continued trotting along.

            "Darr Hey you! Shtop right der! Hobgob saysa you cannot go further, dar!" Gobby waved his axe around to try and make a point.

            "And why not?" Virginia asked, annoyed.

            "`Cause you cannae see da wagon! It be fer Gob eyes only, dar!" Gobby answered.

            "Well, what is so special about the wagon that we can't see what's in it?" Clive grinned.

            "Oo da Gob wagon has a bunch of other Go- Wait! You are not gonna fool Gobby! You hafta turn around, or we make you turn around, dar!" Gobby warned.

            "Say, why are you in the stretch of country anyway? Shouldn't you be out near Boot Hill or something?" Gallows popped a question.

            "Gobby answer ano more questions! Dow Goby misses his family in Gob's Hideout. It ano more Gob's Hideout anymore. We all escape from a hooman Shroedinner Gang, dar!" Gobby lectured.

            "Maya drove the Gobs out of Gob's Hideout!" Virginia was impressed.

            "So you guys are going to Midland station to be with your family or something?" Gallows had to ask.

            "Ya, Dat be true-Wait a minoote! How you know we dees! Alla Gobby tells you hoomans is to leave!" Gobby glared at the Drifters.

            "It's exactly what we're doing shrimp. Now get out of the way." Jet said.

            "HEEY! Nota data way! Shtopp!" Gobby yelled, but it was to no avail. The four Drifters trotted besides the wagon and their strange beast of burden until they were out of sight.

            Hobgob approached Gobby and pulled on his beared. "Well? You tell dem anyting, dar?"

            "Nota thing, Hobgob, dar." Gobby grinned a toothy grin.

** *

            The Sand Canal, from the wind swept exterior, resembled nothing more than an old forgotten lighthouse. But on the inside, it was different game. The group discovered, as did they the first time they came through here, that the lighthouse portion of it was only the first floor. Walking with the horse's reigns in hands, they climbed the steps into a large, circular room. Looking up, they saw that the lighthouse tower was in fact hollow. The light-housing machine was easily seen, hanging from the ceiling far, far up.

            "Isn't this the place where we fought Jasna, Vendiddurt, and Wisrapt?" Virginia thought aloud.

            "You mean those clunky knights the prophets sent after us. Yea, this is that place." Gallows answered.

            "I found they're mode of speech fascinating. I wonder if everyone in the days of demons had that kind of vocabulary." Clive thought.

            "They're talking drove me nuts. But they were no more of a threat than Cormano is…" Jet added.

            "Hmmm. Well, let's continue…" Virginia pulled forward into the next chamber, which revealed the true meaning of the sand canal. Sand was pouring through like a river of water would, scraping and sliding through various pipes and ducts. The way was open only to those who could jump really far, or use the Steady Doll.

            "I never got the point of this place. Just what does this building do?" Gallows asked.

            "This is a rather easy question to answer Gallows. You see, we are underneath the ground right now, under the Sea of Sand. All that weight of sand above us forces sand through the various cracks and tears in the tunnel's side. The engineers of this place knew that it would fill up with sand in a matter of hours if they didn't pump it all out. So that's what they're doing: machines are pumping the sand that falls in outside. Normally they're would be bridges to use, but the staff have all fled due to a monster invasion." Clive answered.

            "Uh, thanks Clive." Gallows didn't hear a word of it.

            The rest of the sand canal was a long patch of bridges, crisscrossing the sand that constantly flowed underneath. The depth they had descended to made all of their ears pop, while it scared the horses indefinably. It wasn't long before they reached a pump room, which consisted of something that could be described as the whirlpool effect among sand, constantly flowing around a circular flat surface in the middle of a circular room. The only way to the other side was to go across the middle.

            "All of a sudden I'm getting this spooky feeling." Gallows admitted.

            "Yea, me too." Virginia said as well.

            "Keep on your toes and stay alert." Warned Clive.

            "Right." Virginia and Gallows said in unison.

            Jet left his horse in the hallway before the stairway down. He pulled out the airget-lamh and crept as slowly as he could until he reached the center. Seeing the coast was clear, Jet waved them over. "Leave the horses for a second. We don't want them getting killed for something that could easily be avoided."

            "Good thinking Jet." Clive commended. The four walked into the center of the room, searching every nook and cranny for a possible threat. However, none of them bothered to look up. Slowly, ever so slowly, a long tentacle equipped with thousands of suckers trailed down to right behind Jet's head.

            "I think its all clear Jet. We must have been paranoid." Virginia then turned around and caught the glimpse of the bright red scaly tentacle. "Jet! Behind you!"

            Jet turned around, only to have his face caught in the grip of countless suckers. Squirming all over the place, Jet pulled the trigger on the airget-lamh, firing into the arm. The tentacle dropped Jet, who immediately gasped for air. Everyone looked up to see an enormous brittle star clinging to the domed ceiling.

            "The hell is it?!" Gallows asked confused.

            "I don't know, but don't let your guard down! Get to firing!" Clive ordered.

            The Modified Coyote M17, combined with the Bantorain 93R, the Rapier Ez, the airget-lamh, and the Gungnir HAG35 fired a volley of bullets into the beast. The bright red brittle star lashed out with its lengthy arms, only two at a time, as it tried to deal nasty whiplashes to the Maxwell Gang. The horses neighed and whinnied in fright as an arm came dangerously close to them.

            "The damn thing isn't dying!" Jet spat.

            "Maybe we have to hit the other side of it!" Clive thought.

            "How in the hell do you propose we do that?" Jet asked.

            "With the same stuff that gets rid of all adhesives, heat!" Clive said. "Virginia, toss one of the fire gems at it!"

            Virginia nodded and dug into her bag, attempting to find the tiny red gem. She pulled one out and smiled. "Fire in the hole!" she hollered as she threw the gem towards the starfish. An enormous blast of fire raged in the dome as every one ducked. Without a sound, as brittle stars are incapable of making noise, the creature fell onto it's backside, its' long arms caught in the whirlpool sand. Without much effort needed, the arms were ripped right off, leaving a lone incredibly disgusting pentagon.

            Jet was the first to rise, and without hesitation, fired the airget-lamh into the soft, squishy, mass of starfish tissue. After a couple rounds, Jet felt that the creature was dead.

            "Well I don't remember that one the last time we came through here." Gallows said.

            "So… who wants the dark meat?" Virginia laughed. The others gave a disgusted look.

            SPLORK! Green liquid spat up from the brittle stars opening, most likely its mouth. They all tuned to it and fired once more.

            Virginia brushed her hair from her face. "Did you see that Jet? We saved you, which means that you do work good with us."

            "Well… it was lucky." Jet went back to fetch his horse.

            "Lucky or not, if we weren't here, it would be eating a Jet sandwich right now." Gallows laughed.

            "So what's your point?!" Jet spat.

            "We're just asking you to open up a bit. We're your friends and teammates. You work well with our talents, and you know that." Clive explained.

            "Yea, well. I…" Jet bit his lip. "Look, lets just get out of here."

            "Amen to that one." Gallows agreed as he took hold of a horse. "So Clive, when are you going to start Jet's classes?"

            Clive raised his glasses. "When we reach Humphrey's Peak."

            "Cool." Gallows replied.

            "Oh and Gallows! Please don't get involved. He doesn't need to be taking lessons from you." Clive explained.

            "Oh that hurt Clive. That hurt me real good. Why'd you hafta go and say that just now?" Gallows felt insulted.


	13. The Sierra Gang

It was hot out. Incredibly hot if one must say anything about temperature. The mirages of water flowed all over the white hard rocks. The land was flat and without vegetation as far as the eye could see, casting the image of a continent of chalk. Of coarse, if one were to look the other way, one would see a great mesa with a settlement right underneath it. This was Little Rock.

            The sky was blue on this day, as the sky was blue on almost any day. In the town of Little Rock was a large building known as the Rolling Stone Saloon, an exciting place full music and dances, cards and rum. But the action here wasn't occurring within the dark and cool confines of the Rolling Stone, but right out front at the horse's water trough. Two men, disguised in dark bandanas wrapped around their faces, silently rushed towards a horse, a beautiful pinto loaded with Drifter gear. Snickering to themselves, they opened the sacks that they were hauling on their shoulders as they were about to begin robbing whoever owned this horse blind.

            "Shoot son! Would you look at this stuff?!" One of the robbers asked as he held up a large ammo clip.

            "Hehehehe. We're gonna rob this bird blind!" The other one laughed.

            "Rob who blind?" Came a feminine voice. The two robbers immediately turned around and pulled out their Rapier Ez's out on the woman. She was a beautiful woman dressed in a yellow gown with puffy shoulders, long sleeves, a hole in the center bosom, and a white neck piece that went up to her pale chin. Her hair was blonde; bangs curled around her face, she had a bun on the back of her head but she still had shoulder length hair. She had one eyes blue and one eye green. Her perfect crimson lips formed a smile.

            "You better back off wench, unless you want a hole in yer pretty face!" The first robber demanded.

            "Yea, of coarse, you can come with us actually. Hehehehe." The second robber laughed.

            "As charming as you boys are…" She lifted part of her long yellow dress, showcasing an amazing leg, but strapped to that leg was an ARM that she was hasty about destrapping. She aimed the Tommy 888 ARM, a machine gun with a disk of bullets attached to the bottom, at the robbers. "…I'll think you boys will be coming with me."

            The two robbers dropped their Rapier Ez's and placed their hands in the air. They walked away from the pinto and into the broad white street, all the while with the mysterious woman aiming the deadly ARM at them. With almost no urging, she marched them right into the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff, who was leaning in his seat reading the paper, immediately jumped up upon seeing the scene.

            "Sheriff is there any reward out for these two horse thieves." She then took the liberty of unmasking the bandits for the sheriff. The sheriff swerved around to the back wall, where hundreds of Wanted posters had been tacked and nailed. Upon inspection he found their faces. 

"Y-yes there is ma'am." He was obviously smitten with her beauty. "They go for a hundred Gella each!"

            The woman frowned. "Not even worth my time." She nudged the bandit's backs into the jails cell, where she promptly closed the door. "Keep your money Sheriff. I have bigger fish to fry." She then turned around and began to walk out of the cool office.

            The Sheriff approached the door. "Hey! I know you! You're Dakota Sierra! One of the Sierra Gang!"

            "It's good to know your Drifters Sheriff." Dakota replied as she continued walking and disappeared down the street.

            The Sheriff sighed in a smile and backed to the cell doors. "Good lord, she was gorgeous…"

            "I agree with you on that one." One of the robbers said.

** *

            Dakota was walking down the hot white street towards her pinto when a small man, about Jet's height and build ran up to her. He had on a large hat on; the front rim had been folded upwards, where an arrow shaft had buried itself through. He adorned a button up white shirt; the top collar was up and around his neck. One half of the shirt was in his black jeans while another half was falling out. He had on dark cowboy boots. "Dakota. What happened out here?" The man asked.

            Dakota crouched onto the ground to pick up the dropped clip. "You worry too much Utah. Just some run of the mill horse thieves."

            Utah shrugged. "Well I am your brother." Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the outskirts of town. Coming in through the mirages were three horses and four riders draped in black hoods. "Well that's odd."

            "What's odd?" Dakota asked as she caught back up. "How a corset can be enjoyable? If you find that out, please tell me."

            "No, look out there." Utah pointed out into the white desert at the figures.

            "Four figures dressed in black hoods on a day like this… Wanna try the old plan?" Dakota smirked.

            "Yea. Let's do it." Utah nodded.

** *

            The four figures in black were, to no surprise, the Maxwell Gang. Emerging from the Sand Canal only this morning, they donned the hoods as a means of disguise. But it didn't seem to be working. As they approached, Virginia in the lead, the woman in yellow ran up to them, shouting for help. She finally made it to Virginia's horse, much to Virginia's surprise.

            "Please good sirs! You've got to help me! Th-that man over there is stealing my horse! I tried to stop him, but he's just too powerful for me! Please, will you stop him!" Dakota pleaded.

            "That man?" Virginia asked, her voice not in any kind of disguise.

            "Will do ma'am! A lady as beautiful as yourself need not be harassed like scoundrels like him! C'mon!" Gallows offered, even smiling. From down near Virginia's horse, she could see all of their faces.

            "Sorry. Unless you have Gella, we can't help." Jet said as he guided his horse into front.

            "But Jet! She's an innocent WOMAN who needs our help!" Gallows explained.

            "I'm terribly sorry ma'am, but we can be of no help." Clive said.

            "Don't worry! We'll get your horse back!" Virginia offered. She then rushed her horse over to the water trough with Gallows close behind with Clive attached.

            Jet smacked his hooded forehead. "Does everyone forget?" Fuming Jet, trotted over to the saloon with Dakota walking behind.

            "You there! Step away from the horse!" Virginia commanded. Utah, smiling, did as he was told. He backed into the middle of the street.

            "Drop your weapons, scumbag!" Gallows shouted.

            "As you can see, I don't have any." Utah shrugged.

            "Well you're a lousy horse thief!" Gallows stated.

            "Maybe, but he's a damn good actor!" Dakota said as she turned the Tommy 888 on them from behind. They quickly turned their heads, the wind blowing their hoods off their faces. Utah quickly drew his ARM from inside his button up shirt, a modified buccaneers pistol with three revolving barrels, the Cerberus.

            "I could have told you guys from a mile away that this was a trick." Jet sighed.

            "I-I believed you…" Virginia looked at the ground.

            "Damn! Why do all the hot chicks want to kill me?!"" Gallows frowned.

            "So this is infamous Maxwell Gang. I must say you were a lot less than what I was expecting." Dakota taunted.

            "This was almost too easy…" Utah responded.

            Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Jet drew the airget-lamh and rolled off the horse. Using the horse as cover, he fired at the machine ARM underneath the horse, sweeping back and forth. Utah and Dakota, both surprised, leaped backwards out of range. Using the distraction, Virginia, Clive, and Gallows rolled off their horses and ducked behind them, taking out their ARMs.

            "Remember, thou shall not kill." Clive phrased.

            "I can't believe they tricked us like that…" Virginia couldn't believe someone would sink that low.

            "You think you can complain, try having every woman you find attractive have the urge to kill you." Gallows gritted his teeth.

            "Um, I haven't found any woman to be attractive like that Gallows." Virginia replied.

            "That was a good ploy Drifter Jet! I was hoping you would pull off something like that." Utah smiled, his blue eyes laughing underneath his brown bangs.

            "Hmmm, they seem to know us. They've probably been hunting us for a while." Clive examined.

            Virginia glanced around. They were on the Saloon porch. She wouldn't be able to fire from behind the horse. If she could just scare them, or use Clive's methods of hitting a toe, they might leave. She needed a plan. "Clive, Gallows! Provide us with a distraction! Jet, you come with me!"

            Jet raised an eyebrow. "Come with you and do what?"

            "We're going to get them from the side. Once they see we have a dead aim on them, they'll surrender!" Virginia explained.

            "I don't think so… but whatever." Jet replied.

            Gallows looked to Clive. "So what's the distraction?"

            Clive looked around. After a bit of studying his environment, Clive came up with an idea. "You see their horses? We at least know the pinto is the lady's. So if we scare away the horse…"

            "Then she'll have to stop firing on us! Genius!" Gallows finished.

            Clive took up the sniper scope, aiming for the horse's reigns. "You shoot the ground near it. I'll let it loose." Gallows nodded. Two shots rang out; one breaking the reign while the other scared the horse. Almost immediately the horse took off down the road.

            "Dakota! Your horse!" Utah pointed out.

            Dakota looked to her brother. "Utah, you're faster. Take your horse and go get her. I'll cover you!"

            "Right!" Utah nodded.

            Using this conversation as the time they needed, Jet and Virginia rolled out from the horse and along the lower edge of the porch until they came to the sides of the porch. Virginia had her sights on Dakota; Jet had his on Utah.

            "You're not going anywhere!" Jet said as he walked up to Utah's back.

            Virginia slowly walked up to Dakota, her ARMS trained on her. Dakota didn't move. "Why did you trick us? That was incredibly low of you, pretending you were in need of help and justice."

            Dakota chuckled, her hands still on the Tommy 888. "My, what an admirable titan you are. Do you honestly think that everyone has the same sense of justice as you? Obviously Albert doesn't."

            Virginia's frown was deepening. "…You can be right there, but I believe every one has a sense of right and wrong. And taking advantage of other people's hospitality is defiantly wrong. We would have risked our lives to get your horse back for you."

            Dakota turned her head towards Virginia, her blue and green eyes looking into Virginia's blue eyes. "Then you were a fool. Only idiots and morons stick they're neck out for someone they have no clue about. What we pulled on you was the oldest trick in the book. All Drifters know it. Seeing how you're the famous Virginia Maxwell, I thought you'd know it… Or are you a new Drifter with an incredible streak of luck?"

            Gallows and Clive walked out from the horse; Clive had his sights on either of the Drifters. "Gallows. Go and get their horse back."

            "What?" Gallows was surprised.

            "Just go!" There was something in Clive's voice that Gallows didn't want to argue with. He leaped upon the horse and instantly turned and galloped out into the white desert.

            "It's true that I am new at this. I've only been a Drifter for a little over a year. But I've found more about myself out here in this one year than I'd ever find sitting at home!" Virginia blinked back tears. "Who are you?!"

            "I see that being new to this game has left you with almost no idea of what you're doing. I'm Dakota Sierra, of the infamous Sierra Gang. You must have some luck with you in order to get your sights on me. In the five years I've been a Drifter, this has never happened… Congratulations to you." Dakota smiled. "So now are you going to kill me like a real Drifter would, or are you going to stand there pretending to be a judge, casting your so called 'justice' on me?"

            "Dakota!? What are you doing?!" Utah asked.

            "Let them finish!" Jet ordered.

            Virginia's tears now robbed her of her sight. Everything was a watery world to her. She had a strong sense of justice and she believed she was serving it well, but it was after all her sense of justice and not everyone would agree if that was justice or not.

            "Well?" Dakota asked, impatient.

            Virginia wiped her eyes for a second, trying to think of what to say. This was her mistake. Dakota grabbed the Bantorain 93 R and the Rapier Ez out of her hands, knocking Virginia to the ground, throwing one of the hand held ARMS into the water trough, she turned the Bantorain on its former owner. "Another Drifter lesson. Never take your eyes off of your target. Jet, let Utah go now or this girl will be sleeping in a coffin tonight!"

            Jet didn't know what to do. One side of him wanted to shoot them right now, but a smaller side said to drop the ARM and save Virginia's life. Slowly, he gave into he smaller side of him and dropped the airget-lamh and backed away. Utah took his Cerberus and turned to greet everyone.

            "Utah, keep your sights on the sniper there in case he tries something." Dakota instructed. Utah nodded. 

The saloon doors opened and out walked a man in dirt colored jeans and a long tanned trench coat with no shirt underneath. His soft brown eyes were completed with a pencil thin mustache underneath a tall hat. His curvy bangs hung in front of his bronze face. He was about Clive's height. He had his hands in his large pockets. "So this is the Maxwell Gang, I presume?"

Utah grinned. "Of coarse Nevada. You know we always get our man."

Nevada, the man, walked over to Virginia and looked her in the eyes. "Virginia Maxwell?" Virginia nodded back. "Ah, it's always good to meet a fellow Drifter Gang leader. I'm the boss of the Sierra Gang, Nevada Sierra. I take it you've met my younger sister Dakota and my brother Utah?" Virginia could only nod again. "Hmmm, what's wrong with you, Ms. Maxwell?" Nevada crouched down and stared long and hard into her eyes. "…I can see that you have a powerful spirit Miss Maxwell. May I call you Virginia?" He smiled. His voice was soft and very charming. For some reason Virginia didn't feel any threat from him.

"Yes." Virginia replied, regaining her composure.

"Yes… And you have a strong sense of justice in you, Virginia. Not many people out here in the Wastelands have that. It's a very special and unique gift. The Wastelands hardened and jade men, so that all they care for are themselves. Of coarse, one person can't serve justice alone. Your sense of justice, as I can see, is very different from my sisters, my brothers, or quite possibly my own…"

"I do what I feel I right." Virginia said.

"But that's where it gets all screwed up Virginia. Everyone's sense of right or wrong is different. Your crusade to better the world is simply just that, YOUR crusade. Do even your own Drifters think the same way?" Nevada asked.

"…I believe in Virginia's ideals…" Clive responded. "She doesn't care for herself or her own sense of justice. She responds to the needs of other people. She always has, and probably always will. If there was anyone worth following, it would be Virginia…"

"And you?" Utah asked Jet. "Why do you follow her and her justice?"

Jet stood there, looking at the ground. He had never known just why he stayed behind Virginia. At first it was to save the world, but once the game of hero was done, he continued to stay behind Virginia, helping out whenever his talents could be of some use. His eyes searched back and forth, looking for an answer. "…I…Virginia… is my …friend… and I believe in her…"

Virginia smiled. She had never heard Jet say kind things before like that. So Jet really did care.

"It's always good to have a Drifter gang believe in its leader. From one boss to another, I can say that truthfully. We have never had any ambitions as high as yours. We just live for the day and the hunt." Nevada replied.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH!" A man came flying out of the double swinging doors of the saloon and into the white street. Behind him walked out a giant man, hidden in a giant poncho and sombrero with dark pants and large boots. He was enormous, easily weighing two hundred and fifty; his height was almost that of Asgards'. What little bit of face that shown from underneath the hat was a powerful nose and a blonde moustache that dropped at the sides at almost a ninety degree angle and large square jaw. The giant walked over to the man and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Wyoming, what's going on?" Dakota asked.

"Ah yes, this is my other brother and last member of our gang, Wyoming." Nevada introduced them.

"This man says something's going down at Gunner's Heaven." Wyoming, the giant, answered.

"I-I told you all I know! I swear on my mothers grave!" The man pleaded.

"Wyoming! Pull out the AGS 17. That should make him talk." Nevada instructed.

Wyoming nodded and reached behind his back und under his poncho. What he pulled out amazed everyone who had not seen it before. It was an enormous grenade launcher that has had to weigh easily two hundred pounds. With one hand, he pointed it out towards the desert and fired it. With a loud bang, a large grenade went flying out into the sun some fifty yards out and then exploded, sending a dust and rock everywhere. The Maxwell gang was in shock.

"All right! They say Begguci, the owner of Gunner's Heaven, is planning something big, like a Drifter army or something! He's holding a tournament within a month to see who will lead his troops. All of the big names in the underworld will be there!" The man spilled his guts.

"Well then, we'd better get going." Nevada stood up.

"B-but what about the twenty-six million Gella reward?!" Utah asked.

"Don't worry Utah. After all, if they're as good as they say, we'll see them again." Nevada answered. He then walked down the porch steps and patted Wyoming's back. "Come brother. There's work to be done."

"…Where are you going?" Virginia hesitantly asked.

Nevada turned to face her, twitching his head as to tell Utah and Dakota to come with him. "To serve my sense of Justice…"

Just then Gallows came galloping back with both horses. His gallop came to a trot as he neared the scene. Dakota immediately fetched her pinto from him. "Thanks." She uttered.

"Welcome." Gallows coldly replied. He then pressed onward till he came to his familiar Drifter friends, who were watching the Sierra gang mount their horses. Nevada, Wyoming, and Utah all galloped out into the white sands. 

Dakota looked at Virginia before following. "Try and stay alive till we meet again!" She then blew a kiss to Virginia, smiled, and galloped after her brothers into the distance.

"What was all that about?" Gallows asked.

"I-I don't know…" Virginia replied, getting up.

"Somehow this game just got more serious." Jet rubbed his neck.

"Indeed. I suggest we press on to Humphrey's Peak and gather our bearings there. Whatever they said about Begguci doesn't seem to bring good news…" Clive said. The others nodded.


	14. Tales and Scars

Night had come over Little Rock several hours after the Sierra Gang had left. Staying in the flatlands would be useless, what with the current situation. The saloon was also out of the question. Fortunately, Jet found an old acquaintance, Kovahn, Pike's father, who would let the four fugitives stay the night at hi house. Kovahn exclaimed to Jet that he would be forever in his debt after saving Pike from the Tatzelwurm, and Jet planned to hold Kovahn to it. The moon had been out for some hours now, leaving the only two people awake in the dusty old attic the Maxwell Gang had gained. Those two people happened to be Virginia and Jet, each unaware of each other's conscience presence. Virginia lay staring out the small circular window into the starry night. Her thoughts were engulfing her faster than she'd like. Was it true what Dakota had said earlier?

            {"I see that being new to this game has left with almost no idea of what you're doing. I'm Dakota Sierra, of the infamous Sierra Gang. You must have some luck with you in order to get your sights on me. In the five years I've been a Drifter, this has never happened… Congratulations to you." Dakota smiled. "So now are you going to kill me like a real Drifter would, or are you going to stand there pretending to be a judge, casting your so called 'justice' on me?"}

            Virginia sighed. Was she really just a make believe judge pretending to uphold the imaginary law? What was the point of it all? How far off could her sense of justice be? Before this morning, she thought that everyone had the same feelings of right or wrong, and people that went against it were just evil. There were no doubts about it. …But now… was Siegfried really an evil monster, or just a man with his own sense of right and wrong? Were the prophets really so bad? They were just trying to make a new Filgaia, weren't they? Virginia even had to speculate her thoughts on Janus. Janus was just a man who followed his own dreams and ideals. Virginia rolled over. She could see everyone's back in their sleeping bags, slowly snoring away. She couldn't sleep, that was for sure. She needed to talk to somebody.

            "Jet?" Virginia called.

            "What?" Replied Jet, whose voice rang like a bell. He wasn't tired or sleepy at all.

            "Do you think… Do you think that Beatrice was really evil?" Virginia asked.

            "I honestly didn't give a damn. She wanted to kill me, so I fought back…" Jet replied.

            "The only real law of the Wasteland…" Virginia thought aloud.

            "…" Jet turned to look at the dark triangle ceiling.

            "Say Jet, do you remember a couple a weeks ago, when I was going to ask you something, but said nothing?"

            "…Yea."

            "Well, I wanted to tell you …that I liked it when you were around… and I wanted to thank you for staying with us, even after we defeated Beatrice." Virginia twiddled her thumbs, looking at Jet's face.

            "…Yea, well, you're not going to make me say it again?" Jet groaned.

            Virginia giggled. "That's okay. I heard you out there today. I really appreciate the fact that I'm your friend, because you're my friend too."

            "Yea, Jees, do we have to get all mushy buddy buddy like this?" Jet moaned.

            "Of coarse we do! You said that I was your friend!" Virginia replied. She reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

            "You're never going to let me live that one down, huh?" Jet asked, turning his face to se hers. He became lost in those deep blue wells of beauty that were her eyes.

            "Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for slapping you before at the pond, even though you deserved it. I apologize… Heh, you've got pretty eyes, Jet? Has anyone ever told you that before?" Virginia glanced at his lavender eyes.

            Jet ripped his gaze from hers and dusted her hand off his shoulder, looking at the dark roof again. "Well, don't mention it. It didn't hurt…"

            Virginia felt Jet crawling back into his hard shell again, slipping away. She decided it was probably best to change the subject. "So… what did you think of those Sierra people today?"

            Jet scratched his nose as he thought the four over. "Nevada has to be a nut to let us go just like that. It's either that or they're exceptionally good at hunting… That Utah kid just annoys me. Someone could seriously get their ass kicked by that Wyoming guy… and Dakota seems to be the brains of the bunch for some reason."

            "Well, it's too bad Nevada's on the bad side. He was nice and a very good gentleman." Virginia commented.

            "…You haven't thought about a word those two said to you, did you?" Jet asked, almost maliciously.

            "Yea I have! Why?!" Virginia asked, upset.

            "You're still labeling people as either on the bad side or the good side. There is no pure good, nor is there pure evil. There's only in the between, the gray. Everyone believes they're doing the right thing, or else they wouldn't be doing it! Nevada may be nuts, but he's a Drifter. And if I were him, I'd be going after the twenty-six million Gella reward too!" Jet explained.

            Virginia rolled back over onto her back, gazing at the loft. "…Yea, you're probably right…" Virginia whispered.

            "And now that I think about it, Beatrice wasn't evil at all, as she was just a kid looking to be somewhere with someone else…" Jet responded.

            There were a couple of minutes of silence before Virginia spoke again. "Jet?"

            "What?"

            "Before you said that you were wanted at one time… what did you do?" Virginia asked.

            "…Killed a man…" Jet shrugged like it was no big deal.

            "You killed someone? Was it someone important? How long ago was it? How'd you get out of it?" Virginia had a million questions for Jet.

            "Well, it was a long time ago, must have been eight or so years back. I hadn't figured out who or what I was. I didn't even have a name. I thought I was just suffering from an amnesia attack or something. So I went into this town, just walking. I had nowhere to go, now where to go back to. I was just walking. I walked into this one store. It was a flower shop. Now that I think about, I think it was the only one in all of Filgaia. I …liked the flowers… It was probably just because of the past data of Filgaia I have, but I stood there looking at every petal on every flower there. The clerk came over and asked if I liked the flowers. I told him yea. He asked me for my name after that. …I didn't have a name… at least not yet anyway. I freaked out. I started sweating and shaking all over. …Then he said something to the effect of 'What's the matter son, don't you have a name?' …For some reason it felt like he was attacking me, trying to get me. I felt weak and vulnerable. I pulled out the airget-lamh on him. He put his hands on my shoulder; telling me it was ok, just tell him my name. …And I shot him… his family ran down the stairs after hearing it. There was his wife… I think the shop was named after her. It was called Florina's, Chrysanthemum, or something to do with flowers… I know that because the man outside told me it was named after her and their newborn daughter who shared the same name… His wife had the little baby girl in her hands when she saw me and her husband slumped over me. Her face was in pure horror. After realizing what I did, I just ran out of there, ran out of that town, and just ran… I saw my face some weeks later at a different town on a Wanted sign. Someone told me that the sheriff put the reward out, because the wife died of shock soon after…" Jet felt something welling in his eyes. He had a strange feeling in him. Whatever the feeling was, it tore at his heart. We placed a hand to his eye, trying to wipe the water coming out. "…I still wonder what happened to that baby…"

            Virginia had her mouth covered for half the story, not knowing what to say. She finally closed her lips and patted Jet's shivering shoulders. "It's ok Jet… Don't cry, it's alright." She whispered.

            Jet took a hold of her hand and threw it off. "I'm not crying! I don't have feelings, remember! Now just leave me alone, you got all the information you wanted, right?!"

            Virginia withdrew herself back a few feet, slipping back into her sleeping bag. "Yes Jet. I got what I wanted…" She felt sorry for him. Jet turned his back on her, but she could see his back shaking and hear his ragged breaths and sniffing. She smiled, even though she shouldn't have. This was the first time she had ever seen Jet show true raw emotion. She looked to the stars out the window, noticing a shooting star fall out in the distance. "Good night Jet…"

** *

            The next day came and the Drifters waved good-bye to Kovahn, leaving early in the morning as to not be spotted. The sun was just rising over the mountains in the distance, giving the desert a blue aura. The horses were prepared and fed. The four trotted off away from Little Rock and to the north, through the rocky mountain passes. As the hours passed, the four remained silent, thinking their own thoughts about the previous day's events and the events of the upcoming days. Finally Gallows, who was sitting in the back this time, had to break the ice.

            "You know Clive… I never got why they called it Humphrey's Peak…" Gallows asked.

            "Yea, why do they call it Humphrey's Peak?" Virginia asked.

            "Well Gallows, why do they call your town Baskar Colony?" Clive lashed back.

            "Because… it's a colony… of Baskars…" Gallows answered.

            "…Well, to tell you the truth, I'm honestly not sure why they call it Humphrey's Peak…" Clive answered. "I suppose I'll have to look it up and ask around once we get there… So Virginia, why do they call it Boot Hill? I don't see any hills made of boots…"

            "That's easy Clive… It's called Boot Hill because a while ago, the people would bury the deceased on the hill and place his or her boots as a marker because the people couldn't afford tombstones. …But people could still make out who it was buried up there because of the boots. An old wife would go up there and see a pair of snake skin boots with a bit of spilled rust on the left toe and say 'Look! There's old Jim'… or a little eight year old girl would go up that large hill in the middle of a breezy spring afternoon and go about… eight or so rows down and two rows to the left…" With each passing world, Virginia's voice grew more tired and teary. "…And come across her mother's pair of boots. They'd be nice and glossy, for she'd go up there every Sunday to shine them and make sure they didn't fall into disrepair. They were made of black leather. They were the little girls' mothers' favorite pair… The little girl would get on her knees in front of the boots and speak to the boots, as if her mother were standing in those boots. She'd say how she was doing in school, or how Uncle Tesla was doing with the Cattle Ranch. And then she's say how she loved her and would tell her that her daddy was going to come back soon and we'd all be …one… family… again…" Virginia then broke down into sobs, covering her face with her hands, stopping the horse. The noon sun was blocked as Clive and Gallows took her off her horse and told her how everything was all right and how Werner had come through for them against Beatrice and how proud her mother must be of her. All the while Jet sat on his horse, looking on towards the horizon, as silent as the dead.

            "Jet! Why don't you get down here and help console Ginny!" Gallows asked, frustrated that Jet wouldn't do anything.

            "She has to get over it on her own. Crying is for the weak." Jet turned his head the other way.

            "Jet?! What the hell are you thinking?!" Gallows roared.

            "Jet, she is your friend. Friends aid each other when they need healing, emotional or physical." Clive looked up.

            "…" Jet didn't know what to say. He was fighting an internal struggle, which he eventually lost to his attitude.

            "Some friend you are! You know there's more to life than just being a Drifter!" Gallows said.

            "That's all I am is a Drifter…" Jet replied.

            Gallows stood up, fuming. "Why don't you get off your god damn high horse Jet?! Where' your god damn sympathy or compassion?!"

            "Look! I don't have any! I am a machine! Or did you forget?!" Jet spat back.

            Gallows looked shocked for a minute, but after that minute, he narrowed his eyes and pounded one fist into the other. "Than I know one machine that's in need of repair!"

            "Bring it on priest boy!" Jet leaped off his horse.

            Clive immediately stood up and threw himself between the two. "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH! I know the stress of the last couple of months have been getting to us, but we need to stick together or we won't survive this! We need to be pulling courage from each other, not wrath!"

            Gallows just continued staring down Jet, who stared back. "Whatever Clive." Gallows then walked back over to Virginia, who had dried up her tears.

            "And you, I suggest you take that stick out of your rear and act human. You may not know it, but Virginia is really close to you. She adores you. She takes any time she possibly can to helping you out in any time of need. She wants to help you get memories. I was listening to you last night. Now stop it." Clive spoke to Jet.

            "…" Jet was at a loss for words.

            "…I'm sorry guys. Let's just get going…" Virginia said.


	15. Entering Humphrey's Peak

The jagged peaks that spanned the northern parts of this land stretched on and on, seemingly endless. The height was something of which the Maxwell gang had never experienced before. It had been days since they first started crossing the mountains, as last time they preferred to cross through the flat deserts below. However, desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was one of those measures. The wind blew in a small, faint breeze, scattering the small patches of snow into the white skies as wooly white mountain goats hopped from one peak to another. The four had their blankets wrapped around them, as they were not use to such cold. Funny thing this was, thought Virginia, how all your life you can yearn for something like snow and once it was here its completely different from what you imagined it as.

            "Well, at least we're not sweating to death like down there…" Gallows suggested.

            "Yea, we're up here freezing our asses off…" Jet replied.

            Clive looked ahead beyond his breath. The mountain pass seemed to disappear. Clive raised an eyebrow and took out the Gungnir HAG35 and viewed through the scope. The mountain face just dropped off beyond this ridge. Somewhat excited, Clive instructed the horse to trot to the top of the ridge. Once upon the ridge, he, along with Gallows, peered over the snow blotched red rock ridge and into the depths. The great expanses of desert that stretched as far south as they eye could see, along with enormous mesas that jutted out of the ground every here and there. The sun was about to slip behind one, telling Clive it was somewhere in the late afternoon.

            "Hey Clive! Isn't that Humphrey's Peak!" Gallows pointed to a tiny speck of buildings out south.

            Clive looked through the scope, but it didn't offer much help. "…Yes, I'd say so."

            Virginia and Jet caught up with the two at the breathtaking ridge. They both looked across the vast landscape. Virginia had a sense of wonder in her blue eyes, where Jet had something of fear.

            "That's a long way down…" Jet said, backing his horse a couple trots.

            "Wow! This must be the tallest peak on the continent…" Virginia said in awe.

            Gallows hopped off the horse and onto the red rock surface. Kicking away a bit of snow, Gallows placed a walking stick between two rocks. "I hereby claim this peak, Gallows' Peak!"

            Virginia looked to Clive. "Say Clive, you think this is Humphrey's Peak?"

            Clive took off his glasses and wiped them free of snow. "It's quite the possibility…"

            "Hey! There's a flag out here!" Jet called from a distance. Everyone looked to see him and his horse gazing at an old wind torn flag, waving in the breeze. Inscribed on the flag was Humphrey Winslet. "Isn't your last name Winslet, Clive?!"

            Clive immediately leaped off the horse and crossed the red rocks and snow until he reached the point. He adjusted his glasses and took out his red notebook. He scanned the flag thoroughly, trying to find something. After a few sketches and notes, Clive shook his head. "Amazing… Though I find it hard to believe, Sir Humphrey may have been an ancestor of mine. It's quite remarkable that this flag has been standing up here for all these years…"

            "Damn. Now I'll have to find another mountain to name. Can we go, I'm freezing." Gallows asked as he mounted the horse.

            "I know how important a discovery this may be to you Clive, but I agree with Gallows." Virginia pleaded.

            Clive started walking back, Jet's horse on his heels. "All right. Let's head to Humphrey's Peak…"

** *

            As the nights went by, the four found themselves crossing the desert expanses, getting ever closer to Humphrey's Peak. At this rate, they would make it in an hour or two. The moon had just risen in the dark sky. The lights seemed brighter in Humphrey's Peak than normal and a strange sound came to the riders. At first it was music, and then there was singing, as if the entire town was singing. Clive put a hand to his ear, trying to make out the words.

"~Eyes like a morning star   
Cheeks like a rose;   
Laura was a pretty girl   
God almighty knows;   
  
Weep all you little rains,   
Wail, winds, wail   
All along, along along   
The Colorado trail.   
  
Ride, all the lonely night   
Ride through the day,   
Keep the herd a-movin' on   
Movin' on its way.   
  
Dark is the stormy night   
Dark is the sky,   
Wish I'd stayed in Abilene   
Nice and warm and dry~"

            "Sounds like a festival!" Virginia exclaimed.

            Clive smiled. "Actually it is. I completely forgot about prospector's week!"

            "Prospector's week?" Gallows asked, confused.

            "An old folk tale states that the founders of the town came in for a gold rush located in a mesa near town. There were so many prospectors that they drained the vein completely in one week! And for as long as anyone can remember, there's been a festival every year that goes on all week celebrating the prospector's success. It is quite fun and I look forward to it every year. I can't believe I forgot about it!" Clive explained.

            "How many days of the festival are left Clive!?" Virginia was overflowing with excitement.

            Clive looked up. "…I'd say that tomorrow is the last day. Look's like we'll get there just in the nick of time."

            "What about Drifters? I don't think we can celebrate." Jet said.

            "Oh c'mon! It's Humphrey's Peak! Everyone there loves us!" Gallows said.

            "Everyone loves twenty-six million Gella as well…" Jet murmured.

            "Well I say we indulge in the last day's festivities. We've been under so much stress lately that we need to relax. Gallows is right, it is my hometown and everyone there knows me. After that we can plan our next move." Clive offered.

            "Sounds like a plan to me!" Virginia giggled.

            "It's seriously time to party! We've all been way overdue for a regular check up!" Gallows laughed.

            Jet sighed. "Whatever…"

** *

            The horses had been left near the bridge that connected Humphrey's Peak to the rest of the world. The horses eagerly trotted down the hill and into the ditch, slurping up any water that was available. A huge festival was being held in the town square, where practically all the towns' people were. Virginia and Gallows wanted to join them right away, but Clive mentioned it would probably be best to get good nights sleep and rest up first. The rest of the town was like a ghost town. There were neither lights nor people around. The four were able to make it to Clive's humble abode with out being seen, which according to Clive wouldn't have mattered anyway. Clive stepped up to the door and dusted himself off, trying to make himself look presentable. The others immediately got the point and did the same. Clive then placed his gloved hands to the door and knocked thrice.

            "What if she's at the festival?" Virginia asked Clive.

            "I doubt it. She's probably been out all day. Besides, someone has to tuck Kaitlyn into bed." Clive answered.

            After a moment, the door opened. There stood a woman with brown hair and green eyes and a red vest over a white long sleeved shirt, attached to an ornate gown piece. Catherine was as beautiful as ever, Clive thought. Catherine immediately threw open the door and leaped upon Clive, knocking them both down. Virginia, Jet, and Gallows both stepped back. The husband and wife were in an embrace, Catherine hugging Clive so incredibly tight that Clive actually began gasping for air.

            "You're alive! You're alive! Oh, I didn't now what happened to you Clive! I haven't heard from you in months and with the warrant on your head and…" Catherine burst into tears. Clive buried her face in his chest and stroked her hair.

            "It's all right honey. It's ok. I'm here, I'm alive. Don't worry. It will all be fine…" Clive whispered into her ear.

            The three remaining Drifters looked to each other in surprise. They weren't married, or weren't even in love with somebody. But they still held their respect in silence. But after a while, they were all invited in. Catherine wouldn't leave Clive's side as she insisted on him telling her everything that happened. And so it was that the five sat around the coffee table in the den. Clive and Catherine on the couch, Virginia in the chair, Gallows on the stool he pulled up to the table, and Jet against the wall near Virginia. They all took their turns explaining the last two months, and all the little meticulous details of the months before to Catherine. Kaitlyn had been put to sleep before, so they all tried to be as silent as possible. The gas lamps in the corners burned brightly as Clive showed his love his notebook, full of sketches of his adventures. They told her of the prophets, of Janus, of Asgard and Siegfried, of Maya and her gang, of Beatrice and Cormano, and eventually of the Sierra Gang. The hours swam by as the clock hands never rested. The songs of the town could still be heard coming through the walls. It was in the morning hours before someone came up with the brilliant idea of sleep. Everyone agreed. And so Clive and Catherine retired to their room, while the others gathered spare blankets from the closet and slept wherever there was room. Of coarse the couch went to Virginia, as she was the lady of the group. And eventually sleep did come…

** *

            As the sun rose, the first one up was Kaitlyn. Dressed in her blue dress with those white spheres attached and her white ribbons, the little blonde with brown eyes walked out of her room into the den, yawning. She hadn't realized what happened in the night. The little girl walked over into the kitchen, where she took a small piece of bread and silently munched on it. She was waking up, and was now excited over the day's events. The last day of Prospector's Week!  The day when they fire all the fireworks! She giggled and skipped back into the den and sat on the couch. Strange, she thought, the couch seemed to be lumpier than normal. She looked down from her bread to notice that she was sitting on Virginia, who was now waking up because of a child sitting on her. Virginia raised her head against the arm of the couch and opened her eys, seeing Kaitlyn sitting there, looking confused.

            "Hey Kaitlyn. How are you?" Virginia asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

            "A-auntie Virginia?" Kaitlyn asked.

            Virginia chuckled. "Yea, that's me."

            Kaitlyn grew an enormous smile on her face as her eyes lit up with excitement. She leaped off Virginia and onto the floor. "You here means Daddy's home right?!"

            Virginia sat herself up. "It sure does Katie."

            "Yippee! Daddy's home!" Kaitlyn shouted. She then ran into her father's room, stepping on Gallows' face in the process. Gallows immediately woke up, soon after by Jet, who was awoken by the noise. Gallows winced and rubbed his nose.

            "Ouch! What was that?!" Gallows asked.

            Virginia giggled. "Kaitlyn's a little excited to see her dad."

            "I can see that." Gallows replied.

            "Do you want me to shoot her Gallows?" Jet asked, grinning.

            "Jet!" Virginia scolded.

            "I was just kidding…" Jet said.

            "Whoa! Jet! You were actually kidding! That must have been some good night sleep!" Gallows laughed.

            Jet thought about this. Had he actually never kidded before? Hmmm, this is odd. "Well, don't get used to it." Jet replied.

            "Don't worry, we won't." Virginia smiled.


	16. A Day's Events II

It had been almost a half an hour since Kaitlyn first entered her parent's domain. Since then the sounds of laughter and joy were easily over heard by the three Drifters waiting in the den, who had by now cleaned up whatever mess they had created. Jet sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading some old book, while Gallows sat on the couch cleaning the modified Coyote M17. Virginia had stepped out for a walk, which Jet had protested to with all of his might but had lost.

            "So Jet, why were you in such a good mood this morning when you woke up?" Gallows asked, a slow grin forming on his face.

            "…No special reason. I just thought about what Clive said before…" Jet replied, flipping a page in "_The History of Trains on Filgaia_".

            The music had begun outside, along with the singing and shouts of the rowdy townspeople. Slowly the sounds seeped into the house like an invisible fog, becoming louder and louder. Gallows placed his shotgun back together and placed the oiled rag back into his bag. "I don't know about you, but I plan on joining that crowd. With my skills I'll be having fun tonight, if you know what I mean."

            "Whatever Gallows." Jet said.

            Gallows shook his head. "Do you plan on sitting here reading that book all day?"

            Jet looked up. "Yea? You have a problem with that?"

            Gallows glanced towards Clive's door. "You got it all wrong Jet. It's time to start your womanizing class. I'll be your instructor today." Gallows grinned. "The first thing about womanizing is that you need to get on the scene, be a part of the groove."

            "Gallows, I'm not doing something this stupid…" Jet replied.

            "Oh I'm sorry. I'll let you then just put your pretty eyes for Ginny on and let you stare all day." Gallows blinked.

            Jet stood up. "What?!"

            "Oh come on! I think the only one not to notice is Ginny herself! And trust me, if you wanna end up with her, you'll have to follow a few rules." Gallows waved a finger.

            "No way!" Jet responded.

** *

            "I can't believe you talked me into this." Jet murmured. Gallows and Jet were standing on the sidelines of what appeared to be a massive square dance, involving at least fifty good square dancing folk. Gallows put a hand over his eyes.

            "Aha! There she is! You see her?" Gallows pointed out Virginia, who was out there in the town dance, partnering with old man Ricardo.

            Jet made a disgusted face. "What's she dancing with that guy for?"

            "You know woman. They'll dance with anybody as long as they get to dance." Gallows shrugged. "All right, let class commence! First rule in womanizing is this: walk in. Even before you say something, you gotta have a smooth introduction. You want all the girls standing by to simply stare at your step and bounce. If you come in all sloppy, she won't even bother talking to you."

            "We're talking about Virginia here." Jet sighed.

            "You think that'll stop a woman?! You should be extra careful because it's Ginny!" Gallows explained.

            "Gallows!" Came Clive's voice. Jet and Gallows turned to see Clive, Catherine, and Kaitlyn walk into the noon sun. "Please say you're not doing what I think you're doing."

            "Well sorry Clive, but the boy is in need of help. I'm being a good Sumerian by aiding him." Gallows growled.

            "That's Samaritan Gallows. And don't teach Jet anything! The man doesn't need any help coming from you of all people." Clive placed his finger on Gallows chest.

            "What's going on honey?" Catherine asked as she hung onto Clive's arm.

            "I'm just doing my best to teach our good friend Jet here ho to win the heart of a woman." Gallows defended his actions.

            Catherine clasped her hands together. "Well isn't that sweet! I want to help!"

            Kaitlyn giggled. "Teehee! Jet's got a crush!"

            The arguing continued between the parties until Jet could no longer stand it. Boiling up inside, Jet released it all. "QUIET! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP! I DON'T EVEN LIKE VIRGINIA IN THAT WAY! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jet then stomped off. The our left were left silent

            "…Should we go fetch him?" Catherine asked Clive.

            "Don't worry. It's typical Jet behavior." Clive explained. "Now my dear, would you care to join for a square dance?"

            Catherine laughed. "Oh Clive, of coarse you handsome rogue" Laughing, the married couple skipped into the arena, and instantly joined the square dance, blending into the crowd not a moment after they appeared.

            Kaitlyn sat on the fence smiling as Gallows leaned on the fence watching the dancers. Kaitlyn looked up to Gallows. "Hey uncle Gallows?"

            Gallows had his palms on his chin. "Yea Kait?"

            "Wanna dance?" Kaitlyn asked, swinging her legs underneath her.

            Gallows looked down at his "niece". "…Sure. I'm not gonna hang out here being a fence flower." Gallows took Kaitlyn's hand and they jumped into the square dance.

** *

            Jet found himself wandering around town in quite the bad mood. Hands shoved in his pockets, he walked from corner to corner, seeing all of the activities and the happy people. He sighed.

            "What the hell do they know? I don't need anybody. I'm not in love. I don't even know what love is!" Jet murmured.

            He then stumbled around a corner to find fifteen or so people sitting around a make shift fire in the middle of a street. They were all singing a song that, for some reason, Jet couldn't remove himself from.

"~I ain't got no father   
I ain't got no father,   
I ain't got no father   
To buy the clothes I wear.   
  
I'm a poor, lonesome cowboy,  
I'm a poor lonesome cowboy,  
I'm a poor lonesome cowboy,   
And a long ways from home.   
  
I ain't got no mother,  
I ain't got no mother  
I ain't got no mother   
To mend the clothes I wear.   
  
I ain't got no sister,  
I ain't got no sister,  
I ain't got no sister,   
To go and play with me.   
  
I ain't got no brother,  
I ain't got no brother,  
I ain't got no brother,   
To drive the steers with me.   
  
I ain't got no sweetheart,  
I ain't got no sweetheart,  
I ain't got no sweetheart,   
To sit and talk with me.~"

            Once the song had finished, a woman threw some dust into the fire. A great purple cloud rose from the fire, much to the rest of the singer's awe. All of them clapped in appreciation of the trick. Jet even found himself leaning against the corner smiling. The woman noticed this.

            "Hey there son. Why don'tcha come down and join us for a ditty?" She asked as the other singers nodded and agreed.

            Jet immediately blushed. "…I don't know how to sing…"

            "Oh it don't matter. Look at old Ted over here." She replied as Ted waved. The other singers laughed.

            Jet sighed and sat down as the singers clapped. The lady with the guitar spoke. "All right. How about …_Roving Cowboy_?" There were shouts and nods. The woman smiled. "_Roving Cowboy_ it is." She struck a few chords on the guitar.

"~Come all you roving cowboys, bound down this lowly land  
I'll tell to you a story, while you around me stand  
I'm a going to quit this, wild west, it's a bleak and stormy plain  
For I'm a thinking I will leave you to never return again.  
  
So sweetheart, my dear sweetheart, for sure dear I can't get along  
I left my dear old father, my country and my home  
I left my dear old mother, to weep and to mourn  
Go to be a roving cowboy, and with the cattle roam.  
  
I left my friends and home so dear, with a many a parting tear  
My father followed saying, my boy, my boy, I fear  
May God protect and guide you, and leave you not alone  
Or bring his roving cowboy, back to his native home.  
  
This maiden fair and lovely, sits closely by my side  
Tonight she promised faithful, that she would be my bride  
So I kissed away a flowing tear, was dim to my blue eyes  
I'll never forget my darling girl, I'll love her till I die.  
  
I've tried the straits of rambling, I know their trial well  
I've crossed the rocky mountain, where a many a brave boy fell  
I've seen the far and distant countries, full of Indian, armed and wild  
I'll never forget my dear old home, nor mother's sweetest smile.~"

            Jet found himself surprised. He had a better singing voice than he thought. He grinned as he received applause from the circle of singers. Another song came across and Jet was delighted to take part. The festivities continued in this manner for the rest of the day, and when the sun vanished and the stars revealed themselves, all of the townsfolk gathered out in the desert to watch the firework explode. Kaitlyn was amazed, and sitting upon her father's shoulders, wished it would never end. Virginia thought the same as she sat by Clive, Catherine, and Gallows. Too bad, she thought, once this night was over, they would have to go back to a life of being a fugitive. Since there was nothing she could do to stop the flow of time, she thought it best to simply enjoy these transient moments to the best of her ability…

** *

            Once the fireworks had finished, Virginia, Clive, Gallows, and Catherine, accompanied by a sleeping Kaitlyn, walked into the Winslet home. Catherine took Kaitlyn from Clive's shoulders and took her into her room and tucked her in for the night. Clive sat himself down at the dinner table, instructing Gallows and Virginia to do the same. Catherine came back into the kitchen and sat herself down. The door was heard opening and Jet walked in. Jet noticed everyone sitting at the table and invited himself to have a seat as well. Clive cleared his throat.

            "Well, as was said at Little Rock, we now have the opportunity to gather our bearings. What do we do next?" Clive asked.

            "I'm all for staying here for the rest of my Wanted life!" Gallows raised his hand.

            "What about that man that Wyoming dealt with? The one that said something was happening at Gunner's Heaven?" Virginia asked.

            "Yes, I'm curious about that to. He did mention Begguci was planning an army of Drifters…" Clive put a hand to his chin.

            "You guys aren't thinking about playing hero again, right?" Jet retorted. "Look what happened to us after the last time we did that!"

            Virginia looked to Jet. "This is all a misunderstanding. It can be fixed… somehow…"

            "Hold on! Clive, you're not thinking about going all the way to Gunner's Heaven to speak with this Begguci guy, are you? I mean, Little Twister is the Drifter capitol only because it's more than one building. Gunner's Heaven is nothing but hundreds and hundreds of deprived, blood-thirsty Drifters!" Gallows explained.

            "I don't know if you guys have been there, but I have. It's sin city. Drifters go there and spend Gella all day to be there: On food, drinks, lodging, the blood sports, and the whorehouses. Maybe you don't realize it, but twenty-six million Gella could keep a Drifter in Gunner's Heaven for a very long time." Jet replied.

            "Clive…" Catherine sighed.

            "… But still! If we don't do something, this Begguci guy will have an army of Drifters and take over Filgaia! Than our entire lives, everyone's lives will be changed! There won't be any safe places left! All the towns will turn into sin cities!" Virginia slammed the table with her fist.

            "And then staying hidden from Drifters would be even harder…" Clive added.

            "The Sierra Gang went that way too! Remember, Nevada said he was serving justice! They'd be on our side! And I'm pretty sure once Maya gets wind of it, she'll come too!" Virginia said.

            Gallows and Jet looked reluctant. The two looked to each other, than to Virginia and Clive. "Please Clive. Go and save us again. It's for Kaitlyn's future, right? I don't want her to grow up in a future like that…" Catherine whispered.

            "…Catherine…" Clive took hold of her hand.

            Virginia stood up. "All right. Who's in favor of going to Gunner's Heaven!? Raise your hands!" Virginia raised hers. Clive raised his and Catherine rose hers.

            "Hey! When did Catherine get a vote?!" Gallows frowned.

            "It's three against two! Looks like we're heading out to Gunner's Heaven and to stop whatever plan Begguci has brewing!" Virginia smiled. Gallows moaned and Jet simply shook his head.

            "Don't expect to get out of this one alive. I'm presuming Gallows and I are the only ones that have been there. You guys have no idea what you're going up against…" Jet shook his head.

            "Well. I recommend getting some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. Seeing how you two have been there before, you can be our guides! Good night." Clive excused himself from the table and took Catherine's hand. Both of them went into their room and closed the door.

            Gallows looked at the table. "…God Damn…"

            "Come on guys! We took out Beatrice! It can't be that bad!" Virginia tried to improve the morale.

            "Beatrice was only one person. Try hundreds and hundreds of people, all with at least one ARM…" Gallows sighed.


	17. Memories

For the citizens of Humphrey's Peak, the sun rose too early on this day. For others it rose too early, meaning they would have to wake up and take off to the small fields, while top others it meant doing the household chores or looking after young ones. And to some folk, it meant waking up, realizing that they'd be moving out into the vast world, searching for something that could quite possibly lead to their own demise. Still, these people woke up, knowing they had to face the day with pride and dignity, knowing that they couldn't run from their responsibilities. Virginia Maxwell was one such person. She was awake, but kept her blue eyes shut, trying to savor the last moments of her escape. She could hear the rest of the household getting up and getting their gear together. She smiled, knowing that at least she'd be on this journey with friends.

            "Ginny! Time to wake up." Gallows shook Virginia's shoulder. Virginia opened her eyes sleepily.

            "Five more minutes…" She moaned.

            "Pfft! If it's anyone that should be sleeping in, it should be me! It was you're idea to go." Gallows complained.

            "Stop complaining Gallows. Just get your stuff." Jet's voice could be heard. Virginia opened her eyes and stood up. Yawning, she gathered her things and walked into the powder room, closing the door behind her.

            "Now Catherine, I'm going to try and keep in touch with you, but I will not be able to send letters home under my name, so I'll have to use an alias." Clive told his wife.

            Catherine nodded. "Right. How about… Professor, after my father?"

            Clive patted Catherine's shoulder, and then gave her a hug. "Professor it is."

            Gallows stuffed some food into his pack. "Hey Clive, we got you a new horse!"

            Clive smiled. "That will be grand."

            Virginia came out of the powder room after a bit, looking more like a proper lady. She stepped into the den with everyone else, just in time to notice Kaitlyn walk into the room, looking a bit saddened. Clive and Catherine seemed to notice as well.

            "What's wrong honey?" Clive knelt down to be face to face with his daughter.

            Kaitlyn sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Daddy? Will you teach me to fire an ARM, so I can come with you?"

            Kaitlyn's question hit everybody like a freight train, but surprisingly the one it hit the most was Virginia. Virginia took a couple steps back, grasping onto the end table with a trembling hand. She blinked and the world became gray and ancient. She looked down to where Kaitlyn was to see an eight-year-old little girl. The girl looked saddened, as she stood alone in front of a big white house. Virginia began trembling with horror.

            "Daddy! If-if you teach me to fire ARMs like you, can I come with you when you leave?" The girl seemed to stare through Virginia. The terrified Maxwell turned to see where she was looking. She then stepped to the side, gazing upon her own fathers', Werner's, eyes.

            "Do you really want to go with me, Ginny?" Werner smiled.

            The little Virginia ran up to Werner, hugging her father's leg. "Yes Daddy! I want to go wherever you go!" Tears were in her eyes.

            Werner knelt down to the ground. He placed one hand on little Virginia's right shoulder, his left reaching into his holster. He pulled out the Bantorain 93R and handed the ornately decorative weapon to his daughter, smiling. "So you want to fire an ARM huh? It's not as easy as it looks. Before you can fire two like your old dad, you'll have to learn how to handle one."

            Little Virginia stared in awe at the ARM she had received. It was so huge and massive in her tiny, delicate hands. She then held it out, getting a feel for the weapon, closing on eye and having her tongue out. Werner laughed.

            "You've got the stance all wrong honey. Look." Werner walked to behind little Virginia and placed his large hands on her small ones, correcting her posture. "There. Heh, learn this posture and I'll bet you'll be the best gunner ever."

            Little Virginia looked to the face at her side. "Really Daddy?"

            Werner took a hand and rubbed little Virginia's hair. "Would I lie to you of all people?"

            Adult Virginia drew her Bantorain 93R and looked at it. Slowly, she placed herself into the same position her younger self was in. "Like this Daddy?" She whispered, her voice full of tears.

            "Like this Daddy?" Little Virginia asked enthusiastically as she aimed the Bantorain 93R at a bean can on top of a half buried on it's side barrel.

            "You're getting the hang of it! Now, I want you to focus all of your being, your self, into your trigger finger; right here. Don't close your eyes! That's the first rule of firing an ARM is to never close your eyes! Now, are you focused?" Werner asked his daughter.

            Adult Virginia, with tears, and little Virginia, excited, answered at the same time. "Yes Daddy."

            "Good. Now…pull the trigger." Werner said.

            Both triggers were pulled and both ARMs fired.

** *

Virginia opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry. She could feel a cold, wet weight on her forehead. Everything became clear soon, and she saw Catherine sitting next to her, her hand on the water bag on Virginia's head.

"What happened?" Virginia asked.

"Shhh. Don't exert yourself. You feinted, is all." Catherine answered in a friendly tone.

"Sweety? Has she come too yet?" Clive asked.

"Clive, you've been asking that every fifteen minutes since she feinted! Relax!" Catherine hollered.

"Well tell that to Jet, Catherine! He's been asking me every fifteen minutes!" Clives' voice shouted.

Virginia chuckled at the thought of that. Catherine removed the bag from her forehead. "You've been out for nearly two hours. Everyone's been worried sick about you."

"It's nice to have friends that care." Virginia smiled.

Jet then walked into the room, which turned out to be Clives' room. There was a big bed, in which Virginia sat on. The walls were an orangish red with wooden halves. A bookshelf sat in a corner, along with an end table and a chair and desk. Jet approached the bed, followed by Clive.

"Jet! You can't come in without notice! It's terribly rude!" Clive said.

"I don't care. Virginia? Are you all right?" Jet asked as he approached the girl.

Virginia sat up and nodded. "Yea, I'm doing good."

"…Good. Then we can hit the road." Jet then turned around and walked out of the room.

Clive adjusted his glasses. "I must remember to teach that boy some proper etiquette." Catherine laughed.

"Jet's right though. The longer we stall, the better Beggucis' forces will be when we get there." Virginia said.

Clive gave this thought. He seemed reluctant. "…Well, if you say you're in good health. Then let's go."

Virginia looked out the window. "Daddy…"


	18. The Great Train Hiest

It was evening before Catherine felt that Virginia was healthy enough to leave Humphrey's Peak, despite all of Virginias protests. As Clive had no idea how to get to Gunner's Heaven, Jet was made the "official navigator" of the party, which totaled to the grand honor of being nothing more than point man. Clive had been given a new horse, complete with new blanket and new supplies. The road to Gunner's Heaven was a long one, filled with familiar and unseen dangers. The sands would be rough and the journey hard. But these four young Drifters had the makings in them. They would cross the four corners of Filgaia to reach their goal.

The twilight hours came through, bathing the world in a blue hue. The four horses were silently trotting east through the shrub land. Clive shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny Clive?" Virginia asked.

"Yea, let us in on your comedy routine!" Gallows was intrigued.

"It's so obvious! Jet, how far away do you say Gunner's Heaven is?" Clive asked.

"At least a couple weeks on horseback, tops." Jet replied.

"On horseback! But what about on train?" Clive asked again.

"You can't be serious Clive. How are we supposed to get on the Filgaia Express?! You know how the scrutinize security! We'd never get on!" Virginia explained.

            "We'd be caught faster trying to get on a train than we would jumping off roofs in Little Twister." Jet remarked.

"Exactly! The security is intense when they start loading passengers. However, if we try to get on when the train is already in motion…" Clive waved a finger.

"Then we'd have it in the bag!" Gallows slammed one fist into another.

"Sounds like a plan. That's how I got on the train when I first met you morons." Jet said.

"Ah yes, that train incident. I'd hope that Tony would stick to the fact that he still owes us one…" Gallows placed a finger to his chin.

"He did pay us back. He gave us the scepter aboard the train." Jet told him.

"Oh yea. So, what's the plan?" Gallows leaned his ear towards the other horses.

Virginia giggled. "Oh! It will be like the Great Train Robbery!"

"Except we're going to only be hitching a ride. All right, here's the plan!" And so Clive explained the plan and all through out the desert night they rode east…

The next morning came on time, just as scheduled. The Filgaia Express pulled out of East Highlands at precisely eight o' one, a.m. The enormous pitch iron land ship roared across the tracks through the shrub desert, soaring past the few wild grasses of the area, blazing past the Pronghorn Antelope that were nibbling on the dry rushes. East Highlands was out of sight, leaving the train to race through the morning desert sun across vast flatland.

The train began approaching Virginia's position. She was upon her horse, underneath a pronghorn skin. Still using the skin as camouflage, she started racing along the tracks as the train came by. {"Virginia, you're fastest, so you'll have point. You gallop ahead and secure a position in the storage cabin. Once you've secured the cabin, fly the antelope skin on the mail rod and standby until the train reaches point two."}

The back door to the first storage cabin flung open, swinging open with incredible strength, sending the first mercenary Drifter out cold. Virginia, disguised under the antelope skin, flipped in to the cargo hold. Holding out both ARMs, the two remaining trash that Little Twister conjured up drew, firing upon the mysterious savage. The bullets flew through the skin, leaving little burn holes. Virginia gritted her teeth as the bullets grazed her thighs. She fired quickly, sending shells to the floor. The bullets found themselves inside the Drifters feet. Before they had the chance to scream in agony, Virginia stuffed their mouths with a well-placed sock and sent them to the ground cold.

Virginia went to the door to retrieve her bags from her horse, which was still running besides the train. She glanced back to the Drifters, who were bleeding profusely. "…I can't just leave them to die…" Virginia said to herself. She walked back and wrapped their wounds with pieces of the antelope skin. She glanced at them for a moment and sighed before retuning for her bags. After securing her bags, she tapped her horse's head, meaning that it could now leave. "Good bye!" She called to it. The antelope skin hung from the mailbag post.

            "Huh? That noise…" A voice came from the opposite door. Virginia's attention was immediately called to it. The bodies were lying right in front of it. She saw the knob turning. There was no time! She bit her lip.

            The door opened, two Drifters barging in, Coyote M14s' (a type of shotgun) in their grimy hands. The rawhide clad guards looked around, chewing on tobacco. Below them on the blue wooden floor was an antelope fur and before them were a lot of boxes. One of the guards stepped in. The other shook his head.

            "You sure you heard something? Because all I see our some boxes and an antelope rug." The guard asked.

            The foreword one peered around. "…Nothing here. Must've been my imagination…" He then stepped back to the door and with one final look around, closed the door and vanished.

            Virginia peeped through the knot in her wooden crate. She let out a sigh. "Too close for comfort." She stepped out of the box and towards the open back door. She smiled.

** *

            The train had just passed a series of large rocky ledges that jutted out of the hills near the tracks. From behind one of the spires galloped Gallows. He galloped right up to the cargo hold and waved two fingers in front of Virginia. {"Gallows, you take the rest of our essential items and meet Virginia at point two. You'll be able to discern weather she accomplished her mission or not by a pronghorn skin hanging from the mail pole. Rendezvous with her at once and gather our things into the hold. Await further orders at point three."} Still galloping, Gallows began throwing packs into the train, which Virginia clumsily tried to catch. The bags landed with a heavy thud as they pounded onto the wooden floor. It wasn't much later that Gallows leaped onto the train himself. Unfortunately for him, he just barley made it. Only the tips of his toes were on the train, he could feel himself falling off. Luckily Virginia was there to catch his vest and pull him in.

            "Thank Ginny! For a moment there I thought I'd end up road kill." Gallows wiped his forehead.

            "Shhh. Guards have already come by here. Don't draw any attention." Virginia placed a finger to her lips.

            Gallows placed a hand on the back of his neck and smiled. "Heh. Sorry bout that." He patted his horse in the fashion that Virginia did hers, setting it free to become a wile mustang. He soon set to work setting the essentials in a place no one would bother to look.

            "So Ginny, what did you do to the guards?" Gallows asked.

            Virginia pointed to the pronghorn skin. "They're under there."

            Smiling, Gallows crawled over to the kin and slowly lifted it up. A grimace appeared on his face as he stepped back. "Virginia! I didn't know you were capable of such a thing!"

            "I only knocked them out and put a sock in their mouth." Virginia defended herself.

            "Yea, but hog tying them and shooting them in the toes! You might as well throw them overboard!" Gallows exclaimed.

            "Are you kidding? They'll die if we throw them off the train!" Virginia stated.

            "So what are you going to do with them now? What happens when they wake up?" Gallows asked.

            "We… knock them out again?" Virginia replied.

            "If you do that too many times I think it'll cause brain damage. Or something." Gallows said.

            "All right, we'll just have to blindfold them. Are we approaching point three yet?" Virginia took a strap of linen and started blindfolding the guards.

            "Yea. By the way, whose socks are those?" Gallows looked out the car door.

            "There yours." Virginia smiled.

** *

            The train was about to pass under a rocky natural bridge. The scrublands were starting to disappear and in its place was a rocky frontier, the Dune Canyon. The dark red rock had been withered away by years of wind and sand, leaving an enormous arc for the Filgaia Express to pass under. And standing on top of the bridge was Jet. His horse was long gone, and the only thing in his hand was a long reel of rope, one end tied to the bridge, the other to his waist. {"Jet, once we have established a point of control in the cargo hold, it is up to you to get to the engine car. At all means, don't be discovered at all costs! Once at the engine car, wait for me at rendezvous point four."} The train was coming underneath. Jet grinned and started running for the edge. He spread his arms out and closed his eyes and he dived off the bridge and started plunging towards the earth below. He wind ripped through his platinum hair and blew his scarves with it. The wind was hissing by Jets ear, but he could still make out the clickity clickity clack of the train below. But for a moment, and only a moment, did Jet think of something else. He smiled. "So this is what it's like to fly." His eyes snapped open as the corn pulled taut. The engine car had just passed and the second car was barreling just a few inches beneath him. He quickly cut the rope with a swipe of his knife and fell to the metallic black roof with a loud bang.

            "Hmm? Is someone there?" A voice came from the car.

            "Shit." Jet moaned. His plan had been foiled due to one small sound. He quickly got to his feet and began running towards the engine car. He leaped in through the crevasse between the two cars and quickly clambered underneath the car, using his abnormal strength to hang on to the bottom of the train. He could hear the guards getting on the roof and searching. He hoped with all his soul that they weren't intelligent enough to look under the train.

            "Clear!" The voice called. He could hear the shuffling of feet as they climbed down off the roof. Jet gritted his teeth. We would have to remain here until they passed Rendezvous point four.

** *

            Rendezvous point four was the final point. Clive sat upon his horse over looking the tracks. It was a long, straight path that paralleled the tracks from above. The train was coming. Clive grabbed the reigns and pulled, sending the horse galloping along the path at top speed. Clive took out the Gungnir HAG35 and viewed through the scope. What he noticed were two guards at every intersection. Clive needed at least the first two cars free of Drifter scum. Aiming as he rode, Clive took a blast at one of the guards knees, sending him screaming as he fell off the train into the rocky wilderness. Clive took a shot at the surprised second guard through the back of the knee, sending him falling off as well. One car down, one to go, Clive thought. Suddenly the car door opened and two more guards shot out, coyote M14's ready. They walked around cautiously, fingers itchy. Two guards were missing! Clive sweated. If these guys told command that guards were gone, he'd have to deal with tightened security. With a quick reload, Clive shot both of them through the shin, causing them to fall off the train. The Filgaia Express was approaching a bridge! "Damn!" Clive said. Once the train reached the bridge, Clive would never be able to get on. One car would have to for now. With a flip of the wrist, Clive's horse went galloping down the rocky hill towards the train. The intersection between the cars Clive reached was fortunately the one he had cleared. Clive hopped from his horse and onto the train in a mad dash. The horse peeled away from the train and ventured out over the scrubby hills over yonder. Just in time, Clive thought, as the land gave way to a massive gorge. Now Clive would have to go meet Jet.

            The second car was the coal car. Clive slid open the door and peeked inside. Fortunately there were no passengers there, however, there were two guards and several coal workers. Clive turned back from the door. "This train seems to be too heavily guarded to be simply a passenger train…" Clive said. "Now would be a good time to use the flare." Clive stuffed what looked like a bright pink paper bag into the barrel of the sniper rifle and aimed out towards the back of the train. He raised the weapon and fired, sending an array of small fireworks down the train side.

** *        

"There's the signal!" Virginia hopped up and down. "Clive's here!"

            "Yea, but how do we get to the engine car?" Gallows shrugged his shoulders.

            Virginia looked around the car. "…We'll use that!" She pointed to a large, upside down crate."

            Gallows scratched his head. "Wouldn't somebody notice a walking upside down crate?"

            "Not if we're sneaky!" Virginia laughed.

** *

            Clive reloaded the Gungnir HAG35 and kicked open the coal car door. Immediately the guards drew their Coyote M14s, but Clive blew the weapon out of one of their hands. The guard reeled back in pain, clutching his bleeding hand.  The other fired, but Clive stepped out of the way behind a coal pile, his long jacket taking the bullet.

            "Enemy sighted! Requesting back up!" The guard shouted to one of the coal workers. The coal worker nodded and headed for the engine car door. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jet. Jet grinned and punched the coal worker out. He then stepped into the room, Airget-lamh blazing. The coal workers and the guards dropped to the floor. Clive stepped back out from the coal pile, weapon ready.

            "Freeze!" Clive shouted. All of the coal workers put their hands in the air.

            "You, drop the ARM!" Jet shouted. The guard dropped the Coyote M14. "Now slide it over here!" The guard did as told.

            "Jet! Are you getting the same feeling I am?" Clive asked.

            "That there are too many damn guards on this train? Yea, I got that." Jet answered.

            Clive pulled out some rope from his bag and began tying up the guards. "What kind of train are you running here?" Clive asked the guard.

            "Don't you know? You're the ones robbing us!" The guard spat.

            "I'd answer the question if I were you." Jet placed the airget-lamh's barrel near the guard's filthy head.

            "This is a transport vessel. We're transporting a certain item to the good boss man." The guard replied.

            "Item? What the hell are you talking about?" Jet asked.

            "You really are a bunch of amateurs. It's a demon artifact. I don't know what it does, I'm just getting paid to deliver." The guard said.

            Clive looked to Jet. "Demon artifact? But without the information library Hyades, it won't work…"

            "Who are you taking this sucker to?" Jet asked.

            "Like I said, the good boss man, Duke Begguci. The train's headed to Sunset Peak." The guard replied.

            "The abandoned train station?" Clive thought aloud.

            "That's all we need to know." Jet than stuffed a sock into both of their mouths and knocked them out.


	19. Old Faces

The clickity clickity clack of the train continued without any hindrance whatsoever, becoming a rhythm to some sort of musical. The train wobbled back and forth, and for anyone standing it felt like they would be surfing on dry land. The chug chug chug of smoke being pushed outside the engine car echoed within the Drifters ears, no matter where they were. Gallows flipped his crate over and stepped inside and crouched down, following Virginia's example.

            "You know Ginny, it's not very easy to see in this thing." Gallows stated.

            "Try making a hole or something." Virginia advised.

            "Try making a hole? What do I look like? Some kind of carpenter?" Gallows retorted.

            "Well if you want to see, you'd better become one. Hush yourself and follow me." Virginia replied.

            Gallows fished out a meat-cutting knife from his pocket, which was an incredibly awkward feat from his crouched position. Growling and mumbling, Gallows thrust the knife into the rotted wood, sliding in much easier than he thought it would have been. He smiled. "Huh, this is going to be a piece of cake. I must have underestimated my own strength!"

            "Gallows! Hurry up!" The box in front of him yelped.

            "Right!" Gallows said as he stumbled towards her. However, his larger box clipped the corner of another crate, sending a piece of Gallows cover to the floor. "Shit! This box is a piece of junk! It's all rotten wood!"

            "Well go get another box!" Virginia said.

            Gallows was about to lift the box over his head when the train car door opened, revealing two Drifters, both armed with Coyote M14s. Their unshaven faces and greasy dark hair combined with their sun blasted skin didn't give the two boxes feelings of hospitality. They walked in, looking around. Virginia and Gallows kept incredibly silent, trying not to be noticed.

            "Where's Pete and Bill when you need them?" Asked one of the guard Drifters.

            "Probably in a box sleeping. C'mon, lets check it out." Said the other. The first nodded in response as the two walked further into the car, beyond Maxwell and Carradine. They started looking through the larger crates near the back end.

            "Gallows! Now!" Virginia whispered.

            The two boxes started shuffling as fast as they could out of the train car and into the next one, passing through the door with little difficulty. After the door had closed, Virginia crawled from under her box. She could see the canyon floor far below them and could easily feel the wind blowing through her honey hair. She pressed herself against the next car wall and slowly turned her head to have enough view of the window.

            "Ginny! What do ya see?" Gallows asked, still in the box.

            Virginia strained herself to see through the ill-kept window. "There are two guards, both looking the other way. And a lot of empty seats. Hey, where is everybody?"

            "Maybe they're all in their sleeping cars?" Gallows suggested.

            "Naw, there's too many filthy Drifter scum around for this to be any kind of passenger train…" Virginia thought.

            "Maybe these Drifters reserved it…" Gallows box was promptly received by a thwack, chipping off another vital piece of the crate.

            "Oh well, it doesn't matter. We just have to get to the engine car Let's go now!" Virginia popped back into her crate and pushed open the door. The two boxes filed in and took cover amongst the empty rows of seats, waiting for the Drifters to pass. Once they had, the two boxes crept out from this car and into the next. This process happened over and over.

            "Hmm?" Virginia heard a guard. He must have seen the box move! Virginia kept absolutely still. Gallows did the same. They were in what they thought couldn't be to far from the engine car. The carpet was red and the finely polished seats reflected the mid days sun. Suddenly her cover was lifted off. Virginia instantly drew out both of her ARMs and stared at her targets. And then she gasped.

            "Cormano?!" Virginia asked in a surprised and a disgusted voice.

            It was true. Cormano had the crate in his hands, as his followers had their ARMs trained on Virginia. Ian, Dario, and Romero were all there. The grisly leader had a look of equal surprise on his face. "Maxwell!"

            Gallows then took the time to pop out of his box and aim his modified Coyote M17 on Dario and Romeo. "I'd put the ARM down if I were you!"

            "I'd put the ARM down if I were you, Gallows." Ian aimed Love and Peace at Gallows. "Unless you want your friend here to die!"

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ian. One wrong move and your leader gets it!" Of coarse, Virginia was lying, but she looked serious enough to have the unarmed Cormano going.

            "Listen to her you idiots! Shield your weapons!" Cormano ordered.

            Dario, Romero, and a hesitant Ian placed their weapons back into their respective holsters.

            Virginia picked herself off the floor. "Now Cormano, what are you doing here of all places?"

            Cormano dropped the crate and smiled, even though he was sweating. "We knew you were going to be here, so we hired up for the train ride."

            "That's not how it happened boss! Remember? We lost track of them, so we decided we'd take up this job here for a little Gella!" Dario explained.

            "Deerr! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Cormano shouted.

            "Hey! Keep the voices down. Don't want to attract any unwanted visitors." Gallows advised them.

            "Now Maxwell, what are you doing on this train? It's not exactly the passenger kind, you know?" Ian asked.

            "What kind of train is this anyway?" Virginia asked.

            "What do you mean? You got on the train not even knowing what it was? That's some bad robbery plan…" Cormano laughed.

            "We aren't here to rob, we're here to here to hitch a ride. Now about this train?" Virginia said.

            "All I know is that we're getting paid to guard something in the second cargo car. And might I admit that the pay isn't that great." Cormano answered.

            "Who's paying you?" Gallows asked.

            "Duke Begguci from what I hear, but all we're supposed to do is meet his prime lackeys at Sunset Peak Station and give him whatever it is." Ian answered.

            "Hmmm. Gallows?" Virginia glanced at her partner.

            "Yea Ginny?" Gallows replied.

            "Should we check it out?" Virginia asked.

            "We have to meet Clive and Jet up front, remember?" Gallows said.

            "So Jet and Clive are here to? You must be quite the sneaky group." Ian stated.

            "Nice trick with the boxes. Where did you learn that one? A comic book? Bwahahaha!" Cormano laughed.

            "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, and if you really want to know, I got it from '_Disaster Girl of the Wasteland'_." Virginia smiled.

            "C'mon, let's go." Gallows started backing towards the car door.

            "Wait a minute Gallows! Once we leave, these guys will run for the nearest guard and tell everyone we're here!" Virginia said.

            "Than why don't we take them hostage?" Gallows asked.

            "Because these idiots don't give a damn about us." Romero said.

            "Yea, they'd soon shoot us to get to you." Dario said.

            "Hmmm, then what do we do?" Virginia thought aloud.

            "We won't tell anyone Maxwell. You just get in yer box and go!" Cormano said.

            "And why should we trust you?" Gallows narrowed his eyes.

            "Because it's twenty-six million Gella. Why would we tell another Drifter you were here? So they'd steal all the reward?" Ian finished.

            Virginia looked to Gallows, and then back to Cormano. "I don't like not trusting anyone, even if they are on the other side. So we'll take you on your word."

            "You can always trust the word of Cormano!" Cormano smiled. "Just next time you won't be so lucky!"

            "I don't think luck has anything to do with it." Gallows quipped.

            Virginia nodded and crouched slowly into her box, as did Gallows. They then shuffled out of the car.

            "Hey boss! Aren't we gonna go get them now?" Dario asked.

            Cormano turned from looking the way they had left. "Like I says, Cormano always keeps his word. We'll get them the moment they step off this train."

            "Yea! They very moment they step off!" Romero pumped a fist into the air.

            "But one problem. Do you even know when they'll be getting off? They didn't get on at the train station, why would they get off at one?" Ian crossed his arms.

            Cormano's face fell. "…Damn. And if we start following them, the other guards will notice!"

            "Good God! We're not going to track them again, are we?" Dario asked.

            "We'll do whatever I says we do. And yes, the moment this jobs over, we go looking for them!" Cormano spat.

            "So much for morale…" Ian mumbled.

** *

            The coal car door opened, letting in the wind from the canyon. Jet and Clive both swung around to it, ARMs drawn.

            "What the?!" Clive asked, fooled. Before the door were two crates. The crates walked in, much to Clive and Jet's surprise. But the crates soon shed there skins and revealed to be none other than Virginia and Gallows.

            "Heh, good to see that you made it!" Gallows said.

            "Same here." Clive replied.

            "Is the luggage secure?" Jet asked, cutting straight to business.

            "Yea Jet, the luggage is secure. Jees, I'm glad to see you to…" Virginia rolled her eyes.

            "…Sorry…" Jet mumbled.

            Virginia patted Jet on the shoulder. "It's all right. Hey! Guess who we ran into?!"

            "Cormano and his buddies." Gallows answered.

            "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Virginia pouted.

            "It seems that every Drifter is aboard here. You didn't let them see you, did you?" Clive asked.

            "Not exactly…" Gallows grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

            "We made a deal with them. …They say that there's some kind of special item heading for Sunset Peak on here." Virginia replied.

            "Yes we know. Some kind of demon artifact." Clive said.

            "Which won't work without Hyades, so there's no point in checking it out." Jet stated.

            "Not true. Didn't you guys notice that Lombardia was still around?" Gallows informed.

            What Gallows just said hit Clive like a baseball bat. "Oh Gods! You're right! Which means that there could be an assortment of demon artifacts left that have massive destructive capabilities!"

            "Combine that with Begguci's army of Drifters…" Jet said.

            "…And we're in some deep trouble." Gallows finished.


	20. Ivory Coils

The coal shovelers continued doing what they do best, that is shovel coal in the fiery mouths of the furnace. Clive sat on a box, Virginia stood, Jet leaned against the charcoaled wall, and Gallows sat on the floor. Each had been thinking of the current situation for some time as the trails rode the tracks out over Dune Canyon. Dune Canyon lied under and rose over the incredibly long rail bridge in the forms of gorges and towers, pits and spires, and overall cliff. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a purplish blue. The train now had to be lighted by the gas lamps and by the fires in the furnace.

            Gallows tossed a coal lump at the unconscious guard. "So do we have a plan?"

            "I'm still thinking…" Clive confessed.

            "What's there to think about? Why don't we just throw it over the side of the train?" Jet asked.

            "We don't even know what it looks like! It could be anything…" Clive explained.

            "Including a bomb." Virginia added.

            "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust my stuff back there with those Drifters, especially Cormano…" Gallows tossed another lump of coal.

            "Good point. Seeing how our base is up here in car two…" Clive thought. "I need a break from this thinking. Gallows, where's the luggage?"

            "I know where it is! And I know how to get there too! A way that's easier than boxes!" Virginia pointed to the guards. "Despite how disgusting it is, we can use their clothes!"

            "Indeed. That means you can't go Ginny." Clive said.

            "Why not?!" Virginia asked.

            "We shouldn't hafta say Ginny, but if we do, it's because you're a girl and those guys aren't." Gallows explained.

            "Oh…" Virginia stepped back.

            After the undressing and redressing, along with wrapping bandanas around their faces, Clive and Gallows stepped out of the car. "We'll be right back." Gallows said.

            "Be careful!" Virginia called after them, but the door had already shut. She sat down on Clive's box, feeling the rhythm that the train was producing under her seat.

            A while passed in dead silence. The only sound was that of the train running along the rails, as the shovelers left for the engine car ahead, the only place Jet would allow them. Virginia had been thinking for a while. She finally scratched the back of her leg with the other and twiddled her thumbs, shyly facing Jet.

"So Jet…" Virginia tried to initiate conversation.

            "Yea?" Jet replied, facing her.

            "…This has been bothering me for a long time. I-I guess now would be a good time to ask…" Virginia shyly rambled.

            Jet felt a weird feeling come up into his throat. He instinctively turned his head away from her, hiding his face. "Yea?" He said, softer than he meant to, which surprised him.

            "Did you ever make one of those soap dolls …of me? …I mean it's not important or anything! I'm just curious, you know. Heh." Virginia could have slapped herself with that remark.

            Jet's eyes dashed back and forth, trying to think. Of coarse he made one of her! And to him, it was his most prized possession, the one carving he had taken the most time on, hours and hours of painstaking work to make every cut perfect. For that was what Virginia was, right? Perfect. What? No! She's an all right person; she can be just as annoying as Gallows, Clive, or even Cormano. Besides, what would Virginia see in a person like Jet? Not even a person, but the sample. Jet sighed.

            "Jet?" Virginia asked.

            "Maybe." Jet came up with in his usual cold attitude.

            "Maybe?" Virginia raised an eyebrow.

            The whistle from the train's smoke stack blew, only separating the two even farther.

            "…Yea. Maybe…" Jet replied.

            The trains wheels were once again the only noise, possibly accompanied by the soft hiss of coal burning in the furnace. Jet sat himself on the floor. Virginia patted the box. "If you're tired, you can sit here."

            "No thanks. Say Virginia, do you remember when we left Humphrey's Peak?" Jet responded.

            "Yea?" Virginia replied.

            "I made that joke. Heh. It was pretty funny. (Not that I know what funny is…) I was in a good mood because I got to know expression…" Jet explained.

            "Expression?" Virginia asked. She lifted herself from the box and sat herself on the cold coal powder covered floor, next to Jet. Jet immediately blushed and faced the furnace, the fiery light reflecting off his features.

            "Yea. Expression. I found out why Clive likes to sing, or why Gallows likes to play that damned toy guitar. They enjoy expressing themselves. …And at the fair, I found a way to express myself too…"

            "In what way?" Virginia practically whispered, filling up with feelings.

            "I… sang." Jet even surprised himself again.

            Virginia smiled. "You sang Jet? I thought you'd never do that…"

            "Well, these people mistook me for an actual human, so they invited me in and encouraged me to sing with them."

            Virginia frowned. "Jet, no one can mistake you as human because you are human. Don't forget that…" 

            The car door opened and Jet immediately turned with the airget-lamh out towards it. The Drifters pulled their bandanas down to reveal themselves as Clive and Gallows, carrying a box filled with their gear.

            "Enjoying the fire?" Clive grinned.

            "Boy, where are those marshmallows when you need them?" Gallows laughed.

            Virginia immediately pushed herself away from the furnace and stood up. Clive and Gallows started putting back on their own gear. "Run into any trouble out there?" She asked.

            "None whatsoever. Though we did see Cormano." Clive snickered, which was unusual for him.

            "Yea. He thought we were regular Drifters! We had some fun with him!" Gallows roared.

            Virginia chuckled. "So that's what took you guys so long!"

** *

            A masked Drifter stretched in the darkened night, trying to get feeling back into his legs. He stood between two cars as a sentry, not having the luxury to move about. A gleam in the canyon caught his eye. He immediately cocked his Coyote M14 and peered over the edge of the bridge into the fantastic reaches below. His eye looked back and forth, trying to find that gleam again. He spotted it again, and it was coming closer. It was already too late when he realized what it was.

            "Oh Shit!" The Drifter screeched. He pulled the trigger on the shotgun, blasting at whatever it was coming for him. The blast got the attention of other Drifters who searched in the general direction he was facing, weather they were on roves, between cars, or out windows. An enormous white head, resembling a cross between a fish and a boxy lizard, emerged from the darkness and slammed into the train, crushing the unfortunate Drifter who had spotted it first. The creature's many fins and coils came into view, keeping the monster at a pace with the train. That blow to the train wall alerted everyone to its presence.

            "It's- It's a Diobarg!" One of the Drifters screamed.

            "And the mother of them all too!" Another one shouted.

            The creature's head was easily the height of any of the cars. Its boxy head moved in for the train again, pushing it towards the left side of the bridge. Immediately, a volley of shotgun shells from every Drifter aboard was fired into the Diobargs head, creating a blast that could be heard for miles. The Diobarg let out a deep mournful cry and dived back under the bridge again.

            The Maxwell gang ran out to he intersection between the second and third car, trying to see the event.

            "What the hell is going on?!" Jet asked, frustrated.

            "Another shock like that last one might derail us and throw us over the bridge!" Clive estimated.

            "HEY! LOOK OUT!" Virginia screamed. She was looking at the other side of the train, where she could see the massive white serpent slide up from the darkness and come for the train's left side. The door from the third car opened, revealing Cormano and his gang.

            "Maxwell! You gotta do something!" Cormano yelled.

            "Me?! What can I do?!" Virginia called in defense.

            "I don't know! You're the super Drifter who murdered Lamium in his own fortress! You gotta know something!" Cormano pleaded.

            "Can you at least come up with a plan?" Ian asked.

            "Please! You gotta save us!" Dario and Romero squealed.

            Virginia thought for a moment. She then smiled. "Cormano! Get your men to act like shouting men! I'll tell you what side it is, you shout to Ian a couple cars down, he shouts to Dario a couple cars further, and he shouts to Romero a couple cars even further. Every Drifter on board should hear your shouts!"

            "Just keep the doors open!" Gallows said.

            "And don't tell anyone we're here!" Jet barked.

            "Right!" Cormano nodded. "You heard her! Get going!" The three Drifters ran down the car lengths, shouting to the Drifter the Diobargs current whereabouts. Like frightened sheep, they all turned to the left side hesitantly and fired without warning. The Diobarg let out another whale cry and slipped back under the bridge.

            "Jet! Gallows! You look out to the right! We'll look out here!" Virginia ordered.

            "Yes leader ma'am!" Gallows grinned.

            "There it is! Right side!" Jet pointed out with the Airget-lamh.

            "Right side!" Cormano shouted. The command of shouts went down the train, sending each Drifter to the currently attacked line. The Diobarg was coming up from the rear, heading towards the front. With a massive swing, the Diobarg slammed its head into one of the passenger cars, killing any Drifter inside immediately. The car was like a crushed aluminum can, and there was no voyage through there anymore. Frightened out of their minds, Romero and Dario ran a couple car lengths up the chain, along with several other Drifters. The crushed car finally toppled over the edge, sending all the cars behind it with it. The remaining Drifters all fired into its' ivory head, sending the Diobarg back into Dune Canyon.

            "Damn it! That one was too close!" Gallows bit his lip.

            "All those poor people…" Virginia felt saddened.

            "LEFT!" Clive shouted.

            The pearl coils and purple fins came into view on the opposite side of the train, it's gaping square jaws revealing rows and rows of blunt triangular teeth. Cormano shouted the order, which ran to Ian, Dario, and Romero, who were all in the same car. The shots rang out, but there were much fewer bullets this round, due to half the train falling off and reloading time. Ian, Dario, Romero, and a few lucky Drifters escaped the car right before the Diobargs' head came smashing through, knocking the car off the rails and into the darkness below.

            There were only four cars left. The Maxwell gang loaded their weapons, as one more knockout couldn't be allowed. The Diobargs' head reared out again, this time directly along the third car, same side. Everyone didn't need a shout to see it.

            "FIRE!" Virginia screamed.

            Sixteen rounds of various ARMs, from the Maxwell gang, Cormano gang, and the four unlucky hired help that remained. The shots didn't seem to affect the monster in anyway. The head moved away, ready to strike. Everyone braced themselves. Then unexpectedly, the Diobarg let out a long mournful song and slipped back into darkness. Everyone was confused as the train rolled along the rails and off the bridge, onto hard dry land.


	21. Voyage

The night rolled on, as did the train. The canyon was left behind as the train moved farther away. Only four cars remained after the aftermath of the Great Diobarg, and the Maxwell gang had made the second car there's and there's alone. There was plenty of room for the eight Drifters left in the cars behind them.

            "Why do you think that thing just stopped?" Gallows asked, guarding the car door.

            "I dunno. Maybe it got too many shotgun shells to the head…" Jet said.

            Virginia sat on the floor in a depressed state. She played with the end of her skirt, trying to think. So many people died in the last hour. Death seems to be common in the wasteland. That was a fact, she knew this already. But Death seemed common in all of Filgaia. Was Filgaia nothing more than a spiral of death, from which originated from the Yggdrasil project? She sighed.

            "It probably didn't want to leave the canyon. The canyon is probably the limit of its hunting territory." Clive raised his glasses and smoothed his hair.

            Jet noticed Virginia's depressed state. It was unusual for her. "What's wrong with you?" Jet kicked Virginia's shoe.

            "Yea! We should be celebrating our victory over the mother of all Diobargs!" Gallows grinned.

            Virginia looked up to her friends and gave a weak smile. "…Yea, but I can't help thinking of all the Drifters who were killed by the Diobarg…"

            Clive took out his notebook and began sketching in it. "It is very sad that such loss of human life is possible, but look at it this way. We have a much greater chance of not getting killed with less Drifters."

            "It's kill or be killed out here in the Wasteland. I thought you knew that." Jet stated.

            "Yea…I know…" Virginia whispered.

            Everyone dropped into silence, the only sound coming from the rails beneath him or her. Gallows was becoming fidgety. " All right! Enough of this! I don't know about you, but that was the biggest Diobarg I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. So I say we celebrate!"

            The car door opened behind them, and immediately all five guns were set upon the target. It was the manila coated Ian. He walked in casually and softly closed the door behind him.

            "What are you doing up here Ian?" Gallows asked rudely.

            Ian tipped his hat. "I don't speak for the boss when I say thank you for helping us out back there, but we have a new problem, and seeing how you've taken the liberty of hijacking this train, I thought you should be aware of it."

            "Go on." Clive gestured with his pencil.

            "The drifters want to stop the train. The artifact isn't on the train anymore, so going to Sunset Peak is most likely out of the question." Ian said.

            "Your artifact's probably sitting in the gullet of the Diobarg." Gallows grinned.

            "What's wrong with showing up at Sunset Peak? I'm sure your boss will understand that the situation was out of your control." Virginia asked.

            Ian shook his head. "Duke Begguci will not be at the station, as will his prime henchmen will. There not the type to take no for an answer."

            "Hmmm… Gallows, how close are we to Sunset Peak?" Clive asked.

            "I'd say another day or two riding the train…" Gallows figured.

            "Add in another two days to get to Gunner's Heaven." Jet stated.

            "Why so much farther from the train station? Why don't we just stop at Gunner's Heaven?" Virginia asked.

            "Because railroads don't run to Gunner's Heaven. It's all by foot or by horse." Jet answered.

            "You are going to Gunner's Heaven?" Ian asked, surprised.

            "…Yea, why?" Virginia frowned.

            "Well, now I know for a fact that you're crazy. What are you planning on doing there?! There's so many Drifters you won't be able to walk ten feet without being caught." Ian advised.

            "That's what I said." Jet crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

            "Hmmm. I guess that means that your gang won't be following." Virginia smirked.

            "Knowing Cormano will track you down to the ends of Filgaia if necessary. Remember, this train ride is only a truce." Ian said.

            "Yea yea, we know… So where do we stop the train?" Gallows asked.

            Ian put a glove to his chin in thought. "…Ballack Rise seems good, though it is a bit out of the way. You just drop all of us off and we'll find out own ways I'm sure. Cormano and myself will follow you to Gunner's heaven from there."

            Clive looked to Jet. "Well?"

            "That'll be another day. I say we just drop them off in the desert." Jet said coldly.

            "Ballack Rise is it!" Virginia smiled.

            "You sure you want to do that Ginny?" Gallows asked.

            "Positive. We can probably get horses and stick them in the cars back there once we drop them off. Then we rise within a day of Sunset Peak and gallop the rest of the way." Virginia placed a fist in a palm.

            "Sounds like a plan." Clive continued sketching in his book.

            "As long as we don't run into any more train-eating monsters!" Gallows laughed.

            Ian smiled and tipped his hat good bye. "Thank you. I know if I were in your position, I would have done things differently. Sometimes I wonder if you even had the guts to shoot Lamium."

            "Y-you mean you believe we're innocent!?" Virginia smiled.

            "Maybe. But there's still a twenty-six million Gella reward on your head, so it doesn't matter if you're innocent or guilty to me." Ian opened the door and walked out, shutting the car door behind him.

            "…Can four horses fit in two passenger cars?" Gallows asked himself.

** *

            The train rolled on for the two days needed, passing through the underground channels that dug underneath the sandy seas, and along the high dry rails. The same activities occurred day and night. The Maxwell gang locked themselves in the second car where the other Drifters remained in the two behind. Time passed in the form of playing cards, sleeping, or just staring out the window. The same blue sky that hovered over Claiborne drifted along on the rocky islands that they passed through. Virginia spent a lot of time looking at that blue sky and the many white clouds that passed through it. She observed the cacti growing along these uninhabited islands. Here, on these small islands that lied between Ballack Rise and Southern Fire Mountain, grew strange cacti that reached enormous heights of seven feet. Groves of them grew on the dusty islands. Virginia was in wonder, as it was like passing through a forest.

            "Well, isn't this the sight?" Gallows smiled as he plastered his face against the glass. "Who knew cactus could get so big…"

            "They must hold a lot of water." Clive stated, sketching the cactus in his books.

            "You know, it would probably be a smart idea to stop here and fill up our water reserves." Gallows said.

            "I don't know. That would be losing time." Clive said.

            "We shouldn't stop. Besides, what happens if the Drifters try to take over the train?" Jet said.

            "Oh c'mon! Please!" Virginia was like a little girl in a candy store. She really wanted just to explore the forest of giant cacti.

            "Hmmm, well. I suppose one of us could stay here and guard the engine car." Clive said.

            "I'll do it if you guys have to go." Jet moaned.

            "Thank you Jet!" Virginia lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Let's stop this train!"

            Jet placed a hand to his cheek. He smiled and sat down as the other three left the car. "Why the hell do I feel so funny?" Jet asked himself. "I mean, it's nothing, just some strange custom girls have. But why do I feel so… happy?"

            ** *

            The train came to a screeching halt on the island. Virginia, Gallows, and Clive hopped down the small flight of stairs that were connected to a car. Their feet touched the hard rock below them. On both sides of the rail were dense forests of giant eight-foot tall cacti. Gallows and Clive took out their knives and canteens while Virginia just strolled ahead. The forest was immense, thick with the overgrown desert plant. Though suns still reached the ground in many places, shadows were cast all abound.

            "Ginny! Don't stray too far!" Clive called.

            "You know Clive, there's something special about cactus water. Don't you agree?" Gallows asked while he stabbed the nearest giant with a knife, letting water drain into his canteen.

            "It is somewhat sweeter than normal water, isn't it?" Clive remarked.

            "Energizes a fellow right quick. We should sell this stuff." Gallows replied.

            "Really? How would you sell Cactus water?" Clive was intrigued.

            "I'd call it 'Gallows's Energy Drink'. You know, since it has all this sugar in it, it revitalizes and re-energizes!" Gallows spread his arms out.

            "Uh-huh. And what stops them from getting their own cactus water from a nearby cactus?" Clive asked.

            "Mine's imported from whatever this island is." Gallows grinned.

            "Say, where did Virginia go?" Clive looked about.

            "I don't know. Here, I'll hold your canteen while you go look for her." Gallows offered.

            "Why me?" Clive asked.

            "Because I went last time and ended up falling two stories, remember?" Gallows retorted.

            "Right." Clive gave his canteen to Gallows and took the Gungnir HAG35 off his back and walked into the cacti forest.

            "Virginia?" Clive called. There was no answer. Clive looked at the sandy dirt, searching for a footprint. He immediately caught sight of Virginia's boot. He smiled and followed it into the grove.

** *

            Virginia was walking through the cacti grove, taking in all of the sights and sounds. Small owls were chirping, along with several desert insects. So much nature in a world devoid of it. She strode along until she came upon what seemed to be a chest half buried in the dirt in the shade of a cactus. Here was a large "X" gashed on the cactus's side. She immediately walked over to the chest and looked it over. It was covered in dust and small insects. The wood seemed ages old. Iron braces held all the planks together, along with a thick padlock. Virginia crouched down in front of the chest.

            "Well what do you know?" A treasure chest! It seems this island holds a whole lot of neat stuff!" Virginia remarked to herself. Being the able bodied Drifter she was, treasure was always taken when it could. She handled the padlock, inspecting every detail about it. It was too thick to just yank off. And it looked like some kind of key was needed to open it. She looked around the treasure chest for any kind of key. Not seeing any, she stood up and started inspecting the cactus. Something was glistening in the "X" carved into the cactus' flesh. "Aha!" Virginia grinned. She tried reaching her delicate white gloves into the carving, but there were too many spines in the way. She took her hand out and started thinking.

            "Hey! What are you doing near my treasure chest!? Don't move!" Came a feminine voice. The voice sounded so familiar, but Virginia couldn't place her finger on it. She could hear whoever it was' footsteps coming closer, crushing debris underneath her boots. Several other footsteps followed. Virginia sweated. Who would have thought there would be other people on this island? She gulped as she heard an ARM click…


	22. Cactus Gem

Virginia could feel whomever it was getting closer. Virginia cursed her Drifter kleptomaniac ways. This half buried treasure chest looked like it had been without a master for nearly a decade. This group of people seemed bent on getting their revenge on her for trying to steal their chest. Virginia sighed. Suddenly, and arm grasped on to her shoulder and spun her around. The first things Virginia noticed were blue eyes and blonde hair.

            "Well look who it is! Little miss Justice!" Maya Shroedinger let go of Virginias' shoulder and took a step back, placing a hand on her hip, as was her usual stance.

            "M-Maya?!" Virginia stuttered. "Your alive!"

            Maya flicked her hair behind her head and grinned. "It takes more than a demon bent on destroying the world and an army of insane religious nuts to take out Disaster Girl of the Wasteland!"

            Virginia was then knocked into the ground as Alfred dived onto her, hugging her. "Virginia! You're alive! I thought something bad would have happened to you!"

            Virginia rubbed Alfred's hair and managed somehow to stand up. "Well, I read that book too."

            Lady Virginia." Todd bowed as he greeted her.

            "Hey wees thought youse were captured or something! Youse were all over Little Twister in da forms of wanted posters." Shadey, the little cat emerged from behind Todd.

            "Well its' good to see you all too! Where've you been all this time, Maya?" Virginia asked.

            Maya shrugged her shoulders. "You know, here and there."

            "Milady has been trying to get in the eye of the public, as she is running for president of Filgaia." Todd said.

            "Yea, so we've been running all over doing jobs for people in town for free!" Alfred said.

            "Not getting paid sucks a lot, let me tell youse." Shadey crossed his tiny arms. He was properly thanked for his comment by a smack from Maya.

            "So what have you been up to?" Maya asked. There was a sense of sarcasm in those words, but Virginia tried her best to ignore it and answer the question. Maya could be so damn irritable when she wanted to.

            "Nothing as noble as doing jobs for free, I can assure you of that one." Virginia laughed.

            It was then when Clive emerged from the giant cactus. He had his Gungnir HAG35 out, ready to fire. Maya instinctively had her hand ARM, the Vantage Rage MM, immediately aimed at Clive. The two were at a standstill.

            Clive lowered his giant ARM. "Well what do you know? Maya Shroedinger."

            Maya placed the Vantage Rage MM back into the holster. "And sniper boy Clive. What are you doing creeping around here?"

            Clive nodded towards Virginia. "Looking for her."

            Clive was then greeted with the usual round of greetings from the Shroedinger gang. Clive returned the greetings as well.

            "Say Maya. What's in this chest anyway?" Virginia asked.

            "Well, I see you've got the treasure hunting part of a Drifter right, but it's my chest. And we're about to find out! Hopefully it's my one and only true love!" Maya knelt down to the chest and started inspecting it.

            "One and only true love?" Clive raised an eyebrow.

            "Milady came to this island searching for the 'Lost Powerful Shining Gem Forest Emerald of the Cactus Grove'." Todd raised his purple tinted glasses and brushed his afro.

            "So that's not really your treasure chest, is it Maya?" Virginia stated.

            "What are you talking about?! You know just as well as I do that every gem in the world belongs to me, Maya Shroedinger! Heh heh heh." Maya tried fidgeting with the lock. "Grrr! DAMN THING WON'T OPEN!" Maya then stood up and kicked the box as hard as she could. A crunching sound echoed throughout the sandy grove, and tears began to flow like waterfalls out of Mayas eyes. She grabbed her foot and began hopping around, shouting every obscenity she could think of. Alfred, Todd, and Shadey stepped back and sighed in unison. "So you wanna play that way huh? Fine then! Take this! Bwahahahahaha!" Maya pulled out the Vantage Rage MM and fired into the chest over and over, finally breaking the lock off. She immediately zipped over to the chest and got on her knees. She then opened the chest slowly, awe coming over her face.

            "Did you find it Maya?!" Alfred asked excited.

            "Is it the one true emerald, meow?!" Shadey clasped his paws together.

            Maya started to laugh and then cry. Virginia peeped over the woman's shoulder to see nothing but an old piece of paper folded up inside. Virginia took the paper out and held it up.

            "Is this what you guys were looking for?" She held the paper up to the three other Shroedingers. They all immediately fell onto their backs. Clive sighed.

            Virginia opened up the paper and looked at the contents. "It looks like some kind of map…"

            Maya grabbed the map out of her hands in an instant, covering the map with her body so no one else could see. "Treasure! I knew it! This will lead us to the 'Lost Powerful Shining Gem Forest Emerald of the Cactus Grove'! Hahahahaha!"

            Clive snatched the map from Maya, who jumped on Clive to get it back. But Clive just held his hand out to keep the lady at bay as he read the map. "I don't think this is a map to your gem. It's written in ancient Filgaian. Maybe I can decipher it."

            "So Virginia, where's Jet and Gallows?" Alfred asked.

            Virginia immediately remembered her teammates. "Oh! I forgot about them! They're probably waiting for us!" Virginia started running up the trail. "Come on over! I'm sure they won't mind. We need to rest anyway. You can't ride a train forever!"

            "Train?" Shadey raised a furry eyebrow.

            Todd went over to the hissing Maya and grabbed her by the waist and lifter her up. She was still trying to get to the map as they walked off to wherever Virginia was leading them, Clive last in line.

** *

            They greeted Gallows with the usual greetings, as Gallows greeted them. They all stepped into the second car, so Jet could join in. Not that Jet wanted to join in. He wasn't too fond of that Maya woman. Maya had calmed herself down as Clive sat deciphering the map.

            "So Virginia. When are you going to tell us what you've been doing since the last time we met at the Ark?" Maya asked.

            "Well, we've been mostly on the run…" Virginia was thinking.

            "Running from all sorts of things, like a giant Diobarg, Cormano and his gang, and the Sierra gang!" Gallows grinned.

            "You ran into the Sierra Gang?!" Alfred asked amazed.

            "So what if they ran into the Sierra Gang?!" Maya emphasized with hand gestures. "Janus' gang shoved them into the abyss about a year ago and now they're out. If Janus could do that, then they're no big deal."

            "Not true. The story is that they captured Janus' Gang a year ago and turned them into Ballack Rise. They then went exploring in the abyss. Janus and his cohorts broke out of the jail. They say that the Sierra's were the ones that killed one of Janus' Gang members." Todd instructed.

            "I do remember Janus saying something about losing one of his members…" Clive said.

            "Oh so very interesting…" Maya yawned. "So what are you guys up to now? I mean, you've got a broken train filled with Drifters who are locked in the third and fourth car. This isn't the thing people do for kicks."

            Virginia smiled. "We're on our way to Gunners' Heaven!"

            "Gunner's Heaven? Youse mean you've heard the rumor too?" Shadey asked as he sipped cactus water.

            "It's not just a rumor! It's a fact. This train was bringing troops and a demon artifact to the Duke!" Gallows said.

            "Fortunately the Diobarg finished all but four of them." Jet said.

            "Heh. Luck has a strange way of working don' it. So you guys are playing hero yet again and save the world from the Duke?" Maya asked.

            "Yup!" Virginia said.

            "Well, if he's any threat to my election campaign, you can count us there." Maya winked.

            "I knew you'd come through!" Virginia hugged Maya.

            Maya pulled Virginia off of her. "Hey! I don't swing that way! The only way I swing is towards gems!"

            Alfred slapped his forehead. "Sis, you've gotta real addiction problem…"

            "I do remember milady having a boyfriend one time several years ago…" Todd thought.

            Maya leaped upon Todd and shoved her tanned glove over Todd's mouth. "Lies! All lies! I never liked him nor ever will!"

            "Oh c'mon Maya?! What's wrong with us men type?" Gallows flexed his arm.

            "That's it precisely. Now, we've got a gem to find!" Maya stood up.

            "But what about coming to Gunner's Heaven?" Virginia stood up as well.

            "Wees got our own form of travel? What did youse think? We flew here?" Shadey said.

            "How did you get here?" Jet asked coolly.

            "We gotta sandcraft!" Alfred exclaimed.

            "And to be more precise, YOUR sandcraft! After you disappeared off the face of the globe, we took the liberty of taking it! We just told Emelia we were the next of kin." Maya stuck out her tongue and smiled.

            "Any chance in getting it back?" Jet asked.

            "When we're done using it, you can have it. Like I said, we'll be looking for that gem before we leave for Gunner's Heaven. We'll hijack the Sandcraft, you hijack the train!" Maya explained.

            "Hey! No fair! That's ours!" Gallows gritted his teeth.

            "We'll return it in due time. You won't be needing it now anyways." Todd said.

            Maya walked to the car door. "Say, did Nevada say he was going to Gunner's Heaven too?"

            "Yea, he did! There will be twelve of us all together if we work together!" Virginia clasped her hands together.

            "Hmmm. Don't expect me to work with him! C'mon guys!" Maya replied. She waved with two fingers and leaped out of the car.

            "What was that about?" Clive asked the remaining Shroedingers.

            "Don't tell anyone I told you, but…" Alfred started to whisper. "Maya and Nevada once had a thing. You know, boyfriend girlfriend stuff. Then one-day Nevada left and she never saw him again. She's madly in love with him, but on the outside keeps saying she's going to kill him."

            "Whoa! Never thought of Maya that way before." Gallows said.

            "I don't blame Nevada for leaving." Jet grinned.

            "C'MON GUYS! WE HAVE A GEM TO FIND!" Mayas voice shouted into the train.

            "Right! Coming Milady!" Todd stood up along with Shadey. They both nodded and walked out of the car.

            "Remember! Keep it to yourselves!" Alfred said as he hopped out of the car.

            Virginia started giggling uncontrollably. "Who knew that Maya could be like that?"

            "You guys got the water right? Lets get this train moving." Jet said as he patted a canteen filled with cactus water.

            "Go ahead!" Clive said as he looked at the map.


	23. Memories II

Wheels clacked and rolled around on a rusty rail that seemed to span eternity. Ballack Rise wasn't near any train station, so the best its navigators could do was search out where Ballack Rise would be from the train. Smoke poured from the smoke stack, trailing behind the twisted carcass of a train like an ebony eel. The cavernous rock aberrations that formed the canyon walls around them, the Den of Miasma. Holes in the cavern walls dotted the dry landscape such as honeycombs would. Eyes would sometimes appear, watching the rickety train speed by. It was not a homely place.

            Clive watched out from the window, his map deciphering put on hold. "Yea, Ballack Rise is definatly somewhere around here…"

            "How can you be so sure Clive?" Gallows asked, pretending to tune his toy guitar.

            "I've been here before. Before I met all of you and became part of your crazy scheme." Clive replied, the sunshine blocked from his face by a passing rocky arch.

            "Aw Clive. I never knew you felt that way." Virginia patted Clive's shoulder. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

            "Well…" Clive put a hand to his chin. "I was helping out a friend and his town. There was a vicious monster that lived out in these parts and Borgnine, my friend, and I entered this cavernous honeycomb searching to destroy it. You have to be careful going through here, the creatures here are all poisonous, especially the Goldrake. The Goldrake was like a small dragon, except it didn't have any of dragons' capabilities. It did, however, possess the ability to kill, so it had to be stopped. I flushed it out of these rocks and chased it to Ballack Rise, where it was making an attack. I can say safely that I ended its reign of terror then and there."

            "Wow… did you ever get harmed during your encounter?" Virginia asked.

            "I did manage to get nipped, and that was what poisoned me. I was out in a bed for three days. It's a good thing Borgnine knew how to deal with these poisons, or they'd have to send a letter back to my parents and family…" Clive said.

            "Parents and family? You mean that your parents are still alive?" Jet asked from leaning against a window, the shadows of the rocky obtrusions drifting across his features.

            "Yes. They live a happy life in Humphrey's Peak. I can say the only person dear to me that I've lost was my professor and father-in-law…" Clive answered.

            "I thought that was another common trait between us four. I guess not." Gallows tuned his guitar.

            Virginia crouched down on her knees next to Gallows. "What happened to your parents Gallows?"

            "Huh?" Gallows replied.

            "You call Haile 'Granny' all the time. I'm assuming she's your grandmother…" Virginia mentioned.

            "Yea, well she is…" Gallows continued concentrating on his guitar.

            "C'mon Gallows. 'Open Up'." Jet was either mocking him, or encouraging Gallows not to be a hypocrite.

            The train passed underneath an enormous arch, and the ground started to slant downhill. The train was immersed in shadow. Gallows started plucking random strings. "My father and mother… I don't exactly recall them too well. It's been a long time, y'know? I'm pretty sure they were Baskar. That's kind of given." Gallows exhaled, thinking. "My father had brown hair like mine, and my mother had incredibly light blonde hair. Yea, Dad was a big guy… with a big smile. He laughed so hard he probably dies of tuberculosis. Naw, I'm just playing with you guys."

            "Gallows? Are you trying to delay?" Clive asked.

            "Pfft. No. I just like giving you guys a hard time." Gallows responded.

            "But your father really did have a big smile though, right?" Virginia asked.

            "Yea, at least I think so. Granny informed me in on a lot of the details that Shane and I had forgotten. Shane tends to think about them more often then I do. I know that Granny is my Dad's mother. And secretly, I think that's why she called me all those things all the time. I can't step up to the bat the same way my Dad could…" Gallows looked out a window from the floor. The shady blue walls continued to run by.

            "Well? What happened to them?" Jet asked.

            "Jet! Let him get there!" Virginia scolded.

            "Yeesh. Sorry." Jet looked out the window again.

            "Go on." Virginia smiled.

            "…Hmmm. Let me think. Oh yes. My Dad had a big, hearty laugh. The kind that can be heard by everyone in the village. And he would laugh a lot, or so I'm told. Granny said she used to be able to tell the time by my Dad's laugh. I think that's a bunch of B.S, but I'm not one to tell that to Granny. Like I said before, my Dad was a big guy, used to work out as often as he could. I remember that one for sure. I'd be sitting near the stones he would lift."

            "Gallows, how old were you when you last saw them?" Clive asked. Virginia made a quiet face at him, but he didn't seem to mind.

            "I do believe it was fourteen years ago. I was ten and Shane was three." Gallows counted on his fingers.

            "Ah. Then you can recall memories better then I was thinking you were at a younger age." Clive raised his glasses.

            "Of coarse. So, as I was saying. My Dad loved to throw parties. We'd have a party every week if Granny would let us. Food, drink, and music. Lots of fun. My Dad was a well liked guy." Gallows smiled.

            "Who wouldn't like a guy like that?" Virginia laughed.

            "My mom would get all mad every time he threw one. Shane greatly resembles my Mom, witch I find really freaky. She had that dark Baskar skin with the light blonde long hair, which she'd tie into a long braid behind her. She was a pillar, like Shane, and had responsibilities. My Dad was sort of her guardian, even though he was a priest himself. She had a much smaller frame than my Dad and had a much smaller smile. She used to sing to Shane and me. Well, more often to Shane because he was the baby. I used to get all jealous and stuff, but now I think it was O.K. They were great parents."

            "Did they have names?" Jet asked.

            "Of coarse they did Jet! What kind of dumb question is that?" Virginia said.

            "I don't know, except for Carradine. I know they had that. Something Carradine and something else Carradine. That was there names." Gallows laughed.

            "But what happened to them?" Clive asked.

            "Boy, you guys cut right to the chase, don'tcha? Well… it was dark out. It was night I believe. Everyone was at the colony gates, waving my parents off. They were heading off to the World's Footprint for their pilgrimage. The fires were all set and there was one last good-bye party. After all the food and drink was gone and all the dancing and music finished, we all stood at the gates, wishing them off. …Granny was standing behind me holding Shane and I stood waving good-bye. My Father crouched down in front of me and told me 'Look after Granny and Shane while I'm gone. Remember, I'll always love you.' And then he stood up and my Mother knelt down and kissed my cheeks and said 'Be a good boy while we're gone. We'll be back soon, I promise. I love you.' …They then said some stuff I don't really remember to Granny and kissed Shane good-bye and packed up. They walked through those gates into the night. …I never saw them again…"

            Virginia, Clive, and Jet stood in silence as the train emerged back into the sunlight. The rails passing underneath were the only sounds heard.

            "…You know Gallows. That means your parents could still be alive somewhere…" Virginia smiled.

            "I doubt it. They would have returned back to us, their children, don't you think?" Gallows plucked a chord.

            "They could be stuck somewhere. Perhaps they have amnesia or there in some sort of trouble that wouldn't let them write home." Clive mentioned.

            "There are a lot of sick people in this world." Jet commented.

            Suddenly, a pass opened in the rock wall beside them, revealing a trail for a split second. Clive jumped. "Stop the train! Now!"

            The train came to a screeching halt, throwing everything and everybody into the wall in front of them. Sparks and steam flew from the train's jet-black iron wheels. It took a full minute for the train to stop, leaving the pass well behind them.

            "Why the hell did we stop Clive?" Jet asked as he rubbed his head.

            "That's the pass we need to take in order to get to Ballack Rise!" Clive said as he hopped out of the train.

            Virginia stepped out of the car and looked the way back. It was a small pass, heading into the cliff wall. Though it wasn't a tunnel, it was rather nasty looking. Several horned arches crossed over the path, along with spikes that jutted from the ground and wall. Plus many holes appeared in the twisted rocks, revealing paths into the Den of Miasma. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

            "Are you sure we have to go through there Clive?" Virginia asked, a bit shaken.

            "Yes, and don't worry, we'll have Cormano and his buddies to keep us company." Clive made an attempt at humor.

            "And seeing how this place is, this would be the perfect place for eight Drifters to try and subdue us." Jet analyzed.

            Gallows popped out of the car after Jet, searching the flat path between the two cliff walls that made the railway. "So we're supposed to walk with all these guys through this path all the way to Ballack Rise, and then walk back?"

            "Unless you have another plan, that's the idea." Clive reported.

            Unbeknownst to the four Maxwell Gang members, a screw was coming loose in the third car. Silently, the screw dropped to the dust below. A plate along the floor slid out of the way, revealing the face of a grinning Cormano.

            "Heh. This should be aboot right. I don't plan on being a prisoner any longer!" Cormano stated.

            "All right! A way out!" One of the Drifters shouted.

            Ian pulled out Love and Peace, as Dario and Romero pulled out their select weapons. "Sorry, this escape id reserved for four and four only."

            The four Drifter guards drew their Coyote M14's. "We're escaping and there's nothing you can do to stop us! It's four against four!"

            The Domar 55 fired, instantly slaying one of the Drifters. He went down without a word. The guards stepped back.

            "Now it's only three against four. Drop yer weapons now, or I'll blow off your heads!" Cormano threatened. The guards immediately complied. "You get over here! We need to send the Duke a message as to what happened." Cormano gestured to a Drifter. The Drifter walked over between Dario and Romero.

            "Now you two can stay here and continue playing Sheriff and Robbers with the your captors." Ian smiled.

            "Heheheehe! This is great! Just like the old days with he boss!" Dario laughed.

            "Yea. Just like with Janus!" Romero laughed as well.

            "Shut up you two! I never want to hear that name again! You understand me! Janus Cascade was an idiotic moron who was killed by lightning of all things on top of a tower!" Cormano hissed.

            "Ulp! Right boss!" Dario and Romero peeped.

            "Someone's found a touchy subject." Ian murmured.

            "All right. Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Cormano leaped through the hole on the bottom of the train. Ian nodded, first making their hostage jump down first. Dario and Romero came out last; being sure to screw the plate back in before they left.

            Cormano stopped the Drifters before they could get out from under the train. "Looks like they're still checking the area out."

            "It would be best if we crawled out towards the front, as they are all looking that way." Ian advised.

            "Good point Ian. Once we get to Ballack Rise, we restock and then get back on their trail. But first, we have to send Begguci a present." Cormano cackled as he looked at his hostage.

            "What kind of present? Did we get any wrapping paper?" Dario scratched his head.

            Cormano smacked Dario on the head. "No you idiot! Look, I've been through here before, so I know that there's a train graveyard up ahead. We'll just hijack one and send Drifter boy here to Sunset Peak. He'll then explain everything that happened. That way we still have a chance of getting paid when we show up at Gunner's Heaven with Maxwell and her gang!"

            "Always a step ahead, eh Cormano?" Ian smiled as they all crawled along the train.

            "It's how I do business." Cormano grinned.


	24. Feelings

            Virginia Maxwell stepped out of the shadow of one of the two enormous rocky walls that created the channel for the train tracks. The sun was in the late afternoon phases, telling the world night would soon come and bring its coolness. The honey haired girl noticed the extending shadows and the eyes that occasionally glared out from the honeycomb chambers within the horned walls. A shiver went down her spine. Gulping she stepped into the sunlight next to the train.

            "Clive! Want me to get the Drifters now?" Virginia asked.

            Clive was stepping up the smooth slope of the trail he had found, being careful to avoid any sharp rocks projecting out of the rocks. "Get Jet to help you. There are eight of them! We don't want them to pull anything off on us."

            Jet heard this all and understood. He walked over to Virginia and nodded. Virginia nodded back, smiling at Jet. Jet widened his collar a bit and blushed for some unknown reason. Virginia seemed to be looking right through his defenses and right into his core.

            "C'mon people!" Gallows called as he started putting supplies into his bag.

            Jet shook his head and instantly turned to the door. "Get your ARMs out Virginia. We want to show them we're in control."

            Virginia took out the Bantorain 93R and the Rapier Ez. "Right. But we're not going to actually shoot anybody, right?"

            Jet fondled the Airget-lamh. "It depends on how they want to behave. We got a lot of rough country to go through before we can get rid of these suckers."

            "Right." Virginia nodded. "I'll open the door."

            Jet pointed the airget-lamh at the third car door and slowly stepped foreword. Virginia opened the door.

            "Um… will you Drifters come out of the car please?" Virginia asked before she stepped in. Jet sighed and could have slapped his face if he were given the chance.

            "Virginia! You have to be more assertive! Aggressive!" Jet shouted.

            Virginia stepped in, Jet covering her as she climbed. She aimed her duel ARMs out, only to find a dead body and two Drifters sitting in the corner. "What the?! What happened in here?"

            "Something wrong?" Jet asked from outside.

            "I'd say. There's only three Drifters in here, and one of them is dead!" Virginia called back.

            "I could have sworn there was food back there, but even so, I wouldn't think they'd resort to cannibalism so quickly…" Jet thought.

            "I don't think that's the case…" Virginia mused. She pointed her ARMs at the two remaining Drifters. "UP!"

            The two Drifters stood up, raising their hands in a lazy, I don't care manner.

            "What happened here? Where are the others?" Virginia ordered.

            "Cormano and his men escaped while you were out. They took Fred and killed Wayne." One of them said.

            "It looks like we didn't give Cormano enough credit." Jet said.

            "Aye." Virginia searched the car. "Well, it doesn't matter now. At least he's not on our backs about that reward."

            "We can't worry about that now. Get those two down here." Jet told her.

            "All right! Out of the car! Now!" Virginia shouted.

            The two Drifters stood up and started filing out towards the exit of the car. Virginia stood behind them, having her ARMs pointed at their backs. But suddenly one of the guards turned around, pulling out the Coyote M14 he had stored away. Virginia's eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

            BAM!

            Virginia fell down to the floor of the train, between the scattered weapons of the other Drifters. The guard fell down on top of her, a bullet in his head. The last remaining guard, the one who had spoke earlier, leaped out of the car and was instantly under Jets grip.

            "One wrong move and you're going to get a broken neck." Jet spat. "Virginia?!"

            Virginia crawled backwards, away from the corpse. "I-I'm fine. Jet you killed the man!"

            "There was no other way Virginia! It was either you or him!" Jet yelled into the car.

            Virginia sat there for a while, not being able to come up with anything. Had the pledge gone broken? But even so, Jet broke it to save her life. She finally got up and hopped out of the car. Jet released the Guard and roughly put the Airget-lamh at his back. Gallows and Clive stood on the slope watching the events unfold.

            "Virginia? …Ginny?" Jet asked the frightened young maiden stumbling towards her.

            Virginia's eyes went soft and wide. She placed a hand on the train to keep herself from falling over. "Did you … just call me Ginny?"

            "… Are you all right?" Jet asked, blushing immensely.

            Virginia managed a smile. "You called me Ginny. Jet… I…"

            "Well, you know you are my friend and I …wouldn't want anything to happen to you…" Jet stated.

            Gallows came running down, Modified Coyote M17 ready. He quickly approached Jet and the hostage. Jet straightened up, trying to regain his cold composure. Gallows grinned. "You just keep on going, lover boy. I'll handle this guy."

            Jet frowned and turned his face away from Gallows, but he pushed the hostage over into Gallows ready arms. Gallows was grinning like an idiot as he walked the hostage back to the slope, away from the two younger ones.

            Virginia walked closer to Jet, her hands behind her waist. "Jet, I'm glad you're my friend…" She smiled.

            Jet took a step back, his cold formality being beaten back by his inner feelings. "I'm… glad I'm your friend too… Ginny…"

            Virginia walked closer and gave Jet a surprising hug. Jets eyes widened, never feeling this sensation before. He stood there, not knowing what to do as the girl caught him in embrace. Slowly, he lowered his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. After a moment, Virginia let go and stepped back, smiling as her blue eyes sparkled. She then immediately turned red and looked the other way and let out a cough to clear her throat. Jet did like wise.

            "I …just wanted to say …thanks for saving my life Jet." Virginia said.

            "Hey no problem… it's what friends do for each other, right" Jet scratched the back of his neck.

            "Yea, that's right. By the way, that was just a friendly hug between friends… right?" Virginia asked.

            "Yea… just between friends." Jet replied.

            "Well, this is for being a hero…" Virginia stepped towards Jet and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back, facing her boots but glancing up with shying blue eyes at Jet, smiling. Jet slowly smiled, placing a hand to his cheek.

** *

            "Heeheehee! This is great!" Gallows looked through a pair of binoculars from the top of the slope. He was lying down on the dirt between two twisted thorny limestones.

            Clive rolled his eyes, ARM pointed at the Drifter. "Gallows, you are recalcitrant."

            Yea, I am aren't I? Too bad I have no idea what you just said." Gallows continued peeping through his binoculars.

            "It means that you are a naughty man with nothing better to do. I'm sure there's something you could devote your attention to." Clive replied.

            "You are pathetic." The Drifter said.

            "Exactly. What's your name?" Clive nodded.

            "The names Ted. Listen, I had nothing to do with what Gus was doing back there. The thought of doing something like that never even came to my little defenseless head. My ARM is still sitting inside the train." The Drifter explained.

            "Who's the one pleading for his life? Now, that's what I call pathetic." Gallows murmured.

            "At least I'm not named after the Drifter Death." Ted responded.

            "Heh heh heh. Gallows isn't my real name idiot. It's only my nickname, y'know? All us cool guys have nicknames. And at least my name isn't something as generic as Ted." Gallows stuck out his tongue as he looked away from the scene.

            "Ted is a very good name. It's what me mother called me. It has to be better than whatever you got!" Ted replied.

            "Well, what is your real name Gallows? No secrets now, remember?" Clive asked.

            "Pfft. It's Gaylord, but if you tell anyone else, I'll kill you with my own two hands! You got that Clive!?" Gallows warned.

            "Fwahahahahaha! Gaylord?! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard! Ted is a million times better then Gaylord!" Ted laughed.

            "All right, I think it's time to whip out the socks." Gallows stood up, putting the binoculars away.

            "Well Ted, it was nice speaking with you." Clive apologized.

            "Wait! You're not really going to put a sock in me are you?" Ted started to sweat.

            Gallows began rummaging through his pack. "Yup. A nice dirty one too. It should teach you a lesson or two."

            "Oh c'mon! Have a heart! I-I takes back what I said before about yer name! Gaylord is a nice, pretty name! Fits you well!" Ted began pleading again.

            Gallows lifted a sock out of his bag. "Nope, too clean…"

            "Oh c'mon Mr. Clive! Don't let him put a dirty sock in me mouth!" The filthy bandana wearing dark haired, dark skinned, jean jacket and jean pants wearing Drifter moaned.

            "I'm afraid it's too late. Once Gallows gives out the sock threat, there's no stopping him." Clive almost cracked a smile with his comment.

            "Bwaaaaaaa! You got a stop him! Please!" Ted cried.

            "Ah! Here we go!" Gallows took out what looked like a perfectly clean sock. He started walking over to the bawling Drifter. "Your nose had better be clear. I got a nice clean sock for you cus I can't stand bawlin! So, we'll speak again tomorrow at breakfast, when I'll take your sock out so you can eat." Gallows then stuffed the sock into the Drifters mouth as Clive ties his hands behind his back.

            "Mpph! Mphmphm!" Ted mumbled.

            Jet and Virginia came up the hill underneath the tanned, dusty arches. They first noticed the tied, stuffed hostage.

            "What? He's not allowed to speak now?" Virginia asked with sympathy in mind.

            "He already did. Didn't like what he said." Gallows put it simply.

            "O.K…" Virginia said sarcastically.

            "Ahem. Lets get going." Jet said.

            "Good idea. We don't want to get stuck in the Den of Miasma after night fall." Clive placed the Gungnir HAG35 on his back.

            "Why? What happens after dark?" Virginia asked.

            "You can see this are is like a honeycomb of holes and pits. Well, there are several parts that involve going inside caverns and the like, and once the sun goes down, we won't be able to see the pits beneath us." Clive explained.

            "Well what are we waiting for then?! Lets get going!" Gallows started walking in.

            "I'll lead." Clive added.

            "Well then I'll have to be placed between Ginny and Jet, seeing how I'm the only chaperone!" Gallows laughed.

            "What?" Virginia was confused.


	25. Den of Miasma

Cormano, Ian, Dario, Romero, and their hostage reached the train graveyard after a stretch of bad rail country. Dead trains and train parts were littered all over the flatland on a massive network of dead rail. The pitch-black skeletons formed all sorts of odd structures. Some were lying on their sides, others on their backs. Enormous curved poles jutted out of the ground such as charcoaled ribs. A few coals were still glowing from their last voyages. Ian, Dario, Romero, and the Drifter shuttered as Cormano tipped his hat towards the labyrinth of scrap metal.

            "Well boys, here we are. The train graveyard!" Cormano grinned as the sun began to set behind the mesa walls to the west.

            "Man, this place is creepy. I didn't know the Filgaia Express had so many trains…" Romero latched onto Dario's shoulders.

            "With monsters attacking the railways all the time, its no wonder this place is so full. However, the layout is a bit unsettling." Ian muttered.

            Yep yep yep. We'd better find us a train quick. Don't want any night attacks on us." Cormano placed a hand over his eyes, searching for a workable train.

            "So we're sending this guy back to see the Duke for us, right Boss?" Dario asked as he lifted a metal plate, looking for a train.

            "Aye, that's the plan." Cormano replied as he started walking into the mess.

            "Say, what kind of things live here Cormano?" Ian asked as he dived into the graveyard.

            "Oh all sorts of creatures. This is the Den of Miasma, so it's loaded with deadly beasties. They say that when Filgaia began to die, this was the first sore that appeared on her skin." Cormano said.

            "R-really Boss?" Romero stuttered.

            "Well, never would have thought of that in a metaphorical process…" Ian placed a hand to his chin.

            Dario glanced through a porthole left in a train to notice a few glowing embers. Smiling, he leaped inside and checked all the gauges. He was Janus' chief train hijacker after all. Dario placed his bearded mug outside the train window. "Boss! I founds us a working train!"

            Cormano stopped his search to look for Dario. "Good work Dario! Now everyone else get yer asses aboard that train afore I shoots it off, if ya got me!"

            Once they all got on, Ian took the liberty of ting the hostage to a pipe in front of the engine. Cormano was cackling while Dario and Romero tried their best at an evil laugh. Cormano placed a large weight near the lever for acceleration. He pulled the lever down, tying it to the weight with some rope. "All right men, lets move out." Cormano then looked towards the hostage. "Now my good friend. When your train collides with whatever blockade the Duke's men put out for you, use your last remaining strength to tell them what happened to the artifact."

            Cormano then leaped out of the slowly moving train. The train was acting like a plow, pushing wreckage and debris out of its way as it gained speed. The Cormano gang watched it gain speed until it vanished along the tracks.

            "Well, where to now, Boss?" Romero asked.

            "We hunt that twenty-six million Gella reward! Move back men!" Cormano ordered.

** *

The Den of Miasma was an anomaly. A refuge of twisted, churned rock, molded into various positions, all-growing in a bramble of thorns. The rocks had been blasted to a perfect sand color by the various storms passing through this region. Holes of all kinds littered the rocky landscape, indicating the presence of an underworld. Paths seemed to join and split into random directions, going under the archways of horns and into the dark earth and out again. Clive was point, shortly followed by Ted, Virginia, Gallows, and Jet. The sun was setting fast, and Clive knew there wasn't much time left.

"Clive? How far does the Den of Miasma go on for?" Virginia asked as they descended into the bowels of Filgaia.

"The Den goes on for quite some time. This entire area is like this. However, we're cutting straight through." Clive said as he stepped into a pool of sunlight filtering through a hole in the horned ceiling.

"You know, besides the spooky rock formations, this place is actually nice." Gallows said.

SCAREEEEEEEECH! A high-pitched scream emanated throughout the cavern, coming from all places at once. Everyone drew his or her ARMs, walking slowly. Ted was sweating, his eyes searching back and forth.

"O.K, maybe I was wrong…" Gallows corrected himself.

"The Den is a monster breeding ground. And like I said, it's a heavily poisonous area, so be sure to have the ingredients needed for an antidote, Virginia."

"Right." Virginia nodded.

The five continued traveling, slowly with ARMs poised to kill, descending into the darkness. The sun was vanishing and the sunlight was becoming weaker. The pools forming underneath hole in the night sky were shrinking, and the monstrous calls were more and more common. The deep pits were starting to come into view. The farther they went, the more bizarre it became.

"Hey Clive?" Gallows asked point man.

"What Gallows?" Clive responded.

"What if we don't make it out of here before nightfall?" Gallows asked.

"Yea! What do we do?" Virginia asked.

"We can use lanterns, right?" Jet suggested.

"I'm afraid that is correct. We'll have to be much more careful though, as lanterns like to leave certain holes left unseen." Clive answered everyone's questions.

It was then when the sun vanished for good. The light stopped pouring in. Everything was immersed in a blanket of darkness. Yellow and red eyes formed out of the darkness and sounds began to be heard. Gallows tried to take out and light a lantern as fast as he could.

"Careful Gallows! Don't spill any of the kerosene!" Virginia spoke.

"I'm trying! I'm tying! Ah, there we go!" Gallows held a lit lantern, swinging it from its handle. He lit another one and gave that one to Virginia, who moved behind Clive and in front of Ted. Gallows held the first lantern; as he was now second to last. They continued on through the inky darkness, being followed by a hundred pairs of eyes in all directions. It made everyone incredibly nervous.

"Clive, you've been through here before, right?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember it being filled with so many monsters. Could it be because Filgaia is still decaying, producing more aberrations?" Clive said.

"No, remember we fixed Filgaia! It shouldn't be decaying any farther!" Gallows said.

"It's recovering, but incredibly slowly. There are more flowers. I… I can sense it…" Jet stated.

"Jet? Can you feel Filgaia's pulse?" Clive asked.

"…Yes… That's how I know it's recovering…" Jet said.

"Well, it may be recovering as fast as it wants to, but if we don't get out now, I don't think we'll ever see another flower." Gallows bit his lip.

The eyes were closing in. Certain faces were appearing within the lanterns circle of light. Teeth and claws were forming out of the darkness. Virginia was trying her hardest to keep her wit.

"Clive? If we fire into this horde, will it scare them?" Virginia asked.

"I'm not sure. If they are a group of unrelated animals, it should. However if they are drones and one of them falls, all will attack. With that number we'd all be dead before the poison began setting in." Clive answered.

"Then what the hell do we do? I'm not seeing an exit and they're getting closer every second!" Jet called from the rear.

The creatures were coming into light, the notorious Barghest, reptilian canines that made the underworld their home. Their scaly skin reflected in the lantern light, as their teeth and tusks did shine. There was practically no end to them. One was moving in right next to Virginia's boot. She bit her lip, hoping it wouldn't try to bite her. Jet had the airget-lamh trained on it, no longer paying attention to the rear. The Barghest opened its toothy maw and moved in for Virginia's calves. Virginia screamed, and Jet shot it dead before it could snap it's mouth shut. The cavern was suddenly filled with a relentless howl.

"Shit!" Gallows cursed.

"This means that they'll be coming in for a kill! …I'm sorry I failed you, my friends…" Clive turned to see his compatriots.

"We can't give up that easily! There has to be a way o get out of here!" Virginia offered.

"That or we take down as many as we can before they take us out!" Jet said.

The Barghests finished their mournful cry, their eyes seething with animalistic rage an their mouths foaming. Their claws began scratching at the dirt as they crawled foreword, moving into the lantern light. And then they stopped. A loud cry echoed throughout the chambers, sounding much more massive than any Barghest. The canines instantly turned tail and fled into the dark recesses from which they came, the hundreds of eyes all disappearing. But now the earth trembled for a different monstrosity, it's cries coming closer and closer.

"Run while we have the chance!" Clive shouted. Not caring about the infinite pits, the Drifters began to dash through the pitch-black cavern, trying to find an exit. The call was becoming louder and louder. The lanterns flung all over, sending the globes of lantern light all over the cavern, illuminating hiding Barghests, pits, and spiked rocks. Clive could feel an incline. He smiled, as he knew that would mean out. Jet risked a glance behind him, only to see what was chasing them. An enormous milk white claw, fashioned in the likeness of a mole cricket, crashed through the spiked pillars behind them. The monster behind them resembled an enormous, hairless, eyeless star-nosed mole, except with a longer snout, filled to the brim with large dull teeth, perfect for crushing. Jet turned the airget-lamh on the beast, pouring lead into the beast's broad head. It cried out in pain and dropped behind them.

"What the hell is it Jet?!" Virginia cried out.

"Looks like some freak form of mole!" Jet replied, trying his best to keep up with the group and still see behind him.

"The Subterranean White! It's not a mole at all, but an enormous insect. The antennae are too small to notice, and it is blind because it lives in the dark all the time. Those tentacles on its snout are feelers! It's best to keep out of range of those!" Clive instructed.

"Yea! I figured that one out!" Jet called back as he tried firing into it again. The beast dropped back into the cavern again before trying to catch up.

"You see an exit yet Clive?!" Gallows called as he started firing shotgun shells into the beast. "Cus this thing can take a beating!"

Clive noticed a small trail leading to the side and upward at an insane angle. He immediately turned for it, surprising Virginia and Ted.

"Clive?! Where are you going?!" Virginia asked as she tried to catch up.

"This will get us out of here! Just climb with all of your might!" Clive replied.

Virginia leaped onto slope, dragging her body upward. Gallows grabbed Ted and began an ascent. Jet was the last one up the slope, firing at the approaching White at every opportunity. The White's massive claws ripped through the rock, widening the slope so that it may have its meal.

Jet looked up the chain. "Faster people! Lets get moving!"

"We're going as fast as we can Jet!" Virginia called back.

"Well it isn't fast enough!" Jet screamed. The White's mouth was about to cover the last climber when a shot was fired into its belly. The White drew backwards, crying out in pain. Jet started climbing again, noticing everyone had made it to the top and outside, and all were firing at the White. He grinned.

"Jet? Are you O.K?" Gallows called.

"Yea, I'm good." Jet said as he reached the top of the slope.

"Well, lets never do that again." Virginia exhaled.

"Shit. We have to go through again to get back to the train…" Clive moaned. The other four fell over in despair.


	26. A Night in Ballack Rise

There was a small stretch of country of rugged boulder terrain left before the five Drifters were securely out of the mesa's shadow and the grasp of the Den of Miasma. Before them lied expansive flat desert and out in the far distances lied the bizarre town of Ballack Rise. Although the night had taken hold of this face of the globe, the Drifters continued walking towards that lone beacon on the horizon. Unhindered by any forms of artificial light, the stars shone in all their brilliance. No longer walking in file but side by side, they progressed up until a point that Gallows decided it was best to take action. Taking his canteen of sweet cactus water, he roughly removed the sock from Ted's mouth and tossed it onto the desert sand. He then held the canteen in front of Ted, allowing him a drink as Clive untied the bonds around his wrists.

"Well, we kept our end of the bargain, so you keep yours and head right out to Ballack Rise." Gallows said.

Ted nodded and passed the canteen back. He then turned from the Maxwell gang and began running for the distant town. The Maxwell gang simply stood and watched him run.

"It's a pity that we couldn't get all of them here. It's so sad…" Virginia thought out loud.

"I wouldn't fret over it. They are all filthy Drifters trying to kill us…" Jet said as he shouldered the airget-lamh.

"Yea." Virginia replied.

"Tonight we have the luxury of option, my friends. We can camp out here in the wasteland like we have been doing, or we can go into Ballack Rise and see if we can bunk with my friend Borgnine. I just hope they remember me and my actions that saved this town from the goldrake before." Clive stretched his arms.

"You know I'm always for a bed if there's the chance Clive!" Gallows said.

"I'd much rather sleep in abed, or at least someone's house!" Virginia stated.

"Doesn't matter, but remember our bounty. These people may want the twenty-six million more then paying off a debt to you Clive." Jet warned.

"Have some faith boy! If Clive says it is, then it is!" Gallows put his massive arm around Jet.

"Whatever." Jet mumbled.

"Ballack Rise, Ballack Rise… isn't that that strange town that's just one big building filled with little kids running around?" Virginia asked their resident know-it-all.

"That would be correct. However, there are more people then just children there. Remember, that one building is most likely the largest new age building in Filgaia." Clive reminded them.

"Hey, if it doesn't need to be big, then don't build it big. That's my motto." Gallows said as the four began marching towards Ballack Rise once again.

"You say that just because you're lazy, Gallows." Virginia giggled.

"I'm a lazy bastard and you know it. But you know what, since we survived Barghest city, I'm gonna play a tune. I just want to know who's going to sing!" Gallows took out his toy guitar.

Virginia grinned as she eyed Jet. "Jet can sing rather well. He told me so."

Jet looked at everyone's stares. "Well I can. But what makes you think I'm gonna do it for you?"

"Because I'll say pretty please with sugar on top!" Virginia laughed.

"C'mon Jet! Let's see what kind of lark you play!" Gallows egged Jet on.

"Yes indeed. We've seen your doll, now your singing would be appreciated." Clive said.

"…Alright, but just one. I don't know many, but I'll sing you the one that my old man used to sing a lot." Jet agreed.

"Your old man? Werner used to sing?" Clive asked, shocked.

Virginia smiled. "Daddy used to sing to me every night."

"Who would have thought that Werner could sing?" Gallows thought.

"Well I am going to sing right? I just need you idiots to shut up." Jet stated.

"Go ahead Jet." The three said sheepishly. Gallows began plucking out a tune on his guitar.

"~There was a fair lady who lived on the plains,   
She helped me herd cattle through hard stormy rains,   
She helped me one season all through the roundup,   
She would drink with me from the cold bitter cup,   
She loved the red liquor which serves a man so,   
She was a fair lady as white as the snow.

She loved the red liquor which serves a man so,   
She was a fair lady as white as the snow;   
I taught her as a cowboy when the rangers come round,   
To use a six-shooter in both of her hands,   
To use a six-shooter an' never to run   
As long as the loads lasted in either gun.  
  
We was goin' down the canyon in the spring one year,   
To camp there a season with a herd of wild steers;   
The Injuns charged on us at the dead hour of the night,   
We rose from our slumber the battle for to fight.   
Mid lightnin' an' thunder an' the downpour of rain,   
It's in come a bullet an' dashed out her brains!  
  
Mid lightnin' an' thunder an' the downpour of rain,   
It's in come a bullet an' dashed out her brains.   
I sprung to my saddle with a gun in each hand, Sayin',   
"Come all you cowboys, let's fight for our band."   
Sayin', "Come all you cowboys, let's fight for our life;   
These redskins has murdered my darlin' young wife.~"

            "I remember that song." Virginia smiled. "You sing it well Jet."

            Jet immediately blushed. "Yea, I have the knack for it."

"Now think, if we put Clive and Jet together, we could have duet!" Gallows laughed.

"And If I joined them, we could have a trieut!" Virginia laughed as well.

"Too bad there's no such thing as a trieut." Clive said.

"Besides, I sing by myself. I'm a lone saloon star." Jet made another attempt at humor.

"Gees Jet! You have to warn us before you make a joke! It's just so not you!" Gallows pretended the joke had shot him in the gut.

"I guess my humor is just above you Gallows." Jet spat back.

It was nearly midnight when the Drifters reached the sleeping town of Ballack Rise. Only one window in the massive building was lit, indicating everyone had retired. It wasn't surprising, as most of these people were workers and needed to get up early in the morning. Clive was the first one to step through the doorframe, walking into the massive interior complex. Most of the doors they passed coming in were locked. The stores had all shut down as well. The only light was that of the saloon.

"I don't know Borgnine's room number, so I guess we'll just have to stay at the tavern tonight." Clive admitted.

"Great. How can so many people live in one building and remember where they live by a number?" Gallows asked, confused.

"Well, how bad can the tavern be? It's gotta be better than sleeping in the sand." Virginia mentioned.

"True." Jet said.

The four walked into the saloon. As expected, not many people were in late at night. The billiards table lied vacant, as were but three of the card game tables. A few old Drifters were playing some game around a table. The piano sat without a player. Huey, the resident bartender and scientist stood polishing shot glasses behind the curved counter. The gas lamps illuminated the room just enough to see what card you were playing. The card players seemed to be watching the Maxwell gang. Virginia had become aware of this.

"Howdy. Customers right?" Huey asked the approaching group.

"Yes sir. Say, don't you run this place during the day as well?" Clive replied.

"Normally I just run the day shift, but Fran's kid is sick, so I offered to do the night shift as well. So, what can I do for you folks?" Huey said.

"How about room and board for a night?" Gallows asked.

"You're Clive Winslet right?" Huey inquired.

"Indeed." Clive nodded.

"Well then, I only ask 679 Gella from friends." Huey told them.

"Six hundred and seventy-nine?! What are trying to do, rob us?" Jet was infuriated.

Virginia noticed the card players getting out of their chairs and reaching into their assortment of coats. Virginia felt her fingers reaching for her holster. She tapped Gallows shoulder and pointed to the card dealers. Gallows nodded and slowly reached for the handle of the Modified Coyote M17.

"I'm sorry, but 679 is the lowest I can offer. I have a saloon to run and not many customers." Huey replied.

"You want to know why you don't have many customers? Cus you're charging them 679 Gella for one night!" Jet yelled.

"Jet, calm down. This is an acceptable price. We have plenty of money left from the Horse Eater mission." Clive advised.

The card dealers, thinking Virginia and Gallows had not noticed, drew out their Rapier Ez's and aimed for them. Virginia quickly turned completely at them and drew both of her six shooters. Gallows faced them and pulled out his shotgun. Clive and Jet turned from the debate completely unarmed, surprised to see what they were seeing.

"Woah! Hold on! I don't want no trouble! Everyone put your ARMs away! Gentlemen, this is Clive Winslet, the man who saved our city! Put your ARMs away this moment before I get the sheriff." Huey waved his hands in protest.

"Savior or not, he's worth twenty-six million. They can lock me up for a year or two but that much money would be worth every damn minute!" A gray mustached Drifter said.

"You heard the man. Put the ARM down." Virginia shouted.

The gunmen fired, narrowly missing the Maxwell gang members and Huey, crashing into Huey's prized alcohol stock. Huey dived below the counter, where he kept his Montgomery OS10, an enormous rifle. Virginia, Gallows, Jet, and Clive all dived behind the various card tables, flipping the tables over to form a primitive shield. Each one hopped from behind the table when they could afford it, firing their ARMs hopefully into a non-vital spot. Huey leaped up from behind the bar counter, firing the large ARM into the card players. An enormous boom burst from the long barrel and the opposite side of the saloon exploded. The card players took cover. Huey had been lucky though, as he managed to hit one.

"What did I tell you?!" Jet yelled over to Clive. "I knew this was going to happen!"

"It's all your fault Jet! If you hadn't thought of negative thoughts, we would have got away clean!" Gallows shouted back.

Virginia pulled away from the card table and fired both ARMs, landing an impact in a Drifters shin. He immediately dropped his ARM and fell to the floor, grabbing his leg in pain. "Two down!"

Clive placed the Gungnir HAG35 over the piano top and viewed through the scope, searching for prey. He fired at a Drifters thigh just as the same Drifter fired his Rapier Ez at Clive. The bullet grazed Clive's check, causing it to bleed. The last Drifter got up and ran from the saloon and out into the complex. Everyone came out of their hiding positions.

"Hey! Do you mind keeping it down! I'm trying to sleep up here!" Shouted Ted in a nightgown from the top of the stairway.

"Shut Up Ted!" Gallows called back.

Virginia noticed Clive bleeding. She ran over to him and took out a handkerchief. "Clive! Are you all right? You're bleeding!"

"I'm all right. Don't worry." Clive took the handkerchief and wiped his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get the sheriff on it first thing in the morning. I'll give you all the room for 600, if you still want it." Huey offered.

"We'll take it." Jet said.


	27. Old Faces II

Morning came through the bedroom windows, shining hot, searing light on Clive's face. He closed his eyes hard, trying to force out the sun, but the sun was a persistent fellow and always got what it wanted. Clive awoke and glanced at the ceiling. It was wood, like everything else in this monstrous complex. There was a simple chandelier with five candles on it hanging from the ceiling. Interesting, Clive thought. He rolled out of his sleeping bag on the floor and stood up. He had slept in his pants and shirt as always, and was now searching for his vest and jacket. Virginia was sleeping well on one of the two beds, unlike Gallows who was snoring loud enough to wake the dead on the other. Jet was sleeping on the far side of Virginia's bed, airget-lamh still in his hands. Clive smiled.

            "Ah, there's nothing like a bit of old fashioned romance." Clive murmured to himself. He knew that even in his sleep, Jet was trying to protect Virginia. Jet could deny it all he wanted, but Clive and Gallows knew the truth. Clive had found his yellow sleeveless vest and his red long jacket. He slipped them on, as well as his snakeskin boots, and was about to pass through the door before he realized that his teammates may think he had gone missing or had been kidnapped. These were dire times and jumping to conclusions was common. Clive took out a piece of paper from his notebook and jot down that he was going for breakfast. Concluding that that was enough, Clive opened the door, stepped out, and locked it before closing it. Clive straightened his jacket and began walking down the stairway into the saloon.

            The saloon was filled this morning with all sorts of men and women, mostly of the traveling Drifter types. The card tables were filled, as well the bar counter. An attractive young brunette in a fancy yet revealing gown was dancing near the piano as a man played an upbeat tune. The saloon was full of the stench of tobacco and cigarettes and visibly filled with smoke. It was about noon, Clive deduced. He spotted Huey speaking to the sheriff and some men. The card dealers from last night were gone and the damage to the wall had been hastily repaired by a large piece of plywood nailed over it. Clive thought it best to walk right through and start his search for his friend Borgnine. However, Clive was a tall man and stood above the ten-gallon hats of most of the gamblers. Clive was passing by the piano player and green-eyed maiden when she approached him, pressing her body against his and putting her arms on his shoulder.

            "Hey there Drifter, how has the Wasteland been treating you?" She asked in a seductive voice.

            "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm married." Clive replied.

            An insulted look appeared on the maidens pretty features as the piano player laughed. "You insult me sir! Do you honestly think that I'm a whore? I'm a singer, dancer, and actress like my mama and her mama!"

            Clive turned red with embarrassment. "I'm so terribly sorry ma'am. You're dancing makes me uncomfortable."

            "I'm a good honest gal who just wants a bit of conversation with the world's most notorious Drifter." She responded, her voice getting higher.

            "Please ma'am, do your best to keep it down. I'm terribly sorry, and if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Clive mumbled.

            "No you don't be leaving when I'm talking to you Mr. Winslet! I'm not through with you yet!" The girl placed a finger on his chest.

            "Take it easy Tanya! Damn!" The piano player bit a cigarette. "You need help getting out of here Clive?"

            "Yes please!" Clive said in a high-pitched voice, as if fearing he would never get out of the situation. "I'm trying to find Borgnine."

            "Hahaha! I think you need new glasses you bastard! I'm right here!" The piano player stretched his arms out, as the piano continued to play.

            "You know Mr. Winslet personally Borgy?" Tanya, the lady, asked Borgnine.

            "Of coarse I do!" Borgnine got off the piano bench and slapped Clive hard on the back. "He and I go way back to our University days! How are you doing Clive?"

            Clive looked at the brown haired brown-eyed man in black pants, black sleeveless vest, and long sleeved button up white shirt underneath. "Besides this whole wanted thing I'm doing pretty well. How've you been buddy?"

            Borgnine pointed at Clive. "Better then ever! Ever since you saved the town from the Goldrake, business has gone up, if you couldn't tell by looking at this saloon!"

            "That was so great what you did back then! I couldn't imagine a big monster flying all over the place eating all the townspeople!" Tanya praised him.

            Clive rubbed the back of his neck and blushed immensely. "Just doing my job."

            "Yea you were you crazy son of a bitch! How's Catherine doing lately?"

            "She's been doing well and Kaitlyn too. Can't say I've been home a lot recently."

            "Well I'd like to introduce you to Tanya here, the best singer this side of South Fire Mountain!" Borgnine put a hand between his mouth and Tanya, letting Clive in on a secret. "She likes to flirt but doesn't go on beyond that!" He looked back to Tanya with a big smile. "Go on honey, sing the one about Zebra Dun!" Borgnine started playing a tune on the piano.

            "Oh Borgy! You flatter me! O.K, here it goes!" Tanya jumped onto the piano and sat on the end, waiting for her cue.

            "You'll like this." Borgnine smiled.

"~We was camped on the plains at the head of the Cimmaron   
When along comes a stranger and stopped to argue some,   
Well he looked so very foolish when he begun to look around  
For he seemed just like a greenhorn just escaped from town.   
  
We asked him had he been to chuck, he said he hadn't a smear,   
So we opened up the chuckbox and said he could eat right here,   
Well he filled up on some coffee and some biscuits and some beans And started right in talking about the foreign kings and queens. 

All about the foreign wars on the land and on the seas   
With guns as big as steers, and ramrods big as trees.   
About a feller named Paul Jones, a fightin' son of a gun   
A fighter and the grittiest cuss that ever packed a gun. 

Such an educated feller, his thoughts just come in herds,  
He astonished all them cowboys with his highfalutin' words   
Well the stranger kept on talkin' till the boys they all got sick   
And begun to look around to see if they could play a trick. 

Well, he said he'd lost his job up on the Santa Fe   
He was goin' 'cross the plains to for to hit the Seven D;  
He didn't say how come it, just some trouble with the boss   
But asked if he could borrow a fat saddle horse. 

Well, this tickled all the boys to death, we laughed way down our sleeves   
We said we'd give him a fine horse, as fresh and fat as you please.   
So Shorty grabbed his lariat and he roped the Zebra Dun   
And we give him to the stranger and waited for the fun. 

Now old Dunny was an outlaw, he'd grown so awful wild  
He could paw the moon down, he could jump a mile;   
Old Dunny stood right still there, like as he didn't know   
Till the stranger had him saddled and ready for to go. 

When the stranger hit the saddle, then old Dun he quit the earth,   
And started travelin' upwards for all that he was worth,   
A-yellin' and a-squealin' and a-having wall-eyed fits   
His front feet perpendicular, his hind feet in the bits. 

We could see the tops of mountains under Dunny every jump   
But the stranger he was glued there just like the camel's hump;   
The stranger he just sat there, and twirled his black moustache,   
Just like a summer boarder waitin' for the hash. 

Well he thumped him in the shoulders and he spun him when he whirled,   
And hollered to them cowboys, "I'm the wolf of the world!"   
And when he had dismounted and once more upon the ground,   
We knew he was a thoroughbred and not a dud from town. 

The boss he was a-standin' there just watchin' of the show   
Walked over to the stranger and said, "You needn't go.   
If you can use a lariat like you rode old Zebra Dun   
You're the man I've been looking for since the Year of One!" 

And when the herd stampeded he was always on the spot,   
And set them off to nothing, like the boiling of a pot.   
Well, there's one thing and a shore thing I've learned since I've been born   
Every educated feller ain't a plumb greenhorn.~"

            There was an immense amount of clapping and whistling with random shouts of encore. Tanya hopped off the piano side and stood near Borgnine.

            "Well, that song remind you of any educated fellers Clive?" Borgnine chuckled.

            Clive was now as red as his coat. He started chuckling along side his old friend before he settled back down. "Speaking of wild broncos, you know if there's a horse stable around here? I need to borrow a few to get to Gunner's Heaven."

            Borgnine looked up to the ceiling and scratched behind his ear. " I don't think so. All of the horses are being used for the cattle round up for the herd down south. But since you're my pal and your crazy enough to ride to Gunner's Heaven, here's what I'll do. You get to the badlands near Sunset Peak and leave these out in the open and hide behind a rock. " Borgnine took out a couple of long green grass blades from a vase and handed them to Clive. "You should attract a riding animal called a camel. With this many greens you should get at least two. Camels are a bit different from horses, but they can go longer without water and into places where horses can't. Sorry to disappoint you man, but camels are worth it."

            "Camels huh?" Clive placed the greens in his jacket. "I've seen one or two at a Prospectors Week fair before."

            "Do you have to leave already cowboy? You just got here!" Tanya complained.

            "Yea, stay a bit. I promise that no one else will attack you while I'm on duty!" Borgnine stated.

            "I dunno. I am kind of on a mission. It's all up to my team leader." Clive said.

            "Screw the boss man eh? Have a beer or two! I got some great whiskey stored behind the counter! At least stay for a game of poker like we did in our crazy University days!" Borgnine pleaded.

            Clive was reluctant to answer, but it seemed Borgnine wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well, I guess I can persuade Virginia to stay a bit longer."

            "Great! It will be a poker game to remember! Just like the good ol' days with all the aces up the sleeves and the mechanical stretchers underneath the jacket! Just like them olden times!" Borgnine smiled. "Hey Huey!"

            Huey looked up from serving a whiskey shot to the sheriff. "Yea Borgnine?"

            "Me and Tanya are going on our breaks!" Borgnine shouted. Huey gave a thumb up and continued pouring whiskey.

** *

            Virginia, Jet, and Gallows came down to the saloon an hour later. The saloon was just as filled as before, making Jet nervous. Virginia smiled, as she liked the exciting saloon part of being a Drifter.

            "So, Clive's got the horses by now probably. We find him and get back on the road." Gallows said.

            Virginia and Jet nodded. They walked down the stairs, not seeing Clive anywhere.

            "Hey Huey! Have you seen Clive?" Virginia asked. Huey pointed to the far right door with was labeled Employees Only. Jet walked over and opened the door. What he found even surprised him. Virginia's eyes went wide as Gallows grinned like an idiot. There were four men, including Borgnine and an extremely embarrassed Clive, who had all been stripped to their boxers all playing poker. The only one with clothes still on was Tanya, who immediately put her cards on the table.

            "Four aces!" She giggled.

            "Aw damnit! Borgnine, why'd you have to get a girl that can actually play poker to play strip poker!" One of the men shouted.

            "Clive!" Virginia shouted. Everyone looked to the door to see the three Drifters there.

            Clive blushed once again. "It's-It's not what it looks like! This is just for nostalgic fun! Borgnine wanted to reminisce our wild university days! Really!"

            "Hey Deal me in!" Gallows stepped in.

            Jet and Virginia grabbed Gallows shoulders. "We got a mission to do, remember Clive?" Jet said.

            "These your teammates? Looks like a bunch of boring squares." Borgnine told Clive.

            "Yea I know." Gallows said.

            Clive stood up and gathered his belongings. "There not that bad, guys. Borgnine, you need to grow up a little, no offence."

            "No offense. See you next time round Clive!" Borgnine waved him off. 

Clive dressed and walked out, being constantly scolded by Virginia the whole time going out of town.


	28. A Day's Events III

The sun was shining high when the Four Drifters exited the monstrous building of Ballack Rise. The cattle were being rounded up during their exodus, so a stray steer would often come into their way. Several stray steer. The small tufts of prairie grass left never stood a chance against the hundreds of bovine jaws that ripped the grass away from the dry earth. Virginia had been nearly trampled by the enormous half a ton animals more then once, causing Jet to become nervous and aim the airget-lamh at any cow that came by. These were dark brown Angus cattle roaming the Ballack Rise desert; there wasn't a single dairy cow for miles.

"Oh I'm so hungry… If Ginny hadn't forced us out of that town we could have had breakfast…" Gallows moaned.

"Well we wouldn't be rushing out of there if someone hadn't been stripping down in a card game." Virginia complained.

"I'm sorry Virginia, it was completely vulgar and indecent of me to partake in such activity. I fully apologize." Clive apologized.

"It was fun though wasn't it?" Gallows asked.

"…I have to admit there was some fun in it." Clive smiled.

A steer trotted right into the four's path, taking the time to stop right then and there to eat whatever was growing out of the ground. Several other cattle joined in, thronging the Maxwell Drifters.

"All right, who wants beef tonight!" Jet cocked the airget-lamh.

"Jet! Killing cattle is the worst crime you can commit out in frontier towns like these! We'll just have to shoo them out of the way." Virginia said.

Gallows approached the cow that had passed in front. "Hey cow, what did one hamburger say to the other? Hmmm? Can you guess? OK, OK. Glad to MEAT you!"

The cow looked up from the grass, twitching its ears, and snorted in Gallows face. Gallows wiped his face with his hand with a disgusted look.

"What are you doing Gallows?" Clive asked.

"I kinda figured that by telling the cows jokes about meat they'd get scared and run away…" Gallows scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh huh." Virginia contemplated. "Look, why don't we scare them with a fire gem or something?"

"Hello! Doing that would cause a stampede. Stampedes kill people." Jet replied.

Clive whacked a steer with the butt of his Gungnir HAG 35, causing the steer to trot a ways away. The others caught the plan and made pursuit, being careful not to hit too hard and to avoid the big nasty looking steers.

** *

"Boss we've been down here for two days. I think we're lost." Dario complained.

The four of Cormano's gang were in the bowels of the Den of Miasma, searching for a way out. They had the most fortunate luck by now being killed in the night, but they were now hopelessly lost in a maze of devil rocks and horned arches. Sunlight flowed in though the holes, illuminating the caverns. Cormano tipped his hat. "We're not lost, I know exactly where we're going."

"Then where are we going?" Ian asked as he reloaded Love and War.

Cormanos' eye twitched and his upper lip curled into a sneer. "I'll tell you where we're going! Were going wherever the Maxwell gang is going! And they so happen to be on the other side of this damned Den! Fortunately we've only had to deal with these pesky scale dogs! You'd better count your lucky star we don't run into anything else!"

"R-right boss!" Romero shuddered.

From deeper within the cavern came a loud cry. The four Drifters turned towards the sound, all shaking with fear.

"That sounds like it came from a big monster." Ian stated.

"I'm scared!" Dario whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourselves men! It's probably just a camel or something…" Cormano was shaking all over.

"Let's turn back!" Romero advised.

"N-never! We complete our mission! Think of the twenty-six million!" Cormano tried to keep morale in his troops.

"Maxwell said she was going to Gunner's Heaven. Why don't we just wait for her there?" Ian tried to suggest.

Suddenly from out of a pit before them crawled out an enormous white beast with gigantic shoveling claws and a tentacle-ringed snout. It opened its large mouth and let out a roar. Romero and Cormano latched onto each other in fright. All four Drifters stepped back, screaming. Ian started firing the two hand held ARMs he already held into the beast, but the White continued crawling towards them.

The four starting running through the mountain passages, being pursued by it's king. The enormous insect would eat tonight for sure. There were many side passages and that's where Cormano thought it would be best to lose the thing. The four quickly ran into a side hall from the main path, as the White continued and stopped, but for some strange reason ended up on the other side of the main path through another side hall. The White noticed them and ran towards them. Screaming, the Drifters popped back into the hall, reappearing further down the path. This continued for some time until the White caught on and just sat, waiting for the Drifters to emerge.

"I **cough** think we **Wheeze** lost it." Ian breathed.

"I **huff** think we did too…" Romero was trying to catch his breath.

"Hold on, I'll find out." Cormano said as he dripped with sweat. He held the Domar 55H out in his hand and swung around the corner, only to see the massive jaws of the White waiting for him. Cormano leaped back, firing blindly in the direction before him. The bullets did nothing to the white's armored head, but did strike the stalactites above. The rock shattered and the natural monster of a spike fell to the earth, impaling the White. The monster was dead. Cormano opened his eyes after wasting a round and feeling liquid splash all over him. He looked down to see himself coated in blood. He grinned, twirling the Domar 55H around his trigger finger.

"You see boys, I told you I could handle anything that comes at me." Cormano laughed.

"Well Cormano, that's amazing!" Ian applauded his leader.

"All right! Hurrah to the boss!" Dario pumped a fist into the air.

"Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray!" Romero and Dario cheered on their leader, who's head was becoming too big for his hat. 

"All right men! If you'll follow me, I'll show you the way out! And don't give me any doubts, or I'll kill you the same way I killed that beast!" Cormano started walking up the path.

"Yes sir Boss!" Dario and Romero both started running after him.

Ian knelt down to the white, examining the wound. "Since when could a Domar 55H fire missiles of rock?"

** *

Little did they realize it, but the two Drifter teams had just passed each other. There were two parallel paths, separated by a thin slab of stone. As Cormano headed south through the west path, Virginia headed north through the east path. The two had no clue about each other's whereabouts. Later that day, the Maxwell gang emerged once again at the train. The sun was lower in the sky, indicating late afternoon. The train sat untouched, brining smiles to the Maxwell gang. Once in, they started the train and set off west to cross the sand straight and enter the Sunset badlands.

** *

"How goes the map Clive?" Virginia asked Clive as the train rolled on through the night.

Clive was sitting on the floor, his back against a crate. He was using his notebook as a reference and was constantly jotting down something with the pen he held. "I've deciphered some of it, though I'm still confused to what it means."

"Well, tell us what it says." Gallows eagerly listened in from, the box he was sitting from the other side of the train.

"Clue us in Clive." Jet said as he leaned against the metal wall.

"Well, it goes like this. The three portals to the Morning Star are within thy grasp if one is in the three destined groves. One in the center of Filgaia, located within our minds of the Caging Tower. One in our home of Fila del Fia. One in our hearts of Mirmir's Well. These three combine to create the gate to the Morning Star." Clive deciphered.

"Portals to the Morning star? What does that mean?" Virginia scratched her head.

"We've been to all three and I don't recall seeing any portals." Gallows deduced.

"Because you idiots are thinking of it in the wrong perspective. Not swirling gate portals, but keys. Do you recall how much useless stuff there was at all three places?" Jet suggested.

"Of course! Three portals make three keys! But it still doesn't say what exactly the Morning Star is…" Clive reasoned.

"Maybe it's another ruin. You know, kind of like the abyss…" Virginia thought.

"It's possible, but the way this written suggests it's something important." Clive analyzed.

"Well, lets not focus on that now. We have a Duke to over throw, remember?" Jet reminded everyone.

"You're right Jet. This treasure hunt can wait…" Virginia smiled.

"Looks like you're going to be up all night again, huh Clive?" Gallows grinned.

Clive nodded his head and smiled.

** *

            Far ahead on the rails, a certain train arrived at Sunset peak. Six men inhabited the abandoned train station deep within the mountains this night. Three of them were of the same kind that occupied the train. The other three were a different story. One man wore a large ten-gallon hat with several bullet holes in it. His eyes were squinted shut and in his large square jaw was a cigarette. He was a tall man, about Gallows height and build. He had a bandage over his nose and tuffs of brown hair. His tanned leather jacket extended to just below his waist. He had several bandages wrapped around his chest underneath and wore dark blue jeans with black boots. Another man was wearing an old torn black scarecrow hat. Underneath the hat only one insane eye could be seen, blocked by the long blonde hair. The man wore a strange outfit of a black body suit with a white cross on it. Several bits of torn black cloth hung from his shoulders and extended to the back of his knees. The last man in front appeared to be a young man with white hair that extended into a ponytail. He wore a short leather poncho and a black body suit that revealed his muscular strength. A lone white scarf hung from his neck and a tanned leather waist coast like Gallows was wrapped around his waist. His eyes were his coldest features, a cold blue. Save the eyes, hairstyle, and clothing, he looked exactly like Jet Enduro. The men waited for the train to stop or hit the barricade they had placed, a large concrete wall.

            "I bet he hits the barricade." The bandaged nose one said in a deep voice.

            "Heh heh heh! Oh I bet he does!" The scarecrow hatted one laughed.

            "Quiet! Here it comes!" The white haired boy announced.

            To their surprise, there was only one car. The train came barreling full speed, crashing into the barrier, sending pieces of concrete and metal flying in all directions. The four hired Drifters ran up to the train and retrieved the tied up man. He was bleeding all over, cut and mangled into a hideous frame. This man would die in a couple of minutes.

            The white haired man causally stepped over to the man. "I see there is only one car. Where's my artifact?"

            "Diobarg… at-attacked train. I-it fell into Dune C-canyon." The man whispered.

            "I'm sorry to hear that." The white haired man spoke. "Men. Take care of this wretch."

            The four drifters pulled out their shotguns and lasted into the man, ending his life in a hideous way. The white haired man turned to the other two unique men.

            "Of all the incompetent fools. We're going to have to go find the key ourselves…" He said.


	29. Red Desert World

Red sand blew through the waxing morning sun. The train had passed underneath the sand strait in the night, emerging into the Sunset Badlands. The badlands were a maze of bright, almost glowing, red rocks that stretched as high as small mountains. Paths, chasms, and gorges were gashed through the glowing red rocks by nature, revealing a land that fit its name perfectly. The grounds in the shadow of the mountains were dull red sand drifts; slowly crawling in whatever direction the wind pushed them. The sky was red, the sun was red, the mountains were red, and even the sand was red.

            Virginia hopped out of the train, yawning as she stretched. Steam blew from underneath the train's wheels as the other three jumped overboard, following Virginia to the end of the cliff they were on, looking down into the badlands below. A soft breeze blew the warm air through Virginia's hair and dress. She searched the ground below, letting the landscape sink in.

            "Would you look at that? This place is redder than a tomato frog bleeding on fire!" Gallows rubbed his neck.

            Virginia turned to the group. "First of all, I want to say some things before we move on. There are no more towns from this point on. It's nothing but the harsh elements and the creatures that inhabit it. Another is that this area is probably swarming with Drifters, most likely more dangerous then any of the ones we've met so far. So lets be diligent yet careful!" Virginia looked to Clive. "Clive, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It was obvious you were reminiscing olden times with your friends…"

            Clive turned red with embarrassment. "I tried to tell Borgnine that I've grown out of that, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

            Virginia smiled. "Don't worry about it." She looked to Gallows, who was taking all of the goods out of the train and placing them in bags. "Gallows, I want to tell you that I'll help you look for your parents, if you'll believe they're still alive."

            Gallows actually put on a serious face and looked Virginia dead in the eye. "…Thanks Ginny. I'll try my best."

            Virginia nodded and looked to Jet as the breeze cause her dress to billow to the north. She smiled. "And Jet, this is the final league of our journey. I know you doubt that Nevada and Maya re there, but you got to believe! We need every ounce of belief we can in order to stop an army of Drifters."

            Jet just nodded silently.

            "And I want to say I don't know if we've made many memories for you, but I certainly have many memories of you." Virginia placed her hand to her head to keep her bangs from blowing into her eyes.

            "…I've made lots of memories. We've made lots of memories. And I'm proud of them." Jet replied.

            "…Lets stop talking like this. It sounds like we're not coming back." Gallows shrugged his shoulders.

            "Quite right Gallows. We have to believe we're coming back, for tomorrow. Now we should leave the train here. Getting closer to Sunset Peak may be too dangerous." Clive replied.

            Virginia glanced back to the rising sun and the badlands below. "So Jet, which way is it to Gunner's Heaven?"

            "Northeast, but we want tot ravel East for now. And we should try to stray as far from these tracks as possible." Jet stated.

            "Man, going on foot is going to take forever. Clive, where are those camel things?" Gallows complained.

            "They should be deeper inside the badlands." Clive replied.

            "All right Gang, let's move out!" Virginia said, walking down the slope. The others soon followed, leaving the train abandoned and all alone out in the frontier.

Come Listen to a Ranger – Frontier Folk Song 

~Come listen to a ranger, you kind-hearted stranger   
This song, though a sad one, you're welcome to hear,   
Who fought the Comanches away from your ranches   
And followed 'em far o'er the Western frontier.

Though weary of routin' an' travellin' an' shoutin'   
These bloodthirsty brutes over prairie an' woods,   
The 'lection is a-comin' an' they will be drummin'   
An' praisin' our value to purchase our food.

These big alligators an' stately legislators,   
A-puffin' an' blowin' two-thirds of the time,   
No rest for the sinner, no breakfast, no dinner   
We sleep in the mud an' we aint got a dime.

No corn, no potatoes, no beets, no tomatoes

The jerked beef is dry as the sole of your shoe,

We fight in our blood an' we sleep in the mud,

An' what in the hell can a poor ranger do?

No glory, no payment, no victuals, no raiment,

No longer we'll fight on the Texan frontier;

So guard your own ranches, an' fight the Comanches

Yourself, or they'll scalp you in less than a year~ 

** *

            Deeper in the badlands, as Clive put it, was rough navigating. The red sands were hot and thick, often trapping a Drifter by engulfing a Drifter's foot. The sun was rising, but clouds rolling in kept the badlands that red glowing look. Virginia found it very odd and surreal, almost ominous. The winds were constantly whipping at the dunes, kicking the fine red powder into the breeze and blowing it across the barren rocks that stood out.

            "This looks like as good a spot as any to catch a camel." Clive finally said, stopping.

            "Here? Don't you think they'd be by a lake or something?" Virginia asked.

            "Nope, they should be roaming around here. Camels are built for deserts like these." Clive took out his notebook, reviewing his notes.

            "…What exactly IS a camel anyway Clive?" Gallows asked as the moaning of the wind continued.

            Clive, while reading, started walking over to the nearest boulder. "Camels are large quadruped mammalians who roam the deserts in small herds, eating whatever vegetation they can fine. There large, padded two toed feet creates a large mass of surface area ratio, causing them to walk across dunes such as these without sinking. They have a long, flexible neck, which allows them to drink water without sitting down and creating a vulnerable position to predators. The Dromedary species, the type that lives out here, has one hump on it's back which is composed of fat, which can store water for weeks. In addition to all these, they are strong pack animals that double as riding animals. That should cover it."

            "Huh?" Gallows looked confused.

            "You'll see. Quickly, all of you come over here!" Clive demanded.

            The three confused Drifters complied without hesitation. "What are we doing Clive?" Virginia asked.

            "To obtain a camel, we'll have to surround one. These Dromedaries, from what Borgnine told me, are quite gentle. Every one will hide behind a different boulder as I place one of these grasses in the middle. Once a camel comes, we should calmly and slowly come out. Virginia, you need to come to its head and start petting its snout like you would a horse. The rest will try to pack it. Be sure not to spook it, as we only have one try for each camel. One camel will not be able to hold all four of us! Got it, or do I need to explain it again?" Clive explained.

            "I think we got it Clive. We're not all like Gallows here." Jet rolled his yes.

            "HEY! You take that back!" Gallows roared.

            "Never. Now shut yourself and lets start the plan." Jet grabbed a grass and ran out to the center filed of four sand blasted boulders, placing the plant down. He then ran to his corner as everyone else bunkered down for the capture.

            Time passed. The clouds stayed, keeping the red cast upon the land. The wind continued to blow, which Clive was hoping would cause the scent of the grass to drift out into the frontier. Virginia was growing edgy. Hours had passed and not a single camel had shown. A small desert lizard came by, but no camel. She sighed. 

"Clive? What if the camel never comes?" Virginia asked sullenly.

"Shh! Look behind you slowly!" Clive ordered.

Virginia did as she was told, slowly turning her head as not to cause any fear. What she saw was one of the strangest creatures she had ever seen, and Virginia had seen a lot of strange creatures. From her crouched position, she glanced up to see an easily six foot tall creature at the shoulder, with long legs and an equally long neck. Its head was reared up, searching for the grass. Its numerous thick eyelashes rode in front of two brown eyes in what resembled something of a goat face. The beast had yet to notice Virginia, but Virginia was shaking with fear. The camel grunted as it sniffed the breeze.

"We're supposed to ride that thing?" Gallows asked.

"We've rode on weirder things, or perhaps you've forgotten all about Lombardia." Jet eyed Gallows.

"Well look at it, it's possibly the weirdest looking riding thing ever." Gallows rambled.

            The camel walked in to the ambush, completely unsuspecting. Virginia noticed the powerful legs. Being kicked by those wouldn't be fun. She gulped. "Show time." She whispered.

            The four walked out, trying not to run nor creep as the camel stretched its long neck down to pick up the grass with its flexible lips. Gallows was the first one to reach it. Slowly, he placed a hand on its side, slowly petting the wooly texture. Jet did the same as on the other side as Clive closed in towards Virginia.

            "Virginia, don't let it know you're afraid. …You are afraid, aren't you?" Clive asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Virginia shook her head silently, slowly coming to the camel's head. The camel' head was seven feet off the ground now as it chewed on the grass and a white fluidic thing that the Drifters knew as cud. Virginia began to stroke the animal's neck slowly. The tanned wool felt soft and comfortable under her hands. Virginia took off her white glove in order to give the animal a gentler rub. The camel lowered its head, presumably to get its muscular snout petted as well.

            "Hey! This one's a girl!" Gallows called from his crouched position along the side.

            Virginia acknowledged this fact and softly spoke to the animal. "You're a pretty camel, aren't you? Yea, you feel nice and soft." Virginia was overcoming her fear of camels, moving her hand over the camel's snout. The camel's tails swung from one side to another while it made a sound that resembled a sheep's "baa".

            Clive patted the camel's thigh. "That's one camel down. One to go." The camel raised its head and swerved its long neck so it was facing Clive. She then made a grotesque sound and spat on Clive's red jacket. The camel continued chewing grass and cud as it faced Virginia once again, waiting to be petted. Clive tried wiping the white mixture of cud and spit off, but it didn't seem to be working. With a disgusted look, he returned to his pack to retrieve the camel reigns he had retrieved from Borgnine. "This one's yours Virginia."

            Virginia giggled. "So who's riding with me on this pretty camel girl? Hmmm?"

            "It depends. Who's getting point?" Gallows asked.

            "I am of course! I'm becoming fast friends with her." She then looked to the camel. "I wonder what your name is? Do you even have a name? Hmmm…. What do I call you?"

            Gallows gave a disgusted look. "Ungh. Jet, that camels all yours."

            Jet was surprised but secretly relieved. "Me? Why me?"

            Gallows placed his hands up as if it were obvious. "Someone's gonna have to have a lot of guts to ride that thing with Leader girl." Gallows then secretly winked. "And then somebody has to protect her, eh?"

            "Gallows, Jet! Get back into place! There's another camel to get, you know! Virginia, don't try riding her yet, but pull he reigns slowly and comfortably so she's not in sight." Clive said as he placed the second blade of grass in the sand.

            Jet started for his position as Gallows did his. Clive walked back to his and Virginia, who was chanting in baby talk to her new friend, walked off beyond a sand dune.

            Gallows looked to Jet, nodding his head to Virginia's presence. "Camels. Who knew?"

            "Shut up Gallows. We have to catch another one." Jet replied.


	30. Mysterious Doctor

The red wasteland sands slowly emerged from a red and vicious sky, becoming engulfed by a dark blue sky. The sun was low in the west as two camels with two riders rode out across the red dunes to the west, where destiny awaited them. The camels walked at a comfortable pace, avoiding Sunset Peak all together. The wind ceased to blow across the traveler's backs. Gallows was holding onto the female camel that he and Clive were riding across the dunes, being careful not to be spat on due to inhospitality. Their female camel, or cow, was about the same height and weight, which was somewhere around 1500 pounds, but was a bit more aggressive. Gallows tended to think of it more as a challenge than as a handicap. Out here on the frontier, the stars came out earlier then anywhere else on Filgaia, and the moon sat in the dark blue sky a little bit higher then the falling sun.

            "So Jet." Virginia was smiling as she looked back to see Jet sitting on top of the hump, airget-lamh in lap. "What do you think we should name her?"

            "Her?" Jet asked.

            "Of course her! What else would she be!?" Virginia explained.

            "I dunno. I kind of thought of the camel as an it." Jet said.

            "She's not an it! She's a lovely girl!" Virginia defended the camel.

            "Whatever…" Jet sighed.

            "No whatever this time Jet Enduro! This time you're going to help me!" Virginia demanded

            "All right all right! I'll name the stupid animal." Jet muttered. "How about …Adam…"

            Virginia raised an eyebrow. "Adam? Honestly Jet, it's a girl! Adam is not a girls name."

            "Hey, I've met lots of women named Adam!" Jet said.

            "Really? Name one!" Virginia ordered.

            "…I can't seem to think of any off the top of my head…" Jet muttered.

            "Hmmm… How about Aya?" Virginia giggled.

            "Its your camel." Jet spouted with disgust.

            "Well if you don't like it I don't want it. Try again, Jet. This time think of a girl's name."

            "…Try Tiffany…"

            "Does she look like a Tiffany? Try again." Virginia giggled.

            "…Sierra? Wait, no. I'm guessing you'd get confused when the Sierra come by again."

            "Hey!"

            "How about… Ekatrina?"

            "Ekatrina is a good name. I'm pretty sure Mom would like a camel named after her!" Virginia laughed. "Then so it is. You're name is Ekatrina. You're Ekatrina the camel! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Virginia began rambling in baby talk.

            "I think I'm going to vomit." Jet gagged.

            "So what'd you name the camel?" Gallows asked as he brought his camel in closer.

            "Her name is Ekatrina, the best camel in the whole wide world!" Virginia announced.

            "I wouldn't know about that. Our camel seems pretty fast." Clive grinned.

            "Yea, Memoria here would kick Ekatrina's ass any day in a race!" Gallows laughed.

            "Have you actually made it run yet Gallows?" Jet asked.

            "Well, no. But I can assure you that she can beat your camel! Haha!" Gallows laughed.

            "We'll see about that! Wanna race?" Virginia said mischievously.

            "I'm not sure we should. We still don't have one hundred percent loyalty from these animals…" Clive mentioned.

            "Yea I do!" Gallows looked out in front beyond the dunes, looking out. To the west were several mountain ranges and mesas, but the thing that caught his eye was a large, rocky mound. "First one to that big rock pile wins!"

            Gallows and Virginia, deaf to the protests of the riders behind them, snapped the reigns at the same time, sending the ships of the desert running ahead into the wasteland. However, a camel running in not at all anything like a horses gallop. When a camel runs, both legs on the left or right side go up as both legs on the other side come down, creating a very rocky sensation, much like seasickness. Virginia and Gallows were both surprised by this odd form of locomotion but continued forward, not wanting to lose to the other.

            "Well at least now I know why Borgnine called the camel the ship of the desert. It rolls more than a sandcraft in high winds!" Clive complained.

            Jet was trying his best to hold on to his seat as the camel rocked from side to side as it dashed forward. He could see the mound coming closer and closer before noticing several more like it coming into view. He had seen some strange natural rock forms in his time, but this seemed stranger than normal. Rows upon rows of rock columns all standing nine feet high were standing out here between two of the large rocks. The moons light seemed to reflect upon their surfaces, causing them to glow eerie silver. The two camels were neck and neck, each trying to get there before the other. Suddenly, Gallows camel pulled ahead and ran in through the rock columns before Ekatrina could.

            "Heh! Looks who has the faster camel!" Gallows said as he secretly thought about throwing up.

            "All right Gallows, we can stop now." Virginia said as the camels continued in through the columns.

            Gallows tugged the reigns in order to bring Memoria down to speed. The camel complied, finally slowing to a stop yards ahead of Virginia and Jet. Gallows immediately hopped off the camel as the camel knelt down to rest. Clive did the same, leaning against a silver pillar to try to regain his balance. Virginia finally caught up and leaped off.

            "Boy, we really had you in the dust! Didn't we Clive?" Gallows grinned.

            "Not now Gallows, I'm trying to stop the earth from rolling." Clive said as he sat down against the pillar.

            The sun had vanished beyond the western mountains, letting the moon and stars work their magic over a red world. A cold breeze blew though the columns, causing Virginia to shiver. Ekatrina walked over to the first camel and kneeled down besides it, sharing their wooly body warmth. Virginia noticed this and smiled.

            "What the hell are these things?" Jet asked as he felt the silvery rock, letting his finger trips slide along strange carvings in the rock.

            Clive adjusted hi glasses to take a look, but before he could say anything, Gallows interrupted. "They look like Baskar writings."

            "Baskar?" Virginia asked as she joined the group.

            "Yea." A slight gust blew through, causing Gallows to wince. "Hey guys, can we get a fire going or something? I guess nights out here on the frontier are colder than out in the wasteland."

            Before long a fire was started between the rocks, illuminating them with a soft red in reflection to the dancing flames. Gallows lied on his stomach, trying to think of what the pillars said. Jet was facing away from the fire, gazing off into he unknown as Clive sat peering into the fire, thinking his own thoughts. Virginia came from the camels, which were just a bit away, with a pot in her hands.

            "I brought some corn kernels guys! We just have to put this over the fire and cover the top and we've got fresh popcorn!" Virginia had an idea pop into her head. She became loud and very excited. "Hey Gallows! You know how these things are in Baskar? Maybe your parents came through here!"

            Gallows didn't bother to get up as he rolled his eyes to meet Virginias. "True Ginny. That could be. But isn't the World's Footprint the other way?"

            "Isn't it possible that they went somewhere else besides the world's footprint Gallows?" Jet said, not moving.

            "Think of all the possibilities." Clive said as he took out his notebook and began writing in it. "For instance, they could have found a different place to worship through a dream. You must remember that this was during the time of Beatrice and her dream sights."

            "…Yea. Man, it makes me mad thinking that Beatrice had something to do with my parents disappearance!" allows slammed a fist into the sand.

            "I wouldn't get all worked up about it. What good would your parents do for Beatrice?" Jet advised.

            Virginia placed a paper cover over the pot and placed it hanging from a branch over the fire. "So what do all these pillars mean Gallows?"

            Gallows sat up while Jet turned his head to face the group. "Each one says something different, and there are countless ones out here, but they seem to be a record of everyday life." Gallows pointed to the pillar behind Virginia. "That one says 'We harvest corn during the autumn months as we plant corn in the spring months'."

            Clive stopped writing his note and looked around. "Well that is strange that the Baskars would build a forest of stone telling people such mundane things."

            "Maybe it's like a giant calendar telling other people what to do in certain times." Virginia suggested.

            "Or like a journal, telling other people what they did." Jet turned in towards the group and fire.

            "Hmmm. But to do that this group of Baskars would have had to know they were going to vanish…intriguing." Clive chewed on the tip of hi pen.

            "All three of you are correct." A large, tall dark skinned man with a white lab coat, dark hair extending over an orange head and wrapping around his forehead, glasses over his eyes, and a dark mustache came into the firelight without any sound besides the words he spoke.

            Jet immediately pulled out the airget-lamh. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

            The man held a smile on his face that gave away his nonchalant mood. "Please, put down your weapons. I mean no harm. My name is Pete Inkapalia. Dr. Pete Inkapalia. I had just noticed some travelers out here on the frontier Baskar wastes and thought that it was odd."

            "Pete Inkapalia… why does that name sound so familiar…" Clive thought to himself.

            "Jet! Put down your weapon!" Virginia ordered. "What's a Dr. like you doing way out here, hundreds of miles away from anything?"

            Pete pulled out a notebook from his lab coat. "You see I am studying these Baskar writings. I have been for years all by myself and these tablets reveal the ancient Baskar culture much like it is today, save the exception of the Elws who lived alongside them."

            "Hey! You're a Baskar, aren't you?! How did you get out of the colony and become a Dr.?" Gallows asked.

            The popcorn began to explode within the pot. Pete smiled as he sat himself down near the pot, between Virginia and Gallows. "I simply followed a voice in my heart. How's Ms. Grudiev?"

            Gallows looked shocked. "Y-you know Haile? How long ago did you leave?"

            Pete twisted his moustache in thought. "Hmmm…. About fourteen years ago. I know Haile, or I should say knew. I haven't been there in a long time."

            "Haile was doing just fine the last time we saw her Dr. Inkapalia." Virginia smiled.

            "Please, call me Pete. No need for formalities. I have a house not too far west from here. It's more like a beaten up old shack, but you can come if you like." Pete watched the pot shake from the kernels exploding within.

            "We'd be delighted!" Virginia spoke for the crew.

            Gallows was hesitant, but he smiled. "Heh, another outcast Baskar, just like me! I feel like we're going to get along real good Pete." Pete, Virginia, and Gallows began walking to the camels away from camp.

            Clive looked to Jet. Both were wearing looks of doubt and concern on their faces. "Have we met an Inkapalia before Clive?" Jet asked.

            "I was thinking the same thing. I think we should be careful about this. But don't let Virginia know or Gallows." Clive warned.

            "Hey Clive! Will ya get the pot of popcorn for us?!" Gallows called.

            "Sure thing Gallows." Clive called back.

            Jet kept the airget-lamh in his hands. "I guess we'll be keeping guard tonight."

            Clive nodded.


	31. Mysterious Doctor II

Along the western edge of the columns of Baskar heritage was a tiny old wooden shack nestled between two enormous red bluffs. The moon was covering the red sands in its silver light and the stars continued to shine in the sky above. The camels were resting outside the single room shack as Virginia, Jet, Gallows, Clive, and Pete entered.

The inside of the shack was dark and dusty, causing Virginia to sneeze. Pete lit a match and placed it inside a lantern, illuminating the humble abode. Books of every kind littered the blue room, being flung everywhere from the bookcase to under the single bed. A small round table sat in the middle of the room, covered with old photographs. Pete immediately set to organizing his books and overall cleaning. Clive reached for a book off a shelf and read the cover "_The History of Ourselves_" by P. Inkapalia.

"Dr. Inkapalia, exactly what kind of doctorate to you have?" Clive asked, ever suspicious.

Pete turned towards Clive and smiled an enormous smile. "Anthropology my friend. I see you've caught my book."

Clive flipped the book opened, causing clouds of dust to fly out into the air. Virginia looked confused. "Anthropology? Like the history of the human race?"

Pete chuckled. "Not just the human race. I take it upon myself to find the history of all hominids that dwell or once dwelled on Filgaia. The Elws, the Demi-humans, and even the Demons."

Jet sat himself down upon an old rickety chair. "You study demons?"

"I haven't done any research of any kind of_ Homo sapien superior_ in quite the time, but I did study demons, let that be known." The Dr. explained.

"Have you ever seen a real demon?" Gallows asked as he sat on the bed.

"It's hard to say." Pete replied.

"Hard to say? Demons stand out from humans like a sore metal thumb!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Not all demons. According to the Wisdom Information Hyades, only two species of Demon exist, _Homo sapien superior_ and _Homo sapien quies_, Metallic Demons and Dream Demons. However, the Metallic demons, since stemmed from humans, were able to breed with humans, causing the demonic genes and nanotechnology infused within their own DNA to be passed onto the next generation. However, since the demonic gene for metallic skin is always resesent when paired with human skin tissue, the next generation tended to look like normal humans. This way the demonic genes could be passed on without anyone knowing. Though we know that both species of _Homo superior_ are extinct today, the crossbreds have a chance of still being around, though their numbers would be ridiculously low so that they as a species would be doomed to extinction within another generation or so." Pete explained.

"Interesting, but how do you know about the Information Library Hyades?" Clive asked.

"I uh… read the papers that the council of seven published. The council of seven was no big secret." Pete rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what you're saying is that demons could be walking among us today and have all their deadly powers but be disguised as normal men?" Gallows asked.

"It's quite possible, yes. But the only way you'd be able to tell if they are a demon would be if you had someway of detecting metallic components within a biological field. You would have to be very close with Filgaia, such as were the Elws or possibly a Baskar pillar, or you'd have to build a device that allowed you to do such a thing." Pete said.

"Very close with nature?" Virginia repeated. "Like Florina or Jet here."

"Pardon me?" Pete asked, confused.

"Nothing." Jet said, giving Virginia a glare.

"Baskar Pillars huh? You think I have the stuff to detect a demon?" Gallows asked.

Pete placed a hand to his chin in thought. "I do not think so, no."

"Hey Doc, how long have you been out here studying demons?" Jet asked.

"Fourteen years, like I said before." Pete said.

"In all that time, have you ever seen anyone out here?" Jet inquired.

Virginia suddenly popped a question. "Have you seen any Baskars like Gallows?! We're looking for his parents!"

"And possible Drifters…" Jet finished.

Pete turned towards the shelf on the wall behind him, realigning a few books. "…I don't recall anyone out here. But don't worry about your parents. I'm sure they're doing just fine."

"Dr. Inkapalia. Before you stated that those pillars out there were calendars and a journal. Can you clarify that?" Clive asked, shutting the book.

"Of course! Those pillars out there tell of how this particular Baskar tribe lived. It's sort of a time capsule, letting us in on their culture." Pete said.

"Why would they spend so much time building all of these to do that?" Virginia asked.

"There's a very simple and deeply psychological answer to that. They simply didn't want to be forgotten." Pete crossed his arms.

"Heh. Too bad they lived on Filgaia, land of forgotten memories." Jet remarked.

"Yes… it's all very sad, how a planet can be robbed of it's memories…" Pete replied.

"I'm going to go check on the camels. Jet, will you come?" Clive asked, using innuendo with his eyes to make sure Jet came. Jet nodded and the two walked out into the cold desert night.

"What do you want Clive?" Jet asked.

"This Dr. isn't making any sense. He says he's been out here alone for fourteen years, and yet he knows of the mass memory wipe caused by the Yggdrassil disaster ten years ago. Not to mention I don't buy his say his explanation for knowing about Hyades. I was reading his book and it is way too detailed to be based off a thesis paper or two." Clive whispered.

"I don't get though is why would this guy be lying. He would have had to know we were going to be out here weeks in advance if it were a trap." Jet said.

"I don't think it has to deal with the reward money. I believe it has something to do with Yggdrassil."

"Leehalt, Malik, Melody, and Werner are all gone. How can it be anyone else?"

"It was a council of seven. The prophets and Werner make up only four. I think we heard the name Inkapalia at Leyline Observatory."

"I heard it before too and that's probably where it would have come from."

"…Who were the other three council members?…" 

"I know where you're going with this Clive. But without Hyades, how can he be here?"

"I know. That's what has me confused. I don't think he was just a bystander or even a Drifter like us. The only other people who dealt with the Prophets were the Shroedingers."

A cold breeze blew in, causing Jet to wince. "He'll screw up. Lets just go back."

"Yes. I do believe we need more evidence."

The two walked in to see Virginia, Gallows, and Pete eating the popcorn around the dusty table. Gallows was the first to notice them.

"How are the camels doing?" Gallows asked.

"Just fine." Jet retorted.

"We have a long day tomorrow. I suggest getting some sleep." Clive said.

"Wise man. I'll get my sleeping bag and sleep out with the camels. You four can have my shack, my treat" Pete said, releasing himself from the table.

"NO! …I mean, that's O.K. I can do it." Jet said.

"Well if you insist." Pete said.

Clive placed his hand on Jets shoulder. "We'll take turns guarding the camels. I'll come to relieve you soon."

Jet nodded. "Right."

** *

The beds had been made and the lantern doused. Pete was offered the bed, as it was his home. Gallows and Virginia were on the floor in their sleeping bag. The hours had gone into the night and Clive had gone to relive Jet of his duty. Jet came back inside and placed his sleeping bag down near Virginia, being careful not to disturb him. He slipped himself inside the bag and lied down for a couple of minutes before being disturbed.

"Hey Jet?" Came Virginia's all too familiar whisper.

"What?"

"…What were you guys talking about? You and Clive?"

"Nothing. We were just checking the camels."

"Nice try, but before you didn't even bother giving the horses a second glance."

"Have you ever had a camel before?"

"…No."

"Then how do you know it has the same behavior as a horse?"

"I'm not talking about the camel's behavior. I'm talking about yours. What were you guys talking about?"

Jet darted his eyes back and forth thinking. What was the most boring thing for a girl? "…Guy stuff…"

"You two were talking about guy stuff?!" Virginia almost shouted with surprise.

"…Yea. What's wrong with that?" Jet asked.

"I dunno. You two are the least likely guys to do that kind of thing. Clive's just so up tight and you're well, you. …But I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because that means that you're coming out of your shell. You're doing it more often these days, and that makes me happy."

"Does it now…"

"Yea. You'll be regular guy in no time."

"Oh so I'm just regular now am I?"

"Well, that's not what I meant. Hey, you're making a joke!"

"You catch on quick."

"Hehehehe. Hey Jet?"

"What?"

"…Can you tell me now if you've made a soap doll of me?" Virginia blushed underneath her sleeping bag.

Jet didn't know what to say. He was silent for a while, thinking.

"Jet?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?! That's what you said last time!"

"Well that's what I'm saying this time too. You'll just have to wait and see."

"…Fine. Did you make one of Gallows?"

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Good night Jet."

"Good night …Ginny."

Virginia smiled at the thought of Jet calling her by her nickname. She closed her eyes, thinking about a certain doll made of soap.


	32. Sandstorm

Clive found the sun rising to the east, as it normally should. He's keen sniper eyes were pouring over the map that they had attained several days earlier. He kept a pot of coffee boiling over a flame, which was shielded from the wind by Clive cleverly herding the camels around it. But the sky was not the same color he was hoping for. The same effect that happened the day before was occurring; incoming clouds were blocking the sky, creating another red world. The badlands rocks were glowing red off the rising sun, as the sun was as well. Clive sighed as he took the pot off the fire and started pouring coffee into his fresh canteen when fine sand particles fell in to the coffee. Clive thought for a moment.

"The way I have these camels herded, wind shouldn't be able to place sand in here…" Clive mumbled. He looked behind him and beyond the camels, towards the source of the wind. The skies were darkening and wind flew at him, whipping Clive with sand.

"A sandstorm!" Clive deduced. The sniper dropped the coffee pot and ran into the shack, waking everyone up with shouts.

"What the hell is it Clive?" Gallows asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Quickly! We need to get out there and fasten down all the supplies! A sandstorm is coming!" Clive shouted.

"Aw shit." Jet got out of his sleeping bag in a flash.

"A sandstorm?! I've never been in one of those before!" Virginia said a bit scared.

Gallows turned to Virginia right before he left through the door. "Then you stay in here and keep yourself covered with a blanket or something. We're not doing what we did in the last storm!"

Pete got out of bed to see Gallows leave. "A sandstorm huh? Mighty dangerous indeed. I probably should help them."

"Pete, what's so dangerous about a sandstorm?" Virginia asked.

Pete answered while putting on his footgear. "Sandstorms are dangerous in the fact they are high speed winds carrying sand particles, which can be incredibly painful in struck by. Too many sand particles will kill a man either by ripping the skin off piece by piece or suffocating him in a cloud of sand. Besides, the winds can blow away all of your provisions."

"And they're going out there?! What about Ekatrina and Memoria?!" Virginia asked terrified.

"Who?" Pete asked, heading fro the door.

"The camels!" Virginia replied.

"Camels can take it. They've evolved adaptations to desert life, including sandstorms. It's the shack I'm worried about." Pete then walked outside.

Virginia drew the blanket over her, but she couldn't stop thinking of her friends being ripped apart by high velocity sands. After a couple intense minutes, Virginia ran for the door and out in the already dark and gritty world. Outside was a mess. Winds were flying by with incredible speed. Virginia could feel the slight sting of sand striking her flesh. It was hard to see, as most of the world now looked like dark gray to brown clouds rolling through. She could make out her friends attending to the camels. She quickly ran over there as the wind roared by.

"Jet! Clive! Gallows! I'm here to help!" Virginia shouted, having to shout over the wind.

The camels grunted and moaned as camels would in stressful times. Jet was tying down a bag to the camel. "VIRGINIA! GET BACK INSIDE AT ONCE! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"NO! I'M GOING TO HELP YOU! AS LEADER OF THIS GROUP IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY!" Virginia shouted.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHO YOU ARE RIGHT NOW GINNY! I …I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" Jet screamed.

"Jet…" Virginia was at a loss for words.

"HURRY THE HELL UP PEOPLE! THE MAIN LOAD'S COMING!" Gallows roared. Virginia looked out to the east. An enormous cloud of sand was rolling towards them, roaring louder then any train.

"BY THE GUARDIANS!" Pete yelled. "THIS IS THE BIGGEST SAND STORM I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Virginia immediately crouched down into the sand and grabbed a rope, tying the pots and pans to Ekatrina's legs. The stinging of sand continued and she began to wince as welts appeared on her pretty face.

"I DON'T THINK THE SHACK WILL HOLD! WE NEED TO GET MORE SUITABLE SHELTER!" Clive shouted.

"WHERE?!" Jet asked.

Clive looked to the west, noticing the enormous badland hills. "OVER THERE! BEHID THAT ENORMOUS ROCK!"

Gallows nodded. "ALL RIGHT! C'MON PEOPLE! LET'S GET THIS CARAVAN MOVING!"

"VIRGINIA!" Jet shouted out for his leader.

"YEA?!" Virginia replied.

"QUICKLY! RUN IN AND GET OUR THINGS! DON'T DELAY!" Jet shouted.

"PETE! YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO THE SAME!" Gallows roared.

Pete shook his head. "THAT'S ALL RIGHT. I'VE GOT TO STAY OUT HERE AND HELP YOU GALLOWS!"

Gallows felt some kind of bond form between the two, almost like a father son relationship. He grinned. "THANKS PETE! THAT'S WHAT WE BASKAR'S DO, STICK TOGETHER!"

Pete frowned and looked away shamefully. "…I'd like to say that's what I've done in the past…" Pete then looked back to Gallows, who had started to lead a camel away. "But I'll make up for my past now…"

"HURRY UP PETE!" Gallows yelled.

Clive grabbed the second camel with one hand, raising his collar with the other to block the stinging sand. Jet ran by him worried. 

"Clive! Have you seen Virginia?! She should have been out of there by now!" Jet shouted.

"NO I HAVENT! HURRY IN AND GET HER! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE THE BIG GUSTS HIT!" Clive demanded. Jet nodded and ran up to the shack, leaping in with a roll.

Once inside the shack, which rocked back and forth in the wind and the individual wooden boards the walls were made of shaking like they were about to fly away, Jet found Virginia with her foot inside the floor.

"JET! HELP ME!" Virginia screamed.

Jet ran over and grabbed hold of Virginia's shin, pulling as hard as he could. Her ankle and foot were stuck inside a collapsed floorboard. In a loud bang the roof began blowing away, piece by piece. Virginia hair began unbraiding in the wind and Jet felt blood starting to flow from the sand striking his cheeks.

"DAMN VIRGINIA! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Jet asked, pulling.

"I was getting the things and ... and one of your soap dolls fell out into the crevice. I knew how much those things mean to you so I tried to retrieve it and got stuck!" Virginia answered with tears in her eyes.

"Virginia…" Jet muttered, shocked she would risk her life to save something for him.

With one last pull, Jet managed to free Virginia's foot. Virginia quickly grabbed the soap doll of Florina and stuck it in the bag. But a lone piece of paper flew out from the crevice and caught Jet in the face. Jet tore it from his eyes to see what the offending item was. The roof had been completely pulled away as Jet read the first sentence of the old newspaper article. 'Werner Maxwell, Melody Vilente, Malik Bendict, Leehalt Alceste, Duran Feld, Pete Inkapalia, and Elliot Enduro all slaughtered in horrid facility accident.'

"JET! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Virginia screamed.

Jet continued reading as the walls began to come down. He skipped down to the paragraph about Pete Inkapalia. 'Dr. Pete Inkapalia, born as Pedro Carradine, is survived by two sons and his mother.'

"What the hell?" Jet commented.

"JET!" Virginia stepped over to him and slapped him in the face. Jet winced and looked to Virginia and then to the doorframe. The enormous sand cloud was almost upon them! The roaring winds came hurtling at them, sending large rocks at the two. Jet grabbed Virginia's hand and leaped through a hole made by the escaping wallboards. The two began running down a long sandy hill, the sand flying out from beneath them. Rocks flew past them and smashed into the boulders ahead of them, leaving craters on the stone surfaces. The roaring of the storm deafened anything around them, even Clive's shouting voice.

"Jet! Are we going to make it?!" Virginia screamed

Jet squeezed Virginia's hand tighter. "DON'T WORRY! WE'LL MAKE IT! YOU DON'T GIVE UP THAT EASY REMEMBER LEADER!"

Virginia smiled. "YEA, I DON'T! LET'S GET GOING!"

The two dived behind the giant red boulder just before the wind caught up. The entire mountain shook from the impact of the wind hitting it. Jet looked to his side to see Clive, Gallows, Pete, and the camels. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't these desert storms ever have any rain?" Virginia asked, being a bit sarcastic.

And as if on cue, water began to fall from the sky in huge droplets. Being carried by the extreme winds, it was almost like a being shot by a fire hose. Luckily by staying right behind the mountain, they were only hit by the lucky stray droplets.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?" Jet eyed Virginia.

"When it rains in the desert, it pours." Gallows said.

The sand storm soon ended, leaving the clouds to drop rain without the extreme speed. However it still rained hard as huge droplets plummeted from the heavens above. The red sand below them became darker and firmer as it poured. Though it hurt a bit, Virginia held her arms out and looked to the sky smiling. It had been a long, long time since it rained.

A drenched Clive simply dumped his canteen of coffee and held it out to the falling rain and smiled.

Gallows laughed pointing to the sky. "The things you love hurt don't they, eh Pete?"

Pete chuckled. "More then you know." He then looked to the wet sand. "More then you know…"

"So Jet! How much farther till Gunner's Heaven?" Virginia asked.

"I'd say about a day or so, as long as there are no more freak storms." Jet stuffed the newspaper article in his pocket.

"You're going to Gunner's Heaven?" Pete asked surprised.

"Yes we are." Clive said, taking a sip from his canteen. "Hmmm. This water's all sandy."

"Are you attending some sort of tournament or something? I can see you have ARMs on you." Pete pointed to Virginia's holster.

"You really have been out here forever. Don't you know who we are? We're the infamous Maxwell Gang! Wanted for twenty-six million Gella!" Gallows was surprised.

"Wanted for a murder we didn't commit." Virginia remarked. "We're heading to Gunner's Heaven to stop Duke Begguci from taking over Filgaia with an army of Drifters!"

"Well that certainly isn't commendable! You should stop him immediately, but if you're wanted for that much money, you're going to find it tough." Pete remarked.

"Hey! Since you're house was blown away why don't you come with us! Two Baskars on the road to stop an evil villain!" Gallows put his arm around the older man's shoulder.

"I don't think that is wise. There's too much risk to stay with us." Clive stated.

"…It is awfully dangerous. We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Virginia rubbed the back of her neck

"Besides…" Jet pulled out the article, carefully shielding it from the rain. "You're dead." 

Everyone looked to Jet confused. Everyone except Pete.


	33. Truth

Thunder exploded in the soft gray sky above as giant drops of rain fell from the sky in countless numbers. The red sand had grown dark and hard once becoming wet and the rocks had lost their red luster. The remaining bits and pieces of Pete Inkapalia's house were seen scattered all over the desert as far as one could see. However, it wasn't Pete's house that the Maxwell gang's attention was focused on.

"What are you talking about Jet? How can he be dead?!" Virginia asked confused.

Jet showed the article, shielding it from the rain with his hand. "The same way that Werner was dead and the same way the prophets were dead. He was killed in Yggdrassil, right doc?"

Pete gritted his teeth and sighed. "It is true. The real Pete Inkapalia died in the Yggdrassil accident ten years ago. I am nothing more then a holographic clone created by the Information Library Hyades."

Gallows took a step back in shock. "Hyades?! But we took that thing out!"

"My suspicions have been confirmed after all. Yes, how are you still here when Hyades is no longer functioning?" Clive asked.

"The Information Library Hyades was a network connected in two different physical locations. Using a satellite uplink, they communicated with each other, sharing and storing information between each other. Hyades master system may have stopped functioning, but the Hyades slave system is still running…when Yggdrassil exploded, Melody, Malik, Leehalt, Werner, and my own sentience had been uploaded into the Library server whereas Duran's data had been corrupted by a Dream Demon and Elliot had not been uploaded at all. However, our data had been rerouted to different places. Werner, Malik, and Leehalt were downloaded into the hard drive of the Hyades master system, whereas Melody and myself were downloaded into Hyades Slave server Morning Star…" Pete explained.

"Hyades Slave Server System Morning Star?! So that's what Morning Star is…" Clive put his fingers to his chin.

"Where is Morning Star?" Virginia asked.

Pete simply pointed up. "Morning Star's code name is exactly what it is. The last star you see vanish in the morning sky is Morning Star, a remote satellite operations server in orbit around Filgaia."

Virginia looked up into the cloudy, raining sky. "You mean… out there, beyond the sky?"

"Exactly. It is an ancient redirecting point, used by the demons to send communication signals across Filgaia. It resembled our telegraph service, without any wires and using many more applications then Morse code. Using an uplink device, one would be able to pinpoint the locations of all of the demon artifacts left on Filgaia." Pete said.

"Amazing. And you've been up there?" Clive asked.

"In data form yes, as a physical being, no. I was redirected down here on Filgaia's surface once my file was extracted." Pete said.

"But why all the lies?! Why didn't you tell us this! You said you've been out here four fourteen years!" Gallows said, visibly angry.

Jet chuckled, almost enjoying this interrogation. "But wait, it gets even better. Go ahead doc, tell Gallows who you really are."

Pete looked at his shoes in the wet firm sand. "…My name is not even Dr. Pete Inkapalia. It is Pedro Carradine." He looked up to Gallows shocked face, his moustache dripping with either rainwater or tears. "I am your father, Gaylord Carradine."

"What?! What are you saying?" Virginia asked surprised. Even Clive had a surprised look on his calm features.

"B-But why?" Gallows whispered. Gallows then began to shout. "WHY DID YOU AND MOTHER LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE GRANNY, SHANE, AND ME ALL ALONE, CONSTANTLY WORRYING ABOUT YOU, ALWAYS LOOKING TO THE TOWN GATES TO SEE IF YOU WERE COMING BACK?! FOURTEEN YEARS IS A LONG TIME! SHANE DOESN'T EVEN REMMEBER WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE! WHY?!"

"I'm… sorry. It is true that your mother, Selena, and I left Baskar Colony fourteen years ago on a pilgrimage to The World's Footprint. We meant to come back; we wanted to see you again honestly. There was nothing more important to us then our babies. But things didn't go as planned. …You're mother contracted an illness shortly after we left. At first it looked like a common cold and I stressed that we move on. …But her illness became worse and worse. I… I didn't want to believe it was anything other then a cold, and I wanted to get back home before the end of the season. …I was selfish, not thinking about her needs and only my own. …It was too late before I realized that something had to be done. She died only two days before we would have reached The World's Footprint, and it was entirely my fault. …I didn't know what to do. It was all my fault! I was too guilt ridden to return home. I was a shameful husband, a shameful son, and a shameful father. I didn't deserve to be any of those. …So I left and changed my name, becoming a doctor in Jolly Roger. I was forgetting all my sins and all my troubles. I immersed myself in my work, sparing time from it only for food and sleep. My habits had earned me a reputation, and I was approached by the Leyline committee. I accepted the job, as my work was the only thing that brought me joy and spared my thoughts from Selena. It was there that I met Dr. Elliot Enduro, who had recently lost his son, Adam Kadmon Enduro. We had something in common, so we became friends and we were both placed on the Filgaia Sample project." Pete pointed to Jet. "You. We worked on the project for two years before it was completed. But the project was behind on the times. The new director of Leyline Scientific Operations, Duran Feld, wanted to restart the council of seven and start a radical project known as Yggdrassil. Dr. Werner Maxwell was the council of sevens recruiting officer. Duran had put himself on the team, and Werner was already assigned, so he had to find five more minds. Elliot and my work had impressed him, so we were assigned to the council of seven. Leehalt, Melody, and Malik were all hired shortly after. After we were all assigned, we pretty much became a family, as we worked for eighteen hour days everyday for an entire year before Yggdrassil was ready for its test run. …Yggdrassil was a disaster, completely decimating out already dying world. After that I appeared here on the Sunset Frontier, and I've been here ever since…"

Gallows looked at the sand, his face hidden from the others. Virginia and Jet looked surprised to hear about Werner and Elliot and listened deeply. Clive was jotting down the best he could in the rain.

"Son… I know I was a bad father to you and Shane… but I hope you'll forgive me." Pete said, taking off his spectacles.

Clenching his fists, Gallows faced the raining heaven and shouted as loud as he could, slamming his fist into the Badlands rock besides them, shattering pieces of the red stone to pieces. Gallows then began to sob uncontrollably, his fist bleeding profusely.

Virginia outstretched her hand, trying to comfort him, but Jet placed his hand in front of her, shaking his head.

"It seems fate has a cruel sense of humor. It seems all of our paths started at Leyline." Clive said.

"How does yours tie in Clive? …Daddy, Elliot, …and Pete …were our fathers." Virginia asked.

Clive adjusted his glasses. "My professor, Catherine's father, was the head of Leyline Operations, supervisor to Duran. It was his idea to re-elect the council of seven and all of Werner's choice picks had to be approved by him."

"…We should get out of here. Gunner's Heaven is only a day away." Jet stated.

"But what about Gallows!?" Virginia asked.

            "He'll catch up. He needs some alone time…" Jet said.

            "I whole heartedly agree." Clive mentioned. "I'll leave the camel here and walk along side you two."

            Jet nodded and started for Ekatrina. Virginia looked back at the two Baskars in the rain.

            Pete walked towards Gallows, patting Gallows' shoulder. "There there, it's all right. Cry it all out. Cry it all out son."

            Gallows suddenly turned towards Pete and embraced him in a hug. "Father!… Why didn't you come back?! We would have understood! We would have!" Gallows said crying.

            Pete smiled as he rubbed the top of Gallows head. "Shhh. It was probably best this way son. Look at you, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Would you have been this large and handsome if I was still there?"

            "I don't care about that! I just know that I missed you so badly! Everyday for fourteen years I looked to those gates to see if you would be walking through…" Gallows sobbed.

            "I'm sorry my son. …I truly am…" Pete said.

            "What about Shane and Granny?! They've been worried sick about you and mother. The least you could do is give them an explanation." Gallows said through tears.

            "No… my time is over. I only exist because I can't die. It would be too painful for everyone if I were to go back. You can go back and tell Haile and Shane what happened. Tell them I love them…"

            Gallows sniffed and rubbed his eyes, releasing his father from the hug. "I will. Once this is over, they'll know what happened."

            "That's my boy. Remember, you're protecting Haile and Shane, so make sure they can live in a world without fear. You continue on with your friends and stop whatever the Duke has planned. Do it for them…" Pete patted Gallows' shoulder.

            "I will. …But what are you going to do?"

            "I'll stay out here in the middle of no where. It's where I belong, apart from the rest of humanity, the living. Now you get going, or you'll miss your friends…"

            Gallows started towards the camel. "Dad…"

            "Yes?"

            "I… I love you."

            Pete smiled as the rain began to subside. "I love you to son."

** *


	34. Outlaw

The rain ceased in the night and the red sands vanished as the Maxwell Gang approached Gunner's Heaven. Before them lied endless fields of brown grassland, interrupted only by large boulders here and there. There were no mesas, no buttes, no bluffs, and no badlands. Just flat land. However, save the six foot tall round rocks sitting in the fields, one object stood between where the sky met the ground, one enormous building known as Gunner's Heaven. Gallows had met up with them in the night, slowly regaining his usual composure. By the time that noon had come Virginia could no longer stand the suspense. She stopped Ekatrina and hopped off the camel and placed her hand over her eyes, shielding her vision from the sun.

            "Is that it Jet? Is that Gunner's Heaven?" She asked.

            Jet hopped off the camel after she did. Jet glanced around. "Yea, that's the place. We still have hours to go before we get there though. It will be night before then."

            Gallows hopped off the camel beside Clive. "Yea, this place at night gets crazy. You can see the fireworks from all the ay out here."

            "Fireworks?" Clive asked.

            "Like I said earlier, Gunner's Heaven is a giant Drifter festival that goes on forever. There's bound to be all sorts of crazy shit in there." Jet commented.

            "We need to formulate a plan now before we get there. Just how do we plan on getting in?" Clive suggested.

            "Can't we just walk right on in?" Virginia asked. "Do you really think they'll spot us so easily in a crowd like that?"

            "That would be a yes." Came a familiar male voice. The four Drifters spun towards the voice, ARMs drawn. 

The voice was Utah Sierra, walking towards them from behind with the rest of the Sierra gang, Nevada, Dakota, and Wyoming, in tow. Virginia lowered her ARM, yet Clive, Gallows, and Jet kept theirs focused on them.

            "I see you made it Lady Justice. I was hoping you'd be here." Dakota smiled.

            "So you made it after all. I see you're reputation is true then. You must have overcome many obstacle getting here." Nevada said as he kneeled down before Virginia and took her hand, kissing it lightly as Gentlemen do. Virginia had a surprised look on her face, where Jet and Dakota grew an angry expression. Clive and Gallows placed their ARMs back in their respective holsters. Nevada quickly got back to his feet, smiling. "You are here to stop the Duke Begguci, am I correct?"

            "Hey Jet, you can put down your ARM. If we meant to shoot you, we would have done so a while ago." Utah said.

            "Jet, put it down. We must be diplomatic while we have the chance." Clive advised. Reluctantly Jet did so.

            "We're here to stop Begguci all right!" Virginia grinned.

            "Well it seems that our different views on justice share at least one common trait." Nevada said.

            "Begucci's been busy gathering demon artifacts lately from what we hear. You hear anything about it?" Dakota asked.

            "It's true all right. We managed to hitch a ride on one of Begguci's trains carrying one." Gallows answered.

            "But we don't know what the artifact is. We never got the chance to see it, as it fell into Dune Canyon after a Diobarg attack." Clive told them.

            "That artifact happened to be one of the three portals of the Morning Star." Utah explained. "That's what we heard anyway. We don't even know what the hell the Morning Star is."

            "The Morning Star is a satellite in space with back up information from the Demon era." Clive said.

            "Hmmm, what would Begguci want with demon information?" Nevada put his hand to his chin.

            Virginia quickly took the map that they had found from Clive's pack and opened it. "The one on the train must have been from the Caging Tower! Dakota, do you know if he has the other two?"

            Dakota stepped right next to Virginia, gazing over the map with her. "I don't know honey." 

            Utah raised an eyebrow. "Honey?"

            Dakota placed a stern look on her face and looked at her brother. "Yea, that's what I said. What are you, some kind of parrot?"

            "So what's your plan?" Jet finally spoke up, speaking to Nevada.

            Nevada grinned. "I know someone on the inside, one of the announcers, Coney. I wrote ahead of time and she's agreed. She's going to take us to the Duke with the excuse that we have urgent news from the Ark. Begucci's supposedly a sap for religion so we should get in. Once we're in, we blast off Begguci's head and high tail it out of there."

            "No! There's gotta be another way! Killing's wrong!" Virginia exclaimed. "…Look, why don't you let us go in there with Coney and try to reasoning with him. You guys can be our distraction for a get away."

            "I know you're leader and all, but that's nuts Ginny!" Gallows said.

            "I agree …but I trust your word Virginia." Clive said.

            "Virginia, I don't think Begguci's the type for negotiating…" Jet said.

            Nevada turned towards his tea members. "Well? What do you think?"

            Dakota smiled. "I love a girl with a daring mind like that. I'll go along with it."

            "I'm agreeing with Jet over there on this one, but if it gets out hides out of the fire and back into frying pan, I'm in." Utah stated.

            "Works for me." Wyoming said.

            Nevada turned back towards Virginia. "All right Virginia. It looks like you have a deal."

            "Great! …Oh! I completely forgot! What about Maya?" Virginia thought.

            "Maya? As in Maya Shroedinger?" Nevada asked nervously.

            "The one and the same." Jet said.

            "Oh this should be great." Utah laughed.

            "Maya? She was your cute girlfriend right?" Dakota asked her brother.

            "A long time ago. I can't stand that woman." Nevada sighed.

            "It's for the good of Filgaia. And if it helps, she said she can't stand you either." Clive smiled.

            "You know, I just noticed that we haven't met any Drifters out here!" Gallows scratched his head.

            Suddenly the boulder beside the eight Drifters exploded in fire and rock. Everyone instantly fell to the ground.

            "What the hell was that?!" Gallows yelled.

            "Someone's firing at us with a big ass ARM!" Jet said. He peered into the direction the missile came from. "I can't see anyone out there!"

            Clive placed the Gungnir HAG35 up and viewed through the scope. "I'm not seeing anyone out there either!"

            "Shit! I wouldn't think that bastard would be out here so fast!" Dakota cursed.

            Virginia looked at the woman in front of her. "What are you talking about? What's going on!"

            "The reason you can't see who's firing at us is because he's five miles away! There's only one ARM in the world that can fire bullets like that from that far away, the Carl Gustav M/42 Anti-Sandcraft Rifle. And there's only one Drifter in the world who can wield that ARM, and that is bastard is Ronnie Frown." Utah explained.

            "Ronnie Frown?! The Legendary Outlaw?!" Jet asked confused.

            "The one and the same." Nevada commented.

            "Wait! What are you people talking about?!" Virginia was confused.

            "You've never heard the song about Ronnie Frown?! You really are a greenhorn!" Utah was surprised.

            "You know Ginny. That's the song about the man who murdered all the children in his home town." Gallows shrugged.

            ** *

            Five miles north of their location, kneeling in the grass a couple miles south of Gunner's Heaven was Ronnie Frown, a dark red skinned man with a large, beakish nose and dark eyes. Black, braided hair fell down to his shoulders from underneath his ten-gallon hat, which shaded his face and the white war paint on it. He was wearing a long raw tanned bison hide trench coat with a red and black flannel button up underneath, criss-crossed by ammunition belts. His blue jeans and black snakeskin boots were kneeling in the grass as he rested the Carl Gustav M/42 Anti-Sandcraft Rifle on a tripod. He licked his lips and grinned as he searched the top of the tall grass for his prey, the Maxwell Gang.

Ronnie – Metallica 

~Stories starts

 Quiet town

 Small time boy; big time crowd

 Never talks

 Never plays

 Different path

 Lost his way

 The streets are red

 Red I'm afraid

 There's no confetti

 No parade

 Nothing happens in this boring place

 But oh my god how it all did change

 Now they all pray

 Blood stain wash away

He said

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

 Lost my way"

 I heard it

 He said

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

 Lost my way"

 Oh please wash away

 But blood stains the sun red today

 I always said

 Something wrong

 Little strange

 Ronnie Long

 Never laugh

 Never smile

 Talked alone for miles and miles and miles

Yellow comes

 Son I say

 Keep your smile and laugh all day

 He falls again in this foreign place

 For little boys how they soon chase

 And they all pray

 Blood stain wash away

He said

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

 Lost my way"

 I heard it

 He said

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

 Lost my way"

 Oh please wash away

 But blood stains the sun red today

Yeah, well all the green things died

 When Ronnie moved to this place

 He said

 "Don't you dare ask why I'm cursed to wear this face"

 Now we all know why the children called him Ronnie Frown

 When he pulled that gun from his pocket

 And they all fall down, down and down

He said

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

 Lost my way"

 I heard him

 He screamed

 "Lost my way

 This bloody day

  Lost my way"

 Oh please wash away

 But blood stains the sun red today

All things wash away

 They all fall down

 But blood stains the sun today

 All things wash away

 They all fall down

 But blood stains the sun today.~

               Suddenly the top of Utah's hat came into Ronnie's scope. Ronnie smiled and pulled the trigger on the giant rifle, firing the explosive bullet. The bullet soared through the air and across five miles in no time flat, striking the hat and exploding, sending clumps of dirt, grass, and rock into the air. The hat came flying, and so did the stick it was resting on.

               "What the hell?!" Ronnie caught onto the ploy. He immediately began scanning the area, swinging the scope.

** *

               The eight Drifters began to run through the grasslands, hoping the trick had bought them enough time to seek shelter from the master sniper. The camels were left as Gallows was now running, carrying the goods on his muscular back. 

Virginia was in the lead, sending dust flying into the azure sky. She turned her face towards Utah behind her. "Are you sure you're plan is going to work?!"

Utah grinned. "Well if it don't I'll guess I'll see you in hell, eh?"

Dakota, who was right behind Virginia, unexpectedly leaped onto Virginia, pushing both girls to the ground just in time as the boulder beside them exploded from one of Ronnie's bullets.

Virginia looked into Dakota's blue and green eyes, who was right above her gazing into Virginia's blue eyes.

"Y-you saved my life!" Virginia exclaimed.

Dakota smiled and rolled off Virginia. "Well, I couldn't bare to see you explode into a million fiery pieces. There's an extra million Gella if we bring you back alive."

"Clive! Can you get a sight on this bastard?!" Jet called out.

Clive raised the Gungnir HAG35 to his eyes once more, searching in the direction. "No!"

"Keep moving fools! Try to find somewhere safe to hide!" Nevada ordered. "Wyoming!"

"Yea boss?!" Wyoming replied.

"Start firing your AGS17 in the direction their coming from. If you don't hit it, the smoke should give us cover!" Nevada ordered.

Wyoming nodded as he pulled out the AGS17 grenade launcher from under his poncho. He stopped running and faced the direction of Ronnie and started firing the grenades into the air. Explosions began rocking the earth, sending up great mounds of earth and grass, causing a smoke screen. Ronnie began cursing as he tried to see through the smoke and dust.

The eight Drifters vanished behind a set of boulders. Nevada did a head count as Wyoming popped in. "All right, we're all here."

"Dakota! H-how'd you know that bullet was coming?! It was from five miles away like you said!" Virginia needed to know.

Dakota brushed her hair out of her face with a flick of her feminine hands. "What can I say, I have an acute sense of hearing."

"All right. What the hell do we do now?!" Jet asked irritated.

"That smoke screen isn't going to last forever…" Utah thought.

"And this is the Legendary Outlaw we're dealing with. He'll sit there for days, maybe even weeks." Clive added.

               "There's no way we can hit him with what we got." Gallows said.

               "I'd say we're stuck. However, where there is a will, there is a way." Nevada twisted his pencil thin mustache.

               What do you have in mind Nevada?" Utah asked.

               "Yes, please inform us." Clive said.

               Nevada peeked around the edge of the boulder. "All right. Here's the plan. You all see that perfectly round boulder over there? We're going to get behind it and roll it forward until we can get a sight on Frown."

               Virginia looked out at the boulder. It was a long way away. "A-are you sure we can make it there?"

               Nevada shook his head. "You have to have faith in your abilities, especially since you're a leader. If you don't, then why should anyone else trust you?"

               Virginia looked at her shoes. "…You're right." She looked up to the boulder with a new sense of determination in her blue eyes. "All right! Let's do it!"

               "All right! That's the spirit Leader girl!" Gallows pumped his fist into the air.

               "We didn't come this far to be stopped even before we see the enemy!" Clive smiled.

               "Let's get this over with!" Jet cocked the airget-lamh B/V-2

               "You sure do have a way with words brother." Utah smiled.

               "That is why he is the leader." Wyoming spoke.

               Dakota ran out from the group, quickly unlacing the Tommy 888 ARM from under her dress. She began firing towards Ronnie's direction as she ran for the boulder. The ground behind her feet began to erupt as the Carl Gustav M/42's bullets hit it. Dakota made a roll into the safety behind the massive round rock. She was breathing hard as she gave a thumb up to Nevada.

               Nevada smiled back as he turned back to the group. "Be careful, he knows what's going on now. Wyoming, give us some cover!" The giant did as he was told, firing grenades into the scrublands, blowing out clouds of dirt and debris. Nevada faced the others. "Go! Now!"

               Virginia started running first as Jet came immediately after. The two made it safely to where Dakota was, joined by Gallows, Clive, and Utah not too long after. Nevada and Wyoming came running up last as Wyoming continued to fire grenades into the desert.

               "How many grenades you have left until you need to reload?" Utah asked his big brother.

               "Enough." Wyoming simply said.

               "Works for me." Jet replied.

               Gallows placed his back against the boulder and began to push. "Ungh! The thing's too damn heavy! I don't think we can push it!"

               Wyoming and Nevada placed their backs against the boulder, joining Gallows in his strain. The others placed their hands on the boulder and pushed with all of their might, slowly lifting the rock out of its niche and onto the field. The boulder began to roll, slowly at first, but gaining speed as the eight placed their strength into moving the boulder.

               "What the &^%$ are they doing?" Ronnie rubbed his eyes to see a boulder slowly moving his way. He pulled the trigger as the smoke cleared, sending another bullet flying across four miles to the boulder.

               The chips of rock and dust blew out from the boulder as the bullet hit it with a deafening roar. Virginia let go of the boulder and screamed.

               "Virginia! Snap out of it!" Jet yelled.

               Clive let go of the boulder and placed both arms on Virginia's shoulders. "Virginia. It's going to be O.K! Those bullets aren't going to hit us if we just keep pushing!"

               Virginia opened her eyes and looked at Clive. "…Right…" She sighed and swallowed and resumed in pushing the boulder.

               "Some leader you got there." Utah laughed.

               "Utah! You had better shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Dakota warned.

               "Right Sis." Utah silenced himself.

               Another wave of dust and stone chips exploded from the boulder as another bullet made impact. Virginia flinched, but still continued pushing. The bullets were coming in faster now as Ronnie Frown tried wearing them down in a war of attrition.

               "Nevada, I don't think we'll be able to roll this boulder four miles!" Dakota exhaled.

               "There's no other choice. We must go on!" Nevada ordered.

** *

               Maya Shroedinger, along with Todd, Alfred, and Shadey, appeared on the vast plains from another direction. Maya took out a shining green gem and held it to the light, smiling. The green gem was also transparent, allowing Maya to see through it. And what she saw caught her eye. Out here in the middle of nowhere was a massive boulder rolling across the field and a man firing away with an enormous ARM.

               "Milady, do you see what I am seeing?" Todd asked.

               Maya quickly pocketed the gem and un-holstered the Vantage Rage MM. "I'm seeing a boulder rolling towards a sniper. It's not an everyday occurrence, but why should I care?"

               "Uh, Sis. Boulders don't roll by themselves. That's Virginia and her friends pushing it!" Alfred pulled on Mayas sleeve.

               Maya narrowed her eyes. "That's more than four people. Who's she with?"

               "It would seem the Sierra Gang from the look of it." Todd stated.

               Maya had a surprised look plastered on her face. She turned her back on the boulder. "Well that settles it. We're leaving right now! Quickly everyone, back to the sandcraft!"

               "But Sis! You said you'd help Virginia!" Alfred whined.

               "And if wese don't help her, all of our election plans go out because of the Duke guy!" Shadey explained.

               "Eh, forgot about that part. All right! Let's get going!" Maya placed her hands on her hips. "Todd, Alfred, you guys go take the Sniper from the west, Shadey and myself will take him from the East."

               "B-but that's Ronnie Frown! The Legendary Outlaw!" Alfred squealed.

               "I don't care! Just get going! I have an election to win!" Maya ordered.

               The four split into two separate as they tried to pincer Ronnie Frown. The sniper was too busy firing like a madman on the boulder to notice the oncoming Drifters.

               "Hold it right there!" Maya held the Vantage Rage MM against Ronnie Frown's temple. Ronnie took the scope from his eyes and peered back at his assailant.

               "Shroedinger." Ronnie cursed.

               "Of coarse Shroedinger. Who else would you expect? Now put the ARM down and nobody gets hurt." Maya laughed.

               "Yea, or else youse'll be the one wit a bullet in yer brain." Shadey remarked.

               "Oh really now. I wouldn't want that." Taking Maya completely by surprise, Ronnie rolled out from underneath the ARM and onto his feet, Carl Gustav aimed at her. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You what ARM this is right?"

               "Of course. The Carl Gustav M/42, the single most powerful rifle class ARM on Filgaia, used as an anti-sandcraft ARM. And you have the only existing specimen." Maya smiled.

               "Very good. Very good. Then you know then if I miss, the explosion will still knock you senseless, if not kill you." Ronnie taunted.

               "Of course." Maya said calmly. "That's why I brought these guys."

               Ronnie could hear the unsheathing of a katana from its scabbard behind him. He quickly turned around, aiming the massive ARM at Todd and Alfred. Shadey inhaled and then breathed out a fury of hot air, the aptly named baking breath. Ronnie fell down to the earth, ARM in hand. Maya placed the barrel of the Vantage Rage MM right over Ronnie's forehead. "And that is why it's always best to work in teams." Maya mused.

               "Nice trick." Ronnie grinned. "But I have one of my own. That twenty-six million gella's mine." Ronnie pulled the trigger on his ARM, sending a bullet into the dust-covered earth a bit away. A dust cloud instantly kicked up, shrouding all in darkness. When the dust had settled, Ronnie was gone.

               "Oh **cough** shit. We **wheeze** lost him!" Maya waved her hand, trying to clear the air around her.

               "No matter. Our mission was a success." Todd stated.

               "Yea, well Virginia had better have some Gella on her for this one." Maya gagged on dust.

** *

               "Clive! Try the scope now!" Jet ordered.

               Clive nodded. He took the Gungnir HAG35 out and peered through the scope. What he saw surprised him. Ahead of them were Maya and the Shroedingers. "It's all clear! Maya's out there!"

               "Good old Maya!" Virginia laughed. "I knew she'd come!"

               Nevada sighed. "I just know this won't be easy."

               Utah patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry. Things will go as planned."

               "It's not the plan I'm worried about." Nevada frowned.

               The two gangs vacated the boulder and started walking across the battlefield towards Maya. Virginia was waving her hand as she approached, smiling as usual.

               Maya sighed. "I just know this won't be easy."

               Alfred patted her sister on the back. "Don't fret! Thing will be fine!"

               "It's not the Duke I'm worried about…" Maya frowned.

               "Well, it's time to get serious." Todd frowned

** *


	35. Reunion

In the field of an expansive desert, twelve Drifters from three different gangs met under one common goal. The afternoon sky was growing darker as the Maxwell Gang and the Sierra Gang crossed the miles of grass and compacted dirt to meet their saviors. Upon reaching the point, Maya had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

            "Looks like you still need me to save you, huh Virginia?" Maya smiled.

            "Thanks Maya!" Virginia shook Mayas hand. "We wouldn't have got here without you!"

            "I'm sure we would have thought up something." Utah said as he crossed his arms.

            Maya looked his way, a look of ferocity in her eyes, when she caught sight of Nevada. Her eyes became the equivalent of female witch fire and she instantly drew the enormous gatling gun she kept under her dress. The Sierra Gang members stepped back in surprise as the gatling gun's barrels began to twirl, creating a humming noise. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"

            Nevada pulled out two large knives from his coat and began spinning them in his hands so fast that they appeared to be buzz saw blades. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

            Alfred and Utah sighed as their two leaders growled and glared daggers at each other. The others stood without a word, knowing it was better not to interfere. However, that logic didn't apply to the Maxwell gang.

            "Hey!" Virginia jumped between the gatling gun and the twirling knives, much to Jets and Clives' protests. "Stop it you two! We have a mission to do!"

            "That's the spirit! You tell them leader girl!" Gallows said.

            "SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Nevada and Maya screamed at Virginia at the same time.

            DON'T TELL MY FRIEND VIRGINIA TO SHUT UP!" Maya shouted.

            "THERE YOU GO AGAIN! ALWAYS'S ORDERING ME AROUND!" Nevada shouted back.

            "We're never going to get anywhere if it goes on like this…" Alfred moaned.

            "It looks like you're right. We need to do something." Dakota thought.

            "All right then! Sixty Gella on Maya!" Gallows cheered, only to have his foot stomped on by a returning Virginia.

            "All right, I've had enough of this. Todd, help me pull Maya out of there. Wyoming, you take care of Nevada!" Clive instructed as the other two nodded in agreement.

            "GRRR! LET GO OF ME YOU IMBECILES! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!" Maya scratched the air as she was being dragged away by Clive and Todd.

            "LET GO OF ME! AS YOUR LEADER I DEMAND IT! LET GO I SAY!" Nevada shouted as Wyoming picked him up and started walking back.

            "Jet, hold her." Clive and Jet switched places. "All right, here's the plan as decided on before, but this time with the Shroedingers' help. Virginia, Gallows, Jet, and myself will meet up with Coney inside and try talking to the Duke. Nevada, Dakota, Wyoming, and Utah, you wait until our signal and create a clear exit for us. Maya, Todd, Alfred, and Shadey, you fellows will blend in, but try rigging the key structures within with explosives. Alfred, I know you are quite capable of doing that." Clive told everybody. "Any questions?"

            "Don't expect me to come running to save you Nevada!" Maya spat.

            "You can fall in a pit full of Drifters and I won't even bother coming." Nevada replied just as nasty.

            "Can we leave Maya and Nevada here?" Shadey asked, smiling under his bandana.

            "Well as long as there are no real questions, I say we should split up now." Live smiled.

            "All right! Let's get moving!" Virginia smiled as she walked over to Todd. "Seeing how you're second in command, I'll shake your hand and wish you good luck."

            Todd received Virginia's hand and shook it well. "Good luck to you as well lady Virginia."

            Following her example, Clive shook Todd's, Alfred's, and Shadey's hands and followed Virginia. Gallows and Jet did the same, though Jet wasn't as polite about it. Virginia then walked over to the Sierra's. "Who's second in charge here?"

            Dakota stepped forward. "That would be me."

            "Well." Virginia out stretched her hand. "I want to wish you good luck."

            "You obviously know nothing about luck." Dakota stepped towards Virginia and patted her on the shoulder and kissing her cheek, which made Jet glower and Virginia go wide eyes. "Kisses are always the best for of luck. May the stars protect you."

            Virginia rubbed her cheek and replied. "And the Stars protect you... I think." Virginia moved on and kissed each member on the cheek, as she was instructed.

            Clive was the next one, who shook Dakotas hand and moved on, shaking hands, as did Jet also, making sure to give Dakota a strong grip. Gallows' stepped up to Dakota, last in line. "So I'm guessing I should give you a good luck kiss huh?"

            Dakota outstretched her hand. "A handshake will do."

            Gallows sighed. "Aw man." He shook her hand and went down the line, finally following the rest of the Maxwell gang out into the desert towards Gunner's Heaven. The Shroedingers left shortly after, curving around instead of going straight towards it. The Sierra Gang stood in place, making sure there was ample space between their party and the others.

            "Are you level headed enough to work properly brother?" Dakota asked her leader.

            Nevada nodded and Wyoming put him down. "I cannot stand that woman. All she would do when we were dating is tell me what I could and could not do."

            "And as I recall, you enjoyed it very much." Dakota smiled.

            "… Lets just get moving." Nevada started leading his party in a curve going to the right, whereas Todd had gone from the left.

            As Nevada and Wyoming were walking away, Dakota began to follow, leaving Utah shortly behind. "You know sis, you really need to stop hitting on that Virginia girl. We're on a mission."

            "I can't help it. She may be weak, naïve, and a greenhorn to the way of the Drifters, but it's that inner determination that really turns me on." Dakota sighed.

            "Really? Well it looks like you have competition. That Jet guy was giving you the eye the whole time." Utah grinned. "I want to know is what are you going to do about it?"

            Dakota closed her eyes as she walked. "I'll think of something. From what we've heard, that Jet is nothing but a cold-blooded killer. I've made quite a few kills in my life, but I'm not rude about it, just to the point."

            "As you say sis." Utah laughed as the two rejoined their brothers in the desert afternoon.

** *

            "Milady, do you believe that you are capable of making level headed thoughts as of now?" Todd asked as he carried the girl.

            Maya sighed. "Yes Todd. Let me down now."

            Todd agreed and put Maya back on the ground. This was his mistake as Maya thwacked the butler on the back of the head with her hand. "Don't ever pick me up again! How indignified!"

            "Maya! If he let you go, you would have blown Nevada and the rest of his team away with the gatling gun!" Alfred said.

            "So what if I did! Nevada deserves it and the rest of his team are a bunch of idiots as well! I mean, look at Nevada! He prefers to use knives over an ARM! How stupid is that!" Maya cross her arms as they began walking again.

            "He's pretty good wit them knives! I remember when he was over at da house and he's hit anything from as far away as you were wit dem knives!" Shadey recalled.

            "Who asked you?! The stupid idiot had to leave right when things were good. Vanished without a note or anything!" Maya yelled.

            "So wouldn't it make far more sense if you were nice to him, since you haven't seen him in over four years." Todd asked.

            "No! He needs to be punished for what he did to me! You don't understand a girl's heart! Alfred, you may play with dolls, but it doesn't mean you know a girl's heart!" Maya sniffed.

            "Hey! I do not play with dolls!" Alfred defended himself.

            "Sure you don't. That's why you carry around that stupid panda backpack." Maya teased.

            "It does not! It holds all my explosives equipment and it looks cute!" Alfred said.

            "I feel better already." Maya sniffed. "Because that's what brothers are for, you know? They're there so you can tease them when you feel down."

            "Well I'm not feeling any better." Alfred admitted.

            "Say, if we'se get der early enough, you tink wese can play a little games?" Shadey asked.

            "No way! We gotta do the job. First we gotta show up Virginia, and now we gotta try harder to show up Nevada! I have to prove to him that we're the best of the best!" Maya answered.

            "Good show milady." Todd clapped his hands.

            "Right. Once we get in, we'll have to search for all the weak points so we can place explosives on them! C-4 should do it right!" Alfred stated.

            "And we're going to look good doing it! But first we must clean the place out of any gems they might have! Hurry up!" Maya began running at top speed towards Gunner's Heaven.

"Wait for us!" The three male Shroedingers called after her.

** *

As twilight appeared over Gunner's Heaven, four men appeared in the desert. The four men searched the grassy plain, inspecting every nook and cranny they could fine. These four men happened to be Cormano, Ian, Dario, and Romero.

"From these footprints, I'd say they came this way." Ian said. "However, there are a lot more footprints then there should be for only four people."

"Maybe they were dancing!" Dario thought.

"Keep your yap shut idiot! It was you're fault we got so far behind!" Cormano ordered the bearded man.

"I was just so hungry and there were cattle everywhere boss! I just had to have one!" Dario moaned.

"Well you didn't have to poke one with a fork and start a stampede! We're lucky we got out of Ballack Rise when we did or we could have been caught and hanged!" Cormano stated.

"It appears that there going to Gunner's Heaven, just as planned." Ian said.

"It looks like some one had an ARMs fight." Romero added, looking at a boulder. "Or these rocks just exploded by themselves."

"Amazing! Romero actually saying something intelligent! We should celebrate!" Cormano said sarcastically.

"If there was an arms fight, that means that other Drifters are on to them. That could be these footprints! Other Drifters." Ian deduced.

"What?! No way! I can't believe this! We came all this way just to lose out to another Drifter!?" Cormano shouted.

"I doubt it. They're probably headed towards Gunner's Heaven right now. If we want to catch them before someone else does, we have to hurry." Ian advised.

"Remember men, there's a twenty-six million Gella reward, twenty-seven if we take them alive, so if you have to shoot another Drifter in order to obtain the Maxwell gang then by all means do! Let's go!" Cormano ordered.

"Right boss!" Dario and Romero replied in unison.

"…I hope they haven't been caught yet. They're too good for that…" Ian mused.

** *


	36. Gunner's Heaven

Virginia Maxwell entered in awe through stone gates forty feet high into a labyrinth of an indoor city. Constructed of stone and what little timber could be found, old, shanty buildings and towering sun dried brick structures created a metropolis of the hundreds of Drifters that the Maxwell gang blended into. Gunner's Heaven was an enormous dome, and at its center was the arena, the major attraction of Gunner's Heaven. Carts pulled by mules carrying loads of supplies passed through the brick red street. Clive had never seen such things before. On all street sides were vendors of every sort, selling the finest ARMs and ammunition available among other things. The wooden shanties loomed over the street, so that the innkeepers and whorehouse owners would dump the sewage out of a window and onto some unlucky Drifters head. Jet could spot Drifter Police standing at every corner. They resembled the train-robbing Drifters; only these had a special insignia on their hats. Fireworks shot above the buildings and exploded in loud, colorful bursts. Virginia stopped in the street to witness the explosions and to see a great sheet unfurl from dome top, reading 'Fight Tonight, starting at nine o clock!'.

"Wow! This place is amazing…" Virginia said in awe.

"Keep moving Ginny. We don't want to be spotted." Gallows pushed her along.

"The architecture of this place seems like every building was made with different contractors. This dome, it's an architectural miracle." Clive said as the four passed through the crowded streets towards the arena.

Jet managed to leap out of the way of a large covered wagon being pulled by three oxen. He bumped into a Drifter who spat in Jets face and pushed him back into the opposing lane of traffic. Jet was being pushed all over the place, his small frame allowing the larger men to hassle him without second thought.

"Guys, we're losing Jet!" Gallows stated.

"We can't stop though. We'll meet him at the arena." Clive reported.

"B-but we can't leave him all alone with all of these Drifters!" Virginia pleaded.

"Jet's a tough guy. He can handle himself." Gallows said. "Now lets get going before the rest of us get noticed."

Virginia hesitantly nodded and the three pushed forward in the crowded streets as Jet was jostled until he found himself at the edge of an empty alleyway between two shanties. Jet sighed and leaned against a wall.

"Must have forgotten about the traffic laws since the last time I was here." Jet mumbled as he tried wiping the spit of many Drifters of his shawl.

"Hey kid!" Came a creepy old raspy voice. Jet looked down the alley in the poorly lighted space to see an old woman in a dark cloak approach him, the fireworks lighting up her face with every burst.

"Not interested." Jet said, warding off a possible vendor.

"I aint's trying to sell you something son. I wish to guide you. Let old Georgia be your guide! I can tell you all sorts of information and lead you anywhere in the city! I can take you right to the Duke's chair if you wanted me to! Hee hee hee!" The old woman cackled.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Oh nothing much sir, nothing much at all. Only a few Gella for an old woman in need of an eye operation!" Georgia pointed to her left eyeball, which she strained until it nearly fell completely out.

Jet scowled. "You're looking at the wrong guy for sympathy. Twenty Gella is as high as I'm going.

"Twenty Gella will work fine sir! Works fine indeed! Where shall I take you sir? The Madison Avenue whorehouses? The Richmond Avenue bars? Possibly the T85 intersection for a theater show? Hee hee hee!" Georgia cackled again.

Jet looked up through the small slat between the two shanty roofs. The only object he could make out was a tall bell tower. "Can you take me to that bell tower?"

Georgia stepped back for a moment, worry appearing on her diseased face. "You don't want to go to the bell tower! That's where the Riflemen spend their time. Old Georgia can take you anywhere else in the whole city."

A train whistle was heard and Jet could already smell the chimney smoke pouring out of a smoke stack. Jet looked back out into the street to see some men wearing fancy tailored suits with tall black chimney hats walking by. Jet turned back to Old Georgia. "Who are the Riflemen?"

"Oh you don't want to know about the Riflemen! Just speaking their names can get you killed!" The old woman waved her gnarled hands.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP DOWN THERE?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME BLINKIN SLEEP!" Came a shout from one of the shanties.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU TAPEWORM!" Came a rough male voice that directed from Georgia's cloak.

Jet immediately aimed the Airget-lamh at the old lady. "Who'd in your cloak?!"

The frightened old lady stepped back as something scrambled out. From under the cloak crawled out a little gray cat creature with purple wings. "Yea? What do you want?"

Jet looked confused. "Shadey?"

The cat pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth, lightning it and taking a smoke. "I ain't no Shadey. The name's McGregor. And the way I see things you want information. Pay up bub or granny here keeps her syphilis infected gums shut." The cat held out his paw.

Jet took out forty Gella and handed it to the small smoking cat creature. McGregor shook his head disappointedly and leaned against a shanty wall. "Alright kid. The Riflemen are a committee of the highest skilled Drifters that serve under Duke Begguci as his elite crack commando team. Not much is really known about these 'super Drifters' other then the fact that there's four members to it and that they're a little on the insane side. But in this town, who isn't." McGregor took another breathe of smoke. "Ah. That shit's good. Hits the spot real good, wouldn't ya say?"

"I don't smoke." Jet said coldly.

"Yea whatever kid. So you really want to go to the bell tower? What do you want there anyways? Tonight, chances are the Riflemen are at the arena with the Duke. They say the Duke has something big planed for tonight at the big fight and every Drifter should attend. If I were you, that's where I'd be."

Jet put a hand to his chin. "The army of Drifters…"

"You need some directions to the arena. It's hard to miss, but if you want to avoid traffic, I could get you there through the back alleys for a little G paper." McGregor exhaled a cloud of smoke into Jet's face.

Jet coughed and waved the nauseous fumes away from his face. "Where can I find Coney?"

"Coney's at the arena! She's the announcer for the fights, but before the fights begin, she hangs around the-" Georgia was cut off as McGregor leaped upon her face.

"If you want to know more kid, you need to pay up." McGregor instructed. Jet sighed and handed the feline forty more bills. "The broad can be found hanging around the Arena lobby, gate thirteen. Look for a skinny wench all dressed up." McGregor's ears began to twitch. He leaped off the old woman and started flying through the crack of the shanty. Once up there, he let out a hearty laugh. "Would you look at this? Looks like a Gang War is about to happen! This should be good!" McGregor took another whiff of his cigar.

Jet ran to the alley entrance and looked out, but was unable to see anything. Frowning, Jet started running down the alley and then up the wall a bit before leaping for the slit between the two shanties. Once he managed to climb upon the steep triangular roof, he met McGregor at the top and viewed the scene. There was a lot of yelling and shouting in a sea of sounds as at least forty Drifters were about to clash in the street. Jet couldn't make out any ARMs, just knives, swords, claws, bats, and the like. And then he made out Virginia in the middle of it.

"This looks like it should be good! Nothing beats a good gang war!" McGregor laughed.

Jet gritted his teeth as he looked for a way to get in to the crowd.

"We've had enough of your talk, Pheresons!" a Drifter armed with a large knife shouted into the crowd.

"You know just as much as we do that we are the best Drifters in all of Filgaia!" One of the Pheresons shouted back.

"Clive! What do we do!?" Virginia asked the sniper. The three Maxwell members were stuck between the two gangs.

"I don't know! I'm still thinking!" Clive said desperately.

"Well hurry up! This doesn't look like it's going to end well!" Gallows gulped.

"It's time to settle this once and for all! Samsons! ATTACK!" With that order, twenty Drifters on the left of the "T" intersection began running towards the other twenty, knives, claws, swords, daggers, bats, clubs, maces, and any other archaic weapon ready to deal a blow. The Samson's clashed with the Pheresons, spraying blood all over the brick street in the midst's of the fireworks exploding over head. Virginia, Gallows, and Clive tried their best to avoid the battle of the two deadly rival gangs, sprawling over the street. Metal claws ripped into scalps while swords buried themselves inside torsos. Carnage became king of "T" intersection 65.

Jet started running towards the edge of the roof. McGregor quickly flew over in response and grabbed the end of Jet's scarf with his tiny paws. "What in the name of Calamity Jane are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed kid!"

"My friends are stuck in there! I have to save them!" Jet yelled.

"With what?! You can't fire an ARM in Gunner's Heaven! You'll be thrown in jail!" McGregor continued pulling.

Jet then heard an ARM fire. He quickly scanned the street below to see what was going on. Cormano had fired the Domar 55H into the gang war.

"Get the hell off of the innocents in yer war!" Cormano shouted.

"Cormano! What if Maxwell has already been killed in that crowd!?" Ian asked.

"Don't think of it that way! Maxwell's in there all right, and if we don't get her out then she'll die! I mean we'll lose out on twenty-six million Gella!" Cormano replied. "So they don't want to listen eh? Boys, fire away! Just be sure not to hit Maxwell and her gang!"

Ian, Dario, and Romero replied as they drew their weapons and fired into the crowd. Cormano began running into the crowd, firing the Domar 55H with every opportunity, dodging the attacks of the melee combatants. Ian ran in as well, brandishing Love and War, felling any in his way. Dario and Romero, though hesitant, ran in as well, Dario firing with his coyote M14 and Romero swinging his giant shuriken.

Jet stopped trying to leap off the building to set the battle seep in. "Cormano is trying to save Virginia?!"

"What the hell are those men thinking?! They'll be arrested for sure!" McGregor commented.

And almost if on cue, Drifter police began running towards the battle from every direction. Jet narrowed his eyes and leaped, catching McGregor off guard.

"You fool!" McGregor shouted from the rooftop.

Jet ran in to the crowd, rolling under legs and dodging attacks from the various assortment of destructive weapons. Coming in from a different direction then Cormano did, Jet managed to find Virginia, Clive, and Gallows in the crowd.

"Jet?! You came for us!" Virginia latched onto Jet.

"You shouldn't be thanking me! Thank Cormano and his merry band of morons! Now let's get out of here!" Jet replied, taking hold of Virginia's hand and running out of the crowd, closely followed by Clive and Gallows.

"Cormano?!" Gallows asked surprised. "Why the hell is he doing that!"

"You got me! I just know the Drifter Police are coming and from what McGregor said they'll be arresting Cormano and his gang pretty soon!" Jet answered.

The four Maxwell members dodged and parried enough to get them out of the crowd safely. The four dipped into an alleyway and stopped to catch their breath. Jet and Virginia peeped out of the alleyway to see the Drifter police restraining the four Cormano members.

"Arg! Let go of me you idiots! I was just trying to save a wee lass and her friends!" Cormano shouted.

"Shut yer hole! ARMS are not to be allowed to be fired outside of the arena, under penalty of death!" One of the Drifter police shouted.

"Death?!" Virginia, Dario, and Romero all gasped at once.

"We at least got the Maxwell gang out right." Ian mumbled.

"Right. No jail can hold Cormano! We'll get out!" Cormano said as he was hauled into a covered wagon.

"…There isn't much time left before the Duke finishes his army from what McGregor told me! We have to get to the arena!" Jet said.

"But what about Cormano! He saved our lives!" Virginia said.

"The Duke is more important! Jet, lead the way." Clive stated.


	37. Betrayed

The Arena was packed completely. Running through the lobbies as fast as one could, trying not be recognized by the Drifters standing next to the Wanted posters, kept Virginia, Jet, Clive, and Gallows on their toes. There was a certain aura in the air that even new comers such as the Maxwell gang could feel. Something important was happening tonight, and it wasn't the fight between reigning champion Master Drifter Bad News and the challenger Demi-human John Dee. The lobbies ringed around the arena seating areas, thus making the Maxwell gang run in a large circle. Wearing their cloaks, Jet, followed by the rest of the four, stumbled upon Arena Lobby Gate 13. Jet glanced around, noting the many Drifters walking around trying to find their respective gates, the many vendors along the lobby walls, and a pack of C-4 attached to a support beam overhead. Jet smiled before he caught sight of a girl dressed in a long sleeve brown shirt and a short brown skirt with a dark red pigtails, this had to be Coney.

Jet walked up to the announcer girl, still disguised by the cloak. "Ahem. We represent the Sierra Gang."

Coney pushed herself away from the wall and smiled. "So the Sierra's couldn't make it huh? Then who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. According to the deal you made with the Sierra Gang, you are to escort us to the Duke." Jet said.

"Hmmm. The only problem with that is that I can't let walking cloaks into the Duke's quarters. The guards will find it suspicious, if you know what I mean." Coney whispered.

Virginia took off her cloak as the lobby began to empty. "I'm Virginia Maxwell of the Maxwell Gang and these are my fellow team members Jet Enduro, Clive Winslet, and Gallows Carradine." Clive and Gallows took off their cloaks, Jet taking his off last.

A sparkle appeared in Coney's eyes. "So the Sierra Gang hired you to seal the deal huh? Well then, let's go. We'll have to enter through a secret tunnel, so just keep behind me."

Got it." Virginia nodded.

"Ginny, I don't like this very much. I mean she's hot, but I don't trust her." Gallows whispered.

"I feel the same way. Are you sure about this Virginia?" Clive whispered.

"Well, it's our only way to Begguci, so there's not really much of a choice, is there?" Virginia whispered back.

** *

"Are all the arrangements ready?" Said the young man with the white hair and ponytail. He and the two other unique Drifters stood on the stairway to Begucci's office. The white haired man's blue eyes seemed to flicker with malicious delight.

"Everything has been set Rhoad." Said the older man with the bandage as he unloaded and reloaded his custom triple revolving barrel Montgomery OS5 rifle, which was almost as tall as the man was.

"Perfect Dust. And what of your precautions Scarecraft?" Rhoad, the white-hared man asked the man with the dark body suit and scarecrow hat.

"You know Rhoad, besides the clothes and hair style, you look just like this Jet Enduro guy. Maybe you're a clone or his brother or something. Heh! Heh! Heh!" Scarecraft commented on the wanted poster he was holding.

"What of your precautions Scarecraft?!" Rhoad asked the man with a half a metal face again.

"Oh they're all done my chum. All one hundred percent complete! I got them done in no time cus no one can stop me baby! Ouch I'm on fire!" Scarecraft grinned an enormous grin as he swung his Double Extended Barrel Montgomery OS8 Rifle that had a giant sickle blade welded onto the side of the barrel near the top so that the weapon could be doubled as a scythe.

"Well then. All we need is the last member of the Riflemen. Dust, get Bad News up here! It's time to start this party." Rhoad ordered.

Dust tipped his hat and started walking down the stairway, strapping his enormous weapon to the back of his tanned coat.

** *

"And we're almost there." Coney said as the four approached a light while traveling through a dark tunnel.

"Finally. Maybe we'll get through to Begguci and he'll call this whole Army thing off!" Virginia smiled.

"One can certainly hope for the best." Clive said.

"Hoping is different from doing. We gotta be prepared in case he doesn't want to stop playing king." Jet stated.

"All right. We're here. You four just keep walking out into the light. Once your eyes adjust, we'll be there." Coney said as she pulled out a microphone.

"Well, here we go." Gallows gulped.

"All right. This may be the end of our troubles. Let's get going." Virginia stated.

"Hold on! Do you have anything you might want me to hold on to? Gella, jewels, maps?" Coney asked.

"Oh Clive! The Morning star map! We'll want to know where the keys are once this is over!" Virginia said.

"I think it's best we hold on to it. If they search us and find it, that just means we have an upper hand to Beggcui's plans of using the Morning Star and we can strike a bargain." Clive answered.

Coney raised an eyebrow with a confused look. "So… you're just going in with everything?"

"Yea. We're prepared for whatever Begucci's got!" Gallows grinned.

"O.K then. Just keep going, I'll be right behind…" Coney instructed. And thus the five walked into the light.

** *

Dust and Bad News, an ARMS worker dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt with a green apron, walked up the stairway. Rhoad smiled and Scarecraft chuckled as Bad News approached Begucci's door.

"Now remember, we've got you covered!" Dust said reassuringly. Bad News nodded and opened the door, letting himself in and closing it behind him.

"Come men. We need to acquire ourselves a seat in the lobby so we can hear the news." Rhoad grinned.

"Oh yes. The tragedy!" Scarecraft took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "I'm crying all ready! Hehehehehe!"

And with that, the three Riflemen walked down the stairs in order to catch the fight.

Inside Begguci's chambers, Bad News found several guards standing in the four corners of the room. Begguci himself, a tall thin man with a white mustache and point beard and monocle, stood behind his desk, staring at the enormous portrait of himself hanging on the wall.

"Ah Bad News. I see you've made it." The Duke smiled, still looking at the portrait. "You know Bad News, sometimes I question this whole Army plot. You see, I tire of ruling a playground full of bloodthirsty drunkards and disease carrying whores. Am I to be remembered only as the king of fools, the emperor of sin city? I wish to rule over real people. Not just Drifters, but people with hearts and souls. Normal people, who wake up in the morning and go to work, come home in the evening and spend the rest of the day with their families. Filgaia shall be mine, and I am to be remembered as the man who won her over using an Army of Drifters! And then I shall be a happy old man…" Begguci then turned towards his reigning champion. "I believe it is time to begin."

"No." Bad News said, pulling out a Rapier Ez from his holster that rested near his strapped bazooka. "This is where you and the rest of man kind ends."

The guards immediately pulled out their Coyote M14's and aimed at Bad News. Begguci stepped backwards and tripped, falling down. "What are you doing?! Put that ARM away this instant!"

Bad News aimed the Rapier Ez at Begguci's forehead and pulled the trigger. The Duke fell over dead in an instant. Bad News turned his face to the door and bellowed. "AND THE RIFLEMEN SHALL LEAD THE DEMON RACE BACK TO THEIR GLORY!"

However, to Bad News horror, the doors did not fly open and his fellow Riflemen did not burst in and shoot the guards dead. The doors remained shut, and the four Drifters fired into Bad News, killing the champion Drifter with eight shotgun shells into the head and upper torso…

** *

Once the light had dimmed enough to see, Virginia found herself with Clive, Jet, and Gallows in the middle of an arena, surrounded by thousands of Drifters. Coney stepped back into the tunnel as steel bars began to close it off. Coney smiled and shouted into the microphone. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ALL KINDS! FOR TODAY'S PRE-FIGHT SHOW WE HAVE FOR YOU AN INTERESTING AND EXCITING TREAT INDEED! RIGHT HERE IN THE ARENA IS THE ONE AND ONLY MAXWELL GANG, WANTED BY THE ARK OF DESTINY FOR TWENTY-SIX MILLION GELLA! THIS, MY FRIENDS, IS UP FOR GRABS TONIGHT! WHOEVER HAS THE GAWL TO STEP UP HERE TONIGHT AND FACE THE WIELDERS OF THE MAP OF THE MORNING STAR KEYS HAS THE OPPORTUNITY TO TAKE HOME TWENTY-SIX MILLION GELLA! WHO'S DARING AND BRAVE ENOUGH TO STEP INTO THE RING TONIGHT?!" Coney announced.

Murmurings instantly swept through the crowds. Virginia turned towards the gate. "How could you do this Coney?! You betrayed us!"

"I live for the crowd, and a percentage of that money will end up in my pocket!" Coney replied.

** *

"Did you hear that Rhoad?! They have a map to the portals of the Morning Star! We need only one more since we got that one out of Dune Canyon recently!" Scarecraft grinned.

Rhoad pulled out his carbine M4. "Get that Map!"

** *

"Shit! You just had to double cross us didn't ya you little bitch!" Nevada cursed as he stood up in his arena seat along with almost every other Drifter in the arena.

"Wyoming! Start a diversion! Fire a grenade somewhere!" Dakota ordered as she and Nevada began running towards the arena, knocking people out of their way. Wyoming did as he was told, firing a grenade towards the Arena ceiling. As the grenade exploded, many Drifters stopped to witness the explosion and the support beam fall down into the crowd, crushing several Drifters. Utah and Wyoming began running after Dakota and Nevada, both firing into the crowd. The support beam blocked the Riflemen's path as they fought with the hundreds of other Drifters to get around it.

Jet leaped in front of Virginia, as Gallows and Clive faced their backs to her. "How the hell do we get out of this one?!" Jet cursed.

"There are so many of them!" Clive observed.

Nevada, after slicing through a couple throats, and Dakota, after mowing down quite a few Drifters with the Tommy 888, both leaped into the arena, followed shortly by Utah and Wyoming as they attempted to cover the rear.

"Wyoming! Take out the gate!" Nevada ordered. Wyoming aimed the grenade launcher at the iron gate, firing and blowing it to pieces. Wyoming pulled the trigger again, but all he heard was a clicking noise. 

"Out of grenades!" Wyoming bellowed.

"Don't worry, we'll manage! Let's get moving! Go!" Dakota instructed the seven Drifters.

They began to run into the tunnel, Dakota and Utah firing at the Drifters coming at them from the rear. Virginia looked ahead to see Todd finish a psycho crack on Coney. "Maya and the gang!"

"We're ready to blow this Popsicle stand whenever you're ready." Maya smiled as she held her gatling gun.

"Wait! Maya! I need you to break Cormano out of jail! He saved our lives earlier!" Virginia pleaded.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" Maya stepped back.

"Hurry up guys!" Gallows called.

"Here, I'll give you the Tear Drop if you go!" Virginia showed off the giant blue gem she retrieved out of her bag.

"Deal! You just get out of here before the place explodes!" Maya winked and ran off, ordering her teammates to do the same.

"Come on! Get moving!" Utah shouted.

And the eight ran down the dark hall.


	38. Wanted By All Sides

The dark tunnel was swarming with Drifters as they all attempted to grab the prize of twenty-six million Gella. Fighting tooth and nail, the Sierra Gang switched between themselves to take vanguard and protect the Maxwell gang for reasons unknown.

"There's got to be some way we can close off this tunnel!" Dakota gritted her teeth as she swept back and forth with the Tommy 888.

Gallows came up with an idea. "Hey big guy!" He poked Wyoming. "Try firing one of these." Gallows fished out a fire gem from Virginia's bag. Wyoming nodded and grabbed the gem with his massive hands, stuffing the gem in the grenade launcher and aiming it near the far end behind them.

"Fire in the hole!" Wyoming warned as he fired. The fire gems explosive capabilities combined with the force from the grenade launcher made for an astounding explosion, knocking every Drifter, including the Sierra and Maxwell gangs on to the floor and collapsing the tunnel where it exploded.

Jet got up from the blast and shook the dust off of his clothing. He looked around to see fallen brick and mortar, combined with burning timber and clouds of dust. The entrance still lied intact. Jet turned around on the recovering group of Drifters. "All right! Someone explain to me what the hell happened?!"

Utah got to his feet and rubbed a bruised arm. "Coney betrayed us. Isn't it obvious?"

"I can see that, but what happened to your plan? Didn't you stop to think if she was trust worthy?!" Jet replied.

"She was trust worthy before. One of our greatest assets. It was how we got in and out of Gunner's Heaven so easily, but money corrupts people." Dakota said as she tried to fix her torn dress.

"So what's your story? As long as we're here, I don't plan on being betrayed again. Why are you helping us and don't say it's because of justice!" Gallows stood up grabbing hold of his arm.

"Yes, please tell." Clive finally spoke up, helping Virginia up as well and aiding to her bruises.

Nevada turned his back on the Drifters, gazing into the fire. "… It's true that we're not helping you purely out of being good Samaritans. …You remind me of us a while ago. We used to be daring and reckless, determined and brave, to fight the good fight and only accept justice as the reward. But things changed. …Times change, people change, places change. I began to think that we were crazy, fighting for justice in a lawless land, that we were alone in our struggle and that everything we did amounted to nothing, because no one cared anymore. …So we abandoned our cause and began to fight purely for the money. It didn't matter if the Wanted man was innocent or not…"

Wyoming sighed. "We began to do nothing but missions. There was nothing else in life but lawless shame. To look upon the world without killing was to look upon the world in a futile manner. There were no more good people, everyone was guilty."

"That' how we honed our skills so well. There was no time for romance, card playing, or relaxing on a lazy afternoon. If there were no Wanted men, we fought monsters. We carried on like this until we found the Abyss, an infinite pit deep within Filgaia that was crawling with all sorts of deadly aberrations." Utah said.

"So you see. We're here today because your justice that we saw in Little Rock inspired us. It's true what they say, everyone having their own sense of justice. I know I can say I was looking through the wrong pair of eyes, forgetting all the beauty there is in this world. I want to start life anew, serving justice to the best of my abilities and finding peace in my heart and a love in the world…" Dakota spoke.

"We …inspired all …this?" Virginia asked confused, blushing.

"That's the truth." Nevada said, turning back towards the crowd.

"Our plan still has a chance of success if Maya's bombs take out the Duke. All is not lost." Clive stated.

"Right. Let's get out of here." Dakota replied.

"Well, that works for me." Gallows shrugged.

"So our stupid crusades actually have affected people…" Jet mused. "Maybe there's more to this justice thing then I saw…"

** *

Maya and her team of Shroedingers ran into the city jail, which was filled to maximum capacity with captured Drifters. The city was in chaos, due to the massive manhunt and the news of Begguci's assassination. The Arena looked as if it were going to collapse as several support beams fell out of place from the explosions that rang within. The Drifter Police were scarce in the jail as they all ran about trying to fix the mess. The remaining guards were taken care of easily by the Shroedingers combat capabilities. Maya rolled into C block, Gatling gun firing before she even saw what was inside. The guards instantly fell, much to the now cheering inmates. Hands reached out form the cells, all trying to grab on to Maya and her team. Todd used the butt of his katana to keep the hands at bay as they ran through the bottom floor of a three-story tall jail block.

"Alfred?! What time do we have?!" Maya called from her position up front.

Alfred looked at the detonation clock he was holding. "Twenty minutes!

"Milady, maybe we should think of abandoning this cause and making it out safely!" Todd stated.

"Never! The Tear Drop is at risk! And maybe you don't know it, but it's a personal matter for me! That was Siegfried's secret weapon, and I plan on taking everything I can from him even when he's in the grave!" Maya shouted.

"Hey! I founds dem! Der up here on the second floor!" Shadey shouted from his aerial spot.

"Good work Shadey!" Maya shouted back. "Now we just need to get up there!"

The three earthbound Shroedingers continued running until they found access to a stairwell. Once up the stairwell, they ran along the catwalk back until they met Shadey at Cormano's cell.

Ian looked up at the four standing in front of the cell gate. "Shroedingers?"

"What do you want with us?!" Cormano stood up.

"Relax. We're here to bust you out." Maya smiled.

"Bust us out? What kind of grass have you been smoking!? What have we done for you?" Cormano replied.

"Gees, talk about ingratitude." Maya shrugged as she tried her various skeleton keys on the lock.

"Who's paying you?" Ian asked.

"Will you two be quiet?! There here to break us out and that's all that matters!" Romero and Dario shouted. Cormano and Ian looked at them stunned.

"It doesn't look like any of these keys are going to work. Boys, take care of this lock for me." Maya stepped aside.

"Ah, you wish for the wild bunch? All right Milady." Todd unsheathed his katana, which made Cormano sweat.

Alfred took a couple sticks of dynamite and tossed them towards the lock, where Todd neatly cut them apart with a single blow and Shadey lit them all on fire, much to a very panicked Cormano Gang. The explosion could be heard from every cell in the prison. Maya stepped into the cell and grabbed the singed collar of Cormano.

"Let's get out of here. Quickly!" Maya said. And with that, the eight Drifters began their jailbreak.

** *

The tunnel ended and the Sierra and Maxwell gangs found themselves in a destroyed lobby. A support beam had crashed through the walls and ceiling to their right, blocking that path off. Fire burned near piles of stone and brick that were lying on the ground. The lobby was deserted. Virginia noticed their wanted poster burning on the floor.

"So far so good!" Gallows said.

"Looks deserted! Maybe we do have good luck!" Utah grinned.

"Quiet! Let's just keep going!" Nevada ordered.

Dakota put a hand to her ear, as did Jet. Both of them seemed to have heard something. "Footsteps." Both whispered in unison.

"What's going on?" Virginia asked.

"Someone's coming!" Jet said.

"But it's from the other side of the wall." Dakota began walking alongside the wall before she came a cross a large gash, which left enough space to see through to the other side. She held out a hand, indicating silence. On the other side were three men, the Riflemen.

"Great. Everything was going as planned to! We obtained two of the three Morning Star keys under Begguci's nose, tricked Bad News into helping us, and got rid of the Duke. We even had the map right in front of our noses. And now some idiot Drifter is going to get the Maxwell Gang before we do!" Scarecraft complained.

"They couldn't have gone far. We as the Riflemen have the right to kill any in our way to get what we need. Don't let any Drifter get in our way!" Rhoad said.

"The tunnel leads out beyond this wall. They have to be in here." Dust said coming towards the wall.

"That man… he looks just like Jet…" Virginia whispered as she looked through the hole.

"Everyone step back!" Dakota warned. "They're going to try something with the wall. We need to get going!"

Nevada nodded. "Let's go!"

The eight began running down the hall, Jet last looking over his shoulder. What appeared to be a small dust storm began blowing through the hole in the wall. Once on this side, the sand began to twist and turn, forming a shape of a man. The shape completed, the Rifleman Dust appeared. Jet pushed the remaining few Drifters around the corner.

"That man! He turned into sand, blew through the hole, and then formed into himself again!" Jet told.

Clive's eyebrows rose. "Demons?"

Clunk clunk clunk. Everyone noticed the sound and looked to their feet. A white gem rolled across the ground before exploding, causing the two groups to separate. Once the light faded, Ronnie Frown was before them at almost point blank range, pointing the Carl Gustav M/42 Anti-Sandcraft Rifle at them.

"I told you I'd be back and it's rather hard to miss from this close. Sierra Gang, get your bags and get lost.  Only want these four."

The Sierra's backed off a few steps. Nevada stood there, thinking of what he should do.

"Damn! We're stuck!" Jet cursed.

"Nevada! We have to do something!" Dakota pleaded.

"…From this far, one shot would kill us all. I-I'm sorry, but as a leader I have to look out for the well being of my Gang, my family." He looked to Virginia. "Surely you understand?"

Virginia hesitantly nodded. "I understand. Don't kill yourselves over us."

"Don't worry. We'll meet again." Nevada said. "Sierras move out!" Reluctantly, the Sierra Gang started out down the lobby passage until they were gone.

Ronnie grinned and slapped his thigh. The ground began to shake as a modified sandcraft broke through the wall behind them, blocking off their passage back to the tunnel. "Get in!"

"Leader?" Gallows asked.

Virginia faced the ground. "Do as he says."

            "It's good to play smart. Don't worry, I'll deliver you to the Ark nice and safe." Ronnie replied.

** *

            Maya, Todd, Shadey, Alfred, Cormano, Ian, Dario, and Romero all stopped running on a grassy knoll outside Gunner's Heaven.

            "Alfred! Time?" Maya asked.

            "Five minutes." Alfred responded.

            "I hope you got out of there, Virginia Maxwell…" Maya let the rising sun light up her face. "…And you too, Nevada Sierra…"


	39. Bars Can Never Cage Love

All was dark. Virginia noticed that there was not a single spot of light anywhere in this desolate world. Simply complete darkness. Virginia began thinking to herself. She couldn't remember what happened last. Her body was telling her she had been in this dark land for a very long time. She was becoming scared. Virginia bit her lip and tried gazing out in to the inky landscape. How long had she been here?

"The last thing I remember is going into the Sandcraft…" Virginia thought aloud. Her words echoed all around her, growing larger and larger. Virginia crouched, almost as if trying to hide from it. "J-Jet? Where are you Jet?!" Virginia shouted, hearing her words fly out into the darkness and then come running back to her ears.

"Silence. There is no one hear but yourself." A feminine voice that was so strangely familiar Virginia leaped when she turned to face it. Standing behind her was Virginia Maxwell, herself. Virginia stepped back, scared.

"Who- what are you?!" Virginia asked in fright.

"I am you. You are me. We are the same." The other Virginia said, her voice echoing through the void.

"Where are we?! What do you want!?" Virginia shouted.

The second Virginia shook her head in disappointment. "We are within your mind. I have summoned you here for a reason. You are becoming weak, Virginia Maxwell."

"…Weak? What do you mean?"

"Scared like the sheep is what I mean. You are always relying on someone else to help you! Doesn't this bother you at all?!"

"…Well…"

"Of coarse it does! Whatever happened to the proud woman that wanted to make a stand for justice who left on that rain ride so long ago?! Since the time you have formed alliances, you have lost your bravery bit by bit."

"…"

"Virginia Maxwell! You are a leader! It is you who is supposed o be at the front of your mission, not cowering behind a man standing by. You must regain your once regal composure. If not, then you are to fail as a Drifter and will lose your wings."

"No! I am to soar with those wings!"

"Then you better pull yourself together. Things are bleak, I know, but you must pull through a stronger individual! Now go!"

Virginia felt the darkness fading and her second self vanished. She then opened her eyes to the world around her. She had been asleep. The world around her was silver. A chrome color to match any steel. There were no corners to the ceiling. Her ears instantly recognized Clive's voice singing to a guitar tune.

"~I had a friend named Ramblin' Bob  
Who used to steal gamble and rob  
He thought he was the smartest guy around  
Oh I found out last Monday  
That Bob got locked up Sunday  
They've got him in the jailhouse way down town

  
He's in the jailhouse now 

He's in the jailhouse now  
But I told him once or twice quit playin' cards and a shootin' dice  
He's in the jailhouse now~"  
  
            Clive, joined by Gallows burst into a short fit of yodeling. Clive then continued singing.  
  
"~Bob liked to play his poker 

With peanuts, dice, and Dan Yoker  
But shooting dice was his greatest game

He got thrown in jail  
And nobody to go his bail  
The judge done said that he refused a fine  
  


He's in the jailhouse now 

He's in the jailhouse now  
But I told him once or twice quit playin' cards and a shootin' dice  
He's in the jailhouse now~"

Clive joined by Gallows burst into another short fit of yodeling. Clive then continued singing again.  
  
"~Well I went out last Tuesday 

met a gal named Susie  
I said I was the swellest guy around  
Well we started to spend my money  
And she started to call me honey  
We took in every cabaret in town  
  


We're in the jailhouse now  
We're in the jailhouse now  
I told the judge right to his face  
We didn't like to see this place  
We're in the jailhouse now~"  
  
  


Clive, joined by Gallows burst into yet another short fit of yodeling. Gallows stopped plucking the guitar while Clive coughed and started scratching in his notebook.

"You think the yodeling was too much Gallows?" Virginia could hear Clive talking.

"Kaitlyn will love yodeling. Everyone loves yodeling, right Jet?" Gallows replied.

"Will you guys knock it out?! You've been singing that same damn song for three days straight!" That was obviously Jet. His voice was a lot closer than the other two.

"Jet, I am trying to perfect this song for Kaitlyn. I don't want to give her an inferior version." Clive lectured.

"Besides, we've been in this stupid cell for two weeks! There's nothing else we can do. If you weren't across the hall and in another cell, you'd be yodeling too!" Gallows laughed.

"Give it a rest you morons. I'm checking on Ginny." Jet's voice came over.

For some strange reason, Virginia closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't know why, but as she did this, the ends of her lips curled into a smile. She could fell jet coming closer and leaning over her. Naturally, she began to blush, as he got rather close. "Unnnh…" Virginia pretended to moan as she opened her eyes to meet Jet's lavender orbs, which were a lot closer then she expected them to be. Jet blushed and jumped back.

"Ginny! You're awake!" Jet cried jubilantly.

Virginia smiled as she sat up, letting the Ark of Destiny jail cell sink in. "… I love it when you call me Ginny…"

Jet looked to the floor and scratched his neck. "…You've been out for two weeks. We got worried…"

"Two weeks! What happened?" Virginia asked curiously.

"I'll tell you what happened! Mr. Frown konked us all on the back of the head with his super rifle when we boarded!" Gallows explained.

"It's very relieving to know you're all right Ginny. We've been awake for nearly a week now, but you didn't wake up at the same time…" Clive said.

"I'm glad to see you guys are all right too! …If we're at the Ark, how come we haven't been executed yet?" Virginia asked.

"You got us there…" Jet said as he sat down near Virginia on the metal cot and placed his hand on her forehead. "…Your fever's gone…"

"I had a fever?" Virginia asked in reply.

"Yea, it was pretty high. I could see you twisting and turning in your sleep." Jet mentioned.

"You watched me?" Virginia felt the need to suddenly hug Jet. Jet was surprised when the girl latched on to him.

"Yea, the punk watched over you every minute! He didn't sleep or anything!" Gallows whistled with his two fingers.

"Our items have been taken from us if you have yet to notice. All save one for each of us. I here have my notebook and Gallows has the guitar." Clive told the girl.

Virginia released herself from Jet and checked her rose printed bag. The only item inside was the letter from her father that she had received several months back. She turned to Jet. "What did you keep?"

Jet diverted his eyes as he looked into his personal bag. "…I kept this…" Jet pulled out a soap carving of Virginia. His face turned red as he handed the tiny idol to Virginia. The model was a perfect comparison between the Drifter girl. Virginia looked to Jet with a new look in her eyes.

"Jet… I-there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Virginia began fiddling with the idol in her hands.

"C'mon boy. Remember everything I taught ya!" Gallows whispered to himself as he watched through the bars. Clive promptly hit Gallows over the head with the guitar.

"Uh…yea Virginia?" Jet replied, feeling his back touch the cold metal wall behind him.

Virginia's eyes sparkled a heavenly blue. "I… I think I …love you Jet Enduro…"

Jet swallowed, his face a brighter red then any rose ever was. "I-I…"

"COME ON JET! TELL HER!" Gallows shouted.

Clive whacked Gallows with the guitar, knocking him to the floor. "Don't mind us! We're not here!"

Jet wasn't even paying attention to the fools as he gaze into Virginia's deep blue eyes. "…I think I love you too… Virginia Maxwell…" Jet then gently took Virginia's gloved hands in his own.

Virginia's smile disappeared in awe as Virginia returned Jets gaze into his lavender eyes. The two silently moved their faces towards each other, each closing their respective eyes slowly as there breath began to meet…


	40. Jail Break

The reception desk was chrome, just like everything else on the Immigrant Ship that made the Ark of Destiny. Five enormous passages spread from this frontal hub like veins stretching into a body. The enormous opening to the outside world let in the cold gray light from the cloudy skies outside. An Arkist, a follower of the Ark of Destiny, sat at the reception desk, flipping through pages in a magazine. He was adorned in the customary blue coat and hat, as all Arkist were. He flipped another page in the Memory Figure catalogue when a shadow befell him.

Not even bothering to look up, the Arkist continued scanning the pictures into his mind. "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but the Ark is closed due to the council's planning of the trial. Please have a nice day." The shadow did not budge. "Look sir, I know you're interested to see what kind of execution the prisoners will have but-" The receptionist glanced up to see an enormous man in a dark trench coat and hat with horns protruding from the sides. "Holy shit!"

The enormous man pulled back his massive steel arm and then shot it forward, the blue hexagon embedded in it glowing. The fist, along with whatever remained of the mans' head, went flying through the silver wall behind him. The giant easily tore the silver desk from the floor and cracked it in two, letting papers fall onto the floor in a waterfall. Quickly, the giant sorted through and found the paper he was looking for: A list of prisoner names.

"Oh My God!" A female Arkist screamed as she emerged through one of the passages. She fumbled for the communication device tethered to her waist. The orange hexagon on the mans' other giant arm began to glow as he turned to her. "T-there's an intruder! He just killed the receptionist! Send all help the you can!"

The man's orange hexagon arm swung towards her, but stopping close to her face. A flood of purple light exploded from the hexagon, immediately felling her.

"He's using some kind of barrier attack!" A voice from one of the passage shouted. Bullets began to fly into the giants back, ripping through the coat in tiny tunnels. The twenty men with AK's began firing without rhyme or reason to any plan, trying to bring the giant down. The giant turned towards them, showing no feeling or pain in the very little amount of his face that one could see.

"He's not dying!" One of the Arkists panicked as the giant trench coat his right arm. The hexagon began to glow and the fist slammed into the silver floor, sending fault lines ripping through the reception lobby. The ceiling began to cave in and the floor started to collapse. Light shot from the ground, engulfing the Arkists in a burning sensation. As the Arkists fell to their knees, the giant slowly rose, his enormous left hand forming small holes near the wrist. Swinging his torso so that his left arm faced the men, bullets began flying out from his wrists faster then any AK could. Once the blue coated men had been completely mowed down and the wall behind left in no safe structural shape, the giant began walking down the passage…

** *

"Alright men! Whatever the hell that thing is coming this way. Don't let him through!" A commander told several AK armed Arkists, who were standing near a corner. The men saluted and placed their trigger fingers in the ready position.

"There he is!" A man shouted.

"Fire!" The commander shouted back.

The tens of men, armed with what appeared to be Kevlar vests and bullet proof shielded helmets, rolled out into the hall, AK's blazing. The giant continued walking at a normal pace, letting the bullets hit him like rain drops in the wind. The bullets began collecting on the floor around his feet, leaving a trail of badly used bullets. One of the Arkists lit a stick of TNT and flung it forward, hitting the giant dead on. The stick of dynamite fell to his feet in the same manner as the bullets.

"Fire in the hole!" The dynamite chucker yelled. The men dived back into the hallways from which they emerged, allowing the stick to explode, sending fire, smoke, and steel all over like shrapnel.

** *

Jet and Virginia pulled themselves away from each when they felt the room shake and the lights flicker. A muffled explosion sounded from behind the steel walls.

"What the hell was that?!" Gallows asked as he rubbed his forehead, obviously the vibration had caused him to slip and knock his head against the bars.

"Sounded like an explosion." Clive deduced.

"No shit Sherlock, but from what." Jet replied as he approached the bars.

"I hope it's not our execution…" Virginia thought.

"Well that makes two of us." Gallows said.

** *

"Has the target been eliminated?" Came a radioed voice from the commanders' communication device.

"Checking now." The commander replied. The commander waved his hands, telling his men to check it out.

The men approached cautiously, peering through the clouds of smoke to make out a figure. "Clear!" A man shouted.

The same man who had given clearance was dead a second after he spoke. Bullets began to fire through the smoke, sending the unprepared men to their graves. The Kevlar was proving to be of no help against this mysterious invader.

"Pull back!" The commander shouted.

The giant emerged from the smoke and fire into the intersection, glaring down at the men. Surprisingly, the giant ignored them and made a turn, walking down another hall.

"Target is still present. I repeat, Target is still present." The commander relayed through the communication device.

"Destroy target! Don't let it get any farther within our holy cathedral!" The voice at the other end shouted.

"Fire at will!" The commander shouted.

Hesitant, the remaining men began firing the AK's at the invader, watching bullets bounce off his back. The giant turned around, bullets flying into his face. The hexagons on both arms began glowing as the invader placed both arms over his torso as if defending. He suddenly let both arms fling foreword, sending a wave of energy flying into the ranks. The remaining men didn't even have time to scream, as there bodies were ripped apart.

"Commander? Commander! Shit, there's no reply! Send in more men! We can't let this man reach ground zero!" The radio shouted from the dead mans radio.

** *

"It's getting closer." Virginia whispered.

"Whatever it is, it's making a real mess of things out there, I can feel it…" Jet said.

"Feel it?" Clive asked.

"Yea…. There's a lot of feeling disappearing out there…" Jet answered.

"Hey, maybe it's Maya or Nevada come to rescue us!" Gallows grinned.

"Yea! Maybe it is them!" Virginia exclaimed.

"I doubt it. The Ark's security force would prove too much for them to handle." Clive said.

"Well whoever or whatever it is, it sure is giving them a run for their money." Jet commented.

** *

The giant invader stopped in the middle of a passage, his head slowly turning from left to right. Several Arkists ran into the hall behind him, armed with ARMs that outranked the AK's, armor piercing modified Gungnir HAG25's. Unarmed Arkists came as well, however they were accompanied by memory figures laced with explosives.

"Hold it! Don't move!" One of the snipers shouted.

The giant did not move. The Arkists sighed a breath of relief. The giant then slowly turned towards them, his yellow eyes showing.

"It-it's a golem!" One of the unarmed Arkists yelped.

"A golem?! Where would a golem come from?!" One of the snipers asked.

"It doesn't matter! It's soiling our holy grounds! We must stop it!" And with that, the snipers began to fire, their bullets lodging themselves in the massive leather coat.

"Memory Figures! Go!" One of the Arkists shouted.

"! Si senior!" the Memory Figure replied as it started waddeling towards the golem.

Faster then anyone expected it to be, the golem snatched the Memory Figure by the metallic sombraro and hurled it back at the group of defenders. The group tried to disband, but several were caught in the resulting explosion. The golem then let loose with it's machine gun wrists, decimating the group and causing the remaining Memory Figures to explode prematurly.

"Ungh... target is entering prison block." A survivor radioed in.

"Affirmative. Sending reinforcements." The radio spoke back.

The Golem then stepped through the metallic door, entering the prison block....

** *

"Someones coming!" Gallows said.

"Can you see?" Virginia asked.

"No, but by those footsteps, whoever it is must be huge." Gallows said.

The giant then appeared in sight between the two cells, silencing the four into surprise and shock. The golem started turning its gaze towards Virginia.

"A-Asgard?!" Virginia stuttured.

 The golem grabbed the bars with one hand and easily ripped them off. "That is I. I have come for the map."

"B-but you're dead! We saw you die!" Gallows esplained.

Asgards gaze turned onto Jet. "Yes, I remember. You have made memories in the time of my absense?"

Jet looked away from Asgards' stare. "...Yea. You've obviosuly forgotten your master."

Asgard looked at the floor. "I do not want to abandon my master in the world after. I am not the same Asgard that you originally met."

"Explain." Clive commanded.

"I was downloaded from the same file that the last Asgard you met was. Essentially, my data... Asgards' data, is uploaded every five minutes, updating the source code. When the last Asgard you faced became inoperable, his data was saved to a Hyades information server right before he was destroyed. I have been downloaded from that file, thus I obtain all of the memories of the last one. And that is why I have not killed you yet." Asgard explained.

"Fellow warriors respect each other and settle matters through fair combat. We taught you that." Virginia smiled.

Asgard nodded. "My new masters require a map that which I have been sent to obtain. I am required to obtain and retrieve it. Hand it over, or I may have to kill you."

"We don't have the map to the Morning Star Portals if that's what you're looking for. And besides, even if we did, we wouldn't hand it over to your new masters." Jet stated.

"Who are your new masters? Is it the Riflemen?" Gallows asked.

Asgard nodded while he ripped the bars off Clive and Gallows cell. "Yes. They were the ones that retrieved my data from Morning Star."

"Retrieved your data from Morning Star? If they can do that, why do they need the keys?" Virginia asked.

"They must actually need to get there physcially. Some kinds of data may be locked away and require a password from Morning Star's location..." Clive deduced.

"I am not able to inform you of any of their actions. However, tell me of the maps location and I will be able to give you clues..." Asgard mentioned.

The four were silent for a minute.

"Leader?" Gallows asked.

"…Asgard, I'm going to trust you, because I don't like trusting you. If your clues can help us stop the Riflemen before they reach Morning Star, then I'll tell you where the map is." Virginia stated.

"These clues can help you, but I must protect my masters, you understand." Asgard replied.

"I understand. We beat you once, we can do it again. Do we have a deal?" Virginia responded.

"It is a deal. The locations are Boot Hill, Baskar Colony, and Laxisland. The Riflemen will attempt to reach Morning Star in two weeks…" Asgard explained.

"Albert has the map with our other goods somewhere on this ship." Virginia told. "Now we're even."

"Not quite. Come with me. You will never make it out in the Wasteland without your goods. Lead me to this Albert." Asgard demanded.

"Virginia, are you sure about this?" Clive asked.

Virginia nodded. "Absolutely. We have to take this risk. Alright Asgard, we'll show you the way as long as you give us cover."

Asgard nodded and started for the door. "It is a deal."

"Damn. Now Asgard's back too. Will these wonders ever cease?" Gallows asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but for some reason I think we can trust Asgard. It's just a feeling in my gut, or my lack of one." Jet said.

"Remember Jet! Don't talk like that! Asgard and you may both be artificial, but to me you're all real. Remember that!" Virginia said. "Now let's go!"


	41. Old Faces III

"Sir! We have a secure hold over the prison block entrance! Awaiting your commands!" A young Arkists in tactical light weight Kevlar saluted to a commanding officer.  Armed Arkists of every kind thronged the silver hallways surrounding the prison block entrance on all sides. The entire religion was on the line, and every follower felt it was their duty to keep the ways of Lamium and the dream saint standing in this time of crisis. Never has such an invasive occasion occurred on the grounds of the new religion, and it was now the test to see it through. The commander closed his eyes and placed his fingers in a triangle shape, the sign of the Arkist prayer. He placed a hand on his AK and opened his mouth.

BANG! Much to the surprise of the dozens of Arkists, an enormous explosion was heard coming from the insides of the cell. The commanding officer looked stunned for a minute, then shook his head and regained his cool. "Enter the block at once! Fire on any enemy in sight. Shoot to Kill! Let's move! Move! Move!"

An Arkist raised his powerful leg and kicked the door, but only felt a snap in his leg. He fell down bawling as the surrounding Arkists examined the doors. "Sir! The doors have been welded shut!"

"You call yourselves Clerics of the Ark of Destiny?! Put some ingenuity into it! Call in the Incendiary Team!" The commander replied.

It wasn't ten minutes before Arkists with bulky blue suits and helmets came approaching, their hands full of briefcases, wires, and detonators. The Kevlar armed tactical unit backed off, allowing the bomb suited clerics room to set up their devices. Only minutes passed when the bomb unit backed off, raising their plastic shields as they let one blue Memory Figure waddle towards the explosives packed doorway. All of the clerics stood still, sweat running along their brows. The memory figure finally reached the door and stopped, spewing out the words "! Ay Chewawa!" Before exploding. The shower of sparks from the memory figure allowed the ignition of the door explosives, creating a fiery ball of flame, which rocked the entire ship. As the smoke cleared, the commanding officer stood up and started pointing his hand towards the door.

"Let's move! Enter at once and eliminate all threats!" The officer shouted as his men started running into the smoke clogged prison cell.

"Holy Shit!" Came a radioed voice.

"Fire at the enemy cleric!" The commander shouted back.

"There is no enemy sir! Just an enormous hole in the floor!" The voice explained.

"What in the name that of all that is sweet and beautiful does that mean?!" The commander replied.

"Sir, permission to enter the hole? We have reason to believe the enemy has taken the prisoners and evacuated through the lower decks." The voice asked.

"Permission granted cleric! Move in!" The officer instructed.

** *

"Smart move with the hole in the floor Ginny. It seems all of the Arkists have evacuated down here." Gallows said as the four prisoners and the giant Asgard walked through the darker chrome halls in the decks below ground level.

"It's sad enough that Asgard killed all of those people on his way in. We don't need to kill anymore." Virginia replied.

"Asgard, how long ago were you downloaded? Do you know of any news that is going on in the outside world?" Clive asked.

Asgard continued looking straight on, his eyes searching through the walls for the item he required. "One week, three days, sixteen hours, eleven minutes, 23 seconds to this date. My knowledge of events happening on Filgaia is limited. What kind of news do you wish to hear?"

"Boy, talk about exact…" Gallows whistled.

"Anything appear in the papers about the Shroedinger or Sierra gangs?" Jet asked.

"… I know of no information concerning these two groups. However, I did learn of an event that occurred in the Sunset Frontier which you may find promising." Asgard replied.

"Go on." Clive gestured with his hand.

"Gunner's Heaven was closed due to major fire damage in sectors three, seven, and eight caused by explosives. The explosives are thought to have been planted by rogue Drifter Champion Bad News, who had shot and murdered the self-proclaimed king of Gunner's Heaven, Duke Antony Begguci, just minutes before the first series of explosions. Eyewitness reports by Begguci's personal body guards say that Bad News shot the Duke and rambled on about leading the demon race back to glory before four shot gunners shot him down. That was the end of the article." Asgard phrased.

"So the Duke had nothing to do with Morning Star?" Jet theorized.

"I know that for a fact. The Duke had no idea what the Riflemen were doing with his money." Asgard responded.

"At least they don't think Maya set up the explosives, or she could be on a wanted list with us soon!" Virginia said happily.

"How ingenious. Pretending to be the Duke's best men just to use his money for their own plot. It sounds like they would have got away with it if Bad News hadn't shot Begguci down." Clive jotted notes down into his red notebook.

"I think they meant to shoot Begguci down. If you got the money, why do you need the old man? The only REAL thing standing in their way is us." Gallows mused.

"If you say so Gallows. Say, what are we gonna say to Albert? He still thinks we killed Lamium. Should we tell him what we know and maybe he will let us go" Virginia said.

"I seriously doubt it. Lets go with the Begguci plan. If talking doesn't work…" Jet grinned.

"Then the next successor puts a price on our head even larger then Albert's current reward. We should be serious about this diplomacy." Clive waved a finger. "Say, where did Asgard go?"

The four looked behind them to see Asgard standing still. Asgard turned around to face the way they had come. Footsteps were coming into earshot. The Maxwell gang stopped walking.

"Asgard?" Virginia asked confused.

"If you wish to obtain your goods and do whatever you wish with this 'Albert", I suggest you do it quickly. Go now and leave the map where it lays." Asgard didn't bother turning to face them.

"How can you trust us so easily?" Jet asked.

"From one artificial life form to another, there is a bond between us that creates this 'feeling of trust'. However, if your biological agents take the map, I shall be forced to hunt them down and terminate them in order to meet the requirements of my mission."

"I have a feeling he's talking about us…" Gallows frowned.

"Go now!" Asgard shouted.

"…Right. The next time we meet, we'll be on the opposite sides of the battlefield!" Virginia sighed.

"So be it." Asgard replied.

"Alright team! Let's move out!" Virginia waved her hand and started running through the hallway.

"I just hope the top deck has been cleared out due to this search team." Clive complained.

"That makes two of us." Gallows agreed.

"That makes three of us." Jet said as he started to run past them to catch up with their leader.

"…Did Jet just say three of us as in a single unit?" Gallows asked.

"Love will bring that out in a man. One day you will understand." Clive said as he began running off.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I've loved many girls I'll let you know!" Gallows shouted as he ran up to the three teammates.

            Asgard could see the many Kevlar armed clerics running towards him, AK's pointing in his direction. If the golem was capable of smiling, this would have been the perfect time to display the emotion. Asgard placed his hands together, cracking his metallic knuckles and twisting the apparition that could be called a neck.

            "Visual contact with enemy golem confirmed. Prisoners are not here." One of the clerics radioed in.

** *

            The sounds of battle raged throughout the Ark. Virginia tried to drone the blood curdling screams of a man having his neck ripped out from her hears by placing her hands over them. Asgard was a cold-blooded killer; there was no doubt about it. The perfect soldier for insane demons such as the Riflemen claimed to be. Virginia closed her eyes, but remembered her role as a leader meant being a role model. She took her hands off her ears and on holsters, trying to look stern and courageous. She really was trying to be a capable warrior, an inspiring leader. The gunfire continued, the wicked crunch of a skull underneath a massive boot and the thud of a torso being crashed through a chrome wall. Clive winced with every sound.

            "H-he must be out of bullets." Clive fabricated.

            "Or maybe he's just sick." Gallows replied.

            "Try not to think about it, will be at the heart of the Ark soon." Virginia said.

            "The belly of the beast." Jet stated.

            The few guards who remained were easily taken care of through non-lethal efforts by the Maxwell resident sniper and the finest arts. Jet came up point and kicked the double chrome plated doors open, quickly rolling in, drawing a knife he always kept in his right sock, with the others right behind him. It was the very same room they had escaped from so many weeks ago. Upon the bridge sat a surprised Albert, who was accompanied by four Kevlar equipped tactical body armor guards. Certainly not standard Drifter gear. The operators of the monitoring equipment froze in awe of the four Drifters. The guards quickly aimed their modified M4 submachine ARMs at the intruders. The sounds of a massacre were heard from the monitors that a single woman was seated in front of.

            Thinking quickly, Jet rolled across the silver floor and obtained a young woman as a hostage. Placing the blade to the side of her blonde head, Jet smiled. "Still gonna fire on us now, Albert?"

            "Jet!" Virginia called out. She was horrified to see Jet using that innocent young woman as a hostage, but she remembered she had to be assertive. She straightened her face and turned to the bridge above her. "Albert! Hear us out!"

            Albert, a young man no older than Gallows with blonde hair and dressed in a blue flowing robe and Ark cap, sat himself back down after the initial shock set in. "What are your demands, murdering scum."

            "We didn't murder anybody! It was all Beatrices' doing!" Gallows shouted. "It was your so called dream saint that ended up killing your leader in the end, not us!"

            "Why should I believe you! You're golem is out there right now killing all of those human beings! Those people, just like you, are breathing humans with hopes and ambitions." Albert replied.

            "You want to know our demands! First, toss us our stuff! All of it!" Jet roared.

            "…Do as he says." Albert waved to an Arkist. The Arkist nodded and picked up a crate that lied in the corner and pushed it across the floor. Virginia, Gallows, and Clive immediately armed themselves with their respective weapons.

            "First of all, the golem is not ours. He belongs to a group of mad men who might be demons." Clive said.

            "Who ARE demons." Jet commented as the airget-lamh was tossed to his feet.

            "And he's after a certain object. Allow him this object an he should let off of your men." Clive advised.

            "If any of this were true, why would I allow the demons an object of their desire?" Albert asked.

            "Because there are plenty of Drifters out there who are trying to stop those demons, including us." Virginia said. "Please believe us. I know the loss of your leader was a shocking and mournful trial of events, but you have to start believing in people again Albert. We came last time trying to stop the dream demon Beatrice from destroying all of Filgaia. Lamium wasn't the only casualty in that war…" Virginia looked to the floor as Gallows and Clive began taking their belongings. "You HAVE to trust us. For the good of Filgaia. For the good of the Ark. For the good of your own soul…"

            Albert looked long and hard intro Virginia's eyes. Albert had the uncanny talent of finding a liar by staring into their eyes, but for some strange reason, he could find no deceit in her blue eyes. His face relaxed and he became surprised. "I can find no lies in your eyes… You speak the truth… Lamium was not just my teacher… he was like a father to me. To everyone of this ark. I suppose I lost trust in mankind after his death. I may find your words hard to believe, but I trust them… Men, put down your weapons."

            Albert's guards lowered their ARMs. Virginia smiled. "Thank you…"

            Jet lowered the blade. "Now if you want your Ark to remain intact, I suggest you leave this on the floor and don't touch it until we're gone." Jet tossed the Morning Star portal map on the floor. He turned to face Virginia. "Let's get out of here."

            A shot rang out, disturbing the new peace. Jet turned back to see Albert lying on the chair with blood flowing from his head, and the smoking barrel of one of his guards. The guard faced the horrified Drifters. "As clerics of Lamium, we cannot allow his murderers to roam free with proper vengeance initiated. Albert has lost his mind. Once the golem is gone, you are all as good as dead."

** *


	42. A Ship to the Rescue

The sky was a bland gray that stretched across the heavens in all directions. The wind swept across the shore, picking up sand and dropping it off a few meters down the beach. The sun bleached cliffs and the chrome Immigrant ship sat behind, awaiting a storm to pass through. Virginia, Jet, Gallows, and Clive ran to the edge of the dune sea before realizing that they were indeed stranded on an island. The wind swept dunes stretched beyond the horizon and into the gray skies. Virginia felt tears welling up in her pretty eyes, but clinked them back and continued to stand strong, facing the spray of sand that fell over her when an occasional dune was pushed by the wind into the rocks.

            "Let's try running for it. If we run fast enough, maybe we won't fall through the surface." Gallows thought as the wind blew his long hair.

            "We'd never make it. The closest acceptable shoreline is Jolly Roger to the north…" Clive advised against it.

            "Ginny…" Jet placed his firm hand on Virginia's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "None of this is your fault. We're just dealing with closed minded bastards…"

            "No. It is my fault. If I hadn't convinced Albert, he'd still be here. And if I had never found that map on the cactus island, Asgard wouldn't be in there killing all of those innocent clerics." Virginia sniffed and wiped her eyes. "…But what's done is done and there's no use crying over it. I'm the team leader, and it's my responsibility to get us through." She looked across the dunes, trying to find a way of getting out.

            "It's sort of ironic, isn't it." Gallows rubbed his neck.

            "What's ironic?" Clive asked, confused.

            "This whole situation. Didn't this exact thing happen several weeks ago? Except this time there's no Lombardia…" Gallows answered.

            "Hmmm…" Virginia replied in thought.

            "Hey, what's that?" Jet pointed to the horizon.

            Clive placed a hand over his eyes in order to block out the gray light. "It's a sandcraft!"

            "You mean OUR sandcraft!" Gallows corrected.

            "Maya?" Virginia questioned.

            Sure enough, the green single turret sandcraft was being piloted by the lady Shroedinger. She stood upon the top of the vessel, one arm behind her back and the other resting in the laces of her bosom, grinning a wicked grin. The machine plowed noisily through the sand until it pulled up on to the warm rock beach and in front of Virginia.

            "Maya?!" Virginia asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

            Maya brushed her hair aside with a stroke of her hand. "Rescuing you! What does it look like?! I can't have you being executed when you still owe my personal revenge!"

            "Your what?" Gallows asked.

            Maya rolled her eyes in disgust. "The Teardrop! I rescued your moronic pals and fulfilled my part of the bargain. So hop aboard and we'll settle our financial problems on the way to Jolly Roger."

            Virginia nodded her head. "Right!"

            The four Drifters boarded their stolen vessel instantly, climbing down the release hatch at the top of the ship and down the ladder into the dark and cramped vessel. Maya walked over to the hatch and crawled aways down so that her upper torso was sticking out. "Todd, take her out!"

            "Yes captain!" Came Todd's reply as the ship pulled away from the shore and into the sandy seas.

** *

            It was dark inside the ship, light only came streaming in from the small portholes on the sides. The inside cabin was practically an empty rectangular room, save a door going into the piloting and gunning stations and the ladder that come down into it. Virginia and Jet rested on one side whereas Clive and Gallows sat on the other. Maya continued standing on the ladder, playing the lookout. Virginia presumed the rest of the Shroedingers were occupying the gunners and piloting quarters. Clive took out his notebook and began reading it.

            "So, what do we do from here leader?" Clive asked Virginia.

            Virginia had her eyes half way closed as she was falling asleep. They had been on the ship for an hour and the hum of the engine made her sleepy. "Well… Asgard said something about leaving clues in Boot Hill, Laxisland, and Baskar Colony. I think we should go there."

            "We don't have time to hit all three. By the time we did that, the Riflemen would have done whatever they're planning to do." Jet analyzed.

            "Then we'll have to split up." Virginia said.

            "What are you people talking about? The threat's over isn't it? Begguci and his plan were stopped." Maya said from the ladder.

            "Boy is she missing out…" Gallows chuckled.

            Maya crawled down the ladder and sat upon a low rung. "What are you justice freaks complaining about now?"

            "There's a group of supposed demons-" Clive was cut off by Jet before he could begin.

            "Actual DEMONS who are planning on doing something that will bring the demons back to their former glory." Jet explained.

            "Yes, but they plan on using an orbiting ancient demon relic known as Morning Star. They've already collected two of the three needed keys." Clive said.

            "And they've got Asgard doing their little treasure hunt for them, not to mention the Ark of Destiny is going nuts and killed Albert so they could get their hands on us." Gallows explained.

            "Asgard said he left us clues on how to defeat the Riflemen in three locations: Laxisland, Boot Hill, and Baskar Colony. And we've got two weeks to stop them." Virginia finished.

            Maya put a hand to her chin. "And if they go through with this, it will effect my election campaign?"

            Jet sighed. "Yes Maya. It will."

            Maya put her hands on her hips. "Well we can't have that then. I swear, you people are magnets for trouble! It just looks like we'll have to join you."

            "Run that past us again?" Gallows put a hand to his ear.

            "Well its like the punk over there said before, you're never going to make it to all three locations in two weeks. And if you split up, you'll be by yourselves, two at most. Them are bad odds, especially since you're escaping the Ark again and there will be a reward up almost immediately, I'm sure. So here's what I propose. You guys get a sandcraft from Jolly Roger and go one way and we'll go the other. And in a set amount of time we'll meet up at the third location. I'm such a genius, I know." Maya smiled.

            That's not a bad plan Maya." Virginia grinned.

            "But there's one problem with it. I still don't completely trust you Maya. We'll have to integrate our groups in order to make sure your people are doing your part." Jet stood up.

            "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE STUCK MY NECK OUT FOR YOU GUYS?!" Maya roared.

            Clive gestured with his hands to calm down. "Calm down everyone. Jet, there's no need to be rude about it. But I do believe integrating our groups is a good idea, simply due to the fact that we have the experience in dealing with Asgard and the Riflemen's clues."

            Maya turned her head away. "You have a point there, but that punks not coming with me!"

            "Not like I wanted to go with you anyways." Jet said as he sat back down next to Virginia again.

            "Alright, I guess Maya's in my group!" Gallows chuckled. "Hmmm, I'll need a problem solver too. Riddles aren't exactly my forte, so Clive, you're coming with me!"

            "Who made you a captain, Gallows?" Clive asked.

            "He's actually making since for once though. Our groups will need a problem solver." Jet said.

            "Which would make since if Alfred came with Jet and I. We'll take Boot Hill." Virginia smiled.

            "Hold on a second! You guy's aren't cutting up my team like stickball players! I get to choose at least one person in MY group, and that's Shadey." Maya interrupted.

            "That means we get Todd. Since this is our ship, we'll be taking it along. You guys can get horses to Baskar." Jet declared.

            "YES! I'm finally going home!" Gallows pumped his fist into the air.

            "Then we'll be meeting in Laxisland, which means we'll have to rent out a ship." Maya added.

            "We'll meet there in ten days from today." Virginia yawned. "Then it's settled."

            "Indeed it is." Clive said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write."

            "That's O.K Clive. I'm falling asleep anyway." Virginia lied down, using Jet's lap as a pillow. Jet immediately turned beet red, not knowing what to do.

            "Ungh. You guys are making me gag. I'm going up top for some air." Maya made a gagging gesture and started climbing towards the surface.

            "Say, what are you writing anyways?" Gallows asked Clive.

"A letter to Catherine. I told her I'd write as often as I can." Clive said.

"Huh, we haven't passed any mail posts lately. You must have a bunch of those." Gallows replied.

"Well, I plan on sending them at once. Your comments are making this difficult to write Gallows." Clive mentioned.

Gallows frowned, but then smiled as he noticed Jet fretting in the situation. "Aww, isn't that cute."

            "Would you leave them alone Gallows? The least you could do it give some constructive advice." Clive said as he wrote.

            "Pfft. Alright. Jet, this is your opportunity to score big with Ginny. Just relax and say some mushy crap, then go for the kiss." Gallows whispered, knowing Virginia hadn't drifted off yet.

            Jet took in a breath and leaned against the dark metallic wall as he began to stroke Virginia's hair. "…Virginia…"

            "Mmm…yes?" Virginia replied while her eyes were shut.

            "I… I want you to know that I've felt this way about you for a long time. I …was just afraid of telling you…" Jet said hesitantly.

            Virginia opened her dazzling blue eyes and looked up at Jet Enduro. "Really? I felt the same way. Heh, I guess it was meant to be huh?" Virginia sat up and took Jet's hand in hers. "At least, I hope it is…"

            Virginia moved her face towards the blushing Jet, closing her eyes. Jet closed eyes and finally accepted her, meeting her lips with his.

Can't Help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley 

~Wise men say 

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows 

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, 

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows 

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, 

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you~

** *


	43. Outlaw II

Gallows Carradine grinned as he saw the two lovers Virginia Maxwell and Jet Enduro involved in a long passionate kiss. The Baskar leaned against the dark metal wall of the Sandcraft's main deck as he grinned like an idiot, placing his hands behind his head to comfort the back region of his skull.

            "I am the man. Look at that, all thanks to my teachings. You know Clive, now that we have all this love in the air, we need to pick up some chicks." Gallows laughed.

            "Do I even have to reply to that statement, Gallows?" Clive adjusted his glasses, as was his habit.

            "Yea, yea. I know you're a married man who can't even enjoy a game of strip poker. Well my luck has to turn good sometime with the ladies…" Gallows glanced around the dark hall as evening approached. "Hey Maya…"

            "Don't even think about it moron." Came Mayas voice from the top of the ladder shaft. "I'm taken." She whispered to herself as she watched the burning red sun start to descend behind the dunes and the blue, purple sky take over.

            Maya reached into her side bag and pulled out that glittering blue orb, the Tear Drop, and held it to the sky. She pulled a smirk on her face as her blue eyes examined it. "Who's laughing at who now, Siegfried? You're somewhere in the deepest pits of the afterlife and I'm here on the surface holding your most precious artifact." Maya placed her arms on the sandcraft, carefully holding onto the Tear Drop. "Then why doesn't this feel as great as I thought it would? …I thought that this would fill that empty hole in my life…" Maya sighed. "If only I knew where that idiot Nevada was…" Maya climbed out of the sandcraft and sat upon its green surface, watching the sunset. She could hear the sounds of someone climbing the ladder behind her, but she kept her eyes focused on the sun.

            "What are thinking about Sis?" Alfred asked as he popped out of the manhole.

            Maya turned her face so she could see her little brother from the corner of her eye. "What do you mean by that? How do you know I'm thinking at all?"

            Alfred shrugged as he sat down by his sister. "When you're not boasting, gloating, bragging, nagging, leading, or any of the other normal stuff you do, you're always by yourself thinking."

            Maya smiled. "Am I that easy to read?"

            Alfred smiled. "Hey, I'm your brother remember? I've known you all my life!"

            "Yea, well I'm your sister and I still don't know why you wear that stupid panda backpack." Maya teased.

            "Hey! It's what Dad gave me before he left. Don't make fun of it!" Alfred slid off the pack and held it firmly.

            "Hmph. You'd think that with all of the traveling we've been doing over the years, we would have found Pecos Bill by now…" Maya placed her chin in her palm.

            "Maya? Why do you always call Dad by his Drifter name? I've never heard you just call him Dad before…" Alfred wondered.

            "Well, ol' Pecos Bill and I were more of partners then father and daughter. Pecos Bill and Calamity Jane, Drifters extraordinaire!" Maya laughed. "This was when you were like five or so, just a little kid and I was like thirteen. Me, Bill, and Todd would go roaming all over the Wasteland, searching for treasure and lost ruins! …It's too bad he had to go get himself lost in one of 'em…"

            Alfred looked at his Sisters face. "You think he made it out? I know I do and I'm pretty sure Todd does too."

            "I've told you a hundred times Alfred, Bill's not coming back, so just forget about it. I'm the head honcho now, remember?" Maya placed her hands on her hips.

            "Yea, I know…" Alfred sighed and looked back at the sun as the dunes past by. "So was that who you were thinking of earlier?"

            Maya's face blushed when she thought back to her longing for Nevada Sierra. "NO! Gees, why would I waste my time thinking about dumb old Pecos Bill? I've got too many other things to think about."

            "Like that Sierra boy?" Todd's voice rang as clear as a bell as he sat himself down on the other side of the team's leader, Shadey following in suit.

            "What are you guys, the inquisition? I don't need to tell you guys squat except for where to go and what gems to pull! End of discussion."

            "The ships on auto-pilot now, heading right for Jolly-Roger." Shadey whistled as he looked at the sun. "Would you look at dat? Looks like a giant ruby ripe for the snatching, eh Boss?"

            "…Yea…" Maya replied sadly as she drew her knees towards her.

            "Say, what's wrong Maya? Weese gots da Tear Drop just like youse planned!" Shadey asked.

            Maya exhaled. "I know Shadey. But for some reason, I'm not getting the usual high off jewels and gem talk. I have my personal revenge against that blue bastard Siegfried, but for some reason it feels like my soul is still incomplete."

            "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with master Alfred earlier, but I think it has something to do with the Sierra boy and your father, master Nicholi Shroedinger. Some missing parts of the jigsaw puzzle that may need to be put back in." Todd advised.

            "Yea. Everyone knows your crazy for Nevada, that's no secret." Alfred said.

            "WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Maya instantly set upon Alfred, grabbing his neck and savagely shaking him back and forth.

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alfred repeated until Maya let go and dusted herself off. 

She turned back to Todd and scowled. "I don't like your plan one bit. It was Bill who abandoned us, not the other way around. And Nevada's a good for nothing moron. You'll see once I'm president of Filgaia. We're perfectly good without either of them."

Shadey played with a red wing he had bent over his shoulder. "…I kinda miss dat Nevada guy. He was a fun guy back in da day…. But it's like ya says Boss! We don't need any of dem, as long as we have jewels and power!"

"Very good Shadey! That's why I like you! Once we win the election, we'll have the power part! And let this jewel be the first in our mighty collection!" Maya grinned as she held the Tear Drop to the sky.

"BWAAAAAAA!" A shrill cry rang through the air as a black Pordarge appeared from the heavens and snatched the Tear Drop, flying off over the dunes.

"WHATTHE?! TH-THE TEAR DROP! QUICKLY! AFTER THAT BIRD!" Maya stood up and commanded. However, as Maya stood up, she noticed that the fat bird with no beak was heading towards an approaching sandcraft. She narrowed her eyes. "Get me a seeing scope!"

Todd quickly retrieved one from his bag and handed it to the captain. Closing one eye, she glanced through the miniature telescope. The Pordarge flew through the twilight air and finally came to perch upon a man's shoulder that was standing upon some sort of modified amphibious sandcraft. That man was the legendary Outlaw Ronnie Frown.

Maya lowered the seeing scope. "Shit! It's Mr. Frown and his freak of a sandcraft!"

"His sandcraft must have some sot of radio device installed in it. The Ark couldn't have put the reward out for Virginia and her gang any more than a couple hours ago!" Alfred pondered.

"What are we to do, Milady?" Todd asked.

Maya bit her lip. "First things first. Get the Tear Drop back. Second thing to do is to keep the Maxwell gang safe. If we lose them, then that demon plan well go off and our election campaign is toast!"

"Should weese harpoon da sucker?" Shadey asked as he flew up to Mayas face.

Maya placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "No. We send you out over there! Get the Tear Drop back at all costs! I'm counting on you Shadey!"

Shadey saluted and flew off towards the enemy sandcraft, which was so neatly labeled in bold blocky white letters on the side as "Alhazad". Todd and Alfred leaped down the ladder with little difficulty and sped off to their respective posts; Todd as pilot and Alfred as Gunner. Maya remained on top, extending the voice tube from a slot on the surface.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Virginia asked as Todd and Alfred sped off to their posts.

            Maya tapped the voice tube. "Well Virginia, looks like your first suitor's here to meet you. Say hello to Ronnie Frown again!"

            "Shit!" Jet stood up, grabbing the airget-lamh.

            "Maya? What can we do to be of help?" Clive asked, looking towards the voice tube down in hall.

            "Help Alfred and Todd. I dunno, help reload ammo and stuff. What do I look like, a cruise director?" Maya replied.

            "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on losing out to that bastard again." Gallows frowned.

            "I know what you mean. One more slip up and the Ark will have our heads for sure. No need for Asgard to come get us again!" Virginia explained.

            Jet opened the ammunition chamber and hopped in, instantly picking up a heavy shell for the Ark Smasher. Alfred smiled. "Thanks Jet."

            Jet frowned as he loaded the shell into the cannon. "We can talk about useless crap later. Right now we have a legend to sink."

            Gallows leaped into the Gunning station as well, helping Jet pick up another shell. "It will be easier if both of us work together, right?"

            Jet smirked. "You just never know when to leave me alone, do you?"

            "I try my best." Gallows replied.

** *

Clive leaped into the harpooner's chair, setting the controls to his specifications. Clive was a perfectionist and always had his own settings for everything. Virginia placed a hand on the back of the chair.

            "Clive, what do you want me to do?" Virginia asked.

            "Assign yourself to Deck mate. It would seem best if there was an extra man for every job." Clive said as he locked a massive harpoon in place.

            "Your thinking is always sound Clive. I'll try my best." Virginia said.

            "I'm not your captain. I'd say Maya is. You should see what she's up to." Clive replied.

            "Right." Virginia nodded. She walked out of the small dark room and climbed the ladder, stopping herself when her head appeared on deck.

            "I TOLD YOU THAT TWENTY-SIX, NOW THIRTY-FIVE, MILLION GELLA REWARD WOULD BE MINE THE LAST TIME WE MET, SHROEDINGER!" The rogue Baskar shouted from his approaching vessel.

            "YOU'LL HAVE TO SINK US TO GET THEM, AND EVEN THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO! NYA NYA!" Maya pulled down the bottom part of an eyelid and stuck her tongue out.

            "YOU'LL BE THE ONE RESTING ON THE BOTTOM OF THE DUNES WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Ronnie then appeared to pull something from his coat pocket. The large cannon on the front of the old black cubic sandcraft fired, sending an explosive shriek throughout the dune seas. The dunes besides the green sandcraft flew into the sky along with fire and pitch black smoke resulting from an explosive shell that could have put a steer sized hole in almost anything. 

Maya nearly fell over. She regained her balance, gritting her teeth as sand fell from the sky. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF LEGENDARY SNIPER!"

"Maya! What are you doing?! You're going to make him even madder!" Virginia shouted.

Maya glanced down at Virginia. "Well it's true. Get down back in there. If you need something to do, help Todd pilot this bucket of bolts."

"O.K." Virginia pulled back into the vessel.

Maya grabbed the voice tube. "Alfred! Get ready to fire main cannon!"

"Roger!" Alfred's voice came back through.

The Ark Smasher fired, sending a rocking vibration throughout the Sandcraft, knocking everyone who wasn't holding on to something to the floor.

** *

Alfred looked back to his reloaders. "Come on! We need another shell!"

Gallows bent down to grab a massive bronze shell. "What does he think we are? His slaves!"

Jet raised the shell and slid it into the cannon. "You're obviously not gunner type, huh Gallows?"

"Not at all. Say, where's Clive?" Gallows asked.

"In the harpoon chair awaiting command." Clive's voice came through the voice tube.

"Talk about nosey. Sheesh." Gallows murmured.

"I heard that." Clive's voice said.

"Damnit." Gallows cursed.

"I heard that too."

** *

The shell sailed through the air, exploding in the sand right below Shadey, who had just reached the enemy vessel Alhazad. The cat creature grinned as he noticed the fat Pordarge was still in possession of the Tear Drop. The black bird like creature was perched upon Ronnie Frown's shoulder, preening its wing with it's big mouth. Shadey dived bomb the creature, knocking the bird off a surprised Mr. Frowns shoulder and into the air below. The Pordarge caught itself in the fall and took flight, clutching the blue orb in one set of talons. The other leg seemed to grow a filthy set of claws as the Pordarge took the fight over the dunes and away from the Alhazad. Shadey took pursuit, following the bird as it flapped right over a shell flying from the Alhazad's cannons. Shadey, without grace at all, dodged the massive bullet as it flew into the dune right in front of the approaching green Sandcraft, spraying and fire all over her green skin.

Maya grabbed the voice tube and screamed into it. "TODD! MOVE US TO THE RIGHT QUICKLY! CLIVE, GET READY TO FIRE A HARPOON INTO FROWN'S P.O.S ON MY COMMAND!"

** *

Clive rubbed his ear as he winced from the shout. "Aye aye Captain."

** *

"I do wish milady wouldn't shout." Todd said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Anything I can do to help?" Virginia asked.

"Actually yes! Grab that lever right there and pull it as hard as you can!" Todd replied, pointing out a long lever to his right. Virginia did as commanded, pulling the lever with all her strength as Todd pulled a certain lever with all of his. Steam filled the room as horrid mechanical screeched echoes about them.

"What the hell are you guys doing in there?!" Came Gallows irritated voice from a tube.

Virginia glanced to Todd. "What was that lever?!"

"That was the brake. We had to make a hard right as the captain commanded. It's rough on the parts, but I do feel we should do it in this sort of battle." Todd replied.

** *

The vessel made an almost ninety degree angle turn to the right, giving the legendary outlaw a surprise or two. Maya smiled as the Alhazad crawled through the dunes right past them. "Alright Todd! Turn right back around! Clive, as soon as that's done, fire the harpoon into Frown's unsuspecting ass!"

"Yes ma'am." Clive and Todd's voices sounded through the tubes.

The Pordarge flew right over Maya's head, giving her a quick surprise. Shadey followed right after, almost colliding with Maya right in the face. Maya turned quickly to see where they were flying to, but it seemed it was just in random patterns.

"Alright bird! Prepare to become fricasseed!" Shadey taunted, lowering his bandana and taking in a deep breath.

"PONGO! MANUEVER 41!" Ronnie shouted from the Alhazad as he attempted to turn around.

Pongo, the Pordarge, took a ninety degree turn towards the dunes below, sending Shadey flying right into the fiery baking breath.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Shadey winced as his fur started to smolder. 

Pongo started catching up right behind the cat, claws bared. "Here! Have This!" Pongo shouted a phrase as mindlessly as any parrot would, sinking his claws into Shadey's posterior end.

Tears welled up in Shadey's un-scarred eye as he pulled away from Pongo, rubbing his rear. "Dat dirty, no good rotten yellow bellied chicken! I'm a gonna teach you good!"

Shadey turned himself around, flying through the air towards the Pordarge as a giant grappling hook soared underneath towards the Alhazad from the green Sandcraft. The grappling hook dug through the charred rear end of the Alhazad, securing itself in the enemy sandcraft.

"Enemy vessel secured captain!" Clive said.

"Excellent! Alfred! Fire main cannon!" Maya shouted.

The Ark Smasher fired straight into the Alhazad, crashing through the blackened end and exploding, sending metal and sand flying everywhere. Maya pumped her fist into the air with joy, only to discover a frightening retaliation. The damaged back wall dropped completely off, sending the harpoon with it as it revealed a row of rear-mounted cannons.

"Even a blind retard could hit us from straight on like that!" Maya commented to herself. She grabbed the voice tube and a ladder rung. "Brace for impact!"

All four cannons fired, sending shells exploding into the dead center front of the green sandcraft. The vessel began to loose steering, swerving all over the dunes as metal and fire fell into the sea. The Alhazad completely stopped, allowing the damaged craft to pass it.

"Ungh. Is everyone all right?" Maya asked as she rubbed a badly bruised shin.

** *

Todd quickly doused his burning afro with water as Virginia assessed the damage. "We're fine. Just a bit bruised and shaken up. I don't thin the ship is though. Everything up here is all smashed up. We can just keep a general direction!"

** *

"Gallows applied a torn piece of cloth to his bleeding forehead. The massive shock had caused him to hit a metal pipe dead on, cutting his forehead. He glanced at Jet, who just rubbed a bruised arm, and at Alfred, who was saved from everything due to the chair he was sitting in. "We're in good enough shape to fight. Just a thought though. We could add on a sick bay once we pull out of this." Gallows spoke.

"How are you hanging Clive?" Jet asked.

** *

"Completely fine. The chairs really do take all the damage for you. Though I can't say the same for the harpoon. I can't get it off the wreckage it's attached to. I'm completely cutting off the harpoon to keep us going." Clive said.

** *

"Good! It looks like the Alhazad is swerving off. We can go head to head with him if we catch up. I think that's our only chance. We defiantly don't want the legendary outlaw to get behind us!" Maya commanded.

"Aye aye Captain!" Todd and Virginia's voice came from the tubes.

As the green vessel turned, Pongo rose into the dimming air, allowing the red sun to catch his feathers. Shadey was right after him, though his flight was becoming quite shaky, causing him to gain and lose altitude.

"Uhhh. I aint' feelin' so hot anymore. Come back here ya joik so I can give what for!" Shadey moaned.

Pongo gave the equilivant of a Pordarge laugh and flew higher, allowing the Tear Drop to be seen from the cat right below. Shadey frowned, knowing that whatever disease the bird had was infecting him. He'd have to get back to the sandcraft fast or he'd risk drowning in a sea of sand. There was only one card left to use, and Shadey meant to use it.

** *

The two sand craft began heading towards each other again, the two commanders staring into each other's face with such fury. Ronnie Frown thumbed the control and grinned.

"YOU READY TO DIE NOW SCHREDINGER? I DON'T THINK YOU CAN LAST ANOTHER HIT!" Ronnie shouted.

Maya frowned. All of it was true. "TRUE, BUT HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT TAKING AN ARK SMASHER DEAD ON?!"

Ronnie's left eye twitched under the brim of his hat. The Alhazad wouldn't be able to last an attack from an Ark Smasher from dead on. It was a game of chicken, and the legend was not one for backing out.

"ALFRED! FIRE EVERYTHING WE GOT!" Maya shouted at the same time Ronnie pressed the button on his control.

** *

"BLIZZARD BREATH!" Shadey shouted, blowing a gust of frozen wind up towards Pongo, freezing his black wings in to two icy blocks. Shrieking as gravity began to take effect, Pongo let go of the Tear Drop as he fell towards the sand sea below. Shadey caught the Tear Drop in a lucky grab as the bird hit the dunes in an explosion of sand, sinking to his doom in a dark, gritty grave.

** *

Both captains' eyes went wide as they saw the approaching shells. The green vessel's damaged piloting system took a sudden swerve, dodging the shell as it exploded in the sea. The legend closed his eyes as the ark Smasher's shell exploded in fury right in his face, sinking the modified Alhazad in one blow. The fire and smoke rose from the whirlpool as the blackened cube of a sandcraft and whatever remained of the legendary outlaw sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"WAIT! NO! DON'T SINK!" Maya shouted as she witnessed the remains of the vessel fall under the dunes.

"What are you talking about?! We finally got him off our backs! We should be celebrating!" Gallows cried.

Shadey returned with the last of his strength to the vessel and clambered inside with Maya, who screamed at the tops of her lungs, seeing everyone in person. "BECAUSE HE WAS WORTH TEN MILLION GELLA BY OVER FIVE SHERIFFS!"

Virginia stepped over and caught Shadey. "You look sick? Are you alright?"

"Is there a doctor in da house?" Shadey asked wearily before passing out.

"Well, it's not too far to Jolly Roger. We can get him checked there, along with the sandcraft." Clive said, patting the crying Maya Shroedinger on the shoulder.

** *


	44. A Night in Jolly Roger

It was in the dead of night that the tired seafarers pulled in at Jolly Roger. However, the dead of night by all means did not mean that the port city was silenced by the cloak of nightfall. The many taverns and docks were alive in the metal city, their fires bringing much light to the many hooks, cords, and cranes constantly loading and unloading cargo from the several other sand crafts of varying sizes docked. It was safe to assume that none other had seen such a fight as the little green one slowly crawling it's way towards a small wooden dock between two much larger sand freighters. The front had been torn clean off by the long haul, revealing a mesh of piping and wires, and a small glimpse at a couple Drifter faces. The dock workers all stopped moving their barrels and crates to see the heap of scrap metal push until it could push no more, finally stopping dead next to the small wooden dock. Steam and smoke instantly let loose, rising into the early morning dark as the hatch popped open. Maya Shroedinger climbed out, brushing her dress and hair the moment she stepped on the deck as if nothing had happened in the day before. Virginia appeared next, holding the sleeping Shadey as the rest followed. Gallows was last, who closed the hatch behind him, but soon discovered the hatch's hinges had ceased to function correctly, sealing the sandcraft off from anything for at least the night. A crane arched over them, moving crates from the enormous sand freighter over head to empty flat train cars that sat on a rail, waiting to move out. All had their lights illuminating off the eight Drifters.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think that sandcraft is going anywhere after this…" Alfred sighed.

"Nonsense, Emilia will fix it up all good." Maya replied. "Now, we should head to a tavern for some rest."

"What about Shadey! He needs a doctor." Virginia protested.

"This late at night? Are you sure the man's even up?" Maya asked.

Clive walked towards the end of the docks, attracting the attention of a few workers. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know the whereabouts of the nearest doctor?"

The two workers put down their crates and looked to each other. "Yea, it's up the docks and on Saint Centaur Avenue. Big ol' sign. Can't miss it."

                        "Thank you." Clive smiled and started to walk off.

                        "Hey buddy. What happened to your ship over there? Looks like you had a shootout at the O.K corral with it." One of the sailors pointed his thumb to the scrap heap in the sand.

                        Clive rubbed his neck. "I wouldn't say that. We just had some problems with a reef. Ran her into quite a few rocks."

            The two sailors looked at the ship and whistled. "Them were some mighty defensive rocks…"

            Clive rejoined the group, telling them of the doctors whereabouts. Much to Jet's dismay (as he simply wanted to go to bed) they headed through the shipyard streets towards the place.

** *

            True enough, a large sign reading "Dr. Herman, Curer of all known ailments" hung from a post projecting from a fancy looking townhouse along the street. Todd found it rather suspicious, but they really had little choice. Irritated, Maya knocked on the door and waited.

There was no answer.

She knocked again and waited some more. There still was no answer. Maya raised her powerful leg and kicked the door several times, shouting many obscenities in the process. If they had their way, the remaining Drifters would have fled the scene in pure embarrassment. The door finally opened to a man with a square jaw and a yellow vest.

"Doctor Livingston, I presume?" Maya asked.

Virginia pushed Maya aside, holding Shadey's sleeping body out to the surprised sleepy doctor. "Please doctor! You gotta help us! He's been poisoned."

Doctor Herman rubbed his eyes and turned back inside, waving his hand, indicating for them to follow. They all walked into the waiting room, which was a simple room with white walls and a hardwood floor, complete with cactus growing in pots in the corner and a wagon wheel hung on a wall. The scene was lighted with electricity flowing through a light hanging from the ceiling. They sat themselves down on two long benches along the wall as Virginia handed the feline to the doctor.

"Vetenary medicine isn't my forte, but as curer of all ailments, I'll see what I can do. Now how'd he become poisoned?" The doctor asked.

"A Pordarge got him." Alfred said as he sat on the bench, nervously looking up.

"Pordarges around these parts? Curious." Herman flipped the cat over, analyzing his backside. "Well there's the point of entry right on his posterior. Hmmm. Well, the only way I can see to cure it is to suck the poison from the wound."

"WHAT?!" Everyone practically gave the same answer in reply.

"It always works. Works with rattlesnake, diamond back, scorpions, and Gila monster bites." The doctor smiled.

"Go ahead Maya. He is your best bud." Gallows pushed Maya off the bench.

"If it is to save poor Shadey's life, milady, then you must do so…" Todd said.

Maya gulped and looked at the wound with a disgusted look. "Ar-Are you sure there's no other way doc?"

Herman laughed. "Of course there is. Sucking out poison's only good when your miles away from a doctors. I'll be right back." Herman then walked off into his office, followed by the Shroedingers. The Maxwell gang sat out on the benches.

"How can a man have a humor at one o clock in the morning?" Jet asked desperately.

"I want to know is how can he take this so lightly. I'm worried sick." Virginia added.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Pordarge stings are never too much to worry about." Clive said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yea. It can't be as bad as a rattlers bite, can it? Things to worry about though, are prairie dogs!" Gallows smiled.

"Prairie dogs Gallows?" Jet asked.

"Yes prairie dogs! We've got several prairie dog villages around Boot Hill!" Virginia exclaimed. "They're the cutest things in the world, but they have the nastiest fleas!"

"Huh. I never knew that." Clive admitted.

"One time Shane got bit by some fleas while playing with some prairie dogs and he got real sick for a month. Those things are bad to the bone!" Gallows said.

"Fleas don't have bones Gallows…" Jet advised.

There was a moment of silence, followed by four sighs at once. It had been a chaotic day, and they were ready for it to end. Clive watched the individual blades of a fan circle above him.

"Hey Clive, are you going to mail all of those letters while we're here?" Gallows asked.

"You mean all those letters to Catherine?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, I do. There shouldn't be a post office too far from here. I'll mail it first thing tomorrow." Clive answered.

"Tomorrow we split ways. It will be the first time in months that I'll wake up with a different set of faces." Jet observed.

"Oh, don't remind me." Virginia sighed.

"Well, for me it will be kind of refreshing. You get bored of the same people after a while, you know?" Gallows said.

"Excuse me?!" Virginia said in an insulting matter.

"Well it's true you know. Don't tell me that one day you'd want to wake up and be by yourself for a while." Gallows defended himself.

"That's true." Clive and Jet said in unison.

"Well…" Virginia admitted. "Sometimes. But that doesn't mean I don't love all three of you!"

Just then Maya, Todd, Alfred, and Herman, carrying Shadey, walked out of the office. The Maxwell gang stood up, eager for the news.

"Well, is he all right?!" Virginia longed to know.

"Relax. He'll be O.K by tomorrow morning. The doc just had to give him a pill." Maya placed her hands on her hips.

"That is most relieving." Clive said.

"What is the cost, doctor?" Todd asked Herman.

"A hundred Gella seems reasonable." Herman smiled.

"WHAT?! One hundred Gella! Are you insane! Fifty Gella tops!" Maya offered.

"Fifty Gella?! Not at all! Seventy-five is as low as I'll go!" Herman replied.

Maya growled and dug into her bag, handing the money over to the doctor. The rest of them bid farewell as they walked out of the office at two in the morning and towards the Bell Saloon, where they would spend the rest of the night.

** *

Midmorning came all too early. The steam whistles of ships and clacking of railcars came through the windows of the Bell Saloon like a brick. This was the last day of a single, unified group. After preparations, the eight Drifters met at a table in the concrete tavern below. The news of their new arrest hadn't spread out to the average Drifter, so the Maxwell's were taking it a bit easy. There was a group of fiddle players and banjo players playing the all too familiar tune of "Indian War Whoop". Gallows frowned as he took his chair. It was a large table, large enough to fit all eight of them. Alfred ended up sitting next to Gallows. He saw the look upon the Baskar's face.

"What's wrong Gallows?" Alfred asked, tapping his feet to the tune.

"This song. Everyone thinks the Elws were some kind of buffalo killing savages who spoke with corny phrases such as-"

"HOW GALLOWS!" Maya shouted from her end of the table. "That's who the Elws greeted each other, right? You'd know, cus you're the resident Baskar."

Gallows growled as Clive took over the conversation. "Well, for the Maxwell Gang, this is our last breakfast together for some time. So eat hardy and everyone grab a shot of scotch!"

"Scotch? Clive, that is a woman's drink." Todd said, lowering his glasses.

"Yea! Make it whiskey!" Shadey pounded the table with his fist.

"Hey! I'm offended by that remark!" Maya shouted. "Double whiskey for me!"

It was then when the waitress walked by. "What can I get for you today ladies and gentlemen?"

"WHISKEY!" Came the order from eight separate pairs of lips.

In a matter of moments, the shot glasses came round the table. After everyone had their own, Virginia raised her glass. "Well, I guess the next time we meet will be in Laxisland. So here's to Laxisland."

Everyone raised their glass in the air and chanted "To Laxisland."

Gallows stood up next, grinning. "And in case the bounty hunters, monsters, or the Riflemen get us, the next time we'll meet is in the afterlife!"

After taking the first gulp, a second volley of glasses went up with the chant, "To the afterlife!"

The double swinging saloon doors swung open to four very ragged looking men. Every looked over to see Cormano, Ian, Dario, and Romero all hunched over. The four of them looked as if they had been to hell and back.

"You!" Cormano said as he came closer to the table. "We got you now! We're going to get that twenty-six million reward and we're gonna get you Shroedingers, for leaving us stranded on the frontier! So don't go anywhere, because we're gonna get you, right after a short nap!" Cormano handed a small purse of Gella to the tavern keeper and started for the stairs. Ian gave the table a thumbs up as he followed.

"Yea! We're gonna get you good! We walked for two weeks straight across half the globe! So don't go anywhere!" Dario wheezed as he went up the stairs."

"See what you get for leaving us stranded! This hunt isn't over yet! So be kind and wait for us." Romero cursed as he went up the stairs. The two inn doors shut and everyone looked to each other in silence.

"Well, who's for leaving right now?" Clive asked.

Everyone immediately got up and with a last hubbub of good byes, left the Bell Saloon.


	45. A Day's Events IV

"What did you people do to her?! Bash her face in with a bunch of rocks?! Oh, poor baby!" Emelia clasped her hands together when Virginia, Jet, Todd, and Alfred had shown the ARMS repair woman their green sand craft on the wooden dock. The fiery red head glowered at Virginia. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for bringing a little girl's health into this condition!"

Virginia rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. It's just that an enemy sandcraft came up to us and attacked us out in the sea…"

"How soon will you have it running again?" Jet asked, cutting right to business.

Emelia freed the hatch with a tug of her colossal wrench. "If I were any other repairman, I'd tell you it was impossible. But I can get her acting like her old self in two to three weeks."

"Two to three weeks?! We don't have that kind of time!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Indeed. There has to be some other way, madam." Todd asked.

Emelia put the wrench's end to her lip in thought. "Well… You could always hitch a ride with someone else. I'm sure a sand freighter won't mind."

"Sand freighters?" Virginia looked behind her at the enormous tanned ship loading with supplies.

"Yea, a sand freighter. Enormous ships that transport cargo all over Filgaia. That one, the Sweet Candy, is heading out to Boot Hill." Emelia instructed.

"Looks kinda big…" Alfred said, relaying Virginia exact thoughts.

"Well, if we are to meet milady at Laxisland on time, we should make haste." Todd said. "Thank you madam."

Emelia saluted with her giant tool as she descended into the ship. "No problem. You tell them Emelia sent you!"

** *

"So you want to hitch a ride off the Sweet Candy huh?" A sailor asked the four Drifters.

"If it isn't too much trouble sir." Alfred replied.

"You'd best ask the captain bout that. He's up on the bridge. It's a bit of a maze though, so watch your step." The sailor warned.

"Huh, no wonder people prefer trains." Jet whistled, looking at the dense maze of cargo.

"Well there's no point in complaining now. I just wonder who's the captain?" Virginia thought.

The maze was a navigable one which was crossed within under half an hour with the assistance of the many sailors aboard. Virginia finally climbed the ladder leading to the bridge and stepped through a thin metal door. Virginia was immediately surprised when she stepped in, for before her, sleeping in the captains chair, was a man in crippled man in a bright red jacket, one hand in a sleeve, the other hanging out from the insides, holding a jug of moonshine, his peg leg tapping the floor.. Todd's face seemed to recognize the crutch that stood near the chair.

"Volks?" Todd asked, tapping the drunkard's shoulder.

The man came round, yawning and smacking his lips. His keen eyes caught sight of the butler. "Well what do you know, it's Todd the sword slinger. What are you doing aboard my ship of love and philosophy, the Sweet Candy?"

Todd lowered his purple tinted spectacle and took a look around the bridge, noticing the several notes and books lying around. "You've been studying Volks. It seems that our last sword fight has turned you into a new man."

Volks attempted to stand up, but found he needed his crutch. He attempted to grab it, but found it out of reach. Virginia stepped foreword and handed the crutch to the middle aged man with the white bandana. "Thank you missy. I'm offended Todd. Our last joust did nothing of the sort."

"Todd, you know this man?" Alfred asked his butler.

Todd nodded. "He and I met a few times during our old Drifter days."

Virginia gasped. "Todd! Did you cut this poor man's leg off?!"

Volks began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, every laugh growing louder then the last. He wiped his eye and sighed. "Heavens no missy! Todd and I only spared when he and Pecos Bill tried to snatch my treasure out of my ruins. I lost this leg to that damn devil of the dunes."

"The Balal Quo Naga. I remember that journey well." Todd grinned.

"I'll say. It was on that ship ride that ol' Bill and his daughter took out my right eye!" Volks laughed.

"Maya took out your eye! How horrible!" Alfred gasped.

Volks looked at Alfred analytically. "Well what do you know. If Calamity Jane was a man, this would be it. By the way Todd, who are these folks and what are they doing on my ship?"

Jet stopped playing with some kind of gauge and answered. "We need passage to Boot Hill and we don't have a lot of time."

"I'm Virginia Maxwell, and that was Jet Enduro. It's a pleasure to meet you captain." Virginia shook Volks hand.

"This is the master's son, Alfred. As the young man put it so bluntly, we do require passage to Boot Hill. Emelia said your ship would help us in our quest." Todd answered.

Volks hobbled over to the helm, glancing out the window at all the crates below. "Quest eh? My leg may be gone, but my ears aren't. I've heard of the Maxwell gang. They're a group of murdering banditos traveling across Filgaia, on the run from the law and from the saint."

"Banditos?" Alfred asked, confused.

"It's a dialect from Little Twister. He means bandits or desperados." Jet explained.

"Please Captain Volks! We're completely innocent! We haven't done any of those things!" Virginia pleaded.

"The rumors are all wrong, even the one's the Ark have been spreading." Todd stated. "You may be an Arkist, but these two are completely innocent of the charges put on them."

Volks put a hand to his chin in thought. Then he glanced back over to the Maxwell girl and smiled. "As the philosophy goes, you can't judge a book by it's cover, or a man by his reputation. You've got yourselves a ride, but you're going to have to work to stay on my ship. You understand any of this?"

"Feed not a mouth who does not work. We understand completely." Todd said.

"Oh thank you Captain Volks! Of course we'll work!" Virginia jubilantly thanked him.

"How hard can working on a ship be?" Jet shrugged.

"Thanks captain Volks." Alfred said.

"Not a problem. Besides the work, I only have one more request. I can no longer challenge you to a sword match Todd, but I can challenge you to a philosophy debate!" Volks grinned.

Todd smiled. "I will take you on any day, Volks."

"Good, cus you'll have quite a lot of time before we reach Boot Hill." Volks replied. "DENNIS!"

The door opened an a blonde brawny man in a red bandana and a blue and white rushed in. "Yea cap'n?"

"Get this sandcraft movin! We're pulling out!" Volks commanded. He turned his face over to Jet and Alfred. "You two menfolk can get out to deck and help any sailors down there. If you don't know what to do, ask someone."

"Aye aye sir!" Alfred said excitedly, quite the opposite of Jet's attitude. The two walked out behind Dennis and down the ladder.

"Alright missy. You can locate yourself to the mess hall and start preparing a sailors feast! A woman is like a rose, beautiful and delicate. So get a man to help you move heavy items."

Virginia felt offended, but overlooked it and smiled. "Yes your mighty captain!"

Volks eyed Todd. "This should prove to be some ride."

** *

Jolly Roger disappeared in the distance as three horses galloped across the vast scrubland. Upon these horses was the new team leader, Maya, along with Clive and Gallows. Shadey sat on Maya's shoulder, acting as a living telescope, pointing out where all of the Armadillos were rolling along.

"There's nothing quite like going home, eh guys?" Gallows smiled.

"There was nothing more true then what you said Gallows." Clive said. "I wish I could be heading to mine."

"What's wrong with you people?! There's nothing wrong with the wide-open range! You're all just a group of momma's boys!" Maya stuck her tongue out. "Shadey report!"

"Armadillo, one o clock!" Shadey called out.

Mayas horse veered off the path, traveling through the yucca plants and sagebrush before coming to a halt. Gallows and Clive brought their rented horses to a stop as well, confused.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Clive asked.

Maya leaped off her horse and quickly spotted her prey. She ran a bit and picked up with resembled a scaly ball. "Gotcha!"

"Maya! What are you doing with that armadillo?" Gallows asked, scratching his head.

"This is the only spot on Filgaia where you'll find armadillos. I just wanted to see one." Maya hit the ball in a special way that the small mammal uncurled. Maya grabbed it by the tiny arms and brought its small, anteater face to hers. "You're such a cutey, aren't you!? Yes you are!"

"Well, I never thought I'd see that." Clive quipped.

Gallows hopped off the horse, analyzing the creature in Maya's hands. "Huh, it's like a walking tank. Hey Maya! Roll him back up and maybe we can play polo or something!"

Maya punched Gallows right in the face, knocking the Baskar to the ground. "What are you? An idiot! Don't answer that!" She placed the armadillo on the ground and watched it scamper back through the scrub. She turned back to the group, only to be horrified.

"Woah! What the heck's wrong with you? You didn't have to hit me so hard…" Gallows said as he rubbed his head. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Maya raised her boot up and stomped hard upon the Baskar's chest several times, knocking the wind out of Gallows.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Clive said, breaking the two up. "What's going on!"

"EVIL! SHE WANT'S TO KILL ME!" Gallows gasped.

Maya took off her boot and analyzed the bottom. "Eww! I hate these things. Shadey, give me a knife!"

"Wait! Don't!" Clive yelled. Shadey handed his boss a knife, which she used to pry off the remains of a blonde tarantula off her boot.

"You mean to tell me that thing was on my chest!" Gallows stood up, instantly checking himself for any other unwanted pests.

"Yea! I just saved your life you armadillo murderer! That'll be fifty gella!" Maya put her hand out.

"You do realize that tarantulas are not poisonous…" Clive sighed.

"Whatever, he still owes me 50 gella!" Maya hopped back onto her horse.

"No way! I'm not paying you for kicking the crap out of me!" Gallows shouted.

"You were about to become tarantula food! You are the most ungrateful idiot I've ever met!" Maya replied.

"Yea! It's not often the boss risks her neck for someone else!" Shadey warned.

"It wasn't poisonous!" Gallows responded.

"QUIET!" Clive shouted. "Look, let's just keep ourselves from killing each other until we reach the land bridge. After that, things should calm down."

Gallows, Maya, and Shadey sighed, realizing they wouldn't be able to bicker again until late in the coming night. It was a long walk to the land bridge.

** *


	46. Runaway Carriage

The sun burned a brilliant red as it descended beyond the buttes to the west of three Drifters trotting across the vast scrub desert. The sky became an array of reds, yellows, oranges, and purplish blues. The stars began to shine out in the eternal abyss above their heads, illuminating a world in fading light. Shadey put a paw over his one good eye as he sat upon Maya's shoulder, which was point man in the caravan of three.

"Land bridge ho!" Shadey shouted, attempting to sound like a seasoned sailor.

"Looks like we've made good time." Clive admitted.

"Of course we made good time! You're traveling with the queen of Drifters, me!" Maya exclaimed. "Now let's make camp!"

"Make camp?!" Gallows could hardly believe his ears. "We're almost to Baskar! If we travel through the night, we'll make it easily by noon tomorrow"

Maya shook her head disapprovingly. "You obviously know nothing about presentation. We not only have to act our best, but we have to look our best as well."

"Maya, teach me not of these things. I invented the presentation. I know what one needs to show up in style. And I can show up anywhere in style!" Gallows raised his eyebrow.

"So how come you haven't done it yet?" Shadey asked sarcastically. Maya smirked with the comment.

"Camping now would be a good idea. We don't want to exhaust the horses, especially if we get caught in a situation we don't want." Clive advised.

"Yea, I mean Baskar will be there when we get there." Maya finished it off. "So camp now." Maya brought her chestnut colored horse to a halt and slid off the side, glancing around in the fading light.

Gallows and Clive brought their horses to a stop as well. Gallows glanced around. "There's plenty of dry brush to use as fire fodder."

"No duh." Maya replied.

Clive hopped off his horse and patted its snout, searching for a clear spot to set camp. "Hey Maya, start clearing away some of this sagebrush. Gallows get to finding some rocks for a fire circle."

Gallows' black-spurred boots struck the earth as he jumped off the midnight shade horse. He spotted a rock half way buried in the dirt and walked over to it casually. "You know Maya, you might want to be careful when you're tearing out brush. Sagebrush roots are often dens for rattlers."

Shadey gulped as he thought about being bit by a rattlesnake. Maya merely pushed her hair over her shoulder. "You might want to be careful when you lift that rock. Scorpions make their nests under rocks."

"And the three of you better be careful. We all know that these scrublands are homes for beast slugs." Clive said as he was setting up the sleeping rolls.

Maya and Gallows carefully lifted their objects after their conversations. Fortunately, the only creatures hiding under the soil were lizards and kangaroo rats. Once the campsite had been cleared of the dry brush, Gallows began preparing a few strips of beef jerky for his fellow Drifters. Clive bit the top of his fountain pen as he tried to think of what words to use in his journal, and Maya pulled out a deck of cards.

"So what does the Maxwell gang do at the camp site?" Maya asked as she passed the cards to Shadey to be shuffled.

"Talk." Gallows and Clive both said at once.

"Dat's it? No card playin?" Shadey asked, bewildered by the statement.

Gallows looked up from his knife and meat. "Well, sometimes there's singing. I play the guitar and either Clive or Ginny sings."

Maya glanced over to the scholar. "You sing?"

Clive let the pen slip from his teeth and smiled. "Well, I can carry a tune somewhat."

Maya looked to Shadey. "Shadey. Retrieve the banjo."

Gallows raised an eyebrow. "The banjo?"

Shadey laughed. "Der's no one betta at carrying a tune dan da boss."

Gallows grinned and escaped the jerky, retrieving the toy guitar. "Really now? I say we have a contest."

Clive's face grew red. "I'm sure that Maya here is a much better singer than I am. I only practice it every once in a while."

"No no no. It's not just a singing contest. We'll see who's better at playing!" Maya grinned. "Shadey here can destroy entire mountains with the banjo!"

"No one can beat me at a banjo contest!" Shadey bragged.

"We'll see about that." Gallows defended himself. "How about… _Cool Water_?"

"Dat's an easy one." Shadey smiled.

"Ladies first." Clive said as he lounged against his pack.

Maya nodded as Shadey began the tune. 

"~All day I face the barren waste without the taste of water,

Cool water.

Old Dan and I with throats burned dry and souls that cry for water,

Cool water.

The night are cool and I'm a fool each stars a pool of water,

Cool water.

But with the dawn I'll wake and yawn and carry on to water,

Cool water.~"

Shadey took over for Maya, singing the chorus for her as she smirked.

"~Keep a movin' Dan, don't you listen to him Dan, he's a devil not a man

and he spreads the burnin' sand with water.

Dan can't you see that big green tree where the waters runnin' free

and it's waiting there for me and you.

Water, cool water.~"

Maya took the tune up again, letting Shadey continue on the banjo.

"~The shadows sway and seem to say tonight we pray for water,

Cool water.

And way up there He'll hear our prayer and show us where there's water, 

Cool Water.

Dan's feet are sore he's yearning for just one thing more than water,

Cool water.

Like me, I guess, he'd like to rest where there's no quest for water,

Cool water.~"

Maya placed her hands on her hips as she expected an answer. "Well? I think it's going to be painfully obvious who's going to win."

Clive clapped once or twice as Gallows furrowed his brow in anger. Gallows instantly began the tune again, repeating every note to the banjos. Clive began singing the well-known Drifter song with Gallows as the chorus. The fire in the center of camp lit the two factions in their musical war against each other. Clive finally finished, sitting himself back down.

Gallows laughed. "You know who won? Don'tcha Shroedinger?"

Shadey hopped onto Maya's shoulder. "Yea! It was us! No one can match da Boss's voice!"

"A mule can match her voice! Clearly the men of the hour are Clive and myself!" Gallows accused.

That last statement was not Gallows' wisest as he was greeted with Maya's boot in his face shortly after. Maya's eyes were seething with rage. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LILY LIVERED YELLOW BELLIED HORNED TOAD!"

Clive had a disgusted look on his face as he became aware of the resemblance Gallows had to a horned toad as Gallows' face was bleeding. Gallows stood himself up to full height.

"YOU WANT TO BRAWL SISTER?!" Gallows roared.

"COME ON REDMAN! I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYDAY OF THE WEEK!" Maya shouted back, trying to look Gallows' in the eyes.

Shadey was doing cheers as Clive placed his head in his hands.

"HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLPP!!!" Came a feminine shout. The three Drifters and the feline turned from each other and out into the desert night. Something was coming towards them at frightening speed, and there was a girl aboard it shouting for help.

"What the hell is that?!" Maya and Gallows commented in unison.

Shadey leaped into the air, using the bird's eye view as an advantage. "There's a run away carriage coming this way!" Shadey shouted.

"We've got to do something!" Clive gritted his teeth.

"Yea! We can't let a woman end up running off a cliff!" Gallows replied.

"Gees! Is Virginia's justice that contagious?!" Maya shrugged her shoulders.

Clive glanced over to Maya. "If we don't help that carriage, that woman will most likely be seriously injured!"

"Who cares? It's the way of the wasteland!" Maya offered.

"You know Maya, using that philosophy won't get you many votes as Filgaia's first president." Gallows sighed.

"He's right Boss." Shadey sadly looked to Maya as he descended.

"Eh… Oh well. Let's go help out." Maya stated.

Clive leaped to his horse, completely forgetting about his belongings. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

Gallows mounted his black steed. "Yea! There's a dame in danger!"

Maya was the last to get on a horse. She sighed as she gripped the reigns and forced the horse into a full gallop. "This is going to take some getting use to…"

            The fire burned behind the Drifters as they raced out into the Desert to the south. The carriage, being pulled by four out-of-control horses, was speeding towards them.

            "We have to stop the carriage before it gets to the land bridge! Chances are that the horses will go right off it!" Clive yelled.

            "Right!" Gallows and Maya quipped.

            "Uh, Clive, how are we going to stop a speeding out of control carriage?" Gallows asked.

            "I have no idea." Clive shouted back.

            "Easy!" Maya sang.

            "How?!" The two men wanted to know.

            "Sheesh. One of us jumps onto the carriage and brings the horses to a stop. And if that doesn't work, someone dives into the carriage, gets the girl, and leaps back out." Maya explained.

            "Have you done this before?!" Clive asked, impressed.

            "No! Just read it in a romance novel once!" Maya said.

            Gallows looked to Clive. "Oh yea. We're in trouble."

            The carriage was without a coach and speeding towards them, the carriage itself swerving all over the scrub as the four horses raced on. A single lantern rocked back and forth inside, creating a golden square in the darkness. The three horse riders brought themselves alongside the carriage, Maya on one side and Clive and Gallows on the other.

            "HELP!" The feminine cry sounded once more.

            "Don't worry ma'am! We have you!" Gallows said as dashing as he could muster.

            Clive brought his horse close enough to the coach to allow himself to climb aboard. He reached the front seat, only to find that the land bridge was coming rather close. He dived for the many reigns and pulled with all of his strength. The reigns snapped and Clive fell back. Clive leaped off the carriage and onto his horse in the way only a skilled rider could. "I can't bring them to a stop!"

            Without a word, Maya launched herself from her horses' side and through the window of the carriage. She rolled in, Vantage Rage MM out as she was accustomed to doing. What she found was completely opposite of what she was expecting. "A little girl?!"

            Indeed, alone inside the carriage was Martina, who was scared out of her mind.

            "Hurry up Maya! There's no time left!" Gallows called.


	47. A Night and a Morning

The carriage was heading towards the cliff's edge at dangerous speeds. Clive and Gallows rode alongside the runaway coach, nervously awaiting Maya's and Shadey's exit from the coach. Maya's horse ran alongside as well in the dead of night. Maya narrowed her blue eyes in impatience as she investigated Martina.

            "What's going on in here?! Where's the coach?!" Maya demanded to know.

            "Please! Just help me!" Martina squealed in terror.

            "Eh, Boss. Mayhap we should gets outa here while we still can?" Shadey asked Maya.

            Maya nodded, grabbing Martina by the waist. She popped her head out of a window. Her horse was right under it, as expected. Maya dived out of the window and onto the horse below, Martina in grasp. She pulled the reigns just in time, steering away from the cliffs edge. The four horses and the carriage went flying off the edge towards the dune sea hundreds of feet below. Gallows and Clive caught up as Maya hopped off the horse, panting for breath.

            "Maya? Are you alright?" Clive asked.

            "Martina?! What are you doing here?"

            Gallows hopped off the horse and took the frightened girl from Maya's side. He got on his knees to be face to face with her.

            "Those poor horses… Oh well. If they were stupid enough to run off a cliff, then the world's better off without them!" Maya said as she clapped her hands.

            "Who's da girl?" Shadey asked Clive, who was examining Martina for any bruises.

            Gallows looked up at the two. "This is Martina. She's an old friend of ours."

            "Martina. I know you're scared and all, but you've got to tell me. What happened?" Clive asked the girl.

            Martina wiped a tear from her eyes as she nodded. Gallows stood up. "I think we should get back to camp."

** *

Martina was nestled between two large blankets, quietly sipping warm cider. Maya and Shadey sat on a rock, carefully waiting for the story to come. Clive sat on the opposite side of the fire, notebook in hand.

            Gallows sat himself down near Martina and smiled. "Looks like you're all comfy there."

            Martina gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes I am. Thank you Uncle Gallows."

            Gallows rubbed her hair. "Now, what happened on that coach?"

            Martina put down the cider. "I was in Jolly Roger asking my aunt Myra to come live with us again in Claiborne. She had moved there from Little Twister and said she would. I was happy, because I granted both of mommy's wishes. I had got the flowers from the garden that Ginny told me about and my aunt got me a coach to carry me to the train station in Midland. Everything was going fine until a couple hours into the ride this giant man in a trench coat and a horned hat attacked us and stole the flowers. The coach driver was …killed…. And the horses just started running…"

            Martina broke down into a fit of tears then. Gallows began to comfort her as Clive looked to Maya. 

"A giant man in a trench coat and a horned hat. That has to be Asgard…" Clive deduced.

            "No doubt. But what's this about flowers? You can't get more then one healthy flower on Filgaia and travel around with them…" Maya put a hand to her chin.

            "Not so. There's a garden, which grows flowers that are healthy and will last. But the thing is what does Asgard want with such things?" Clive pondered.

            "I don't know, but I say we head to Baskar still. Asgard's clues there might help us figure it out…" Gallows commented.

** *

Daylight poured in over the railing of the Sand Freighter _Sweet Candy_. The morning sun shone across the decks and the two large smoke stacks that constantly pumped exhaust into the sky. The two giant wheels in the rear continued rolling, shifting sand in its wake. 

Alfred walked the upper most deck, watching the sunrise in the east. His back had never felt pain like this before. He had been pushing crates all day yesterday and wasn't looking foreword to doing it again. A flock of white birds flew over the dunes, heading north towards Jolly Roger. Alfred sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Why do you wear that stupid backpack?" Came a voice from behind him. Alfred turned around, somewhat expecting his sister to be there, but instead he saw Jet Enduro sitting on a large crate.

"It was a gift to me." Alfred answered.

"That doesn't answer my question. I honestly couldn't care less, but that panda is so distracting." Jet stated.

Alfred looked away, letting the breeze catch the ends of his bandana. He tapped the rail with the ends of his fingers for a moment, letting the silence engulf them both. "Hey Jet… What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Jet asked, confused.

"Being you. You're always so calm and cool. You're like some anti-hero, y'know? Never caring, just doing." Alfred explained.

"Anti-hero huh?" Jet commented as he took an apple from his pack and rubbed it on his vest. "I wouldn't put it as that. I'm no hero. Just a guy trying to survive."

"Of course you're a hero! You helped save us several times from the hands of the Prophets and Siegfried! People look up to you, that makes you some kind of hero." Alfred stated.

"Why would anyone look up to me? I'm just another face on a Wanted poster." Jet took a bite out of the green apple.

"Well, maybe it's not your deeds, but your actions. I know I wish that sometimes I could be like you. Calm, cool-headed, intimidating, and in control." Alfred admitted.

Jet glanced at the Shroedinger. "For starters, I'd get rid of that panda backpack. That kind of thing doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of villainy."

Alfred slipped off the panda backpack and took a long hard look at it. "…I can't. My father gave it to me before he left…"

Jet was silent for a moment. He would have said something, but he decided against it. Humans and their emotional bonds were rather perplexing to him. Jet sighed and after the silence he decided to speak up. "Being a cold-blooded killer isn't always a good thing. It tends to put a gap between you and the rest of humanity, even separating you from it. Trust me, I know."

Alfred didn't say anything, as he remained gazing across the vast sea of sand.

"…And when you finally do get close to people, you have a hard time accepting it. Reputation comes first, and that's what gets many a Drifter killed. When you're without emotion, you don't think about life in the same way others would. Life is simply existing, and you either live or die. There is nothing in between, just surviving. That's how I was…" Jet continued, finishing off his apple.

"But you seem to hang around Virginia and Maya…" Alfred commented.

"Well, I've gotten over myself somewhat to be a part of Virginia's group. Life's not worth living without emotions… and friends. And to tell you the truth I don't like hanging around with your sister. There's a certain feeling about her that bugs me." Jet admitted.

"Well, her ego tends to that. But deep down, she's a good person. She'll make a good president, I'm sure." Alfred said.

"Whatever." Jet replied causally.

"There you two are!" Virginia popped into the scene smiling as usual. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh hey Ginny." Jet greeted her.

"Hi Virginia." Alfred said.

"I've been cooking breakfast before the sun began to rise. I'm tuckered out." Virginia yawned. "So how was work yesterday?"

"Wonderful." Alfred said sarcastically, his back reminding him of the pain he had endured. "I can't wait to start pushing crates today!"

"Well look at it this way. We arrive at Boot Hill tomorrow morning, so today's the last day of continuous labor." Virginia comforted the Shroedinger.

"You can say that again. What's the point in moving all these crates around anyway? They're all still going to be here when we arrive." Jet wondered.

"Yea… I wonder how Sis is doin right now?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sure she's just fine. She is the Disaster Girl of the Wasteland after all." Virginia said. "Besides, she's got Gallows and Clive with her."

"You should say just Clive. Gallows is more of a detraction then an asset…" Jet grinned.

Virginia frowned. "Jet you shouldn't talk that way about our friend! Gallows is a great guy!"

"Yea yea…" Jet mused.

A bell's chimes were heard throughout the decks. Jet, Virginia, and Alfred looked to the small tower near the middle of the ship where Captain Volks was standing, ringing a bell.

"ALRIGHT MEN! THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM! THAT'S A LITTLE PHILOSOPHY FOR GET UP AND GET TO WORK!" Volks shouted.

Alfred and Jet looked to each other in dismay. Virginia smiled as she waved the two off. "Be sure to save your strength and don't exert yourself!"

"Yea yea…" Jet sighed.

            Virginia then walked through the morning sun towards the stairway towards the lower deck, completely unaware of her surroundings, for sliding through the dunes to the starboard side were many enormous slippery coils…

** *

            "Well Todd, what do you think of the _Sweet Candy_ so far? She's a real beaute, isn't she?" Volks asked the Shroedinger butler as he leaned against the railing.

            "She's quite the ship Volks. It looks as if you made your own modifications to her." Todd admitted.

            "You've got quite the eye there, Todd. Those wheels and smokestacks come from a sand riverboat. It makes her look much more regal huh?" Volks smiled.

            "It certainly adds that Dixie charm, but I must ask. Why'd you call her the _Sweet Candy_?"Todd was stumped.

            "I have no idea. You would think that an intellectual as myself would have named her after something much more philosophical, such as Gullwing or something. But the _Sweet Candy_ just has a certain ring to it." Volks explained.

            "You are a madman Volks. There's nothing philosophical about you." Todd smiled. "I've yet to hear you actually say anything deep and inspiring."

            "Hmmm. A flower's beauty may fade, but the splendor of memories doesn't. They grow out of our hearts into beautiful blossoms. Memory's flower takes root in the earth of it's hometown, and sways gracefully in the wind. How about that?" Volks said.

            "A very romantic notion. But can you beat this? If you light a fire for a man, he will be warm for one night…" Todd started.

            "But if you light the man on fire, he will be warm for the rest of his life!" Volks finished. The two friends began laughing uncontrollably at their own joke.

            Suddenly the entire ship shook and an enormous crash sounded throughout the ship. Todd helped pick Volks up and the two instantly turned towards the windows.

            "The Dune Devil's returned!" Volks gasped.


	48. The Devil of the Dunes

Gallows quickly put the last remaining pack onto his horse, letting the rising sun warm his face after a cold night. "That about does it. If we head out now, we'll make it sometime in the late afternoon."

            "Ah yes, Baskar colony. That leaves ample time for fraternizing with the locals…" Clive smiled.

            "Hey fellas. What do we do with this?" Maya asked, pointing her finger at a sleeping Martina.

            "Oh right. Martina…." Clive stumbled upon a problem.

            "We can't bring her with us. Trouble follows us around." Gallows said.

            "Ah! I've found the solution. Maya, you can let her ride your horse back to Jolly Roger." Clive announced.

            Maya seemed to do a double take. "WHAT?! No way! I need that horse if you haven't noticed! What am I going to do? Walk?!"

            "You can ride with Gallows." Clive answered.

            "Wait a minute Clive! I'm not stepping into the monster den!" Gallows waved his hand in protest.

            "Hey boss! Dat's a good idea! If you send her back on da horse, she'll tell everyone how nice you are!" Shadey tugged on Maya's skirts.

            "And what good does that do me?" Maya asked, fuming.

            "It'll get you votes! Da woman who sacrificed a horse for a likkile girl!" Shade spread his arms out.

            "Well?" Clive asked.

            "Fine! She can take the horse! But I'm riding with you!" Maya pointed at Clive.

            "Suits me fine." Gallows replied.

            Maya stepped over to Martina, putting on a fake smile and softly shaking the little girl. Martina gave a yawn and opened her eyes.

            "Hey Martina, we gotta go ahead into a very dangerous place, so I'll hand you my horse so you can go back to town, mmkay?" Maya told her in a sugary sweet voice.

            "But how are you going to get across the Wasteland then?" Martina asked in concern, rubbing her eyes.

            "Don't worry. I'll manage! You just go back to Jolly Roger and tell everybody how the nice Maya Shroedinger gave up her horse for you and tell them to vote me for president!" Maya helped Martina up and onto the horse.

            "O.K. Bye Uncle Clive and Uncle Gallows!" Martina waved.

            "Take care Martina!" Clive waved back.

            "Buh bye!" Gallows smiled.

            With that, Martina rode off south towards Jolly Roger. Maya took her few bags and hopped onto Clive's horse.

            "Man Maya, I think you scared her off with that fake goodness." Gallows commented.

            "What's that supposed to mean?!" Maya glared.

            Clive sighed as the two horses started off north across the land bridge. "I wonder how Virginia and the rest of them are faring…"

** *

            The sand freighter "_Sweet Candy_" rocked back and forth through the dunes as an enormous serpent slithered from the sea and on to the deck, opening it's giant set of jaws and inhaling sailors.

            Jet immediately pulled out the airget-lamh as Virginia drew her duel ARMs when the two met again. "The Balal Quo Naga! This thing just doesn't want to die!" Jet gritted his teeth.

            "Yea I know what you mean! C'mon Jet, we have to help those sailors!" Virginia started running towards the starboard side, where the monster had reared its eely head.

            As Virginia and Jet raced across the decks, the Balal Quo Naga flicked several crates with the tip of its slimy tail, sending the cargo sprawling across the deck, blocking the Drifters way.

            "Shit! We can't fire through these!" Jet spat.

            "There's gotta be another way around!" Virginia looked around.

            "Guys! I can help!" Alfred announced as he ran towards the pair.

            "Really? How?" Virginia wanted to know.

            Alfred reached into his panda pack and pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. "With these!"

            Jet smiled. "I like your thinking!"

            "Thanks. Stand clear!" Alfred lit the fuse on three of the red sticks and tossed them in front of the enormous metal crates. Jet, Virginia, and Alfred hopped back a few steps and covered their ears.

            With an enormous bang, the crates exploded into a million tiny pieces, leaving the way clear. Virginia and Jet nodded to each other and ran through the new opening, reaching the railing. The Balal Quo Naga had beached its anterior end upon the ship's side, sending its massive tongue looking for meat. The pale creatures eel like head was easily the size of a box car.

            "The last couple of confrontations we've had with this thing, we've had to use the sand craft's cannons! Can we take it out with just our ARMs?!" Virginia analyzed.

            "I don't know, but we don't have any choice!" Jet responded.

            "I only have so many sticks, but I'll be of service!" Alfred bowed.

            "I as well!" Todd seemed to appear out of nowhere, katana at his side.

            "KILL THAT THING! SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN MY LEG SO DON'T LET IT TAKE MY SHIP!" Volks shouted from the captain's tower.

            "All right! Here goes nothing!" Virginia shouted. She stepped forward and fired both the Bantorain 93R and the Rapier Ez into the massive fish head of the beast. There seemed to be no reaction from the Devil of the Dunes.

            Jet rolled in front of the beasts face, firing the airget-lamh B/V2 with all his might. The bullets were burying themselves inside the thick massive flesh that was the Balal Quo Naga's mouth. The Naga blinked an irritated set of eyes and lashed out with its long forked black tongue, trying to catch hold of Jet with the tongues adhesive properties.

            "Don't let its tongue get a hold of you Jet!" Alfred shouted.

            Jet ducked as the massive tongue swooped overhead. "Easier said than done!"

            "Master Alfrd.d Might I suggest throwing one of your sticks into its mouth while it is not paying attention?" Todd advised.

            "Err…right! Thanks Todd!" Alfred said. "Jet! Fire in the hole!" Alfred ran out towards the monsters gaping maw and chucked a lit TNT stick. The resulting explosion knocked Jet and himself to the deck as the Balal Quo Naga slithered off the ship.

            "Did that do it?" Virginia asked.

            "Master Alfred!" Todd shouted a warning.

            The Naga's enormous head shot right back on deck, ramming through the crates right into Jet and Alfred. Alfred dived right underneath the slimy serpent, but Jet was not so lucky. Jet used his skills to latch onto the Naga's snout, right above the monsters jaws. The two fish eyes on either side of Jet focused in on him, trying to get rid of him. The Balal Quo Naga shoved itself further along the deck, ramming right through the many cargo spaces aboard. Jet wouldn't let go, and as crate smashed against his back, his grip weakened.

            "We've got to do something!" Virginia shouted to the other two. "Jet won't last much longer!"

            Alfred looked at his boots, thinking. He could hear the sounds of sailors running and crates smashing. The enormous body continued to slide past the three. "Todd. Give me your sword."

            "Master Alfred?" Todd questioned.

            Alfred slipped off his panda backpack and gazed at it with hardened eyes. "I'll need your sword to pin my pack onto the beast. I'll light all of the sticks at once, and hopefully the blast should blow out he devils side." Alfred planned.

            "But Master. That pack means so much to you. It was the last thing your father gave you…" Todd stated.

            "I know… but in order to save lives, I too must make sacrifices. It's like what Jet was saying, all heroes have to give up something. And for me, it's my last memory of my father…" Alfred said.

            "Alfred…" Virginia whispered.

            "Todd! Your sword!"  Alfred looked up, a new determination in his eyes.

            Todd carefully handed the katana to the young Shroedinger in almost a ceremonial way. Alfred frowned and nodded, lighting the TNT inside his panda backpack. Alfred then drove the sword through the panda pack, fixating it onto the slimy surface of the Balal Quo Naga.

            "EVERYONE! TAKE COVER! IT'S GOING TO BE A HUGE BLAST!" Alfred shouted

            Virginia nodded and ran off, gathering the remaining frightened sailors and telling them to seek shelter in the decks below. Alfred and Todd stood still as the slithering mass moved along, carrying the panda pack out of sight.

            "Maybe Maya was right." Alfred said in a calm, quiet tone. "Maybe I should stop focusing on the past and look to the future. Maybe Father isn't coming back…"

            Todd placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You've done a lot of growing up since we first left the manor gates those years ago master Alfred. Today I believe is an important day for you…"

            "Yea…" Alfred replied. "Maybe it is…"

            "Jet! Hold on!" Virginia shouted as she ran parallel to the beast's head.

            "I'm trying!" Jet shouted, his back torn and bruised by all the debris ramming into it.

            The twenty-seven individual fuses inside the pack burned down to the core. The slime on the eel's body ran down the pack, gently flowing from the panda's eyes to the ground. The last fuse had been burned through.

            The entire freighter shook with catastrophic might as the explosion sounded. Several decks collapsed on themselves from the fiery blow. The Balal Quo Naga screamed as it was split into two by an enormous blast. Jet and Virginia were both thrown to the stern. Virginia managed to catch Jet from falling off the end. The Naga's rear end slid off the ship into the dunes as the front end breathed its last breath and died on board the top deck of the _Sweet Candy_.

            The cargo was completely destroyed. Fortunately, none of the sailors were killed in the blast. The ship continued plowing through the sand as one smoke stack fell off into the sea. Volks walked across the deck silently, allowing the carnage to seep in.

            Alfred and Todd walked across the deck towards the captain, meeting Virginia and Jet at the Devil of the dunes decapitated head.

            "Captain Volks. I am terribly sorry for the damage caused to your freighter…" Todd            apologized.

            Volks began to crack a smile. "Todd. You've successfully carried out my revenge on this damned behemoth. If that wasn't worth the damage my ships taken, I don't know what is. Besides, this head alone will pay for the damages. It must be worth a fortune among the Jolly Roger upper crust."

            "So your not mad?" Alfred asked, confused.

            Volks put his arm around Alfred. "Boy, I couldn't be happier for what you've done. You're a regular hero!"

            Jet coughed and rubbed his arm as Virginia rubbed heal berries on his bruises. "Yea. If anyone here is worthy of being a hero today, its you."

            "Jet! You're worthy of praise to! You're my hero at least!" Virginia scolded the white haired Drifter. "You were great out there Alfred. We probably wouldn't have been able to beat it without you!"

            Alfred beamed with the praises he was receiving. There was no greater smile on anyone's face than on his. "I guess I am hero…"

            "Your father would have been proud." Todd stated.

            "Heh. This means a safe journey to Boot Hill! We'll arrive there tonight with no worries!" Volks laughed. "Well, except for these repairs…"


	49. Scarecraft

Baskar colony was just in sight as Gallows, Maya, Shadey, and Clive approached after a long days trek. The sun was setting beyond the slopping mountain range that created the Baskar valley, which was not a desert as it was a dry savannah, filled with grasses and small thorny trees.

            "So how does it feel to be home Gallows?" Clive asked his traveling companion.

            "Feels great. For once I'm glad to see Baskar Colony…" Gallows smiled.

            Maya yawned as she sat behind Clive. "Boy am I tired. Is there an inn here? I've never been to a Baskar teepee before."

            "We don't have teepees Maya. We use pueblos, and you all can stay at my house, for a fee." Gallows laughed.

            "I'm too tired to argue with you. Lets just say if you don't give me a room, I'll dash your brains out…" Maya warned.

            "All right you two. Lets settle down. I've had enough arguing to last me a lifetime. We need to start thinking about Asgard's clues." Clive stated.

            "Sure thing Clive…" Maya and Gallows both replied.

            "So what kinda clues are we lookin' for?" Shadey asked.

            "We have no idea." Gallows told him.

            "It's probably best if we started by asking the locals if they've seen anything suspicious lately." Clive advised.

            "Good plan. We'll start first thing in the morning." Maya said, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

            "Yea, I want to talk with everybody first." Gallows said.

            "Sure thing, but remember, we only have eight days left until we meet Virginia and everyone at Laxisland." Clive suggested.

            Suddenly an explosion sounded off right before the Drifters, kicking up an enormous cloud of dust. The horses instantly reared onto their hind legs in fright, neighing as they tried to escape.

            "The horses! Keep them calm!" Clive shouted.

            "What the hell's going on?!" Maya demanded to know.

            Gallows was thrown off his horse to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he watched his black stallion run off towards Baskar. Clive and Maya lost control of their incredibly scared horses, losing them in the same direction Gallows did.

            Clive instantly rolled up, ignoring any wounds he may have received, and shoved Maya and himself behind a cactus growing out of the dry grasslands. Gallows joined the two, rubbing his wounded shoulder.

            "What the hell is going on?!" Maya shouted.

            "Isn't it obvious?! We're being shot at!" Gallows answered.

            "You said you were friends wit dese folks!" Shadey reported.

            "We don't know who the attacker is, so don't jump to conclusions!" Clive said, adjusting his glasses.

            Unexpectedly, a blade emerged from the cactus, slicing through it and cutting it in half. The Drifters and the feline stepped back to witness the strangest Drifter they had ever laid eyes on. Before them stood a tall wiry man in with a torn up black scarecrows hat on his head. His long blonde hair fell beyond his spiked shoulders. He was clad in a tight black outfit that revealed every muscle on his upper body and formed into a pseudo-robe near the bottom. Black slacks were matched with black boots and old tattered black scrapes of cloth hung from his shoulder blades. A large white cross was on his chest and a strange modified Double Extended Barrel Montgomery OS8 Rifle that had a giant scythe blade welded onto the side of the barrel was in his hand. Half of the man's long insane face was chrome with a red pupil less eye in the middle of it.

            Maya instantly drew the Vantage Rage MM. "And just who the hell are supposed to be? Isn't it a little late for Halloween?"

            "You wouldn't believe how often I get that remark lady! I guess everyone thinks there clever when they say that… BUT THEY'RE NOT!" The man twitched his neck.

            "Who the hell are you?!" Gallows has his Modified Coyote M17 ready.

            In the blink of an eye, the man was at Gallows side, leaning on Gallows shoulder. "Here, have my card." He handed Gallows a small paper card.

            "Scarecraft, formerly Zed Treifison, member of the Riflemen?" Gallows read.

            Scarecraft glanced at his fingernails as he continued leaning on Gallows. "The name's Scarecraft, rifleman and a member of the race, _Homo Superior_. Which means…" Scarecraft leaped off Gallows and back to his original position, where he stuck out his tongue and rolled his one blue eye. "I'm better than you! Nya nya nya! Neh neh neh Allrighty then! I'm on fire baby LOOK OUT!"

            "This guy's nuts!" Shadey observed.

            "HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE FLEA BITTEN VERMIN! I have feelings too!" Scarecraft rubbed his eye in mocking behavior.

            Clive had the Gungnir HAG 35 trained on the madman. "If you're a member of the Riflemen, we have to take you down. For the good of Filgaia!"

            With a flick of his bladed rifle, Scarecraft sent the sniper rifle to the ground a few yards away. "You shouldn't play with ARMs! You can put somebody's eye out!"

            "What do you want with us!?" Gallows asked.

            "Oh a diplomatic sort! How honorable! Well to put it simply, WAIT! …You guys are the Maxwell Gang, right?" Scarecraft stopped himself in mid sentence.

            Clive looked to Gallows, a little hesitant. "…Yes. We are…"

            Maya and Shadey looked confused, but Gallows winked at them, encouraging them to play along.

            "OH YEA! THERE'S NO STOPPIN MY TRAIN! UMPH! CAN YOU FEEL IT?!" Scarecraft started pumping his fist in the air as he performed what can be described as several pelvis thrusts. "CAN YOU FEEL IT?! HUH, CAN YOU!? I thought so. Well you folks don't match your freegin descriptions, but whatever. I'm here in front of YOUR eyes, oh simple _Homo Sapiens, _to ask a favor of you!"

            "And that is?" Clive asked.

            Scarecraft swiped the fallen cactus with the scythe barrel, shaving it of any needle. He then lied down on it and placed one hand over his face, quickly shoving a notepad into Gallows hands. "Oh Doc, I …SEE DEAD people! You gotta help me! Neh neh neh. No, what I really need from you guys is to lay low for a while. Take a vacation, a cruise, or just stay at home and knit yourselves a new pair of panties! You see, we already have enough trouble trying to solve this puzzle that our ENTIRE future rests upon. That builds up a lo of stress, so we don't need you guys running in and throwing a monkey wrench in the old engine! THE STRESS IS ALLREADY UNBEARABLE! WHY MUST YOU MAKE IT SO TORTOROUS?!"

            "We can't just stop trying to protect Filgaia! Bad News was talking about a Demon uprising! We're not going to let the people die!" Clive replied.

            Scarecraft stood back up, taking a cigar seemingly out of nowhere and placing it in his mouth. "Come on. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse! Lay low, and we won't bother you until the plan goes off! Wouldn't dat be someting?"

            "You're insane!" Gallows roared.

            Scarecraft spit the cigar out and rolled his head in a circular manner. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COME ON! Why do you want to protect this pathetic place anyway, huh?! It's just a cosmic ball of dust! Besides, all the people on it are jerks, you should know! Everyone's just trying to shoot each other and take their Gella! It's true and you know it!"

            "That's not true with all the people! There are still plenty of good people on Filgaia!" Clive persuaded.

            "O.K. I'm pretty much sick of this loony! Time to end this once and for all!" Maya aimed the Vantage Rage MM at Scarecraft.

            "NOT SO FAST HONEY!" Scarecraft pointed an extended palm towards Maya. There suddenly was a great white flash and the sound of what seemed to be a cannon sounding off. Once the flash dissipated, Maya was on her knees, her pupils shrunken, and her hands at her sides. She was twitching and gasping in short breaths, the symptoms of extreme fear.

            Gallows pointed the Modified Coyote M17 towards Scarecraft. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

            "Easy boy, you might give yourself a stroke!" Scarecraft waved a finger. "Make any sudden moves and the wench gets it, see. Nyeh see. Nyeh."

            "Is she still alive, demon!?" Clive asked the demon.

            "Ungh! Demon is such an ugly word! We prefer to be called Superiors. It's a simple thing actually. Don't worry, your girlfriend here is still alive. She's just in an immense fear scenario that I placed in her likkle noggin. All right, allow me to explain. The medulla oblongata inside your brain acts as a natural modem. If you know what a modem is, props to you. It sends and receives information from all over the body in small packets of information within short bursts of electrical impulses. Well, I have been endowed with certain skills that allow me to put use to this electronic transfer. I have created inside my own brain certain programs that I can download inside someone's head, sending them into whatever scenario I've created. She could be at Gunner's heaven watching everyone getting his or her brains blown out, or she could be trapped inside a well somewhere. It's all in her mind and I didn't really think of what application I downloaded in her. But sending and receiving these packets of information, which I call "bits", wirelessly, that is through the air, I can retrieve any information about her that I want. It's all great fun. I used to do it to everybody I met, especially my father. He was fun to toy around with, hehehehe. That was until he took a mountain climber's piton and shoved it through his own temple. Then I couldn't play with him anymore, and my mother, whom I inherited my superior genes from, sent my to Leyline and had me undergo genetic therapy! Oh man, I still get angry when I think of how those bastards Enduro and Inkapalia screwed with my genetic code, creating this God forsaken metal face! It's not easy to hide the fact that you're a superior when you look like this! Oh, but I've gone onto a rant, haven't I?! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SHOWCASE MY ABILITIES FOR YOU!" Scarecraft pointed his hand once again at Mayas quivering brow. "SHAZAM!"

            The flash occurred and the sound rang once more as Maya came to. She was sweating buckets and gasping for breath. Shadey took a handkerchief and wiped her brow.

            "Boss?! You alright?!" Shadey asked, worried.

            Maya swallowed and nodded. "That guy is unbelievable!"

            Scarecraft blinked as he scanned the information he had just received. He then leaped up, completely surprised. "HOLY TAP DANCING GUARDIANS! YOU'RE ONE OF US! A superior! What the hell are you doing with these folks?!"

            "Maya?! You're a demon?!" Gallows stepped back, confused.

            "That would explain her powers of gaining the abilities of anyone she reads about…" Clive gritted his teeth.

            Maya stood up, placing her hands on her hips. She still looked like a wreck, but she tried her best at regaining her composure. "Yea that's right! I'm a demon! But so what?! I don't go around saying I'm better than these humans! I am one of them, no matter how different my blood may be!"

            HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!? You say this, even after everything our people have gone through?! Don't you remember how those mobs would chase after you through the scrublands and try to lynch you like they do to all of us Superiors when they find out who we really are?!" Scarecraft tried to reason.

            "I never had any of that. I grew up in a well to do estate with a well-known family. Our bloodlines are well hidden. To everyone else, I'm just another one of them." Maya smirked.

            "Then you should know of our pain! COME JOIN US SISTER! JOIN OUR REVOLUTION! SOON OUR DYING SPECIES WILL BE THE NUMOROUS ONES, AND WE'LL SEARCH OUT THE HUMANS AND LYNCH THEM! JOIN OUT WORTHY CAUSE!" Scarecraft bellowed, outstretching his hand towards Maya.

            Maya ignored his hand. "I'd soon rather go to hell, demon."

            "Maya…" Gallows echoed.

            "Hmmm. I guess neither of you are going to take me up on my offer. Well then. To stop us you're going to have to find us. And the next time I won't go so easy." Scarecraft pointed his gun towards the earth below him. "T.T.F.N! HA HA! SCARECRAFT STRIKES AGAIN!" He pulled the trigger, immediately sending a cloud of smoke and dirt into the air. Once the fog had cleared, the Rifleman was gone.

            "…We should continue to Baskar. We'll sort it out there." Clive finally spoke.

            "Yea. The horses are all ready there…" Gallows said quietly.


	50. A Night in the Sweet Candy

Night had taken the _Sweet Candy_ in its cradling arms, rocking her back and forth on the gentle dunes. The stars lit the way as the sternwheeler plowed through the sand. The second day of the voyage was coming to a close, and no one was more relieved than Alfred Shroedinger.

            The man rubbed his own back, trying to alleviate the pain coursing through his lower back. He leaned against a piece of railing (rare on a ship that survived the attack of the Balal Quo Naga) thinking about lost thoughts.

            The bell began to ring, alerting all deck hands that the ships guest cook was serving supper in the mess hall. Alfred stood himself away from the railing and smiled. A famished soul he was, and a little tucker in his belly was all he needed. Stretching, he began to walk towards the galley and down the steps in the mess hall.

            The mess hall was filled to the brim with eager sailors awaiting their share of dinner. Unfortunately, it was soon discovered that the new cook, Virginia Maxwell, was not a cook at all. Helpings of cooked beans and strips of steer jerky were served, along with a mystery drink that some would guess consisted of berries. Jet sat down by himself at a small table in the corner of the long hall, not bothering to sample the drink as he slowly munched upon the meat. Virginia didn't let the surprised and disappointed faces of the sailors ruin her good mood. She was humming a tune to herself with a great big smile as she handed each sailor his or her items of nourishment. Captain Volks sat at a large table with Todd, carefully sniffing the beverage to see if it was toxic. Alfred sat down at Jet's table, pulling a chair out for himself as he placed the food before him.

            "Is there something wrong with this drink? No ones drinking it." Alfred asked as he looked at the pink concoction.

            "Virginia's trying to master this berry drink. She still has a way to go, seeing how the thing tastes like horse droppings…" Jet said between bites of the jerky.

            "I don't think she'd be hurt if she found out that you didn't even try her drink." Alfred said.

            "Why? The thing tastes like shit." Jet replied.

            "She must have spent some time on it. And girls get all touchy if you don't acknowledge something they spent time on." Alfred advised.

            Jet's eyes moved to the pink drink sitting so innocently beside him. He sighed and placed his fingers around it. He slowly raised it up in the air. "Bottoms up." He then gulped the entire thing in one sitting. His eyes went wide and started to water from the horrid tasting beverage.

            "So what do you think of my drink Jet?" Virginia asked as she sat down at the table.

            Jet swallowed and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He was about to tell her the truth when Alfred shook his finger in protest. "Tashte vonderful." Jet practically gagged.

            "Oh I'm so glad you think so Jet! I knew if I tried hard enough I'd be able to make the berry concoction a hit!" Virginia squealed.

            There was a thud and Virginia turned around to see a sailor on the floor, the berry drink in his hand. Jet laughed nervously as Alfred tried to think. "He was just overwhelmed by the greatness of the drink, I'm sure."

            Volks stood up at his tale, banging the table with his peg leg to get attention. "Eat, drink, and be merry! That's a philosophical statement, but we cannot be merry without a little song. Where's the entertainment?"

            A group of sailors ran into the mess hall, violins, fiddles, and even a cello in their hands. They all hurried to the center of the hall and set up as fast as they could. "Uh, our singer's in the infirmary now, so we don't have any vocal talent. So we'll just play an instrumental for you!" They announced.

            They were received by a crowd of booing. Virginia stood up and ran over. "I'll sing for you!" She was received by a crowd full of cheering. She smiled and waved at Jet, who was turning a pale shade of green from his latest drink.

            "Do you know _The Wells and Fargo Line_?" Asked the cello player.

            "You mean the one about the old mountain trail and the famous Rangers that used to guard it? Yea!" Virginia answered.

            "O.K then. On a one, a two…" The violin player started them off.

"~Come and listen to my story, I'll not detain you long,  
A-singing and a humming this simple and silly song.  
'Tis of the old es-convicts, the men who served their time  
for robbing mountain stages on the Wells and Fargo line.

There was Major Thompson turned up the other day,  
He said that he would hold them up or hell he would pay,  
For he could hold a rifle and draw a bead so fine  
Upon those shotgun messengers of the Wells and Fargo line.  
  
And there was Jimmy Miner who thought he was a thief  
But he surely proved himself to be a dirty sneak;  
And now behind San Quentin's he's serving out his time  
for giving tips to old Jim Hughs on the Wells and Fargo Line.

And there's still another who well did play his part,  
He's known among the mountains and the highwayman, Black Bart.  
He'd ride those mountain jerkies, to him it was but pleasure,  
He'd ride the trail both night and day for the Wells and Fargo treasure.

And now my stories ended, I've not detained you long,  
A-singing and a-humming this simple and silly song.  
And though the nights are long, boys, and weary grows the time,  
But when we are out we'll ride again the Wells and Fargo line.~"

            The crowd cheered and wished for an encore. Virginia simply smiled and bowed. She stepped down from her position and rejoined Jet (who had regained his color after a quick vomit over board during the song) and Alfred at the table.

            "That was pretty good. You sing almost as well as Maya does." Alfred told her.

            "Maya sings?" Jet asked, surprised.

            "Really? I'll have to have her sing a tune one time…" Virginia mused.

            "Yea, she can carry a tune when she's not being her bossy self." Alfred sighed and looked at the wooden wall beside them.

            "Do you miss your sister?" Virginia asked, feeling concerned about the Shroedinger boy.

            "…Yea. I know it's only been two days, but I've traveled with her and Shadey everyday for years…" Alfred sighed.

            "I don't know how you can handle it…" Jet took a bite from his jerky.

            "JET!" Virginia knocked the sample out of his chair. "Where are your manners!?"

            "Gee SORRY." Jet rubbed the side of his head as he pulled himself back into the chair.

            "It's O.K. I know Maya can give that impression." Alfred smiled.

            "LAND HO!" Shouted a voice from the voice tube.

            "Land? That must mean-" Jet started but was interrupted.

            "BOOT HILL! We're finally home!" Virginia stood up, excited. "Come on! Let's go see!" She grabbed Jets arm and almost tore it out of its socket as she raced up stairs to the bow.

            The two darted around the smashed deck and the slimy head of the Dune Devil, walking over the smashed crates and debris until they came to the very tip of the sand freighter. Below the starry night was a flat landmass that glowed a light blue. Virginia leaned on the railing and gazed out upon it.

            "Isn't it beautiful?" Virginia sighed and she smiled.

            Jet looked at the distant plain from behind Virginia. He had really no interest in the place before him. After all, he didn't grow up there. He didn't know every blade of grass and every rock that lined the trails. He looked at the girl in front of him and smiled.

            "Yea…" He placed a hand on Virginia's shoulder.

            Virginia raised a hand and placed it on his, still gazing out over the bow. "Jet?"

            "Yea?"

            "What was it like where you grew up? At Leyline."

            "I don't remember. I can't really recall anything prior to ten years ago…"

            "Not even small glimpses of it?"

            "No…"

            "I'm sorry. It must be difficult…"

            "Not really."

            "Hmmm… I know!" Virginia spun around and faced Jet, an all-knowing smile on her face. "My home can be your home. Your new hometown will be Boot Hill!"

            "You can't just give someone a hometown. They have to be raised there, don't they?" Jet asked, confused.

            "We can make an exception! Come on! It will be fun!" Virginia pleaded.

            Jet sighed. "We… we should be thinking of other things right now. We're almost there, so we should start thinking about Asgard's clues."

            Virginia frowned. "All right. We'll get to business if you want."

            "Good. We should meet the others and converse this. I'll go retrieve Todd and meet you and Alfred in the lower hold." Jet then walked off, leaving Virginia lone on the bow.

            Virginia stood there a minute, a hurt look in her blue eyes. She blinked and furrowed her brow and started off towards the mess hall, where Alfred was.

** *

            The lower hold consisted of a maze of pipes and steel. Steam bellowed everywhere and rats ran about unchecked. Virginia sat herself upon a crate as Alfred, Todd, and Jet continued to stand.

            "This place gives me the creeps…" Virginia confessed.

            "It's a Malduke generator. These things haven't been used in years." Alfred said, rubbing a giant pipe.

            "Whatever. Come on people, lets get working. What do we do about Asgard and the Riflemen?" Jet leaned against a pipe.

            "We seek out Asgard's clues, which will tell us of the Riflemen's whereabouts." Todd answered.

            "But what are his clues though?" Alfred asked. "Will they be riddles, or signs, or are they even written?"

            "There's no way we can figure this out now. We have to actually see one first." Virginia reasoned.

            Jet sighed. "What could they possibly want with Morning Star?" Jet asked himself.

            "Perhaps they plan to use it for summoning another demon lord?" Todd replied.

            "Or maybe it has a giant ARM attached to it, and they plan on firing at Filgaia." Virginia thought.

            "I doubt that, Virginia. Clive said it was a communications satellite, right?" Alfred said.

            "Yea, but it IS demon origin. So it's chock full of evil stuff, right?" Virginia replied.

            "Not evil Virginia. Like I said earlier, no one's evil or good. You have to stop thinking like that." Jet said.

            "It could be anything. I agree with Virginia when I say we need more information." Todd said.

            "They're right Jet. We'll just have to ask everybody if they've seen anything suspicious lately…" Alfred said.

            "Stop worrying Jet. It'll come out fine. Let's just get some rest…" Virginia requested.

            "…Fine." Jet responded.

            "Tomorrow should be a big day. It is fortunate we have a guide with us." Todd said, eyeing Virginia.

            "Yea, well, I'm glad to be of use. And I'm glad we're at Boot Hill. I can finally see if everyone made it out all right after the Horizon incident." Virginia rubbed her neck.


	51. Baskar Nation

The black steed neighed in recognition as it's current owner walked up to it and placed a firm strong hand on its nuzzle. Gallows looked about in the cool night air as Maya, Shadey, and Clive caught up, chestnut horse in tow. The pueblo village built near the cliff sides of the Zepet Mountains was as still as a peaceful lake. Not even a trail of smoke rose from a fire. There were no sounds of any kind. This is what gave Gallows an uneasy feeling.

            Maya put her hands on her hips. "So this is the grand Baskar Colony…"

            "Gallows?" Clive asked, feeling his friend's uneasiness.

            "Something doesn't feel right. Even the dogs aren't making a sound…" Gallows' eyes darted back and forth, from one totem to another.

            "Man, what be dese ugly towers?" Shadey asked as he gazed upon the feather capped poles.

            "Who cares?! Honestly, I'm just looking for a bed and a good meal. Let's just go already!" Maya started walking into the colony.

            Gallows sighed and walked between the two totems that created the Baskar gate. He paused for a minute and placed his tanned hand upon the red wood, reflecting on himself. It wasn't too long ago that he went through these gates searching for a certain scepter, and it wasn't too long before that when a certain Baskar left the gates forever.

            Maya and Clive approached the ceremonial circle in the center of the village. Clive noticed that several ashes of various woods and clays were still resting upon the flat boulder. Maya sat herself down on the rock and looked at the many designs etched into the rock and stitched unto fabric. Shadey hopped off Maya's shoulder and started plodding around in the grass.

            "It would seem we've arrived a little late in the hour…" Clive analyzed.

            "What? Is everyone sleeping already?" Maya asked, confused.

            Gallows walked in, approaching his fellow Drifters. A gust blew on his face. He pulled the white stripe out of his face and gazed through the wind. It seemed to coming from the altar cavern, buried deep within the mountainside. "That's strange."

            "What's strange?" Clive asked in reply.

            Gallows walked past his comrades and towards the rocky chamber. Quickly ducking in and dashing past the many carvings and ornamental designs scattered throughout the walls. The wind blew gently past him, leading him into the main shrine cavern. Sitting before him and anterior to the enormous mural carved on the rock face was Halle, the current chief of the Baskar nation. The old woman was sitting upon the stone floor, Indian style, in a circle of blue dust and rodent bones, humming a hymn to the guardian lords.

            "Granny?" Gallows asked, suddenly finding himself overflowing with emotions.

            Halle's old eyes opened. She grabbed her wooden stick and picked herself up. Clive and Maya were reaching the room. Halle turned around to face the much taller grandson of hers. "The West Wind lead you home, did it not?" A smile crept upon her wrinkled face. "My grandson?"

            Gallows recalled his father's words in the frontier. Finding that he couldn't bare it anymore, Gallows rushed foreword and embraced his grandmother, almost tackling the woman to the ground. Halle was caught off guard and gave a surprised face. She then realized the situation and patted Gallows broad back with one hand.

            "There there. You are welcome home now, my good for nothing grand son…" She said.

            "Granny…" Gallows picked himself up and brushed his eyes with his wrist. "Granny, the dream-demon has been beaten. We stopped her dead in her tracks."

            "Of course. You're tougher then leather! There's nothing you can't do when your protecting another, isn't that so?" Granny replied, being unusually soft.

            "Granny… I have a message for you… from your son Pedro…" Gallows said carefully.

            Halle's eyes became surprised once more. The old woman practically leaped off the ground. "What do you speak of?!"

            "I met Dad out there on the frontier. He says he loves you and Shane and me… and he wants me to protect all of you…" Gallows stated.

            Tears began to roll down Halles cheeks. "Why-Why didn't he come home?! What's wrong with him?!"

            Gallows placed a hand on his grandmother's shoulder. "He's not ill Granny. He's not of this world anymore…"

            And so, Gallows explained every detail of his trip after the demise of Beatrice up to where they entered the shrine chamber. Halle listened intently, letting every aspect sink in to her active mind. When the tale had finished Halle placed a hand to her chin.

            "Shane no longer has dreams. He is cured, so they say, of his curse. That is how I could not keep track of you." Halle confessed.

            "Shane… Granny, where is everybody?" Gallows asked.

            "They are resting in their homes. Surly you know what tomorrow is?" Haile asked.

            Gallows scratched the top of his head. "Uh… Saturday?"

            Granny raised the stick and beat Gallows in the calf. "You idiot! I thought you knew at least this! Tomorrow is the Bison Hunt of Zephyr!"

            "Bison Hunt of Zephyr?" Maya asked.

            "It's the annual herding of the bison herds that come into the Great Plains to the north. It's a very ancient tradition in where a few chosen drive hundreds of bison over the cliffs right north of us. After that, the entire Baskar nation rejoices and we are stocked for nearly the whole year after." Granny explained.

            "Yea, I knew that." Gallows nervously laughed.

            "This year is very special. For your brother Shane is one of the chosen." Granny stated.

            "What?! Shane? No way, he's too small for the bison herding! He'll get stomped and killed!" Gallows protested.

            "You pea brain! You've been away for a long time. Shane has grown in your absence, physically and spiritually. This is the final test before he is to become a pillar." Granny was about to raise her walking stick again.

            "How do you get over to the plains of the north? It seems like an unpassable mountain range to me." Clive asked.

            "There are several passes that lead to the other side. You must follow Zephyr's winds, or you will be lost forever in the mountain…" Granny said.

            "IN the mountain? Like underground?" Maya asked nervously.

            Granny nodded. "It is the only way left to us, for the faithless have placed a blockade over the mountain passes above."

            "The faithless?" Clive asked.

            "You guys. Non-Baskars." Gallows simply answered. He turned to Halle. "Wait. What?"

            Halle sighed. "There are caravans of covered wagons in the mountain passes. We have tried to pass, but the faithless aim their ARMs at us and declare the mountains theirs."

            "That's not good." Clive said.

            "Well, we can't let that go on! We've got to put a stop to that!" Gallows swore.

            "Excuse me! We don't need to do anything! They're just using the mountain pass right? Then there's no problems?! Besides, don't we have to look for Asgard's clues?" Maya protested.

            "There's no doubt that the wagons are after the bison herd. There's plenty of Gella to be made in that particular trade. However, Maya does have a point." Clive said.

            "No further arguments! We will discuss this tomorrow… after we have a burial ceremony…" Halle interrupted.

            "A burial? For who?" Gallows asked.

            "…For my son…" Haile sighed.

** *

The next morning came in a solemn affair. The Drifter Party, after a long days ride, had awoken late to the matter. The air was still chilly as the sun rose over the Zepet Mountains in the east. The little village was still under the peak's shadow, draping all in a comfortable darkness. Gallows walked from his door and into the public forum to witness the sight of a ceremony. A bright blue fire was burning on the ceremonial boulder, larger than any bon fire he had seen before. The Baskar people thronged the stone in silence, dressed in their finest Baskar ceremonial robes. Halle was atop the boulder, guised in a heavily feathered cattle skull mask and many feathered ceremonial drapes. She recited several incantations in the Baskar tongue, fueling the ethereal fire. Drumbeats carried out slowly as a procession emerged from the shrine caverns. Leading the white clad Baskar was none other than Shane, dressed as a complete Pillar in bright blue and white with a large coyote skull draped around his neck. He stepped slowly, looking to the green grass as he carried an ornate vase, guised in the symbols of the guardians. Gallows stopped himself as he approached the edge of the crowd, listening to Granny's sad song of departure.

            Maya and Clive stood near the door of the pueblo they had stayed in. Shadey flitted up to Maya's shoulder. "What's going on out there? I haven't seen so many feathers since the time I got lost in that Axe beak flock near Little Twista!"

            "Yea Clive. What the heck is going on?" Maya asked, placing a hand on her hip and another on the doorframe.

            "Isn't it obvious. It's a funeral." Clive answered.

            "Then why are they all wearing white? Black's the color of a funeral, duh." Maya replied.

            "Different cultures have different ideas." Clive answered. "Oh! I should be writing this down!" Clive pulled his trusty notebook out and began jotting.

            "Heh. Wonder what demon funerals were like." Shadey thought.

            "Most likely the same as our own. After all, the demons are a descendant race from us. As Elw funerals were probably just like Baskar, seeing how Baskar are a descendant culture from Elw." Clive analyzed.

            "Well what are we doing out here? We should go out there and help." Maya started walking out the door towards the crowd of revered silence, followed by Shadey.

            "Wait! Maya! Shadey! You don't know what you're doing!" Clive growled in disgust as he walked out there along, joining the two at the edge of the circle. The procession was nearing the boulder.

            "What is she saying?" Maya asked, interested by the hymn that Halle was singing before the blaze.

            "I don't know. I don't speak Baskar." Clive said.

            "It's a burial song of our people." Gallows explained, appearing from almost nowhere. "It is to make sure that my father's spirit becomes one with Filgaia again."

            "One with Filgaia?" Shadey asked.

            "It is the belief of our people that all things are connected to Filgaia. We our born from the planet, and when we die, we return to the planet. The same goes for all things, trees and animals." Gallows said.

            "Huh. That's a bit freaky." Maya responded.

            "Maya!" Clive scolded.

            "It is kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" Gallows rubbed the back of his neck.

            "I don't know. Remember what they said at Yggdrassil. The Filgaia theory?" Clive reminded Gallows.

            Maya sighed. "It doesn't matter where you are in the world or who you're with. Funerals will always be sad. I still remember the song they sung at Bill's supposed funeral…"

            "Bill?" Gallows questioned.

            "Pecos Bill, my father. He disappeared several years ago and they had a mock funeral and everything…" Maya told them.

            "How did that song go Maya?" Shadey asked.

"~As I walked out on the streets of Laredo,   
As I walked out in Laredo one day,   
I spied a young cowboy all wrapped in white linen   
Wrapped in white linen as cold as the clay.   
  
"Oh, beat the drum slowly and play the fife lowly,  
Play the Dead March as you carry me along,   
Take me to the green valley and lay the sod o'er me   
For I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong." 

"I see by your outfit that you are a cowboy"   
These words he did say as I boldly stepped by,   
"Come sit down beside me and hear my sad story,   
I was shot in the breast and I know I must die." 

"Let sixteen gamblers come handle my coffin,   
Let sixteen cowboys come sing me a song,   
Take me to the graveyard and lay the sod o'er me   
For I'm a poor cowboy and I know I've done wrong." 

"My friends and relations, they live in the Nation,   
They know not where their boy has gone,   
He first came to Texas and hired to a ranchman  
Oh, I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong."

"Go write a letter to my gray-haired mother,   
And carry the same to my sister so dear,   
But not a word of this shall you mention   
When a crowd gathers round you my story to hear." 

"Then beat your drum slowly and play your fife lowly,   
Beat the Dead March as you carry me along,   
We all love our cowboys so young and so handsome,   
We all love our cowboys although they've done wrong." 

"There is another more dear than a sister  
She'll bitterly weep when she hears I am gone,   
There is another who will win her affections,   
For I'm a young cowboy and they say I've done wrong." 

"Go gather around you a crowd of young cowboys,   
And tell them the story of this, my sad fate;   
Tell one and the other before they go further   
To stop their wild roving before 'tis too late." 

"Oh muffle your drums, then play your fifes merrily   
Play the Dead March as you go along   
And fire your guns right over my coffin,   
There goes an unfortunate boy to his home." 

"It was once in the saddle I used to go dashing   
Once in the saddle I used to go gay,   
First down to the dram-house and then to the card house   
Got shot in the breast, I am dying today." 

"Get six jolly cowboys to carry my coffin,   
Get six pretty maidens to carry my pall,   
Put bunches of roses all over my coffin,   
Put roses to deaden the clods as they fall." 

"Then swing your rope slowly, and rattle your spurs lowly,   
And give a wild whoop as you carry me along,   
And in the grave throw me and roll the sod o'er me   
For I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong."

"Go bring me a cup, a cup of cold water   
To cool my parched lips," the cowboy said;   
Before I turned, the spirit had left him   
And gone to its Giver --- the cowboy was dead. 

We beat the drum slowly and played the fife lowly,   
And bitterly wept as we bore him along,   
For we all loved our comrade, so brave, young and handsome,   
We all loved our comrade although he'd done wrong.~"

            "That was a pretty song Maya." Clive admitted, wiping his eye with his gloved hand.

            "Yea, but ol' Bill isn't deserving of it. He didn't die and come back. If he's dead, he's somewhere out there in the Wasteland, his bones bleaching in the sun…" Maya fumed.

            "You shouldn't say such things about your father…" Clive reassured.

            Shane reached the blazing blue fire in which Halle was posterior to. Halle continued her dance as Shane, somewhat larger and more masculine then last time Gallows had seen him, approached the fire. The shadow of the Zepet Mountain scrawled back slowly, throwing sunlight into the pueblo village. Shane raised the pottery over his head and titled the pot so that a mysterious fog poured out and into the flame, causing the fire to turn into a shade of red.

            "May the gentle tide of Shturdark quench your thirst on your path to Filgaia. May the range created through Grudiev ever be kind. May the winds of Fengalon always be at your back. May the flames of Moor Gault keep you warm on your journey. May Celesdue light your moonless nights and may Stare Roe show you the path through his white light. May Chapapanga allow you fortune on your path. May Dan Darium allow you passage to the planet and allow your path to finish. May Raftina protect your loved ones. May Justine give you courage to finish your trek home. May the coyote Luceid protect you on your pilgrimage. And may Zephyr's west winds keep you on course." With that, Shane finished emptying the pot and the fire had turned a brilliant red. And finally, with a great flash, the flame disappeared, leaving nothing but a circle of blue ash on the boulder.

            Gallows wiped a tear from his eye. "It's finished."

            Clive, Shadey, and Maya nodded in reply. Clive was the first to speak. "Gallows, do you think you can carry on?"

            Gallows exhaled a long breath and crossed his arms in the chilled air. "…Yea. I can manage."

            "So what now?" Maya asked.

            "I would presume we search for Asgard's clues. The Riflemen are getting close to their goal. That would explain Scarecraft's appearance." Clive reasoned.

            "No! What are you guys nuts?! We need to clear that mountain pass!" Gallows argued.

            "It's an entire caravan! I don't think we could if we tried!" Maya argued as well.

            "Besides, how lost can you get in these caves can you get?" Shadey said.

            "Gallows, listen to reason…" Clive attempted to reason.

            "No! You listen to me! The last thing I heard from my father was to protect my family! Now that they actually face immediate trouble, I need to help them! I promised, and I don't plan on letting my father down! Not now, not ever! So you guys can help or not, but I'm going up there!" Gallows then stormed off, walking off towards the shrine caverns.

            Clive and Maya looked to each other in desperation. Clive sighed and started after his large friend. "Gallows! Wait, you don't want to do this alone!"

            "Pfft! You guys can go do that. I'll stay right here and start the investigation without you!" Maya placed her hands on her hips.

            "And when youse guys end up wit a thousand bullet holes in ya, don't blame us! We'll just manage right here in Baskar!" Shadey shouted as well.

            "By ourselves in Baskar?…" Maya looked around at the Baskar people, who all seemed to have a distrusting look about them. "Uh… Shadey, you stay here and ask the people if they've seen anything weird. I'm gonna go look over there with those guys!"

            Shadey saluted. "All right Boss! I'll get on it right away!" Shadey then flitted off to start his own investigation.

            Maya then ran at top speed to catch up with Gallows and Clive. She halted herself right in front of them. "I'm coming to! There's something about these people I just don't like!"

            "That's because you're a demon right?!" Gallows said sarcastically.

            "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, BAFFULO CHIP!?" Maya pushed herself in Gallow's face.

            "IT MEANS WHAT I SAID IT MEANT, EVIL ONE!" Gallows shouted back.

            Clive sighed. "When it comes to etiquette around other cultures, I'm the only one not offending somebody…"

            "GALLOWS!" Shane shouted happily as eh emerged from the shrine cavern.

            "Hey lil' bro!" Gallows hugged his brother in a bear's grasp and rubbed the top of his head. "Boy, Granny was right, you have gotten bigger!"

            It was true. Shane had gained some height and muscle mass, however his hair was still exceptionally long. His face had matured and become robust, even sporting a little stubble. His eyes were still the same sparks they had been before, and the pillar robes he was ordained in completed the match. "It has been a while. You must tell me of your travels! I… I know longer have dreams of the future. They were all of the Dream-Demon's doing."

            "Beatrice?" Maya asked.

            "Beatrice had set up her plan long before anyone realizes, using Shane here as her tool in training for several years." Clive said, adjusting his glasses.

            "I'd love to tell you about the grand old trip, but don't you have to prepare for the bison drive?" Gallows asked.

            "Yes, there is still time. All I must o is don the skin of a coyote and hide until the time is right." Shane answered.

            "I always wanted to do that. But I'm not pillar material." Gallows grinned.

            "Say what? Coyote skins? How's that going to drive the bison over a cliff?" Maya asked confused.

            Shane looked to Maya. "You're new. Say Gallows, where did the rest of your party go?"

            Maya scowled as she felt she was being ignored. Gallows pointed to Maya. "Virginia and Jet had to tackle a different mission at the same time, so we split into groups. Frown face there is Maya and her cat is Shadey. He's drifting around here somewhere…"

            "FROWN FACE?! WHY YOU! I HAVE ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FACES THERE IS!" Maya punched Gallows to the ground with a well-aimed fist.

            "We'd love to explain, but there are so many things we must do right now Shane. It is good to see you again, but the fate of Filgaia has once again been thrust into our hands…" Clive told him.

            "We'll tell you everything when we get back. Right now we gotta tackle that wagon caravan up on the mountain pass!" Gallows said, lifting himself from the ground.

            "You guys are really going to stop them?!" Shane exclaimed.

            "It's my duty to protect the nation of Baskar. If these guys want bison, they're going to have to ask!" Gallows smiled.

            "Well then, let's get a move on!" Maya pushed Gallows out of the way and started walking down into the cavern.

            "Uh Maya… it's this way…" Gallows pointed his finger to the right.

** *

**I'll Fly Away - Alison Krauss And Gillian Welch**  
  
~Some glad morning when this life is o'er,  
I'll fly away;  
To a home on God's celestial shore,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
  
  
Chorus  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
  
  
When the shadows of this life have gone,  
I'll fly away;  
Like a bird from prison bars has flown,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
  
  
Chorus  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
  
  
Just a few more weary days and then,  
I'll fly away;  
To a land where joy shall never end,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
  
  
Chorus  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).~ 

Shadey flew from one person to another. He flew the mid day away, speaking to everyone who was willing to talk. He stopped for twenty minutes or so to chase the chickens around, but then ended up himself being chased around by the colony's dog population. He mostly ended up with the shaking of heads and "Nothing peculiar." There was Herbert though, who Shadey could not stand, who would just talk and talk forever with no end. The sun rose through out the day, and Shadey found no answers. During the day, h was often seen in the village cornfield, chewing with the crows on corn on top of the scarecrow. The farmers would run after the winged feline, but Shadey always escaped. Shadey lost track of his duties several times. For instance he wandered down into one pueblos cellar and ended up drinking as much cider as his little belly could muster. The cat even attempted to get a card game going with a few normal cats who were longing about on the village spear racks. However, Shadey did come across something of interest. Laraina told Shadey something useful indeed. But now that Shadey had information, his Boss was no where to be found…


	52. Dust

The trail to Boot Hill was a green one. Much like the heartland of Claiborne, the land surrounding Boot Hill was fertile and green. Trees, though far from abundant, dotted the landscape. Tall green grasses and small shrubbery also littered the vast rolling hills. The sea of sand was to the south, and four Drifters were hiking north.

            "I didn't realize when we hitched a ride with Volks that he was actually going to Laxisland…" Virginia mumbled as she walked down the path, glancing at the cattle in the pasture.

            "It would have been convenient if he were to wait for us. Then we would have had the entire transportation problem solved…" Todd thought.

            "Man, this place is real nice. The land value must be sky rocketing!" Alfred said.

            "You'd think a lot of people would be out here, but in truth the land all belongs to somebody. He used to live in the mansion estate a long time ago. No one knows happened to him." Virginia giggled. "And to your right, you'll see an apple tree! Remember, no pictures on the tour."

            "Ha ha very funny." Jet retorted. "So how far are we from town?"

            Virginia placed a finger in the air and analyzed it carefully. "I'd say…not much longer..."

            "Well we couldn't ask for a better day to do this, could we?" Alfred commented.

            "Correct, master Alfred." Todd said.

            "Yea yea…" Jet placed his arms behind his head as he walked. Crossing the road before him was certainly one of the stranger creatures he had seen. It resembled a dog, yet was completely covered in white fluff and had the head of a goat. "Uh, Ginny. What's that thing?"

            "Virginia laughed. "What? You mean that?" Virginia said, pointing to the bizarre animal. "It's a sheep!"

            "What the hell is a sheep?" Jet asked.

            "You only herd them down here, right?" Alfred asked Virginia.

            Virginia nodded. "That's correct. Sheep are little creatures that grow wool."

            Jet placed a falling end of his scarf in his palm. "You mean the stuff clothes are spun from grows on 'sheep'?"

            "Yea silly. Where else do you think wool would come from?" Virginia placed her hands on her hips.

            "I don't know. I thought it came from a plant or something." Jet replied.

            The group came over the crest of the hill. Before them lied the quiet little town of Boot Hill. Surrounding the town were small fields, growing small crops. The town's growing season had come in, and the local farmers were scrounging as little as they could grow in Filgaia soil. Still, it was much better soil near Boot Hill then most of the deserts on the planet. In the pastures, flocks of sheep and small herds of cattle grazed upon the luscious grass. A small orchard was growing the fruits of the season as well. Virginia stopped on the trail, letting the sights and smells return to her. The old windmill was spinning in the field, pumping water out of the well.

            "Well here we are. Now to look for Asgard's clues?" Todd asked.

            "Not just yet. Well Jet, welcome to your new hometown!" Virginia gestured towards the city.

            Jet scratched the back of his head. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

            With that, the Drifters roamed into the town of Boot Hill.

** *

            Virginia opened the door to her home. Grinning from ear to ear, the young girl gave a hearty shout. "Uncle Tesla, Aunt Shalte, I'm home!"

            It was a big house for such a small town. The Maxwell estate, as it was known, was a two story tall house constructed in the Victorian style from ages long past. Though its inhabitants were far from rich, it was still a house made for a family. A family once lived here, but the children have all grown up and left.

            Virginia walked in further, allowing her friends to come in behind her. Everything was the same as it was on her last visit several months back. The same table sat in the dining room, adorned in the same antiquities. The photograph of her with her loving uncle and aunt hung on the yellow and white patterned wallpaper. The sounds of footsteps descending from the stairway filled Virginia with excitement. She rushed towards the stairway, leaving the others in the dust. In a mad tackle, the young honey haired girl tackled her dear uncle Tesla, sending them both to the ground. The brown haired mustached man nearly lost his breath. He smiled and rubbed Virginia's head and returned the hug. The both of them stood up, smiling at each other.

            "So you've finally decided to give your old man a visit, huh?" Tesla laughed.

            "You and Shalte said I could come home and rest my wings whenever I needed to." Virginia beamed.

            "Heh. Well nothing ever spoken has been truer." Tesla stepped back from his niece, letting her image sink into his mind. "It seems you've changed into quite the young woman Ginny."

            Virginia blushed immediately. She coughed and analyzed her uncle. "And your moustache is still is neat as ever! Where's Shalte?"

            "She's upstairs. You caught us in the middle of painting the guestroom. Who are your friends?" Tesla pointed towards the dining room.

            Virginia turned towards the entrance. "C'mon guys. Come in!" Coming as ordered, Jet, Alfred, and Todd strode in with their different style of walking. "You already know Jet, and this is Alfred and Todd, from the Shroedinger estate."

            Tesla smiled and outstretched his hand for a shake. "It's good to meet you. Any friend of Virginia's is welcome here."

            "Oh Ginny, when are you ever going to bring a couple lady friends home? All you do is hang around boys." Aunt Shalte walked down the stairs, wiping her hands in her apron.

            "Shalte! It's so good to see you!": Virginia hugged the old blonde with the same strength she had given her uncle.

            "So Ginny. Any of these two your boyfriend?" Tesla laughed, pointing to Jet and Alfred. Alfred blushed immensely while Jet simply stepped back and diverted his eyes.

            "Tesla! Stop embarrassing them like that!" Virginia stepped back to her group of Drifters, placing her arm around Jet's shoulders. "We're actually here on an assignment."

            "Oh an assignment. It sounds important. Ginny, would you and your friends like to stay for dinner?" Shalte asked.

            "We'd love to Shalte!" Virginia stepped forward.

            "Then you can help your aunt cook!" Tesla laughed.

            "That's a grand idea!" Shalte said.

            "Alright, so what are we cooking? Hey guys, you can help to if you want!" Virginia offered.

            "Actually, we should probably start on the mission. Not too much time left…" Todd said, serious as ever.

            "Yea, start on the mission. We'll be back Ginny." Jet nervously laughed, inching out of the room.

            "I'll stay and help!" Alfred raised his hand.

            "Come Alfred! You've got work to do!" Jet grabbed Alfred's collar and yanked him out of the room with him.

            Todd bowed before Tesla. "It was a pleasure meeting you sir."

            Tesla scratched the back of his neck and gave a confused look. "You're welcome?" With that, the three males left, leaving the Maxwell family reunited. Tesla looked into the kitchen. "With behavior like that, you'd think that Todd fellow was a butler or something…"

            "Oh he is Tesla!" Virginia replied while washing her hands.

            "Well he could have been useful…" Shalte laughed.

** *

The sounds of _Rossini's William Tell Overture (conclusion) _were playing from a rare device located within the town bar. It was mid afternoon, and the bar was all but crowded. The bar tender looked up from rubbing his shot glasses to see the double saloon doors swing open for Jet Enduro, Alfred Shroedinger, and his butler Todd. The eight or ten other bar inhabitants didn't bother looking up from their cards and drinks. The three sat themselves at a round table not far from the door.

            A man at the bar drank from a bottle of Ale and placed it in front of the bar tender. He wore a large ten-gallon hat with several bullet holes in it. His eyes were squinted shut and in his large square jaw was a cigarette. He was a large man, taller and wider than every one else in the bar save Todd. He had a bandage over his nose and tuffs of brown hair. His tanned leather jacket extended to just below his waist. He had several bandages wrapped around his chest underneath and wore dark blue jeans with black boots. The man grinned as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it over an ashtray. "That's a phonograph, isn't it?" He spoke in a deep voice.

            The bar tender smiled. "You're the first person I've met that's known what the conflabbed thing is. I bought it off Roykman and co. a couple of weeks ago. Plays music like you wouldn't believe. A lot better quality than the radio brings you."

            "You have taste. Rossini was a genius." The smoker replied.

            "That he was. I'm surprised you know him just by ear. It's a shame we haven't had any composers like him in a thousand years." The bar tender sighed.

            "Yup. All of the masters of the fine arts vanished at the end of the demon war four hundred years ago. I see you have a Rembrandt painting hanging your wall. You're quite the collector." The smoker complemented.

            "Well, even if it doesn't create electricity or defy gravity like the more important artifacts, these are still pieces of history, right? Most Drifters that come in here overlook items such as these." The bar tender admitted.

            "True it is. Not only was the supposed 'Demon' race masters of technology, they were also leaders of culture and the arts." The smoker grinned.

            "Demons?! What are you talking about? There's no way Demon scum could have created beautiful works such as these!" The bar tender seemed to have become offended.

            "Oh it's all true. Rossini, Rembrandt, Wagner, Mozart, Van Gogh. They were all 'Demons'. They were the true leaders of the Renaissance. Too bad it was all destroyed and we were brought down to this simple mud hole we live in today…." The smoker took another swig from his bottle.

            "I'm not sure if I'm liking what your sayin buddy. You're not a demonist, are you?" The bar tender stopped rubbing the glass and placed both strong arms on the table.

            "And what if I say yes?" The smoker taunted.

            "Get out. We don't serve your kind here!" The bar tender pointed to the door.

            The smoker causally finished his bottle. He stood up, tipping his hat, preparing for the sun. Jet stood up as well, of course oblivious to all of this. He began walking towards the restrooms as the smoker left. The two crossed paths, and at this moment, time seemed to slow down. The smoker glanced towards Jet, smiling. Jet almost stopped. That face was all too familiar. For some reason, he felt a feeling attack his heart. A feeling of deep dread. There was something unnatural about his man. This moment passed, and the two continued on their course. However, the smoker turned around, preparing a speech for the bar tender and all of the Drifters within.

            "Look one, look all you miserable pieces of uncultured, un-evolved Stone Age peons! My name is Samuel Armstrong Custer, but you can call me Dust. I am a Superior, what you monkeys call a demon, a far superior species too highly developed to share this world with you creatures. I'll be in town if you want to send the lynching squads after me. Please do come, or are you too yellow bellied?!" The smoker announced. Jet stopped in his tracks near the back exit he was heading for. The rest of the bar was red with fury. Each Drifter was reaching for his holster. Even the bar tender was pulling out his Coyote M12. Dust continued smiling then suddenly changed into a great cloud of fine dust and drifted out of the bar.

            "Quickly! Let's get him! We can't let demon scum live!" A Drifter shouted. Several calls of agreement followed as all of the Drifters piled out after him. The bar tender grabbed a length of hemp rope and his shotgun and joined the fleeting pack. Todd and Alfred watched in disbelief as the bar emptied. The phonograph still heralded the song of the demon in the background.

            Jet stood still, allowing his memories to catch up with him. "Dust? The same man I saw vanish into a cloud at Gunner's Heaven? He knew who I was, I could feel it… But as one of the Riflemen, why didn't he strike?"

** *


	53. Blazing Mountain Trails

The mountain pass was long and difficult. However, unlike the peaks of Sir Humphrey, the Zepet Mountains for the most part were protected from the desert winds by the native trees and undergrowth growing on their blue sides. The snow season had yet to call in, so the lower parts of the pass were free of snow. The path was dotted with various specimens of Rocky Mountain Juniper and Bristle cone pine, with some Douglas fir and much evergreen class underbrush growing within the shade. The day couldn't become any bluer if it could have, and the higher elevation certainly created a cool temperature. Gallows, Maya, and Clive were riding up the mountain trail upon their steeds, quickly approaching late afternoon. The tree growth, which was unusual for Filgaia, blocked much of the Baskarian pride, the West Wind, from reaching their faces. Still, the cries of red tailed hawks and the songs of west Mountain bird gave a comfortable feeling to the vertical landscape.

            "O.K. Now I see why you want to save this place. It's a lot better to look at than the same old long expanses of orangish-red dirt down there." Maya admitted.

            "I know what you mean. These trails have been sacred to the Baskar for as long as any one can recall." Gallows told.

            "I see. I have traversed many mountains in my time, but I don't think I've come across one with so many trees upon its face." Clive said as he jotted down notes about the various pines.

            A strange sound caught Maya's ears. She looked up the trail to see a large mountain ram pawing the mountain soil, sending dust up. The large Desert Bighorn Sheep was baaing as sheep do. Maya chuckled.

            "Hmmm, that's a male Desert Bighorn Sheep. Fascinating. I don't think I've ever come this close to one before." Clive said, flipping a page in his red book.

            "Ah, look at him! Where's the rest of his flock! Maybe we can find some wool and make a profit of it!" Maya stated.

            BAAAA! Gallows turned around to see another Bighorn sheep approaching from behind. Another male, its large horns shook with its owner's head as it pawed the ground with its hoof.

            "Hey look! Here's another one!" Gallows pointed out cheerfully.

            "What is there some kind of sheep convention going on right now?" Maya asked as she turned to see the other one coming up the mountain.

            The horses whinnied in response to the continuous baaing of the sheep. The mountain trail was rather steep going up, and the horses didn't want to get involved in anything risky, or face falling down the mountainside.

            Clive adjusted his glasses as he recalled information he had learned earlier in life. "Um, Gallows, Maya, it would be best if we took a detour and headed around these sheep."

            Gallows looked to Clive, raising his eyebrow. "Why? Wouldn't that be wasting time?"

            "I supposed it would, yes, but it's best to leave this kind of sheep to themselves, for they are about to spar with another." Clive said hastily.

            BAAAA! The anterior sheep called rather loudly, approaching the group in a mid trot. "HEY SHEEP! WE WERE HERE FRIST, SO YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! SO JUST STOP YOUR DAMNED BAAING AND STEP ASIDE!" Maya shouted to the brown haired ram.

            "Maya, you do realize your talking to a sheep, right?" Clive asked.

            "Yea! You want to make something of it! Why should we move?!" Maya said, crossing her arms.

            Suddenly the ram behind thrusted itself into a full gallop, it's large horned head locked in ramming position. Gallows kicked his horse with his spurs and started to veer of the path. "That's why!"

            Heeding to the call, the first ram also threw itself into the fray, heading down the mountainside towards its challenger. Startled, Clive also kicked his horse into a gallop, following Gallows out of danger. However, Maya was not so easily daunted. Her horse, on the other hand, was. The horse reared onto its hind legs, almost flinging May off the mountain. Maya regained control and unholstered the Vantage Rage MM.

            "Alright Sheep! Momma's gonna get herself two new heads to mount on her wall!" Maya taunted. 

            "Maya! Get out of there now! You're gonna be hit from both sides!" Gallows called.

            "You can only aim one way! There's nothing on Filgaia with more impact than a bighorn sheep's ram!" Clive cried out.

            Maya realized her mistake at the mention of it. In truth, she could only fire in one direction. The bullet may not even kill the animal, and then there would be the force from the opposite direction. A gunshot may also alert the wagon train they were following. With last minute panic, Maya buried her spurs in the side of the multicolored pinto she had picked up at Baskar, sending the horse rocketing off the path. The two bighorn sheep collided with each other, creating a bone cracking sound that echoed all over the mountain face. The two repelled off each other from the blow, but as soon as they had shaken it off within a minute, they were back at charging each other. Maya joined the other two Drifters in a small grove of Douglas that went up across non-hospitable steep rocky grounds. Besides the litter of pine needles, the ground was covered in gray boulders. Not friendly territory for horses. Thus, the going was made slower for the Drifters. The view from this secretive path was astonishing. The mountain range could be seen easily, and the valley below seemed nothing more than a large clearing of greens and browns. Gallows shuddered just thinking about the height they were really at. A large explosion sounded off, sending a small flock of Onkypetes into the sky.

            "Maya! Stop firing your gun! What did you see this time?! A woodchuck!?" Gallows shouted.

            "ME?! My gun is holstered for your information, you dumb ape. It's probably more sheep hitting each other." Maya scowled.

            "That wasn't bighorn sheep. That was a ARM being fired, and it was close to!" Clive said. Clive dismounted from his horse and stealthily approached a small clearing in the grove. The small clearing was the original path, as it turned out, and above the path on a small ridge were a group of cowboys. Clive's ranger skills had proved true as smoke from a Coyote M12 rose into the fresh mountain air. Clive's hearing picked up the sounds of pine needles crunching under feet approaching from behind. Knowing it was Maya and Gallows, he placed a finger to his lips and quietly hushed them.

            "Whooey! Did you see that Thomas?! I got that Balloon in one clean shot!" A large cowboy dressed in tanned rawhide chaps and a blue vest called out to a friend behind him. On the white stone path below them rested the shriveled up remains of an orange pile of devil faces.

            "Ah sure did Bill! Did you see the Pika I got?! It must have been forty centimeters!" Thomas, another chap in chaps and a vest and bandana slung around his neck, replied.

            Maya glanced down the path, beyond the ridge from which the hunters were shooting from. She could scarcely make out the tops of the covered wagons, which had been rounded into a circle, blocking the path up in that direction. Maya tapped Clive's shoulder and pointed the wagons out.

            "Do you think there's enough trees between there and here for us to hide behind?" Gallows asked. He was answered with a punch in the face by Maya who instantly after placed a finger to her lips. Gallows made it his turn to scowl. Clive held the Gungnir HAG35 to eye level and peered through the scope. The hunting party, which he reasoned, consisted of some six or seven men, whom were all preoccupied with using the local wildlife as target practice. He then glanced up the path at the wagons. There were a couple of armed horsemen. Clive thought that it was heavily under guarded, but then deduced that the guards had vacated to the shooting range. If everything could be taken care of in a stealthy fashion, the wagon train could easily be theirs. Clive sighed. He remembered the oath he had taken at the Ark and remembered he wasn't able to kill anyone. It was time for a new strategy. Maya tapped him on the shoulder once more. Clive turned around to face her. She was making gestures, trying to tell him something. Unfortunately, Maya was not fluent in sign language. Clive gave her a confused look, and after seeing Maya become frustrated with her own inability, decided to whisper: "What?"

            "What's the plan?" Maya whispered back.

            Clive raised his free hand to his chin in thought. "We can't kill anybody, so sniping for single shots is out of the question. It looks like most of the guards are over here shooting at random things, so if we continue going up through these trees we should be find. I couldn't get a look on the other side of the wagon train, so who knows what kind of aces they have in their sleeves. Besides that, there are a couple of guys on horses down by the wagons. The women and children are probably all inside the wagons. And everyone is carrying a coyote M12 as his or her standard ARM. Any questions?"

            "You think these guys know about our bounty?" Gallows asked.

            "Who doesn't know about your bounty? Next question. What's the terrain like from here to the wagons?" Maya inquired.

            "There's a lot of these pines on both sides of the path. The path goes up at a slightly less of an angle than what we've been going up at. The left bank is higher then the right, meaning if we head out there on the left, we'd have the advantage of being on higher ground. Now, any suggestions, because I'm stumped." Clive requested.

            "Alright! We're going to need a distraction! Maya, you go out there and show off your demon skills, and Clive and I will run in to the wagons!" Gallows grinned.

            "How about we tie YOU to a tree branch and lynch you right now!?" Maya snapped back. "I have a plan of actual thought. What's the number one cause of injury among a group of local hunters?"

            "Beast attacks? Those Kobolds can be pretty nasty…" Gallows replied.

            "An ARM shot from his fellow hunter!" Clive and Maya said in unison.

            "I see your idea. I'll just snipe them from here, but it will have to be timed with their shots…" Clive smiled.

            "Yes, and as long as you just hit their thigh or non-vitals, you should be good to go!" Maya winked.

            Clive lied down on the pine bed and looked through his scope. Gallows and Maya also crouched, being careful not to be seen.

            "Hey Günter! You see that Onkeypete over dar on ye tree branch? I bet you can't hit it!" A ranch hand shouted.

            "Pfft! Watch me!" Günter replied. He aimed the shotgun ARM off into the tree line. Meanwhile Clive was taking precious aim at Thomas' upper thigh. Both gunshots fired at once. And both the Onkypete and Thomas fell to the ground.

            "Bulls eye." Clive licked his teeth.

            The guards automatically went into a panic. Several shouts, all scolding poor Günter, rang out. ARMS were being pointed everywhere, which made Clive's job all the easier. Ranch hands were falling left and right, all to each other's blame. Maya and Gallows could hardly keep their laughter stifled as the cowboys ran about, proclaiming a spirit had come and possessed their trigger fingers. The ranch hands had become smart enough to stray apart from each when there were only four of them left standing. They knew that the wounded needed medical aid, but entering there meant being shot or shooting someone.

            "I do believe now's a good time to start heading towards the wagons." Clive finally spoke out.

            "Yea, but doesn't this have all the guards alert and stuff?" Gallows scratched his head.

            "C'mon! You guys are part of the multi-million Gella gang! If your reputation doesn't do it, then at least your skills should." Maya encouraged her teammates. "Even you Redman."

            "Thanks Demoness." Gallows growled.

            "I guess that makes me the nerdy book worm then." Clive laughed, actually taking part in the lack of tact. "But seriously, we should stay in the tree line as long as possible. And remember, no sound! The pine needles under our feet like to crunch when you step on them."

            "Whatever you say." Maya finished.

            And so, the three Drifters walked through the tree line, parallel to the sun lit path on which several cowboys stood motionless upon.

            "Bill! It looks like you're hurt! Let me help you!" A ranch hand shouted over to a sprawling man, who was grabbing his ankle.

            "Don't come any closer Randy! I don't want to shoot you!" Bill shouted back.

            "But why would you shoot me?! I'm your pal, remember?" Randy pleaded.

            "I know, but something has taken control of my body! I can't help it!" Bill replied.

            Maya almost disturbed the silence with her laughter as she watched the forced actors ham it up.

** *


	54. Blazing Mountain Trails II

Clive rolled behind a Douglas fir, Gungnir HAG 35 Sniper ARM ready. Quickly approaching from behind were Maya and Gallows, each equipped with their own ARM. Mid day had gone and the afternoon wore on. The circle of wagons lay just beyond a small clearing before the mountain pines. Clive reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a group of bullets. Smiling, he carefully reloaded the massive ARM as he thought of his next move.

            "What now fearless leader?" Gallows whispered.

            "Hey! I'm the leader around here, remember?!" Maya replied with a slap to Gallows. "Hey Clive, what's the plan?"

            "Well," Clive began through a bullet in his teeth as he reloaded. "We have to find the leader. If we can convince him to hit the trail south, then we've reached our goal."

            "And if he says no?" Maya asked.

            "Then we'll just have to persuade him, through diplomatic means or otherwise." Clive answered.

            "Heh, I like your thinking!" Gallows smirked. "But how do we find the moron?"

            "There in lies the problem. I'm only thinking of one way right now, and I don't like it." Clive spat the bullet into his glove and placed inside the chamber.

            "Well if you don't want to take a hostage, I will." Maya casually flipped her hair over he shoulder.

            "Gees woman, you really are a demon…" Gallows whistled.

            "A demon's that gonna kick your ass when this is over. Now who should I get?" Maya wondered.

            "I don't see anyone over here at all. You're going to have to get in a wagon and look." Gallows noticed.

            "I'm afraid Gallows is right. We'll do our best to cover you, if that's the plan of action you're taking." Clive nodded.

            Maya smiled. "If that's how it is then so be it!" Maya pulled the hammer on the Vantage Rage MM back, ready to fire. "Just wish me luck!"

            "May the guardians be with you." Clive smiled.

            "Good Luck!" Gallows waved.

            Maya carefully walked out of the grove of trees into the bright sunlight. The ground was somewhat level, putting at least one worry of Maya's at ease. There was literally no one around, which secretly made Maya nervous, ARM ready; she slowly walked towards the white wagons. Once she had made it to the wagon, she pressed her back against the enormous wooden wheel and glanced around. Once again, there was no one around. Maya smiled and crawled across the ground towards the back end of the wagon. Ever so slowly, the woman peered around into the wagon. Boxes, crates, and overall cargo lined the space within. Maya raised an eyebrow and climbed in. Taking a breath, she explored the wagon, opening every box and inspecting every crate. What she found was an astonishing discovery.

            "This is all ammunition!" Maya gasped. For in truth, she was correct. Ammunition for almost every ARM imaginable was inside the wagon. "These guys must be planning on taking out the entire herd of bison!"

            "Just who the hell are you!?" A gruff voice sounded. Maya turned around to see a man in the same uniform as the ranch hands they had shot earlier. Maya weakly smiled.

            "Ammunition inspector?" Maya quipped.

            "There ain't no ammunition inspector! I'm afraid yer gonna have to come with me!" The man ordered.

            Maya quickly caught sight of the man's ARM. It was, of no real surprise, a Coyote M12 shotgun. Maya smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you know, you're not supposed to ask a lady to come up on a first date?!" Maya then kicked the shotgun out of the man's hand, sending it flying towards the ammunition boxes. Maya quickly had the Vantage Rage MM aimed at him. "So how about you coming with me?"

            In a flick of a wrist, a metallic extension slung from his sleeve, inserting a knife in to the cowboy's hand. Catching Maya off guard, the man chucked the knife at her, intending to pierce her bosom. It was fortunate that Maya Shroedinger was a professional Drifter, for her skills came into good use when dodging the blade. However, the confined space of the wagons interior demanded that both the blade and Maya tear through the canvas covering and into the middle ring. Maya landed on her back, her ARM a few inches from her grasp. Surrounding her on all sides was the wagon train and at least ten men, all of whom instantly looked at her when she fell from the wagon.

            "Shit." Maya spat. She kicked her self up onto her legs and glanced around. Thankfully, the ten men were unarmed, as was the man who leaped into the circle from behind. The man from behind kicked the Vantage Rage MM aside underneath the wagon. The men all began to laugh.

            "Well well, looks like we have a little snoop!" A man said wickedly.

            Maya blinked her blue eyes in thought. "Uh… hey guys. I wasn't doing any snoopin, honest!"

            "That bison herd is ours bitch, and no one's gonna stop us!" Another man shouted. "Get her!"

            All of the men raised their sleeves and grinned. Maya frowned and raised her gloved fists. "Bring it on!"

            In a mad dash, five men rushed the Drifter at once. Maya leaped into the air, doing a split kick, sending two men out at once. She landed on the ground, nimbly blocking blows from her adversaries and sending punches back. Her powers were unmatched. The cowboys seemed to be using a boxing method, nothing like the martial art that Maya was using against them. A quick jab here, a fast punch there, a strong kick in the face, and another roundhouse put the five men out. Maya turned to the remainder of the men and taunted with two fingers, urging them to come.

            They did no such thing. Instead, they aimed their recently acquired Coyote M12's at her.

            "Damn…" Maya spat blood on the ground. For she had been bashed some times as well, but no matter what good shape she was in, she wouldn't be able to take on at least five men armed.

            ** *

            "What do you think's taking Maya so long?" Gallows whispered to the resident sniper.

            "I haven't the faintest clue. I do wish she'd hurry up though…" Clive replied.

            "Wherever you are, you can come out now! We've got your partner! If you want to see her alive, you'd best come out now!" A cowboy shouted as he emerged from the wagon circle.

            Clive and Gallows looked to each other. "What do we do now?" Gallows asked.

            "I said hurry up!" The man called, pulling a tied up Maya out.

            "Don't think of me! Just go and save yourselves!" Maya cried. "Wait! What am I saying?! Come get me!"

            Clive sighed. "Well, there isn't much we can do. My heart won't sink as low to just leave her here."

            "Mine will. Just pretend she doesn't exist and I've got it all taken care of!" Gallows patted Clive's back.

            Defeated, Clive walked out into the mountain path. Cursing, Gallows did the same.

            "Drop your ARMs, now!" the cowboy shouted.

            Obediently, Clive and Gallows did as told.

            "Heh, good. Now don't make a fuss or it's off with her pretty little head!" The cowboy warned.

            Two men emerged and began tying up Gallows and Clive. One of the men shook his head and squinted. "Hey! I think these guys are the Maxwell gang!"

            "The who?" The cowboy next to Maya asked.

            "You know! The Maxwell gang! The bounty heads worth thirty-five million Gella!" The squinty eyes one happily said.

            "Oh no! We're not them! We're, uh, the Carradine Gang!" Gallows hastily spoke.

            The first cowboy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that so happened to be a newly distributed Wanted poster. "Well what you know! We're all freakin rich! Fry mah hide and call my Sally!"

            "Sirs, we need to talk to your leader. It is most urgent. Would you be as so kind to escort us to him?" Clive asked, trying to disaude them from the Wanted poster.

            "Oh no! You fellas are cargo from here on out! When this bison hunt's over, it's straight to the ark for you!" A cowboy replied.

            "I really hate that place…" Maya whined.

            "YOU hate that place?!" Gallows gritted his teeth.

            "Shut up! Throw 'em into the ammunition wagon!" The cowboy shouted.

** *

            From inside the wagon, the three tied up Drifters could see the fading light. The birdcalls were silencing and the mountain crickets began to chirp. Maya could sense the light of a fire beyond the repaired canvas. She sighed.

            "Well, some plan this turned out to be… I was gonna save my people from these morons and I end up getting caught by them! Kind of ironic, huh?" Gallows rambled.

            "I'm surprised you know what _ironic_ means Gallows…" Maya replied.

            "Hey, you're the idiot who got caught!" Gallows shot back.

            "ME?! There were ten guys with shotguns! What did you expect me to do! It's really all this guys fault over here for telling me there was no one here!" Maya turned her head over to Clive.

            "I apologize. It was an assumption." Clive sighed.

            "C'mon Clive! Don't take any of that! Fight back!" Gallows shouted.

            "Just shut up Gallows!" Maya spat. "The least we can do is hope Shadey finds us!"

            "Hmmm yes. I'm not too eager to head back to the Ark of Destiny." Clive admitted.

            "Thirty-five million's a lot of Gella. If I weren't me and brought in myself, I know what I'd do with it all…" Gallows tried to change the subject.

            "Let me guess: Booze and women." Maya rolled her eyes.

            "Pfft. Nah, you think I'm that superficial?" Gallows responded.

            "Yes." Maya said.

            "I'd buy a mansion fit for a queen for a certain lady I know. Let's see, there would be gardens of flowers, and servants, and a big diamond ring." Gallows listed.

            "I didn't have any idea you had a lady friend Gallows." Clive was surprised. "So who is it?"

            "I'll tell eventually. But first, everyone else has to tell who they're in love with." Gallows grinned.

            "Catherine." Clive replied.

            "Tssh. That's right, you're married." Gallows fumed. Gallows looked over to Maya. "How 'bout you?"

            Maya blinked and blushed. "Me?! Yea right, like I have a boyfriend. I love gems and gold, remember?"

            "That's not what Alfred told us." Gallows gave a little sing song.

            "Gallows!" Clive tried to shut him up, but he found his bonds proved to strong to allow him to move.

            "What?!" Maya was shocked.

            "Oh, he told us you have a thing for that Nevada guy." Gallows grinned like the biggest idiot on Filgaia.

            "Th-there's nothing between him and I! In fact, I hope he's dead! That's how much I care for him!" Maya turned her chin in the air.

            "Oh come on! With an act like that, it's so obvious, even a burro can see it! Hey Clive, remember when Jet and Ginny like that?" Gallows looked over to the depressed sniper.

            "Yes Gallows. I remember." Clive sighed.

            "So come on Maya! We're all friends here, and not like there's anything else to do, seeing how we're all tied up and stuff." Gallows was trying to be persuasive.

            It was after a few minutes of silence before Maya finally sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

            "Yes." Clive and Gallows replied in unison.

            "Well I guess I do kind of have a thing for that idiot Nevada Sierra. We dated once when we were young. He was such a goofy idiot back then. Heh. But then after all the fun times we had, he just vanished without a word. And now I've met up with him again. I can't forgive him for what he's done, for leaving me back there all alone!" Maya admitted.

            "Well, if I may interject, I believe you should let bygones be bygones. It sounds like you care fro him, so start over again." Clive advised.

            "…Yea… I suppose you're right…" Maya whispered, looking at the wooden slats below her.

            "So, Gallows, who is it that you like?" Clive asked.

            "Oh no one special. I doubt you even remember her! Hahaha! Well look at the sky, isn't a sunset on a mountain pretty?!" Gallows alguhed.

            "OH NO YOU DON'T! You're gonna speak after making me speak you snake!" Maya's eyes were burning.

            Suddenly a feather-capped arrow flew through the outer wall's canvas and into the floor right next to Clive. Everyone stared at it. Gallows smiled. "That's a Baskar arrow!"

            The war cries of a small army of Baskars sounded through out the camp, whereas a rain of arrows fell over the wagons. Gunshots fired and death cries rang through the twilight.

            "Gallows!" Shane appeared at the end of the wagon, armed with a traditional bow and arrow of Baskar.

            "Shane! What are you doing here?!" Gallows called happily.

            Shane leaped in and cut the bonds of the three Drifters with a small knife. "What you said down there earlier got me to thinking. It's our land and we should defend it to the death! The guardians would have it no other way!"

            "Thank you Shane. Just how many men did you bring?" Clive asked.

            "Nearly thirty warriors volunteered to take back our beloved mountain! It's the first time something like this has happened in four hundred years!" Shane answered.

            "You think you guys could have come earlier…" Maya mumbled.

            "We have to retrieve our ARMs. Let us help you Shane." Clive smiled.

            "It would be my pleasure." Shane bowed.


	55. The Battle of Zephyr's Peak

As twilight descended upon the mountain the stars appeared in the red sky. A warm breeze blew through from over the mountain peak. The Rocky Mountain Juniper and Douglas fir stood tall among the gray rocks upon the mountains face. However, there was no singing from the birds, or calls from the sheep. Instead, the sounds of nature stood in the background as the cries of war paraded upon the Zepet slope. The hissing of arrows and the blasts of ARMs, the death throws of many a wounded man, and the constant screaming of the Baskar warriors, pierced the red and purple sky.

            The covered wagons proved to be the wall it was pulled in for, shielding the rustlers and ranch hands from the Baskar warriors, and proving as a blockade to seal off the pass behind it. Mounted riders from both sides raced around, firing into each other.

            Clive had recently acquired the Gungnir HAG 35 and stood in place over a rocky jut with Shane, Gallows, and Maya, who had retrieved their respective ARMs as well. Gallows peered through his scope at the battleground.

            "How many faithless do you see?" Shane asked the sniper.

            "It seems they're were more hiding in the wagons. I'm counting at least twenty active." Clive replied.

            "And how many enemies are wounded?" Gallows asked, excited.

            "…I'd say, including the ones we had taken earlier in the day, about fifteen." Clive replied.

            "I don't think a wagon train such as this can carry many more than forty-five people…" Maya thought.

            "I'd say the same thing. I don't think they have any reinforcements either. They seem to be just ruthless entrapaneurs seeking riches from the bison herd in the Great Plains below." Clive deduced.

            "We can't allow them to touch that herd. The bison is a sacred beast, and only those who share respect with it may share what the bison offers." Shane recited.

            "Huh?" Maya was puzzled.

            "He means that the faithless will show no respect to the bison once its dead, and will use its skin and flesh only for profit. We Baskars use every piece of a bison, and hold a ceremony for it's passing. All right, how did that lesson go…?" Gallows scratched his head.

            "When we die, our bodies fall to the earth. The grasses feed off our bodies, and in turn our fed to the bison. So therefore, we are in a great loop of exchanging necessities for each other's survival. If too many bison were killed or too much grass, the loop is disrupted." Shane instructed.

            "But bison fur is sooo comfortable!" Maya explained. "It can't be THAT bad to make a couple coats, right?"

            "What we really should be focusing on here is the battle." Clive interrupted.

            "You are right Clive. I am sorry." Shane frowned. He glanced back at the thunderous action taking place.

            "Right! So, what I'm seeing is that damned wagon train in the middle acting as a shield." Maya pointed out.

            "If there was only a way to get around it…" Gallows bit his lip.

            "Well, There IS a way around, but that is for one man only. Any number larger would be spotted." Clive examined.

            "Brother, what do you think the other side of the wagon train is like?" Shane asked.

            Gallows took a breath. "There's no telling. There's only one way to find out…" The Baskar grinned and patted his smaller brother on the back.

            "You can take the bank of land on the right. You'll be able to hide through the trees." Clive advised.

            Gallows shook Clive's hand. "Great idea Clive. I'll be back before you can recite the Baskar circumcision rights!"

            Gallows began to trot towards the trees before Maya called out to him. Gallows turned his head to hear the woman's words. "Be Careful!"

            "Of course I will. I wouldn't leave my buddy Clive with a demon would I?" Gallows laughed.

            Maya smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "You'd best not. Now get going, you moron!"

            "May Chapapanga guide you through." Shane whispered. Shane had recognized long ago the patron deity of luck was watching over his brother far more often than any other guardian, even if Gallows had turned his back on his lineage as a pillar.

            Clive sighed. "It seems to be a stalemate. If we can't get through that wagon cover, than your warriors will just be shot one by one until they are all dead…"

            Shane blinked. "We must continue making a stand for ourselves. If we our to lose the bison and the Great Plains, then what stops them from taking our fields of crops and our homes next? …I realize Baskar is a dying culture, but I do not intend to go into the night softly."

            "Well spoken Shane. I believe you'll make a good chief one day." Clive smiled.

            "Gallows wouldn't plan on burning the wagons down, would he?" Maya asked Clive.

            "…The ammunition stocks!" Clive realized.

            "It's the only reason I haven't used my gatling gun. If each wagon is filled with the same amount of ammo as the one I was in, then the blast will kill us all!" Maya explained.

            "Then we must continue our rain of arrows." Shane thought. He then shouted something in Baskar to his troops. The warriors acknowledged the command with whoops and cries.

            "What did you just tell them?" Maya asked.

            "I told them not to use fire at any costs." Shane said. "And to continue using arrows."

** *

            Gallows ran through the wood, running past the gunfire and arrow pelting. He climbed up the steep left bank, clambering across the gray boulders. He had finally reached a clear view of the posterior of the wagon train, and the trail behind it. Gallows analyzed the scene as best he could from the wooded position. Not a single soul stirred in the flank. It would be most useful if he had a small amount of men with him. But as he was by himself, running in alone would prove most pointless and most self-destructive. He whistled and looked about. The path traveled up a steep face before disappearing over a ridge. A slight gust of wind blew over, beckoning him to come. Gallows thought about it, and decided best to see if there was an advantage on top of the ridge.

            The Baskar climbed up the steep face as the battle raged on. With each meter he could see a better view of the camp and the dozens of people running about killing each other. Even in the fading light. Gallows reached the summit before long. However, the top of the trail could be described as anything but a summit, as it was the depression between two hills that continued rising into the heavens. The trail ended in this depression and began to wind down the other side of the Zepet Mountain into the Great Plains below, where a sea of brown ebbed back and forth as far as the eye could see. Gallows was caught breathless, staring north across the gap into the countless number of bison. The West wind blew through the gap with a strong force, striking Gallows with its supposed holy energy, the Zephyritic winds. The sun just slipped away beyond the infinite flatlands to the northwest, leaving all in twilight. 

Gallows turned back to the south to see the battle from a bird's eye view. The enemy was held up inside the circle that the wagon train created. However, they were all on one side, leaving the rear end completely vacant. An idea formed in his head. It was crazy, perhaps even suicidal, but it just might work.

"HEY FAITHLESS WAGON HERDERS!" Gallows shouted along with several blasts from his ARM.

The enemy turned from their secure positions to see another Baskar on their flank. Gallows could not hear what the ranch hands were saying to each other, but he knew his plan worked when half of the cowboys departed to the other side of the wagon circle, weakening their shotgun wall. They must have believed a second Baskar party was about to charge over the gap.

Shane saw this at once and instantly recognized the plan. He immediately gave the order to charge, sending all thirty mounted warriors hurtling across the beaten path into the wagon train's vacant spots in between wagons. Several warriors fell in the first charge, but the overall mass managed to break through the barricade and into the enemy territory.

Clive suddenly realized the error of his ways amidst Maya and Shane's shouts of joy. Clive grabbed Shane by the shoulder. "Give a mercy command! Tell your warriors not to kill anyone!"

"Wha?! What are you saying Clive?! That's impossible! Especially after their fellow warriors are dead!" Maya said.

"I have taken an oath not to kill anyone. And I may be the last one in our party to hold it true, but I stay by my word." Clive said.

Clive was too late. Shane gave the order, but the call came in when there were only the wounded left. The remaining forces left after the break through instantly surrendered. Gallows ran back to his brother down the mountain much faster than he climbed and grabbed him in a bear hug. Gallows let his brother down and smiled.

"You've defiantly become a new person, Shane. The last time I saw you, you said you were competent of nothing save the pillar reciting. I believe this battle's proven you wrong!" Gallows smiled.

"Yea… I suppose I've become more of a man than I thought. Though I am still a pillar, it is a pillars duty to protect his people. Gallows, in tradition of our Baskar ways, I feel it is time for me to choose my own name." Shane said.

"Boy, you are the opposite of me. I dropped everything of Baskar, and here you are, even picking up the dying remains of our ancient traditions. So little brother, you crazy general, what is your new name?" Gallows rubbed his neck.

Shane thought for a minute and answered, his voice completely serious and mature. "Well, this was the craziest and riskiest thing I've ever done. So my name from now on will be Crazy Horse…"

"Crazy Horse huh? You get Horse after Granny's Dad." Gallows sighed and looked to the stars. "I guess the first battle of Baskar in four hundred years will be called _The Battle of Zephyr's Peak_ and it was lead by Crazy Horse…"

** *


	56. Dust II

There was nothing left to do for the large meal cooking inside the hearth but let it simmer in the large pot. Shalte offered to watch it, and for a long while Virginia Maxwell sat with her uncle and aunt and spoke of the many things that had come into her life. The fire danced inside the fireplace as Virginia told her relations of the battles she had endured, the people she had met, the places she had visited, and the compatriots that had lent a hand to her cause. The helping of beef stew and bread pudding slowly cooked during the duration of Virginia's retelling of her story and her enemies. Everyone from Janus Cascade up to the Riflemen were included in Virginia's fantastic retelling of her adventure. Aunt Shalte was about to ban Virginia from ever stepping outside again in order to protect her niece from the many dangers she had come to face, and Tesla was kept on the edge of his seat, always demanding to know what happened next. (And the particular model of ARMs anyone was carrying within the anecdote.) One thing Virginia kept out of her happy retelling was he love of Jet Enduro, wanting to keep it a secret from her foster parents.

The food had a ways to go before it would be perfected. Virginia reclined in the old wooden chair, about ready to prop her boots upon the table as he friend does. She was halted from doing so when she noticed Tesla drumming his fingers upon the table. She straightened herself in the way a proper lady would and smiled.

"So, has anything been happening here?" Virginia asked her family.

Shalte smiled and looked to her husband. "Nothing really. Our lives have lived out peacefully, much unlike the world you describe out there."

Tesla grinned. "Though what's-his-face keeps coming by every once in a while to see if you're here. You know, you're old friend." Tesla made gestures with his hand, trying to remember a name.

"Neil!" Virginia assumed excitedly.

"Yea, that's the kid." Tesla finished. "It seems he works with the cattle drivers nowadays."

"Tesla, you old fool. It's the sheep drivers." Shalte laughed.

"Well he drives something, that's for sure. Comes in every few months and sees if you're here." Tesla smirked.

"Wow, I haven't seen Neil is a while. I wonder if he's still the goofy self he was when we were kids…" Virginia wondered.

"He's certainly grown some. He's quite the handsome young man…" Shalte smiled, giving a knowing glance to her husband.

"Became quite an adventurer to. The last time he was here, he told us of an exploit up in the Flatlands with a pack of Horned Monsters threatening the doggies." Tesla said.

"Ah yes, quite the story. You should meet him again, Ginny. I'm sure he'd be thrilled." Shalte stated.

Virginia suddenly learned of where this conversation was going and she didn't like it. Shalte was always trying to tie her down with something, whether it was school or work with the local shepherds. This time they must have found something they saw fit in her old friend Neil. Neil and Virginia were best friends as children, which was probably the cause for Virginia's tomboy behavior, which use to drive Shalte crazy. She still liked her old friend, but anything romantic involving him was unthinkable. Virginia put on a fake smile. "Yea! That's a great idea!"

"Neil's out near town these days, getting ready for the next long sheep run. Interesting thing though, there was a large man with a horned hat with him the last time I did see them…" Tesla thought.

Virginia stood straight up, almost as if struck by lightning. "A large man with a horned hat?!"

Tesla looked at Virginia in surprise. "Yea… he was rather large guy, sort of the silent type. He was here about a week and a half ago, examining the sheep stock or something…"

"Asgard… I know exactly what he wants! He's measuring the population in town! He has to!" Virginia slammed the table.

"Wait! That man is Asgard, the golem from your story?" Shalte asked, surprised.

"It has to be! Then that must mean Neil has the clue!" Virginia began to pace around the table. "I-I have to go see Neil right away!"

"But dinner's almost done! Night's falling and what about your friends?" Shalte asked.

Virginia ran to the door and opened it. "Tell them I'm off to find the clues!"

The moment Virginia stepped out into the darkness surrounding her home, she was greeted by none other than Jet, Alfred, and Todd, all of whom looked like they had run a great distance in a short amount of time.

"Guys! I have great news! I think I'm on to Asgard's clue!" Virginia practically squealed in excitement.

The crickets were drowned out in the panting from the three males. Jet looked back towards the town from whence they came. "We've got another giant to worry about."

"Giant? Huh?" Virginia inquired.

"One of the Riflemen has arrived in town…" Todd began.

"And he's looking for whatever traces Asgard may have left behind on his search for some map…" Alfred finished.

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Asgard's the Riflemen's servant, he has to do whatever they say!" Virginia rationalized.

"Apparently Asgard hasn't been doing a lot of talking lately, and it doesn't seem he and Dust get along too well. Dust doesn't trust Asgard I guess." Jet thought.

"Two giants who don't get along…" Virginia mused.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"It's an old story book I read as a kid. I'm guessing Dust is the Rifleman?" Virginia quizzed.

"Correct. We've been trying to find him for the past couple of hours." Todd said.

"The bastard challenged everyone at the bar to a shoot out at the O.K. Corral if you get my drift." Jet finished.

"It's up to you Virginia. What course of action should we peruse? Asgard's clues or the whereabouts of the Rifleman?" Todd bowed his head.

"Personally, I think it's more of a priority to save the townsfolk if we can. He may be alone, but he is a Rifleman!" Alfred advised.

"Then so it is. We have to find Dust first and make sure the townsfolk make it out O.K. Maybe we can even talk this 'Dust' out of doing whatever his group has planned!" Virginia said.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen…" Jet murmured.

"Come on! Let's go!" Virginia started running before the boys and out into town.

"Wait! Virginia! We don't have any clue where he is?!" Alfred shouted.

Virginia stopped in her tracks, down the hill that lead to her house. She turned to the three others who were catching up. "Have you checked all of town?"

"One hundred percent." Todd stated.

"Hmmm… Hey! Did he say anything weird before he disappeared?" Virginia asked.

"He did say something about lynching…" Jet thought.

"Lynching… you mean hanging!" Alfred caught on.

"Yea! And if you're going to hang someone you need either a gallows or a tree." Virginia thought.

"The gallows are used in a formality. Lynching never takes place on a gallows. I can speculate he must be somewhere near a tree?" Todd reasoned.

"THE APPLE ORCHARD!" Virginia shouted with excitement.

"Good thinking! Lead the way Leader!" Jet said.

"Right!" Virginia nodded.

The four Drifters began running out of town and into the wheat fields under the cloak of nightfall. The wheat fields were expansive, and it took some time before the three dismounted travelers reached the apple orchards.

Under nightfall, the apple orchard resembled a forest from ancient myth and lore, taking on a persona of clutching branches and gnarled teeth. Beaten down paths separated small rows of young trees. However, except for a turned over basket of apples, nothing was out of place. There was, as Virginia expected, one tree on the outskirts of the apple orchard, on a small rounded hill that dwarfed every tree in the southern fields. Urging her comrade's foreword, Virginia traversed the eerie grove, coming out into the field and coming to a halt in the blue field before the hill and the enormous elm that grew atop it.

"Oh my…" Todd was lost to words when his eyes did meet the scene.

"This is horrible! How can any one do such a thing!" Alfred gasped.

Jet placed a gloved hand on Virginia's trembling shoulder. "Virginia…"

Virginia's body stiffened and her fists clenched. Her blue eyes watered up as she bit her lip. For before her, before all of them, and before the moon and the stars, was the elm tree, and hanging from twelve of it's enormous branches were twelve nooses, and in twelve nooses were twelve limp men, swaying in the night's breeze.

"We were too late…" Todd sighed.

Alfred clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in his rage. He turned to the moon and shouted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHAT DID THESE PEOPLE DO TO YOU!"

"alfred! Get a hold of yourself." Virginia ordered, wiping her eyes on her purple sleeve.

"…He couldn't have gone far…" Jet growled.

"On the contrary, I could have traveled as far as I needed to by the time you caught up with me." A rough voice laughed in the darkness.

"Dust!" Jet looked into the elm's crown to see the man he had witnessed earlier in the bar and at Gunner's Heaven.

The large man with a bandage over his nose smirked at the mention of his alias. He pivoted the enormous rifle in his firing hand. "How does it feel? The rage building up within you?"

"You killed them! You killed them all, even the bar tender!" Alfred gritted his teeth.

"They all were insignificant insects not worthy of this Filgaia. They were different from myself, so I destroyed them, in order to establish a safe and single, untainted land." Dust replied.

"What are you saying?" Virginia asked, confused.

"How is it any different when a demon is lynched? A group of humans decide his or her fate is not worthy of staying upon this world that was created for all of us, so they blow his or her life out like a candle. To them we have no more rights than the cattle they slaughter. Am I correct?" Dust vouched.

"Are you here to take revenge? The world's not going to change simply because you want it to! Demons are evil who need to be purged from Filgaia!" Todd replied maliciously.

"Fool. Do you think we are no more sentient than your flock of sheep? Because we are born of a different gene we are mercilessly hunted and killed, not due to our acts or deeds, but simply for whom we are! Yes it is revenge, for all of my brethren that have died hanging from a tree due to your species xenophobic paranoia!" Dust tossed a small piece of parchment from the elm crown. The piece of parchment slowly drifted towards the earth, winding up in Virginia's palm. "Sing it. It is a ballad of our times, written in the horrid style of our times by the people who share this world unfortunately with you."

Virginia tore her eyes away from the arboreal monster and looked upon the paper. 

"~On a dark morning in the foggy sun,  
They take him away;  
To a hole in the ground six by three,  
They take him away  
  
  
His name was Johnny Jo  
Good worker and faithful father  
but the townsfolk learned of his secret  
And now he ain't here no mo'e  
  
  
There are no flowers on his grave,  
They took him away;  
Just a stone without a head,  
They took him away  
  
  
Sally Sue was three foot three

 At the age of a young girl  
she somehow was different from her playmates

And now she's swinging from a tree  
  
Her hole where her body lay  
When they took her away;  
Was not alone, Her ma and pa had their holes too  
when they take them away  
  
  
 I don't know how long I have,  
Until they take me away;  
I hope my children remember my name,  
when they take me away~"

            "My daughter… was hunted down in the middle of the night." Dust began. "They destroyed the door with their axes and reached for her trembling arm. They grabbed her from her bed and tore her away while she screamed for me. She- she was only seven years old. I ran after her, but was subdued by the townsfolk. I watched her grip tighten on her teddy… the tears run down her rosy cheeks. They didn't care. They didn't see a living, breathing girl. They saw a monster! She hadn't done anything in her life. She simply scared the children at the schoolhouse with a light trick she was capable of doing the day before! Innocent fun led to her death! I couldn't save my baby! Her last words were calls to me, but I couldn't do anything about it!" Dust began choking on his own words. "And then they hung her over the side of a tree branch until her body was no different from these men! That is why these men are dead, why they hang from these branches!"

            "Dust! T-those were different people! These men never did that!" Virginia shouted back. Though on the inside, she was touched by the story, she couldn't allow harm to come to any other human being.

            "Virginia! What's the plan?" Alfred asked, nervous.

            "Virginia? Are you the Maxwell girl?" Dust demanded to know.

            Virginia stood firmly in place. "That is I!"

            "Then Asgard has truly failed…" Dust responded.

            "Dust! You have to stop this! It's true there may be some, even lots of bad people on Filgaia! But there are good people! Believe me!" Virginia cried out.

            "I don't think it's working…" Jet whispered.

            "No. All of you are the same. In deferential monsters who created us, and now wish to destroy every last one of us! It is you cockroaches that need to be destroyed. It was your fault that our grand civilization of culture and the arts has eroded into nothing more than barely living on a bleak frontier. Our fine works gone and replaced with things such as the lithograph and the banjo. You humans are underdeveloped leeches who are trying to take this dying world for your own. Well, once your numbers are gone, it will be us, a brotherhood of Superiors, that inherit this world and bring back our glorious empire and initiate a second renaissance, ultimately hunting your kind until the last one hangs from a rope." Dust laughed.

            "You're insane!" Todd reprised.           

"It will never work! Your numbers are so low that your species will go extinct after a few more generations! What will one generation of your kind existing alone do?" Jet pointed out.

"I grow weary of this debate. Your human mind cannot synthesize the sympathy our kind is in need of. It is time now that I finish Asgard's chore. Once it is completed, nothing will stand in the way of the glorious Morning star!" Dust caught his rifle in mid swivel and aimed it at the dark ground below. The first of the three revolving barrels fired, lighting the night.

Alfred managed to push Virginia out of the way as the grass below her exploded in a million pieces of blackened dirt. Jet immediately had the Airget-lamh out and began firing into the tree's crown. Before any bullet could slide into his flesh, Dust vaporized into the million of specs of dust, floating out of the elm and letting the bullets fly into the night air, illuminating the battleground. His posture recomposed itself on the ground, where he had the gun changing the long barrels.

"You cannot possibly strike me! How do you think I defeated all these men by my lonesome?" Dust laughed.

"How are you doing this?" Todd asked, visibly furious.

"It's simple. The nanotechnology in my bloodline has my atomic structure mapped, so therefore every atom of me very being can separate and come back together in the right places where ever my microbes desire! I can become a filed of dust whenever I please, hence my name!" Dust explained right before he fire the enormous oddity of a rifle. The bullet flew right through Todd's afro, infuriating he swordsman even more.

In a fit of fury, Todd threw down the purple glasses and unsheathed his katana. With the technique known only to the masters of the Fast Draw, Todd sliced through the massive elm in a single stoke, sending up mounds of dust as the tree fell off the hill it had been perched upon for so many generations. Unfortunately, however, Dust had turned into dust before the Trump Card attack could penetrate his being.

"Where the hell did he go now?" Jet roared.

Virginia swiveled upon her heel and fired both the Bantorain 93 R and the Rapier Ez into the Rifleman whom had appeared behind her. Virginia was shocked though when his body exploded into dust once more as the two bullets flew through. The man reappeared in the same spot he was and fired the massive rifle. Virginia was pulled to the ground by Jet merely nanoseconds before having her chest explode from a bullet.

"You all right?" Jet asked as the Rifleman disappeared once more.

"Yea." Virginia managed to huff out. "I'm good."

"He's over here!" Alfred called. Unfortunately, Alfred had forgotten to visit the ARMs shop in the day, leaving him unarmed. The explosives expert drew a sharp knife from his vest and lunged foreword. The Demon caught Alfred's wrist inches before the blade struck his bandaged chest.

"Foolish boy! Do you really think you can handle a Rifleman without an ARM?!" Dust started to twist Alfred's arm, winding it into an unnatural position. Alfred bit his lip, trying not to scream out in pain as tears welled in his eyes.

"So not harm master Shroedinger!" Todd roared, swinging the katana where Dust's head once was. Alfred fell into Todd's arm, rubbing his sore appendage.

Dust emerged atop the fallen tree, rifle aimed at the group. "This has been much fun, but it's high time this ends here."

"Ginny!" Jet called out to the brown haired Drifter. "Be ready!"

Unexpectedly, a blast did not come from the rifle, but a static audio signal emerged from Dust's jacket. Dust cursed his luck and positioned the rifle behind his back. "You are lucky this time, Drifters! But be warned that the next time we meet will be our last." Dust smiled and tipped his ten-gallon hat before turning into a cloud of dust and blowing away in the night sky.

"Is everyone all right?" Virginia asked, picking herself up from the green grass.

"I'm good to go." Jet said, feeding the airget-lamh more bullets.

"I am well, but master Alfred is in need of assistance." Todd said, trying to alleviate the wear and tear on Alfred's arm.

"I'm fine. Really." Alfred winced, an obvious lie.

Virginia approached the blonde, scanning his wound over. "I think you'll need to see a doctor."

"I think we need to get out of here, before some one comes along and sees the dead bodies and us." Jet stated.

"That tends to happen to us, unfortunately." Virginia helped Todd lift Alfred up like a pair of living crutches.

And so, the four left the crown of the hill that once had an elm stand upon it. The night wore on, and it wasn't long before a curious local discovered the bodies and the tree. As the night came through, Boot Hill slipped into a panic, and all those with a record should be careful…

** *


	57. Rawhide

The morning of the fourth day began without the ruckus of the night before. Virginia was neatly perched in her soft bed. HER soft bed. The warm flower patterned blankets resting upon her nightgown-clad body seemed so inviting, the awakening girl that she'd never be able to climb out of bed. Her adjusting eyes made out the brass headpiece and foot piece of her bed, complete with the curls of brass that ran through it. She smiled as she awoke, not bothering to move her head and just let her room take care of her. The little dresser sat neatly in the corner, covered in framed pictures of her when she was little and her family. Her first horse riding experience with Uncle Tesla; cooking with Aunt Shalte; and her first trip to the famous Chimney Rock with both of her foster parents. The black and white photos, though old and weary, still meant a lot to her. Moving her eyes across the room she came upon her old white table, still covered in books that she had read through a million times. _Wind in the Willows, Alice through the Looking Glass_, and _the Tale of Two Giants who Didn't Get Along _sat stacked on top of each other, forming a mountain of literacy. The kerosene lamp stood near, eagerly waiting for a young girl to lit it again in the midst's of night to read a good book. Virginia giggled at the thought and continued her analysis, coming across Werner's poncho, the last item she received from her father before he went to Yggdrassil. It was old and ill kept; it's colors fading away to nothing. A Baskar leather drum hung near –an old trinket she received from Roykman when she was of the age of ten. Boxes full of sketches and drawings sat on the little counter in the corner, forgotten by time.

            Virginia slowly lifted the covers up, brushing her honey brown hair over her shoulder as she stood up to the sunshine radiating in through the windows. Her bare feet cringed at the thought of touching a freezing cold wooden floor, but she had no choice. Her long white nightgown resembled a button up shirt that was too large for any normal person as the shirt came down to her mid thighs. Her blue eyes zeroes in on the little boxes. She walked over to the boxes, grabbing a comb from the table on the way and started brushing her long hair. She bent over and read the label pasted onto one of the shoeboxes. It read: _Adventures of Virginia Maxwell. _Virginia chuckled at the notion of having a story book written after her exploits and lifted the top off, letting mounds of dust fly into the air. She coughed once or twice and waved her hand to blow away the offending particles. Placed inside the boxes was a cacophony of drawings, placed in no order at all, mangled around from all ages. Virginia picked up what seemed to be a rather old one, dating back from when she was twelve or so. The picture wasn't exactly of the Dutch Masters quality, coming from a little girl, but it was easy to understand that is was Virginia as an adult, chasing gobs away from what seemed to be her mom. There was a caption at the bottom, and Virginia read it with great care. The caption went as followed: "When I grow up, I'll be a great Sheriff and protect everyone from the bad people." Virginia thought it funny how life can be so ironic at time, for here she was now, an outlaw, wanted by the sheriff. She essentially was "the bad people". Virginia would have gone farther in thought if it weren't for the opening of the door behind her. Clad in only the large shirt that was an excuse for a nightgown, and the underwear underneath, Virginia didn't know what to say, standing in the bent over position, her body facing away from the door.

            "Hey Ginny! Jet says we shou- WHOA!" Alfred caught himself in mid sentence and immediately closed the door as a mountain of books hit the door behind him.

            "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" Virginia roared through the door.

            Alfred felt quite ashamed at himself and twiddled his thumbs while he thought of a way to redeem himself. He cleared his throat and decided it best to talk through the door.

            "Sorry Ginny. But, uh, Jet says we should start moving out as fast as possible. He says that the blame for the accident last night could easily be put on us, and you know where Asgard's clue is, so…" Alfred rambled.

            "Yea yea, I hear ya." Virginia mumbled through the door, feeling personally violated.

            After the message had been delivered, Alfred couldn't help blushing a little as he walked down the stairs.

** *

            Virginia came down the stairs, hair braised and fully dressed in the purple dress she was so accustomed to wearing. Jet, Todd, and the embarrassingly red Alfred stood by the door, ready to go. Virginia grabbed a loaf of bread and walked towards them.

            "Ready to go, fearless leader?" Jet asked, trying to kid again.

            "As ready as I'll ever be." Virginia answered.

            "I'm sorry you have to leave already…" Shalte said, coming to the entry from the kitchen.

            "It's just we don't want you getting hurt. After what you told us what happened last night, blame's going to land somewhere, and with that bounty on your head…" Tesla placed a hand on Shalte's quivering shoulder.

            Virginia stepped over and hugged them both. "I'll be back, you'll see. We'll have this whole bounty thing set straight."

            "That's my girl." Tesla smiled.

            "If your looking for Neil, he left early this morning long before the sun rose, on a Sheep drive. You said earlier that's where your clue was. I'm so sorry…" Shalte sighed.

            "It's no problem Shalte…" Virginia patted her aunt's shoulder.

"We'll just have to do some tracking. It is a pity we don't have Shadey to help us." Todd stated.

"Or Clive." Jet mused.

"You should get going now, before you lose track of them for good." Tesla said.

Shalte placed a handkerchief to her cheeks. "We love you Virginia."

"I love you too, Shalte, Tesla. Good bye." Virginia started for the door and went through after a last hug and a wave. Todd and Jet followed as Alfred bowed and gave a thank you to his hosts.

When they had all cleared the house, Jet asked Virginia an important question. "Virginia, which way do they drive these sheep?"

            "From what I've heard, to the northeast, across the Grand Canyon and through the flatlands towards Jolly Roger." Virginia thought.

            "So that means we'd be going full circle…" Alfred noted.

            "Well that's just great…" Jet sighed.

            The Grand Canyon is a fertile valley filled with strange monuments, is it not?" Todd puzzled.

            "Yup, that's the Grand Canyon all right. It's about a half a days ride on horses to it, so we might be able to catch up to those doggies!" Virginia exclaimed.

            "Doggies?" Jet asked.

            "Sheep." Alfred answered.

            And so, the four ran through town as swiftly as they could, gathering up their stocks of food and water and purchasing a few horses with what little money that Tesla had given them. Mid morning had begun when they left Boot Hill across the fertile lands and into the dry land beyond.

Rawhide – Frankie Laine 

~Keep movin', movin', movin',  
Though they're disapprovin',  
Keep them dogies movin', rawhide.  
Don't try to understand 'em,  
Just rope 'em, throw, and brand 'em.  
Soon we'll be livin' high and wide.  
My heart's calculatin',  
My true love will be waitin',  
Be waitin' at the end of my ride.  
  
Move 'em on, head 'em up,  
Head 'em up, move 'em on,  
Move 'em on, head 'em up, rawhide!  
Head 'em out, ride 'em in,  
Ride 'em in, let 'em out,  
Cut 'em out, ride 'em in, rawhide!  
  
  
Keep rollin', rollin', rollin',  
Though the streams are swollen,  
Keep them dogies rollin', rawhide.  
Through rain and wind and weather,  
Hell bent for leather,  
Wishin' my gal was by my side.  
All the things I'm missin',  
Good vittles, love and kissin',  
Are waiting at the end of my ride.  
  
Move 'em on, head 'em up,  
Head 'em up, move 'em on,  
Move 'em on, head 'em up, rawhide!  
Head 'em out, ride 'em in,  
Ride 'em in, let 'em out,  
Cut 'em out, ride 'em in, rawhide!  
RAWHIDE!!!~

            The sheep trail wasn't easy to lose. After all, when there are hundreds of animals being herded across dusty terrain, the foot prints kind of stay. The Grand Canyon that was spoke of earlier came into sight, as huge monoliths of stone stretching towards the sky over the dry grass beds. These towers, much like the mesas and buttes around the world, were hundreds of feet high, casting shadows across the canyon. The sheep drivers had obviously entered through the same way that Virginia and the other Drifters have, through a pass at the bottom. A river, one of the rarest treasures on Filgaia, cut through the valley like a knife, winding around the stone towers through the canyon walls beyond and into the flatlands. The river was wide and slow paced, allowing sheep to cross it with ease. The horses managed to step through it as well, the cool teal water coming up to their knees as they crossed to the opposite bank, coated in lush grass.

            "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful place before…" Alfred was in awe.

            "It certainly is something…" Jet whistled. "Say Ginny, was this place always like this?"

            "Like what?" Virginia asked, confused.

            "So full of life…" Jet replied.

            "Quite the opposite to the rest of Filgaia." Todd stated.

            "Hmmm…." Virginia put a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't remember the river being so wide or so much grass on the sides…"

            "Could it be that Filgaia is actually making a comeback?" Alfred asked.

            "It has been the whole time, but too slowly. But things look like they're getting better over here." Jet answered.

            The shrill call of a condor pierced the air, adding to the symphony of sounds being produced by the shallow river flowing across the canyon floor.

            "Say, what's this river called anyway?" Todd asked.

            "I think it's called the Platte River." Virginia answered.

            "Shhh!" Jet commanded the other's to silence themselves. The horses stopped trotting along the riverbed as well. Jet's eyes darted back and forth, looking for something.

            "What's wrong Jet?" Virginia whispered.

            "Look up the river a bit. Left bank." Jet responded.

            Up the river a bit on the left bank emerged two Horned Monsters, giant bipedal canyon dwelling cousins of the Cave Taurus and the Cannon Buffalo. The two red monsters clambered down the bank to the river's edge and placed their enormous toothy snouts in the water to lap up a drink. The horses gave several grunts of awareness and tried to trot off, but their riders wouldn't allow such a thing.

            "What do we do?" Alfred whispered.

            "I don't ever recall having the pleasure of battling in a river before…" Todd thought.

            "Well, if we get the horses to a full gallop, we might be able to outrun them if we make a wide turn around them…" Virginia planned. The path of destruction was never one for her.

            "Too risky. We don't know if there are any deep holes or soft mud along the riverbed. Galloping into one would break the horses leg, and then we would really be screwed." Jet analyzed. "There's no other way but to fight them."

            "Do you think we could at least scare them away with a couple shots?" Virginia pleaded.

            "They look rather big and I'm out of dynamite. I only have this Bantorain 93R I bought in town…" Alfred unholstered his new ARM.

            "What choice do we have? Let us fight." Todd said, unsheathing the katana.

The blue sky above paid witness to the events in the canyon below. It was the victim of Virginia's first two shots as she fired into the air and screaming at the top of her lungs. "HEY YOU MONSTERS! GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL END UP AS A SUITCASE!"

            The two mega-fauna looked up from the river's teal surface, raising their bodies due to an absence of a neck. Though they were down wind of them, they could easily smell the unmistakable odor of human and horse. The larger of the two stepped into river, letting a terrible roar rip from its maw. Then the not much smaller one, still measuring some eight feet at hunch of it's back, stepped forward, swinging it's massive set of long horns around in an intimidating manor. Horned Monsters were always fierce fully territorial, as the amount of prey on Filgaia was never a healthy one. These eight animals, four Drifters and four horses, had stepped onto the pair's land. The larger one began to paw the riverbed with its enormous scaly trunk like legs, kicking up water and silt and snorting like a mad bull.

            "It's gonna charge!" Alfred realized.

            And charge it did. The three tons of carnivore charged through the three feet of water quite easily, hoping to gore one of the intruders. The horses all split into different directions, allowing the Horned Monster to pass right through. The smaller began charging as well, coming up right where the horses once were. Virginia rode up onto a grassy bank, reaching into her bag for something useful. She smiled as she pulled out a bit of hemp rope. Jet's horse constantly circled the smaller Horned Monster, avoiding the random lunges with skill and grace. When Jet had the chance, he fired round from the Airget-Lamh B/V2 into it. The beast roared with pain as ever bullet clipped through the scales and into the leathery dermis.

            "Jet! Watch out!" Todd cried.

            The larger one came running back, horns lowered and nostrils flaring. Jet tried to urge his horse out of the way, but the smaller Horned Monster kept making lunges, preventing the horse from departing the scene. Alfred tried firing the Bantorain, but found it's small bullets ineffective against such a large animal. There seemed to be no escape for Jet or his horse. The charging beast was only a meter away when a loop of rope landed around one of its horns and pulled taut, sending the beast off course. Jet glanced the way to see Virginia lassoing the monster. Todd's horse galloped up, katana blade out. Using a technique long forgotten by those who no longer wielded the Fast Draw, Todd slashed through the smaller Horned Monster's defenses, spilling blood into the river.

            "Ginny! You O.K?" Jet called out.

            He could easily see that Virginia was having a rather difficult time keeping the large beast under control. It looked as if it were about to send the girl flying off the horse and under its foot.

            "I could use some help if that's what you're asking!" Virginia replied, straining every muscle in her body to keep the monster at bay.

            Jet searched his bag and found some lasso material. He grinned as he formed it and flung it over, catching the large beast's other horn. The silver haired man pulled with all his might, trying to synchronize his efforts with Virginia's. Despite all of it's muscular glory or it's size, the two Drifters manage to flip it onto it's side, splashing water everywhere.

            "Alfred! We need you to tie up it's legs!" Jet shouted.

            "Me?!" Alfred replied in surprise from a grassy bank on the other side of the canyon river.

            "Yea you! Unless you want Todd to stop fighting the other one and help!" Jet spat back in impatient.

            Alfred nodded and reached into his supply, pulling out rope and quickly galloping across the wide shallow river. He hopped off and stood still, watching the powerful creature flail about in the river. One kick from those legs could mean instant death. Alfred swallowed and pulled his rope taut. In a race of speed, Alfred slid across the slippery silt and wrapped the legs together in a hog tie, just barely avoiding death by the massive talons several times. The large Horned Monster roared so much in protest that foam began to fly from it's jaws.

            The small Horned Monster was still a threat. Though it had been cut several times, it continued to fight as if nothing happened. That was the problem with fighting large muscular creatures. Their endurance out lasts your own a hundred fold. Todd's horse stepped back a few feet as the bleeding monster attempted to gore it yet again. The afro haired butler gritted his teeth in frustration. Would he have to continue fighting this creature all day just to wear it out?

            "Todd! Catch!" Virginia shouted. She flung a small white gem in his direction. Todd caught it with ease, instantly figuring out Virginia's plan. He tossed the gem in the water right below the Horned Monster. And in a matter of seconds, the river exploded with bright white light. All of the Drifters had to cover their eyes or risk going blind. All of them that were not wearing tinted glasses. Todd jabbed the katana with all of his might right between the two massive horns, sending the blade deep within the creature's brain. Todd pulled his katana out as the monster fell into the river, staining the Platte red.

            Everyone sighed with relief. Jet looked to Virginia in surprise. "And you say people drive sheep through here?!"

            Virginia shrugged, not knowing the answer either. "I guess some people have more luck than others…"

            "Uh-huh…" Jet replied. "I guess we're the unluckiest people in Filgaia…"

                "Not So!" Virginia playfully slapped the silver haired boy. "If it were that way, you'd be on Maya and Gallows team right now."


	58. Old Faces IV

            The land was flat. There were no boulders, no ridges, no hills, and certainly no mountains. Mesas were absent, Buttes were unheard of, and plateaus were certainly out of the question. Grass was spare and packed together in clumps about the dusty yellow dirt. The sun was high in the bright blue sky, and the only thing blocking the light were circling buzzards, finding a dying kill upon these "Flatlands". However, fortune never greeted an ugly diner, so the vultures were out of luck, only to discover four life forms stumbling about among the cicada chirpings and the rolling tumbleweed.

            "Boss, it's been days…" Dario moaned as he walked across the flatland with his Drifter gang.

            Cormano, being point, looked over his shoulder at the bearded man. "This is nothing compared to that walk from Gunner's Heaven! And for heaven's sake, zip up your fly!"

            Dario did as told, mumbling under his breath. Romero looked out across the vast realm. "But Boss, don't we at least deserve a break after all that walkin?! My feet are so sore, my banyans have banyans!"

            "You should of boot a new pair of boots while we were in Jolly Roger." Ian said, rolling his head to indicate his new boots. "But what gets me is why we're walking south through the Flatlands?"

            Cormano growled, as if he had explained this already five hundred times before. "Look! We know that Maxwell went to Boot Hill, right?!"

            "Yea, Emily told us that back in Jolly Roger." Romero scratched his head.

            "So if we continue walking this way, we'll get to Boot Hill and most likely cut her off! There's no further south when you reach Boot Hill!" Cormano explained.

            "Hmmm, very wise Cormano, but tell me this. Can your eyes see across hundreds of miles east and west from here? They could easily pass us." Ian asked.

            "GRRRRRRRR! WILL YOU SHUT UP!? Every time I come up with a good plan, you keep throwing a monkey wrench in it!" Cormano practically leaped upon Ian, Domar 55 drawn.

            "Alright alright. I get your point. Sorry." Ian apologized hastily when the long barrel of the ARMs was less than an inch from his nose.

            Cormano turned away from Ian, re-holstering his ARM. He turned his nose back to the flatland ahead of them and started marching again.

            "Maxwell's worth thirty-five mill now. I'd sure love some of that money right now. I'd buy a bucket of foot powder…" Dario thought aloud.

            "Pfft. If I had that kind of money right now, I'd have got one of those Chinaman chairs! You know, the kind that you sit down and the guys ahead of you pulls?" Romero placed his hands behind his neck.

            "If I had that kind of money, I wouldn't be out here at all!" Ian admitted.

            "Well none of you ain't gonna get that money unless you stick to it like a real maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Cormano's last word ran on as the ground he treaded upon broke beneath his feet, sending him falling into a deep hole.

            "Boss! You O.K?" Dario shouted down the hole, which wasn't too deep.

            Cormano sat down in the hole, about five feet below the surface, upon a heap of dry dirt. He was cursing himself for every thing he had done in his life. The Drifter grabbed his hat, which Ian noticed had a new special item within.

            "Cormano! Don't put on your hat!" Ian shouted.

            Cormano's white hat was almost upon his head. The narrow faced man growled. "And why shouldn't I? So I can develop skin cancer?! No way!"

            Romero placed a hand through his blonde hair, suddenly feeling at risk. Ian shook his head in protest. "No you idiot! Look in your hat!"

            Cormano continued growling and stood himself up, allowing the dirt to fall off his orange poncho. Without hesitating, he plopped the white cowboy hat upon his head. Suddenly, a surprised look appeared on Cormano's features, and the man threw the hat off his head, instantly grabbing his scalp. For upon his head was a small black and orange Gila monster.

            "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF BEFORE IT BITES ME!" Cormano shouted, flailing his arms within the hole he fell in.

            "Hmmm. Gila monsters are known for their poisonous bites…" Ian placed a glaved hand to his chin.

            "Poisonous?! I ain't coming any where near that thing?!" Dario stepped away from the hole.

            "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU LILY LIVERED YELLOW BELLIED CHICKEN HEADED MORONS! GET IT OFFA ME!" Cormano was bawling.

            "Don't worry Boss! I got ya!" Romero replied, unsheathing his giant shuriken.

            The Gila monster hissed in reply as it sat on Cormano's baldhead. Romero stepped away from the hole, fear taking hold of him. His grip on the shuriken was becoming shakier.

            Ian took off a boot and raised it in the air. Closing one ye and his lip sticking out to the side, Ian threw the boot at Cormano, striking him square in the face. The impact sent the reptile flying off the Drifter. Ian smiled as Cormano wobbled from the force. Cormano shook himself, his bright head becoming red with fury.

            "YOU IDIOT! WHEN I GET OUTA HERE…" Cormano shouted. He grabbed Dario and Romero's extended hand, trying to pull himself out. As he placed his boot upon the side of the hole, the ground collapsed, sending all four Drifters back in to the hole, with a whole family of Gila monsters…

** *

            The festivities had been going on for most of the latter half of the day. Crazy Horse was given a hero's return. Indian corn, painted squash and gourds, and carved pumpkins were brought out among fine dishes of foods and ceramics filled with drinks. Of coarse, reverence was paid for those who had lost their lives in the battle. Their passing was paid in the ceremonial ways, letting the warriors return to Filgaia. Gallows, Clive, and Maya were all present, taking part in the fun.

            "What kind of nonsense have you been filling your younger brother with?" Haile demanded to know, knocking Gallows side with her cane.

            Gallows, Clive, and Maya were sitting around a fire with several other Baskar, watching the dancers perform their mysterious acts. Gallows looked up to his grandmother. "Ow Granny! I just said that Baksar's worth protecting! Honest!"

            "You and your delinquent ways. Humph." Granny turned her nose away, but every one could see her smile. She was proud of both her grandchildren this night, any one could see. "This is the first time in four hundred years that the Bison Hunt of Zephyr was postponed. Thankfully, the bison are still there, so events can go as planned. But there's one more problem."

            "And that is?" Clive asked.

            "That three of our chosen warriors were wounded in the battle. They'll never be able to make the drive." Haile sighed.

            Gallows looked to Clive, smiling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

            Clive adjusted his glasses. He stood up, along with Gallows. "We'll help you, if that is the need."

            Haile smiled. "Of course. But you'll need some instruction. My idiot of a grandson never bothered to study these sacred traditions of ours." She tapped Gallows shin with her stick.

            Gallows grabbed his shin in pain. "Gee thanks Granny."

            "MAYA!" Shadey's voice was over heard.

Maya looked up from watching the fire to see the feline fly into the dancing grounds. The cat quickly strode over, gasping for breath.

"Where have you been?!" Maya asked her cat.

"I went looking for clues like you told me! Sheesh! Where have YOU been?!" Shadey asked the sitting Drifter.

"Just saving the village from a group of ruthless cowboys." Maya smirked.

Shadey raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh… Oh! I found something interesting like you told me to find!" Shadey reached into a small sacks strung around his tiny waist. He pulled out a round object wrapped in old paper.

Maya quickly snatched it way from the cat and unwrapped it feverishly. Her eyes grew fifty times their normal size when she gazed upon the brilliantly crafted gemstone in her hands. "OH  GOODNESS! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! IT'S MAGNIFICENT! IT'S-IT'S MINE!"

Clive grabbed the gem from Maya and held it to the sun with one hand, keeping the savage girl at bay with the other. Gallows and Granny discontinued their conversation to look upon the gem. "It appears to be polished onyx…" Clive glanced to the winged cat standing on the ground. "Can I see that paper?"

Shadey quickly handed the sniper the old piece of paper. "Laraina said she saw a giant man with horns visit the prairie dog villages outside the colony. So I seys to myself, 'dat has to be Asgard!' And so I went der and sure enough, I finds dees gem wrapped in paper inside one of the holes! Believe you me, it wasn't pleasant getting that thing!" Shadey scratched his side, wincing at the pain of a fleabite.

Clive unfolded the paper and stared long and hard at the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Gallows asked.

"Is it a map to more treasure?!" Maya asked, drooling.

"_Eventually, we all descend into chaos, darkness becoming our sanity_." Clive read aloud.

Haile scratched her chin in thought. "It seems more of a prophecy then a clue…"

"I'm lost." Gallows shrugged.

"You're always lost." Maya and Haile replied in unison.

"Any idea what it means?" Shadey asked.

Clive sighed. "Asgard sure likes to play with our heads, that's for sure. As of right now, I can't make heads or tails of it."

"It has to be a place right? Maybe when we get the other two clues it will make sense." Gallows advised.

"Still…" Clive said.

"Enough of these things. We must begin the hunt soon!" Haile tapped the ground with her staff.

"Right! I'm guessing we should meet up with Shane, err, Crazy Horse!" Gallows stated.

"Aw man. And I was so comfortable too. Does every minute with you two have to involve some kind of danger? What happens if the herd stampeded into us?" Maya stood up.

"We'll just have to hope Zephyr is with us today." Clive grinned.

"Well said Clive. You'd be a better Baskar than this moron." Haile pointed to Gallows. And with that, she left to attend to more pressing matters.

Gallows sighed. "Man, I hate it when she gets on me like that…"

"It's all true though." Maya smiled.

"So, I would suggest that we prepare for this bison drive, as we have no idea what we are doing." Clive suggested.

"Of course Clive. After all, I have no idea what I'm talking about!" Gallows said sarcastically.

"Oh Gallows…" Maya stepped towards the Baskar. "You STILL haven't told us who you love."

Gallows swallowed. "Well Clive, you're right! Let's go prepare for that drive! We don't want to get killed in a stampede now!"

Gallows ran off towards the ceremonial cave. Clive and Maya were left in the dancing circle. 

Shadey looked to Maya. "Am I missing somting here?"

Maya tapped Clive on his shoulder farthest from her. Clive turned and Maya quickly snatched the Onyx gem back.

"Well that was strange…" Clive said.

** *


	59. A Night and a Morning II

Night began to engulf the world, thrusting every inhabitant upon it into twilight. The steep cliff sides casted shadows early, creating a premature darkness for the Platte. Virginia, Jet, Alfred, and Todd rode upon horseback through the three foot deep, watching the Grand Canyon's version of the end of day.

            Virginia rode point, watching the walls. "Wow, it certainly is beautiful, isn't it?"

            "You've seen one sun set, you've seen them all…" Jet moaned.

            "Sounds like some one's a bit cranky." Alfred whistled.

            "I'm just hungry. We need to catch some food." Jet replied.

            "There are old legends about a creature known as a 'sturgeon' that swam in rivers. They're supposedly a delicacy…" Todd recalled.

            "Sturgeon, huh?" Virginia glanced at the shimmering water below. "All I see are minnow fry…"

            "Is this sturgeon big?" Jet asked, interested.

            "According to legend, they grew up to six feet in length." Todd answered.

            "That's a big fish…" Alfred noted.

            Suddenly, the suns rays emerged from several holes within the canyon before them, earlier missed by the sun's position. The Drifters placed a hand to their faces, protecting themselves from the sun's light. Virginia narrowed her eyes and squinted to see ahead. What she saw took her breath away.

            "…Guys? Guys! Look ahead!" Virginia eagerly shouted.

            Jet frowned and squinted, making out the mass before them. Todd and Alfred did the same, each taking in the marvel before them. In the fading light, along the cliff walls along the river, were two enormous statues, buried in the cliff side. Hundreds of feet in height, portions of their metallic, just barely hominid form stood out from the eroded rock they stood in. Like ancient sentinels, they stood at either side of the river.

            "What the heck are they?" Alfred asked.

            "I have no idea…" Virginia said in awe.

            "Golems." Jet stated. The three Drifters looked to him in surprise. "A while back I heard a story in a bar from an old adventurer. He said that there were two metal giant standing in the cliffs of the Grand Canyon, keepers of the gate to the underworld…"

            "Los guardianes del muerto, Lollitha y Lucifer." A masculine voice came from behind the four. Jet turned his horse around, aiming the airget-lamh at the man. He was incredibly tan with black hair. The man had brown eyes and a large nose that went with his well shaven face. He was a little taller than Jet, somewhere around 5'6" and clad in a sombrero and poncho. Upon his back was strapped a guitar and an ARM rifle known as the Springfield. He simply smiled and wiggled his thick black moustache and waved. "Hola."

            "¿Quién es usted y qué usted quieren?" Jet replied in the foreign tongue. Virginia gave a surprised look, as well did Alfred.

            Todd looked to Jet, bringing his horse parrele to the silver haired boy's. "Ninguna necesidad de ser tan apresurada." The Shroedinger smiled at the strange man. "Perdónelo por favor."

            The man laughed. "No preocupe. Es perfectamente entendible en estas partes. Soy Juan Almonte."

            "¿Habla usted inglés?" Todd asked the man, Juan.

            "Yes, but you speak Spanish so well." Juan laughed.

            "I am Todd, a member of the Shroedinger Gang. You seem to know about these statues…" Todd introduced himself.

            "The boy here is correct. They were once golems, used by the demons to wreak havoc across the land. But now they simply sleep. ¡Cuán afortunado para nosotros! Ha ha!" Juan laughed once more. He seemed to be of the jolly sort.

            "I'm sorry, but are you a Baskar?" Virginia asked, bringing her hrose into the ring of conversation, shortly followed by Alfred.

            "Is that Baskar you guys are speaking?" Alfred wanted to know.

            "He isn't Baskar and he's not speaking in Baskarian. It's Spanish." Jet answered for Juan.

            "You seem to know of our people! Can I get your names?" Juan asked.

            "Virginia! Virginia Max-"

            "Maxhouse!" Jet finished for Virginia, giving her a serious leer. "And I'm Adam Kadmon."

            "¡Adán? ¡Qué hace usted apoya tan pronto?! ¿Y dónde han ido sus dos amigos?" Juan asked, speaking Spanish again.

            "Ese demonio... Rhoad… But how?" Jet mumbled to himself.

            "His name is Adam Kadman. Not Kadmon…" Todd said, picking up on Jet's slack.

            "And I'm Alfred Shroedinger! We're heading through the canyon to try to catch up to a sheep herd!" Alfred explained.

            "The Sheep Drivers, from Boot Hill? Well, you'll never catch them going that way. Beyond the golems is where the Platte becomes deep and fast! I can show you a shortcut that will bring you exactly to them!" Juan smiled.

            "Why should we follow you!? You still haven't told us what you're doing here." Jet spat.

            "I was just returning to my traveling group. Perhaps you have heard of us, the Arizona gang? We are no drifters, just traveling musicians." Juan said. "If I do not return soon, my leader, Santa Anna, will be sure to leave without me. If we meet up with them, we can show you to your sheep herd!"

            "Do you need a horse ride?" Virginia asked.

            "Sí, por favor. The darkness will halt my way if I do not hurry. One cannot travel to far in the dark in these parts…" Juan warned.

            "Then so it is. We shall accompany you to your group. In return, you'll show us to the sheep herd." Todd stated, receiving nods from the rest of his party.

            "¡Gran! ¡Entonces es! ¡Debemos salir inmediatamente!" Juan clapped his hands. "They are just over these next few cliff sides. Just follow my instructions!"

            And so, as night came through, the four Drifters, accompanied by Juan, climbed the canyon walls through secret, hidden paths, and searched through the night…

** *

            Dawn crept across the Great Plains, reflecting off the morning dew on the green blades of grass. The larks called out to the morning sun, taking flight over the expansive amounts of flat land and the herds of the giant shaggy bison, who were waking from their slumber and chewing upon the morning breakfast, grass and cud. The steep rise of land to the south was receiving the suns warmth, waking the grasshoppers and prairie chickens that dwelt upon it. The coyotes were also awakening, sniffing the air to see if the rabbits had awoken as well. Yet in this ecosystem, not a single wolf existed, but several did. Men, disguised as wolves, crept as slowly as the sun across the grass on their bellies, trying to remain hidden. Among these select warriors were Crazy Horse, Gallows Carradine, Clive Winslet, and Maya Shroedinger. Though she had the benefit of wearing a wolf skin- whose price would be uncountable with so many zeros on the black market- she detested crawling through the wet dirt like a snake. She was crawling along side Gallows, who was the only human around for at least half a mile. Clive and the others had their own strategic positions to try and draw the herd towards the gorge on the other side of the giant hill. Maya frowned. Crawling at this rate would defiantly take the most part of the day. She sighed. She had quickly become bored, and this was her fourth hour into the ceremony.

            "Hey Gallows!" Maya whispered as loud as she could. She couldn't believe she had sunk as low to try to talk to Gallows for meaningless conversation, but she was a desperate woman.

            "Quiet woman! There's no jabbing during the ceremony!" gallows harshly whispered back to the demoness.

            "Why? It's not like they can understand us? They're freegin buffalo?!" Maya compained.

            "Have you ever seen a wolf talk?" Gallows asked.

            "Well, no…" Maya replied.

            "My point exactly. We need authenticity, or else Zephyr will not give us the herd." Gallows warned.

            "Zephyr this, Zephyr that. I thought you were an ex-priest." Maya said.

            Gallows thought for a moment as he crawled. It was true, yes, he considered himself separate from the Baskar Nation. But yet, as of lately, he's been feeling connected and even a bit of pride and nationalism for the Baskar spirit. "Well I think I am. I'm a free spirit. I can't be cooped up in a village and pray all day!"

            "Whatever you say Rain man!" Maya responded.

            "Quiet Demon." Gallows said.

            "Why don't you shut up Rain man!" Maya replied hastily.

            "Because I told you to, DEMON!"

            "RAIN MAN!"

            "DEMON! DEMON! DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!" Gallows stood up in his fury, bringing the wolf coat up with him.

            Gallows instantly realized what he had just done. The bison had seen him, and upon seeing there natural enemy, began to stampede the other way. Things were happening too early.

            Maya stood up as well and stamped Gallows foot. "What the hell are you doing?!"

            "Oh shit…" Gallows cursed.

            The dust and mounds of grass began to fly as the stampede raged on. The grunting, mooing, and the pounding of hooves upon the earth were louder than all of the trains on Filgaia combined. Gallows watched as every animal took off, using their powerful muscles to sprint at an alarming rate. The sea of bison was moving, and hopefully the rest of the hunters would be able to control the flow.

            Maya sighed and rested her arm on Gallows shoulder, leaning against him, still in wolf's clothing. "Well, you know what they say. A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf…"

            Gallows shook himself out of shock and looked down at the Shroedinger girl. "What the heck does that have to do with anything?!"

            Maya shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say."

            The two stood upon the grass as the sun rose and the sky became blue, watching the great flood of brown fur stampede across the landscape, southward towards the hill. Thankfully, a wolf managed to stand up, steering the bison further south. It looked as if the day would go as planned.

            Maya smiled. "Looks as if things are going to be all right, eh Gallows?"

            Gallows sighed and fell on his back. "I. AM. SO. DOOMED."

            Maya shrugged and looked back to the herd as it came over the top of the hill. She rested her hands on her hips. "Can I keep some of these furs, seeing how your doomed an everything?"

            "Just leave me alone to die, will ya?" Gallows moaned, watching the white clouds pass overhead.

            ** *

            Everything was dark. No light shined in whatever corridor this was. Only pitch darkness. However, the inhabitant who currently resides within had no need for light. His blue eyes studied what could only be guessed as a wall. Suddenly, two yellow eyes came a glow, indicating a second figure.

            "Well Asgard?" The first creature asked.

            "I believe I have located the one you seek." Asgard's unmistakable voice bellowed.

            "Good. Very good. Unfortunately this puzzle will delay us from your side quest that I sent you on. But I do have another mission in mind. If Scarecraft fails in delaying those Drifters, there is something that could be of use near Laxisland." There were a few clicks heard. The voice laughed. "I have downloaded everything you need to know. Dust will be coming soon to help me on this lock. Just go, and we will meet you eventually."

            "Understood." Asgard replied.

            After that conversation, the two yellow lights vanished in the darkness…


	60. Las Explicaciones

An extinct campfire nestled between a ring of rocks smoked quietly, letting the faint trails of ember billow in the wind passing through a narrow gorge. The sun was in position to indicate mid morning, and a traveling group of men, horses, and dogs, were about to leave and head out through the Grand Canyon. The men resembled Juan; dark skin, dark hair, and the same style of dress. A panting dog frolicked playfully by it's masters spurred heels, excitedly wagging it's tail. It was about time to hit the trail. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up. A familiar scent was in the air. The canine began to bark loudly, alerting all to this scent. The other dogs joined in to the canine chorus, all leaving their masters and bounding up the canyon trails to meet whoever was coming. Over the shadowed ridge came a small caravan of horses, carrying Virginia, Jet, Todd, Alfred, and Juan- who shared Alfred's horse. The men looked up from their packing and noticed their comrade coming to meet them. One man, dressed in a bright blue scarf and vest with a white undershirt and blue jeans approached the horses.

            "¡Usted es tarde! ¡Nosotros casi dejamos sin usted!" The man shouted. "¡Quién es estas personas?"

"¡Hable en inglés por favor!" Juan smiled. He yawned; indicating that the trip he took last night was one without sleep and constant riding. "For some of my guests do not speak out fabulous new language! Santa Anna, meet my comrades Virginia Maxhouse, Adam Kadman, Alfred Shroedinger, and his servant Todd." Juan pointed each character out as he lept to the cold stone ground.

"Adam Kadman?" Santa Anna, the blue dressed man, questioned. Santa Anna walked up to Jet and narrowed his black eyes, his pencil thin moustache twitching. "Did you not just leave for the ruin?"

Jet looked to Virginia, who was just as confused as he was. "You got the wrong guy." Jet said in a tone as inhospitable as he could muster.

Santa Anna rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes… You are a bit shorter than Adam Kadmon."

"He is not Rhoad. Remember my abilities, Santa Anna." Juan assured his leader.

"Rhoad?!" Virginia exclaimed. "You know a man by that name?!"

Santa Anna shifted his weight on both legs and put his hands on his hips, staring the girl in the eye. "And what if I do?"

"You must tell us where he is! The fate of the world depends on it!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Hahaha! The fate of the world, you say?" Juan laughed. "The fate of the world is to die. We already know this by just looking out across the land. Nothing survives out here, except the tough."

"Remember our deal, Juan." Todd spoke up.

Juan grinned. "Of course! As an Arizonian, I would never go back on my word!"

Santa Anna glanced to his friend. "Deal?"

"I told them if they brought me here, I would show them where the sheep herd is." Juan replied.

Santa Anna looked to Todd. "What do you want with Sheep?"

"None of it is of your concern. We just need to meet up with it." Todd replied, almost as bitterly as Jet had.

"Where are your manners guys?" Alfred whispered.

"No need to get upset! We're all friends here! Come, I will show you the way from my own horse!" Juan started to walk into the camp.

"Wait Juan. We plan to get to the Carl's Bad Caverns, remember?" Santa Anna placed a hand on Juan's shoulder.

"Of course. I will hurry. I wouldn't miss it if my life depended on it." Juan smiled.

"Good, because your life does depend on it." Santa Anna laughed. With that, the Arizona Gang leader returned to his men and dogs, getting on a horse and ushering the twenty men onwards. 

Juan's horse, with Juan atop it, approached the four Drifters. "It is this way. It will take no time at all if we gallop."

"Gallop?! In the canyon?! We might fall off!" Alfred stated.

"You will have to trust your horsemanship skills. I really have not the time!" Juan replied. He turned his horse around and ushered it forward and down a separate path from the one Santa Anna took.

"Jet, what's the matter? Why are you being so hostile? Even more than you normally are?" Virginia asked as she raced her horse on.

"I just have this feeling about these guys. It's the same feeling I have when Maya's around or when the Riflemen are about. And besides, these guys are Arizona Gang members." Jet replied, keeping a good distance between him and Juan.

"What's wrong with the Arizona?" Alfred asked.

"The Arizona are part of a new age movement sweeping through Filgaia. It's really an evolution of linguistics if you look at it." Todd noted.

"In English please." Virginia asked.

"Alright. The language of Filgaia before we humans arrived was Olden Baskar right? -The language of the Elws. Well when the humans arrived, they brought with them old English, whish eventually led to the downfall of old Baskar. Old English has been the language of Filgaia for a thousand years, but things happen when languages are worldwide for long periods of time. They break down into groups of different dialects. Old English split into two: English and Spanish. Spanish is a lot newer than English and is part of this movement that the Arizona are promoting." Todd explained.

"From all the drifting I've done in my life, I can tell you I've run into a few of these guys. They're not a musical group, that's their cover. In truth they're really Demon sympathizers and accomplices. Some of them are demons themselves." Jet said.

"Oh… and Rhoad looks exactly like you, right! They must be affiliating with him!" Virginia concluded.

"That would make sense. Though it's a mystery as to why he would look like Jet." Todd thought.

"What gets me even more is the fact that he's using the name Adam Kadmon! That's my name, but only our team knows it! I'm wondering how he knows my name…" Jet spat on the ground, growing angry with his thoughts.

"Calm down Jet. Well let's figure this out. What involving demons has happened so far, from the very beginning?" Alfred asked.

"First there was Beatrice messing with Duran's dreams, causing him to set off Yggdrassil. Then the prophets needed the three shields, Asgard, ark spear and the lamb to try to bring back Siegfried. Siegfried showed up, finished off Janus, and tried to turn Yggdrassil into a giant Demon…" Virginia summarized.

"But Beatrice knew their plans and had Shane have those dreams so we'd stop him. We finished Siegfried off and then Beatrice appeared with her pillars to try and turn Filgaia into one living creature so she could exist within it's electrical impulses…" Jet added.

"We stopped her and Asgard, had the entire world vanish and then reappear exactly as it was, and then got framed for killing Lamium. From there we headed to Humphrey's Peak and met the Sierra Gang. They told us about Duke Begguci's plan to raise an army of Drifters. We headed out there and found out about the satellite Morning Star and the three keys and acquired the map. Once there, everything went topsy-turvey and we found about the Riflemen." Virginia stated.

"From what Asgard said, They used Begguci as a puppet to get financial aid, and used ex-Rifleman Bad News to assassinate him when they were done. Bad News ended up getting killed and Gunner's Heaven fell to ruin as everyone tired to get us. We ended up getting captured by that moron Frown and ended up in the Ark of Destiny, where Asgard busted us out two weeks later and Albert was shot for believing in our story. We escaped and left the map for Asgard in a deal with the Ark. Presumably, the Riflemen have used the map to find the keys by now, but from what Dust said, they're still stumped on the lock. Dust also said the Morning Star will drastically reduce the human population, so we know Morning Star has to be armed with something…" Jet reasoned.

"And so we split ways to try and find the clues Asgard left for us so we can get to wherever the Riflemen are hiding and stop them in time. And that's where we are now…" Virginia finished off the recap.

There was a moment of silence as the horses ran down the canyon side. Finally an idea popped into Alfred's head. "Hey! Do you think the fact that the Arizona guys are heading for some caves and that their lives depends on it might have something to do with it?"

"I'm not seeing how it connects…" Todd failed to analyze.

"If Morning Star has some kind of ARM, then all the Demons and their friends will want to get out of the way, right? Caves would be the perfect hiding spot from an ARM in space!" Alfred explained.

"Hmmm…" Jet thought. "That makes sense."

"And I think I can explain that feeling you keep getting Jet." Alfred said.

"How?" Virginia wanted to know.

"You're an android created from the genes of Filgaia, right? That means that you are close to Filgaia. Demons have metallic and over all non-organic matter within their bodies. That feeling your getting is like a demon detector! I read about this kind of thing in a book by Dr. Inkapalia." Alfred explained.

"That doesn't make sense. I get that feeling around Maya- wait…." Jet stopped himself in mid sentence.

"Maya's gift. Her power to take identities from books…" Virginia thought.

"…It's true. Maya… is a demon. But only PART demon! She's not evil or anything like that!" Alfred waved his hands in front of him.

"What?! Maya's a demon!" Virginia exclaimed.

"That would explain her powers…" Jet thought. "Maybe you are right Alfred…."

"Her father, Master Nicholi Shroedinger A.K.A Pecos Bill, had demon blood in him, and he got it from his mother, and so on and so forth. Alfred does not carry any of the genes for some unknown reason, but please do not tell any one, for it would bring only death and sorrow to the Shroedingers." Todd pleaded.

"You have our word!" Virginia raised her right hand.

"What the hell is Juan doing?!" Jet asked.

Before them on the trail was a deep crevice. Juan was racing towards it, full gallop. The crevice looked much wider than any they had ever seen, easily forming a gorge. His horse leaped and flew over the gorge and the sparkling river hundreds of feet below. The back hooves of the horse just caught the ledge on the other side. Juan trotted forward a bit and turned his sores around to see his followers.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID! IT IS EASILY CROSSED!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"He's got to be kidding…" Virginia remarked.

"Does he have a magic horse or something? There's no way we'll be able to cross that!" Alfred swallowed.

Without a word, Todd snapped the reigns and buried his spurs into the horse's side, causing the frightened beast to immediately race towards the ledge at full speed. In a feat of greatness, Todd managed to cross the gap. Jet frowned and did the same, crossing the gap and forcing Virginia and Alfred to follow.

Once all four were safely over, Juan turned his gorse back around. "I am sorry you had to take that leap, but going around it would take an entire day! That is how we will catch up with your sheep herd! Come!" Juan's horse began galloping down the orange and red canyon tracks once more.

Virginia sighed. "Great. This means we will catch up with Neil. I completely forgot that he was leading it…"

Jet raised an eyebrow as he urged his horse onward. "Neil?"

"He and I were best friends through out our childhood. But before I left he started acting all weird. He was falling in love with me, and I don't think I liked it. And the worse part is that Shalte and Tesla absolutely adore him. I think- no, I know- they want me to start dating him or marry him or something like that. But I don't like him like THAT. I like you like that." Virginia smiled as she looked at Jet's face.

"Just what we need. I just hope he shows us whatever Asgard's clue is without any trouble." Jet replied.

"I just hope it doesn't turn out like what happened between Maya and Nevada." Alfred said.

"Amen to that." Todd replied.

"Behold! Your sheep herd!" Juan shouted from the trail in front. Juan was on a ledge over looking a great deal of flatland. It was the end of the Grand Canyon, and stretching northward was nothing but miles and miles of flat desert. And in that desert, just a mile off, was a herd of white grazing sheep, and several drivers on horseback. One of them was the handsome lad Neil.


	61. A Day's Events V

Gallows Carradine did not hold his head high when he and Maya Shroedinger approached the bottom of the gorge. He had no idea what to say or what to do. It was probably best to just accept everything they threw at him. Or… Gallows had an idea. The woman beside him was a perfect scapegoat. Why have the entire tribe hate him and throw him out when they could do that to her? She probably wouldn't even care anyway. It was all too perfect.

The gorge was rather wide, lined with steep walls that stretched hundreds of feet above their heads. Ahead of them, onward, was the site of the massive kill. Dozens, if not hundreds, of buffalo corpses were scattered all over each other, forming giant piles of animals. The warriors, along with the rest of the Baskar tribe, were there, preparing the meat and starting the ceremony for the bison's passing. It didn't look like there was too much trouble. In fact, from the looks of things, everything went according to plan. Maybe that would help. But Gallows had his mind set already.

"So what are you going to tell them about how you screwed up?" Maya asked the priest, interested in his reaction.

"I'll them that you did it." Gallows answered.

"What?!" Maya stopped in her tracks.

Gallows stopped walking and turned to face her. "Oh come on! You know what they'll do to me?! You gotta help me out?!"

Maya crossed her arms across her chest and turned her pretty face away. "Oh no way buster! I ain't taking the heat for you!"

"C'mon Maya! You said so yourself you didn't care for the Baskar! So you won't care if they banish you forever!" Gallows pleaded.

"Are you forgetting something? I so happen to be running for president in the very near future and need all the voters I can get my hands on! I'm not going to lose out on a whole villages vote because you fowled up!" Maya defended herself.

Gallows placed a hand to his forehead. "Aw man! I am so deep in horse shit, there's no daylight coming through!"

"Gallows!" Came an all too familiar voice. Gallows and Maya both focused their attentions on the resident sniper. Clive Winslet approached the two in a mid jog.

"Heh heh. Hey Clive, how's it going?" Gallows was practically sweating bullets.

"It was ALL him!" Maya pointed both hands to the Baskar.

"You dirty little!" Gallows growled.

Clive tilted his head in confusion. "What are you two babbling about now? I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done!"

"I can explain! She made me- wait, what?" Gallows asked.

"The plan went off without a hitch. Just look at that kill! That should be enough to feed your village for a long time!" Clive smiled.

"Oh! Heh heh! Of course! All to the plan!" Gallows rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh brother…" Maya sighed.

"MAYA!" Shadey the flying cat soared in from above and perched himself upon Maya's shoulder, taking a breath of air. "Boss! Sheesh! Where da heck have youse been?! I'se been lookin all ova for ya!"

"Just doin a little huntin…" Maya smirked.

Shadey sniffed the air, a scent catching his nose. He suddenly grabbed his nose with his paw. "Ungh! Somethin smells like cow chips!"

Maya glanced at her dress, which was covered in grass and mud from crawling along in the wolf skin earlier in the day. A disgusted look appeared on blue eyes face. "Ungn! You're right! It's probably Gallows here! Look guys, I'm going to go take a bath! Like NOW!" The woman didn't even bother waiting for a reply, as she ran off towards the village at top speed, carrying Shadey along with her.

Clive sighed and adjusted his glasses. "That girl…"

"I know what you mean…" Gallows glanced in the direction she ran off in.

"Gallows! Would you look at this! We haven't had a hunt like this in years!" Crazy Horse said excitedly as eh and Haile approached the two Drifters.

"Yea, pretty impressive, huh?" Gallows grinned.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. We all know you did it on accident. You leaped up a whole five minutes early!" Haile smacked Gallows shoulder with her cane. "But I'm proud of my boys for taking in such a harvest! It will take weeks to finish off all the preparations for the animals."

"I'm sorry, but we really don't have that much time." Clive smiled.

"We understand. I wish there was more I could do to help you guys out." Crazy Horse nodded his head.

Gallows rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "You just look after the village and the people. We have no idea what's going to happen, so keep an eye out, O.K?"

Crazy Horse smiled. "Will do brother!"

"I'm not sure I approve of your pillar name, but you've completed your training as a Pillar. Today you are a full fledged Pillar!" Haile patted Crazy Horse on the back.

"It will take some getting use to, I'm sure, but I kind of like it." Crazy Horse laughed.

"I wonder…" Clive put a hand to his chin in thought.

"What you got Clive?" Gallows asked his sniper buddy.

"I'm just wondering if there's anyway we can get to Laxisland without heading back to Jolly Roger. We have six days left and I really don't wish to spend two of them going backwards." Clive explained.

"Hmmm… I see your point." Haile replied.

"If only we had a sandcraft up here…" Gallows snapped his fingers.

"Wait!" Crazy Horse leaped up. "I know! Granny! Do you remember the old sailcraft!"

"Sail wha?" Gallows asked, confused.

"Ah yes! You mean that old thing? It's over a hundred years old!" Granny replied.

"What is it we're talking about?" Clive wanted to know.

"Oh sorry! Long ago, our people made sail craft, vessels that could cross sand and water, out of reeds, runners, and a great big sail! If the Zephyritic winds are just right, you should be able to sail across the dune sea from here!" Crazy Horse explained.

"Wait! How come I never heard of this?" Gallows was irritated.

"Because you're never here in class you bafoon!" Haile tapped Gallows shin with her cane.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that Granny?!" Gallows rubbed his shin. "Is that thing safe? It sounds old."

"The thing's falling to pieces. I wouldn't even put you in it, Gallows, if I had the choice." Granny replied.

"But we don't have a choice. Can it fit three in it?" Clive asked.

"Yes, easily. There should be room in it for you and your supplies!" Crazy Horse answered.

"Hmmm…. Let's see this 'sailcraft'." Gallows stated.

** *

"This is it?" Gallows was not too impressed. Before them in a forgotten chamber in the ceremonial cavern was what looked like a rusty canoe with a small mast in the center and ski's below the vessel. There were holes in the hull and the mast was completely ripped.

Clive approached the ship and tapped it with his boot, finding the ski falling off as well. "It's in need of repairs…"

"No kidding. We might as well build a brand new one." Gallows murmured.

"We will try to offer as much help as possible." Crazy Horse offered.

"Thank you. We need this finished by tomorrow morning, if not sooner." Clive looked at his hosts.

"Great. Five days at sea in this thing with Maya and Clive. Sounds like a boat load of fun." Gallows mumbled under his breath.

** *

The noon sun was well above the flat earth of the aptly named "Flatlands" as Virginia, Jet, Todd, and Alfred rode down the canyon side towards the sheep herd before them. They had given their thanks to Juan and said their good byes and now were heading towards the sheep drivers and their flocks. Halfway down the face, Virginia stopped her horse. The rest of the team stopped shortly after, now ahead of their leader.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Alfred asked.

Virginia bit her lip. She really didn't feel like talking to Neil. Things would somehow turn ugly; she felt it in her bone marrow. She swallowed and narrowed her brow, tightening her grip on the reigns.

_"Remember, this is for the fate of Filgaia. You can do this! You're Virginia Maxwell, a responsible leader! Just do it!" _Virginia silently told herself.

"Virginia?" Jet questioned his leader.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" Virginia snapped the reigns, sending her mount galloping down the rocks and towards the sheep herd below.

"What was all that about?" Alfred asked.

"I could not tell you." Todd admitted.

"You got me. Let's just go." Jet snapped the reigns, making a quick pursuit of Virginia.

"NEIL! HEY NEIL!" Virginia shouted as she drew nearer to the herd.

Her cries were heard by all- even the sheep paid attention. The sheep drivers, mostly rough and hardened veterans of the Flatlands, looked across the plains to see the pretty girl Virginia riding towards them. And one of the drivers happened to have the name she was calling.

It was no lie that Neil was a handsome young man. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and green eyes that reflected the sun. His smile was known to cause the village girls to swoon at sight. His tanned shirt –appropriately made from ram's leather- was completed with a fossil dust orange scarf that railed behind him and sleeves with the customary Western tails sewn across the edge. Of coarse he kept his smooth hands protected with work gloves and his blue jeans were protected by sturdy dark chapps. His boots tapped the horses side he was riding, urging it to face the call.

When Virginia's steed came close enough to see the boys face, she forgot everything she hated about him. They were, after all, child hood friends. Maybe it was the separation between them that had caused her to bundle up everything she didn't like him and expand it fifty times fold.

Neil instantly leaped off his horse and walked through the forest of wool to reach the purple clad Drifter. Virginia silently dismounted, letting the sheep come to sniff her boots. The canyon and her fellow Drifters were well behind her. Only Neil was before her.

"Ginny! What are you doing out here?! I thought you went out to find your wings!" Neil laughed as he met up with his friend.

Virginia smiled and hugged him. "Neil! Long time no see!"

"Yea! You've been gone for more than a year and a half now! It's great to see you."

"Yea! You too."

"So, have you found your wings yet, out here in the wide Wasteland?"

"I think so. I've done a lot of things as a Drifter…"

"Like?"

"Heh. Nothing special. You know…" Virginia started to laugh.

"I thought life as a Drifter would have been exciting. Full of shoot outs and rescues…"

"Yea…"

"Ahem." Jet cleared his throat as he arrived on his horse, along with Todd and Alfred. Jet certainly did not have a friendly look upon his face.

"Oh! Neil, this is Jet Enduro, my traveling companion. And these are Alfred and Todd, members of the Shroedinger gang." Virginia pointed out her friends, blushing in embarrassment as she had forgotten about them.

"Glad to meet you, Jet." Neil placed his hand up for a handshake.

Jet didn't bother letting go of the reigns. "Pleasure."

Todd shook the hand and greeted him, as did Alfred.

"So what are you doing out here, Neil?" Virginia asked. "I mean besides the obvious, driving sheep."

"Oh you know! Just taking over the family job of driving Sheep to market. Its kind of what I've been doing since you left." Neil replied.

"Virginia…" Alfred prodded Virginia with the toe of his shoe.

"Oh, hey Neil. We have to ask you something. Did you by chance meet a large man with a horned hat several weeks ago?" Virginia rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's important." Todd added.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did. Why do you ask?" Neil asked.

"None of your business why." Jet retorted.

"Jet!" Virginia scowled at the silver haired boy. "You'll have to excuse him. Um, we need to know if he told you anything. You see, he has a message for us."

Alfred tapped Jet's shoulder. "Jealous?"

Jet looked away. "Of course not! Now shut up kid."

Neil took a few steps away from the group, placing a finger to his chin in thought. "Is that the only reason why you came all the way out here?"

Virginia followed him, rubbing her gloves together. "Don't take it the wrong way Neil. I mean, we're friends and all, but I'm on business. It's really important that you tell me what he said."

"Ginny. Are we just friends? I mean, we've known each other since we were two years old! We've got blood between us!" Neil remarked.

"Alright, granted that, so we're life long friends, but come on Neil-" Virginia couldn't finish her sentence, for Jet immediately leaped off his horse and appeared in Neil's face. Neil was a full head taller than Enduro, so Jet was on his toes, the devils fire in his eyes.

"What are you getting at, Neil?" Jet spat venomously.

"Hey get out of my face kid! Why don't you sit down and mind your own business!" Neil leered back.

Jet drew the Airget-Lamh out and practicly shoved it up Neils nose. "This is my business Dipshit!"

"JET!" Virginia pried the two apart, Todd and Alfred leaping off their horses and taking constraint over Jet. Todd could see the other sheep drivers reaching for their holsters. "What's gotten into you!?" Virginia wondered.

"What's wrong with albino here anyway?" Neil wondered.

"I don't know. I've no idea what's got a hold of him!" Virginia replied. "Don't call him names like that! Jet's my boyfriend!"

An invisible tsunami must have smashed Neil in the face, for the look of shock that swept over him was almost unnatural. "Your boyfriend?!"

"Yea, her boyfriend! Got a problem with it, bub?!" Jet wrenched himself free, gritting his teeth.

Neil narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Well I see you have absolutely no taste in men. Where'd you get this guy, the Sherrif's office?!"

"Neil!" Virginia pleaded. "C'mon! Don't be that way. I-I know that you have special feeling for me, but I just want to be friends."

"We've been friends for seventeen years Virginia! We're more than friends!" Neil said.

"Well that's all I want to be, O.K? I-I just want to be friends with you, Neil…" Virginia looked to the dusty ground, littered with hoof prints.

"… I thought we were something more than that…" Neil sighed.

Virginia stepped over to the saddened man and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry Neil, but fate has shown me a different man. But you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"…" Neil sighed. He was in defeat, his heart torn to pieces.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Todd whispered to the growling Jet.

Neil looked up into Virginia's blue eyes after a moment of silence. "By the way, I know the Ark is after you."

Virginia stepped away, not sure what was going on. Was Neil threatening them? "Neil… I didn't kill Lamium, I swear!"

"I didn't believe it when I first saw the Wanted posters. They must have gotten you confused or something, I kept saying. Now I know its because you're hanging around with guys like him that the Ark wants your head for thirty-five mill."

"Please Neil. We didn't kill him! It was Beatrice, the dream demon! She had infected his mind!" Virginia pleaded.

"Dream Demon." Neil laughed. "How pathetic is a story like that? You expect people to think you're innocent when you're telling them that story?"

"Neil…"

Neil sighed and looked towards the blue sky. "Virginia, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know if you really killed Lamium or not, but I just want to see that your safe."

"So will you not tell anyone you saw us?"

"…Yea. You're hanging out with a bad crowd Ginny. One way or another, that's going to break your wings. I don't want to see you executed, or shot by some money grubbing Drifter. Please…"

Virginia gave Neil one more hug, patting his shoulder. "I really appreciate it that you care. It's what friends do for each other."

"…The giant man with the horned hat told me… that _the path beyond the sky is circum a golden fasade_. I don't know what it means."

Virginia smiled. "Thanks Neil."

Virginia walked away from Neil and mounted her horse, Jet doing the same. She glanced at everyone and waved at Neil, who managed a weak smile and waved back.

"So what does it mean? _The path beyond the sky is circum a golden fasade_?" Alfred asked.

"I have not a clue." Todd admitted, thinking deeply about it.

"Oh Neil!" Virginia called to the sheep driver boy.

"Yea?" Neil asked as he walked back to his horse.

"I was never supposed tot ell any one this, but Armengard has a crush on you!" Virginia aid.

"Heh. You can keep that. She scares the living daylights out of me." Neil laughed.

"So, where to from here?" Virginia asked her comrades.

"Anywhere but here." Jet retorted.

"I'd say Jolly Roger. It's a bit of a ride, but we should manage to find a fast Sandcraft that can get us to Laxisland in time." Todd analyzed.

"Jolly Roger it is then." Virginia finished.

"You ain't going no where miss." Came a deep, gruff voice. The Drifters turned to see three of the Drivers mounted on their horses, aiming a variety of ARMS at them. This collection included a Bantorain 93R, a Coyote M12, and an Elephant ARM (an incredibly long and powerful rifle class ARM).

"What do you want?" Alfred asked the armed men.

"Driving animals is no kind of life. Thirty-five million Gella looks pretty good to us. Split three ways, it's still a massive amount of money!" One of the men explained.

"Not a chance buddy!" Jet aimed the airget-lamh at the men. Seeing this, the man with the Bantorain fired a shot, grazing Virginia's shoulder.

Neil heard the fire and turned around to see the matter. He quickly ran towards them. "STOP! Stop firing!"

"Shut up Neil! We know what we're doing! You may like this job, but we grow weary of it!" The Elephant ARM man told the lad.

"Don't harm Virginia! Let them go!" Neil demanded.

"I said shut up Neil!" The same man shouted.

Neil scowled and quickly drew a silver Colt .45 hand ARM from a hidden holster behind him. He aimed it at the man, trigger finger twitching. "I said don't touch her!"

"…Neil…" Virginia whispered.

"It doesn't matter. Kill the kid. Thirty-five mill is way worth a few deaths!" The Coyote ARM man remarked. He fired towards the group, missing by a few inches.

Being the intelligent combatant he is, Jet rolled off the horse and onto the flat desert below. He pulled the trigger on his machine gun, spitting bullets into the air. The Bantorain driver fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. Apparently, several bullets dug into his flesh, causing it to feel like a pile of jelly to the screaming man.

"For the money!" One of the drivers shouted. He fired the shotgun after he quickly dismounted, blowing the dirt away behind Jet.

In a stoke of a sword, Todd had sliced the ARM in two, leaving the man trembling in disbelief. Todd landed a few feet away, katana in hand. Alfred rode up right behind the man, ARM drawn behind his head.

"Don't move." Alfred commanded. A simple nod was all the Coyote man could reply with.

Virginia had both her ARMs out, aimed at the mounted man before her. However, he had the much more powerful Elephant ARM in her face.

"It looks like we're at a draw." Virginia nervously remarked.

"No. We're not. You know why?" The man asked.

"Why?" Virginia asked.

"Because you don't have the guts to shoot me. I can see it in your eyes." The man smirked.

"…" It was true. Virginia knew she couldn't kill anyone, and that was that.

"That's what I thought. EVERYONE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! NOW! OR THE GIRL GETS BLOWN IN HALF!" The man shouted.

"Virginia…" Jet gritted his teeth. Feeling for his love, he reluctantly put down his ARM.

"We've come so far…" Alfred sighed as he placed his ARM on the ground.

Not saying a thing, Todd simply placed his sword on the ground before him.

"You to Neil!" The man shouted.

Neil frowned. Slowly he reached out in front of him and let go of the ARM, letting it fall.

"Haha! The money's all mine! HAHAHA!" The man closed his eyes in the hearty laugh.

That's all Neil needed. Kicking out his legs, Neil began to fall to the ground, grabbing the Colt in mind air and firing it in a flash. The Elephant ARM toting driver was now as dead as the sheep leather he was wearing. He dropped off his horse, a bullet between the eyes.

Todd immediately picked up his sword and was back at the terrified shotgun wielder, taking him hostage once more. Alfred was too in awe to notice. Jet picked up the airget-lamh and was at Virginia's side instantly.

"Virginia! Are you O.K?" Jet asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. Thanks to Neil." Virginia exhaled.

Two more Drivers arrived on the scene. They were not in on the plan, and were startled to find their comrades dead. Neil smiled at Virginia and turned to his fellow drivers. "These guys tried to kill my guests, trying to rob them."

"Jees. Just when you think you know a guy…" One of the drivers took off his cowboy hat.

Jet mounted his horse, as well as Todd and Alfred once the situation was under control. It was time to head out, and after a final wave, Virginia began to lead her party to Jolly Roger to catch a sandcraft out to Laxisland.

"Neil!" Jet called out to his former enemy. "…Thanks."


	62. Reunion II

The sun shone as it always had in Laxisland. The dry dusty fields were as bleak and unfruitful as ever, heralding only the tumbleweeds as they blew across the vas landscape. There was no one about the great forgotten walled city of Laxisland; fear of something horrid had taken the peasants prisoner. Something so dreadful had awakened that even the chivalric knights of the old table would not open the massive gates. The world was cut off from Laxisland, and Laxisland the world. Those who came were rejected, and sent elsewhere. However, the island nation in the dune seas provided no escape, so those who came fell victim to the monstrosity. Those who didn't fall, clung together in their make shift camps. A refugee camp could hardly name it. Labeling it under an institution of paranoid Drifters with ARMs would be more correct.

Despite all these warnings, two pairs of boots strode across the desert, towards the walled city and it's enclosed camps surrounding it. Both pairs were black. One was covered in snakeskin, the other of leather. The shadows stretched on beyond those boots, towards the fenced in camp. The boots stopped walking as they met the entrance, guarded by a fidgety young Drifter, armed with a Coyote.

"You came at a bad time friend. This place reeks of death and dismay. If your ride is still here, you'd best go home!" The fidgety young man swallowed in fright.

The snakeskin pair of boots laughed, revealing a hearty masculine voice. Rising from those boots were black jeans that fitted nicely to the muscular legs in them. Around the waist was a black belt with a golden buckle, adorned in a pattern resembling a steer's skull. A tight fitting black T-shirt rose from the belt and hid underneath a torn up shawl that hung around the man's shoulders and fell to his waist on both sides. His arms were bare, save the black leather gloves upon his hands. Above the shawl and shirt was a tanned face, aged with several years of Drifting. A neat brown mustache hung under the nose, accenting the blue eyes under the black Texan hat.

"What's so funny? It's a terrible place, here!" The fidgety young man asked.

"I think you're mistaken. The entire world is a terrible place. There's nothing unique about this place." The other pair of boots remarked in a feminine sophisticated voice. The pair of leather boots rose to meet bright yellow slacks, that neatly wrapped around the feminine yet powerful legs, which were topped at the waist by a black sleeveless vest underneath a large yellow coat with black borders around it. Under the vest was a button up white shirt and a bit of a small lace tied around the collar. She had dark brown gloves upon her hands. Small glasses upon her nose framed her green eyes, which matched her long, well kept green hair.

"Running from your troubles does you no good..." The black dressed man preached.

"Often times, shortcuts will lead you astray…" The coated woman lessoned.

"Now, onto business." The black dressed man stepped closer to the fidgeting youth. "Where's Maxwell?"

"M-Maxwell?! You mean the girl with the giant bounty on her head?! She's not here! Why do you think she'd be here anyway?!" The fidgeting man waved his hands in protest.

"I have my reasons. There's a certain somebody I'm after that's tagging along with her." The Black dressed man answered. "Isn't that your reason you're here too?" He looked over to his partner.

"A different member of her party than the one you seek, but yes." The green haired woman spoke in a serious, intellectual tongue.

"What?! You mean your not after the bounty?!" The youth was surprised.

"The bounty would be nice, but we have personal reasons. Now, where is she?" The black dressed man asked once more.

"Look mac, she's not-" Another man stepped up, brandishing his coyote, but stopped in mid-sentence. "I know you! You're-"

The black dressed man threw up his shawl, drawing his jet-black Desert Eagle (which curiously had a silencer attached to it) and placing it in the new man's mouth.

"It's best you speak not his name. He is a man with many nemesis' and not a name." The green haired woman calmly advised.

"Look! We really don't need this! There's already trouble going around! More blood will just attract it over even earlier!" The youth cried.

"What have I told you Mill. It's O.K if they want to utter my name. I don't run from my enemies." The black dressed man replied.

"Mill? No! It can't be!" A third drifter, who had been eavesdropping, jumped from the barrel he was in, stuttering. "Million Shot Hypes!"

The yellow-coated woman adjusted her glasses, which was a habit of hers, and scowled. "The name is Heather Pesman."

"She's Million Shot Hypes?! Heather Pesman, The monster from Humphrey's Peak?! The Drifter that can blow walls away in the time it takes to pull one trigger?!" The youth rambled.

"Well then. As long as we're all being introduced, the name's Bill, Pecos Bill. And if you don't answer my question correctly, it will be the last name you ever hear." The black dressed man addressed the man he had his gun pointed to.

"H-honestly! We don't know what you're talking about! Maxwell's not here!" The youth gulped.

"You're making me mad." Bill narrowed his eyes. "One…"

"Let's just shoot him! We can't let our friend here die!" The third man complained.

"Two…" Bill continued.

"Are you kidding! This is the legendary Drifter who destroyed a twister with his abilities!" The youth explained.

"Three… Well, if no one is going to tell us, we'll have to wait and find her ourselves." Heather finished counting.

"Hmmm. Time's up. It's too bad whatever beast's lurking about gets to have another meal without a fight. Bang." Bill pulled the trigger, letting the man fall to the ground dead without a sound. The two other men ran off without a fight, claiming that this island was cursed with the worst of creatures, men or otherwise.

The two pairs of boots walked into the camp, disappearing in the dust in the wind.

That night, a monstrous clawed hand lifted the corpse in its palm, and a roar sounded throughout the medieval land of Laxisland…

**Five Days Later…**

The wind was blowing, as it normally does in Laxisland. The many flags atop the battlements waved through the cloudy sky. The cold season had returned to this place, bringing the cold winds of the north.

"ACHOO!" Gallows rubbed his nose.

"Gesunheidt." Maya replied. "So, this is Laxisland…" The woman glanced up at the enormous wall before them and the red flags atop it.

"Yes this is Laxisland alright. But I wonder…" Clive had brought his cloak about him, trying to keep the cold wind off of him. "Why is that the gates are closed?"

Gallows and Maya paid attention to the gates. The enormous wood and steel gates were indeed shut and without a soul around.

"To keep da wind out dumb Asses. Geez…" His boss properly smacked Shadey after his statement. The cat fell off his boss's shoulder and rubbed his cheek.

Gallows suddenly propped up, as if all of his allergies to the cold had suddenly left him. "Hey! Guess what guys!?"

Clive and Maya turned to the Baskar, expecting some clue about the gate.

"We're the first ones here! We eon the race to Laxisland! YEA!" Gallows pumped his fist in the air. Clive and Maya practically fell to the ground from the statement.

"Gallows, you are, in fact, an idiot." Maya crossed her arms, her blonde hair and orangish leather dress blowing in the wind.

"But it does bring up a point. We should be seeing Virginia and Jet around here…" Clive adjusted his glasses.

"Hey! Don't forget about Todd and Alfred!" Shadey forewarned.

"Yea yea. Say, once we all meet up, we need to go into the saloon and have a big reunion party!" Gallows grinned.

"After five days on the sea of sand with you guys, I could use a bathtub of whiskey." Maya smiled.

"Well, things would have gone better if it weren't for that mishap." Clive sighed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. But what's done is done, so let's just go in and meet them at the bar!" Gallows pointed out.

"Dat sounds good to me!" Shadey flittered back to Maya's shoulder.

"Yes. It would be good to get out of this cold." Clive replied.

The four approached the door and glanced across its massive frame. Gallows knocked on the door three times and waited for what he assumed was a reasonable amount of time.

"You know, maybe the gate keeper is out…" Gallows frowned.

"What's he doing, riding a horse of a different color? C'mon Gallows." Maya retorted. "Try again."

Gallows knocked thrice more, and there still came no answer. Clive glanced at Shadey. "Shadey, would you mind taking a flight atop the wall and tell us of the gatekeepers whereabouts?"

"No prob." Shadey flapped his leathery red wings and began his ascent over the gray stonewall. The cat's eyes searched eagerly for anything.

"Well?" Maya asked.

"Dere's no one here! No one at da gate, no one in da courtyard, no one in da streets!" Shadey described.

"Maybe they're all just as cold as I am…" Gallows sniffed.

Suddenly a sound carried over into the cat's finely tuned ears. The cat turned in mid-air and caught the sound. "Hey! If we keep going along the wall for a bit, we'll run into a lot of folks! They even have a mariachi band goin!"

"Mariachi band?" Maya was puzzled.

"What the heck are they doing outside the town?" Gallows was confused.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We should just go visit them and ask." Clive began walking around the wall, letting the other three of his party catch up.

** *

"I wonder why every one's been shut out of the city?" Virginia asked as she, Jet, Todd, and Alfred approached the refugee camp.

Jet had pulled his scarf across his face so that only his lavender eyes and above were facing the bitter cold wind as the ends of his scarves were blowing behind him. "No freekin clue. Laxisland is full of backwards people."

"Well, I do think it best since we cannot stay in the city that we find shelter here at the camp while we wait for Miss Maya." Todd said.

"Man is it freezing out here! I didn't know Filgaia could get so cold!" Alfred shivered.

Virginia gave the camp a good stare. There were a good fifteen people inside. All armed. Every one had a look in there eyes as if they hadn't slept in days. It gave Virginia the willies. She then looked across to the Mariachi band, which was happily playing in front of a white tent. Something about those four looked familiar. The enormous drum player in the back was dressed in the black outfit of a normal mariachi, except for the giant sombrero covering his eyes and above, leaving his square jaw and the trailing blonde mustache. One of the guitar players was also dressed in the black mariachi get up. His brown hair slipped out from underneath the tiny black hat, which had the misfortune of an arrow shaft sticking through it. The other guitar player was also in black. His skin was bronze and he had soft brown eyes and a pencil thin moustache around his lips. The trumpet player out front was a slender, beautiful woman dressed in a traditional black mariachi dress and hat. Her skin was fair and her hair blonde. One eye was blue, and another green. Something about those eyes…

"Yo Ginny!" Jet waved a hand in front of the blue-eyed maiden.

Virginia snapped out of it and looked to the white haired boy. "Yea Jet?"

"Check out who's coming across the way." Jet pointed a thumb behind them.

Virginia turned around, trying to place the figure: A tall figure in a large yellow coat with green hair. "Clive?"

"I remember Clive having a red coat…" Todd narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe they did some shopping at Baskar." Alfred thought. "But who cares! May's got to be around!"

"You're right!" Virginia laughed. "Let's go meet them!"

Alfred ran off towards the jacketed figure. Virginia was about to, but Jet placed a hand in front of her. "Virginia. You know that feeling I get when we're around demons?"

"Yea?" Virginia asked.

"I'm getting it now. I don't think that's Clive." Jet mumbled.

Alfred ran up to the figure. Upon closer examination, it wasn't Clive at all, but a woman in a yellow cloak that looked almost just like him. Alfred stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"ALFRED!" Maya shouted as she and the rest of the team ran up from behind the figure.

"MAYA!" Alfred laughed. The two groups ran past the woman and met, giving each other pats on the backs, handshakes, and hugs, save Jet.

"Virginia! It's good to see you! Did you find out anything?" Clive asked as he returned Virginia's hug.

"We sure did! Though it was a crazy trip!" Virginia laughed as she greeted Gallows with a warm hug.

"It is good to see you well Miss Maya." Todd bowed.

"Yea, it's good to see you guys too! I'd much rather stick to us four!" Maya laughed as the Shroedingers embraced.

"Hey Punk! Long time no see! Why all the gloom!?" Gallows yelled out to Jet, who was standing outside the group, watching the Clive look-a-like.

"We're being hunted…"Jet stated.

"What?" Virginia asked.

Almost as if on cue, the Mariachi began playing a brand new song, Al Hirt's "The Green Hornet". Appearing out of the thin air, the black dressed man, Pecos Bill, leaped out and kicked Gallows square in the jaw.

Virginia drew her twin ARMS, as well as Jet, and Gallows. Bill smiled and lifted the rim of his hat before completely disappearing again.

"That man! He just vanished!" Shadey realized.

"No! He's just turning invisible." Maya reported. "…Wait. That power... It couldn't be?!"

"Shit! He could be anywhere!" Gallows spat.

"There's eight of us and one of him! Everyone just fire randomly!" Jet commanded.

"I don't think so." The coated woman turned towards them. The green haired lady threw open her coat, revealing two Coyotes, four Bantorain's, and at least thirty miniature Derringers stitched into the yellow fabric. The thirty-six ARMS all pivoted and swiveled in complete harmony, aiming at Maya's group.

"HOLY SHIT!" Maya leaped back as all the ARMS fired at once, blowing away the five tents and the ground behind her.

Bill appeared again behind Clive, his silencer on his neck. "Say Goodnight!"

"Bill! Don't touch that one! He's mine!" Heather shouted.

"Well stop trying to blow away my family damnit! We just need Maxwell and her cohorts dead!" Bill shouted back.

Using the conversation as a distraction, Clive dropped and did a roundhouse, sending Bill falling over onto his back. Bill vanished once more before hitting the ground. Jet began spraying the over all area with the airget-lamh.

"Jet! Watch out!" Alfred yelled.

Jet caught sight of Million Shot Hypes just in time. He lunged out of danger as the small wooden shack near him was blown away in a hail of bullets.

"Demons and there god damn powers." Jet mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"Why are these guys after us?! The bounty?!" Virginia asked.

"Most likely!" Gallows cried.

Bill appeared again, firing silencer at the group. Luck was defiantly on Maxwell's side, for Clive managed to avoid being shot and smack Bill across the back using the butt of the enormous Gungnir HAG 35.

"CLIVE WINSLETT, GOD DAMN YOU! YOU DIE NOW!" Heather shouted as she leaped upon him, knocking him to the ground. He coat was over his body, as well as she. All thirty-six ARMS were at point blank range to Clive's body.

Bill wearily stood up from the blow. He grinned and turned to the other Drifters. "No body move or your sniper will be nothing more than holes in the ground!"

Maya defied that statement and stepped foreword. The Mariachi band stopped their playing and focused upon the stand still. She frowned and aimed the Vantage Rage MM at Bill. "Long time no see Bill. It's funny that you decide to show up alive after all."

Bill frowned. "Calamity Jane. My how you've grown."

"It's not Jane anymore Bill. It's Maya. Maya Shroedinger." Maya stated. "The name I was born with."

"I've heard big things about you and Alfred and Todd." Bill smiled.

"Yup. We've managed to get by since you've left." Maya stared as intently as ever.

"Dad?" Alfred questioned. Todd placed his hand in front of Alfred, silently telling him to keep back.

"Well I've finally found you Maya. It's been so long." Bill stated. "Going solo is no longer my style. I've come to ask you join me once more. Together, with our abilities, there's nothing we couldn't do!"

"Is that the only reason? I've been looking for you ever since you vanished because I loved you and you were my father. And you come back because you just need a partner?!" Maya gritted her teeth.

"Maya?! We were never like father and daughter. We were always partners and always meant to be! We were like best friends! A father daughter relationship doesn't have that same kind of quality to it!" Bill tried to explain.

"I didn't need a friend! I needed a father! Alfred needed a father! Did you leave because you got tired of sharing the profits?! What?!" Maya began to fight tears in her eyes.

"…Maya. I'm just not a good Dad. I never was nor will I be. That doesn't mean I never loved you guys. Everyday, I'd think about how you and little Alfred were doing." Bill rationalized.

"Dad!" Alfred began crying. "Dad! I'm here!"

"Master Shroedinger…" Todd reflected.

"So come on Let's just let bygones be bygones and be one happy team again! What do you say? Alfred, Todd, and even Shadey can join too!" Bill smiled.

"… You just don't let something like this go. Mother died and you didn't care. We had to sit through your fake funeral and wait years of our lives for you! It just doesn't go that easily!" Maya spat.

"…Maya, we're blood. I remember you. You would have done the same thing…" Bill said.

"…Yea, I would. Before I just cared for monetary gain. But then I met a certain greenhorn who showed me there's more to life." Maya nodded to Virginia. "So I've surpassed you Bill."

"That's enough Maya. I think you're forgetting who you are. You don't have to join me, but you should remember who your talking to." Bill growled.

"What? My father? We're just friends Bill. You even said so yourself." Maya managed a weak smile.

Bill stepped back, a look of shock and surprise on his face. "Well it just goes to show you, you can't trust anyone."

"Nope. Now get you creepy partner off Clive before I shoot you myself." Maya ordered.

"MAYA! SHUT UP! HE'S OUR FATHER!" Alfred tackled Maya right there, throwing her to the ground. Todd and Shadey stepped over, trying to get the boy off the Shroedinger heir. Alfred was in frenzy, shouting, crying, and punching and kicking Maya. Despite all of Todd's strength, he could not get the boy off her.

"ALFRED!" Bill shouted. Alfred immediately stopped, and he looked to his father. Bill stepped over. "Alfred, you don't hit your sister. Now get up. Real men don't harm women."

Alfred stood up, trying to dry his tears. Maya sat up as Todd and Shadey tended to the bruises upon her frame. Alfred ran up to his tall father and hugged him. "Dad!"

Bill placed a black glove on his blonde head and rubbed it. "… I guess I was never there to teach you how to be a man, huh?" Alfred didn't say anything, only having his face buried in his father's chest. "I was going by the philosophy, don't try to be something you're not. I wasn't a father… but maybe I should have tried…"

"I still love you dad! You are my father, my blood!" Alfred sniffed.

"Can you change Bill?" Maya asked from her position. "And become a real man. Real men don't run away from their problems…"

Bill didn't say anything for a moment, letting the wind whip his torn shawl across him and his son. "Maya, stop calling me Bill. Call me Dad…"

Maya smiled and got up. She outstretched her hand to accept his. Together they shook hands.

"Heather. Get off Winslet. We're leaving." Bill announced.

"I don't think so Bill! I still must destroy Humphrey's Peak's shame!" Heather growled.

"Heather?! Heather Pesman!?" Clive asked, recognizing her face.

"You finally remember me Clive. It's been ten years, hasn't it? Back then, it was just you, me, Borgnine, and Catherine. The world was at out feet! It's funny now how low you've gone since then!" Heather said.

"Surly you don't believe that I killed Lamium, Heather! I did no such thing! We were framed!" Clive tried to explain.

"I know you didn't kill Lamium. It was Gunner's Heaven that brought you to ruin. Humphrey's Peak is no longer a safe place. Men arrive every day telling how you kill a thousand men by bringing down Gunner's Heaven. Stories come in every day about a wicked deed you have committed. Catherine and Kaitlyn are no longer safe, thanks to you. I'm here to make sure that Humphrey's Peak makes it out of this all right. I'm sorry Clive." Heather explained, tears falling from her eyes onto her glasses.

"… Heather. You must not. You do not know it, but the world is in mortal danger right now. If I am not able to stop it along with my comrades, then Humphrey's Peak, along with the rest of Filgaia will be destroyed." Clive spoke.

"Why should I believe you?! I've betrayed us all!" Heather growled.

"Because you trusted me once." Clive replied. "Sure I may have grown a little and gained a bit of maturity since our college days, but I am still the same Clive Winslett you once knew."

"Clive…?" Heather whispered.

"I understand your pains, but if you wish to protect Humphrey's Peak, then you should let me go and head back to Humphrey's Peak. This will be over shortly. I can feel it in my bones." Clive replied.

Heather pulled herself off Clive and stood up and turned away from Clive. She pulled her cloak closed once more and looked to Bill. "We're heading out."

Bill patted Alfred on the back. "I will be back at our estate near Boot Hill. Visit me, O.K?"

"You got it." Maya and Alfred replied in unison.

And with that, the two Drifters began walking away from the cloudy walled city in the wind. Virginia and Jet watched them go before facing the walled city again.

"Good job there Maxwell!" The trumpet player from the mariachi band took off her hat, revealing that blonde hair in a bun.

"Dakota?!" Virginia leaped back in surprise.

"We told you we'd meet again." Nevada grinned, placing the guitar on the ground.

Utah flung his hat off and smiled. "Here at Laxisland… a city in trouble…"


	63. Riddles Deciphered

The gray skies hovered above the dull earth and the winds whipped at the walled city and the camps surrounding it. The three Drifter gangs met each other with the greeting once more. It seemed Laxisland had become a point in every ones travels.

Jet leaned against the great wall and took a sigh. "So what brings you all here?"

"Heh, you haven't heard? We're wanted men now. Wanted for the destruction of Section Four of Gunner's Heaven. We have a forty thousand Gella reward on our heads." Utah smirked.

"So you chose to hide out in Laxisland, the backwater village time forgot, naturally." Clive added.

"No one would expect the mariachi!" Dakota laughed. "Still, the heat will die down soon enough. Forty thousand is nothing compared to the thirty-five million on your heads."

"That's true." Virginia sighed. "I wish hiding out here would help us too, but…"

"But you all have three demons to squash!" Maya stepped in. Her blue eyes met Nevada's, who stared at her sternly. "Long time no see Nevada."

"Same here." Nevada replied.

Wyoming stood up to his full height, expecting a confrontation, as did Todd and Alfred. Virginia, Jet, Utah, and Dakota all feared the moment. Only Clive, Shadey, and Gallows felt at ease.

"Hey, uh, Nevada…" Maya pulled her gaze away and kicked the dirt below her. "This is hard for me to say, but… I-I'm-"

"My lady is stuttering…" Todd found it a bit strange.

Alfred smiled. "She must have changed."

"Well? You're what?" Nevada asked.

"I'm sorry, O.K?!" Maya stamped her boot. "I mean, I'm sorry for being such a damned jerk to you for all these years. I guess I was a little pushy…"

Nevada stepped back, a surprise upon his tanned features. Maya patiently waited for the man to say something, but words just would not spring from his tongue.

"I think he's speechless…" Utah whispered to his older brother.

"It IS Maya." Wyoming whispered back.

"Ok! It's not THAT impressive! Sheesh!" Maya crossed her arms and turned away, letting her golden locks fly over her shoulder.

"Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry for running off like I did all those years ago. …It really wasn't because I couldn't stand you, it was, um… could we continue this conversation in private?" Nevada pleaded.

"Wooohooo!" Gallows whistled. "Getting to business huh?!"

A toy hammer in the face, which knocked him flat on his back, promptly greeted Gallows. Maya wiped her hands free of dirt and smiled. "Of coarse, Nevada."

Virginia smiled as she saw the two walk off towards the camp. An idea suddenly bit at her brain, causing her to stand straight up. "Oh! Speaking of business, we need to get on this puzzle."

"Very good idea. What have we got so far?" Todd asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dakota tilted her head in confusion.

"Hoo boy, here we go again…" Jet whistled. "Yo Clive, you tell your side and Alfred will tell ours."

Alfred and Clive both nodded. And so, the two enlightened the Sierras, as well as each other, on the events that had already came to be. Dakota, Utah, and Wyoming each had a look of deep concentration upon his or her face.

"And here we are now." Alfred finished.

"And I do believe that ends our tale." Clive wrapped it up. "Except for Heather and Bill's appearances, which we all were here for."

"Hmmm, we heard something about the Riflemen from the Arizona a few weeks back, but I never imagined they were doing something like this…" Dakota confessed.

"It is surprising." Wyoming said.

"Wait! You guys are looking for clues from Asgard, the tall man in a horned cap?" Utah recapped.

"Yea, do you know anything?!" Virginia asked eagerly.

Utah looked to his sister, who closed her eyes and smiled. "We ran into him here a few weeks ago while playing a gig inside the city, before IT appeared…"

"Well? What did he say?" Shadey asked, perching himself on Todd's head.

"Something real mystical. I think it went along the lines of '_Pandemonium lies close of the ice capped red rock, named for Winslet ancestry.'_ Makes no sense to me."

"It makes perfect sense." Clive spoke up. "This would be Asgard's third clue, right?"

"Yea, so? How'd you get it?" Gallows asked.

_"The path beyond the sky is circum a golden fasade' _and_ 'eventually, we all descend into chaos, darkness becoming our sanity' _combined with_ 'Pandemonium lies close of the ice capped red rock, named for Winslet ancestry' _are the clues_. _Let's analyze them, shall we?" Clive quoted the clues. "The one from Baskar has three key words in it, _chaos, darkness_, and _sanity_. The third clue confirms my suspicions about these words, _pandemonium_. They are all synonyms for confusion. The one from Boot Hill has to do with location. The sky is definitely Morning Star, and circum means around. _Golden Fasade_ has to do with something that is not what it appears to be. This one had me going until the third clue once again. Ice capped red rock of Winslet ancestry is no doubt Humphrey's Peak. It is most fortunate that we passed over that mountain on our travels earlier, or I may have never been able to figure this one out. The _Golden Fasade_ mentioned earlier is the dry gold mine that attracted the prospectors to Humphrey's Peak in the first place. So now, if we know this ruin is somewhere near Humphrey's Peak and has synonyms for confusion in its name, it can only be one place…" Clive adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"Doomed to Obscurity!" The Maxwell party all shouted in unison.

"But wait! I've been through that pyramid a hundred times! There's nothing there! The supposed 'crystal flower' that was the treasure was stolen years ago!" Jet said.

"That's where the confusion part comes in. The portal to Morning Star must be the hidden treasure, which causes the confusion. Shrouded in obscurity." Clive responded.

"It sounds to me that you guys have this all figured out." Utah grinned.

"Yea! It sounds like we do!" Virginia giggled.

"We only have five days to get there, according to Asgard's original calculations, before they lift off." Gallows said.

"There's no way you'll make it in time!" Dakota reasoned.

"No… not unless we get Lombardia to help us!" Virginia smiled.

"South Fire Mountain isn't too far from here! We just need a ride." Jet stated.

"The Sail craft only holds four people. That's out of the question." Clive shook his head.

"And our ride from Jolly Roger left earlier in the day." Alfred said.

"You can use our craft." Wyoming spoke up.

"You guys have a sandcraft?!" Gallows turned to the giant in the sombrero.

"Of coarse, but there's a problem." Utah placed his thumb under his nose.

"What's wrong with it? We can help repair it!" Virginia leaped up.

"There's nothing wrong with it damage wise. It's just that it's on the other side of Dante's Moors. And luck would have it that a monster suddenly appeared there about six or seven days ago." Utah described.

"Pfft. A monster. We can handle anything! Bring it on!" Shadey hissed.

"Hold on there hairball. It's not just ANY monster! It's one of the ancient wonders, a living weapon left over from the One Thousand Year War. Apparently it's been sleeping in the gasoline lake in the Moors for the last four hundred years. But he's awake now and has been attacking Laxisland at night for the past six nights, taking as many as thirty people away with him back to his lair. There's only one way to best him, and the only moron who knows how locked himself in the city with the rest of the cowards." Dakota explained.

"Wonderful…" Todd sighed.

"And who would this moron be?" Jet asked.

"Sir Galahad, the Dragon Slayer." Nevada answered as he and Maya walked up.

"Lady Maya, you've returned." Todd bowed.

"Yea I am. Nevada told me that he's just afraid of commitment, but we're going to change all that." Maya winked at the taller knife wielder.

"So, does this monster have a name? I may remember something about it from my records." Clive wondered.

"The locals call him Grendel, and judging from the shape of the city gates after his attacks at night, I say that very soon those walls won't be able to hide the cowards." Dakota frowned.

"Well, all we have to is talk to Sir Galahad. How hard can that be?" Virginia asked.

"More difficult that you think, trust us." Utah replied.

"Come on people. Even if he's some ancient demon weapon, there are twelve of us for crying out loud!" Jet wrapped his scarf about him. The wind was getting colder.

"Jet. It's a weapon from the Thousand Years War. There's a reason that war lasted that long." Alfred replied.

"Great. Well, if it gets us off this island, I'm ready to do what it takes." Gallows sighed.

"We should do it to help the people! We are, after all, still the same people we were before the whole Ark incident, right?" Virginia asked her troops.

"Right!" Gallows pumped his fist in the air.

"We are still the Maxwell Gang, and forever will be." Clive smiled.

"Sorry to break up the joy, but how do we get inside to this Galahad guy?" Maya asked.

"I think I can be of use here. Heh heh." Shadey laughed, flitting over to Mayas shoulder.

"We've tried our hand at it, but he refuses. If you get the information out of him, let us know. We need to keep the refugees going. They're so depressed that if no one's there to entertain them, they'll end up killing them selves!" Nevada said.

"We are the mariachi of justice!" Wyoming smiled.

"All right. We'll figure this one out. We'll be sure to get you! You can count on it!" Virginia shook Dakota's hand.

"Consider it counted on. You've worked miracles so far." Dakota replied.

"We'll start with the rear gates! Let's head out!" Maya commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred, Shadey, and Todd replied with a smile. And thus, the Shroedingers and the Maxwell gang started for the rear gates, leaving the Sierra Mariachi to themselves.

"Well, I guess I should get my knives prepared." Nevada grinned, walking towards the camp.

"Prepare the AGS." Wyoming started after his leader.

Utah stood with his sister, who was watching Virginia and her team take off. "So Dakota. It looks like you've lost out. Jet and Virginia seem to be closer than the last time we saw them."

Dakota smiled. "The boy is still what he was. She will see him for his cold heart sooner than you think."

"Honestly Dakota. There's so many other fish in the sea." Utah scratched his head in confusion.

"True, but there's only one woman for my heart…" Dakota sighed.

"Come on. We should get back too. There's no doubt that Galahad will cave in one-way or another. I just hope his secret doesn't end up killing one of us…" Utah groaned.


	64. The Dragon Slayer

"Well, problem one. How do we get in?" Gallows rubbed his chin as he stared at the massive rear gate of Laxisland, the walled city.

"Problem, schmoblem. Dis, I can do." Shadey boasted. The winged cat leaped off Maya's shoulder and soared above the thirty-foot wall.

"Idiot. Doesn't he realize that this door must weigh at the very least a hundred pounds? There's no way he can push it open." Jet commented as he leaned himself against the gray stonewall.

"Jet, don't be so harsh. I'm sure he can figure it one way or another." Virginia scolded.

"It's true though." Maya crossed her arms. "Shadey never bothers to think before he acts."

"So how do we get in?" Alfred asked.

"Like this." Maya stepped ahead of the Drifters and tapped the wooden door. "It should work just fine. Everybody, stand back."

"What are you up to now Maya?" Clive asked, intrigued.

"You'll see. Just do as I say." Maya replied. The blonde patted the outside of her thighs a couple of times and shifted her weight from one foot to another before the enormous gatling gun fell to the sparse brush below her. With the cold wind at her back and the gray skies overhead, Maya immediately pulled the ARM before her and squeezed the handle just enough to produce the whirring sensation of the spinning barrels. Maya smiled, for the sound heralded the death of any fool to stand opposite of her intentions.

"Lady Maya! Is it wise to blow the gates away?!" Todd reached for her shoulder.

"Stand back Todd! I know what I'm doing!" Maya turned to the gate. "HEY! ANY BODY THERE?! OPEN UP!"

"LISTEN HERE YE WENCH! THESE GATES OPEN FOR NO MAN!" A man, clad in the archaic silver armor of knights, appeared atop the gates.

"OH O.K! THEN HOW ABOUT I BLOW THEM OFF?!" Maya pointed the massive ARM towards the doors and turned the handle a bit farther, speeding up the high-pitched whir of the barrels.

"ACK! PLEASE DON'T MARM! I MEANT NO HARM! TWAS ONLY A BIT OF JEST, I ASSURE YOU! HEH HEH! THESE GATES'LL OPEN FORM YE!" The knight nervously replied.

A lever was pulled and the sounds of several chains pulling against each other rattled across the gates as the doors slowly opened. Shadey was on one side, pushing with all his might.

"Hey! It's workin'!" The cat laughed as the doors opened.

"Maya, what would we do without you?" Gallows leaned his massive arm on Mayas shoulder.

"Not much apparently." Maya retorted.

"ON WHAT BUSINESS DO YE HAVE WITH THE NOBEL COURT OF LAXISLAND?" The knight shouted from atop the gates as the eight Drifters walked in.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE SIR GALAHAD!" Virginia shouted back.

"SIR GALAHAD THE DRAGON SLAYER?! SAY, HAVE YE COME IN REPLY TO GRENDEL'S AWAKING?!" The knight shouted.

"AYE!" Clive shouted the relay back.

"HEVENS SMILE ON US! LACK A DAY! SIR GALAHAD IS IN THE INN! SURLY NEVER THERE WAS A MORE NOBEL DRAGON CONGUERER IN ALL OF LAXISLAND!" The knight rejoiced.

"THANK YOU!" Virginia waved.

"Well you heard 'em. Galahad's at the inn." Alfred said.

"The Laxisland inn. That's where HER sister works. I wonder if Laura could send these letters to her for me." Gallows blushed upon thinking of his love.

"What's wrong with you?" Jet eyed the Baskar.

"He's in L.O.V.E. Though he won't tell anyone who it is." Maya scowled.

"Well it's my business and none of yours." Gallows stuck out his tongue.

"That coming from a make believe psychologist in a wagon on top of a primitive mountain top!" Maya barked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alfred nodded his head.

"It's a long story. One we have not the time for. We must make haste." Clive checked his pocket watch.

"Too bad we can't stop time with that pocket watch. We're running low on provisions." Virginia sighed.

"No, but we can do this. We Shroedingers will do the shopping. You guys find out about Galahad. No offense, but I've had my share of Maxwell Gang." Maya placed her hands on her hips.

Virginia nodded. "Sounds good."

"Then let us be off." Todd adjusted his tinted glasses and snatched Shadey from the door. With a final wave, the Shroedingers were off, leaving the original four to themselves.

"It's been a while since it was just us four." Gallows rubbed his neck.

"Yup. Let's get to business." Jet kicked a clump of grass.

"Yes. I am most hoping to get out of this cold wind." Clive confessed.

"Then so it is. To the inn!" Virginia pumped her fist in the air.

** *

The inn was just as the Maxwell Gang had remembered it to be. Warm and cozy, filled with antique novelties and flags of the Laxisland nation. Barrels full of wine lied in the barrel rack just beyond the bar counter and several of the wooden tables were completed with Laxislanders eager to eat their fill. It was here that Virginia noticed that they were the only outsiders around. It certainly created a felling of discomfort, that was for sure.

Gallows closed the door and shut out the frozen winds behind him. He looked about and immediately caught sight of the brunette with two twin braids Laura keeping the counter clean with an old yellow rag. Gallows immediately dispatched himself from the three other members of his troupe and approached Laura.

"Gallows?!" Virginia called for him.

"Shhh!" Jet hushed the team leader. "This may be a backwater town, but news of our bounty could still have been heard."

"Besides, he's a lost cause. It is best if we continued on and met him later." Clive waved a finger.

"Of course!" Virginia corrected herself. "Just what does Sir Galahad look like anyway?"

"You got me. But there's always one way to find out." Jet loosened his scarf just a bit. He turned to the nearest Laxislander and budged him with his elbow. "Yo. Where's Galahad?"

"If ye seek Galahad, though mayest find him over yonder at yeh table." The Laxislander snorted before carrying on.

The four peered in the direction the man had pointed and found a table with only one man and a lot of ale steins. The man appeared to be somewhere in his mid-forties dressed in silver armor and white linen. He had blonde hair that was somewhat unkempt and a broad mustache under his pointy nose. In his gauntlet was a great tin stein that wall but overflowing with beer.

"That's the great dragon slayer?" Virginia seemed to find it hard to believe.

"Looks like he's retired." Clive analyzed.

"Or ought to." Jet replied. "Come on."

Galahad raised the stein to his lips once more, tilting it high in the air to receive the last drop of Ale. However, upon finding there was none to be found, he sadly lowered the great drink, but much to his surprise, he found three oddly dressed people about his table. "Oh look who 'tis. The dragoons of South fire Mountain."

The three looked surprised and almost took a step back. Clive cleared his throat and stared the old drunkard in the eye. "You know of us, Sir Galahad of Laxisland?"

The knight raised his hand, calling for a waitress to come and serve him another ale. He looked to Clive and frowned. "Aye, I know of ye. You were the fools who stole my prey from me so many months back. Thy great beast of yore, Lombardia, escapes my blade for another's name is carved into her ungodly hide."

"That's probably a good thing. I don't think you'd stand against Lombardia for too long." Jet thought. "What with using a blade and all."

Galahad instinctively reached for the hilt of his broadsword, which was safely nestled inside the sheath at his side. It had been a while since the blade had seen the light of day. "A blade is far superior than your ARM any day, boy. You all are blasphemous cretins who have succumbed to the demons tools."

Virginia stepped on Jets foot, trying to silence him. "We didn't mean any offense sir! Really! Your blade looks like a rather fine one and I'm sure the dragon would be no match for you!" Virginia laughed. "But sir, we need your help!"

Galahad's brown eyes widened at such a prospect. "YOU need MY help? What would a dragoon want with a dragon slayer? Have you finally grown eyes and seen that such a beast spawned from a demon can be of no good!?"

"Well, not exactly sir. We have come to seek knowledge pertaining to Grendel, the monster attacking this city at night." Clive said.

"Yea, we plan on killing it for you." Jet scowled at Virginia for the stomp she gave him.

Galahad looked away, resting his jaw on his hand, as his elbow rested upon the table's surface. "Oh it's an impossible task. Grendel's fury knows no limits and he cannot be destroyed. Even I, the great dragon slayer Sir Galahad of Laxisland, could not best it."

"Have you even tried?" Jet scryed. Again, his foot was under Virginia's heel.

"Heh heh. Surly you know of one way! YOU'RE THE SIR GALAHAD! You have to know one way to kill it!" Virginia pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry. We're all doomed. Now let me be and live my last hours reliving my finest moments with Lady Laura's finest ale!" Galahad started to wave his hand about to attract the attention.

"You're all going to die if nothing happens! Doesn't that bother you, a great hero, in the least?!" Virginia slammed her hands upon the tables surface, pushing her face in his. "If your such a great exterminator of demons and dragons, then why does this one give you so much trouble?!"

"Wench! Get thou face away from mine. You know not of what you speak. Grendel is a devil! Spawned forth from the great lake of gasoline, wrapped in fire, in the Moors each night, he comes to these gates and carries thirty men away as if they were mere toys for babes! Thirty men each night for the past six nights could not stop him! What makes you think I can! It is time we all came to reality here and learned that even my skill cannot undo this abomination that haunts the moors! There is only one who can!" Galahad immediately grabbed his mouth with his silver hands.

"What was that?!" Jet asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! We're all doomed! I, the last hero of Laxisland!" Galahad defended himself.

Clive raised an eyebrow and pulled the onyx gem he had received from Asgard from under his cloak. "If you know of something that may save lives, I suggest you speak it now, this gem contains many demons curses which I would not want to place on anyone." He fibbed.

Galahad scowled and cleared the table of the steins. "Put your infidel weapon away and I shall tell ye." Clive did as he was told. "Good. There is only one way to best Grendel and I shall speak it to you now. But ye cannot breathe a word to it to any other soul. Understand?"

The three Drifters nodded eagerly. "Yea!"

            "Silence your infernal speech and listen well. It so happens that not only I am a dragon slayer, but also my entire lineage was. Five hundred years ago, my ancestor was none other than the famous human general Beowulf, the famous slayer of the demon's dragon king at the lost spire. His sword is the only item in all of creation that can cut Grendel's flesh." Galahad reached over his back and unstrapped a wrapped up long object. He unmasked the red and black great sword of the brown knap-sacks covering it. "Behold the legendary blade Hruntring! One of ye must wield it and cut him down at the lake of fire when the moon rises above the plains, or else the charm shall not be." Galahad explained.

            The other three were in awe of the magnificent sword, but Jet came to rather soon. "So why haven't you slain it by now?"

            Galahad looked to the floor and whispered. "Because I am deathly allergic to the fumes of gasoline. I can't go near the lake, but do not speak a word of this. Take the blade and save the city."

            Virginia smiled as Jet took the sword. "Will do!"


	65. A Day's Events VI

The inn fires crackled with warmth and light, providing comfort to the many Laxislanders filling their bellies or catching the latest gossip within the walls of the Laxisland inn. Gallows was at the counter, speaking to Laura as if the day would never end, seeking trivial information about Laura's sister. Laura found this conversation to be quite cute and tended to answer with half-truths and riddles, and seeing how Gallows was not the master problem solver, he grew rather irritated. Suddenly, I middle of conversation, a metal object tapped the Baskar's shoulder. He turned his head to see a great red and black blade resting upon his shoulder.

            "DAH! SHIT! THEY WANT MY HEAD HERE?!" Gallows swung around, pinned to the counter.

            Jet smirked as he held the great blade Hruntring. "Got ya."

            Gallows face went instantly from surprised to a pout. "Jees Jet. Why'd you have to go and do that?"

            "We need a room." Clive interrupted. "Somewhere to spend the day."

            Laura smiled. "All right sir! Though I warn you that our rooms are full!"

            Virginia sighed. "Are you sure there isn't any room left at all?"

            Laura took out a large book and flipped through its heavy pages. After a minute or two of analyzing, her brown eyes came to a spot. "There is one room left. However, most of the windows are broken, so you'll be subjugated to the winds. Do you mind?"

            Clive and Virginia nearly fell over with the statement. Virginia stood straight and crossed her arms over her bosom. "No thank you. I think we'll just stay down here."

            "Then let us grab a table. Maya and her team should arrive sometime." Clive mentioned.

"Good point. And then you guys can tell me what this point is all about." Gallows pointed to the blade.

            The four Maxwell Gang members sat down around a table in the corner of the tavern. Jet laid the blade out across the table. It was a beautiful sword, even in its age, glimmering the fire light off its red and black blade. The blade itself was four feet long and at least a foot wide. The hilt was wrapped in dark leather and a worn golden cap was at the end, complete with a chain falling off. Runes from a time long gone were scribed into the blade.

            "Galahad gave it to us. It's called Hruntring and it's from an ancient dragon slayer called Beowulf and its supposed to be the only means of destroying Grendel." Virginia explained.

            Clive tapped the blade, listening to the sound that reverberated from it. "Well, its supposed to only work in moonlight, but I do not see how that is possible. After all, it is not a Guardian nor Elw blade."

            "Elws weren't into swords. They used daggers, bows and arrows, and spears. Stuff like that. That's what the old Baskar used as well." Gallows thought.

            "So it's a magical sword, right?" Jet asked.

            "Before I conclude that it is Arcane, I tend to try and solve everything about it." Clive took out a magnifying glass from his coat pocket and held it to his glasses.

            "What are you doing Clive?" Virginia asked.

            "Well." Clive began, peering into the blade with his glass. "The sword is hollow. I could tell from the sound it made after I tapped it."

            "Then why is it so heavy? It doesn't make sense." Jet asked.

            "Because… there's a chain inside." Clive tipped the sword on its lateral side to show the team. Indeed there was a tiny chain running the length of the sword on its side. "You see this chain? In it are tiny serrated links."

            "Serrated? Like a steak knife?" Gallows asked.

            "Precisely. Tiny blades running alongside the larger blade. Though I wonder why." Clive thought.

            "That's a strange sword." Virginia admitted.

            "Try the handle. Might be something there." Gallows said.

            Clive took the glass over to the very tip of the sword and peered through it.

            "Uh Clive, that's not the handle." Gallows told.

            "There's a knob in here that the chain's running over. And if I follow it along the other side… I arrive at the hilt." Clive noticed that there were screws in the hilt, holding it together. Being the scientific fellow he was, Clive instantly took out a screwdriver.

            "Uh Clive! I don't think you should mess with it!" Virginia waved her hands.

            Clive popped out the screws easily and took off a panel in the handle. Clive smiled. "This is a motor. And the chain is wrapped around it. Interesting."

            "What's that mean?" Jet asked.

            "It means that when this motor is activated, that chain will spin along the blade so fast that it will slice through pretty much anything as if it were butter." Clive deduced. "The chain saw effect."

            "Chain saw?" Virginia asked.

            "It's a Jolly Roger thing." Clive simply put it. "Now, I wonder why does this chain only run in moonlight?"

            "Who knows?" Jet relaxed in his chair, placing his feet atop the table.

** *

"Sis, are you done yet?" Alfred groaned. He was holding several boxes, alongside Todd and Shadey (who were also holding boxes) as their boss hunted through a pile of clothing in a store.

            Maya pulled out a rather long maidens dress and placed it against her body, seeing if she could fit in it. "Now that Nevada and I are at an understanding, I have to work to attain his heart again! And to do that, I need to look like a sexy goddess! And to do that, I need new clothes! So just shut up and carry those supplies."

            "Well, at least we got da medicine and vittles part done." Shadey sighed.

            "Ventura, Ventura…" A slim young man with green hair and a dark jacket stepped over to the Shroedingers. "The signs of the stars say that help is needed. YOU!" The man pointed to Alfred, who immediately dropped all the boxes. "YOU look like a strapping young lad! How would you like to join our secret organization that defends Filgaia for LOVE AND PEACE!?"

            "Me?!" Alfred was shocked. Did he really look the part of a hero?

            "YES YOU! We need all types of heroes to protect out beloved planet from invading forces! You are a hero, are you not?! SPEAK BOY!" The man shouted.

            Alfred nodded. Ever since the Balal Quo Naga incident, people have always looked at him a bit differently, with a bit more respect. He smiled. "Yea! I'm a hero!"

            "AHAHAHAHA! I AM THE COURAGOUS ROSWELL! I, too, am a hero who helps protect Filgaia from the enemy! My sources in the stars say we need more help! Would you consider joining?!" Roswell spoke.

            "Hoo boy. What a loon." Maya sighed.

            "What is the organization your talking about?" Alfred asked.

            "A secret one. Only those agents who are in it know of it. But it is one of TRUTH AND JUSTICE! AHAHAHAHA!" Roswell showcased a victory sign as he laughed.

            "And what are you fighting against? Is it the Riflemen?" Alfred eagerly awaited the answer.

            "The Riflemen?! We fight the enemies from the heavens! An evil that only wishes to gain the ultimate beast so it can conquer the galaxy! The associates in the stars will not let that happen though! Not while I'm here and not while you're here either!" Roswell explained.

            "Roswell will you shut up!" A sweatered blonde woman shouted as she stepped into the store.

            "Nalice! I'm trying to recruit here for the associates in the stars! Some of us believe in PEACE AND LOVE!" Roswell did that V sign with his fingers again.

            "Don't give me that 'Associates in Stars' garbage again! Honestly Roswell, why can't you be normal once in a while?" Nalice sighed as she started searching through the pile of clothes.

            "Humph. Don't blame me when the enemy from above comes and destroys everything! I warned you! NOW YOU, YOUNG HERO!" Roswell looked back to Alfred, a fire in his eyes. "WILL YOU JOIN US, FOR PEACE AND LOVE?!"

            "…I'd love to. Really. But I have to save the world from another foe first. Sorry." Alfred shook Roswell's hand.

            "No matter! As long as we all are saving Filgaia, the Associates in the Stars are pleased! AHAHAHAHA! I leave you be!" And with that Roswell left the store.

            "What an idiot." Nalice sighed.

            "Well, I'm glad you turned down his offer bro." Maya patted Alfred on the shoulder.

            "How come?" Alfred wondered.

            "One, he was a first class moron. And two, we kind of need your hero skills with us. Us Shroedingers stick together, ne?" Maya answered.

            "Well said milady." Todd said under the boxes.

            "Good. Now get those boxes, hero!" Maya demanded.

            "Yes ma'am." Alfred sighed.

** *

            "So Jet?" Virginia questioned her man. The two of them were sitting by themselves in the corner of the inn. Clive and Gallows had gone off to find information, leaving them with the duty of waiting for Maya.

            "Yea?" Jet asked.

            "Is this place romantic or what? An ancient city that time forgot!" Virginia smiled.

            "… Seems like a bunch of morons to me." Jet replied.

            "Jet!" Virginia pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Look at 'em all! They use friggin swords instead of ARMS. Everyone can plainly see the advantages of an ARM over a blade." Jet explained.

            "O.K. Look beyond the combat. Isn't the setting a bit intriguing? A castle out on a moon lit night?" Virginia looked dreamily across the inn.

            "I guess…" Jet replied.

            "Is there anything about this place at all that seems interesting at all to you Jet Enduro?" Virginia put her hands on her hips.

            "There's this feeling of déjà vu I'm getting. Like I've been here before a long long time ago, before we were here last time…" Jet said.

            "Really! I read about that in a book once! Is it a good feeling or bad one?" Virginia asked.

            "…It's a bit sad. I dunno, but it feels like I did something really important here once…" Jet reasoned.

            "Hmmm… maybe we should delve into this. The more we can solve about you, the better, right?!" Virginia theorized.

            "…I don't really care about my past. But If you want to do it, go ahead." Jet stated.

            "Jet…" Virginia suddenly felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. "…I'm trying to help you."

            "… I know." Jet replied. "Look, I need to take a walk. I'll be back before you know it." Jet leaned over the table and patted Virginia's hand in a loving way. However, to Virginia it felt cold and far away. He still needed help, she figured.

            "O.K…" Virginia replied. "I wonder what happened here, of all places, to Jet long ago…"


	66. Truth II

            The skies had grown darker in times as evening pressed on. The cold still hung about, patiently growing stronger with the passing of time. The streets were full as the many human beings that inhabit the Laxisland city went home to lock themselves in from the unbearable danger that comes with the moon. Jet Enduro walked against the crowds, scarf drawn over the lower portion of his face to cage the warmth of his face. His hands were thrust in his pockets as the poncho he wore clung to him to provide the heat that he wished. The airget-lamh silently beat against the back of his thigh from it's retrains as he walked through the cold evening. The sample let his thoughts wander, trying to place the déjà vu he was experiencing. True, he had been here several months earlier when they were hunting Siegfried and the prophets, but his feeling had a much more ancient root, taking place several years gone.

            The first small clusters of snow began to fall from the gray skies above. Laxisland was far enough north and on a high enough plateau to experience snow, Jet reasoned within his mind. Still, it was strange to see snow in a town. Snow, as Jet told himself, belonged on mountaintops, not in a city. Jet stopped himself and put his hand in front of him, letting the cold wet powder rest upon his open palm. He winced as it made contact, not being used to such cold. It was strange, Jet concluded, that such an innocent looking thing could bring pain. The streets were emptying and the ground began to sink under the white snow as it collected. Jet outstretched his arms and looked skywards, pulling his scarf from his face. A rain of white, falling from the dismal heavens: snow. 

            {"You like flowers, huh?" A soft but comforting male voice asked.}

            Jet immediately began sweating. He turned behind him, pulling out the airget-lamh. The street was empty, save the snow.

            "That voice…" Jet huffed.

            ("Yea. They're nice to look at." Came a somewhat higher pitched version of Jet's voice.}

            Jet turned back to the direction he was heading. He staggered back a few feet, trigger finger growing itchy.

            "No… No it can't!" Jet told himself.

            {"Me too. My wife especially likes these tiny white ones. They're real hard to come by. So, what's your name?" The male voice asked.}

            Jet continued backing until his back came to meet a building. Jet turned on his heel carelessly, almost falling in the slush that the road was becoming. Jet's lavender eyes grew wide upon realizing what the building was. He took steps back, not taking his eyes off the structure. Puffs of breath came quickly from jets lips as he trembled before an abandoned flower shop.

            {"What's the matter son, don't you have a name?" The man asked.}

            Jet fell down, reading the old beaten up sign that still swung before the door. 'Flowers of Elw".

            {BANG!}

            The white haired boy picked himself up and immediately began running. Running away from the run down shop in the snow. He didn't care where he was running, as long as it was away. A feeling of dread and horror came over him. A feeling of sadness and regret swept over him. A feeling of panic took him. 

            The twilight had successfully come in when Jet stopped himself. His legs grew tired and would not carry him any farther. Jet reached for his knees and exhaled raged breaths. He watched the sweat fall from his nose as the puffs of breath grew in the snow. Jet reached for the airget-lamh, but clumsily dropped it onto the white ground. He stepped foreword to pick it up, but found it fallen upon a small bouquet at the foot of a wooden plank. The man froze, letting only his eyes move. His vision scrolled up the plank, finding it to be a cross. A grave. Jet inhaled rapidly, quickly picking the ARM up and placing himself at full height. There was nothing that he could see around him but fading light, falling snow, and hundreds of wooden crosses in all directions.

            {"Oh God! My- my husband!" A woman screamed in tears.}

            "No! I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" Jet shouted into the twilight, as if some person were listening to his thoughts. 

Jet turned around, trying to make another break for it, when the cross there stopped him. It was a large cross with two smaller ones underneath it, marking a family. His eyes immediately set upon the names scribed into it. Though it was written in old English, its letters still burned into Jets mind like fire. For unto the cross was written "Ashley Winchester, Florina Lilka Winchester, and Florina Winchester". Below, before Jets foot was a small wreath with a tiny portrait of a small blonde girl with blue eyes and a red bandana across her head.

            "It's sad, isn't it?" Came a familiar voice. Jet swiveled in the snow to find Rhoad, the Rifleman, standing in a row of crosses near him. "An entire family mercilessly slaughtered by some monster of a man." Rhoad dug into a sack at his side and drew out a cigarette and quickly lit it with the end of his Carbine ARM. Jet simply stared in disbelief.

            "Cigarette?" The demon offered Jet, but Jet would not move. Rhoad shrugged and placed the box back in his bag before the snow could get inside. "I'll take that as a no." Rhoad placed the lit one between his lips and took a long inhale, sucking the fumes into his system. He exhaled shortly after, letting the smell of tobacco meet the cold air. "The young one managed to get away, you know? Florina Winchester, has a certain ring to it. The name sticks in your mind after hearing it for a bit. Would you happen to know the reason why?"

            Jet did not answer.

            "You know for a copy of me you certainly don't speak a lot. Florina Winchester is an Elw. Her entire family was Elw. And it so happened that they were the last surviving Elw on the entire friggin planet. But this is all old news. The parents were both killed ten years ago by a mysterious bandit without a name…" Rhoad glanced from the grave to Jet. "And would you know who that man is?"

            "It was an accident. I didn't mean… to do it…" Jet huffed.

            "Everything in this world is done by accident. One accident leads to another, so on and so forth. Whoever the mysterious killer is, I'd like to thank him. This world is a lot better without Elw mucking it up. There's only one left, and she'll be put out in due time." Rhoad chuckled. "But… the murderer attained a name. He happened to steal that name, but it wasn't the only thing he stole. He stole his face too, and his family. His name is Adam Kadmon, and he stole everything from the real Adam Kadmon."

            "…You can't be the real Adam Kadmon! He died, that's why Elliot created me! To replace his son!" Jet regained his control.

            Rhoad grew tired of the cigarette in his mouth and tossed it to the ground and stepped on it, smudging the white snow with the black ash. "Adam Kadmon never died… His father never wanted him alive. His father wanted a son that was special. He wanted a son that was pure and innocent, not tainted with the blood of a fowler race. Do you know why your last name is Kadmon and not Enduro? It's because the real Adam's mother would not change her name when Elliot divorced her, due to her race. Elliot wanted to place himself as far away from we superiors, we "demons", as he could. He changed HIS name and moved far, far away, hiring a local Drifter gang to gun the real Adam and his mother down. The real Adam got out of it, but his mother wasn't so lucky…"

            "So is that your motivation for destroying mankind?" Jet asked, clutching the airget-lamh.

            "Elliot wasn't satisfied with himself once the deed was done. He wanted a son all right, but he wanted one that was the opposite of a Superior. So he invested all of his time and effort into the "Sample" project, creating the ultimate life form from the genes of Filgaia; Nega Filgaia. However, his obsession with having a son drove him to commit what Leehalt so cleverly phrased as "Playing God"." Rhoad smiled and peered into Jets eyes. "And so he created you, the new and improved "me". It seems everything revolves around you, Sample boy. First it was Elliot, then the Yggdrassil disaster, then the prophets and Siegfried, and then Beatrice attempting to create her own Nega Filgaia in it's pure, untainted form, from the very cells of Filgaia. But you know what, none of that revolved around "YOU", but what you are. A paper mask thrown over the monster you are."

            "…" Jet couldn't say anything. Was he really just a copy of Rhoad, the man standing before him, the REAL Adam Kadmon?

            "So you see, Elliot was a human, a spawn of evil. We Superiors are the evolution of that flesh, and thus the ascendance from sin into purity. It is we "demons" that are really the pure ones and you humans who are devils. Without us, your world becomes nothing more than sand and rubble. And to cleanse this world and bring back peace and prosperity to those who are really in need of it, man kind must burn in the sands of redemption." Rhoad lectured.

            Jet pulled the airget-lamh out and aimed it directly at Rhoad, who stood as calmly as eh did before. The crosses continued collecting snow, but the world stood still for Jet's reaction. "You can't play God and decide the fates of millions, no matter how just your actions seem! If you don't stop, I will kill you right here."

            Rhoad did not move, but a grin slid across his face ever so darkly. A chuckle escaped his lips and his cold blue eyes met Jet's. "Would you be so eager to save this world of destruction and suffering, so you can save the humans who would hunt and kill you as you did those Elw?" Rhoad laughed. "I still carry on with the revolution. Kill me if you must, but you will find that I will not die so easily. Fire when ready."

            Jet did not move. His thoughts raced over his words. Filgaia was truly a world soaked in blood and sin, mixed together with a horrific past of genocide and extinction. Was Filgaia truly worth saving? Virginia, Gallows, Clive, Maya, Alfred, Todd, and Shadey. They were just people. And they were fighting to protect the people. Jet was part of that, and he believed in it. Jets furrowed his brow in realization. "There are just people out there worth saving from you." Jet pulled the trigger, letting a bullet fly from the explosion with the barrel and spin towards the demon Rifleman standing over a row of crosses. Rhoad laughed as the bullet came near.

            To Jets surprise, the bullet suddenly veered in a different trajectory as it came within a breath of Rhoad. The bullet flew off towards the emerging moon, never to see its master again. Jet's eyes widened, but he narrowed them once more and pulled both triggers hard, letting the machine gun fire bullet after bullet after a hundred bullets towards the man, but all of them suddenly changed direction when they came close to Rhoad and flew off into a random direction. Rhoad laughed through out the entire scene.

            "You see?! I cannot be killed with your bullets! I hold the greatest power of them all! My revolution cannot be stopped! No one, not human, Elw, Holmcross, or you, the true Filgaia, can stop my justice!" Rhoad laughed.

            Jet fed more bullets from his chain into the Airget-Lamh B/V-2 upon finding he had wasted an entire belt trying to kill the leader of the Riflemen. "Your justice? You mean your massacre."

            "Speaking of massacre, the moon has finally risen. That means that Grendel, the weapon of my ancestors, has activated. You have a choice here, Jet Enduro. You can run off to stop him with your accomplices, or you can try to stop me here and now. Either way, a life will be lost. Will it be the Elw girl? Or will it be every inhabitant of this human city? It is your choice." Rhoad laughed.

            "Damn you!" Jet spat. He realized that he indeed had a choice. If he left, he would lose track of the Rifleman. But if he stayed, his friends might lose, and be killed by the wicked monster. Jet snorted, letting the air gather in the cold snow. Without a word, Jet began to run from the cemetery, through the endless crosses.

            Rhoad continued to watch the boy run off, standing in place. A dark figure approached him from behind, black against the white of snow.

            "Good work Scarecraft. Your messages got him here faster than I expected." Rhoad complemented without moving his stare.

            The tall, lanky man laughed. "Oh yes. His mind was great fun to mess with. So many dark memories to play with. If only you would have let me kill him there in the street. Thing would be SOO much easier, DON'TCHA THINK BOSS?! It would be like clapping hands at a third grade talent show!"

            "I'm simply letting him know that there's no stopping us. That is all. Where's Dust?" Rhoad replied.

            "Dust? Oh that crazy fella's out at Little Rock at his daughter's grave. That sap, when will he get over it? It happened like ten years ago or something like that. A WHOLE FREEKIN DECADE MAN!" Scarecraft rambled.

            "Good. He is wrapped so far inside his own hate to think clearly. It gets hard to work as a team if he's constantly bickering with Asgard." Rhoad asmitted.

            "Nothin's truer boss. So you got the tin man here?! OH FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! There's nothing better than watching the tin man tear them apart, unless of course, its actually doing it inside their head. Hee hee!" Scarecraft responded.

            "ASGARD!" Rhoad shouted into the dark snow.

            Two yellow lights appeared in the night, and a body soon formed as Asgard walked into the circle of demons near the graves. The massive golem showed no emotion as he only did as he was told. Or so he had them believe. "Yes master?"

            "Keep an eye on these Drifters. If Grendel falls to the human sword Hruntring by some incident, I want you to kill them all there. It's getting too close to the launch date."

            "…Will comply." Asgard responded slowly, as if thinking about his duties. With that, the golem walked off into the snow towards the city.

            "Scarecraft, call the Wyvern. We must meet Dust and create the extinction of an ancient enemy race of ours." Rhoad began walking the other direction from Asgard.

            "OH YEA! IT'S PILOT TIME! ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! HEE HEE!" Scarecraft laughed as he followed the Rifleman captain.


	67. He Who Haunts the Moors

            Two giant wooden doors closed themselves amidst the falling snow. Jet found himself outside the village, facing the southwest. The swirling cold and the darkness caused the boy to peer into the dark to make things out. Sure enough, not to far off was a great light. An enormous fire.

            "Jet!" Virginia threw herself around Jet, wrapping him in her hug. "You're O.K!"

            "I'm fine… I've solved some problems." Jet replied.

            Virginia nodded and let go of him. "That's good. Your feeling's been put at rest."

            "For now. But I ran into Rhoad…" Jet told the girl.

            "The Rifleman?!" Virginia stepped back.

            "Yea. Nasty guy. …Couldn't get a single bullet in on him. The bastard made me relive that event I told you about." Jet sighed. "He is Adam Kadmon. It was me… that stole his name…"

            "Jet…" Virginia placed a hand his cheek.

            "Hey, you guys ready to move out?" Utah asked as he approached, placing a lead ball inside the Cerberus.

            "Yo." Jet placed a hand in the air. "Lets kill this thing and get it over with."

            Clive and Alfred emerged from the darkness, climbing the hill the city rested upon. Alfred started jogging ahead of Clive and met the two Drifters first. "Maya wants to know who's wielding Hruntring. In my opinion, the best of us all should wield it!"

            Clive caught up and adjusted his cloak, not wanting snow to fall in his coat. "You see that great blaze over yonder?" Clive pointed the enormous fire. "That's Dante's Moors, the actual location is lake Archeron. It's exactly as Galahad described it. One giant lake of petroleum burning as bright as day."

            "That's where Grendel is?" Utah asked, spinning his antique weapon in his hand for good measure.

            "The rest of our gangs are down there, but we haven't seen anything yet. Mayhap it be too early in the night…" Clive rubbed his chin.

            "Why doesn't Todd use the sword?" Jet asked, getting back to Alfred. There was a certain bond between Jet and Alfred, like a big brother of sorts. Jet was new to emotions, but he liked it.

            "He says it's too heavy for him. He's trained in some strange style using the katana. A broad sword's too big." Alfred replied.

            "Of course, give the sword to people who've never sued a sword of any kind!" Utah laughed at his own statement.

            "Let me see this blade." Clive asked. Alfred nodded and unstrapped the sword from his back, letting Clive hold it. The Gungnir HAG weighed much more than it did. Clive slashed the air a few times to see how it felt, but ended up dropping it on the third slash.

            "Why don't you let Jet try?" Alfred asked. "It's probably a lot like the airget-lamh."

            Clive analyzed the blade once more. "It might have the same synchronization skills. It is lost technology." Clive handed the weapon to Jet, who slung it over his shoulder as if he had the blade all his life.

            "You see! It comes naturally!" Virginia giggled.

            "I knew you were the one to use it!" Alfred said. "Maybe this will get you back your innocence!"

            "I seriously doubt it." Jet said. "All right. Let's try not to be heroes, just survive."

            "Good point." Clive said.

            "I'm done adjusting Cerberus here. Let's get a move on." Utah started walking towards the inferno down the hill.

            "Right. We march as heroes." Alfred pulled the Bantorain he had acquired out.

            ** *

            "It's like a damned oven down here…" Gallows complained, wiping his brow for the hundredth time.

            "What's the plan?" Utah asked as the remaining Drifters filed into the group that had collected on the bare shore of Archeron.

            "We have a diversion team, seeing how only the sword bearer can hit him. That's us." Maya waved.

            "We're your constraints team. Utah, get your butt over here." Nevada signaled his brother to join them. "We'll help keep Grendel from completely overwhelming you guys."

            "We're the attack team. And I'm guessing Jet's the Sword Magess?" Gallows asked.

            "What?" Jet asked.

            "Never mind." Gallows chuckled. "But it's up to us to strike him dead. Kapeesh?"

            "Understood." Clive nodded.

            "I don't see a problem here." Dakota spun the ammo disk on her Tommy 888.

            "I guess we're all ready." Virginia drew her twin ARMs. This should be an interesting fight. Hopefully not their last one. "For Laxisland."

            "For Laxisland!" Maya and Nevada cried in unison.

            It was then when a great tower of fire erupted from the lakes all ready flaming surfaces. The twelve Drifters turned to the scene, watching the surface of the gasoline rise as a large creature came to the surface. Like a wave of fire, the swelling grew larger and larger as it approached the shore. Any snow was melted far off, as the heat grew intense, leaving the battlefield as dry as bone.

            "Here it comes!" Todd unsheathed the katana.

            "Prepare yourself!" Dakota shouted.

            With a mighty roar, Grendel emerged from Archeron, wrapped in fire. He was a great beast, some seventeen feet at the shoulder. He resembled a hominid, gorilla in posture, with a snapping turtle's neck and head. The skin was leathery and dark, with large patches of white fur covering certain places, such as the beck and the top of the head. There were no eyes upon its head at all, and all were left to guess of how it sensed its targets. Enormous clawed hands were at the base of muscular arms, completing a horrid creature. Grendel roared once more, declaring its presence in the mortal world.

            "Good heavens…" Clive whispered.

            "Go for it! Attack!" Maya shouted.

            Immediately, Maya's troop ran out ahead of the giant, firing whatever ARMs they carried. The bullets fell to the ground upon meeting Grendel's flesh. Grendel emitted a low growl as he took the beating and promptly stepped foreword, trying to crush a Shroedinger under his clawed foot.

            "Jet! Move out!" Nevada shouted.

            Jet nodded and ran towards the monster, his comrades at his sides. While the three other Maxwell Gang members fired their ARMs, Jet leaped foreword, drawing the Hruntring from behind his back. Grendel quickly batted Jet out of the air with a massive forearm, letting Jet fall to the ground. The blade touched no flesh. The Sample picked himself up and cursed. Grendel had obviously become aware of him. The tactics of surprise were lost.

            "YOO HOO! HEY UGLY!" Maya shouted.

            Grendel raised its scaly, triangular head in her direction.

            "Come on!" Nevada commanded his troops. The four Sierras rushed towards the beast, tackling its haunches with their might. It was Wyoming's massive strength that helped pull the monster down. However, a swift kick from the monster knocked Nevada into a large rock, pulling him into unconsousness.

            "Nevada!" Utah shouted.

            "Utah! He'll be all right! Don't forget what we're doing!" Dakota shouted to her brother.

            Grendel, even with the weight of the Sierra upon it, pulled itself from the ground. Letting a roar escape its throat, Grendel began to convulse wildly until a beam of energy fired from its jaws.

            "Holy Shit! What the hell is that?!" Gallows gritted his teeth.

            "Maya! We have to start drawing its attention, or Jet may not get another shot." Todd informed his lady.

            "What?! You got to be kidding me! No one said anything about a laser beam!" Maya swallowed.

            "HEY UGLY! DIS WAY!" Shadey flew up to Grendels' massive head and kicked it.

            Grendel complied to the challenge, swinging his head in order to try to fry the cat with the purple blast escaping his throat. 

            Wyoming latched on to the giants leg again, attempting to lift the enormous foot of the beast. Dakota and Utah stepped back, wary of the beam flying about wildly.

            "Wyoming! Try something from a distance! It's too dangerous!" Utah shouted.

            "The AGS!" Dakota yelled.

            Wyoming let go of the leg and ran back to his family. Pulling the grenade launcher from under his poncho, he fired a shell towards the creature's head.

            Grendel did not expect the explosion coming forth. The grenade ignited, blasting in space just to the left of the monsters head. Grendel staggered back, the blast knocking its balance off.

            "EVERYONE! FIRE YOUR ARMS!" Virginia shouted.

            "IT'S JUST A DIVERSION! LET YOUR ARMS RUN WILD!" Clive yelled as well.

            Taking the words of advice, ten ARMs fired into the monster, knocking Grendel back wards. Nothing had penetrated its massive frame, but it was being kept busy. That's what they needed.

            Jet prepared the Hruntring once more, listening to the chain run underneath the blade. Grendel was preoccupied with the gunshots of eleven ARMs. And so Jet began his madden race towards the beast.

            Grendel finally summoned the strength to push against the shots. Bullet after bullet, clip after clip was being emptied into the monster, but now nothing worked. Like a man against the wind, Grendel pushed against the bullets, getting closer to the mass of humans fighting against him.

            Jets feet carried him into the circle. Taking a leap, Jet flew over the gun shots towards the oncoming Grendel.

            Grendel, however, had other plans. Using his ability, the monster shot the blast once more. This blast was much stronger then the last one. It fired into the earth below, sending a shock wave that knocked everyone off his or her feet. Jets trajectory was cut short by a wave of energy passing by. He dropped to the ground, Hruntring at side.

            The earth started to cave around the energy shock, creating a growing cup shaped depression in the molten ground. Grendel and the Drifters were descending downward as the energy bubble pushed against the earth. Archeron was about to spill over and boil the humans alive in flaming gasoline. The energy bubble subsided, dissipating, as Archeron was just about to spill. The Drifters couldn't have been luckier.

            Jet picked himself up again once more, as did the others. Another attack like that would kill them all for sure. The heat had become unbearable, and the roars of the fires deafened any other sound. Laxisland stood atop the hill in the distance, dancing in the heat as Dis did before fires of this kind.

            "Alright. It's do or die." Jet told himself.

            Grendel turned his face towards Jet, who was coming towards him at a run, Hruntring out. Energy began to form around Grendels jaws once more. A dead on attack with the beam would kill him instantly. The Drifters realized it. Was this the stuff heroes were made of?

            "Jet!" Alfred called as he ran forward, attempting to save him.

            In a blind rush, Jet slashed the Hruntring in one mighty cleave. One cleave.

            The mighty blade cut through Grendel's chest, slicing its artificial heart in two. The monster fell dead. When Jet opened his eyes, he found a bullet hole in Grendels mighty head. That had stopped the beam, but how…

                Jet found the answer, when his eyes discovered the horror that was. Upon the Hruntrings blade was the dying body of Alfred. The gash going down the shoulder and ending in the young heroes lower abdomen…


	68. Saying Good Bye

            The winds pushed past the newly formed depression near Archeron's shores, spreading the enormous licks of fire across a black sky, hiding the moon in the fires fumes. Though it were a cold night and snow fell freely into the nearby noble court of Laxisland, Archeron's shores were as hot as any desert day upon the face Filgaia, and as dry as any desert upon her face as well. However, certain coldness had invaded this pocket of Molebolge and swept over the Drifters occupying it.

            Grendel was dead. The great beast's chest sliced in two, revealing two halves of an artificial heart. Finally, the soul of a monster can rest in peace and return to the planet after thousands of years. But Grendel was not the only fallen of this terrible war. Another life was slowly escaping this mortal coil, and of all people, the youngest one present.

            Jet immediately dropped the sword, his eyes reflecting what carnage he had committed. Hruntring, even though released from Enduro's grasp, would not let loose of Alfred's body. Maya immediately ran up, pushing every man and woman out of her way. She dropped to her knees, tears falling from her face. She grabbed Alfred's hand and encased it within hers.

            "Alfred! Alfred can you hear me?!" Maya shouted through sobs. Todd and Shadey were at Mayas side soon enough, watching closely.

            "…I'm sorry, Sis… for saying you were a no good rotten selfish Drifter… I really didn't mean any of it…" Alfred whispered as he smiled, his eyes have closed.

            Clive was at the wound in a flash as Virginia stood back, too scared to say anything. He examined it, raising his glasses as Gallows joined. The would from the legendary sword was immense and ultimately terminal. Clive shook his head sadly as Gallows continued to analyze. The sword had slashed with great force through the boy's shoulder and sliding down the body till the lower abdomen, where it still rested. The sword had gone completely through, thus cutting Grendel behind. It was lucky that the slash did not hit the heart, but too much damage was done. Gallows bit his lip and stood up. It was apparent that Alfred did not have much time left.

            Utah walked over to the Shroedingers, a look of concern upon his face. His larger brother was paying heed to their unconsous boss, and Dakota was watching from afar, not being able to bring herself to face it. This was strange for Utah, even he thought so himself. Normally the actions of others did nothing to him, and he did not care. But yet here he was, feeling sympathy for Alfred. This one death, though sad it may be, served as a lesson to all the Drifters. They may have had luck on their side for a long time, but they are just as mortal as everyone else. As Maya sobbed uncontrollably, Utah took off his hat and knelt down besides the girl. "Hey kid. You were a real hero out there. I dunno how you got that bullet in Grendel's head, seeing how only Hruntring could cut him. But you did good, real good."

            Alfred sputtered blood and smiled, looking at the man. "I was… a hero, wasn't I?"

            "You still are, Alfred. Don't think like that. You'll always be a hero." Gallows said.

            "Young hero Alfred. Without you, we all would have perished." Clive put on a fake smile. He was truly feeling the pain of all this.

            "NO! We would have made it! Why'd you go and do that, Alfred! There had to have been another way!" Maya cried.

            "…It was then and there. Jet had to make the cut… so I made sure you all could… go… home…" Alfred coughed.

            "Alfred…" Virginia tried to reach out to the boy.

            "Maya… tell Dad I'm sorry… that I couldn't see him at our house again…" Alfred said.

            "Don't say that Alfred! It will be you, Dad, Todd, Shadey, and me again! You'll be all right! We'll get you to a doctor! Just hold on! It will be okay, right?" Maya asked her teammates through tears.

            "…I'm sorry that I couldn't have served you better young master Alfred…" Todd bowed his head.

            "Hey Alfred. I love ya like a broder, O.K? You and me, we were like broders…" Shadey wiped a tear from his eye.

            "I love you all too… good bye… everyone…" And with that, Alfred peacefully closed his eyes, never to open them again…

            "ALFRED! ALFRED WAKE UP! COME ON ALFRED! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" Maya grabbed Alfred's shoulders and shouted, her tears falling on Alfred's peaceful face.

            Gallows stood before Alfred's body, letting Todd try to console the lady Shroedinger and pull her off her brother. Gallows began to chant the same song that they had heard earlier in Baskar, the song of passing, letting his spirit return to Filgaia once more.

            "May the gentle tide of Shturdark quench your thirst on your path to Filgaia. May the range created through Grudiev ever be kind. May the winds of Fengalon always be at your back. May the flames of Moor Gault keep you warm on your journey. May Celesdue light your moonless nights and may Stare Roe show you the path through his white light. May Chapapanga allow you fortune on your path. May Dan Darium allow you passage to the planet and allow your path to finish. May Raftina protect your loved ones. May Justine give you courage to finish your trek home. May the coyote Luceid protect you on your pilgrimage. And may Zephyr's west winds keep you on course." Utah chanted the final prayer of the Baskar. How he knew it was anyone's guess.

            Through sobs, Maya sat with Todd and Shadey, and slowly, she began to sing a soft hymn from her family; to her family.

"~As I walked out on the streets of Laredo,   
As I walked out in Laredo one day,   
I spied a young cowboy all wrapped in white linen   
Wrapped in white linen as cold as the clay.   
  
"Oh, beat the drum slowly and play the fife lowly,  
Play the Dead March as you carry me along,   
Take me to the green valley and lay the sod o'er me   
For I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong." 

"I see by your outfit that you are a cowboy"   
These words he did say as I boldly stepped by,   
"Come sit down beside me and hear my sad story,   
I was shot in the breast and I know I must die." 

"Let sixteen gamblers come handle my coffin,   
Let sixteen cowboys come sing me a song,   
Take me to the graveyard and lay the sod o'er me   
For I'm a poor cowboy and I know I've done wrong." 

"My friends and relations, they live in the Nation,   
They know not where their boy has gone,   
He first came to Texas and hired to a ranchman  
  


Oh, I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong."

"Go write a letter to my gray-haired mother,   
And carry the same to my sister so dear,   
But not a word of this shall you mention   
When a crowd gathers round you my story to hear." 

"Then beat your drum slowly and play your fife lowly,   
Beat the Dead March as you carry me along,   
We all love our cowboys so young and so handsome,   
We all love our cowboys although they've done wrong." 

"There is another more dear than a sister  
She'll bitterly weep when she hears I am gone,   
There is another who will win her affections,   
For I'm a young cowboy and they say I've done wrong." 

"Go gather around you a crowd of young cowboys,   
And tell them the story of this, my sad fate;   
Tell one and the other before they go further   
To stop their wild roving before 'tis too late." 

"Oh muffle your drums, then play your fifes merrily   
Play the Dead March as you go along   
And fire your guns right over my coffin,   
There goes an unfortunate boy to his home." 

"It was once in the saddle I used to go dashing   
Once in the saddle I used to go gay,   
First down to the dram-house and then to the card house   
Got shot in the breast, I am dying today." 

"Get six jolly cowboys to carry my coffin,   
Get six pretty maidens to carry my pall,   
Put bunches of roses all over my coffin,   
Put roses to deaden the clods as they fall." 

"Then swing your rope slowly, and rattle your spurs lowly,   
And give a wild whoop as you carry me along,   
And in the grave throw me and roll the sod o'er me   
For I'm a young cowboy and I know I've done wrong."

"Go bring me a cup, a cup of cold water   
To cool my parched lips," the cowboy said;   
Before I turned, the spirit had left him   
And gone to its Giver --- the cowboy was dead. 

We beat the drum slowly and played the fife lowly,   
And bitterly wept as we bore him along,   
For we all loved our comrade, so brave, young and handsome,   
We all loved our comrade although he'd done wrong.~"

Upon the ridge of the cup depression, amiss the snow, Asgard stood watch. The golem watched the sad scene take place below. His orders were to be followed, but the machine could not do it.

"To attack in such a scene of sadness and remorse… is not the way of the warrior…" Asgard turned his back to the scene and marched off into the night…

While the song was sung and the Drifters had their heads down and their hats over their hearts, the young Jet Enduro ran off, towards the surface of the depression. He was in blind race, not knowing what to do. Such pain he had never felt before, and he didn't want to stick around. He had killed an innocent, and for some reason it now burdened him to do so.

Clive noticed this, and silently took after him. Before the moon, Jet ran through the snow once he had cleared Archeron's fires. He didn't care where it was, as long as it was away. In his emotional trouble, Jet didn't notice Clive grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Clive did not look happy.

"Get off me Clive!" Jet spat, trying to get out of Clive's grasp. Clive was noticeably stronger than Jet had originally anticipated.

"Where do you think your going Jet?! Running off will not help!" Clive stated, trying to press the views upon him.

"Away from here! I'm leaving! All I do is bring death and harm to all I'm around!" Jet yelled.

"Now I know that's not true! You're overreacting! It was just an accident, I'm sure every one will understand!" Clive explained.

"Don't you get it you damned moron! Rhoad was right; I'm not anywhere near human! I'm the sample, a monster wearing a stolen mask! If I stay here, you'll just end up getting hurt, so let go of me, damnit!" Jet roared in Clive's face.

Clive did the last thing Jet was expecting. Clive gut punched Jet, sending him to his hands and knees on the cold ground below. Jet felt himself cough up blood, mixing it with the tears in the snow. Clive then grabbed Jets scarf and hoisted him back up to full height.

"Maybe you've forgotten all about team work and friendship, but what about love?! Do you remember at all your feelings for Virginia down there!? You made an accident, so what? Your going to leave now and leave her all alone! I will not let you leave Virginia like this! She may be strong willed, but she has a tender heart, and you will tear it in two. You're new to all of this, but let me tell you, DO NOT BREAK A WOMAN'S HEART! Do you understand me?" Clive peered into Jets lavender eyes.

"…" Jet turned his gaze away, trying to avoid Clive's burning stare. Could Virginia really forgive him for the deed he had done? "Yea, I understand…"

"That is good to hear." Clive let go of Jet scarf and patted his shoulder. "Now, we should best return to the others and analyze our predicament. Next we should be able to reach South Fire Mountain and obtain Lombardia…"

"Yea…" Jet rubbed his stomach as he stood on his own.

** *

As this conversation between Clive and Jet was occurring, Virginia could no longer bear it. This death, and the cause behind it, was overwhelming. Silently, she drifted off, out of the rubble and along the lit shores of Archeron, finding a remote spot to rest upon and think. She found a boulder devoid of snow due to its location, and sat upon it, covering her face in her palms. She silently began to weep, not knowing what to do. She soon felt a hand tapping her shoulder, and the honey haired girl glanced from her tears to notice Dakota standing near her.

"Hey…" Dakota started, trying to comfort the girl.

"I'm… lost. Oh Dakota!" Virginia let tears flow as she clutched Dakota shoulders as the two sat down. "I don't know what to do anymore! …It seemed like an hour ago we were perfectly on our way… but I don't know! …Alfred's gone and… and it was Jet who killed him…"

"There, there…" Dakota began, silently patting Virginia's back with one hand and stroking her hair with another. "It'll be O.K. Things will turn out right… Don't worry…"

"But… Jet, he… he…" Virginia stuttered, not wanting to think about the deed that had occurred.

"Shhh. Now, what's so special about this Jet anyway? He is a dangerous one, so they say. I've heard several rumors about him…"

"…Rumors?"

"Yes. Rumors that he was a wild card, constantly changing moods and ending up killing wherever he went. I heard that from the Donner Party when we were crossing the mountains a while back. I see… that they were true…" Dakota inwardly smiled.

"No! Not at all!" Virginia looked up at the blonde. "I… I admit that he was a bit strange when we first met and he always pointed ARM first and asked questions later, but he was never like that! He's still learning, but he's caring… really…"

"…Really?" Dakota asked. "You'd wish to spend your lie with someone as reckless and unpredictable as he?"

"…Yea. That is… if he still wants me…" Virginia said, releasing Dakota from her sympathetic embrace.

"You really love him… don't you?" Dakota sighed, looking away.

"Yes…" Virginia wiped her last tears. "He's special to me…"

"And he loves you back?"

"Yes. He's still learning, but deep down, he really does care…"

"You two really have it for each other don't you? There's no chance then…"

Virginia looked to Dakota. "No chance of what?"

Dakota sighed, looking into the burning lake. "… I was hoping that maybe… you and I could love each other…"

Virginia was surprised. Her eyes went wide from the surprise, but she relaxed a bit. Ho would have guessed it? She did flirt with Virginia an awful lot, but Ginny just thought of it as something else entirely. Virginia glanced to Dakota, who was looking the opposite way into the fires. She looked so lonely. Virginia couldn't believe she never noticed that before.

"Dakota… I… I love Jet…" Virginia tried to word without offending her.

"I realize that. It seems you two were made for each other…" Dakota said sullenly.

Virginia tapped Dakota on the shoulder, causing the Drifter to look her in the eye. Virginia gave a smile. "Hey, don't be so sad. It probably wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. I'm sure you'll find your soul mate eventually…"

"There's so many fish in the sea…" Dakota quoted sullenly.

"You'll find him, err, her. I'm sure of it!" Virginia replied.

"…Virginia, could you… do me a favor?" Dakota asked, looking into Virginia's blue eyes.

"Yea?" Virginia replied.

"Could you… kiss me?" Dakota asked. The look in her eyes told Virginia she was seriously passionate about her. Virginia bit her lip in thought. She didn't want to break her heart, especially in the mission they were in. The more help the better.

Virginia decided it would be best to let her down easily. "…O.K. Just… this one. And then you'll find your real love. O.K?"

"Right." Dakota smiled.

Reluctantly, Virginia pressed her body foreword, towards the taller girl. Dakota placed her hands on Virginia's cheeks, leading her lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and kissed.

** *

Jet and Clive returned at the same time Dakota and Virginia did, coming into the circle. Time had passed, they all noticed. And it would not be long before the sun rose. Maya still had silent tears falling from the corners of her eyes, but she was standing in front of her groups.

"You said the Riflemen were at Doomed to Obscurity?" Maya asked as Todd picked up Alfred's body, which had a blanket over him.

"That's right." Gallows answered.

"Then that's where we will meet you all. We must give Alfred a proper funeral, with everyone present…" Maya replied.

"We understand." Utah nodded his head.

"Wait!" Nevada shouted as he ran up to Maya. He had awoken in the time of Jets absence. He still had a major headache, but seemed fine on the outside. "I… want to come with you. You could use some consoling."

"Boss?" Wyoming asked.

"…You can come along, Nevada. Thanks." Maya kissed Nevada on the cheek.

"You should get going. All right. Doomed to Obscurity it is." Virginia said.

"We need to get going to the Secret Garden as soon as possible. From there we can go to Doomed to Obscurity." Jet told the group.

"Florina is in danger." Clive explained.

"Dakota, lead in my absence. With luck we will all meet again." Nevada waved.

"Right. Good Luck to you to!" Dakota said as she rejoined her two brothers.

With that, the Shroedingers (plus Nevada) started off across the Moors towards the sand craft. 

"Well?" Gallows asked, stretching his arms behind his head.

"We can't use the sail craft. There are seven of us." Clive examined.

"We'll just have to ask Galahad. He's a Dragon Slayer right? He cant kill dragons on this one island alone." Utah pointed out.

"Good idea." Jet commented.

"Yea. We all could use some rest." Virginia said.


	69. Old Faces V

The night was coming to a close. The moon was sinking below the horizon of flat desert land, illuminating the night for four unlucky figures.

"Hey Romero?" Dario asked his compatriot as he walked along with crew.

"Yea?" Romero replied., fiddling with his giant shuriken.

"Have you noticed the buzzards chasin' us?" Dario asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yea."

"Well don't you think that's weird?"

"No. Why would dat be weird?"

"Because it's the middle of the night!" Dario exclaimed.

"Its because we've been walking around in the Flatlands for days." Ian explained. "Without any rest at all…"

"Quit yer belly aching! Once we find them Maxwell's, we'll all be able to live like kings!" Cormano shouted.

            "I don't think they're here anymore. We've passed this same patch of grass thirty times… I think." Romero said.

            "You think nothing! And that's the problem! We're just going to keep looking for them!" Cormano demanded.

            CLIP- CLOP- CLIP- CLOP. The sounds of a horse were coming up behind them. Ian first caught it and nudged Cormano with his shoulder.

            "What do you want?" Cormano asked, irritated.

            Ian made a gesture with his head to look behind him.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Cormano asked, not getting the picture. "Stop being stupid!"

            Dario and Romero picked the sounds up as well. The two swallowed and drew their ARMS, expecting the worst. A band of night marauders! Not wishing to be shot in the back, the two turned around immediately and fired their respective weapons, weather it was shotgun or shuriken. Ian and Cormano turned around to witness the frenzy.

            Amazingly, the two horsemen and their horses were not harmed. The first, on a tall silver stallion, was a charming young man in traditional cowboy uniform with a black mask over his eyes. The other was a Baskar in just animal skin pants and moccasins. The Baskar was covered in war paint and had black braided hair that matched the hair of his unusual splotched horse. The taller man drew a shining silver Colt. 45 while the Baskar prepared a small throwing axe.

            "QUIT FIRING YOU DUNDERBRAINS BEFORE **I **BLOW YER HEADS OFF!" Cormano shouted, firing his Domar 55H into the night.

            Dario and Romero immediately ceased their fire, looking to Cormano for guidance. Cormano pushed his way towards the strange duo, spinning his Domar around his trigger finger as Ian staid and watched.

            "You're a villainous lot, aren't you?! Hahaha!" The masked man said in a typical hero voice, resounding with charm and sophistication, yet intimidating enough to scare bandits.

            "And who are you to make such accusations, pole cat?" Cormano said as he placed himself in front of the silver stallion.

            "Me? You don't recognize me? Well then, I'll have Tonto here introduce me." The masked man looked to his Baskar friend. "Go ahead Tonto."

            The Baskar looked Cormano's way and spoke in a deep, phonetic, and monotonous voice. "Enter the masked vigilante, the sole survivor of the six man Ranger unit, the Lone Ranger and his steed, Silver."

            The Lone Ranger clapped his hands together. "Good work. And this here Baskar is my trusty sidekick Tonto and his horse, Scout."

            The four Drifters looked to each other with the same expression upon their faces. This was an idiot. Cormano stared the Masked Ranger in the eye. "You're not the Lone Ranger. He's a real hero type."

            "Of course I'm the Lone Ranger! Tonto just said it, didn't he?" The Lone Ranger defended himself.

            "I don't know Boss, he's got the Silver horse and Tonto at his side." Dario shrugged. Evidence was piling up for him.

            "If he's the Lone Ranger, than I'm Roy Roger." Cormano crossed his arms.

            "So then where's Trigger?" Ian chuckled at his own joke.

            "Say Lone Ranger, your not here to arrest us? We're only doing some bounty huntin! Honest, were after the Maxwell gang!" Romero pleaded.

            "I don't know. You look like a group of bandits to me. And I must practice justice wherever possible! Isn't that right Tonto!?" The Lone Ranger grinned.

            Tonto rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes it was difficult working with an idiot. "Yes. The Lone Ranger is the hero of the west!"

            "You are not the Lone Ranger! If you were the Lone Ranger, you'd have silver bullets!" Cormano growled.

            With a flick of the wrist, the Lone Ranger popped three silver bullets out of his Colt and presented them around. "These are the mighty silver bullets of the Lone Ranger. This is how the local sheriffs know who defeated the villainous scum they found!"

            "Isn't it awful expensive to use silver bullets?" Ian thought.

            "Who cares?! It's a cool sign!" Romero said.

            "They come exclusively from my own silver mine. Tonto, tell these thieves what they represent!" The Lone Ranger told.

            "These silver bullets represent how costly taking one's life can be." Tonto said in his normal choppy English.

            "But you sure like to fire those bullets from what I hear." Ian mused.

            "O.K you've got silver bullets, but what about your marksmanship? The REAL Lone Ranger could fire through a coin in the air!" Cormano challenged. "Like so…"

            Cormano searched his pockets and came up with a gimmel coin. Grinning, he flipped it in the air and fired the Domar 55H. The coin fell to the ground with a small nick in its side. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

            "Oh no! Our last Gimel coin!" Dario sobbed.

            "Tonto! Gimme a coin!" The Lone Ranger responded.

            Tonto mumbled about how cheap the Ranger was as he came up with a gimel coin. He handed it to the Lone Ranger, who placed the bullets in his ARM.

            "Now watch you criminals!" The Lone Ranger flipped the coin in the air and fired the colt in a blink of an eye. The coin fell where Cormanos was, a hole clearly in the middle of it.

            "He's looking like the Lone Ranger to me." Ian coolly said.

            "You can't be the Lone Ranger because… because…" Cormano gritted his teeth. "Because I'M the Lone Ranger!"

            "No you're not Boss." Dario said.

            Cormano slumped over in a sigh. "Shut up Dario."

            "It is now time I practice justice and do away with you criminals! Tonto, what kind of pose should I use after we tie these four up and shoot them?" The Lone Ranger asked.

            "Why not save your silver bullets and have them go after Maxwell. You said so yourself it was too far away for your pretty new boots." Tonto replied.

            "Hmmm… killing two birds with one stone. It saves me the trouble of riding all over Filgaia to find them and I get rid of these brigands! Brilliant idea! I'm glad I thought of it!" The Lone Ranger laughed.

            "Who you calling brigands?" Cormano growled.

            "You of course! But don't worry! I'll go easy on you. Your punishment for your bandit ways is community service! Find the Maxwell Gang! They've been spotted near Laxisland some time ago! Oh, and there's buzzards chasing you." The Lone Ranger figured.

            "WE KNOW!" The four Drifters shouted.

            "Right. Well, I'll be off! Tonto, my drum roll!" The Lone Ranger commanded.

            Tonto sighed and started playing an imaginary drum on his thighs.

                "HI HO SILVER! AWAY!" And with that, the two 'heroes' galloped off into the sunrise.


	70. Lombardia

It had been a great night of jubilation for the town of Laxisland, one of celebration. The monster that had laid siege to the city was dead. A great reward of gold and valuables was handed to the Drifters, but reluctantly the Maxwell gang declined (however, the remaining Sierras were glad to receive the reward.). The night had worn thin and the tired Drifters went to sleep in a room made especially for them in the inn.

            The calls of morning came in early, but none were up to hear it. The suns rays were peeking over the horizon, deciding if it should come out or not. The roadrunners and condors gave their cries, along with the songs of field Larks. Virginia was also up with them. She had not been able to sleep well (weather that is because of her spot on the floor or not) and had been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. She smiled when she noticed small traces of light appearing in the window, it would mean people would be up soon. For some reason, Virginia felt herself starving for conversation. If not a soul awoke soon; she'd wither and die from it. A sound reached her ears. She silently raised herself to see what it was. She became disappointed, as it was nothing but Gallows noisy snoring. Damn.

            "I'm going nuts." Virginia told herself. "I've been looking at the ceiling for hours…" She turned her head and looked to Jet, who had his back to her as usual. It was time to wake someone up! Virginia raised her hand out from behind her head and was about to tap Jet's shoulder when…

            "Don't bother tapping. I'm up." Jet said, not moving.

            "H-how long have you been awake?" Virginia asked.

            "Long enough to notice every detail on the floor…" Jet replied.

            "I've gotten to know the ceiling very well." Virginia laughed. "Jet, are you O.K?"

            "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

            "I don't know… I mean what happened last night. It was an accident, I'm sure…"

            "…I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to kill that man ten years ago either. But accidents happen. At least, that's what Rhoad said to me. Accidents happen and you get over them."

            "It must be real tough on you. I'm sorry."

            "What are you sorry for? You didn't kill anyone. In fact I think your kill count has been zero the whole time I've known you."

            "It kind of felt like the right thing to say. Jet, don't let… these things bottle you up again…promise?"

            "Huh?"

            "Do you promise?"

            Jet rolled over and looked at Virginia. Just her had and fingers were out of her blue sleeping bag, which made Jet smile. He didn't want to stop smiling and crawl back into a shell again, like he had done so many times before in his life. "I promise."

            Virginia smiled back. "Good. You should let things that bother you out. I'm always here for you to talk to. K?"

            "Alright. I'll remember that."

            "You better! Hee hee. Hey Jet, I've got something for you." Virginia gestured for the lavender eyes boy with a finger.

            Jet scooted himself closer, not knowing what to expect. "What?"

            Virginia popped out of her sleeping bag like a snake from its den, grappling Jet in a death hold and placing a kiss on his cheek. "This is what!"

            "Ginny! Isn't there a time and a place for this?" Jet tried to get out of the hold. "You'll wake everyone up!"

            "Good! Now shut up and kiss me! It'll help your emotional trauma." Virginia laughed.

            Jet felt really embarrassed around so many people, but they were all asleep. He caved in and kissed Virginia, returning her hug.

            All of a sudden, a great roar sounded off just outside. The windows clamored as if they were hit by a hurricane. Was it a tornado? Whatever the sound was, it awoke everyone with a startle. Virginia stood up in her oversized white button up shirt and peered out the window. The windows were shaking and clattering all over, making it rather difficult to identify anything. But there was no mistaking an enormous blue object landing outside of town.

            "Lombardia!" Virginia exclaimed happily.

            "What?!" Jet stood up, in jeans and shirt, and looked through the window itself.

            "What in Filgaia is that noise?!" Utah said as he awoke from the other side of the room.

            "Did you just say Lombardia?!" Gallows propped himself awake.

            "Yea! It has to be!" Virginia said excitedly.

            "What's that?" Wyoming asked as he placed his oversized Sombrero on his head.

            "Lombardia is a dragon friend of ours. My question is why is she here?" Clive answered.

            "Who cares?! Let's just go say hi and get out of here!" Gallows said.

            It was the quickest morning routine in history, as all seven Drifters managed to get dressed and prepared (without killing each other) in under twenty minutes. As they approached the town's gates, they found a rather large crowd of frightened villagers and several knights running about.

            "It's here! The dragon has finally come to our village!"

            "Oh woe is us! Why can't fortune ever smile upon us?!"

            "Gather the knights and the Dragon Slayer! We must prepare to strike at once!"

            "It seems Lombardia's presence has the villagers witless." Clive said, adjusting his glasses.

            "We can't let them harm her though! C'mon!" Virginia led the way as the six others followed.

            "Halt!" A knight stepped in front of the Drifters. "You shouldn't leave the village! A terrible dragon is out there!"

            "We know! We're her dragoons!" Gallows exclaimed.

            "We'll get her out of your way." Jet said.

            "Nonsense! Ye are mere children! Thy dragon wouldst swallow you whole!" The knight replied.

            "Galahad will vouch for us! Honest!" Virginia pleaded.

            "What's all this commotion over a dragon about?" Dakota crossed her arms.

            "I dunno. Isn't a dragon just another scaly beast?" Utah replied.

            "Sir!" A knight in silver armor ran up through the crowd. "Sir Galahad is missing! We cannot find him in the village!"

            "Probably hiding no doubt." Jet mumbled.

            "Damn! …We are no dragon slayers, but it is we who must protect the noble court of Laxisland at all costs! Knights, make ready to attack!" The captain announced.

            "You gotta be crazy! She'll kill you all without breaking a sweat!" Gallows shouted. "Missiles!"

            "Quickly! What do we do leader?" Clive asked.

            "We can't let them get to Lombardia. She'll kill them without any trouble at all, and that's what worries me. If only we could get out there…" Virginia replied.

            "Sounds like you need a diversion…" Dakota spoke.

            "…What do you have in mind?" Jet responded.

            "The kind where you get everyone's attention. What did you expect?" Dakota replied.

            "Whatever." Jet mumbled.

            "But, what's going to happen to you once we get to Lombardia. We won't be able to stick around long!" Virginia asked.

            "You said your heading for Doomed to Obscurity after the Secret Garden right? We'll meet you there." Dakota answered.

            "Hey! Don't we get any say in this Sis?" Utah growled.

            "No! Now come on! We have a town to attract!" Dakota ushered her brothers.

            "Can the three of us take on an entire village?" Utah asked.

            "We have ARMs." Wyoming stated.

            "Oh. Right." Utah forgot about the whole sword ARM thing.

            The Sierras walked a few meters away before turning to the gates. In unison, the three pulled out their ARMs and posed in an impressive fashion.

            "HEY LISTEN UP! THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT THE DRAGON IS TO KILL ITS MASTER! SO COME ON AND KILL US YOU MIDEVIL PINHEADS! HAHAHA!" Dakota laughed in an insane manner and she fire the Tommy 888 in the sky.

            "She's nuts!" Gallows swallowed.

            "You heard her! Kill the Dragon master!" The knight commander shouted.

            "B-but she has one of those ARM things!" A knight could be heard whimpering as the entire until moved in towards the three, leaving the gates empty.

            "Now's our chance! Let's go for it!" Clive announced.

            The four original Drifters made a break for it. Virginia was sad to leave the city on such unsettling terms, but what had to be done had to be done.

            Jet came to the gate first, trying to find an opening switch. "Yo! How do you open this thing?"

            "There has to be a device somewhere! Look for any lever with chains upon it!" Clive commanded.

            Virginia ran to the steps and ran up them, coming along the battlements. From up here, she could see endless desert for countless miles around. Lombardia was sitting outside, letting her engines cool. Virginia waved to the blue dragon, who had just shifted into dragon mode.

            **Thou needst my help? **Lombardia's powerful voice sounded inside Virginia's mind.

            "Yea! We need to stop several men who plan on destroying the world!" Virginia shouted.

            **Humans and their false ambitions. It is done.** Lombardia replied.

            "Virginia! Have you found the lever yet?!" Gallows voice cried from below.

            "HOLD ON! I'M LOOKING!" Virginia shouted back.

            **What be the matter now, young lass? **Lombardia asked.

            "We can't get the gate open! The knights in here want to attack you! They think you're here to kill them!" Virginia replied.

            **Such are humans; paranoid xenophobic monstrosities. Stand back young one.**

            Virginia did as told, telling the others to do the same. In a fiery explosion, the gates fell down, crashing into the orange dirt. Dust flew into the blue sky as the dragon started for the village.

            "Come on!" Clive called as Lombardia shifted into aeromech mode.

            Virginia ran down the stairs and towards the dragon with her friends. She turned back to the village and cupped her hands around her lips. "Dakota! We'll see you again!"

            Dakota waved back from a stairway in the village as her brothers constantly shot into the oncoming crowd. "We'll make it! Don't worry!"

            "Hey Lombi! How's it going!" Gallows tried to make friendly with the dragon before climbing in.

            **Thou must make haste. Trivial banter can be saved for later.** Lombardia replied.

            Nodding, the four made it inside into a small white room. They all sat down, clutching onto the handrails of their chairs as she took off into the sky.

            "Lombardia, how did you know we were looking for you?" Virginia asked.

            **Humans visited my nest in the night and spoke of your distress. I did not question, for I know they were friends of yours.** Lombardia said.

            "Maya…" Virginia whispered.

            **Gallows. Please refrain from calling me "Lambi" ever again.**

"Aw shucks." Gallows snorted.

** *


	71. Dogfight in the Blue Yonder

It had been some time since the dragon had first left the walled city of Laxisland. This was easily demonstrated by the shifting of the sun in the sky. The land below had shifted as well, turning into vast seas of sand stretching across the horizon in all directions.

            The quartet of Drifters had explained the situation to Lombardia in the course of flying to the Secret Garden. Lombardia, as it were, was an artifact of ancient times, a weapon constructed from flesh and metal by the Superior (demon) forces in order to combat the enemies, humans. This being said, Lombardia had always a mistrust of humans, even four hundred years after the war ended. Lombardia wasn't necessarily sided to demons either; she was one that did not care for this world anymore. For her, living in a changing world for so long was like visiting a new planet every so often. But Lombardia did not care, once again. She was content with living a hermit's life in the remote South Fire Mountain regions. Lombardia would fight alongside her dragoons for only one purpose, and that purpose was that she was in her dragoon's ranks. Lombardia had no personal quarrel with the Riflemen, so it was solely based on her friendships with the Maxwell gang that she would fight. If she had heard news of the end of the world as she heard it now save without her Dragoons, she would not even bother to think of acting against it.

            The Secret Garden, as its name would imply, was a location whose whereabouts were known by only a select and lucky few who had stumbled across it. Lombardia was not one of these lucky types (After all, a hermit knows next to nothing about the outside realm.). So it was up to Virginia to give directions to this exotic place.

            "So Jet… how you feelin man?" Gallows asked as he drummed his fingers along the perfect white of his armrest.

            "I'm fine." Jet replied.

            "You doing O.K?" Gallows asked once more.

            Jet turned from the screen before them and looked to Gallows. "Yea, I'm over last night. It was an accident, I understand."

            "Just lookin out for you man." Gallows placed his hands up in defense of himself. "Don't want you having a nervous breakdown and all."

            "I won't be having any of those." Jet smiled. Clive smiled as he heard the two converse behind him.

            "Good. Then you won't mind if I do this!" Gallows leaned across the aisle between them and grabbed Jet's head in a lock, rubbing his fist on Jet's scalp, despite Jet's protests.

            "We're all in good shape!" Virginia smiled. "I just hope that the Sierras make it out of there."

            "They will. Don't worry." Clive reassured his leader. "We just have to believe in each others skills."

            **The situation certainly seems a dire one for your species. However, the majority of your populations do not even know of this threat, correct? **Lombardia's deep voice echoed throughout the white chamber.

            "Yes. The Riflemen are keeping underground with it. They haven't really lashed out yet." Clive answered.

            **Articles of terrorism, it is no doubt. And is that religious sect still after your heads? **Lombardia asked.

            "I forgot all about them…" Virginia sullenly realized. "Our war will only be half over when we defeat the Riflemen."

            **Thy should strike back. Thy Immigrant Ship is without defenses. A tactical ballistic strike should easily decimate their numbers. The stragglers should be quite easy for gunmen as ye to pick off. **Lombardia reasoned.

            "Lombardia… We don't see it that way. We must make peace through negotiations, not destruction." Virginia answered.

            "Besides, if we did something like that, a bigger bounty will be on our heads." Jet said.

            DINK! DINK! DINK! A beeping sounded off. The Drifters searched about, trying to identify the noise.

            "Lombardia! What the hell's makin that noise?!" Gallows asked.

            **Unidentified aircraft approaching from left flank. **Lombardia replied. **What is thy bidding?**

            "Is there anyway to identify them?" Clive asked.

            **It hath been a long while since I have accessed thy files. …Accessing… Match found. Dragon class aircraft: Wyvern 23-R, Superior recon forces, squadron eighty-eight. Piloting crew – Captain Rhadamanthus, Officer Ptolomea, Officer Judecca, Officer Antenora, and Officer Caina. Do you require any more information?**

            "…I doubt that those are the pilots now…" Jet thought.

**It would be wise to assume. It has been four hundred years since this information has been updated.**

"Lombardia, is there anyway we can shake em?" Virginia asked.

**…I do not know this term "shake 'em". Please explain.**

"We need to lose them! Now!" Jet shouted.

**Negative. I hath just detected a weapons lock on the left rear after burner. What is thy bidding?**

"Do what we must! Fight back!" Virginia said.

**…With pleasure.**

The bright blue aeromechanic dragon slowed to a halt, letting the Wyvern aeromechanic dragon scream by. The wyvern grew smaller as it flew away, but it could be seen turning back. Two large gray missiles rocketed off from Lombardia's wings, soaring towards the dragon flying straight at them, mini-gun firing away. Lombardia veered away from the path as the bullets came by. The missiles struck the Wyvern dead on, but the dragon continued flying, letting two missiles under its own wings fire away…

**Superbeast – Rob Zombie**

Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together.sing  
Violently, move the jaw  
Cry aloud. bound up the dead  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast  
  
Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
Full possession of memory.  
Bury me as a dog,  
Icy hands surrounding me.  
  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast  
  
Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together.sing  
Violently, move the jaw  
Cry aloud. bound up the dead  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast  
Hey, yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, yeah - I'm your superbeast

            The sky was full of ash and smoke as missiles detonated across the blue heavens, all-trying to destroy a dragon. Lombardia had been hit a few times across the broad wingspan by the biological missiles, as had the wyvern. The two aircraft performed stunts that gave any humans present the queasiest ride of their lives. The dogfight was at a stale mate, seemingly endless.

            **Thy endurance is failing. Hath ye thought of anything as of yet? Otherwise this battle will end with the destruction of myself…**

"Any ideas people!" Virginia repeated the stature.

            "Does the Draconic Gun Blaster still function?" Clive asked.

            **Draconic Gun Blaster functioning as normal.**

"Good. See if you can strike the bastard head on with it." Clive gritted his teeth.

            "Gun Blaster ahoy!" Gallows shouted, aiming his hand towards the enemy on the screen.

            The Blue aeromechanical dragon slowed to a stop in the skies and shifted into normal dragon mode. Energy began to draw towards Lombardia's powerful maw, growing denser and denser until it took on the form of a luminenesent sphere. The sun began to sink below the sea as the Wyvern continued soaring straight on, firing mini-gun bullets.

            The enormous bullets were painful, causing damage wherever it could. The power growing within Lombardia was incredibly overwhelming. She was acting like a magnet, stealing the energy from the air around her, thus causing a pocket of very cold air around her. The sphere was becoming uncontrollable, overloading with powerful energy.

            "FIRE!" Virginia shouted.

            The sphere erupted into a massive beam, blazing across the freezing dark skies. The white beam shot ahead at light speed, breaking the sonic barrier by a thousand fold. A massive roar followed the beam as it displaced the molecules of the air. The Wyvern pulled away as quickly as it could, but still could not avoid the beam. The wyvern was struck across the right wing, ending it spiraling uncontrollably into the blue yonder.

            As soon as Lombardia's chambers stopped shaking, the team gave each other a cheer and embraced.

            "We did it!" Virginia giggled.

            "You think that was the end of them?" Gallows asked.

            "I hope so. All of our troubles would be over!" Clive smiled.

            "Lombardia. Is the Wyvern destroyed?" Jet asked.

            **… Negative. Target remains. Enemy damage calculations: … Weapon systems offline**. **Flight speed damaged.**

The cheer died as the news hit them. Jet cursed silently. Clive looked to the screen.

            "Is it still capable of flight?" Clive asked.

            **… Wyvern Flight system intact. Yes. …Enemy has left radar field…**

"Damn…" Gallows kicked the floor.

            Virginia sighed and narrowed her brow. "Don't worry guys. We'll get our chance at the Secret Garden. That's where we're both heading…"

            …**One so young should not be so eager to greet Death. Ye best prepare ye selves in advance. If the system Grendel and the system Wyvern were activated, along with the Divine Fortress system, ye hath made yeselves most formidable enemies…**

**                ** ***


	72. A Girl Called Florina

**The day had come.**

            As it had so many times for the countless ages, the sun emerged over a dry and dying world, illuminating the grand dust clad plains and seas for countless eyes to watch over. The wind stirred not, and the clouds did not move. A day under a fog had started.

            "Lombardia, can you see it all through this fog?" Virginia asked, watching the thick clouds of gray through the screen.

            "It feels like we've been flying forever. I hope this all ends soon." Gallows yawned in his plastic white chair.

            "We're close." Jet stated, eyes closed. "I can feel it."

            **Fog doth not impair thee window of mine. However… something is not how it should be. **The dragon's powerful voice sounded.

            "What do you mean?" Clive asked.

            **This fog should ever cross on a weary day. An event as fowl as black pitch should be goings on this day. It is not natural…**

            "We're here." Jet opened his eyes.

            ** *

            As it were before, the fog did cling about on the morn. Lombardia's keen senses were the only safety the crew had when landing in an open field. Trees were all around, but hardly distinguishable in the thick gray. Lombardia's eyes were as a lighthouse, illuminating all somewhat clearer. Virginia peered through, finding a small house.

            "Hey! There's the house!" Virginia said excitedly.

            The four quickly ran over where Lombardia's eyes did shine, finding a small house neatly sitting by a small pond and many flowers. Clive and Jet peered about endlessly, trying to find something. They knew that Rhoad and the Riflemen would be here, if not already. The question was when.

            Gallows and Virginia ran up the steps and opened the door. The inside was dark, save for spots near the windows. One bed with several lumps sat in a corner, along with a tipped over table and a mess of books. Gallows gulped.

            "M-maybe she just didn't feel like cleaning up?" Gallows tried to make sense of the table.

            "FLORINA! ARE YOU HERE!?" Virginia shouted.

            Gallows walked in a bit further, touching the table with two fingers. He narrowed his eyes and followed an invisible path running the floor length to the bed. Gallows eyes came across the sheets, which had acquired several holes in them. Gallows swallowed again. This couldn't be for real? Were they too late?

            "Gallows?" Virginia asked from the door.

            Gallows bit his lip and slowly pulled the sheets off the bed. A couple pillows were lying on the mattress, dead from bullet wounds. Gallows sighed. "She's not in bed." He happily said, worry still in his voice.

            "Did they get here before us? I don't understand, we shot them out of the sky back then!" Virginia was confused.

            "That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we find Florina." Gallows replied.

            "You think… she's out there in the flowers?" Virginia asked.

            "Right out there in the open?" Gallows thought. "I don't think so."

            "I'm checking anyways. You try looking here." Virginia commanded.

            "Yes ma'am, leader girl." Gallows saluted.

            Virginia walked out of the house and back into the gray fog. The twin lighthouse beams were shifting about. Lombardia was tense. Virginia quickly trotted down the steps and into the yard before coming across Jet and Clive, who were both staring into the fog.

            "Jet, Clive. She's not in the house…" Virginia reported. Her straying eyes finally caught a grasp at what the two men were staring at. An enormous hole had been mysteriously carved into the middle of the field before them, and through the fog they could scarcely make out three large circles spiraling in different planes around a sphere. "It's so familiar. What is it?"

            "A chock, the sign of our original sin." Clive commented. "For attempting to govern what we cannot control."

            "The day that humans created the demon race…" Jet said.

            "Not so, Sample boy!" From the fog a red eye emerged, and Scarecraft appeared, arms crossed, gun strapped to his back, heels together, and grin upon his thin face. "The chock is the mark that was given to you for attempting to overthrow the powers that be. Life is a very delicate and fragile thing, which cannot be soiled by your pathetic stained hands. So when the humans attempted to create a higher being and succeeded, God was furious and wrought his fury, leaving our world of Terra to die in ashes. And you believe you humans had it bad. What was to become of a people who should not exist and would never know God's light?"

            "Scarecraft…" Clive gritted his teeth.

            "Ah, it warms my hear to see you again! I'm glad you missed me! Heh. SO, your all here on a whim that we were after the Elw, right?" Scarecraft asked.

            "Don't you dare touch her!" Virginia spat as she reached for her ARMs.

            "I'll take that as a yes. Oh YEA!" Scarecraft reached his palm out and faced towards Virginia. A loud rumble was heard and white flashed before Virginia fell to her knees, letting go of her ARMs.

            "Ginny!" Jet grabbed Virginia, whose eyes became wide with fear.

            "That'll teach you to raise your ARMs against moi! Hohoho! Hope you have fun in that tiny dog cage I've made for you!" Scarecraft laughed.

            "Stop it! What do you want!?" Clive roared.

            Scarecraft dusted his chest off with a hand and turned to Clive, smiling. "No need to spray it, dude. What I need from you -my friend- would be the girl, Florina. I was hoping you knew where she is! Her mystical Elw powers shield her from my mental tapping, so I can't lock onto her hypothalamus's temperature gauge. Its what I use to find people, like you."

            "Never…" Clive answered him before he could even ask the question.

            "Oh come on! She's just one little Elw. Elw are nasty and gross and they cause all kinds of nasty diseases. Don't you find it strange they can live forever? It's because they're cursed, don't you know? Devils is what they are. So what do you say?" Scarecraft pleaded.

            "Go to hell." Jet said, drawing the airget-lamh.

            Scarecraft rolled his eyes. "Hell and the chock and Terra are just legends, duh!" He stuck out his tongue. "But, sense you don't want to help me, I'm going to have to force you. I don't like forcing, people. I mean, c'mon, if your employees aren't happy, then you're not happy. Profits are down, bills are up. Badda bing, badda boom, you lose."

            From the fog emerged the other Rifleman Dust. The Drifter had his rifle in his arms, prepared to fire. "Scarecraft. Get on with the point."

            Scarecraft growled and turned to Dust. "Jees. Just because you don't want to do this mission doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

            "She's just a little girl. Even if she's an Elw, her death won't mean a thing!" Dust grabbed Scarecraft by the shoulder.

            "Hey! Boss's orders man! Let go!" Scarecraft pulled himself free of the broader man. "Like, take a chill pill dude." The Rifleman turned back to the three Drifters. "O.K. Here's the deal, take it or leave it, your choice. If you find the Elw girl, bring her to us and your quirky cheery girlfriend is normal again. Decide no, and well, you'll be kissing comatose for the rest of eternity..."

            "The ball's in your court Jet." Rhoad 's voice came clearly through the fog. "I suggest you make a play. Scarecraft! We move out!"

            "Boss, what about me?" Dust asked.

            "You'll stay here and make sure they come up with the goods. You know how to meet us." Rhoad replied.

            "Understood." Dust replied.

            Scarecraft laughed. "Well, so long suckers. Don't worry, I can hang up the phone from long distance. Hahaha!" And with that, Scarecraft disappeared into the fog.

            ** *

            Gallows looked about. He had searched every spot in the tiny house a dozen times over. He scratched his head and sat cross-legged on the floor, as if trying to achieve a new perspective. Gallows closed his eyes for a moment. "Now if I were a little kid, where would I hide?"

            The answer that came to him was obvious. Under the bed. Smiling, Gallows opened his eyes and crawled on his belly to see under the bed. Nothing was there except light streaming in through the bullet holes above. Gallows grunted and returned to his meditation stance. "Now, if I were a little girl, where would I hide?"

            Gallows opened his eyes and looked under the bed. The same sight greeted him. He sighed an irritated one and closed his eyes once more. "Let's see… if I were an Elw, where would I hide? …Wait a second. If I were a Baskar, where would I hide?"

            Gallows tugged at the floorboards below him. As he suspected, they came up with little difficulty. Gray light poured under the house as Gallows leaped in. The last thing he suspected was a blow to the head. A tiny pot smashed over his crown, and Gallows winced with pain. Fortunately, Gallows had a thick head. He turned around to see his assailant, who was none other than Florina.

            "Ouch! Damn that smarts." Gallows wiped his brow. "Why'd you do that for?"

            "You didn't disappear?!" Florina exclaimed in her tiny, meek voice.

            "Of course I didn't. I'm only bleeding with pottery lodged in my skull." Gallows frowned.

            Florina leaped over and grabbed Gallows in a big hug. "I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those illusions! The demon up there is using some kind of weird magic! He keeps getting into my head, no matter how many times I push him out!" Florina was on the verge of tears.

            "Don't' worry. It'll be all right now. Shhh." Gallows hugged her back. "That's Scarecraft sure enough. We'll have to sneak up on him."

            "We?" Florina swallowed.

            "It's not safe here. You're going to have to be in someone's sights until we can beat them." Gallows explained.

            "Oh why are they after me?! What have I done? I've only been growing my flowers…" Florina sobbed.

            "Because they're demons and you're an Elw. You two are natural enemies. Like a dogs and cats." Gallows summed up.

            "Elw?" Florina asked, confused.

            "Yea, an Elw… Oh crap. You mean you think you're a human?" Gallows asked.

            "I'm not a human?" Florina was even more confused.

            Gallows placed a hand over his face for a moment, trying to think. He placed both hands on Florina's arms and smiled. "Well, a long time ago, this planet was once very green and had lots of people here. They were the Elw. After a while, humans arrived from beyond the sky in a big metal ship and lived here with the Elw. Well, the demons came with the humans and a war broke out, injuring the planet. Since the planet was injured, the Elw began to die out; I mean return to mother Filgaia. The humans that helped the Elw took over their jobs, becoming the Baskar. And you, Florina, are the last Elw."

            "Me?… The last Elw?" Florina was lost.

            "That makes you very special. You have awesome powers beyond all imagination. That's why you can talk to the plants!"  Gallows smiled.

            "I… don't know what to say…" Florina admitted.

            "Believe me, I was shocked when I first heard too. But c'mon, we have to get out while there's still time." Gallows drew his Modified Coyote and looked through the hole in the floor. The way was clear. So far, so good. He clambered out, throwing himself up on the floor and quietly fetching Florina with him. They kept low, not wanting to be seen through a window; doubtful if the fog would permit even that. Reaching the open door, Gallows pressed himself alongside the doorframe, as not to be seen. No one was there.

            "Where are your friends, Gallows?" Florina whispered.

            "That's a very good question." Gallows answered. "C'mon, maybe they're out in the flower field."

            The two exited the house stealthily, jutting down the stairs and through the meadow. Lombardia instantly caught sight. A distinct life form was near by. One she had thought disappeared ages ago. This fragrance caused Lombardia's artificial heart to quicken. Her senses grew keener, searching for the life form. It was non-other then Elw; her ancient enemy. She got on all four and began plodding through the fog, eyes scanning. The earth shook when she walked, and all knew she was there.

            "I'd get moving if I were you. My trigger finger's itching." Dust commanded Clive and Jet.

            "So is mine." Jet growled.

            "Don't do anything stupid boy. I won't hesitate to blow away your friend that's lying on the ground, twitching like a chicken without a head." Dust gestured with the Montgomery towards Virginia.

            The ground shook for a moment, and then once more. The Drifters were caught off guard as Lombardia approached. The roars came from all directions, the fog hiding all clues to her whereabouts. Suddenly an enormous blue foot crashed into the fertile soil, leaving Dust between two toes.

            "What the hell?!" Dust shouted.

            "Lombardia!" Clive yelled.

            Lombardia reared to her full height. **Seek and Destroy mode terminated. Systems switching to conscious mode. …Where art thou villain?**

"Where the hell did this come from? The Wyvern was supposed to be the only operable dragon left?!" Dust complained.

            "Let Virginia free, or Lombardia will be glad to have you for a snack!" Jet warned.

            Dust turned back to Jet and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to rely on it, but he had no other options left to him. "That's between you and Scarecraft. Heh. ASGARD! COME!"

            From the fog the golem appeared. The giant approached the battlefield and stood near Dust, who had moved away from Lombardia. "You request me service?"

            "Kill everything here, even the dragon. Make sure you do, or else." Dust then shifted into dust and blew away in the slight breeze.

            **Thy power... Thou art a golem of yore. The Divine Fortress…** Lombardia recognized.

            "That I am and about you be your grave maker. Prepare to die." Asgard clasped both of his large hands together and cracked his mechanical knuckles.

            "Shit. Lombardia?" Jet glanced over to the dragon.

            **We shall fight as one in battle. There is no holier place than this.**

            "No!" Florina shouted as she ran towards the group. She came upon Virginia quickly.

            "Florina!" Gallowschased after.

            Florina closed her eyes and placed her hands upon Virginia's brow. A soft blue light escaped her palms and Virginia opened her eyes.

            "Wha-What's going on?" Virginia said as she awakened from her nightmare.

            "I'd like to know that too." Gallows said.

            "Virginia! You're all right!" Jet picked up Virginia.

            **It is best ye leave suck foolery behind. A real battle is about to take foot. Prepare thyselves! The foe shall lie dead on his shield by the might of my claws!**


	73. A Girl Called Florina II

Asgard tipped the bill of his large hat with a black finger, adjusting his view of the world. The fog was clearing and the sun was making its way through. A great forest of ancient trees lied just a few yards behind the field of flowers and the pond, waving in the shades of copper as the wind blew. The beauty of the garden was awe inspiring, but not on a day such as this one.

            Florina stood behind Gallows, peeping around his leg to see the giant. Asgard stood as still as stone, waiting. Virginia stood up and she and Gallows received a quick recap of the things that were. Lombardia, as giant as her frame was, reared on her hind legs, dwarfing all about her.

            **It would do ye best to flee, humans, for no good can come from this.** Lombardia warned.

            "Lombardia?" Virginia felt for the dragon.

            Jet grabbed Virginia's shoulder. "That's good enough for me. Let's get going."

            "But what about Lombardia?" Virginia protested as the five ran away from the fields, Gallows pulling Florina along.

            "She'll be fine. I mean, Asgard doesn't stand a chance." Gallows replied.

            "Who are they? They're not going to fight on the flowers, are they?" Florina asked.

            "Your power is respectable, but your time ends." Asgard stated.

            Lombardia lunged forward, striking her enormous steel claws out into the field, tearing away chunks of earth. Asgard keenly dodged, enormous fists charging with different colors. The dragon roared in frustration and continued tearing at the field, her massive claws easily the size of Asgard himself. The golem was fast, as it seemed, and easily took opportunities to escape as they came. His speed was new, an upgrade that was not seen in the last Asgard. Asgard leaped onto the extended forearm of the beast and dove his right arm straight into the metal with an awesome amount of power. Lombardia reeled back, her sensors screaming damage. Asgard fell back, his boots catching the flowers under their weight. 

Lombardia's yellow eyes narrowed and energy grew around them. Silos on her shoulders and thighs cracked open, steam billowing into the field. Several missiles rocketed from their origins, flying into the clear blue sky and then sending themselves to a fiery death upon Filgaia's surface. The explosions rang out, as explosions are wont to do, kicking great mounds of earth and soil into the sky, creating a black rain of dirt. Fire wrapped around Asgard, the impact sending his body over yards of flowers. He caught the ground with one fist and his feet and leaped foreword, running in a zig-zag to avoid further injury from the death of above.

The sky grew dark as earth stained the heavens. A bright narrow beam escaped Lombardia's jaws and flew along the ground, setting fire to an already scorched land. The golem became caught in the dragon's breath and stumbled backwards until he rolled along the dirt. Lombardia roared with delight. Asgard picked himself up once more, displaying no emotion at all. His left arm was overflowing with energy. Lombardia summoned another narrow beam and aimed it towards the golem. Asgard let the barrier knuckle loose, countering the dragons breath and landing a blow upon the dragons monumental face. Lombardia tried to shake it off, but the power was too much. She roared in anguish and launched herself at the enemy, her jets ripping hot air along the surface of the field. She hovered in the air and allowed her jets to do the work of blowing absolutely every item away. Trees began to lean over wildly and flowers flew as if caught in a maddened storm. Asgard felt the blazing hot wind against his own metal skin and his feet were slipping. The golem adjusted his cap and leaped into the sky and onto Lombardia's massive frame. Lombardia realized this and ascended into the sky, trying to knock off the insect crawling about her broad back. Asgard reached a critical point; the space between the two shoulder blades. Summoning his might, Asgard breached the hull in a horrific explosion. Lombardia screamed and did a barrel roll, sending Asgard plummeting a few stories to the ground.

Asgard landed flat on his back, but soon found the oppressive weight of Lombardia's talons upon him. Lombardia intended to crush the golem or send him into the bowels of the earth by burying him with force. Asgard flinched and struggled with the pain, but could not pry her claws off so easily.

**Farewell, my honorable adversary.** Lombardia struggled. **Though art a might warrior.**

Asgard didn't bother replying. A wave of energy passed from him in all directions, shattering the earth around. The two titans fell a bit into a great chasm with several large boulders and chunks of rocks. Asgard freed himself from the dragons clutches and rolled along the bottom of the chasm. Lombardia landed on her side, taking the brute force of the fall. Wearily she righted herself. She narrowed her eyes once more and stood tall. Steam jetted out of every opening along her body. Her parts hummed with energy as pieces changed about her, evolving into a perfect weapon. Energy gathered about her opened jaws and her eyes went wide with the new found power. Asgard dusted himself off and placed his massive arms before him. An enormous beam tore loose from the sphere the formed at Lombardias opened jaws. A sonic boom shattered the skies and dust and rock flew miles off. The beam engulfed everything with the chasm, including Asgard.

The dust began to settle and loose clusters of dirt and soil gave in and fell to the chasm floor. Lombardia heaved, being exhausted from her attack. Damage was dangerously high, and it would take a while for Lombardia to completely heal herself with her nanomachines. She snorted and growled, scanning through the dust with her digital eyes.

**Thou art a mighty warrior…** Lombardia sounded.

The dust parted and the golem walked foreword. Scuffs and dents were marking his arms, displaying his battle scars. His hat was on the same way it always was. Asgard continues not to show any emotion.

"As are you, fellow weapon. It is a pity you must fall." Asgard replied.

Lombardia gritted her fangs. It was true, what they said about the Divine Fortress. All of it.

"Hey you! Asgard!" A voice shouted.

Both Asgard and Lombardia looked up from the abyss they had created to see Gallows and Clive, along with Jet and Virginia.

"Yea! Why don't you try settling it with us?! We're the ones you want!" Jet cried.

"Leave her alone!" Virginia shouted.

**Stay out of this humans! This is an honorable duel! This is my battle!** Lombardia roared with such might that the remaining trees shook in place.

Shaken, Virginia would still not move from her ideals. "If you continue on you'll be killed!"

**Then it is with a warrior's death!**

"It is they I want." The golem replied. "Not you." Asgard turned away from Lombardia and leaped a few bounds to reach the surface. Asgard adjusted the bill of his horned hat once more. Lombardia struggled to fly from the chasm, but her jets would not respond.

Virginia swallowed. Asgard had gained much power since their last actual battle. Could these tiny humans succeed where a mighty dragon failed?

"C'mon! Let's have it!" Clive said, secretly swearing at himself for signing his own death. Still, he readied the Gungnir HAG 35.

"We will beat you!" Virginia shouted, dual wielding the Bantorain 93 R and the Rapier Ez.

"We did it once!" Gallows said, cocking the modified Coyote M17.

"And we'll do it again!" Jet finished, brandishing the Airget-Lamh B/V2.

"Remember, it is a warrior's death." Asgard closed his fists, letting energy overtake him.

Florina stumbled back as the four Drifters let their bullets fly. The gunslingers were practicing their art, masters in the way of the gun. Every ounce of experience swelled to this point where the Maxwell gang skillfully fired away. Asgard flinched after each bullet that sailed into his workings, from the boom of Gallows' shotgun, from the explosion from Clives' sniper rifle, from the constant rat-a-tat-tat of Jet's Automatic Machine Gun, and from the rapid shots from Virginia's pistols.

A feeling of hope appeared in the Drifters. A feeling of achievement. They would pull threw with it. They knew it!

"Asgard! You're finished!" Virginia shouted with a victorious air about her.

Asgard raised himself to his full colossal height. He raised both arms in the air and crashed them into the ground. Everything became encapsulated in nothing; darkness taking hold. The earth crumbled away underneath as light poured forth from Filgaia herself. Then at once the world was as it should be. Virginia Maxwell, Jet Enduro, Clive Winslet, and Gallows Carradine were all upon the shattered earth, fallen.

Asgard continued to display no emotion. It was impossible to tell if he was satisfied with his victory. His sights then turned from his long time foes and to the shocked Elw.

Florina stood shocked. Before her was a metal monster, a defiler of nature. A creature insistent upon ending her own life. Asgard stepped foreword and shook his head. "A murderer of children…" He softly spoke.

From the ashen wastes a final flower blew in the wind, landing effortlessly upon Florinas' nose. Florina placed it between her thumb and finger and gazed at it. She could feel its pulse quickly fading. But how could she feel its pulse? Was it because she… was an Elw? Florina's eyes glanced upon the hell that was once the home of a thousand flowers, who all had lives such as this one in her hands. Filgaia's last fields were gone…

Florina felt a feeling of loss stabbing her heart like a hot knife and then anger rushed from her wound as a raging river. Unknown power to her gathered inside. The power of her ancestry at her command.

"You… You killed all of them! All of those innocent defenseless children of the earth! The flowers can't defend themselves and you've destroyed them all!" Florina shouted through tears. "The plants have breath and thoughts as we all do, but they have no means of escaping danger from people like you! I am their defender! I don't know if it has anything to do with my race as an Elw, but I will stand for these flowers and fight!"

Suddenly, a bolt of energy escaped Florina's form, dashing into Asgard, sending him and the earth around him skyward. Great spikes and columns of stone burst from the ground, towering into the heavens. Florina stood still as trails of light escaped her silhouette and flew between the stone labyrinths, striking at Asgard. The spectacle knocked the divine fortress through the sky like a rag doll. Bolts of lightning tore from the skies and collided with the monuments rising. Florina was not an ordinary Elw, and there was a possible reason she was the only one left.

Asgard collided finally with the ground after wheat seemed like an eternity of pain. Yet he was not finished with. An enormous white energy flew from Florina, growing larger and larger, pushing the stone mountains aside as if they were twigs. If only fear could be shown in Asgard's yellow eyes. The blast made a roar that deafened even dragons as it pushed foreword and encompassed everything.

The blast subsided and the earth stood askew, such as a forest would after a hurricane. The landscape resembled a scene from a demented soul's imagination more than a fertile garden ever would. Asgard lied in the ground, beaten, battered, and torn. His left arm lied separated from him a yard off. The divine fortress had fallen.

Florina approached, wearied and surprised. She was scared of what had happened. Frightened of herself. She was most of all afraid that she had taken a life. She stumbled over to Asgard, plagued with fatigue. Her blue eyes were sobbing out of compassion. She did not mean to kill the man, no matter how wrong his intentions were.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Not at all. I…" Florina sobbed.

Yet Asgard was not dead. His right arm shot up and caught the girl's throat in his grasp. The pressure from his hands began to accumulate and soon her throat would collapse. Asgard would complete his mission and then die… and then die? Asgard looked into the frightened tears of the blue eyes girl. With all her power and might; despite her race, she was essentially still a young girl.

"I… am a warrior, not … not a murderer of children…" Asgard let go of Florina and sat up. Florina slumped to the ground, clutching her throat and catching her breath.

Asgard looked to the sky, which was starting to clear once more. "I will not follow your order. …I will no longer follow any of your orders." Wearily, Asgard stood up and looked to the sky. "I denounce my servitude. I will be my own. And I will not murder children…" Asgard thought a bit and looked down at the confused child. "I will work… to make this planet green as I saw it once. I have been to a green Filgaia, and I shall toil to make it green again…"

Florina looked up at Asgard, confused. "You… want to help the flowers?"

Those innocent blue eyes sparked Asgard's mind. "…Yes."

Florina stood up. "Then we'll work together. We can replant the trees and flowers. And if we work hard enough, all of Filgaia will be green again. They'll like that."

Asgard, with his one arm, looked over the dust and ash and monumental disaster that he had created. He felt an immense feeling of guilt over take him. "I hope… you will forgive me…"

Florina looked to the Drifters, who were breathing quietly among the rubble. She frowned and closed her eyes. After a moment, the child looked to the leather-clad golem. "I forgive you. Let's be friends, if we can."

If Asgard could smile, he would have then…


	74. Doomed to Obscurity

Days passed since the battle of Secret Garden. Two to be precise. Lombardia was sore then and a bloodlust still had its grip over her, but Asgard refused to fight the dragon. Lombardia, being a noble warrior, agreed to this and vented her anger at the sky, roaring so loud that the trees dropped whatever fruit they were carrying in their thick limbs. Virginia thought it was wonderful to have a new ally, but was disappointed at the same statement. Asgard would fight no longer, which meant he wouldn't help stop the reclusive Riflemen. Gallows found it strange that Florina would so easily forgive the golem for completely destroying her home, but Florina was young and very confusing. Clive would laugh at this and rub his side, which was sore from the beating they had taken earlier. Secretly he was still angry with Asgard over their loss, but he wasn't about to try to fight him again. Jet would constantly cross his arms and ask Asgard if he needed help reattaching his lost arm. Since the end of the former Asgard, Jet had a certain feeling of brotherhood about the golem in the trench coat, though he, like Clive, was still a little bit angry about the battle. Asgard refused all aid, claiming the loss of his arm would inhibit him from further combat. (Even though he was still quite formidable with only one massive arm!) Lombardia had used half a day to repair herself while the others tended to their own wounds. Once Lombardia was ready to go, the four Drifters said their good byes and left Asgard in the care of Florina, who would teach him in the ways of gardening and eventually humanity.

That was two days ago.

"Hey Ginny!" Gallows snapped his fingers in front of Virginia's face for the fourth time in succession.

Virginia blinked rapidly and looked up from her white chair. Gallows was leaning over from the back row. Virginia shook her head. "What is it Gallows?"

"You were day dreaming, I think. Or really zoned out. Maybe you sleep with your eyes open…" Gallows placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"I was just thinking about Florina and Asgard. I hope they'll make out O.K." Virginia said.

"They will. From what Lombardia described, both of them are incredibly competent fighters." Clive said.

"So, what's the plan?" Jet asked.

"Plan?" Virginia asked, confused.

"We'll be coming up on Doomed to Obscurity any time now. Don't you think we need a plan?" Jet repeated.

"Oh, yea. I'm just not paying attention. Sorry. So what should we do?" Virginia replied.

"I say we bust in and take them surprise! Maya and Dakota should be their to back us up!" Gallows grinned.

"Considering the power of the Riflemen, I would strongly disagree to that." Clive analyzed.

"Who knows what kind of stuff they have in there. So far they've managed to throw two of the ancient weapons at us, so they might easily have a third." Jet summarized.

**Thou foes may hath fled to thee stars by this point in time, Do ye not agree?** Lombardia brought up.

"We're hoping against that right now Lombardi." Gallows said.

**The next time thee says that infernal name, I shall personally jettison ye in the sky.** Lombardia growled.

"Aw phooey." Gallows sighed. He looked over to Virginia, who had once again slipped into deep thought.

"Yo Ginny." Jet shook Virginia softly.

Virginia came to and looked to Jet and sighed. "Sorry. I just get to thinking…"

"About what?" Clive wondered.

"…About all of the people we've met. Aunt Shalte, Uncle Tesla, Neil, Armengard, Martina, Catherine, Kaitlyn, Cheville, Old man Ricardo, Haile, Sha-err- Crazy Horse, Volks, Roykman, Florina, there's just so many of them… They're all out there, living their happy little lives, completely unaware of the disaster about to happen. If the Riflemen go through with this, all of them will be…" Virginia didn't dare speak the rest of the sentence.

"It's a scary thought and an enormous burden." Clive replied.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before. You say that the entire world vanished for a moment, remember?" Jet looked to Virginia.

"But this time, Daddy won't be there…" Virginia whispered.

"…" Gallows was silent. He stared at the white floor for a moment and then looked to the screen. "Hey! There it is! The ruin!"

True enough, upon the screen was the vast desert and a small dusty step pyramid standing above the endless waste. The Drifters tightened their grips on their armrests and stared at it. It was funny, Jet thought, how a useless ruin that he had completely searched months before could be the final step in their journey. This brought a smile to the young boys face.

"Hey, at least we won't have to face any tough animals." Jet grinned.

Unexpectedly, turbulence ran through the air. Lombardia lost control for a bit, twisting and turning about. The aeromechanic regained control after veering away from the pyramid. The drifters were lucky they hadn't lost their lunch.

"Everyone O.K?" Virginia asked.

"What the hell was that?" Jet asked.

**There appears to be some kind of jamming signal surrounding ye pyramid. I cannot see nor hear nor any sense of any thing upon flying through it.** Lombardia announced.** I will have to land a bit of country away.**

"Can we pass through this field?" Clive asked.

**If thou minds are natural and not made from metal…**

"I'll take that as a big yes." Gallows stated.

Lombardia landed 'a bit of country away', roughly a mile away. The dragon wished them the best of luck and would await their return where she stood. The four nodded and checked their gear, preparing themselves for the absolute worst. Once they thought themselves ready, they left for the small step pyramid: Doomed to Obscurity.

Virginia skirted ahead of the other three upon arrival at the pyramid. She was expecting some kind of strange feeling when passing through this "jamming field", but felt nothing. Machines were so strange. What was stranger though, was the absence of any allies. Maya, Nevada, Shadey, Utah, Todd, or Wyoming were nowhere to be found. Just orange sand blowing in the wind in front of a gaping mouth that was the entrance. She stopped her trot and turned to the others, who were catching up.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Virginia asked.

The three looked around when they met up with their leader. Gallows shook his head and shrugged. "No sign of them anywhere."

Clive and Jet nodded to each other and peered inside the entrance. Gallows looked up at the pyramid while Virginia questioned herself on what they were doing.

"Maybe they went up there?" Gallows offered.

"There's nothing up there except one big hole." Jet turned to the Baskar.

"Besides, we found their trail right here." Clive pointed to the hard ground of the opening hallway.

"How can you tell?" Virginia asked.

"Because…" Clive adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "There are remnants of footprints here." Clive outlined a faint footprint left from orange sand.

"I never got all this tracking stuff. I guess you have to be a ranger or something…" Gallows shrugged.

The four walked into the lobby, which happened to be a large room with torn pieces of ancient flags, rugs, and other tapestries. An empty sarcophagus was near the further end of the lobby, standing before a few steps and a door. To the extreme right and lefts of the entrance were other doors, awaiting travelers to pass through their stone frames.

"Well, which way did they go?" Gallows asked the expert trackers.

Clive studied the footprint carefully. Jet crossed his arms and shook his head in impatience. "Don't bother. My Gella's sayin they went straight to the bottom. Which is that way." Jet pointed a thumb to the right.

"Well, you heard the man, lets get going." Gallows started for the the aforementioned door.

"But still. Maybe they don't know the ruin as well as you do Jet…" Virginia thought.

Jet stopped following Gallows and turned around, grabbing Gallows by the coat tails in the process. "It's not that hard of a dungeon…"

"C'mon guys! Make up minds! We don't have all day! They're going to activate the three portals before you know it!" Gallows moaned.

Clive stood up and turned to Gallows. "Gallows, you're a genius!"

"Huh?" Gallows scratched his head.

"Like he said. 'Huh'?" Jet copied.

"Three doors, three keys. Remember? I say that each of these doors leads to a portal or portal device." Clive thought.

"There's nothing those ways. If you go straight up there, you just go straight down to the bottom. Too many metal nets for my tastes. Right leads down to the bottom clean and easy, save a few spear traps. Left goes up some stairs to a dead end. That's all there is to it!" Jet reported.

"Why have three doors if each doesn't lead to something special?" Clive challenged Jet.

"I didn't built the place, just sacked it." Jet replied.

"Gaa! This is so confusing!" Gallows yelled.

"No wonder this place is called Doomed to Obscurity. We could be here forever trying to find these portals." Virginia mused.

"Virginia, what do you think we should do?" Clive asked her.

"Go right." Jet crossed his arms.

"We need a decision leader girl." Gallows stated.

"Ummm…" Virginia placed her fingers to her lip. "I think… we should follow these footprints. Maybe the others have already found it!"

"Its possible." Clive thought.

Jet walked back to the footprint and kneeled to analyze it. He traced his fingers along it and continued to study.

"Well?" Gallows asked, impatient.

"It points right." Jet smiled. "I told you."

"Well then, if that is what you decided Virginia, let's go." Clive said.

"Right." Virginia nodded in agreement.

** *

"Jees, how many spears do you think are in this place? They could have armed an army like this." Gallows rubbed his bottom as the group sat. It had been quite a run down several hallways and flights of stairs, with lots of spear traps.

Jet looked to Gallows. "I'm just thankful they decided not to use ARMs in their traps."

"Amen." Virginia said.

"One more flight of stairs should do it." Clive smiled. He walked towards a descending staircase and peered down. After a questionable moment, he looked over his shoulder to Jet. "Jet, I thought you said this way was clear."

"It is, isn't it?" Jet tilted his head in question.

"No, it isn't. The collapsed ceiling is obstructing our path. It's impossible to advance any further." Clive said.

Jet rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Oh yea! That cave-in…"

Gallows sighed in frustration and looked to the floor. "This is hopeless."

"Wait. If this is a dead-in, shouldn't we have seen the others?" Virginia thought aloud.

"Good point." Clive said.

"They couldn't have disappeared…" Gallows said, turning around to face Virginia, who was in the rear of the group. "Or they're right there…" Gallows pointed beyond Virginia.

"Huh?" Virginia turned around, as well as Jet and Clive, to see Cormano, Ian, Dario, and Romero pointing their variety of guns at them.

"At last we meet Maxwell. It's been a long chase." Cormano grinned.

"A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chase." Dario commentated.

"Cormano." Clive uttered.

"Yep it's me. I know this has been lots of fun, but I'm afraid its time to end our game and collect that reward on your head. We've been to hell and back trying to find you." Cormano said.

"We really don't have time for this Cormano. There's three mad men on the loose that are about to bring about the end of the world, so we're kinda busy." Jet complained.

"The end of the world?" Romero asked.

"That's right. The end of the world. Every human will die unless we can stop them!" Virginia said.

"And why should we believe you?" Cormano asked. "We've spent the last few months tracking you, so jus' shut up and drop your ARMs."

"I think they are telling the truth." Ian mentioned.

"What?!" Cormano turned to the manila trench coat man.

"Your referring to the Riflemen, right?" Ian asked.

"Right…" Virginia replied.

"How do you know?" Gallows asked.

"Yea, how do you know?" Dario repeated.

Ian closed his eyes and smiled. "I have my sources. Rumor was going around that the ex-Duke's crack commando team went A-wall and was searching for demon artifacts to bring about some kind of revolution."

"That sums them up all right." Jet said.

"So it is true?" Romero wanted to know.

"My sources are never wrong." Ian responded coolly.

"So, lower your guns, we need to get going." Clive commanded.

Cormano fired his Domar 55H at the ceiling. His face was turning bright red under his white hat. "HELL NO! WE'E- I- HAVE COME TOO DAMN FAR AND HAVE ENDURED FAR TOO MANY HARDSHIPS AND INDIGNITIES TO LET MY THIRTY-FIVE MILLION GELLA REWARD JUST WALK OUT!"

"But boss! The end of the world?" Dario said.

"Let the end come! At least I'll be rich and living in the lap of luxury when the crack of doom arrives!" Cormano spat. "And remember, you guys are under my command! You'll lower your guns when I tells you to!"

"Come on Cormano, do the right thing!" Virginia called out to the bearded man. "Think of all those people out there…"

"Yea, think of the people." Gallows urged.

"And think about your own ass." Jet stated.

"Never!" Cormano shouted. "Never never never never never!"

Ian stepped out of the gangs circle towards the Maxwell's and tossed his twin ARMs, Love and War, to the ground. "I quit your gang Cormano. I'm with them."

"What?! You'll do no such thing!" Cormano pointed the Domar at him.

The clatter of a shotgun and a giant shuriken was soon followed as Dario and Romero stepped in line with Ian. "Sorry Boss, but think of the world." Dario said.

"What's the use of Gella if there's no where to spend it?" Romero thought.

Cormano's face sank. All of his dreams and his toils were falling apart. He fell to his knees, the Domar still pointed at them, though shaking wildly. "Don't do this to me fellas. Think of all we've been through! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Sure it does. But the world means a little more." Ian replied.

"C'mon Boss." Dario urged.

Cormano faced the floor for a moment and took off his hat. The Domar fell to the floor. He placed the small white cowboy hat over his heart. "Farewell to my hopes and dreams. May you rest in peace."

"Good job Cormano." Ian smiled.

"All right Boss!" Romero said.

"So you guys are letting us go?" Virginia asked.

Cormano stood up reluctantly and faced the young woman. "Unfortunately. Now you had better get out of here before I change my mind. Get going!"

"Yes sir!" Gallows smiled. Nodding in agreement, Jet and Clive ran off with him out of the room.

"Say Cormano, have you seen any others around here?" Virginia asked before leaving.

"Drifters? We seen 'em but they didn't see us. We've been following a woman, a man, and a giant for a while. That's how we got here. They should be around here somewhere." Cormano said while trying to keep his gaze off her.

"…Thanks for everything" Quickly, Virginia kissed the bald Drifter on the cheek and ran out of the room, waving to the other Drifters as she left.

"Woohoo!" Dario whistled.

"You go get 'em Boss!" Romero grinned.

Cormano touched his cheek lightly and blushed. He cheek his head and picked up his ARM. "Shut up you stupid idjits and pick up your weapons! We've gotta help them!"

"How so?" Ian asked as he picked up Love and War.

"You remember how we saw that train car of clerics from the Ark of Destiny! They were headed here weren't they?" Cormano growled.

"Are they after the 'Riflemen' or the Maxwell's?" Dario asked.

"It don't matter! If they get here, they'll see Maxwell and kill her and her team! If that happens, these psychos you keep blabbering about will destroy Filgaia! We gotta stall them!" Cormano shouted.

"Right. Glad to be back with you Cormano." Ian smiled as he and Dario and Romero returned to Cormano's gang.

** *


	75. Doomed to Obscurity II

Clive was the last one back in the entry hall, playing rear guard to the others as they collected. Virginia sighed and turned to meet everyone.

"I didn't catch hide nor hair of any of them on our way back." Virginia moaned.

"Me neither." Gallows crossed his big arms and looked around.

"Well, we can't wait around any longer, can we? Who knows what's going on up there in Morning Star." Jet said.

"Jet brings up a good point. Maya may have been caught up with family ordeals due to her brothers death, and Dakota may have not survived Laxisland…" Clive thought aloud.

"Don't say that!" Virginia stamped her foot. "Cormano said he followed them here, so they have to be around here somewhere!"

The three male Drifters looked to each other. Once her mind was set, there was no use trying to change it.

"This is getting pointless. Let's try for the bottom again, except this time we go through that exit." Jet pointed to the exit that was behind the sacked sarcophagus.

Cormano, Ian, Dario, and Romero stumbled out into the entryway. Cormano looked to the Maxwell's and tipped his hat before running out into the sunlight.

"Where are you heading?" Virginia asked the group.

Ian stopped as the other two followed their leader into the blinding sunlight. "I don't know if your aware of this, but there's a dispatch unit of Clerics from the Ark of Destiny heading this way. We're going to attempt to stall them while you go on and save the world."

"Arkists? Now?" Clive had completely forgot about the Ark and their struggle to arrest the gang.

"Boy, what timing do we have." Jet groaned.

"…Thanks." Virginia nodded. Ian tipped his hat and ran out the entry way and into the desert. Virginia looked to her comrades. "It doesn't look like we have a lot of time."

"You can say that one again." Jet replied.

"There you are!" A feminine voice sounded. Virginia and the others turned towards the left exit to see Maya running up to them, accompanied by Shadey and Todd.

"Maya! You made it!" Virginia greeted her.

"Of course! We Shroedingers keep to our word!" Maya placed her thumb under her nose and smiled.

"Are the Sierra's here?" Gallows asked.

"They're here all right." Maya brushed her blonde hair over her shoulders. "There down in the transporter room."

"Transporter room?" Clive questioned.

"Apparently its an ancient demon machine capable of transporting items over long distances by means of turning them into energy and then reassembling the items at the destination." Todd explained.

"I don't recall any 'Transporter' machine…" Jet scowled.

"You just have to be an excellent treasure seeker like myself to find it, that's all! Hahahaha!" Maya laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Gallows placed a fist in his palm.

"Ders one problem guys. Dem ancients made it to only beam up four people at a time for security measures!" Shadey said.

"A repair crew would consist of that, yes it makes sense." Clive thought.

"Oh… But what's the problem? We'll just beam up in turns!" Virginia shrugged.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. It's seven people ONCE. All seven people have to leave before another seven people go up." Maya placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Virginia placed a hand to her lip.

"And the Riflemen count as three, so therefore only four can actually go." Maya finished.

"Hmmm… yes, this presents a problem." Clive started.

"So what. We don't need an army. We've saved the world once already with just us." Jet reminded his team. "We can do it again!"

"That's right!" Virginia smiled.

"Of course that's right. Remember last time on the Dues Ex? We got left behind in order to make sure you made it to safety. Well this time we'll be on the ground." Shadey grinned.

"It's only fair." Virginia nodded in agreement.

"All right. You don't have a lot of time. You guys get goin pronto!" Maya patted Virginia on the shoulder.

A shot fired outside. The seven looked toward the sound, only seeing white light stream in from the desert.

"The Ark!" Gallows gulped.

"What?" Todd asked, confused.

"A unit from the Ark's here. Maya, you've got to help Cormano stall them!" Virginia ordered.

"Cormano?! The prison guy?!" Maya stepped back.

"Please. If the Ark gets in here, they'll kill us or destroy the machine!" Virginia stated.

"Gees. You and the Ark. All right then. You get going now! We'll give them a last stand at the Alamo!" Maya gestured with her head towards the door.

"Give em hell." Jet grinned as he darted off.

"Thank you Maya. We will meet again." Clive shook the Shroedingers hands before catching up with Jet.

"Take care Maya. We'll be back!" Virginia smiled and took off.

"See ya!" Gallows waved and started off.

"Wait! Gallows!" Maya turned to the Baskar.

Gallows stopped in his tracks and turned to meet Maya. "Yea?"

"Since this may be the last time we meet, you got to answer me this." Maya began.

Gallows was confused. "…Yea?"

"Just tell me: who do you love?" Maya asked.

Gallows glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Todd and Shadey were right there. Damn. Gallows bent a little and whispered in Maya's ears. "You ever been to Claiborne?"

"…Yea? Why?"

"You know… the innkeeper?"

Maya's eyes went wide for a bit with recognition. She then relaxed her eyes and grinned a sly grin. "You mean Mileux?"

"Shhh! It's just between me and her. A kind of secret romance. You don't want the Ark or any bounty hunters using her to try to get me, right?"

"I gotcha." Maya chuckled.

"O.K. So …See ya?" Gallows asked.

"Catch you later." Maya waved.

Gallows smiled and ran through the left exit in an attempt to catch up with his team. Todd adjusted his glasses. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing men. Now…" Maya shook her dress, allowing the massive Gatling gun to fall to the stone floor. "Let's go give the Ark some blood and vinegar!"

** *

"'Bout time you made it." Utah pushed himself off the wall of the hallway. A new door had been opened in the sand stonewall, revealing all sorts of dark and twisted machinery.

Jet stopped and looked at the hallway. It still perplexed him as how this room should exist. "Damn. How did I miss this thing?"

"Fortunately we had Maya with us. We would have missed it completely." Nevada said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Hey guys. We don't have a lot of time." Gallows said as he caught up.

"Understood." Nevada replied. "So, have you chosen who's going and who's not?"

Virginia nodded. "We'll go. We need someone down here to watch the teleporter, and people to help defend it from the Ark."

"The Ark?" Utah asked.

Jet sighed. "Yea. The Ark's out front trying to get in. Maya and Cormano's teams are out there trying to fend them off."

"That is why we must make haste." Clive finished.

"All right. Utah?" Nevada looked to his younger brother.

"Yea Boss?" Utah looked up.

"I want you and Dakota to look after the machine. Got me?" Nevada requested.

"Gotcha loud and clear." Utah saluted. "Gotta protect your girl?"

"You know it." Nevada flashed a smile. "Wyoming!"

"Yea Boss?" Came Wyoming's deep voice from inside the dark room.

"Come on! We have a battle to fight!" Nevada shouted.

"I live for the draw." Wyoming replied as his massive frame emerged from the machinery.

"Good luck to you." Virginia said.

"Salutations." Nevada said. The two brothers were off as they ran down the hall and past the spear traps.

The four entered the room, followed by Utah. It was a small, dark room composed of all sorts of strange and bizarre machinery, constructed from metal and flesh. Membranous web clung about everything, transmitting impulses across its neurons. Teeth and bone were as essential as screws and bolts. It was all so strange and all so familiar.

"Damn. Just when you think all the nightmares from Demondar pillar were gone." Gallows sighed.

"What?" Utah questioned.

"Nothing. How do we beam up?" Clive asked.

Dakota appeared from behind a bizarre machine. Her black dress was torn and dirty, but she still seemed as beautiful as ever. "Glad to see you survived."

"Good to see you got out of Laxisland." Clive nodded.

"Heh. Just barley." Utah remarked.

"Come on people. Lets get going." Jet reminded them. "How do we get up there?"

Dakota kicked away a pile of discarded scrap metal, revealing a large circular green pad attached to the ground. "You stand on this thing."

"This thing?" Virginia asked as she stood upon it.

"That's right. Now remember, your going up to where no man has gone before." Dakota answered.

"Or can remember going…" Utah commented.

"Whatever. You're going beyond the sky. I have no idea what's out there, so I can't help you out. Just be careful of everything, O.K?" Dakota wished.

"You got it." Gallows replied.

"…Beyond the sky…" Virginia whispered to herself. "Among the stars…"

"It's every kids dream." Utah said. "Just don't get caught up in it."

"We'll keep our heads out of the clouds, so to speak." Clive nodded.

"O.K. Every one ready?" Dakota asked.

The four Drifters stood upon the green pad. "Were go." Jet said.

"All right. Good luck. And be sure to beat them. The world's counting on you." Dakota looked to Virginia. "I'm counting on you."

Dakota then pressed a series of commands that appeared on a tiny screen near her. A strange sensation ran through Virginia's body and all was engulfed in white. A high-pitched zing was heard and after a moment, nothing stood on the green pad in the demon lab…

** *


	76. Morning Star

Endless. No other word could be used to describe it. A darkness engulfing all, only withdrawing from the light of the stars that were scattered by the millions in this 'space'. It was beautiful. The silver moon sat in this blackness, radiating from the glory of its white light. The moon shared space with the glorious sun that still appeared as a small yellow dot far, far away. Between these two heavenly bodies, silently rotating before the silver moon was what resembled an enormous white cross. The cross was far too bright to look upon as it reflected the lights of a million heavenly fires, absorbing their power and turning it into its own. This cross of the stars was the Morning Star.

A large circular green pad suddenly yielded to four Drifters as they appeared. As their sight began to return to them from such a journey, they stepped off the pad. Gallows and Jet immediately checked themselves to make sure they had teleported correctly and that no parts were missing. Clive turned his focus to the area around them. Everything was white, smooth, and free of any sign of age at all. Not a single corner existed. It was if the entire room, as small as it was, was the inside of a massive white capsule.

Clive glanced upon a terminal that rose from the floor when he stepped near it. Grow would better describe it, as no sign of a hidden compartment underneath was shown. "This technology…" Clive muttered, placing his hands upon the terminal. "It's… unbelievable…"

Virginia stepped away a bit, coming towards a Plexiglas wall. The room was dark and the only light came streaming in through this massive window. Virginia's breath was taken away as she peered through it, placing her palm upon its see through surface. Filgaia was outside. An enormous sphere, taking up an entire field of vision easily. However, from this window, only a sliver of it appeared, rotating in a dark field of stars. The clouds could be seen swirling below, and all the mountains and seas easily viewable.

"…unbelievable…" Virginia whispered.

"Hey! Is that?" Gallows asked, stepping to the window, letting light wash over his dirty face. "Filgaia?"

"Wow…" Jet uttered as he looked on. "Everything looks so… small…"

"Beautiful." Clive smiled as he stepped into the light.

Virginia's blue eyes looked back and forth, analyzing the various regions of Filgaia. She could recognize every bit. "Look! There's the Claiborne basin!"

"And Ka Dingel!" Gallows said excitedly.

"And the Caging Tower." Jet found an item.

"And the Serpents Coils." Clive said. "And there's the Twister Basin."

"Wow." Virginia was amazed. "You can see everything from here. Down there, its all so far apart…"

"And up here it looks so small and insignificant. Tiny specks on a broad face of nothingness." Jet commented.

"Everything we've ever seen, ever felt, and ever knew are all down there… in one place…" Clive thought.

"Wow, makes you think about how much we don't know." Gallows retorted. "The Immigrant Ship came from somewhere…" Gallows ran his finger away from Filgaia and out into the star filled heavens. "Out there…"

"Terra…" Clive mused.

"Hey! What's that?" Virginia asked, pointing to a great blue spot in a remote location in Filgaia's sandy seas.

"...Looks like water…" Jet guessed.

"That's a lot of water. That's like a giant lake, or maybe a small sea!" Gallows exclaimed.

"So Filgaia's comeback isn't as slow as we thought." Clive adjusted his glasses.

"Yea, and I bet we can hurry it up!" Virginia suddenly turned to the other three.

"How, these things take time. Planets don't form in a day! They take billions of years." Gallows shrugged.

"Wow, you know that much about geology Gallows? That's two things that have taken my breath away today." Jet whistled.

"Something's holding Filgaia back, I can feel it. And I think this place is it!" Virginia proclaimed.

"What, here?" Clive asked.

"Yea. There's obviously something here that's dangerous, or the Riflemen wouldn't be here!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Makes as about as much sense as anything else." Jet thought.

"So after we deal with the Riflemen, we find a way to shut this place down?" Gallows asked.

"Exactly!" Virginia slammed a fist into her palm.

"Well, where do we start?" Clive asked.

"We find the Riflemen! It can't be that hard!" Virginia replied.

"As soon as we find the door." Jet said as he started to walk along the capsules walls. "How do you get out?"

Clive walked to the terminal by the teleporter and looked at it. The language was not English, or even Filgaian. Ancient Terran, Clive deduced. The characters resembled basic shaped more than letters, and there was no keyboard to speak of. Clive looked around, and tapped the black LCD display. A ripple emerged from his fingertip and the characters began to scroll wildly upon the screen. Jet tapped the white wall, thinking, when lights suddenly emerged from the floors, illuminating the Drifters feet first. A door grew out of the wall, quickly becoming a large rectangular hole without any corners, leading into a room lit in the same fashion. A feminine voice sounded throughout all of the passages aboard in the unknown language; Kurts Abend Golia Siegfried.

"What I touch?" Jet pulled away from the wall and looked around.

"I think I just activated the satellite…" Clive announced. Thankfully this had happened and not a self-destruct sequence.

"Did that voice just mention-" Gallows began.

"-Siegfried?" Virginia finished, walking to the door near Jet.

Gallows gulped. "I was afraid it had said that."

"Apparently Siegfried was some kind of master general for Terra, or some other important position." Clive deduced.

"No shit Sherlock. That's why the Prophets wanted him of all people." Jet deduced on his own.

Virginia stepped through the corner less door and looked about. It was a massive room heading both up and down. White catwalks and platforms were scattered about, heading both up and down as well, all providing light from bottom up. "This is supposed to be a communications satellite, right?"

"Correct." Clive answered as the rest of the crew stepped into this massive column.

"Then where would the control room be? Normally in towers, its up." Virginia pointed in the direction.

"True, but we have no idea what shape this thing is, unless someone could go outside and check." Jet mentioned. "And it's a long fall."

"There's no gravity out there Jet. Space is a vacuum, which means there's no air or pressure either. Going outside is suicide, no matter who you are." Clive explained.

"Thank the guardians for having you here Clive." Gallows smiled.

"My time with the professor and his science conventions was most useful." Clive recollected.

"Yea yea. So where to?" Jet asked.

"I hate to say it, but since we don't have any time, we should split up. That way, there's a chance of beating the clock." Virginia advised.

"Not again…" Gallows sighed.

"Good call, Virginia." Clive said.

"All right, we should be well prepared in case we meet them without all of us together. I've got my Airget-lamh, so I'll pair up with Ginny." Jet announced.

"Who made you team captain?" Gallows asked.

"We need someone who can use the machines. Jet has that ability with the Airget-lamh, remember?" Virginia explained.

"Oh, right." Gallows rubbed the back of his neck.

"Understood." Clive nodded. The lights were shining from the floor after all, but they didn't provide too much light. An inky blue filled the spaces where the white floor lights couldn't reach as well, and after the blue was the blackness.

"So, we'll be heading up." Jet said. "So…"

"We're going down." Clive finished.

"You don't think there's animals or relics roaming through here do you? I mean every other ruin we've visited was crawling with them. Even the Dues Ex Machina." Virginia questioned.

"I have no idea. Animals are most likely a no." Clive answered. "There's probably not too much of a steady water supply and prey."

"Relics, on the other hand… like Beatrice's Disasters?" Gallows asked.

"The Disasters were all electronic signals, remember? Things like those can't exist in the real world." Jet stated. "And that goes for Beatrice too."

"Besides, the Riflemen don't have access to that kind of thing. Even if they did, I don't think they'd know how to use it, …would they?" Virginia tried to answer.

"Well, just prepare for the worst. We've never been in this 'space' either, so… just keep an eye out." Jet said.

"Right." Gallows nodded.

"With Luck, we'll meet again." Clive smiled.

"With or without luck, I know we will." Virginia tried to keep herself from thinking that way.

With that, the four shook hands, but Gallows unexpectedly created a group hug out of it, much to Jet's dismay. After that was said and done, the four split into two groups and separated, one heading up, and the other heading down.

** *

"What the hell?" Rhoad stopped in his tracks; letting the other two stop as well. The lights all appeared, lighting the path their we're walking upon.

"It wasn't me Boss, honest. If I had done it, you woulda been the first to know!" Scarecraft shrugged.

"It's them." Dust looked behind them. "Looks like Asgard couldn't finish the job."

"What the?! That's impossible! Asgard's the Divine Fortress, and I made sure he downloaded every upgrade possible! It's not fair! I demand a re-match!" Scarecraft stamped his black boot on the illuminated floor.

"Shut up Scarecraft." Rhoad growled. "Asgard couldn't have loss so easily. However, we won't let it bother us, the mission goes on as planned. The Elw will die in the same blaze we will create."

"I told you that you couldn't trust Asgard. That golem probably gave in. He was always looking sympathetically towards those filthy lynchers." Dust spat.

"…Asgard couldn't show sympathy. He's a golem. They don't have minds. They're robots for us to use at our will!" Scarecraft rubbed his long chin. "Still…"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter now. If they really are after us, I'll need you two to hold them off. I'll keep going and start the process." Rhoad instructed.

"Right." Dust nodded.

"Heeheee! I'll have some fun with them al right! I've got some programs that they'll be DYING to try! Hoo heeha!" Scarecraft slapped his knees.

Rhoad carried n as the other two turned around and started the other way. Dust placed his hand to the side of his face ans whispered. "How bad do you think this will be?"

Scarecraft looked to the man and grinned. "Why? Having second thoughts? Jus' remember these humans are the bastards that killed yer daughter! They deserve it all right!"

Dust looked away and gritted his teeth. "…Yer right. You go and warn the other Superiors through the nanomachine emitter. Anything that has nanomachines on Filgaia will hear you loud and clear."

"I get to play D.J, huh? Heehee! Sure thing! As long as I get to play with those Maxwell Drifters. Make sure you leave some for me, because I'll go INSANE if you don't!"

"Your all ready insane you bastard…" Dust said as he walked off an another path…

** *


	77. For the Sake of My Daughter

She was a small girl, about seven of age, dressed in a small sundress and a broad hat to cover her blonde hair and pail skin and protect her green eyes from the harsh sun of a desert world. Of course there was no sun, nor was there any girl. It was a holographic video, being displayed in the air by a strange contraption of ages long gone. The room in which this canister shaped contraption was broad and shaped in the fashion of a large disk. The video was being displayed in the middle of the white disk, and watching it, sitting right over the top of the canisters, was Dust.

 The child looked away from the sun and wondered over to a rotten fence post sitting in the vast prairie. She placed her hands on the top, careful of the barbed wire, and peeked over the top. A blue and yellow collard lizard was sitting there, soaking up sun. The small girl shrieked with delight.

"Daddy! Look! Der's a lizard!" The girl squealed.

"Really now?" Came a voice with no body, presumably a person off screen. The voice was strong and masculine, but at the same time gentle and calming.

"Yea! Look! Up on the- the fence!" The girl smiled.

The Riflemen Dust spoke at exactly the same time the off screen voice did, knowing all the words by heart. The two voices were related, however the one belonging to the current Riflemen was much harsher and jaded with the years: "Yup, that's a lizard all right. What are you going to do with it?"

The small girl in the holographic plain looked back to the lizard and tilted her hat in thought. "I want to name him Ralph."

"Ralph?" Dust and the voice replied. "Why do you want to name him that?"

"Can you keep a secret Daddy?" the girl asked.

"Sure can sweety. What do want to say?" The voice and Dust replied.

"Ralph Butler gave me his chalk today in school. I like him. I want to play house with him." She looked away from the camera and back to the lizard.

"You have a boyfriend already?" Dust spoke before the voice could.

"Uh-huh. We's gonna get mawied." The girl said with no thought at all, still staring at the basking reptile.

"Well be sure to invite me to your wedding." The voice chuckled, bringing a smile to Dusts' face.

"I will Daddy." The girl began to stroke the lizards soft back. The lizard flinched and turned around, giving a quick nip to the girl's fingers. The girl jumped back, placing her fingers in her mouth.

"Did he bite you?" The voice asked.

Yea. Rotten lizard. I'll teach you!" The girl picked up a rock from the ground, meaning to crush the lizard.

"Put down the rock honey. One wrong doesn't mean another's fair." The voice said.

"But he bit me. It hurt." The girl replied.

"I know honey. Let's go back to town. I'll buy you some chocolate."

"Yay! Thank's Daddy!" The girl ran up to the camera and hugged it, creating an image of blackness. "I love you Daddy!"

The screen vanished and the three four foot canisters nestled in the pit in the middle of the room shut down. Dust wiped a tear from his gritty face. "I love you to, sweety."

A large, heavy door swung open slowly as Clive and Gallows stepped in. Upon noticing Dust, the two Drifters immediately armed themselves. Dust's face immediately set to a serious grimace as he faced the two, picking himself up from the white floor. With a quick motion, he readied the enormous custom triple revolving barrel Montgomery OS5 rifle.

"Dust." Gallows mentioned the name.

"So you've finally caught up to us. You're late." Dust coughed in reply. He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and picked out a cigarette and a lighter. He calmly flipped it open and placed the cigarette between his lips. In a flash, it was lit and he put away his personal items.

"It's not too late. Stop your mission. Don't you know how many people will die?!" Clive stepped foreword, still aiming the Gungnir HAG 35 at him.

"Everyone of 'em deserves it. You humans do nothing but destroy, weather it's Filgaia, the cities upon her face, or the families that dwell on it." Dust argued as he cocked a barrel.

Gallows nudged Clive in the side. "Virginia told us about this guy, remember. The one with the girl?"

Clive nodded. "Are you really so willing to destroy everything because you lost your little girl?"

Dust narrowed his eyes. "My little girl WAS everything. Now she's gone, thanks to your precious human beings. Your kind can't stand us Superiors, because we're better, and so your mercilessly tore apart the only love I knew."

"What your about to do will tear apart countless families! The emotional trauma will be overwhelmingly high! With the deaths of a thousand there will be a million broken hearts!" Clive shouted.

"SO come on! We can work this out!" Gallows pleaded.

Dust looked back and forth. How many hearts was he willing to rip apart with the loss of a million sons, daughters, wives and husbands? He blinked and tightened his grip on the rifle. He was willing to do whatever it takes. "How would you know? Your Drifter scum, your not tied to the world of family and community!"

Clive blinked and stepped back. "I have a family of my own. I have a wife and a daughter I love very much, and I won't let you do anything to them."

Dust stepped onto a canister in the room, maximizing his already impressive height. "If you are so noble, where were you when my family was ripped from me?! You humans are all monsters, and in need of extermination! The world will return to its full glory when you are gone, and we can finally live in peace! For my Daughter's sake, YOU MUST DIE HERE!"

Dust slammed the canister under him with his right foot, crushing the machine. The room began to move, rotating at first a bit slow, and then gaining momentum. The gravity was slipping away as Clive and Gallows felt themselves lifting off the floor.

"What the hell's going on?!" Gallows flailed, desperately trying to get back to the floor.

"The gravity!" Clive remarked. "He's turned it off!"

Dust began to rise as well, however not in the matter that the two Drifters were. Instead of indignantly rising with belly to the floor, Dust drifted straight up, his arms outstretched and his ankles together. He was peering towards the ceiling as the room began to shift to its side; the walls were now the ceiling and floor and vice versa. The Rifleman laughed. "Hahahaha! This is the airlock! Beyond these walls is the emptiness of the human soul, complete space! The door you came through is no longer a means of retreat, instead a doorway to the vacuum of your hearts! Now let my bullets summon your Kingdom Come!"

"Shit!" Gallows cursed.

"Do as I do!" Clive shouted as the ends of his jacket began to drift around him. Large pieces of the shattered canister began floating around the room. Clive aimed a well-placed kick towards a drifting piece, sending him sailing across the room.

"I get you! Kick off a surface!" Gallows smiled. He kicked off the spinning wall, sending him towards Dust. With a quick cock to the shotgun, Gallows fired. The kick sent Gallows sailing backwards as the bullet shot towards Dust.

"Hahahaha!" Dust laughed as he morphed into the element of sand, letting the bullet harmlessly fly through. Dust shifted back into place. "Finishing you will be all too easy!"

Dust fired his enormous riddle, sending a spray of bullets from all three barrels towards Gallows. Gallows kicked out of the way in the nick of time. However, his left calf was hit by one single stray. Gallows winced in pain as the blood floated out and formed into crimson spheres.

Without a word, Clive fired the sniper rifle, sending a calculated bullet ripping from the barrel and flying towards Dust. The enemy once again shifted into dust, letting the bullet fly through him once more.

Dust formed into a man again, eyeing Clive as the sniper sailed through a cloud of canister debris. The roaring boom of the three barrels sounded off once more, temporarily deafening those in the area for a short moment. Canister pieces immediately scattered throughout the zero-G room as the spray of bullets impacted against them. Holes appeared in Clive's jacket tails but, over all, the Sniper emerged unscathed.

Wrapping a strap of leather from his coat around his calf, Gallows fired again. The man turned to dust, but not before his hat was blown clear off his head. Gallows looked to Clive, who was drifting about not too far.

"What the hell do we do? We can't land a hit on this ass hole." Gallows gritted his teeth. The wrappings were still growing red.

"I'm thinking." Clive sighed. At least when facing the prophets, they were capable of landing shots in a shoulder or thigh once in a while.

"Your skilled, I'll give you that. I did find it hard to believe that you beat Siegfried!" Dust remarked as he reformed. "But you're still only human!" Dust fired again, letting the thunder blaze through the disk.

Clive grabbed a large portion of the canister and used it as a shield. The impact of the spray sent him and shield hurtling backwards, smashing into the white, rotating wall. Red spheres floated from Clives' lip when the weight of the shield crushed him.

"Clive!" Gallows shouted.

"I'm… O.K" Clive managed to spurt as he pushed the shield away from him, letting it drift in front of him slowly. Gallows pushed away from the wall and towards Clive.

"Your glasses! They're broken." Gallows pointed out.

Clive examined the lens after pulling them off. Indeed they were cracked badly, and a small bit of glass was now drifting in the air. His sniping abilities were now destroyed. Everything was blurry without his glasses. He could make out shapes easily and identify them, but fine details and facial expressions were out of the question. But he could see the shield floating so casually in front of him.

"Gallows!" Clive said excitedly. "I have an idea!"

"Thank the Guardians!" Gallows smiled. "What is it?!"

"No time to explain!" Clive said before he fired the Gungnir. He hadn't nearly the same accuracy, but he managed to hit the heavy shield. The shield was sent hurtling towards the Rifleman at extreme speeds from the impact.

Dust smiled an arrogant smiled as the metal came at him. He vanished into a cloud of dust once more as the shield passed by. He reformed immediately, setting his aim on Gallows and Clive.

"Fire Now!" Clive shouted.

Gallows immediately set to doing so. Having just reformed, Dust hadn't expected another bullet. A surprised look appeared on his features as a shotgun shell penetrated his left shoulder, sending him flying backwards towards the shield. An entire line of red spheres spilled into the room.

"Im-Impossible! I can't be hit!" Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he clutched his wound. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He pulled the trigger once more in rapid succession, letting the three barrels spin as the fired great clouds of bullets. The two Drifters made for the could of canister debris, but that was far from sanctuary. The pieces turned into flying maces as the bullets hit them. The two couldn't help being his by several high-speed metal pieces, knocking them senseless.

Gallows opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the handle of the airlock door above him. "A vacuum…" An idea appeared in his head. "Clive! Grab onto something!"

Clive wearily looked to Gallows and immediately got the picture. With the last of his energy, he got a hold onto the remaining canisters. Gallows grinned a bloody grin as he fired a bullet towards Dust. Just as he expected, the Rifleman vanished into the cloud of dust. Gallows turned hard on the door, letting the airlock open with a wicked amount of energy. The vacuum of deep dark space appeared, sucking everything from the room with the energy of ten thousand tornados and the sound of a hundred freight trains. Canister debris, bullets, spheres of blood, and even the air ripped into space, becoming loss in the mother of all wastelands. Dust began to be sucked out, molecule-by-molecule. An ill-fated attempt to reform left only a hand desperately trying to grab on to anything and a screaming face. In a moment, Dust was lost in 'the emptiness of the human soul'. He was finally at peace with his daughter.

Alarms sounded and a red light flashed as Clive grabbed hold of Gallows with a free hand, the wall with the other. Together, they pulled the air lock shut as the disk room reverted back to normal shape and position. The door would lead back to Morning Star…

** *


	78. My Worst Fears

Large, dark gears turned in motion behind a large wall of Plexiglas. Their clanking and churning was a constant bother to anyone standing by in the large white corner less room filled with strange equipment. The room was dark, lighted by the floor as the rest of the station had done. The wheels of industry and the eerie night were both perfect settings for the man standing before a large machine, modified rifle-turned-to-scythe in his hand.

Scarecraft blew a strand of long pail hair out of his face, letting his eyes focus on the task at hand. In actuality, it was only the mechanical crimson eye doing work, as it stared at the machines and decoded the strange language for him. The nanomachines he had been born with understood the technology very well, and told his mortal brain everything he needed to know. This was the Nanomachine Emitter, the horn for an army of demons in ages long gone.

The man smiled a wicked smile, revealing his extended canines. With his right hand, he picked up a small headset and examined it. He took off his wide brimmed black scarecrow hat and placed it on the console so he could use the headset. He grinned.

"Testing, testing 1,2,3…" He spoke into the set. He was pleased when he heard his voice in headphones. "All right, let's turn this baby ON! ACTION!"

Scarecraft pressed the touch screen display, turning the communication satellite into his personal radio booth. He crossed his arms, thinking of what to say, letting the rifle lean against the machine. He could feel the vibrations in his blood of silent radio waves. He chuckled at the fact that all Superiors were feeling this way.

"Ahem. If you can hear me, I'd advise you to get in a cave and go deep underground." Scarecraft said. He decided it was best to get business done first and then have some fun. "Because we, the Riflemen, are taking this planet back for the superior race! Join our cause and rally with us to fight back against the evil human masses! Our weapon will go off soon, bringing about a worldwide cataclysm. I tell you, unless you want to die, go deep underground!"

Scarecraft glanced to the dark gears turning. Gears setting off on after another with a flick of a cog. Just like their plan. Once the humans were gone… Scarecraft sniggered, thinking of the chaos an insanity that would be set upon Filgaia once the plan had been set off. He rubbed his hands together.

"Oh What a Day! The big day, the final day! It's time to sell the farm boys! Hee hee hee!" Scarecraft paraded in front of the machine as he took off the headset, placing his normal hat back into place. "No more lynching! It's reason enough for an early celebration!"

Scarecraft reached into a sack that was sitting near the console; his item inventory. He stuck out his tongue and fished inside for a moment before his hand felt the desired item. Success screamed across his pale face as he pulled out a flask of Whiskey. "Ah, sweet drink! It is time that you filled me with your cheer!" The Rifleman took a deep swig and spun around. "Drinks all around!"

A door formed into the white, poorly illuminated walls, revealing two figures. Jet ran in, Airget-Lamh ready as Virginia made suit. The two stopped as they saw the back of the cheerful singing enemy whilst the door sealed behind them. Scarecraft suddenly stopped and turned to face them, cheeks puffed out, filled with whiskey. He raised an eyebrow as he swallowed. Immediately after he let out a wheezing cough.

"Weeoh! That be some good moonshine! Nothing better then killing brain cells!" Scarecraft raised an index finger and a pinky to his long chin. "I don't remember you." His eye was fixed on Jet. "Can I help you?"

Jet aimed the Airget-Lamh at the demon, his eye not even daring to blink. "You can put a stop to your bull shit plan for starters."

Scarecraft smiled and took a step foreword, one hand holding the flask, the other trailing behind him as if he were pulling an invisible rope. "It's not nice to use such foul language. In fact, I'm so offended, I'm gonna give you three weeks detention. Looks like you'll be staying after school for a while young man! Ha ha ha ha!" He looked to Virginia and narrowed his eyes. "Well howdy do! I remember you. So how'd you like my little iron box at the garden?"

Virginia bit her lip. She honestly didn't want to do that again. "J-just give up! There's only one of you and two of us! Call off your plans!"

Scarecraft took a step back and mentally counted how many Drifters there was. Two all right. He laughed an insane laugh and threw the tin flask on the floor. Virginia and Jet both glanced at the flask for a second, then looking up, found the demon gone.

"Honestly, you people call yourselves Drifters. It looks like you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd." Scarecraft said sullenly as he put both his arms around the two's shoulders from behind. "First I get calls from the neighbors, then the sheriff, and now you're hanging out on satellites with a demon. Tsk tsk tsk. What will your mother say?"

Jet squirmed from underneath Scarecraft's shoulder and shoving him away quite easily. Scarecraft had absolutely no muscle mass to him. "Shut the hell up! Why don't you give us an answer instead of messing with us?!"

Scarecraft walked away from the two and towards the plexiglass wall. He turned his back to them and stared at the gears. "So you want answers eh? You want me to spill the beans, rat the big man out, sequel like a pig, talk like a parrot, give him out like a stool pigeon, eh? You'll get nothing outta me, coppers! Nothing!"

Jet looked to Virginia, who shrugged in confusion. Scarecraft suddenly turned around and fell to his knees. "What are they gonna do to me Sarge? What are they gonna do? Are they gonna put me in the big house, the penitentiary, cage, cell, dungeon, bastille, pound, reformatory, stockade, detention camp, gaol, concentration camp, penal institution, prison, lockup, death house, pen, stir, clink, can?! Or are they gonna give me the Drifter Death, the long sleep, the big goodbye, the short drop and a quick end?! Please go easy on me Sarge, I'll talk!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jet asked.

Scarecraft propped himself up on both feet rather quickly, towering over Jet and Virginia. He had produced a large cigar from seemingly nowhere and placed it in mouth. "I'll tell you what I'm talking 'bout, see? Nya, nya, see? This is the grand plan! The mother plan! See?" He turned to face the console sitting in the middle of the room, stretching both long arms as wide as he could. "This thing records everything from a Superiors eyes! Everything from everyone! We've been using it to see what's been going on the world from downloading random files to our base on Filgaia, the bell tower in Gunner's Heaven, see? Of coarse, it was the Boss that discovered the files some five years ago or so while working as the Boss's crack commando leader, and that's when he called me into the bank job! I decoded everything and from all these files, we built an overall reconnaissance of what's going on where at all times! After years of planning and research, we got our team together and started the plan!" Scarecraft turned back to the two, taking his cigar out with one hand and pointing with his long index finger with the other. "Step 1 was to get together an elite team for this undertaking! So we got Bad News (who was eager for any kind of action) and good old Dust (who wanted to avenge his daughter do bad he didn't care how!) under the guise of updating Begguici's commando team!" Here the demon pointed two fingers towards the roof. "Step Two was to all about you!"

"Us?" Virginia was surprised.

Scarecraft leaned foreword, as if explaining things to a child. "Yea you. Duh! Anyway, it was all about you because we needed Drifters off our backs if the commando team disguise didn't work. The Boss learned of you fella's after receiving files from master Siegfried. We didn't know exactly who you were, but we knew you existed, so we waited for the very last moment and ran into the ark and told them that someone was inside murdering Lamium!

"You framed us!" Jet shouted.

"Bingo! You've answered the 60 billion double dollar question1 Let's give this fella a hand!" Scarecraft clapped several times. "Now since such a massive reward was out, all of the Drifters would be out trying to find it instead of paying attention to little jobs like investigating us, so we could start step three. At the same time, we got Bad News to tell Begguci to raise his aspirations. So through some persuasive prodding, we got the old geezer to start his army idea. That would take some of the pressure of us, as he would be busy attending to other things. The Boss also used that to his advantage. He told the Duke that in order to conquer the world, we would need demon artifacts. So therefore we got as many men as we wanted to help unearth the keys to the Morning Star. But there was still one problem. We were missing one piece and we weren't allows to view their location from Morning Star's records from down here. But, you guys stepped in again to our advantage with the map! Since we didn't need Begguci anymore, we started Step four and got rid of the idjit and moved on. Step five was using Asgard, we reacquired the map and with the help of a Wyvern, we found Doomed to Obscurity. Unfortunately, there was a huge puzzle there that took forever to solve! Damn that was a tough puzzle. After that, Step six, the Boss wanted to kill off the Elw before our plan went off, so no further problems would arrive. He also woke up Grendel and sent Asgard after you guys to stop you from screwing us up. And here we are! Step seven, warn the other Superiors. Step eight will be start the weapon, and step nine will be to rally the Superiors into one army and finish off the surviving humans! It's great, isn't it?"

"Y-you've been monitoring us the whole time!" Virginia realized.

"Well, not exactly. For instance, I had to ask your friends if they were the Maxwell gang, because I had no firkin clue of what you looked like." Scarecraft placed a hand to his chin. "That's when I asked them to go away. Man that was a good performance."

"All right bastard. If your not stopping your plan, then we'll have to kill you!" Jet said, stepping closer with his machine gun ready.

"Why all the violence?! Don't hate, congratulate!" Scarecraft leaped back before the Plexiglas wall, grabbing his rifle-scythe, and turned to face them. "But I'm not letting all of our plans go to waste because you asked, and I'm not returning to a world of lynchers and xenophobes! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" A quick jab with the but of his elongated rifle shattered the Plexiglas, letting the gear room connect with the emitter room.

"Virginia! Let's go!" Jet ran forward.

"Right!" Virginia nodded half-heartedly. Scarecraft's powers were beyond imagination, and she really did not want to face them.

"Time to play Wheel of Fortune!" Scarecraft sniggered. He leaped into the gear workings, dodging Jet's fire. Jet leaped in after him, dodging the enormous gears as they continued to rotate. Virginia ran in behind.

"Catch me if you can! Hahahaha!" Scarecraft's voice sounded from all directions.

Jet gritted his teeth and looked around. The demon could be anywhere. "Why don't you come out and fight like a man!"

Scarecraft emerged behind Jet like a rising shadow and grabbed his scarf, pulling Jet close to him. "Because…" the shadow spoke quietly. "I'm not a man. I'm a demon!"

Jet elbowed the demon in the stomach, immediately getting out of the grip. The taller man crumpled foreword, grabbing his stomach. "No fair! That was cheating!"

"We play by my rules!" Jet smirked about to fire the airget-lamh.

Scarecraft looked up at Jet, secretly pulling his Rifle into swiping position. "Does that thing ever run out of bullets, honestly?"

"Jet! Watch out!" Virginia shouted as she tried to catch up, avoiding the enormous cogs.

Scarecraft leaped up, swinging the rifle-turned-scythe at Jet. Jet let his feet slip from under him so he fell, but he felt the blade swipe across his shirt, slicing through the shawls and taking a button or two off.

"Damn you!" Scarecraft shouted as he attempted to gore the boy on the floor. Jet rolled out of the way just as the blade came crashing down. "You're supposed to be hit when I hit you!"

Jet continued rolling out of the way, seeming as how Scarecraft would not let up from attacking with the scythe. Virginia tried to catch up, but enormous gears kept getting in the way. She aimed the Bantorain, trying to find Scarecraft. A gear would pass in front of her, then Scarecraft and Jet would be in their fight in some position, and then the gear would return.

"You're like some slippery fish that won't die!" Scarecraft remarked. "But one that's badly in need of dying! This is useless!" Scarecraft leaped away, landing on a gear spinning horizontally above the two. He flipped the rifle so that he held the handle and trigger, able to fire. "Let's see you dodge bullets, sample boy! HAHAHAHA!" 

Jet rolled behind a gear just as a spray of bullets impacted into the floor. Another cannon roared and the gear he was hiding behind fell down, attempting to crush him. Jet rolled out of the way across the rusty wire mesh floor as the Gear crashed through it, falling into a deep dark pit. Virginia emerged and began firing at the gear Scarecraft stood upon. The gear began to wobble with each bullet. Scarecraft growled. If he moved, he'd lose his sights on the boy. But if he stayed, the girl would topple him over. "Damned women!" Scarecraft dropped to the side of the gear and swung himself to the mesh floor in front of Virginia. "You need to learn to stay in the kitchen where a good lady belongs!"

"Shut up!" Virginia shouted. She fired her bullet, but Scarecraft deflected with the blade at the end of his rifle.

"Shazam! Out you go!" Scarecraft raised his hand and the white flash and the thunder's roar occurred. Virginia dropped to the floor, eyes blank and shuddering.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jet roared. He leaped across the mesh floor and spinning gears to meet the demon, gun blazing.

Scarecraft gulped, but thought of a way out. He grabbed Virginia's limp form and smiled. "Do you want your pretty girlfriend to die?!"

Jet stopped in his tracks.

"Well, do ya?! I mean, it's a simple yes or no question, there's no maybe about it, unless she's really annoying." Scarecraft stated.

"Let her go." Jet replied, sullen.

"Good! Now, I hope you'll enjoy being stuck in a volcano!" Scarecraft held out a hand and Jet slipped into the world of fear.

"And now I'll accept my award! I just want to thank all the people I had to kil –Oof!" A blow to the stomach interrupted Scarecraft. Virginia was released from her mind prison and elbowed his gut with all her might, escaping with guns aimed.

"I seriously need to get a stomach guard or something. At this rate I'll develop a hernia…" Scarecraft winced.

"Jet! I got him!" Virginia shouted. She looked at Jet, who was shuddering with blank eyes. "JET?! Oh my God!"

Virginia was about to drop to her knees and try her best to help him, but a spray of bullets buried themselves in the gear right behind her. Virginia looked to the tall dark man with the enormous rifle.

"It looks like my mind programs are only working one at a time. Must be all this stress. I need a new job like the postal service…" Scarecraft remarked.

"Turn him back!" Virginia shouted. "Back to the way he was."

"Oh that's a smart idea! So he'll come back and shoot me! You're a frickin genus!" Scarecraft mocked. "Though my stomach is really hurtin from your god damned elbows. I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal."

"What kind of a deal…?" Virginia asked, warily.

"We'll play a little game. The winner decides your boyfriends fate, got it?" Scarecraft smiled.

"What's the game?" Virginia asked.

Scarecraft looked around. What kind of crazy game could he come up with? "You see those gears?"

"Yea."

"We'll play a game of chicken. Whoever stays in the spot where two gears meet the longest wins. Are you game, babe?" Scarecraft asked.

Virginia noticed the pot where he was talking about. Two fat vertically aligned gears where turning into each other. If one were to get caught, they'd be crushed into a fine powder. She gulped and looked back into the blue and red eyes of the demon. "I'm game."

"Perfect! Let the games begin!" Scarecraft begin to platy an imaginary trumpet with his figners. "Berrum bum bum be bum! And they're off!"

The two ran up the gears, leaping from one to another, before making it to the selected spot. Scarecraft turned to meet Ginny so they would be at the same spot. "You, little sissy girl, are SO gonna lose."

"Shut up!" Virginia shot back.

The gear turned another notch. They were getting closer to the suture point.

"I've seen inside your head." Scarecraft pointed to his head. "You're a daddy's girl whose relied on pure luck. Now your all by yourself, what are you gonna do? Run?"

"No! I can handle myself." Virginia replied.

Another notch passed, and the gear turned, pulling the two closer.

"Oh come on! Without Jetty boy there you would have been shot a million times by now. You're a wussy wimp! Wuss wuss wuss! Why don't you just go home to your uncle and aunt and learn to bake!"

"Shut up! Why don't you just go back to hell!?"

Another notch.

"Because hell's no fun. So why do you were pink all the time, huh? Pink is a sissy's color! No real Drifter would wear that get up."

"Why are you wearing a Halloween mask so early? No self respecting demon would go trick-or-treating."

Another pull of the gear.

"Ouch. That one really hurt sissy girl. Really, I feel the pain right here."

"Shut up you bastard."

Only one more notch remained until the crushing point. Virginia looked back.

"Ready to run yet?"

"N-no!"

The gear began to turn. It's enormous cog was coming closer to them. Virginia watched it intently. Another foot or so would be their doom. She swallowed, but she wasn't about to move just yet.

"Hey guess what?! Shazam!" the white flash and the thunder roared and Virginia dropped to the gear's mercy. "Looks like I win and you'll be crushed! It was fun sissy!"

Suddenly Virginia was pulled off the gear just as the weight was starting to push upon her fair hair. She fell into Jet's arms. The boy checked her to make sure she hadn't suffered any physical damage. He placed her on the ground and looked up to Scarecraft, malice in his eyes.

"Why can't anyone just die?! This is getting ridiculous!" Scarecraft said as he moved along the gear out of harm's way.

Jet leaped up to the gear, airget-lamh ready. With a quick unexpected kick, Scarecraft kicked the airget-lamh out of his hands. The machine gun fell to the floor, near Virginia.

Scarecraft wielded his weapon scythe style once again. "So what do you do now? You're completely unarmed and at my mercy!"

Jet felt along his back. His scarves and shawls and item pack were there, along with the sword Hruntring. He smiled and drew it out, flashing it afore the enemy. Bad memories hung about the sword that killed Alfred, but it was the sword needed to save Virginia.

"Hmmm. Well, didn't see that one coming." Scarecraft remarked.

"You ready to fight or what? Your volcano was nothing compared to the fear your going to have!" Jet taunted.

"Oh please. Like you know anything about fear!" Scarecraft slashed foreword with the scythe.

Jet dodged the attack and struck back with the mighty sword. The chains would not run in the absence of moonlight, but it was still a sharp blade. The brim of Scarecraft's hat fell neatly to the gear that turned closer to the crushing point.

"All right, now you've really done it!" Scarecraft took a few steps, swinging the scythe rifle in frenzy. Jet parried, stepping away from the gear and onto a horizontally spinning one. Scarecraft leaped onto the machine piece, still striking at the blade.

"Your sword should have fell apart a million times over by now! Who makes this stuff?!" Scarecraft was awed.

"The same people that made everything of value on Filgaia!" Jet replied.

"Aw yes, them." Scarecraft parried a blow from Jet. "Hey look! You're girlfriend's up!"

Jet turned an inch to see if it was true. Taking the opportunity he had created from his lie, Scarecraft slashed across Jet's chest. A trail of blood ripped from the lavender-eyed Drifter's chest and followed the scythe as it continued its swoop through the air.

Jet stumbled backwards, gripping his chest. Fortunately, it was a light cut, but it still bled and made him weary. "Damn you."

"I get that a lot." Scarecraft replied. " But now it's time I damn you to hell with my blade!"

Scarecraft swung with the blade, but Jet held up the sword to block it, still resisting the demons might. A great cloud of steam erupted from a machine nearby, coating the darkness in a bed of mist.

"Why won't you die?! WHY?!" Scarecraft shrieked.

"Because I have too many people to live for!" With a shove of his blade, Jet sent Scarecraft stumbling off the end of the gear. Jet ran to the end but saw only the mesh that created the floor. Taking this newfound opportunity, Jet ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his chest in a single band to try to stop the bleeding. He couldn't continue fighting like this a lot.

"Too bad your girlfriend's can't see this, you hunk of burning love! Hahahaha!" Scarecraft shouted from above him.

Underneath his clothing, Jet was rather muscular for his size. The boy looked up to see Scarecraft in a jungle of thick wiring above. How he got up there so fast was any ones' guess, but Jet didn't care. He ran to the nearest gear and began climbing.

"Like shooting Drifter's on a wall!" Scarecraft flipped the rifle so he could fire it. The loud rifle began firing, landing sprays of bullets into the black metal beside Jet. Jet continued climbing, not paying any heed to the shots. He eventually made it to this black jungle. Taking steps was a difficult task, as any wrong move would lead to a long fall.

"We're here on behalf of the human race to stop you!" Jet tried his best to sound noble.

"Good for you. Now come on you bishounen bastard and fight!" Scarecraft rushed forward blade ready to swipe.

Jet met the challenge and blocked the swipe of the gun-scythe, sending Scarecraft back a few feet upon a thick cord. Jet swiped with the sword, narrowly missing and cutting a wire clean in half. He leaped to another wire as the long black cord fell to the gears below.

"Now, you'll learn true fear! Are you ready?!" Scarecraft taunted.

"Bring it on!" Jet replied.

The two met once more, blades locked together. Jet strained with his might to try to over come Scarecraft, who was licking his lips in anticipation.

"What's the most dreaded ending you can imagine?" Scarecraft asked the boy.

"The one coming right now! Jet pulled down with his blade, releasing the lock and cutting the wire beneath both of their feet.

They both began to descend into a net of smaller wires. Jet grabbed onto the tail of the large wire, dropping the blade. But Scarecraft wasn't as lucky. A look of fear appeared in his eyes as he began to fall into the smaller wires. His body slipped through, but then a sudden jolt stopped his body. Wires had wrapped around his neck and stopped his descent with a crushing blow to his neck. In death, Scarecraft's eyes were wide with fear.

Another demon had been lynched…

Jet climbed back up with his remaining strength. He looked back at the hanging body and shook his head. Steam erupted once again, clouding the giant facility with gray clouds. Scarecraft became nothing more than a black silhouette hanging from a black noose. Jet stumbled across the wires and down the gear wall until he reached the rusty mesh floor. Virginia was up and about, though still sweating and a bit flinchy from her latest encounter with Scarecraft's fear programs. Jet was growing pail and the shirt was dripping red.

Virginia noticed this and ran up to him, grabbing his collapsing frame. "JET!"

"…You O.K Ginny?" Jet asked, smiling.

"What happened to you Jet?! You're bleeding really badly!" Virginia began to sob, completely ignoring his question. She immediately dived into her item pack for medicines and proper bandages.

"…I got him for you Ginny…" Jet muttered while he was being patched up.

"Quiet Jet." Virginia said through sobs. He was bleeding so badly. "You need to save your strength."

"…I love you Virginia…" Jet muttered. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Virginia panicked. She put her hand to his pulse. It was still there, but weak. He'd survive, Virginia reasoned. He has to. Virginia held him tighter, letting her tears flow onto his chest.


	79. My Revolution

Heavy boots pressed upon the ancient, rusty mesh that was the floor. Virginia heard the noise through her quiet tears and looked up from the sleeping boy. He was sleeping much better now, a lot better compared to what he had been experiencing before the medicine had started working. Virginia pulled her guns to her and armed herself. The remaining Riflemen had come after her, she suspected. She tried to drag Jet, but her was too heavy. Frustrated, she sat by him, aiming at anything that decided it was going to come around the gear. The heavy footsteps pressed once more, sounding throughout the gear works.

Virginia swallowed and wiped her eyes with the side of her wrist. "You stay away." She whispered.

The footsteps did not stop instead they came closer. The footsteps were right upon the other side of the gear. Virginia took a deep breath and counted.

One…

Two…

Three…

In a mad frenzy, Virginia picked herself up and rushed around the gear, immediately taking a shot to whoever was there.

"Wh-what you do that for?!" Gallows asked nervously as the gear beside him received a new dent.

"Gallows?!" Virginia cried out. She rushed foreword and tackled the Baskar. Clive stood-by, smiling.

"Hey, get off me. It's not like we're dead." Gallows replied, shoving Virginia off of him playfully.

Virginia smiled as she stood up, helping Gallows to his feet. "Facing these enemies, I couldn't be too sure."

"My sentiments exactly." Clive stated.

"Clive, where are your glasses?" Virginia asked, surprised.

Clive shrugged. "Lost them in the fight."

"Fight?" Virginia tilted her head.

"We ran into Dust." Gallows answered. "And now he's resting in peace somewhere out there." Gallows pointed a thumb behind him.

"Oh…" Virginia rubbed her hands together. Secretly, she would have wished some other way to deal with the man who had his daughter stolen from him. But vengeance always leads to a premature death…

"Where's Jet?" Clive asked, sensing something wrong.

"Sleeping. We …fought Scarecraft an hour or so back. Jet was hurt pretty badly, but he's doing better." Virginia replied.

"Did you beat him?" Gallows was eager to know.

"Gallows, if they had lost, would she be here right now?" Clive asked.

Gallows thought a moment and shrugged. "Stupid question I suppose."

Virginia laughed. "Come on."

Virginia led the two around the large black gear to Jet, who had his back propped up against the side of the gear, Airget-Lamh in his lap. His eyes were closed and his white hair had become a complete mess, slipping over his face in white bangs. Virginia sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. Clive also sat, trying to make the blurry world more comfortable for him.

Virginia's soft blue eyes gazed across Jet's face, hoping for a quick recovery. "He'll be O.K soon enough."

Gallows crossed his arms and leaned against the gear's side. "What about Rhoad? I'm sure he'll be angry about the loss of his buddies."

"I'm more concerned with his plan. It has been an hour now and yet nothing has happened." Clive thought. "At least nothing we are aware of."

"Still, we have to stop him as soon as possible, but Jet's not in any kind of condition to fight." Virginia adjusted her honey brown hair so that it was out of her eyes.

"I can always fight." Jet said softly, opening one lavender eye.

"No Jet. You're still too weak." Virginia replied.

"Look, if we don't fight, then everyone dies. So what choice do we have?" Jet said.

There was a somber silence for a moment. Virginia sighed.

"You have a point. We must try our best for those we care about. If we want to see them live, then we must fight or die fighting." Clive stood up, placing a hand across the gear for support.

"But Jet's the one I care about! If he fights like this, he'll…" Virginia bit her lip. She didn't want to finish the thought.

"Ginny…" Jet shook his head and stood up, despite Virginia's looks. He winced as his chest began to ache, but made no sound. "We have no choice. This is for the people. And one thing I learned from traveling with you, is that we must fight for the greater good. Its something called justice, and we can't let Rhoad launch his weapon! How much justice do you see in the deaths of thousands?"

 Virginia looked away. She didn't want to face the truth, but there was no way around it. She looked into Jet's eyes.

"Please?" Jet whispered to her.

Virginia looked into those lavender eyes. He would fight; they all would fight, if even against impossible odds. She finally understood. She blinked and nodded, standing up. She finally smiled again. "All right. Let's do this!"

"All right!" Gallows pumped a fist into the air. "Let's do it!"

"For Catherine and Kaitlyn." Clive said.

"For everyone!" Jet cheered.

"For us!" Virginia finished, raising her fist in the air after everyone else. "Virginia Maxwell rides again!"

Suddenly a great lurch moaned throughout the works. Nay, not just the works, but the entire satellite. The floor began to shake and walls rumble. After a few moments, the sound had stopped and the vibrations ceased. The four looked around, confused.

"What's going on?!" Gallows asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop Rhoad before it's to late!" Virginia answered.

"Right. Let's move." Jet nodded. The four, led by Virginia, began to race out of the works and into the hallways, heading ever upwards.

** *

The final room was a large one made through several levels. The doors opened at the bottom, allowing Virginia, Jet, Gallows, and Clive passage. The bottom rose through a wide yet steep staircase made of old brass onto a large deck made from slotted metal. Thick cables and equipment of all sorts sat on this deck; all leading to a large monitor that stuck out of the bronze piping that were the walls. Only the monitor and the large window that was on a third deck beyond another flight of bronze stairs lighted the room. Outside the window was the world of Filgaia and the glory of the sun. The decks were circular, surrounded by these brass pipes that crawled and hid the walls behind.

"Interesting architecture…" Gallows hummed, trying to sound intelligent. "Kind of creepy."

"It looks like a control room all right." Jet said, looking up the stairs.

"Which should mean Rhoad is here as well." Virginia sated.

"Correct Maxwell." Came the unmistakable voice of Adam Kadmon from a deck up. His image came into view as he approached the flight of stairs that the four were standing near. "And seeing your four here only sickens me even more."

"Adam, you are all alone now. It would be wise to give up now." Clive shouted.

"Indeed, your presence here means that Samuel and Zed must be dead. It is most unfortunate that my closest friends could not be here for our victory over the humans. They'll be remembered as martyrs of the revolution." Rhoad crossed his arms.

"Adam," Virginia began, taking a step up the stairs. "We know that you've been through a lot of pain, but still, there are still good people out there. You have to trust me."

"Hahahaha! You mean on that God forsaken little world out there? No, there are no good humans there. There can be no good humans anywhere. They multiply and spread like disease, using their numbers to subjugate the ones who are different. No, it is time to destroy the virus that is mankind, and usher in the age of peace and sanctum that will spring from my revolution!" Rhoad closed a fist, grinning like a madman.

"Rhoad, you have to stop this! This is crazy!" Jet stepped up to Virginia.

"It is too late. I have already begun my weapon of cataclysm."  Rhoad smiled. "So there is no point in trying."

"This is a communications satellite! There's no weapons on it!" Clive spoke out.

"But there is the satellite itself! I have already altered her trajectory, and in a matter of moments we shall fall to Filgaia and eliminate all!" Rhoad began to laugh hysterically.

"What?! You have to be insane! All your gonna do is end up killing you and us! Nothing's going to happen from a satellite falling down!" Gallows gritted his teeth.

"No… Morning Star is large enough to be a major threat to Filgaia. It will make it completely through the atmosphere and hit Filgaia at incredible speeds. The impact will be so incredible that everything for hundreds of miles will be completely incinerated, and then sandstorms will spread from the point of impact at unimaginable speeds, ripping everything to shreds. Mountains, trees, houses, and people!" Clive sweated.

"My Blaze of Disaster!" Rhoad laughed. "Thanks to Filgaia's sandy state, the Morning Star will unleash the ultimate winds of destruction! Humanity will be ripped to nothing, and the Superior shall inherit this Filgaia! And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

"I know one thing I can do!" Jet aimed the Airget-Lamh at Rhoad. "You may have cheated death before Adam, but I don't think you'll be so lucky to do it again!"

"Go ahead, Sample. I cannot be killed by such insignificant things as ARMs and blades. The only way that I will die is when the catalyst of the Revolution is begun." Rhoad taunted. "So fire all you want, but the only thing you'll end up doing is sending bullets through all of your little friends."

"We'll see about that!" Jet launched himself up the brass stairs, firing the Airget-Lamh B/V-2. The bullets flew without hindrance, blazing away until the fire was constant. Rhoad's white bangs hung over his blue eyes as he laughed insanely. The bullets veered off course, flying into piping, stairs, through the slants of the deck, into cords, and ricocheting all over. Not one hit the Rifleman.

"Jet!" Virginia called, running after him.

Clive took up his Sniper rifle, trying to aim at Rhoad. "Damn! Without my glasses, I can't tell which is which!" Clive cursed.

"We can't hit him with bullets!" Gallows observed. "What the hell do we do?!"

"Nice try my genetic other, but not good enough!" Rhoad smirked. In a flick of the wrist, Rhoad pulled out his submachine gun from the side of his tanned leather waist coat. "Let's see if your precious planet genes can deflect bullets!"

Jet caught the clue and rolled behind a thick cable as bullets began to fly all over. Rhoad followed the lavender-eyed boy, trying to keep him in the cross hairs.

"Leave the punk alone!" Gallows roared, attempting to club Rhoad in the back of the head with the butt of the shotgun. However, a strange force came over the ARM, rejecting it and sending it back down the stairs with his master.

"Gallows! Are you all right?!" Virginia asked the dazed Drifter as he recovered from falling down the stairs.

"Yea… It's like there's a magnetic field around him. Not even the back of my ARM could get through!" Gallows rubbed his back.

Rhoad leaped over the cable, firing his bullets as Jet rolled out of the way. Jet grabbed his chest as he picked himself up for a run. The wound from Scare Craft's scythe was still bad. He glanced over to Rhoad, who had stopped shooting and stood smiling.

"Well Jet, how much luck do you think you have? Or better yet, how much time do you think you have?" Rhoad asked.

"Jet! Take cover!" Clive yelled.

Jet and Rhoad both glanced towards the staircase where Clive was standing. He revealed a re gem for a moment before tossing it to the upper deck. A look of surprise appeared on Jet's face, whereas Rhoad stood completely still. Jet rolled towards the computer console and covered his head. A fiery explosion erupted upon the deck, shaking loose bolts and plates. But Virginia could plainly see with horror that the fire would not engulf the demon. Fire seemed repelled by his aura and spread out over other directions. The earth shattering boom soon ended, leaving several stunned Drifters.

"H-how?" Virginia uttered, speechless.

"Fire gems eh? Will get a load of this!" Rhoad dug into his belt that was strapping his waistcoat to his black body suit. Added to his belt was a small black orb with a pin attached to the top. A grenade. Rhoad gently tossed it down the stairwell until it rolled between the three Drifters.

"Get out!" Clive roared. He shoved Virginia and Gallows up the stairs, until he was last up. The grenade exploded in very much the same manner as the fire gem, striking Clive's back and instantly destroying his coat and sending him to the brass stairs.

"Clive!" Virginia shouted for the sniper.

Virginia was interrupted as a spray of bullets fired past her, striking the brass piping. Gallows let out a grunt as he fell to the floor. He clutched his stomach and winced.

"You see? It's hopeless!" Rhoad grinned.

"You… you monster!" Jet screamed. "You'll pay for what you've done to my friends!" Jet leaped at Rhoad, knocking the demon to the floor with a well-aimed punch to the jaw.

Rhoad blinked and licked blood from his lip. "Marvelous, Sample. But let's see what those genes can really do." The Rifleman picked himself up and punched Jet in the gut with extreme force. Jet's eyes went wide as he spat up blood. He fell to his knees, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Is that it? Tell me there's more, oh great Sample! Enduro couldn't possibly be proud of this!" Rhoad stated, kicking Jet in the sides.

"Jet!" Virginia cried. She ran over to the two, raising her own fist in the air.

Rhoad spun from his malicious delight and caught Virginia's arm. His blue eyes sparkled with renewed interest. "Look here Maxwell, look here and well." Rhoad pushed Virginia away, sending her stumbling to Clive's faintly breathing form.

"Leave… her alone… Adam…" Jet coughed. "This is… between you and me…"

"Oh is it. I understood it was me versus all of humanity." Rhoad laughed. "And it looks like I'm winning." Rhoad picked Jet up by the neck, gently squeezing until Jets was gagging. "I wonder, what size noose do you wear, Sample?"

"The same size as you." Jet managed to say.

"Yes, I thought as much." Rhoad grabbed Jet's injured chest with his free hand, digging his fingers into his pectorals. "Let's see if you and I share the same heart!"

Blood began to seep through the bandages and around Rhoad's powerful fingers. Jet actually began showing pain, attempting to grab Rhoad with his own arms. A nasty grin spread across the demons face. "It doesn't matter if I kill you now, does it? In a matter of moments, we will all be dead!"

"Let him go Rhoad!" Virginia shouted, aiming her twin ARMs at him.

Rhoad turned to face the girl, a frown appearing on his face. He took his bloodied hand out of Jet and brushed his white ponytail over his shoulder. "You can't harm me, Maxwell. There's no point, no hope."

"There's always hope! Always!" Virginia shouted. "…always…"

Rhoad continued to frown and dropped Jet to the floor. He then turned his back on the two and started walking up the next pair of brass steps towards the third and final deck. "Hope is a two sided coin Maxwell. My revolution brings hope to the oppressed and fearful, while it brings sorrow to you filthy humans. There is more than one kind of hope and one kind of justice. I am serving my people best, offering a true justice and hope to those who deserve it!" Rhoad turned back to Virginia, a scowl appearing over his features. "So don't give me lectures about hope!"

Virginia looked to Jet. He needed attention badly, as did Gallows and Clive. But if she stopped, Rhoad would fire his ARM and kill them all. She was the only one left. She was the only hope. She narrowed her brow and a gleam appeared in her blue eyes. She took a step on the brass stairway. She could feel Morning Star beginning to descend and could see Filgaia growing through the large window beyond the demon.

"We will die here Maxwell as Martyrs and soldiers, heroes and villains. My role was to begin this revolution and in future generations I will be looked upon as a hero who gave his life to save his people! And they will remember you as villainy incarnate, the last opposition to revolution!" Rhoad smirked. "And I see you see it differently."

"…I do not see it that way, I don't see it as you are the villain! No justice can be explained by the deaths of thousands of innocents! Someone once told me that the world isn't black and white and everyone is in the gray. Someone else once told me that there is no true justice either. But we must do what we feel is right! You may see yourself as a martyr for a noble cause, but to me, you're a murderer!" Virginia told as she climbed the stairs.

"So be it." Rhoad said quietly. "There is nothing you can do, but die." Rhoad aimed his ARM at Virginia as she ascended the brass steps. 

Virginia stopped for a moment, fear over taking her. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her head, and she remembered…

{"…Weak? What do you mean?"

"Scared like the sheep is what I mean. You are always relying on someone else to help you! Doesn't this bother you at all?!"

"…Well…"

"Of coarse it does! Whatever happened to the proud woman that wanted to make a stand for justice who left on that train ride so long ago?! Since the time you have formed alliances, you have lost your bravery bit by bit."

"…"

"Virginia Maxwell! You are a leader! It is you who is supposed to be at the front of your mission, not cowering behind a man standing by. You must regain your once regal composure. If not, then you are to fail as a Drifter and will lose your wings."

"No! I am to soar with those wings!"

"Then you better pull yourself together. Things are bleak, I know, but you must pull through a stronger individual! Now go!"}

"No! I-We will soar!" Virginia said, determination filling her blue eyes.

Rhoad pulled the trigger and fired, Virginia directly in his cross hairs. Virginia continued walking up the steps, bullets coming at her. Virginia didn't flinch. She kept her eyes focused on her target and moved steadily, proudly. Bullets veered off their tracks as they approached her, flying off in random directions. Rhoad gasped and lost speech. He pulled the trigger again and held it down. For him, everything was in slow motion. Bullets flew through the air, but would not penetrate her, instead flying off course. As Virginia mounted the last stair, a bullet flew into a large brass pipe behind her, exploding into a white scatter of brilliant light. Rhoad could have sword that wings formed from Virginia Maxwell.

"This cannot be!" Rhoad whispered to himself. "THIS CANNOT BE!"

Virginia raised her arm, Rapier Ez in hand with wings of white fire behind her. The honey haired blue eyes angel pulled the trigger. A bullet spiraled from the chamber and flew straight towards Rhoad. In a moment, the bullet penetrated Adam Kadmon's skull and he was dead before he fell to the ground.

"Martyr or murderer." Virginia said with a frown. "It is up to history to decide."

The white fire blew out across the deck as the satellite screamed horribly once again. The room shook wildly as fire began to appear on the other side of the window. Filgaia was now taking the entire view and growing closer rapidly with every passing moment. Virginia caught her balance and ran down the flights of stairs as best she could while the room shook.

"Clive! Jet! We need to stop this thing!" She called, but received no answer. Jet was lying on the deck, bloody and unconscious while Clive shared the same fate.

The roar of the falling satellite was deafening. If she didn't act now, all would be in vain. She quickly picked up the Airget-Lamh and walked to the computer monitor, which was in the alien code. She looked at the Airget-Lamh once more. How could she use it? She didn't have any connection to it; she wasn't a part of Filgaia or made of it. She was just a normal girl.

The sounds of popping bolts and nuts brought her back to the real world. She could plainly see passing clouds in the glass. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and held Airget-Lamh out towards the machine.

She felt calm and clear, as if all of her problems and worries had been lifted by some unknown force. The sounds of the world were gone, leaving nothing but pure silence. She could see only a green light. A mysterious light. A wonderful light that flowed like a sea. Was this the true essence of Filgaia? She smiled and felt she had completed her duty.

A strange sound whined throughout the complex as doors began to seal themselves. Virginia awoke and felt a sudden jolt rock the satellite. She sat down and hugged Jet, the problems of the world rushing back to her. From the window, she could see large sections of the satellite breaking off, as if discarded. And those pieces broke into smaller pieces, and so on and so forth until nothing was left but tiny bits of metal that burned up in the atmosphere. Another jolt was felt, and Virginia could feel something tear away from the room. Soon the room would split apart and divide, leaving all to incinerate, even her. They would die, Virginia thought, as heroes. Rhoad's blaze of disaster had been averted and his revolution stopped completely.

She felt another jolt and said nothing but gathered her teammates together, beside her. She held their hands in hers and closed her eyes. They would die as friends, together...

~They've been still in their tracks

For many's the year

Through watching and waiting

They've made their careers

And they've got frozen hands

Like broken down clocks

They wait by the door

For opportunity's knock

-chorus-

They say there's a snake that can shed it's skin

When the good old days are wearing thin, but

The good old days have all withered and died

Some go on livin' on the sentimental side

Tall tales and short stories

I know i'll hear them again

All about the time, do you remember when?

We were all local legends

Or heroes at least

Has the truth been stretched

About killing the beast?

They say there's a snake that can shed it's skin

When the good old days are wearing thin, but

The good old days have all withered and died

Some go on livin'on the sentimental side

The circle is broken

Now there's more than just one

And there's room to move

Where before there was none

For we stood in our circles

And looked to the inside

Our backs to the world

Unaware of the outside

They say there's a snake that can shed it's skin

When the good old days are wearing thin, but

The good old days have all withered and died

Some go on livin'on the sentimental side~

            ** *

Streams of fire appeared in the skies. A group of children watched the falling stars blaze through the afternoon sky from the dirty streets of Little Twister. The noblemen and noblewomen stopped paying attention to the winning horse in Claiborne to pay witness to fireworks above. In Jolly Roger, sailors dropped their crates and good as they saw in awe the firelight in the blue sky. The miners of Little Rock adjusted their caps and narrowed their eyes as bits of satellite burned in a plummet to Filgaia. Several people, even adults, gazed through the telescope at the very top of Ballack Rise to catch a sight of the fire of the Morning Star. Drifters of all kinds stopped their drinking and building at the rebuilding of Gunner's Heaven to see the fire in the clouds. Even Clerics of the Ark stood silent outside the Immigrant ship, watching the fire burn in the sky.

Haile and Crazy Horse glanced out across the heavens from the top of Zephyr's Peak near Baskar. Catherine held Kaitlyn in her arms as they saw the event unfold from the cobblestone streets of Humphrey's Peak. Uncle Tesla and Aunt Shalte held each other's hands softly as they looked up from the porch of their homes at the plummeting trails of red and white fire.

And in the Sunset Frontier, one man stood atop a dune, watching the event. Dr. Pete Inkapalia wiped tears from his eyes. "Thank you, my son." And then, he flickered out of existence.

The sounds of gunfire died as Maya Shroedinger, Todd, Shadey, Utah, Nevada, Wyoming, and the clerics stopped their battle to see the spiraling bits of metal fall from the blue yonder.

Maya smiled as she looked to the sky. "We did it."

Great engines roared to life as a certain dragon took off from the desert scrub, racing towards the fire in the sky…


	80. Epilogue

A female cleric of the Ark of Destiny rode horseback across the scattered brush and sandy ridges of the desert. She was dressed in blue, as most clerics were, with a blue cap and dark tanned boots and gloves. Her brown eyes stared intently at the horizon before her as her blonde short hair swayed in the wind along. Coming across the horizon was a large pyramid and a fierce battle raging in the twilight hours. As the cleric pulled closer, she yanked on the reigns, causing her dark chestnut colored horse to rear on its back legs and whiny in surprise. The cleric took a trumpet from her pack and blew as loud as she could.

"What …what do you think that is?" Asked an exhausted Maya.

"I'm hoping it's not reinforcements." Nevada replied. They, along with Todd, were the only three-left standing inside Doomed to Obscurity. The wounded were being tended to by Shadey, who had no real idea what he was doing.

"You'd think that since Morning Star blew up all our problems would be over…" Maya reflected.

"You'd think. That's the problem with having non-affiliated enemies…" Nevada said.

"I'm almost out of ammo. The gatling gun is the only thing keeping them back." Maya bit her lip.

"Hey look! They're backing off!" Nevada pointed out.

** *

"Who's in command here?" The female cleric upon the horse asked as she trotted through the now silent ranks. The cannons had stopped firing and the many ARMs had grown quiet.

"I am. Is there a problem, Helga?" A cleric with a metal plaque attached to his cap stepped forward, saluting.

"You have orders to pull back." Helga, the female cleric, withdrew a piece of paper from her pack. "There's been an incredible conspiracy going on which we have become aware of only recently. That explosion in the sky several hours back knocked out all of our power. When the reboot finished, an overlooked video file was found. Apparently the Maxwell gang didn't murder Albert at all! The culprits responsible for Albert's death our being detained as we speak and Sion has taken over as our leader."

"And of the Riflemen rumor, ma'am?" The commander asked.

"…I have a feeling… that issue has been taken care of already…" Helga smiled. "Now you are all to report back to the Ark at once. Sion plans on an immediate de-militarizing of our ranks. I agree with him when he says that we have strayed too far from Lamium's original path."

"Understood. We will withdraw immediately!" the commander saluted.

** *

"I can't believe it! They're all leaving!" Maya clapped her hands in excitement.

"It would seem that the woman on horseback had something to do with it." Todd stated.

Nevada grabbed Maya in his arms and immediately kissed her. After a moment, the two's lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes. "I think we've made it through this whole thing!" Nevada exclaimed.

"Yea. First thing I'm going to do as president is do something about all these gun fights…" Maya thought.

"Not all of us are here…" Todd interrupted. "It would seem that Virginia has not returned just yet."

"You don't think they were in that thing when it blew up?" Utah asked as Shadey wrapped a bandage around his waist.

"No, Virginia's alive somewhere. I can feel it…" Dakota said, checking her Tommy 888 for any bullets she didn't use up in the battle.

"We can only hope fer da best." Shadey commented.

"Then let's do so." Wyoming said as he slumped along the wall, an arm in a sling.

"Yea. No negative thinking, or else!" Maya threatened.

"Yes ma'am." The rest of the group replied.

"If Morning Star isn't here any more, then what use is this place?" Utah asked. "Maybe we should get going while we still can."

"…But…" Maya tried to think. What if Virginia and her team appeared in that teleporter with no one here? What would they think happened here? "No, that's crazy. They can't use a teleporter if there is no other end, right?"

"…Let's go…" Nevada said. "If they made it, they'll find us sooner or later…"

"Indeed." Todd sheathed his katana.

"…Whatever happened to Cormano and his gang?" Dakota asked, suddenly realizing their absence.

"Who knows. I bet they've gone for another bounty…" Utah replied.

And so, those who could walk helped those who could not, and slowly, they crept out of the pyramid and headed off in the opposite directions of the retreating clerics of the Ark.

** *

"How much do you think this is worth?" Dario held up a shiny brass button to the fading light.

"What are you doing you idjit? Looting corpses is not what we do!" Cormano smacked the back of Dario's head, knocking the hat clean off.

"What's the matter Cormano? A couple weeks ago, you would have been the first out here looting and plundering…" Ian crossed his arms.

The four stood on the battlefield, or what was the battlefield, long after everyone had left. Most of the bodies had been taken with the clerics, but there was one or three that hey had overlooked. Cormano tilted his hat and looked away. "Err… A course I still do that! I'm the most ruthless Drifter there is. It's just that… these bodies are too frsh. You can still see they're faces! Yea, that's it!"

"Uh huh…" Ian shook his head.

"Shut yer mouth you lilly livered water dog before I shoots it off!" Cormano growled, drawing his ARM.

"You don't have any shots left Boss! We used them all protecting the pyramid!" Romero said.

Cormano sighed and his face fell. Bluffing someone never worked with these idiots around.

 "So what are we going to do now?" Ian asked.

"We?" Cormano looked up.

"We're still a gang, aren't we? You're not the brightest guy in the world, but traveling with you sure beats the hell out of selling tips for chump change back at Little Twister…" Ian smiled.

"If Maxwell saved the world, then there's a whole lot of treasure still to be found." Romero said. "We'll need a gang to get it all."

"And keep other Drifters out of our goods." Dario added. "We'll need a Boss fer that."

Cormano stood tall and crossed his powerful arms. "Well you fellaws want to be in my gang huh? That's fine by me. Now listen, there's a bank in Little Rock that's in need of a good robbin, ya hear me?"

"Sure do." Ian, Dario, and Romero replied.

** *

**Two Months Later…**

The sun shined over a patch of trees growing in a new park in Humphrey's Peak. Most of the world had changed, growing into vast plains from the sandy deserts they once were. Seas of dunes still crawled across the planets, but waves of water broke across them as oceans slowly formed, growing deeper and larger with each passing day. Trees were more abundant, though a true forest was still rare. A world of sand was turning into a world of grasslands, sprinkled with water and trees.

The Gallows stands were dressed in banners and curtains of red, blue, and white. Hundreds of people had gathered before them, expecting some kind of great show. A podium was attached to the stage, where several well dressed noblemen and women stood, waiting.

"Who wrote this speech?!" Maya asked, disgusted. She stood behind the gallows stage with Nevada, Todd, and Shadey. Maya was wearing an elegant black dress that started from her neck and ended just above her ankles. She felt very uncomfortable in the beautiful thing, but she wouldn't complain out loud. Nevada was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt under a black jacket and the same went for Todd. Shadey had traded his bandana in for a large black bow tie, which looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I believe those were your new staff writers Liz and Ard, Maya." Nevada replied.

"Well fire them immediately! This doesn't make any sense at all!" Maya growled. "I don't think anyone would understand this as an inauguration speech unless I told them."

"You'd best hurry, my lady. They will start any minute." Todd stated.

"Yea! You don't want to give dem a bad impression as the new President of the United Peoples of Filgaia!" Shadey tried to push the blonde woman teasingly.

"All right. I guess I'll just have to make up a speech about treating all people, demon or not, equally as I go along." Maya moaned.

"This should be good." Nevada sniggered.

"Hey I heard that buster! Just for that you don't get to eat at the party!" Maya waved her finger.

"Wait a minute! That's not fair! You might as well just feed me to Lombardia!" Nevada complained.

"Too bad because she's returned to her mountain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a speech to make!"

** *

"Any sign of them?" Crazy Horse asked Tesla Maxwell as he walked into the crowd.

"I doubt they'd be here anyway. Too many crowds." The man said. "But I do know where they are."

"Really?! Gallows wouldn't tell us where he was going! He just said he was off to do more Drifting after he had healed!" Crazy Horse explained.

Tesla took out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "I have a letter right here."

"The same letter I have?" Catherine smiled as she and Kaitlyn approached the two.

"Has Clive disappeared too?" Crazy Horse asked surprised.

Catherine shook her head. "He's just gone off to business in Dune Canyon. He'll be back any day, right Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement. "Daddy said he wanted to test his new glasses!"

"It's hard to believe our town will be the new capitol…" Heather Pesman said as she appeared from the crowd. "Clive must have done something right with President Shroedinger."

Catherine nodded. "After Clive's injuries healed, he had a talk with her, along with the others."

"Don't worry Crazy Horse." Miluex offered as she entered the crowd with Martina at her side. "Gallows is just fine."

"Thanks. So, what are those four doing anyway?" Crazy Horse asked.

"Who knows? You'll never know what a Drifter will do once she spreads her wings." Tesla grinned.

** *

Tony in the doorframe to the rear of the train car. He gulped. They were speeding along the tracks through Dune Canyon, very dangerous country. He glanced back and forth nervously. "Ar-Are you sure you want to go through with this?!"

Four Drifters stood on an empty train bed, looking at the canyon walls that were speeding by. Jet Enduro looked back to the train car ahead of them and at Tony. "How many times are you going to ask that?!"

Tony blinked. There was no changing their minds. He just hoped they knew what they were doing. "All right… Good luck." The conductor said meekly before shutting the door.

"We ready for this?" Gallows grinned, looking at his teammates.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Clive replied, smiling.

"All right! It's time to attend to some unfinished business!" Virginia pumped her fist into the air. "Let's do it!"

An earth-shattering cry echoed throughout the canyon as the great white head of the giant Diobarg surfaced from the canyon depths. It looked at the train with its enormous eyes and found the four Drifters, all grinning at it. The beast opened its jaws, revealing its massive teeth.

At once, completely in sync and in unison, the four drew their ARMS and fired.

Wings 

~All across this threatening sky

Full of tales of danger and war

I heard the thunder, a distant thunder

And the wind begins to take form

Rushing through, it breaks through the clouds

Calling out to time's open door

The scars of history, will be a mystery

Spread your wings, it's time to soar

And with the guiding hand we'll fly 

Back through the corridors of time

To find the key and unlock our destiny

Spread your wings

Together tattered wings unfurl

Through freedom, changing our world

With the bell of the owl to follow secure

In the dark, unable to see

I stood tall and dared to dream

To find the answer, just one answer

And the truth will lead us as one

We will ride through the eye of the storm

Holding on to hearts beating strong

Keeping our eyes on, a new horizon

The tides of war will turn with our soul

(Chanting of main theme)

I recall the days of value

All around with safety and peace

How could I know then, there'd be a time when

All would fall at the foot of a beast

On the day we took to the skies

Full of hopes so anxious to fly

We soared higher, and never tired

With the fire deep in our right

And with the guiding hand we'll fly 

Back through the corridors of time

To find the key and unlock our destiny

Spread your wings

Together tattered wings unfurl

Through freedom, changing our world

When the smoke fills the air, I will be there

In the face of disaster we stand

Racing far, we'll fight and defend

The growls of thunder, an angry thunder

Testing those who built on the sand

They can try to tear off my wings

But they can't erase all my dreams

We'll fight for freedom, and beat the system

This is our turn, this is our time.~

THE END

DVD commentary 

Behind the scenes of "Upon These Drifter Wings"

This story was written in exactly five months. (August 23 through December 23)

This story is 452 pages long (if you do not count this DVD Commentary!)

Old West Frontier Songs provided by www.lonehand.com

Lyrics for non-Frontier songs provided by www.lyrics.com

Several songs are not Old West but actually Deep South, such as "Big Rock Candy Mountain", "In the Jail-House Now", and "I'll fly Away".

Several events in this story were actually taken from the opening animation(s) from Wild ARMs 3.

_Kill Bill,_ a Miramax film, was inspired by old Spaghetti Westerns and Anime

The Pony Express lasted for only twelve years.

**Allusions**:

Crazy Horse (Shane) - _Tashunca-uitco, _leader of the Lakota at Little BigHorn__

Custer (Dust) – U.S General during Little Big Horn.

Abondues Brothers (Gang named in chapter 2, "Maxwell Gang.") – homage to Monsuier Abondues, a villain in my Power Stone story, "Blades in Motion."

Eastwood (Gallows' fake name) – Clint Eastwood, movie star of Old Westerns.

Billy The Kid (Gallows' fake name #2) – Famous Gun Slinger of the Old West. Killed his first man at age 12. Butch Cassidy (Gallows' fake name #3) - Alias of Robert LeRoy Parker, the most successful train robber in the Old West. John Wayne (Gallows' fake name #4) – Famous actor of old Westerns. 

Ronny Frown (Ronny Frown) – Character from the Metallica song "Ronny Frown" from the album "Load"

Alhazad (Frown's Sandcraft) – Demon from Wild ARMs (the original)

Sweet Candy (Volk's Sandcraft) – ship from Wild ARMs (the original)

Gull Wing (Volks mention of a name for his ship) – ship from Wild ARMs (the original)

Zed (Scare Craft) – demon from Wild ARMs (the original)

Malduke (ship generator) – final dungeon of Wild ARMS (the original)

Juan Almonte (Juan) – Santa Anna's chief commander during the Mexican-American War

Santa Anna (Santa Anna) – Leader of the Mexican Army during the Mexican-American War

Zephyritic Winds (Zephyr's Peak) – from Wild ARMs (the original)

Pecos Bill (Nicholas Shroedinger) – Pecos Bill is a tall tale from American Literature, whereas Nicholi Shroedinger is from Wild ARMs (the original)

Calamity Jane (Maya's nickname) – from Wild ARMs (the original)

Million Shot Hypes (Heather Pesman) – Oh God… self insertion.

Hruntring (the sword) – Legendary blade from the Anglo-Saxon legend, _"Beowulf."_

Grendel (Grendel) – Legendary Beast from the Anglo-Saxon legend, _"Beowulf_".

Beowulf (Ancient human Dragon Slayer) – Hero King from the Anglo-Saxon legend, _"Beowulf"._

Malebolge, Dis, &  Archeron (the lake of fire) – Malebolge is a layer of Hell from "_Dante's The Inferno_". Dis is the demon city in _"Dante's The Inferno_". Archeron is a river in Hell from _"Dante's The Inferno"._

Ashley and Lilka Winchester (Florina's parents) – two characters from Wild ARMS 2.

The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) – Character from the popular radio and television show, "_The Lone Ranger_"

Tonto (Tonto) – The Lone Ranger's sidekick in _"The Lone Ranger"_.

"…60 billion double dollars…" (line by Scarecraft from chapter 78 "My Worst Fears") – the reward amount for Vash the Stampede from, _"Trigun_".

Liz and Ard (staff writers for Maya's press) – characters from Wild ARMS 2.

There are most likely tons more…

**Translations provided by www.freetranslation.com**

**Chapter 59 "A Night and a Morning II" translation:**

Juan: The guardians of the dead, Lollitha and Lucifer. (explaining the golem statues)

Jet: Who are you and what you want? (referring to Almonte's sudden appearence)

Todd: "No need to be so hasty. Forgive him please "

Juan: Do not worry.  Is perfectly understandable.  I am Juan Almonte.

Todd: You speak English? 

Juan: How fortunate for us (referring to sleeping golems)

Juan: Adam? Why are you back so quickly? And where are your two friends? (Jet said he was Adam Kadmon, who is also Rhoad. Juan seems to know Rhoad...)

Jet: That demon... (reflecting on Rhoad)

Juan: Great! We should leave immediately (to catch the sheep herders)

-

**Chapter 60 "Los Expliciaones" (An Explanation) translation:**

Santa Anna: You are late! We almost left without you! Who are these people? (referring to Juans arrival with the Drifters)

Juan: Speak in English please!

**Weapons:**

Maxwell Gang

Virginia Maxwell – Bantorain 93R & Rapier Ez (handgun class ARM)

Gallows Carradine – Modified Coyote 17F (shotgun class ARM)

Jet Enduro – Airget-Lamh B/V-2 (machine gun class ARM)

Clive Winslet – Gungnir HAG35 (sniper rifle class ARM)

Cormano Gang

Cormano – Domar 55H (handgun class ARM)

Ian – Love & War (handgun class ARM)

Dario – Gillius H12/23 (shotgun class ARM)

Romero- Throwing Star (giant shuriken)

Sierra Gang

Nevada – Nez Pierce & Arapaho (knives)

Dakota – Tommy 888 (machine gun class ARM)

Utah – Cerberus (archaic handgun class ARM)

Wyoming – AGS17 (grenade launcher class ARM)

Shroedinger Gang

Maya – Vantage Rage MM & Gatling Gun (handgun class ARM/ gatling gun class ARM)

Todd – Katana (sword)

Alfred – homemade bombs & Bantorain (explosives/ handgun class ARM)

Shadey – none

Riflemen

Rhoad – Carbine M4 (machine gun class ARM)

Dust – Montgomery OS5 (rifle class ARM)

Scarecraft – Montgomery OS8 (rifle class ARM)

Others

Ronny Frown – Carl Gustav M/42 Anti-Sandcraft Rifle (anti-sandcraft class ARM)

Neil – Colt .45 (handgun class ARM)

Ark of Destiny clerics – AK (machine gun class ARM)

**Music listened to during the creation of "Upon These Drifter Wings":**

"O Brother, Where Art Though?" Soundtrack

"The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" Soundtrack

"A Fistful of Dollars." Soundtrack

"A Few Dollars More." Soundtrack

"Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas." Soundtrack

"Silverado." Soundtrack

"Wild ARMs Advanced the 3rd." Soundtrack

"Gettysburg." Soundtrack.

"Wild ARMs." Soundtrack.

"In Memory of Trees" Album by Enya

"Final Fantasy VII." Soundtrack

"Final Fantasy VIII." Soundtrack

"Final Fantasy IX" Soundtrack

"Final Fantasy X." Soundtrack

"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty." Soundtrack

"William Tell Overture." By Rossini

"I Can't Help Falling in Love with You." by Elvis Presley

"Duel of the Fates." From Star Wars Episode I

"The Nightmare Before Christmas." Soundtrack

"Godzilla." The album

"One Man Army. (Asgard's Theme J )" By Prodigy and Tom Morrow

"Slap My Bitch Up." By Prodigy

"Vampire Hunter D: loodlust." Soundtrack

"Carmina Burana." By Carl Orff

"Superbeast." By Rob Zombie

"Ronny Frown." By Metallica

"The House that Jack Built." By Metallica

"Ragnarok Online." Soundtrack

"Jet Set Radio." Soundtrack

**Games played during the creation of "Upon These Drifter Wings":**

Wild ARMS 3

Okage: Shadow King (Great one! PLAY IT NOW!)

Kingdom Hearts

Suikoden III

Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy

Gungrave

DDRMAX2

Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty

Wild ARMs

Wild ARMS 2

Golden Sun

Sonic Advance 2

Yoshi's Island

For all of your Old West needs, visit www.lonehand.com

GUN FRONTIER! The land where a man can be a man without being arrested!

Nekocon VI – Virginia Beach was a major hit!

**Original Characters (© MFZ Productions):**

Nevada Sierra

Dakota Sierra

Utah Sierra

Wyoming Sierra

Rhoad

Dust

Scarecraft

Pecos Bill

Million Shot Hypes

Macgregor

Georgia

Tanya

Horse Eater

Subterranean White

Sand Canal Starfish

**Original Places (© MFZ Productions):**

Morning Star

This is Page 457

Asgard the character was so cool that his name became an adjective for "cool". I.E: That is Asgard! Gallows is Asgard! Etc.

There are over 165 reviews at this point in time.

At this point in time, this is the longest story in the Wild ARMs section at www.fanfiction.net

Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this story. I know I'm certainly proud of it. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and a personal thanks to Teefa85, Aya_Yahiko, Meteor9, Mad Postman, and Era Yachi. I'm going to go take a break now!


End file.
